War of the Avengers
by TheLycanKing
Summary: Following Thanos' defeat and the restoration of the universe, the Dark Lord Sauron, who has thought to have been defeated during the War of the Last Alliance, has returned and seeks to finish where he left off by gaining power he needs to conquer the entire universe. Heroes, old and new, must unite together to stand against this new evil.
1. An Unexpected Guest

After the sun set in Chicago, Illinois, a young woman had been sitting alone at her own table at a quiet diner called Rae's Restaurant and had been waiting patiently for someone to meet with her. This woman was Lady Sif of Asgard. She was recently banished from Asgard ever since her involvement in helping Thor and disobeying King Odin's orders. Despite being one of the best warriors in Asgard, Sif was very proud and always eager to prove herself. She was a very close friend to Thor and the Warriors Three, and fought as an honorable warrior on the battlefield. Having an independent and uneasy side in following orders, she has shown unwavering loyalty to Odin. Unlike many other Asgardians, Sif does not view humans as lesser beings since she became friends with one named Phillip J. Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. and had been one of the agency's honorable allies since the Chitauri invaded New York.

As she continued drinking from her tea and kept her double-bladed sword hidden, she turned to notice someone slowly approaching her. The person was known to be a young man, who sat down to join her. The man was Agent Phil Coulson. Throughout his life as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., he is shown to have many different aspects to his personality. He will often be serious and even be threatening when a situation calls for it, but in a way, he has a very humorous, often display of himself in the form of witty or sarcastic comments, especially when hanging around with a few people he fully trusts. He is also caring, treating his team every agent he knows as his family, and protecting any at all costs. While sometimes he presents bad news gently, he knows when it is necessary to present it bluntly. On the other side, Coulson can be quite giddy on occasion, as when he finally met Captain America after being a fan his whole life.

"Glad for you to pick a good place to meet," Agent Coulson smiled, sitting himself down to join her. "Much quieter."

"At least its good to pick one that is… less quiet," Sif smiled back at him, showing that she was delighted to see him and considered him as one of her friends that she trusted back in Nevada during the hunt for Lorelei Incantare, the younger sister of Amora Incantare. "But, I'm starting to get use to knowing much of Midgard."

"Glad to hear, and I'm deeply sorry to hear that you were banished," Agent Coulson expressed his sympathy to her.

Sif's smile began to fade and changed to an unhappy face, but knew that he really cared and expressed his deepest condolences. "I knew I would be punished for helping Thor defy his father's orders. I would've followed them, but I knew what would happen to the Nine Realms if Malekith would succeed to transform the universe by plunging it back into eternal darkness, so I had to make a choice; let them all fall into darkness or prevent it from happening."

"I know you mentioned about the Aether, how something so powerful and ancient that can doom the universe," Agent Coulson recalled about the Aether, but then he began to grow a bit suspicious all of a sudden. "But I think there's something else that meets the eye."

"And it is something that no being should ever come near," Sif warned. "There are a lot of things that you don't know about the universe Son of Coul." She reaches for her bag takes out a mysterious looking sphere. The sphere was described to be perfectly smooth. "Like this."

Agent Coulson stared at the sphere and began to wonder what it was in thought and suspicion. "What is it?"

"Its a Palantír," Sif answered his question. "But in our language, we call it the Seeing Stone."

"What does it do?" Agent Coulson asked while glancing at the spherical object Sif held in the palm of her hands.

"It was made by the Ñoldor of Arda during the Elder Days," Sif began her explanation of what she knows about the Seeing Stone. "According to history, there were seven Seeing Stones, given by the Elves of the Light to the Númenóreans, who kept them as their heirlooms until the Fall of Númenor near the end of the Second Age. These objects have the power to only show visions or intended thoughts of the users that bear them. They, in one direction, could see for leagues, with the farthest places showing the least clarity. What I know about this seeing stone, each vision is not based on obstacles, but on darkness. They could see through things, but would only see a shadow and nothing within could be discerned."

"Then I'm guessing that whoever carries this dark looking sphere, can see what the future would be like?" Agent Coulson raised his eyebrow in concern and remained suspicious.

"It must not be used by any force," Sif warned him about danger within the Seeing Stone. "For I have kept it for few decades and I wouldn't dare let it fall into the wrong hands."

"But why would you show it to me, knowing that its dangerous," Agent Coulson whispered sharply. "Even though you trust S.H.I.E.L.D. and I, we should probably hide this seeing stone and keep it fully contained."

"I only trust you, Son of Coul," Sif openly declined that idea. "But I do not trust your S.H.I.E.L.D. or this new leader who is commanding you."

"Oh I see, you're talking about Daisy," Agent Coulson brought that one up about his director. "Tell you the truth, she's not really a leader, but she's actually a Director who runs the agency."

"Why would you give up your title?" Sif wondered why Coulson was not a director no more.

"Its complicated," Agent Coulson answered, not thinking it was the right time to tell her about that. "But I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later."

That was when the waitress came by their table with a smile on her face and asked in a pleasant voice. "Can I get you anything sir?"

"Just one cup of coffee," Agent Coulson ordered politely.

"Got it right there honey," The waitress replied with a wide grin and walked to get the coffee.

"I guess this is not all, isn't it?" Agent Coulson wondered and saw a slight tinge of fear growing in her face. "Something wrong?"

"Its just," Sif sighed and took a moment to think. "I would've wished that the Seeing Stone should've remained deep in the deepest, darkest vault within Asgard. But there's something you need to know. Its something I didn't tell Thor."

"Then tell me," Agent Coulson insisted to hear from her. "Tell me everything."

Sif sighed and began to explain her story. "It happened sixty years ago…"

* * *

A number of different alien beings heard a lot about Arda. This medieval world was considered a haven for any different types of alien species that came from their own home planets in different systems. Such aliens included the Alpha Primitives of Attilan, Balrogs of Muspelheim, Centaurs of Centauria, Dark Elves of Svartalfheim, Dwarves of Nidavellir, Goblins and Hobgoblins of the Otherworld, Hobbits of Gladden, Humans of Midgard, Kree of Hala, Kronans of Ria, Krylorians of Krylor, Light Elves of Aifheim, Minotaurs of Crete, Olog-Hai of the Realm Below, Orcs of Gha-No-Shah, Rock Trolls of Thryhem, Sakaarans of Sakaar, Sovereign, Korbinites of Korbin, and a small colony of Zehoberei that fled Zen-Whoberi's destruction by Thanos.

Sixty years ago on the planet Arda, a world that is 13,502 kilometers and bigger than Midgard, Lady Sif of Asgard paid a visit to this planet hundred times and served as a good friend and ally to Gandalf the Grey. Gandalf was known on Arda to be one of the Maiar, a race of eternal beings that helped the Valar, the Chronicom of Chrona, the Olympians of Olympia, and the Asgardians of Asgard to shape countless worlds in the universe. There were numerous Maiar that lived in the worlds they shaped across the universe and each of them was associated with one or more particular Valar. A thundering storm shattered across the land. Rain was pouring down heavily, but the wind remained calm and silent. From the sky above, a bright circle of light hits the ground around the forest. The bifrost closes and in the center of the Asgard symbol kneels Sif, sword in hand and a determined look on her face. She looks around and saw that she wasn't far from her destination. As the rain began to slowly weaken, Sif makes her way towards a city located near the intersection of the main north-south and east-west routes through Eriador.

Bree was described as a forted chief city of the Bree-Land. Besides Bree itself, there was the town of Staddle on the other side of the hill, Combe in a deep valley a little further eastward, and Archet on the edge of the Chetwood. Lady Sif arrived near the entrance of the city, but instead of walking into the gate, she made a huge leap over the wall and landed her feet on the roof of a house. Sif hoped that no one her from above the roof while she jumped down and landed on the mud. She looked around and saw many inhabitants wondering the city during the weather at night. The Humans of Bree were brown-haired, broad, and rather short, cheerful and independent: they belonged to nobody but themselves; but they were more friendly and familiar with any other races of the world about them than was (or is) usual with Big People. According to their own tales they were the original inhabitants and were the descendants of the first Men that ever wandered into the West of the middle-world. Few had survived the turmoils of the Elder Days.

In those days no other being had settled dwellings so far west, or within a hundred leagues of the Shire, but in the wild lands beyond Bree there were mysterious wanderers. The Bree-folk called them Rangers, and knew nothing of their origin. They were taller and darker than the Humans of Bree and were believed to have strange powers of sight and hearing, and to understand the languages of beasts and birds. They roamed at will southwards, and eastwards even as far as the Misty Mountains; but they were now few and rarely seen. When they appeared they brought news from afar, and told strange forgotten tales which were eagerly listened to; but the Bree-folk did not make friends with them.

Even when Lady Sif saw a number of Rangers in the city, she passed a number of other beings that were wandering the streets at night. A trio of Kronans were seen walking, laughing, and making their way back to their home. A hooded Minotaur walked inside his house and closed the door behind him. An elderly Rock Troll barber, who goes by the name Targo, had been busy cleaning up and throwing a bag filled with hair he shaved from his customers. He was considered the only Rock Troll that lived in the city while those were use to living in the mountains. Sif took out a coin and threw at the table while he wasn't looking and walked upwards towards the Prancing Pony. The inn was described as a large pleasant place of familiar eyes. It had a front on the Road, and two wings running back on land partly cut out of the lower slopes of the hill, so that at the rear the second-floor windows were level with the ground. There was a wide arch leading to a courtyard between the two wings, and on the left under the arch there was a large doorway reached by a few broad steps.

Upon entering, Sif looked around the place and passed through a crowd of customers that were talking, laughing, and drinking. Some of these customers were travelers, spending their time enjoying a place they consider as home. Sif sighed and wasn't intrigued in entering a place like this, but she knew that meeting Gandalf was her top priority. She stopped for a moment and turned her head towards a long gray-bearded man who sleeping with his eyes open at his own table. Lady Sif grinned and made her approach to him. She sat down on the other side of his table and took a moment for him to wake up.

"Mithrandir," Sif spoke towards him.

Gandalf, at a split second, awoke when he heard the woman's voice. He moved his eyes upwards and stared directly at Lady Sif, and gave her an honorable bow and smile. "My Lady Sif, it is good to see you again."

"The honor is mine," Sif grinned.

"So tell me, what brings Lady Sif to Bree?" Gandalf asked about her mission.

"I suppose you know why I'm here?" Sif said, knowing that Gandalf understands all.

"This isn't a social meeting, that I know of," Gandalf said, taking sip of ale.

"Odin sent me to investigate strange incidents that have been happening on Arda," Sif began her explanation. "I don't know why, but we know many Orcs and Sakaarans within the borders of each and every land are spreading their wings of chaos."

"Yes, it has," Gandalf understood what she meant about orcs. "This is not happened ever since the Watchful Peace began. Orcs wander north, raiding villages, in search of rings that belonged to the Dúnedain."

"Odin was concerned about this," Sif said. "But my guess is that they're searching for Isildur's heir."

"The Ring of Barahir," Gandalf began to realize what she was talking about and nodded in whisper. "Of course."

"I suppose one mystery can easily be solved," Sif grinned. "Even for another."

"My lady, we have discussed this ever since he was brought to Rivendell many years ago," Gandalf prompted. "His mother succumbed to grief ever since he was a boy."

"His time will come," Sif said hopefully. "A descendant of Isildur returns home and claims the throne to restore unity."

"Not if someone like the Defiler would earn that retribution," Gandalf told her about an enemy.

"Impossible?" Sif gasped upon hearing that word and sending her on edge. "I was told he perished in the battle of Moria several decades ago. How is he alive?"

"Its not dark magic that brought him back," Gandalf said, shaking his head. "No. Azog pays homage to someone beyond these borders."

Sif began to suspect something. Even though, despite about hearing about the Defiler being alive and owing his loyalty to someone he serves since the takeover of Moria, it didn't make sense to her at all.

"There must be something at work here, Gandalf, I know for sure," Sif stated. "If what you say is true, then Odin fears that war might come. We may have enjoyed a Watchful Peace, but I do fear that a great evil might rise again."

"Which is why the east must be strengthened," Gandalf proposed his plan to her.

"You waste your time, Mithrandir, enemy numbers from different worlds can increase and they will be the ones that strengthen," Sif calmly argued against Gandalf's plan.

"War has existed for so long in the walls of Arda," Gandalf argued and told her about how much war there was. "The eastern side of the world still remains weakened, nations remain divided ever since the end of the Second Age, Númenór was silenced when the island shattered and all its remains stay under the sea, Smaug bringing ruin to the cities of Dale and Erebor, Celebrimbor, the Lord of Eregion, spends his eternity in the walls of Mordor, and none of us knew who aided the Kree in starting the war a thousand years ago."

"We never forget the stories of Celebrimbor," Sif recalled that name he mentioned seconds ago. "We all know he was deceived by the Nameless Enemy who sought to conquer the whole universe."

Gandalf knew what name she was referring to and remained silent for a moment. He remembered a lot on what happened long ago at the very end of the Second Age, that a great and powerful enemy sought to bring war, order, dominance, and malice.

"And of course we know he was defeated," Gandalf added the tale. "Vanquished. But right now, I fear the enemy seeks to bring Smaug on their side."

"Smaug was once a member of the Council of Realms," Sif remembered. "None of us knew what madness drove him to betray us."

"Smaug is known for his own agenda," Gandalf described. "The treasure within the Lonely Mountain is what made him go mad. He takes Erebor as his own domain, robbing the land that never belonged to him."

"You're asking me to join in your little quest to put an end to Smaug's reign of terror?" Sif wondered what this was about. "Is this what my king assigned me to do?"

"King Odin only sent you here to uncover this mystery," Gandalf answered. "The Defiler wants Thorin dead my lady, but there is something else at work here, and we need to find out. Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien don't know about this, and my job is to help Thorin claim the throne of Erebor. Its his birthright."

Sif sighed and stood up from her chair and openly announced. "I accept. I will not return to Asgard until my mission is done."

"There is one more thing I have to do before we set out," Gandalf brought up one more thing.

"And what would that be?" Sif asked.

"We need a burglar," Gandalf answered with a smile.

* * *

Lady Sif returned to Asgard after Heimdall to bring her back. Asgard was known to be one of the most beautiful realms within the universe. It was described as a small, planetary body that serves as home to the Asgardians, a race of beings recognized on Earth by humans as the deities of their Norse mythology, such as Thor, and their ruler, Odin. It is about the size of a small state. It is not round like the Earth, does not spin on its axis, and does not revolve around a star. It is a flat, asteroid-like mass that has a top surface with a gravitational pull, similar to that of the Earth, in order to keep the citizens and their cities from floating into the void. The matter on Asgard is also denser and more durable than the matter on Earth. There is an unknown force that keeps the surfaces of Asgard from eroding and from allowing its bodies of water from drifting off into space. Asgard has unknown intervals of day and night; it is unclear as to whether it uses a sun as a source of light. It likely has seasons of some sort and varied weather conditions such as a light snow.

There were natural nexus portals that exist on Asgard, due to deposits of the wormhole-sensitive, crystal-like materials used in the construction of the Bifrost Bridge, and these portals are in direct contact with the roots of Yggdrasil, the tree-like, cosmic grid that connects the Nine Realms. Heimdall operates and safeguards the Bifrost Bridge from his Observatory. Separately, the Asgardian government operates through a strict monarchy which separates the royal family from regular Asgardians. As for Sif, she traveled a long way to the palace and made her way inside. The guards were quiet once Sif entered and made her way to meet King Odin, who sits quietly amongst the throne while his wife Frigga stands silent. Odin focused his eyes upon Lady Sif, who made a complete halt and kneeled before him. The King of Asgard rose from his seat and walked down the steps to address her.

"You returned?" Odin sighed. "But you have a duty to fulfill. Have you not done as I asked."

"Gandalf sends his regards to you," Sif said, continuing to kneel before him. "He and Prince Thorin Oakenshield are forming a company to reclaim Erebor."

"Hmm, I warned Gandalf about this plan," Odin rebuffed about Gandalf's mission of strengthening Rhovanion. "Its futile…" He turns around and stares at the throne in dismay. "… and suicide. I don't know if my old friend has lost his mind. Does he seek to claim every portion of the treasure that remains under the guard of Smaug, who has betrayed us all?"

"No," Sif answered. "He's just concerned about these recent activities that happened in the past."

"During the Watchful Peace? Orcs plunder Moria, Thror beheaded by a pale monster, and a sickness still lies within the kingdom of Erebor," Odin recalled the past events.

"What is it you fear my lord?" Sif wondered about this.

"Its what I fear," Odin said as he turns around to face directly at her. "Its what you should fear if this sickness should ever infect a member of the line of Durin. Heimdall can see all. He is one of many that possesses tremendous sensory capabilities far beyond. He knows the sickness. What it does? A curse amongst the treasure for anyone to go mad." He then let out a sigh and changed the subject. "Over the past, I've seen many of our kin who chose to leave or were exiled from Asgard. Even though, I know our populations grow in different worlds, such as Sakaar, Nornheim, Midgard, and even Arda itself."

"My lord, does this have anything to do with Ragnarök?" Sif asked that.

"Do not speak of that hear!" Frigga seethed very sharp on Sif for mentioning that.

"Yes," Odin answered in a very calm manner. "The prophecy will be fulfilled once the time arises. No one can prevent it from happening. What will Asgard do once we're prepared for it? In the meantime, while Thor cannot arrive at your aid, you will return to Arda and finish your mission. Right now, I will be going down to meet with Lady Galadriel. I will wish you all the best."

"By your command, my lord," Sif complied. "I will not return until it is done."

"Disgrace for one so foolish, can easily be naive," Odin remarked about Gandalf as he walked pass Sif. "No matter the cost, Gandalf believes what he does best."

Queen Frigga walked right up to her and didn't sound too pleased. "We never speak of Ragnarök."

"I did not mean to offend you, your grace," Sif deeply apologized to the Queen. "Some of us are still frightened of the prophecy, for when it comes, we do not know."

"There will be a time when are prepared for this," Frigga whispered to her. "But not now, we are not ready, and we must look on for what we have to face."

* * *

It didn't take long for Gandalf to search for one burglar to join the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Gandalf was concerned about the weak state of the North and knew that the Dwarf lord Thorin planned to battle against Smaug, but he knew that it would not be enough. Ultimately, Gandalf concocted a plan wherein Thorin could destroy Smaug and recover his family fortune, albeit with a "burglar" of Gandalf's own choosing. While Sif had been ready to provide her aid within the company, she disagreed with the idea of Gandalf bringing a hobbit along and making him the company's burglar.

The Shire was known to be large, beautiful, and fruitful country beloved by its inhabitants. The Hobbits had an extensive agricultural system in the Shire, but did not proceed with industrialization. Various supplies could be found in the Shire, including cereals, fruit, wood and pipe-weed. The realm was known to be very populated in parts with many villages and towns in every corner, but it still was open enough to allow for wide forested areas and marshes. The land also had a numerous green, rolling hills and freshly tilled earth, along with gardens and flower boxes on window sills. Its large size, relative lack of importance, and brave and resilient Hobbit population made it too modest an objective for conquest. More important was that the Shire was guarded and protected by the Dúnedain Rangers of the North, including Gandalf, watched the borders and kept out intruders. The only strangers to enter the Shire were the Dwarves travelling on the Great East Road that ran through the Shire to and from their mines in the Blue Mountains, and the occasional Elves on their way to the Emyn Beraid or the Grey Havens.

Days later during the dead of night, Lady Sif was told to meet Gandalf at a place called Bag End, located in Hobbiton. She hoped she would find the mark her companion left for her to find and earn an honorable welcome by the person in charge of the party. She wore her hood up as she walked pass several hobbits that were walking quietly during the night. A few workers were laughing quietly after they finished their hard work down from Bywater and were relieved to return home and rest once they were ready to go back to work tomorrow. Even since Gandalf never told her the hobbit's name, which is something that annoyed her, Sif held her hopes up since it would be the first time to meet with the young hobbit that Gandalf requested. It took her an hour to find the house until she was saw blue light glowing from a door. Sif knew that that was the house she was to find and quickly made her way over there.

Once she reaches the house, she saw how Bag End was like. It was described to be smooth with circle windows. As for the front door, it was very round like a bull's eye and painted green with a shiny yellow brass knob in the heart of the door. She reached the front door, knocked three times, and waited for the person to open the door and let her in. A few seconds pass, the door opens and at a split second, a head pokes out and looks up to stare at the tall Asgardian. It was a Hobbit. His hair was all brown. He wore breeches and a magnificent waistcoat made out of gold. He looked human in a way, but he was short and was inches late thirties. The young hobbit looked quite surprised to see a woman enter his home uninvited. He wasn't happy at all, but since Gandalf requested that every guest was to arrive, he opened the door wide open for her to enter.

"Ah, my lady Sif, you arrived in time," Gandalf cheerfully greeted her.

Sif lowers her hood to reveal her appearance in front of the dwarves and the young hobbit. "I hope I didn't miss anything."

So far, there were thirteen dwarves named Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Oin, and Thorin Oakenshield.

Bifur has the rusting remains of an Orc axe embedded in his forehead, which has rendered him inarticulate and occasionally feisty. He communicates only with Khuzdul and hand gestures. His hair was all black and grey around, and his eyes were brown. Bombur was considered the only dwarf who was obese in the group. His hair and beard were all but ginger. Despite his size he can be surprisingly effective as a fighter – and woe betide anyone who makes him late for dinner.

The dwarf Bofur hailed from a family of dwarven miners that lived in the Blue Mountains. Endearing and likable, Bofur has a disastrous tendency to state the obvious and blurt out things without thinking. With a love of music and a fine singing voice, Bofur delights in good food and good company and is unfailingly optimistic. Though not especially brave, he will do his best to help those in need, especially those he counts as friends.

A distant relative of Thorin Oakenshield, Dori is the eldest amongst his brothers Ori and Nori. He is the strongest in The Company of Dwarves, and spends much of his time watching out for Ori, making sure he hasn't caught a chill or gotten himself killed by Wargs or Goblins. Eternally pessimistic, with a natural tendency to expect the worst, Dori is nonetheless quite prepared to risk life and limb in order to get the job done.

Nori is often in trouble with the Dwarvish authorities. Deciding it might be a good time to leave town, he readily joins the Quest for the Lonely Mountain, not realizing the journey ahead may well lead him into far more trouble than he has left behind. Nobody ever quite knows what the quick-witted and wily Nori is up to, except that it's guaranteed to be dodgy and quite possibly illegal. Despite rarely seeing eye-to-eye with his brothers Dori and Ori, he is nonetheless immensely loyal and will protect them by whatever means possible.

Ori was the younger brother Nori and Dori. He was known to be a talented artist, and can often be found drawing and writing in his journal. It is Ori who chronicles much of the journey through The Wild to the shores of the Long Lake and the slopes of The Lonely Mountain. Polite and well-bred, he is used to being bossed around by his older brother Dori and is usually biddable, although occasionally he can surprise his fellow companions with his courage and determination. Ori is said to be the youngest in the company.

Dwalin was a great warrior of Durin's Folk. He speaks his mind plainly and is not one to suffer fools lightly. Fiercely loyal, he was Thorin Oakenshield's staunchest supporter with an unshakeable belief in his friend's leadership. A powerful and bruising fighter, Dwalin has a natural tendency to distrust anyone who is not a Dwarf and is particularly suspicious of Elves. Proud, brave and one of the tallest of the Dwarves, Dwalin will bow to none but those who have earned his respect.

Balin was a descendant of nobility and a Dwarf Lord in his own right. He was considered to be one of the oldest members of the company of Dwarves. Balin is portrayed to be the wiser, more social and skeptical individual in Thorin and Company. He is kind, sly and brave, an excellent fighter. Thorin, at one point, quoted on Balin's skill as a fighter. He develops an essentially strong relationship with the other Dwarves he travelled with and was willing to fight alongside them for any cause. Related to Thorin Oakenshield, Balin is one of his closest, most trusted advisers – but deep in his heart, this wisest and most loyal of Dwarves harbors troubling doubts about the wisdom of the Quest for the Lonely Mountain.

Along with his brother Gloin, Oin was a distant cousin of Thorin Oakenshield. A brave Northern Dwarf, Oin joins The Company of Thorin Oakenshield out of a sense of loyalty to his kin, and also because he has a substantial sum of money invested in the venture. Well read, with an inquiring mind, Oin was the healer among the Company, often applying an herbal salve of his own invention – which has since come to be known as 'ointment' after its maker.

Thorin was the first one to approach her first and gave her an honorable bow. Unlike any other dwarf, he looked much different and more charming like his two nephews Fili and Kili. He wore a sky blue cloak and his hair was both black and gray.

"Its an honor to see you again," Thorin greeted her with a rich and honorable voice.

"I never forget every face on Arda," Sif said.

"Hmm, tell your King I send my deepest honor for sending you instead of Thor," Thorin concluded. "I would've wanted to have him in our company as well. He's a great fighter like you."

"Hmm," Sif chuckled. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'll tell him that."

Sif gave Thorin an open look of disdain, believing he was trying to insult her, but since he gave her an honorable compliment, her face changed to a cheerful look. She even remembered a time when she and Thor paid a visit to Erebor where they met Thorin. Thor and Thorin became good friends; enjoying the drinks and talking their own tales in the past. However, she felt deeply disappointed to herself since she and Thor had left Erebor a few weeks before Smaug invaded the kingdom. Sif wished that she and Thor could've stayed at Erebor a bit longer in order to prevent Smaug from bringing his reign of terror to the kingdom, but now as decades pass, she had a chance and would stay on Arda once the mission was done. Even though, she wished Thor and the Warriors Three that would come too.

"I'm sure you'll see Thor very soon," Gandalf firmly promised Thorin.

"Beg your pardon, but who is this Thor you mention about?" Bilbo simply asked since he never heard of him before in his life.

"I'm sure that can be later Mr. Baggins," Gandalf told him to wait on that for later. "And of course where are my manner, Bilbo, may I introduce you to Lady Sif of Asgard."

"How do you do?" Bilbo choked.

"The pleasure is mine… halfling," Sif said, giving him an eye and walked pass him.

"So where's supper?" Thorin asked any member of his company. "I'm starving."

* * *

An hour later, everyone gathered together in the small dining room table. Everyone, except Bilbo who sat on a table behind Gandalf, were seated and watched as Thorin was enjoying a delicious soup that Bifur prepared for him. Lady Sif was hardly hungry, but was given a mug filled with ale. She even heard whispers of the dwarves mentioning about Sif, believing that she reminded of someone who had the ability to brainwash individuals and fall under her spell forever. However, Lady Sif was not like that. She was one of Erebor's greatest allies that the dwarves ever had since Smaug took over.

"What news from the meeting at Ered Luin?" Balin asked his fellow heir. "Did they all come?"

"Aye, envoys of all seven kingdoms received my message," Thorin confirmed and turned to Sif, who sat next to him. "Thanks to my old friend Hermod, who couldn't join us tonight."

A joy of whispers was heard around the room. The dwarves were pleased to hear the news, something that they and Balin hoped for. Sif was pleased to hear this well and even remembered the name Hermod. He was the younger brother of Thor, but recently been exiled by his father for unknown reasons and had been living on the planet Nornheim, ruled by King Njord Burison. After Njord lost his son Haldor, he would pass the title to Hermod since he was his grandson.

"Aye Hermod," Balin recalled about his name. "He would've been one of the best champions to join this company. His speed is incredible."

Dwalin, who was the younger brother of Balin, chose to speak amongst this quiet meeting and wondered if Thorin was able to reach out to more. "What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin paused for a moment and sighed in deep disappointment and regret. "They will not come."

"And what've the dwarves of Nidavellir?" Fili asked Lady Sif about them. "Have they answered?"

"And don't forget the Warriors Three," Kili added that as well since his uncle told him stories about them.

"There has been no news from them," Sif answered. "The Warriors Three remain separate for now."

"So what does that mean?" Ori asked, sounding worried and unhappy as he was ready to cry.

"It means this quest that Thorin and Gandalf proposed is ours, and ours alone," Sif told him and the others around the room. "It is for the best."

"She's right," Thorin nodded. "This is how many we are. We cannot wait for more to arrive. We must make our preparations to leave by tomorrow."

The dwarves changed their joy to disappointment. It seems that Dain's support had been critical since the taking of Erebor and Moria. Lady Sif already knew the reason why Dain and his people couldn't help since they believed this quest was too much of a risk and none of them could ever slay a dragon.

"If only there were others that could come and aid us," Fili wished. "They would've been strong enough to go with us on this quest."

"So this is what you've all come to discuss, a quest?" Bilbo asked in interest. "What quest is this?"

Gandalf was pleased to hear that tone of interest while he had been smoking from his weed pipe. He then turns to the young hobbit and asked. "Bilbo, why don't you let us have a little more light."

Bilbo complied to that and went over to fetch a candle from the table and placed right in between Gandalf and Thorin. Once the candle gently touched the ground of the table, Gandalf took a moment to take out a map from his pocket.

"Now, I know King Odin sent Lady Sif to be part of this important expedition, she will aid us in our cause, but in some places, she and I will have to solve some important clues," Gandalf said as he began to spread out a map for everyone to see. The map was very old, no one knew how old it was, but Sif could tell that this map contained a riddle that was made by the Dwarves long ago. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Bilbo read the map and responded the three words it send above the drawing of the mountain. "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time," Gloin openly declared.

"Word has been reached from my mountaineers that Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold," Oin explained what had been happening. "Its all passed around in every corner of Middle-Earth."

 _When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end._

Bilbo felt stunned when he heard the word 'beast'. He felt a light tingle in his heart, thinking that this beast could be terrifying. The terror in his face made him look concerned. "Uh, what beast are you talking about?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," Bofur began to explain describe on what the beast was like. "Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"So its a dragon then?" Bilbo answered what Bofur had meant. "A dragon?"

"Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you ever encountered a dragon before?" Sif asked him.

"No," Bilbo answered with a loud gulp. "Absolutely not." Then he decided to ask her the same thing. "You?"

"More than a dozen," Sif answered. "Thor killed more than I, but they are very difficult to kill."

"So that's why your joining on this quest!" Ori sounded surprised and openly declared. "With an Asgardian on our side, I'm not afraid at all! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

"Good lad, Ori!" Nori shouted in laughter.

The rest of the Dwarves joined in by shouting and laughing of Bri's plan to beat the beast. Even though, Sif knew that the youngest dwarf of the company wouldn't stand a chance to defeat a massive flying brute by himself. It would just be suicide.

"Oh, will you please sit down Ori," Dori yapped, giving his relative an order to get back on his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin informed them of the their task. "Just because we have on Asgardian on our side, we number just thirteen dwarves in this room, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

"Sorry, what did he say?" Oin asked, since he was half-deaf and had no idea what Balin had said.

"Ere, who are you calling dim?" Nori asked, objecting what Balin said.

"Watch it!" Gloin growled.

"No!" Dwalin shook his head in disapproval of what his brother said.

That was when Fili took the four to speak in this meeting. He waited a while to earn the chance to speak towards his kin and to his uncle Thorin. Fili was born into the royal line of Durin and raised under the stern guardianship of his uncle, Thorin Oakenshield. Along with his brother Kili, Fili is one of the youngest dwarves of The Company. He has never travelled far, nor ever seen the fabled Dwarf City of Erebor. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His younger brother Kili was very loyal to his uncle as well. He is somewhat reckless, but has led a charmed and untroubled life to this point. Handsome and physically able, Kíli possesses the invincible courage of youth. He is a skilled fighter and expert archer, having been trained with weapons from an early age. As one of the youngest of the Company of Dwarves, Kíli is determined to make his mark and prove his worth to his uncle like his older brother Fili.

"We may be few in number… but we're fighters," Fili said, hoping to gain the support of every dwarf in this room to consider in helping his uncle's quest to reclaim the lost kingdom. "But we're fighters, all of us." He then slapped the table with his bare fist. "To the last dwarf!"

"And you forget, like Balin said, we have an Asgardian and a wizard in our company," Kili added as well. "Lady Sif is a great fighter, and Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Gandalf was surprised by this while he smoked on his weed pipe and dampened. "Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I…"

"How many, then?" Dori interrupted.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf answered, pretending that he didn't hear Dori's question since he never fought dragons before.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Dori plainly asked.

Gandalf embarrassedly starts coughing on his pipe. Smoke was coming out very quick out of his mouth as if he was about to give in the exact number of dragons he encountered in his time. Sif knew Gandalf didn't encounter dragons and would not bare to answer Dori's question.

"What's he saying?" Oin asked.

"He's trying to tell us," Kili stated.

"Go on, give us a number!" Dori demanded, wanting the answer.

The dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf has killed. They tried guessing and tried to say out the numbers, but now answer.

Bilbo couldn't stand this and tried to ask them to calm down. "Uh, excuse me. Please."

"No more!" Thorin bellowed and then jumps up in anger to even yell in anger, this time in his own tongue. "SHAZARA!" _(SILENCE!)_

The Dwarves were silent upon hearing Thorin's word in dwarvish. They stop shouting and sat back on their seats to listen to what their leader and future king would say to them in this room.

"Asgard has a true purpose," Thorin began to explain. "The people there have been one of our great allies for a long time ever since Thror ruled with the exact authority in the kingdom of our forefathers. I was named after the mighty Thor, who creates thunder and wrath towards his enemies. If he were hear in this very room, he would never decline to slay that monster!" He slammed his fist on the table. He was silent for a moment and went on. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? So… who among you will help me seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

"I will fight with you!" Sif shouted in declare, raising her weapon high up as sign that she would help. "For Asgard!"

Thorin shouted in his language again. "Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" _(To arms! To arms!)_

All the dwarves cheered to their leader's call to arms. However, the only dwarf in this room that didn't cheer was Balin. He was not happy of this since there was something that forgot to mention earlier.

"My liege, I do not mean to decline this," Balin spoke out to the group. "But have you forgetten what had happened ever since we abandoned the home we desired. The front gate is sealed. Smaug sealed it to keep anyone from coming into the mountain to steal the treasure we forged. There is no way in. It would take days."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf said as he twiddled his fingers to reveal an ancient dwarfish key that was ornately wrought.

Thorin looks at it in wonder and asked softly in awe. "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping," Gandalf answered his question and hands the key to him. "It is yours now."

"If there is a key, then there must be a door," Sif stated. "A hidden one that would take days for it to be found."

"How is it that we can find such a door that hasn't been discovered for ages?" Fili asked.

Gandalf points at runes on his map with his pipe and began to explain what he knows about what the map holds. "These runes speak of a hidden passage that leads to the lower halls. The door is well hidden outside of where the main entrance is. I can't guarantee how easy it will be."

"No matter the outcome, dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Sif reminded the wizard.

"And so they are," Gandalf coughed a bit and went on. "Now the answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and neither Lady Sif nor I don't have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"Now that we have our Lady Sif as one of our own in this company, we need a burglar too," Ori said.

"That's the last thing we need," Balin declared, staring at Bilbo.

"Hm, well it has to be a good one, too," Bilbo said. "An expert, I'd imagine.

Gloin turned to face the young hobbit and asked. "And are you?"

Bilbo was confused, whether the dwarf was talking about him. "Am I what?"

The half-deaf dwarf Oin misheard him and thought he was a burglar and laughed in delight. "He said he's an expert! Hey hey!"

"No, he did not say that," Sif sighed in frustration.

"M—Me? No, no, no, no, no!" Bilbo exclaimed correctly to the dwarves. "I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin agreed to the Mr. Baggins' point. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Nope," Bilbo nodded.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin agreed to his brother's point in not wanting to bring the young hobbit along.

"And he's not even a fighter at all," Sif described his appearance. "Doesn't have the muscle to handle such dangerous tactics outside this realm."

Bilbo nods to Sif, Dwalin, and Balin's agreement. Despite being trustful that he hadn't stolen anything in his life, he was pleased that they were right about him since he was not even well-equipped to handle such a dangerous job that he wasn't comfortable. Sif knew that Bilbo wasn't interested in this mission, and so she would hate to hear what Gandalf had to say. However, due to Bilbo's refusal, Oin, Ori, Fili, and Kili started to argue since they believed that Bilbo was well suited to be part of this company since Thorin needed a burglar. Even though, Thorin knew it was risky to bring a hobbit along and feared for his safety.

"He'll manage just fine," Kili argued.

The arguing continued to arise even louder, not even Thorin, Balin, nor Sif joined in the fray. Every time the dwarves argued to agree or disagree that Bilbo Baggins should be a burglar or not. Bilbo continued to nod, agreeing to the ones that shouldn't make him a burglar. That was when Gandalf started to grow furious at this, seeing this nothing but an absolute nonsense. As he rises to his full height, he used his power to cast a shadowy darkness all over the group and the whole room around. Everything was starting to shake a bit as the Grey Wizard casts the darkness. Thorin and Sif ignored it, knowing that they've seen this happen before when the wizard grew angry over bickering.

"Enough!" Gandalf deeply yelled. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."

The dwarves all stopped yelling, bickering, and arguing when they saw what Gandalf did. Even Bilbo was silent and shocked what he saw on how the wizard did all that. After Gandalf remained calm and goes back to his normal self, the shadow around the room faded quickly. Gandalf sat back down and then took the time to go on.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet," Gandalf explained about them. "In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself." He turns to Sif and Thorin with a knowing look on his face. "You must trust me on this."

"I trust you, Gandalf," Sif said. "But putting the life of a small halfling is not what I recommend." She turns around to look at Bilbo. "He must decide himself whether he chooses this assignment or not."

"We will do it your way on one condition," Thorin agreed to Gandalf's suggestion in bringing the hobbit along.

"No, no, no," Bilbo slowly declined, not wanting to get involved in this important business.

Thorin ignored Bilbo and turned to order Balin. "Give him the contract."

"Please," Bilbo nervously pleaded.

"Alright, we're off!" Bofur exclaimed in excitement.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin explained about what was on the contract just as he hands it to the frightened hobbit.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo anxiously replied, hearing about funeral arrangements.

"Why did you put funeral arrangements in that contract?" Sif demanded.

"It wasn't my writing," Balin told her truthfully.

Bilbo was nervous. He takes a moment to read the contract Balin gave him. He didn't want to take part in this quest, but he would not decline to read it and find more. Mr. Baggins takes a few feet away from the room and reads it quietly without anyone looking.

Thorin leans toward Sif and whispers to her. "I know we cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood," Sif whispered, nodding her head.

"Nor will we be responsible for his fate," Thorin told her quietly.

"Agreed," Sif whispered and sighed. "As long as I prevent that from happening, he should live."

Bilbo reads parts of the contract out loud now. "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence there of including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration… incineration?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur stated, smoking his weedpipe.

Bilbo looks a little breathless now. "Huh."

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked.

Bilbo bends over, feeling as if he felt like he was going to throw up. "Uh, yeah… feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur offered a solution to fix the hobbit's problem.

"Bofur," Sif tried to prevent him from making it worst.

"Air, I-I-I need air," Bilbo breathed rapidly.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof… you're nothing more than a pile of ash," Bofur finished.

Bilbo breathes heavily, trying to compose himself as the others, including Thorin, Gandalf, and Sif, stare at him. "Hmmm. Nope." Then suddenly, he falls on the floor.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur," Sif sighed heavily in annoyance for what Bofur just did to scare Bilbo even more.

"Oh thank you, my lady," Bofur gratefully replied, thinking he was given a complement from her and bowed his head. "Thank you."

Sif stands up from her chair and walks over to kneels down to where Bilbo was lying, and checks on Bilbo. "He'll live." She then picked him up with the might of her strength and took him over to the living room. "Barely."

* * *

For hours, Bilbo had been sitting alone in the living room at his nice comfortable chair, shivering and clutching while holding his mug of warm tea to help calm the nerves in his system. Lady Sif had been watching and didn't say a word at all as Bilbo and Gandalf were having a one-on-one discussion.

"I'll be alright, just let me sit quietly for a moment," Bilbo insisted some privacy.

Gandalf gazes down at him with a look of disappointment in his eyes. "You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doliles and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves in the woods. He'd stay out late, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there."

"I can't just go running off into the blue!" Bilbo loudly argued against the idea in joining the company Gandalf recommended. "I am a Baggins of Bag End!"

"You are also a Took," Gandalf controverted and brushed the hobbit's claim of being bound to living in the Shire like every member of his clan. Not willing to give up, he then points directly at a picture of a hobbit. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great uncle, Bullroarer Took was so large he could ride a real horse?"

"Yes," Bilbo annoyingly answered.

"Well, he could!" Gandalf exclaimed and lowered his voice to explain more about what Bullroarer had done in the past. "In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf was invented at the same time."

"I do believe you made that up," Bilbo scoffed, thinking more to it as a joke that the wizard was telling him.

Gandalf sits himself across from Bilbo and says. "Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo wondered if Gandalf would promise his safe return from this quest he would be part of.

"No," Gandalf answered, shaking his head. "But if you do, you will not be the same."

"That's what I thought," Bilbo said, standing himself up from his chair. "I'm sorry, Gandalf, but I can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit.

Bilbo leaves the contract on the mantle and exits the sitting room. Gandalf watches him leave, vividly disappointed for what Bilbo had said. Sif, Thorin, and Balin were standing together in the hallway, watching Bilbo enter his bedroom alone to get as much rest as possible until morning.

"It appears you have lost your burglar," Sif sighed. "Perhaps its for the best then."

"Aye, she's right," Balin agreed. "Why did we have to travel so far from the Blue Mountains just for this? Hmm, The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toymakers; hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us," Thorin counted.

"Old warriors," Balin added.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills," Thorin said. "For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this," Balin pleaded. "You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built us a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"The treasure in that mountain means nothing to me," Sif said.

"As of I," Balin counted his agreement to Sif.

Thorin withdraws the Dwarvish key from his pocket. He holds it before Sif and Balin for them to see. "From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice. Not for me."

"Then we are with you, laddie," Balin deeply sighed by placeing a supportive hand on Thorin's shoulder. "We'll see it done."

* * *

Later that night, all the dwarves gather together in the living room where they were sitting down quiet, smoking their pipes by the fireplace. During their moment of silence, they all begin humming, and soon Thorin begins to sing, and the others join him.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_  
 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
 _We must away ere break of day_  
 _To find our long-forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the height_  
 _The winds were moaning in the night_  
 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_  
 _The trees like torches blazed with light_


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the present time, Coulson had been listening a lot of Sif's story. He could tell how deeply dejected she was since she's been talking and recalling the past recent events that happened back on Arda. It must've been tough for her, even for a brave Asgardian to be assigned by her king on this mission.

"So they asked him to be their burglar," Coulson pretended to sound intrigued.

"Bilbo Baggins was selected as the only hobbit in the Shire for this mission," Sif said. "No one, like me or Thorin, wouldn't accept this since Gandalf pressured him to consider this proposal."

"But why did you let him?" Coulson asked her that.

"I didn't pressure him," Sif answered. "Nor would I bring him along on this dangerous expedition. He made his own choice. It was decision, not ours."

Coulson grew concerned of this. "The truth about what?"

"About the time when he fought in the battle of Moria," Sif told him more. "King Thror, along with his son Thrain the Second and grandson Thorin, were leading a vast legion to reclaim the ancient city of Moria, but it was a trap."

"Someone was already there, waiting for them to come," Coulson assumed if that was the case.

"Yes, it was an enemy that the dwarves hated for ages," Sif said. "Orcs."

* * *

In the past, King Thror had been riding on his ram with a full army of dwarves that fled from Erebor. While the rest of the dwarven civilians were moving across the Misty Mountains to make their way to the Blue Mountains to the far west of Middle-Earth, Thror sent many ravens to speed the word in every territory that belonged to the dwarves. Such places included Dunland, Redhorn Pass, and the Iron Hills received the message from the King to take part in his plan to retake the city. Many of the dwarves didn't want to take part in this since they feared what lurks in the city. No one in Middle-Earth has ever forgotten what it was like in Moria, but knew of the worst things that happened and not many inhabitants ever bothered to retake the city which had become ancient.

Moria was founded during the ancient days by Durin, who lived at Mount Gundabad in the Misty Mountains. He came upon the valley Azanulbizar beneath the mountains. He looked into a shimmering lake and saw a crown of stars reflected in its waters. He named that lake Kheled-zâram, the Mirrormere and it remained a revered place among Dwarves of all houses ever afterwards, and the Durin's Stone was erected on the location of that event. There, in the caves above, Durin and his people started the delving and building of the Great Gates of Khazad-dûm, and the First Hall leading to a bridge over a chasm. From there began the expansion, both to Levels above and to Deeps below, and mines expanding out from the inhabited areas of the city proper.

Durin the Deathless thus became King Durin I of Khazad-Dûm and ruled for many years until he was named "Durin the Deathless" during the First Age. Afterwards, other rulers of Khazad-Dûm were sometimes named Durin, as they were considered to be his reincarnations, who the dwarves believed came to live again among his people. As the centuries passed, the descendants of Durin sat upon the throne of Khazad-Dûm, and their cavernous city, that was the greatest of all their mansions, and became famous even to the distant west. King Bor Burison of Asgard, son of Buri and father of Odin, paid great homage to the city and became an honorable ally to the Dwarves that lived for centuries.

After Beleriand was destroyed during the War of Wrath, most of the Dwarves of Nogrod and Belegost began leaving en masse from their now ruined cities for Khazad-Dûm. The city was enriched not just in numbers, but in the western Houses' skills in smithing, crafting and masonry. Around that time, Khazad-Dûm was in a confederation with a number of different races that settled in different places, realms, countries, or kingdoms within the parts of the world. Such races included the Astrans, Krylorians, Sovereign, and Humans. A rare friendship sprang up between the Dwarves and the Elves of this new land. By that time, Khazad-Dûm had expanded so much that it completely traversed the Mountains from east to west, ending to the western rocky cliffs at their base, the Walls of Moria.

During the Third Age, Khazad-Dûm further expanded its treasures, but despite this its numbers began to dwindle. Most of its great wealth was based on the Mithril that was found in its mines, and as the centuries passed, the Dwarves mined deeper and deeper for the precious metal. When they dug too deep, they accidentally unleashed a nameless terror from the depths beneath the city. The creature wreaked dreadful destruction, and in slaying the King, Durin VI, became known as Durin's Bane. In the following year, Durin's son, Náin I, was also lost, and the Dwarves had no other choice but to flee their ancient home before the creature could finish them. For millennia, one of the richest cities in Middle-Earth stood dark and empty, but for the brooding menace the Dwarves had released. In that time it was given a new name, Moria, the Black Pit.

The horns were blown under Thror's call and his forces engage an army of Gundabad Orcs that had occupied Moria for a very long time. The Orcs knew of the Nameless Terror and they were quiet enough not to wake it up since it would kill both sides. The Dwarves and Orcs fought each other at the battle outside the eastern gate of Moria. Far from the battlefield, the Bifrost Bridge beamed down from the sky, and King Odin, along with his sons Thor, Loki, led the charge against the enemy. Lady Sif, along with the Warriors Three, were in command of their garrisons and led the charge. However, the Dwarves weren't the only ones that summoned their allies to join the battle. The Orcs themselves had allies of their own. A legion of Sakaarans, who have long since settled in Middle-Earth, joined the battle and fought against Odin's army.

"Taste my hammer!" Thor bellowed in fury.

The Asgardian Prince unleashes a barrage of lightening from his hammer and killed a number of Orcs and Sakaarans. Loki and Sif wielded their weapons in front and fought side-by-side against a number of foes that tried to get to them. Sif stabbed an orc straight into its head and then let out a huge kick in sending a Sakaaran warrior flying backwards towards a rock. The Dwarves were pleased to have their allies fight with them as the battle wasn't drawing to an end just yet. Thorin remained separate from his father and grandfather while fighting. That was when he heard the sound a huge angry roar. He turns around and by the sight of his fearful eyes, he witnessed the arrival of a massive, deadly orc. His name was Azog the Defiler.

Azog was a very powerful warrior amongst his kin. His skin is bone-white, compared to other orcs whose skin color generally ranges from sickly green to a dark brown or lighter peachy colors. Further differentiating Azog from other orcs are his piercing blue eyes and smoother skin, with deep, tattoo-like incisions covering his face and torso. Azog's body is a collage of battle-scars and combat-tattoos, and is possibly designed to intimidate his enemies on the battlefield. Many people heard stories of the Defiler and what he was capable of. They described him to be very wrathful, psychopathic, iron-fisted, malevolent, bloodthirsty, insidious, cynical, bitter, malicious, arrogant, merciless, cunning, monomaniacal, and very ruthless. Thorin believed Thor would take care of the Defiler, but he saw Thor flying around with his left hand locked tightly to Mjølnir.

King Thror chose to face Azog himself, but the deadly chieftain gained the upper hand by striking his sword and shield away, and swung his mace directly into dwarf king's chest very hard. Thror lied on the rocky floor as he watched the Defiler grab hold of an axe he took from one of his warriors. Thror closed his eyes just as the Defiler raised his axe and decapitated the Dwarf King. Odin stopped for a moment and felt Thror's death. He around to witness the Defiler raising Thror's head as he roars in triumph. He then flings the head, which bounces and rolls to Thorin's feet.

"Thror, no," Odin breathed in the sight of horror of seeing his friend killed.

Lady Sif, Loki, and the Warriors Three witnessed what the Defiler had done. Loki didn't bother to avenge the fallen king and kept on fighting while Lady Sif chose to do so and let out a furious war cry. She fought her way towards him, striking down any Sakaaran and Orc in front of her. It wasn't long when she saw Thorin confronting the Defiler himself. Azog swung his mace and knocks away first Thorin's shield, then his sword. The impact caused the Dwarf Prince to fall down an embankment and lands on the rocky ground. Azog leaps to smash Thorin, but Thorin, grabbed an oaken branch lying on the round, manages to roll away in time. Azog continues wielding his mace against Thorin, who is still on the ground, but Thorin blocks his mace with the oaken branch, which he uses as a shield. As Azog swings one last time, Thorin, grabbing a sword lying nearby, cuts off Azog's left arm, his mace arm, from below the elbow. Azog clutches the stump of his arm as he howls in pain.

* * *

"Thorin, finish him off!" Sif called to him, but was surprised that the Dwarf Prince chose to let Azog's soldiers take him away to safety.

Lady Sif finished explaining everything to Coulson about the battle of Moria. Coulson listened to everything she told him about what it was like. War, blood, and terror.

"It was a relief," Sif finished the story. "Azog was defeated. Thorin thought he died from his wounds long ago, but that was proven to be false. That monster survived that battle, and no one in Middle-Earth believed he was alive. Some believed that they saw his ghost wandering the wilderness, riding on a white, furry warg." She stopped for a moment and sighed very slowly. "I never told Thorin the truth of his survival. Odin was aware of it, but he chose to be silent. I followed his orders and… waited until Thorin was ready to learn the truth."

"Its never a good idea to keep things hidden about a certain foe who was thought to have been dead," Coulson said, unsatisfied.

"I know," Sif quietly nodded. "I was a fool. Gandalf knew of this too, but he never said a word. I wanted to be the one to tell Thorin the truth, but I wasn't fast enough. My words were locked away, never to be open."

"No one can be good at keeping secrets," Coulson understood how she felt about her mistake in not telling Thorin about the Defiler.

"Nor am I," Sif said and took a sip of her drink. "Throughout my travels in this world, there were a lot of things that I uncovered with Gandalf."

"What were those things?" Coulson asked.

"After being chased by pack of warg riders that served the Defiler, we were able to find a secret passageway that led us straight to the city of Rivendell, ruled by the House of Elrond," Sif went on with her story. "When we arrived, Thorin didn't trust the elves very well."

"And why is it that he didn't trust them?" Coulson wondered why.

"Am I done talking?" Sif grinned.

"No, sorry," Coulson apologized with a grin.

"Thorin didn't trust them since he remembered the time back when Erebor was taken, he tried to request the aid of King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm," Sif continued. "But in the end, he didn't. He was deeply angered and betrayed for what the elven king had done. He didn't want the lives of his kin to suffer the wrath of the beast, and so he turned his back, but I wished the king would've helped him and the dwarves to recover from this… disaster. They didn't do nothing. And so, I convinced him to trust Lord Elrond, since he was much wise and would never turn away from aid, even if it was dangerous."

* * *

In the city of Rivendell, the company of Thorin Oakenshield took refuge in one of the most beautiful places in the world. Bilbo Baggins loved the city so much as if he wanted to stay here forever. Lady Sif too endured the love for this city and saw a little similar to the city of Asgard. She assisted in allowing Thorin to reveal the map and read the ancient dwarven texts written on it in order to figure out a way into the secret passage of Erebor. The plan was a success, but Sif knew that Elrond didn't want Thorin and his company to leave and let them go into the mountain since it was unwise. He declared it nothing but suicide since it was very difficult to slay a dragon.

While the company had been resting and waiting to leave at the stroke of dawn, Lady Sif accompanied Elrond and Gandalf outside on an evening walk. he already discussed this Lord Elrond and allowed him to speak about this to Gandalf. Elrond wasn't pleased by this and considered this quest to be very dangerous and that would come at a terrible price, should the dwarves fail. Lord Elrond was a half-elven lord with the blood of an elf and human. Despite being a cross between an elf and man, he was described to be more elf like pure-blooded kin. Elrond is described to seem ageless, resembling neither old nor young, however one could see in his face the memories and experiences of thousands of years. Elrond is described as dark-haired, while his eyes were grey shining like starlight. He could be seen wearing a circlet of silver.

Elrond was born at the Havens of Sirion late in the First Age. His parents were Eärendil and Elwing and had a twin brother, Elros, who later became the first king of Númenor. Following the War of Wrath, because of his Half-elven heritage the Valar gave, Elrond and his brother were given a choice whether to be counted among the kindred of the elves or become mortals. Elrond chose to belong to the kin and remain immortal while Elros chose to become mortal. He was married to a beautiful pure-blooded elven lady of Lothlórien named Celebrían, who was the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. Together, he was the father of three children, the twin sons Elladan and Elrohir, and their daughter Arwen.

During the Second Age, Elrond and Gil-galad sensed that he was not what he seemed, and denied him. They were correct, as proven in the later War of the Elves and Sauron. Elrond led Elves from Lindon in battle to defend Eregion. Elrond marched with Gil-galad and Elendil during the War of the Last Alliance, serving as Gil-galad's herald. He was present during the last battle of that war, witnessing the deaths of Gil-galad and Elendil. When Isildur cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand at the conclusion of the battle, he and Círdan advised Isildur to destroy the Ring, but Isildur refused to destroy the One Ring and kept it which led to his death. Elrond subsequently returned to Rivendell, which prospered the coming years with the aid of the Ring of Air, Vilya, that Elrond had received from Gil-galad.

Following Isildur's death, Elrond received the shards of Narsil, which he preserved for many years. He began his long tradition of fostering the heirs of Isildur by helping to raise Isildur's son Valandil, who had been left in Rivendell during the War of the Last Alliance. When the Northern Kingdom fell, Elrond took the other heirlooms of Arnor into his keeping, holding them for the one who would eventually be able to reclaim the throne of Gondor.

"So this is what you've been this whole time, Gandalf," Elrond sounded disappointed by this. "You bring in a halfling as a burglar, put him on a dangerous assignment." He stares at him briefly unsatisfied. "This is what I've warned you about.

"Of course I was going to tell you," Gandalf explained in mild annoyance. "And really, I—I think you can trust that I know what we're doing."

"Do you?" Elrond retorted. "Lady Sif has been trying desperately to warn you about this. It's madness."

"Madness you say?" Gandalf retorted in annoyance. "What madness do you think this is? There has nothing I have done that is madness."

"But this one is," Elrond pointed out. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? What do you think will happen if you let them wake that beast?"

"What if we succeed?" Gandalf countered if there was an exact chance to prove him wrong. "If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

"Its a dangerous move, Gandalf," Elrond warned.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing," Gandalf argued against his warning.

"It is wise we not get involved in this danger," Elrond continued on his warning. "If Smaug discovers that we were involved in helping the dwarves enter that mountain, he will spread fire all over the mountains, valleys, forests. Everything will burn."

"Save me the warning of what else is at large," Gandalf disputed. "Think of what Thorin is trying to do. The throne of Erebor is his birthright. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten?" Elrond asked, wondering if Gandalf knew of this or not. "A strain of madness run deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, and that is what led to his downfall when he led an attempt to reclaim Moria. Then, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Driven mad by grief when he watched Thror perish. Can you swear to me or Sif that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you, Odin, or me to redraw the map of Middle-Earth."

Sif was silent during the calm argument. She didn't bother to speak as it was not her business to get involved in their argument. She continued to follow the two towards a marble stairway. The stairway winded up to a very large pavilion which overlooked the beauty of the city and valley all around. The pavilion had a very large roof that was all domed and a large round table was placed in the center with seats.

"With or without our help, Thorin leads his company to march on the mountain," Gandalf continued his explanation of what Thorin plans to do on his quest just as he arrives at the pavilion. "They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I."

"Perhaps, it would be wise for to answer to someone in our council," Elrond said, directing the wizard's attention to the opposite side of the pavilion.

Gandalf and Sif turn to face a very tall, but beautiful Light Elven woman with her back turned. She slowly turned around and faced the trio to greet them with respect. She wore a dark-grey cloak over her white gown. The woman's name was Galadriel, also known as the the Lady of Lothlórien, Lady of Light, Lady of the Wood, Lady of the Galadhrim, or Mistress of Magic. Galadriel was very beautiful, her hair being the most notable feature amongst her appearance. Galadriel, at least in her earlier years, was of a somewhat proud and rebellious nature. She was free-spirited, and during her time in Aman had many dreams of wide unexplored lands. In her early youth, she was very willful and of an "Amazon" disposition; and bound up her hair as a crown when taking part in athletic feats.

During her days in Doriath, Galadriel and her husband Celeborn would come to Middle-Earth. After the War of Wrath, Galadriel and Celeborn came to Lindon with so many survivors in Beleriand. Together, they ruled over the fiefdom of Harlindon, which was composed mostly of Sindar, under the High King Gil-galad. Eventually the couple moved to a new land called Eregion in far eastwards of Lindon. It was ruled by Celebrimbor, a grandson of Fëanor and distant cousin of Galadriel. They dwelt there for a time and Galadriel was present during the time when Celebrimbor crafted the Rings of Power. Galadriel learned of his fate, but could not bother what caused to become so obsessed with such terrible power that he couldn't resist when he tried to confront the Dark Lord Sauron himself.

After Sauron was vanquished and the One Ring was loss, Galadriel was now free to use one of the three elven rings she kept through the Third Age. With the power of her ring, she protected it from the intrusion of evils throughout the Third Age. It was during their days of power and glory in Lothlórien that Celebrían, their only child, married Elrond, a close friend of Galadriel's and bearer of Vilya after the death of Gil-galad during the Alliance. Celeborn and Galadriel had three grandchildren by her, one of whom, Arwen, they were especially close to. There, she formed the White Council along with Gandalf, Elrond, A'Lars, Frigga, Odin, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Osiris, Isis, and Saruman.

Gandalf was surprised to see her and responded to her in awe. "Lady Galadriel."

"Mithrandir, gwewin in enninath," _(Gandalf it has been a long time.)_ Galadriel greeted Gandalf to her in elvish with a smile on her face.

"Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal ú-eichia i Chíril Lorien," _(Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lorien.)_ Gandalf said in elvish, giving her remark to her beauty as he bowed his head to her in respect. He slightly turned his head over to Elrond and gave him a pleasant remark. "I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you."

"He didn't," A voice responded out of the darkness. "I did."

Gandalf slowly winced in recognition to face the other individual who spoke to him. Emerging out of the shadow was another wizard. He was described as an old man with white snow hair. He was tall, his face was long, and his eyes were deep and dark. He would appear in a white cloak, a habit he later changed into a cloak that changed colors as he moved.

Gandalf, upon seeing Saruman's face, was pleased to see him and him an honorable bow to him. "Saruman."

"You've been busy of late, my friend," Saruman commented on what his friend had been doing.

That was when a huge figure slowly stepped out of the shadowy corner to reveal himself to Gandalf. He was very tall and massive, having purple skin, long grey hair, and a beard that was all but brownish gray. Saruman noticed him from behind and didn't bother to turn around to face him, only allowing Gandalf to bow his head in respect to the person he knew. His name was A'Lars, a Titanian who was a survivor of a terrible genocide on his home planet that was issued by his son Thanos. Like the Light Elves of Alfheim, Arda, and other worlds, he too was immortal, and immune to disease and the debilitating effects of aging.

Before departing his home planet, A'Lars was very rich, but was known to be very generous and kind helping his kin. However, when his world was starting to be plagued by overpopulation, causing a drain on its resources which sent the Titanian race hurtling towards a societal cataclysm. A'Lars and a number of Titanians weren't willing to give up hope for their kin and sought to use their strategies to prevent the cataclysm from happening. That was when his eldest son Thanos proposed a solution. His solution was to allow half of the planet's population to be killed off as a way to preserve their finite resources. A'Lars tried to reason with his son and considered this plan to be madness since he saw this as a genocide.

After Thanos was cast out, A'Lars and the rest of his family and friends survived the terrible catastrophe along with a small amount of Titanians that tried to prevent their world from turning into ruin. Having failed to protect his kin, A'Lars and his wife Kazantra remained separate from their family and began to settle on the world of Arda that was related to their original home planet. During their stay, he and his wife learned the elven language Quenya. Upon their arrival to Middle-Earth, A'Lars and Kazantra came to Doriath as guests to Elu Thingol, the King of Doriath. It was there that they would befriended Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and Queen Melian during the days in Doriath. A'Lars and Melian were eager to learn the causes of the Exile of the Noldor, but Galadriel would tell them nothing of what occurred after the death of the Trees.

After participating in the War of Wrath, A'Lars was known to be a great hero and became a noble ally to the Light Elves of Lindon. He would accompany Lady Galadriel to the land of Eregion where they met the most famous elven smith known as Celebrimbor. He was present at the time during the crafting of the Rings of Power. However, he tried to convince Celebrimbor to not collarbone with Annatar since he didn't trust him. His warning failed, in which Celebrimbor would forge the Three Rings of the Light Elves, which were far more powerful than the lesser rings he forged. This act led him to fight in the War of the Last Alliance where he aided Elendil and his army across Dagorlad. After witnessing Sauron's defeat, A'Lars was among those that tried to convince Isildur to destroy the One Ring Celebrimbor forged, but refused due to being corrupted by the Ring's influence.

"Hello, Gandalf," A'Lars grinned in delight. "Its been a while old friend."

"The honor is mine, A'Lars," Gandalf grinned back at the Titanian. "Where is Lady Kazantra?"

"She is doing important business in the far east," A'Lars told him what his wife was doing. "Saruman requested my presence. I'm pretty sure you have a lot of things to explain."

"That is why your insolence has led us to attend this council once more," Another voice said from behind A'Lars. "We have to be reminded of the order of things."

A'Lars sighed with a weary smile and stood aside to reveal the person who was revealed to be Zeus Panhellenios, the King of Olympus and Supreme Monarch of the Olympians. His hair and beard were all brownish-red and wore armor that was all in silver.

Born ten of thousands years ago, Zeus was the son of Cronus and Rhea, the two mighty Olympian Rulers that ruled the planetary body of Olympia and its city Olympus. After Cronus overthrew his father and took position as King of Olympus, he was given a vision that his own children, including Zeus, would rise against him and imprison him in Tartarus. As a result, Cronus planned to prevent that from happening, and so he imprisoned his children Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia in the barren prison dimension. Appalled at the mistreatment of their children, Rhea concealed her sixth pregnancy from him and secretly gave birth to Zeus, somewhere in the land of Arcadia. Rhea gave the infant Zeus to Gaea who hid him on the island of Crete to be safe from Cronus.

As Zeus grew to adulthood among the Olympian shepherds of Mount Ida, the heart of Crete, he set on his quest to free his siblings from imprisonment and remove his father out of power. Once his powers grew strong, Zeus used his dimensional teleportation to bring him to Tartarus and freed his siblings, who had all grown to adulthood, from imprisonment. He also freed Polyphemus and an army of Cyclopes from the Hidden Isle that were also imprisoned by Cronus for rebelling and trying to remove him out of power. With the aid of his siblings and Cyclopes at his side, Zeus commanded an army of Olympians and other beings that fought in a ten year war with Cronus' army. As the battle was being drawn to an end, Zeus was victorious for defeating his father and banished him to be imprisoned in Tartarus.

"Zeus," Gandalf greeted him by bowing his head towards the Olympian king.

"Gandalf," Zeus replied by giving him a slight nod and a half-smile on his face.

Standing behind to Zeus were two hooded individuals that emerged from both corners. They removed their hoods to reveal their faces, Hera and Poseidon. Hera was the wife and sister of Zeus, making her the Queen of Olympus, and Poseidon was the brother of Zeus.

"I never thought we would schedule this meeting at a certain time," Hera said.

"Nor do we," Odin said.

Sif kneeled before Odin and Frigga. "My lord and lady."

"Odin, it is good to see you again my old friend," Gandalf smiled, pleased.

"I see Rivendell hasn't changed, Lord Elrond," Odin remarked.

"So mind if you tell us why we came?" Poseidon asked what this meeting was about.

* * *

For hours until dawn that was slowly arising from the eastern side of the world, the members of the White Council had been talking about the recent events that Gandalf had been up to. Gandalf, Saruman, Odin, Zeus, A'Lars, and Poseidon were seated around the stony pavilion while Elrond, Galadriel, Frigga, and Hera remained standing during the important meeting.

"Recruiting a halfling as a burglar," Hera scoffed, thinking this was a joke. "You have indeed lost your mind, Mithrandir."

"Not in the mind you see my lady," Gandalf said. "I've chosen Mr. Baggins for a good reason and he has a part to play in this prophecy."

"Not the prophecy again," Odin sounded a bit irritated. "We've spoken of this already. Saruman and Poseidon disagree as well."

"Neither do I," A'Lars calmly argued. "But I believe in the prophecy, especially the one that no one is allowed to speak of in Asgard."

"We both know of these prophecies, I know they're not to be ignored," Zeus said.

"I made it clear that none of us would speak of these prophecies," Odin claimed. "Must I inform the council that it is our responsibility to look after our own worlds from any perils to come."

"We've spent hours discussing all this and there doesn't seem to be any peril at all!" Poseidon exclaimed, but sighed as he remained calm. "Apologies, my lord Elrond."

"None taken, my friend," Elrond replied and gave a nod.

"I know we've talked so much in this council, but a few of us, like me, worry about one other prophecy that none of us should ever ignore," Gandalf recalled another. "Its not Ragnarök. It is one where a madman would claim all the Infinity Stones and half of all life in the universe would die."

A'Lars knew what Gandalf had mentioned about and sighed. "I know what it is you speak of, Mithrandir. The Infinity War, in which my son Thanos will play a big part in it."

"Your son is nothing but a madman," Poseidon said. "He will doom us all if he succeeds."

"He believes he can bring balance to the universe," Zeus clarified. "Its chaos he will bring."

"There is no light in him," Galadriel said as she slowly circled around. "Only pain and misery."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Poseidon wondered, standing up to address the council as he thought it was a total waste of time. "Lady Galadriel sees this. If Thanos knows where they are, we must find them. All of them. Either we hide them somewhere else across the universe… or destroy them."

"It'll take years to find these lost stones," Hera added. "However, my husband and I never informed you all of this. Several years ago, there was word from Hermes that someone on Midgard was in claim of an Infinity Stone locked inside of a cube."

"The Tesseract," Galadriel answered, sounding concerned of the news. "How was it found?"

"And more importably, who was in possession of it?" Saruman asked.

"Someone who looks dead to me in the eye," Hera described. "He disappeared during a battle against a very strong warrior who wielded a shield made out of pure vibranium."

"Impossible," Poseidon gasped.

"How is it the vibranium ended up on Midgard?" Frigga asked.

"No one knows," A'Lars answered. "But I could tell it was millions of years ago. Stories were told that a meteorite made of vibranium struck a continent on that world. Everywhere around, it affected the plant life around it."

"Perhaps we should investigate this," Poseidon suggested.

"Patience brother," Zeus said. "There will be a time to learn how the vibranium came to Earth, but we must dread carefully. Thanos is not the only threat we face. I see familiar faces at work. Faces that seek retribution."

"Zeus is right," Gandalf agreed. "For always Evil will look to find a foothold in the universe."

"Then tell us, Gandalf," Saruman insisted to hear what he had to say to him and the rest of the council. "Did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?"

"Unnoticed?" Gandalf sounded baffled by this since he was finding reason. "No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be right."

"The dragon has long been on your mind," Galadriel said, putting it more.

"The dragon?" Odin was surprised by hearing this. "This is what is troubling you? Smaug has laid silent and asleep in the Lonely Mountain for sixty years. Why are you concerned of this?"

"My concern of Smaug proves to me that he is a threat," Gandalf openly claimed.

"But Smaug is a lone wolf," Hera said. "He owes no allegiance to anyone."

"My point exactly," Poseidon agreed to his sister.

"But if he awakes and summons another fire storm by the weight of his breath, my heart tells me he will side with the enemy," Gandalf earnestly stated of what might happen. "With a dragon on the enemy's side, it would be a terrible effect."

"What enemy are you talking about?" Odin asked skeptically.

"Gandalf, you are talking about an enemy that has been defeated long ago," Saruman said.

"He's right," A'Lars agreed to Saruman's point. "We were there when Sauron was vanquished during the War of the Last Alliance, and without his power, he'll never regain his full strength."

"Does it not worry us that the last of the dwarf rings should simply vanish, along with its bearer?" Gandalf asked. "Of the seven dwarf rings, four were consumed by dragons, two were taken by Sauron before he fell in Mordor. The fate of the last dwarf ring remains unknown. The ring that was worn by Thrain."

"Without the Ruling Ring of Power, the seven are of no value to the enemy," Odin claimed. "To control the other rings, he needs "The One Ring", and that ring was lost long ago during the early years of the Third Age in this world. Rumors were told that it was swept out to sea by the waters of the Anduin. No one has found it, and if remains lost, we should leave it at that."

"Gandalf, for four hundred years, we have lived in peace within Middle-Earth," Elrond outlined. "A hard-won, watchful peace."

"Are we? Are we at peace?" Gandalf asked if that was something to be heard. "Ologs have been coming down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road. Many Sakaaran exiles pay homage to the enemy."

"Hardly a prelude to war." Hera calmly disagreed.

"Always you must meddle, looking for trouble where none exists," Saruman harshly claimed.

"Let him speak," Galadriel requested.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug," Gandalf began to address something else to the council. "Something far more powerful. We can remain blind, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The Wood-Folk there now call it 'Mirkwood' and they say…"

"Well, don't stop now," Saruman encouraged him to continue. "Tell us about the Wood-Folk say."

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer who can summon the dead," Gandalf said.

There was a bit shock, confusion, and concern within each and every member of the council. Was Gandalf bluffing about this? Odin and Zeus started to grow concerned of this and worry about how this sickness was spreading all over the Greenwood in the east.

"That's absurd," Saruman scoffed, declining to believe that. "No such power exists in this part of the world, nor any other."

"The only person who was gifted with such necromancy was Hades, our brother," Hera recalled. "Like our father, he committed terrible atrocities against Olympus and we imprisoned him in Tartarus. He'll never break out of his chains."

"But I am concerned of this necromancer that Gandalf speaks about," Odin said. "Hades had followers and I've known a few that studied necromancy."

"Then perhaps this necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man," Frigga stated. "A conjurer dabbling in dark magic."

"And so I thought too," Gandalf decided to go on. "But, Radagast has seen…"

"Radagast?!" Saruman foolishly interrupted. "Do not speak to me about Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow."

"Well, he's odd, I grant you," Gandalf remarked. "He lives a solitary life."

"It's not that," Saruman disgustedly remarked too about Radagast. "It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him, it is unbefitting of the Istari to be wander in the woods."

"Well if we are to believe that this Necromancer is not what he says to be, then it's proof," A'Lars confirmed.

As A'Lars had been speaking, Gandalf suddenly reaches into the fold of his robe and pulls something out. He lifts a package that was given to him by Radagast the Brown. which he had in his lap, and places it on the table. It lets out a dull thud.

"What is that?" Frigga wondered in concern.

"It can't be," Elrond gasped in confusion.

"Its a relic… of Mordor," Galadriel stunned.

Zeus reached his hand out to unwrap the package and opens it, revealing the sword Radagast took from Dol Guldur. The White Council members look upon it in shock.

"It can't be," A'Lars said, shocked upon seeing what it was.

"Its a Morgul… a Morgul Blade," Frigga identified the weapon.

"But that's impossible," Poseidon rebuked in shock. "These weapons weren't forged since the end of the Second Age."

"This weapon was made by someone," Hera said. "Someone with the power to construct weapon out of poison."

"Made for the Witch-king of Angmar, and buried with him," Galadriel explained. "When Angmar fell, men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High-Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them, in a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

"This is not possible," Elrond said in contradiction. "A powerful spells lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened by force."

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman testily asked.

"I have none," Gandalf innocently admitted.

"Because there is none," Saruman rammed, believing he made the exact point.

"We should examine what we know," Poseidon decided. "Enemies have dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a mortal sorcerer, who calls himself the Necromancer, has taken up residence in a ruined fortress."

"It's not so very much, after all," Hera rebuffed. "But the question of this dwarvish company, however, troubles us deeply. They go towards the mountain, reclaiming something that is already lost to them. A sickness lies in that mountain for a reason. If Thorin Oakenshield should succumb to it, he will doom his people, should he fail."

"We're not convinced, Gandalf, I do not feel we can condone such a quest," Saruman disagreed on what Thorin planned on doing. "If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand anyone's reasons for raising their hopes."

"Well I am afraid there is nothing else for it," Odin sighed.

That was when a brown-haired elf entered the pavilion to bring important news to Lord Elrond and the council. The elf's name was Lindir, one of Elrond's most trusted advisors that served him in Rivendell for centuries during the Third Age.

"My Lord Elrond; the dwarves… they've gone," Lindir informed him very hastily.

"Like I said, its suicide," Hera scoffed and turned to leave the council immediately.

"I think we're done," Poseidon announced that the addressing of the council was over.

* * *

In the present time, Sif had already finished her explanation about the White Council. Coulson had listened to every word she said about this Morgul-Blade she spoke out.

"I didn't know Zeus and Poseidon were part of this council that you spoke about," Coulson smiled weirdly.

"They forged this council for a purpose," Sif said.

"So this weapon your friend showed, this Morgul-Blade, what does it do?" Coulson asked.

"It is something that no one like you or me should ever wield," Sif warned. "Its a blade made out of poison. Trust me, Son of Coul, this weapon would kill you."

"And that is something I'm not stupid to even touch," Coulson said. "Trust me, Lady Sif, these a lot of classified things that are dangerous to touch, especially monoliths."

"Best be careful about what these monoliths do," Sif said about them. "Very few can be deadly and it will kill you, no matter what."

"But that doesn't about them," Coulson said. "This is still something that happened on Arda, right?"

"It is," Sif answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Coulson had been listening a lot of what Sif had known. Her stories seemed to intrigue and bore him a bit. There were a lot of things that he was eager to hear since he refused to ignore the truth of her words. He turned to notice a couple of people that had been listening to Sif's story, thinking she was an author trying to share it with a person who was willing to have it published very soon. She explained even further how she and Gandalf rescued Thorin and his company from goblins in the Goblin Tunnels, escaping Azog and his pack, being recused by giant eagles, and meeting a man who can shape-shift into a big brown bear.

"So this man you met can turn into a bear?" Coulson weirdly asked.

"Beorn was his name," Sif told him his name and took sip of her drink. "He doesn't like trespassers entering his land, especially orcs."

"So much for watching the Wolfman," Coulson scoffed, reminding what he saw before.

"I'm sorry, the Wolfman?" Sif asked, confused.

"Thriller-type movie, wouldn't suggest you see it if you insisted, but I know a certain enhanced individuals that can shape-shift," Coulson explained. "I even have one on my team."

"Hmm, I see," Sif remarked.

"Before we go on, I never asked you this," Coulson said. "I just… you've been a great friend… and ally in helping us stop a wicked enchantress and uncovering the truth of Inhumans, so I'm asking if you want be part of my team."

Sif was redundant at first and hesitated with a smile on her face. She trusted S.H.I.E.L.D. as the only agency she's known, but it was bad luck she didn't know the Avengers since she remained on Asgard. Coulson was the only person Sif knew as a good friend and ally, who was offering her a position in joining the agency.

"I never was asked of that proposal," Sif said.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Coulson wonder with a grin.

"Its a deal," Sif smiled. "Earning a job like this could bring order of any race that can be part of your agency."

"Apparently, that agency has been passed over to one of my top agents, Director Daisy Johnson," Coulson told her.

"I'll be looking forward to meet her," Sif remarked as she took a sip.

"Actually, she's the person who almost kidnapped," Coulson added.

Sif was confused, but when she realized what he meant, she was surprised that Skye had a real name; Daisy Johnson. "So its her, the Inhuman? Gandalf told me once that Inhumans would be play a big part in destroying this ancient evil that took refuge in the old fortress of Dol Guldur."

"Dol Guldur?" Coulson asked about that.

"For what you should know, that place is cursed," Sif explained fiercely. "Its a hill of sorcery. The Wood-Folk believed it was abandoned long ago." She peered her head closer to him and whispered. "But they were wrong."

"It wasn't abandoned," Coulson answered softly.

"No," Sif breathed.

Coulson could tell that fear was drawn in her face and that she noticed something back at the old fortress. He began to wonder what it was. "You saw something?"

"Something that we thought was vanquished long ago," Sif shook her head in fear and sniffed. "We were wrong."

Gandalf and Sif were forced to abandon the company of Thorin Oakenshield near the western border of Greenwood. The realm seemed to have had much the same boundaries as it did at the end of the Third Age for most of its history. It was roughly rectangular in shape: stretching from the foothills of the Grey Mountains in the north to the North Undeep in the south, and from the east edge of the vale of Anduin to Erebor. It was bisected by the ancient Old Forest Road. Later, when this road became unusable, a second path through the forest was made to the north. Between the two paths lay the Mountains of Mirkwood. The Forest River cut through the forest's northern end from its source in the western Grey Mountains, joined in the centre by the Enchanted River which flowed north from the Mountains of Greenwood. Now, Greenwood succumbed to a strange sickness that infected almost the entire realm, and at this point it became known as Mirkwood.

For days, Gandalf and Sif were walking up a hill filled with ruins. They realized they were getting closer to the High Fells of Rhudaur where the Nine servants of Sauron were sealed and buried there after their defeat in the battle of Fornost. They were hoping to get the exact answers if the servants of the enemy had returned to finish what they should've done long ago. Sif followed Gandalf from behind as they carefully climb a narrow stone ledge built into the side of a tall, bare, mountain. Just as Gandalf reaches a door in the side of the mountain, the stone ledge he is standing on crumbles away, and he begins to fall, but Sif was quick to catch him and hurl up onto the entrance of a doorway. A set of metal interlocking bars that had in the past covered the doorway now sit broken and bent away from the opening. Sif takes a moment to observe her weapon and keeps it open incase if danger was waiting inside.

Gandalf steps through the doorway and into a short tunnel going into the mountain, but that was when he suddenly grabbed by some invisible force and he is pulled swiftly into the mountain. The tunnel led the wizard into a vast, cavernous hollow in the mountain, and the ground falls away into the distance at the end of the tunnel. Sif follows Gandalf inside and uses her weapon to prevent her from sliding down. She was relived that Gandalf was able to stop himself from falling into the pit, otherwise she would've been the only one to continue this mystery on her own. With Sif at his side, Gandalf hastily blew the end of his staff to summon the light in order for them to see where they go. The two look around to examine every surrounding in the dark cavern. It was completely quiet with no guarding the ancient place that was thought to have been forgotten. On the far wall of the cavern, they sees a door similar to the one they had just entered. They go to it by carefully walking on narrow stones set in the sides of the cavern.

"These doors were shattered," Sif examined fearfully.

"Whoever did this was after something," Gandalf claimed. "But through us, we are getting closer to the truth. If we uncover this, we'll soon learn of what the Necromancer has in plan."

Sif and Gandalf slowly walk towards a gate that was all broken and bent. Without hesitation, they enters the crypt and see a tomb from inside. However, the cover of the tomb has been broken, causing Sif to take her weapon incase if something terrible would happen. Once they reached the tomb very close to see if a body was there, a bird flies out of the broken tomb at Gandalf. Sif and Gandalf then turn around to find a shadowy figure behind them, but when the light in Gandalf's staff beamed high, the figure was none other than Radagast the Brown.

Radagast had a very eccentric personality, but was known to be very selfless, brave, highly intelligent, and has an adept understanding on how nature works, including performing healing spells and at magical blasts. Despite his somewhat childish ways, Radagast was known to be adept at combat.

"Radagast," Sif sighed in relief.

"My Lady Sif," Radagast greeted her with a bow and began to wonder. "Why am I here Gandalf?"

"Trust me, Radagast, we would not have called you here without good reason," Gandalf explained.

Radagast quickly removes his hat to let three of his birds fly into the nest on his head. Once they were in, he covers them safely. "This is not a nice place to meet."

"No, it is not," Sif said as she exits the crypt. "Its foul and cursed."

"Theses are dark spells, Gandalf," Radagast examined the cavern. "Old, and full of hate. Who was buried here?"

"The very nine that served the One," Sif answered.

"Oh, so that's where I am," Radagast gasped.

"If the One had a name, it's long since been lost," Gandalf said. "He would have been known only as a servant of evil. One of a number. One of nine."

After going over what they uncovered, Sif, Gandalf and Radagast leave the entrance of the High Fells and traveled down towards open land.

"We have to inform Odin of this," Sif said. "He needs to know what's at stake here."

"She's making a good point," Radagast agreed. "We should warn the rest of the White Council. Tell them what we found… empty."

"We are getting closer than ever, but what I fear is that war is being drawn to us now," Gandalf explained what he knew. "The Ringwraiths have been summoned to Dol Guldur."

"But it cannot be the Necromancer," Radagast assumed. "A mortal sorcerer could not summon such evil."

"Who said it was mortal?" Gandalf asked him that. "The Nine only answer to one master. We've been blind, Radagast, and in our blindness, the Enemy has returned."

Sif looks shocked. "No, impossible."

"Impossible or not, but he's summoning his servants," Gandalf continued to uncover more. "Azog the Defiler is no ordinary hunter. He is a commander, a commander of legions. The enemy is preparing for war. It will begin in the east. His mind is set upon that mountain."

"We have to go back," Sif worriedly said in a hast. "They must be warned."

"Go back to where?" Radagast asked fearfully.

"To rejoin the others," Gandalf hastily answered. "They have no idea what is coming. Azog plans to lead his armies towards the mountain and Thorin is walking directly into a trap. He is outnumbered and without an army of his own brethren, the throne of Erebor will be gone."

"We cannot forsake them," Sif said. "They are all in grave danger."

"If what you say is true, every world in the universe is in grave danger," Radagast added on what else would happen. "The power in that fortress will only grow stronger. If you can't stop it, then all worlds will fall."

"You want us to cast our friends aside?" Gandalf asked.

"I think its for the best that you leave them to their fate," Radagast said. "For I know that their part in awakening the beast will bring fire to the mountain, but the last Black Arrow will pierce through the dragon's hide."

"Your telling us that Smaug will perish?" Sif wonder if that was the case.

"Which is why we must deal with this before its too late," Radagast warned. "The darkness, the sickness, everywhere it goes will start to spread through any land it touches. Decay will increase, webs moving over with spiders. Its only a matter of time before it happens. If we find out how we can destroy the source of this power, the sickness will quickly dissipate and everything that fell in decay will restore. We are out of time. You must decide for yourself if you're willing to take up to the task in stopping the Necromancer."

"Hmm, if this is the end, then so be it," Gandalf forcefully agreed.

For the last couple of days, Radagast led Gandalf and Sif across the forest of Mirkwood towards the ruined fortress of Dol Guldur. Also known as the Hill of Sorcery, was a vast stronghold located in the far south of the Woodland Realm. Originally known as Amon Lanc, had been the capital of Oropher's Silvan Elves, who had departed north to settle in the Woodland Realm. When word had been reached that an evil presence took over Amon Lanc and a shadow fell upon Greenwood, Gandalf and Sif were willing to put a stop to this before. Radagast was afraid to go back to that place.

Upon their approach to the bridge which connected from their side to the fortress, they saw that the whole place seemed abandoned. All the rocks within that fortress were weathered and broken. There are many pieces of sharp metal forged to look like vines of thorns. Still, Gandalf could feel that there was an air of menace within the old fortress and could tell that the Necromancer was still there. He had a feeling that the Necromancer sensed their arrival and could probably prepare an ambush.

"At last," Sif breathed, awaiting for what was to come.

"Dol Guldur, the hill of sorcery," Gandalf stared fiercely at the old fortress.

"It may look abandoned, but I know the Necromancer awaits us," Radagast said.

"As it is meant too," Sif said.

"A spell of concealment lies over this place, which means our enemy is not yet ready to reveal himself," Gandalf said. "He has not regained his full strength. Radagast, I need you to carry a message to the Lady Galadriel. Tell her we must force his hand."

"What do you mean?" Radagast asked, confused.

"We're going in there," Gandalf answered. "On no account come after us. Do I have your word?"

Radagast slowly walks away as he speaks. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." He then stopped and suddenly turns around and calls to the two. "Wait! What if it's a trap?"

"Turn around Radagast, and do not come back," Sif ordered.

"It's undoubtedly a trap," Gandalf whispered as he draws his sword, then, with his sword in one hand and staff in the other, he strides across the bridge.

Lady Sif sheathes her weapon and sets herself ready to engage what was in that fortress. She could tell that the Necromancer was in there and awaiting to meet him. Together, the two wander slowly across the fortress, seeing everything around. There were a lot of cages filled with skeletons that were imprisoned and left to starve. Upon approaching an open area where it was completely empty, Gandalf begins reciting a spell of light in order to draw out the Necromancer.

"Cé ná ulco sís nurtaina… I ettuluvas caninye! Cánin i sá tanuvaxe!" _(The evil that is hidden here...I command it come forth! I command it reveal itself!)_ Gandalf deeply chanted in a language as he begins to pound his staff on the ground. From the jewel at the top of the staff, an orb of light/energy emanates and moves like a shockwave away, passing through all the matter around Gandalf. This seems to be a spell that reveals hidden evil. However, it reveals nothing yet. Seeing nothing, Gandalf and Sif walk towards a new place.

"Show yourself," Sif murmured with a glaring look on her face.

"Come," Gandalf insisted for her to follow him.

Sif and Gandalf slowly descend some stairs which takes them to a different empty level. Cages, rocks, and vines were everywhere around this level, and still, there was no sign of the Necromancer. Sif had a feeling that the Necromancer was playing tricks and had been wanting to lead them into a trap that Radagast fearfully asked them about. She had a feeling that Radagast could be right. Upon looking around, they didn't realize they were being watched by someone.

"Something doesn't seem to be right, Mithrandir," Sif said. "We've been walking in circles, and the Necromancer hasn't shown hi face to us."

"He will not remain hidden for long, my lady," Gandalf assured her. "Come, me must…"

His sentence was cut short when he was suddenly attacked by a hairy figure, who just ascended from a top of a structure, wielded his weapon and openly ambushed the wizard. Caught off guard, Sif grabbed the figure and tossed the figure into a wall, but the insane, savagery creature, stood up and began to attack her instead. Gandalf managed to catch the figure by surprise and tossed him aside towards an edge and fell.

"What was that?" Sif breathed hastily.

"Come," Gandalf beckoned.

Inside a rocky maze filled with bones and rocks, Gandalf and Sif look around to see if where the creature was. They could tell he was close, but where? That was when the creature emerged and Sif tried to get at him, but since the whole place was maze, it was impossible for her grab him. Hearing growls in every corner, Sif and Gandalf looked all over, only for the creature to attack them from above. Gandalf grabbed the creature, who was struggling to free himself, only for Sif to restrain as Gandalf began to chant a spell to remove the sorcery that infected the creature. Once the spell was lifted out of the creature, Gandalf and Sif were shocked that the creature was revealed to be Thrain. Thrain was the son of Thrór and Dís I. Married to Lagertha, he was the father of Thorin II, Frerin, and Dís II. Thráin fled with his father, his three children, and the surviving Dwarves when the Dragon Smaug descended on the Lonely Mountain when the dragon Smaug descended on Lonely Mountain and sacked the Dwarven kingdom. After the dwarves were forced to live in exile away from the Lonely Mountain, Thráin, along with father and son, wandered farther south and they eventually settled in the hills of Dunland. There, they remained for twenty more years where they were forced to make a mangy living.

Years after the destruction of the kingdom of Lonely Mountain, a life of poverty took a toll on the mind of King Thrór and he became restless and desperate. He sought to journey away in search of a scrap of wealth but he did not specify Moria. At their parting, he gave to his son Thráin his Ring of Power as well as the map of the Lonely Mountain. Thráin fought alongside his father and son in the siegeless battle against a legion of Orcs that had claimed the ancient dwarf kingdom of Khazad-dûm "Moria". When his father was killed by Azog the Defiler, he tried to restain his son Thorin from charging towards the pale Orc and warned him that Azog was tasked to wipe out the line of Durin and by his life, he refused to allow the Defiler to kill his own son. After he ordered Thorin to stay away from the deadly orc, Thráin ran a charge towards the Dimrill gate to avenge Thrór's death, but was injured by the Defiler, lost Thrór's Ring of Power before he could try, and was taken to Dol Guldur as a prisoner. Many Dwarves believed that he was driven mad by grief and went missing or had been among the fallen, but his son Thorin had searched among the dead bodies of Moria and knew that Thráin had survived the battle.

"Thrain, son of Thror," Gandalf breathed in surprise upon seeing Thror's son alive. "My old friend."

"Gandalf?" Thrain coughed upon recognizing his face. He turned to look at Sif. "Sif?"

"Its alright, your free," Sif smiled.

"A lifetime," Thrain began to recall what had happened when he was in the fortress. "I've been here a lifetime."

"I'm so sorry I gave you up for dead," Gandalf deeply apologized for believing that he was dead.

"I had a son," Thrain remembered he had a son. "Thorin."

"And you will see him again," Gandalf assured his promise in hopes that Thrain will reunite with his son.

"Come, we must leave," Sif assured. "If the place has been abandoned, then we must return to where Thorin is."

Sif, Gandalf, and Thrain began to exit the ruins. As they were making their way out, Thrain continued to remember a lot more on what had happened tp him. His memories slowly came back along the way. He began to remember the day when he fought in the battle of Moria with his father and son against Azog's army.

"The Orcs had taken Moria," Thrain recalled a lot more about how the orcs took the ancient city of Moria that belonged to the dwarves. "War… we were at war. Sif, Thor, and Odin were with us, but I was surrounded." Then he made a sudden stop and out of shock and fear, he began to realize something. "The Defiler. Azog the Defiler had come."

"What happened when you were there?" Sif deliberately asked. "Where is the ring that your father gave to you before he perished?"

Gandalf lifted Thrain's right hand. He wondered if he still had the last of the seven Dwarf rings that were passed down from one Dwarven King to another. However, out of shock, both Gandalf and Thrain realized that it was gone. It was now missing along with the finger had worn on. t was sliced off.

"They took it," Thrain fearfully gasped. "They took the last one."

"The last of the seven dwarf rings forged by Celebrimbor," Gandalf whispered and gave a concerned glance over his shoulder. He started to realize something was a midst. "Come, let's get you out of here."

"There is no way out!" Thrain cried in despair and horror. "They will stop you. The serpent will stop you!"

Looking around, Gandalf and Sif did not see anything at all. They realized that Thrain was seeing that the vines were moving like serpents ready to devour their prey.

"Its an illusion," Gandalf dismissed as he struck the wall with his staff. "Just an illusion."

"My lord, what have they done to you?" Sif compassionately asked.

"I never told them," Thrain explained everything to her. "When they captured me, I was placed in a cage and then tortured by the Necromancer. He tried to make reveal the location of the map… and the key to Erebor. Every time, I refused to speak, he would… he would torture my mind, causing me to act like a rabid animal. He may have succeeded in taking all the hope I had, but I did not speak." He turned to Gandalf and asked him. "Have you kept them safe safe, Gandalf? The map and the key."

"I gave them to Thorin," Gandalf told him what he did. "You'd be proud of him. He's take up the quest to reclaim Erebor."

"Erebor?!" Thrain gasped in pure shock upon hearing the word.

"He will retrieve the Arkenstone," Gandalf continued to explain. "The seven armies of the Dwarves will answer to a new king."

"No, no, Thorin must not go near Erebor!" Thrain warned. "No one must enter that mountain!"

"But why, you would allow your kingdom to remain in ruin?" Sif scoffed.

"Erebor means nothing to our kin," Thrain spat. "Its cursed. You forgotten. A sickness lies within the mountain itself. It bounds to my bloodline, including Thorin himself. My father succumbed to it, as have I. As I broke out of the mountain, I was free. You must not let my son enter the mountain or he will succumb to the sickness my father had. Too much gold, jewels, and mithril will draw him to utter despair."

"Where did the sickness come from exactly?" Gandalf calmly demanded, wanting to know more of this sickness.

"No one knew where," Thrain answered. "But then I realized it came… from here."

"The sickness," Sif said, looking around the fortress. "Its not in all of Mirkwood. Its everywhere. Everywhere where it touches."

"Every corner of Rhovanion," Thrain told her in utter despair.

Gandalf, Sif, and Thrain had been trying to figure out how to get out of the fortress as the night approached with a storm all around. No rain came down, and the three were still in luck in trying to escape this terrible place.

"He is waiting for them," Thrain explained more of what he knew. "They are in league. The dragon and the one." He turns around to face Gandalf and Sif that were following them and beckoned them to follow. "Hurry, we must hurry!"

Before they could escape, a white pale orc emerged from the rocks and ambushed the wizard by striking him with his mace. Sif drew her weapon, only for several orcs that ambushed her from behind and attacked her. Sif bravely defender herself, slashing and kicking them aside with her weapon. Gandalf was alright, but at the sight of horror, he noticed that the pale orc that struck him was Azog the Defiler. Azog laughed wickedly in victory in front of Thrain, Gandalf, and Sif, who were all trying to defend themselves from his band of orcs that followed him.

"Nakhig lo shulun, sharuku!" _(You have come too late, wizard!)_ Azog wickedly responded in pleasure and prepared to strike him down once agin. "Gorz nash." _(It is done.)_

Once the Defiler was ready to go for the kill, Gandalf wasn't willing to let himself down with a fight against the Defiler. He grabbed his staff in time and used it to stop the deadly pale orc from going in for the kill.

"Where is your master?!" Gandalf demanded immediately. "Where is he?!"

"Mig shâ zog," _(He is everywhere.)_ Azog swaggered. "Undagush! Nakh, shu raka!" _(We are legion! Come, see for yourself!)_

Gandalf backs into the corner of the platform; while holding Azog at bay with his staff, Gandalf looks at the lower lowers of Dol Guldur behind him and sees hordes of Orcs and Wargs below, all armed for war.

Gandalf and Sif back into the corner of the platform. While Gandalf holding Azog at bay with his staff, Sif looks at the lower levels of Dol Guldur behind her and sees hordes of soldiers below, all armed for war. Just as Azog raises his mace, Gandalf, Sif, and Thrain stand together. The wizard swings his staff and summons a blinding flash of light and a thunderclap in order to confuse the Defiler and his goons. When Azog and his Orcs open their eyes, Gandalf, Sif, and Thrain had already disappeared, but they hear their footsteps moving away.

"Gurid dum!" _(Pursue them to the end!)_ Azog furiously ordered his soldiers to pursue them.

Gandalf, Sif, and Thrain were running across the ruins as a group of Orcs, mounted on Wargs, were now in pursuit from behind. They ran out of a building onto a bridge, and just as Sif and Thrain moved cross quickly, Gandalf and strikes the building with his staff, causing parts of it to crumble and fall down, crushing the Wargs on his tail and destroying the bridge.

"C'mon," Sif yelled, pulling Gandalf with her.

Gandalf, Sif, and Thrain continue to run as fast as they could, figuring out how to get out of this foul place before it becomes their tomb. They didn't hesitate to stop, and they kept on running to reach their way out. as they were getting close to the exit, they ran onto a larger ruined bridge. Their faces turn to horror when they came face-to-face with a massive cloud of shadow that appeared in front of them.

"Odin's beard," Sif gasped in the sight of horror.

"The Necromancer," Gandalf growled in fury, raising his staff in front of them.

"There is no light, Wizard," The Necromancer taunted his foe. "None that can defeat darkness."

Thrain backed away in fear, but Sif stands in front to protect him while Gandalf unleashes a protective spherical shield of light around themselves. The Necromancer wasn't willing to go easy with them, and so he unleashes his own tendrils of shadow to try to pierce the shield, but cannot. As the shadow continues pounding at the shield, Gandalf struggles, and the shield starts to grow smaller. Sif and Thrain huddle themselves behind the wizard as the shield continues to shrink, but Gandalf yelled in fury and used the might of his power to make the shield grow larger once again.

However, the Necromancer grows even stronger, strong enough to disintegrate the bridge in front of Gandalf's shield. The shield grows smaller and smaller, until it is barely bigger than Gandalf. Gandalf opens his eyes in shock, and his shield completely disappears, and he is pushed back. The shadow rushes at him, but he manages to form his shield again. He falls onto his knees, holding his staff above his head, and the shield continues to grow and shrink. Finally, the shadow pushes so hard that Gandalf's shield collapses, and he falls back.

The shadow turns into a wreath of flames, and Gandalf holds his staff above his head with both hands. The flames turn into the slit pupil of an eye, then slowly take the form of a tall man, wearing armor, and with a helmet shaped like spikes. As figure approaches the three, Gandalf's staff burns and disintegrates away to nothing. The shadows pick Gandalf up into the air and then slam him down on the stones. They then hurl him into a wall and hold him there. The wall around him crumbles and falls in the presence of the Necromancer. The Necromancer looks at the trio, and the flames around him began to explode, forming the fiery eye with his body at the center like an iris.

"Sauron," Gandalf moaned out his name, recognizing the Necromancer for what it really is.

* * *

In the present, Sif continued to explain everything about her time in Dol Guldur, how she and Gandalf were able to uncover the mystery of the servants risen from their tombs, soldiers gathering to pay homage to the Necromancer, and finally encountering the Necromancer himself who in the other hand was the Dark Lord Sauron.

"I saw him, Coulson," Sif told everything about what she saw during her investigation in the old fortress of Dol Guldur. "From out of the darkness. I didn't want to believe it. I thought the Necromancer was just playing tricks on us, but he wasn't. It was real." She nodded her head fearfully. "The Dark Lord. Fire was all around him. He was like a burning eye."

Coulson placed his hand on her hands and asked solely. "Who was the Dark Lord?"

"Sauron," Sif breathed out her exact answer.

"Who is this Sauron you speak about?" Coulson wanted a specific answer from her.

"A being with terrible power," Sif said.


	4. Chapter 4

A sign of horror twitched through Sif's face. She recalled everything on what had happened back at Dol Guldur. She continued to explain more to Agent Coulson about the Dark Lord Sauron, a being who was the greatest and most trusted servant of Morgoth before and during the First Age. She explained everything about what the Dark Lord planned to do and then pushed forward about the War of the Last Alliance. It was then when Isildur, son of Elendil, slew the Dark Lord and took the One Ring which corrupted him.

Coulson began to understand everything that all connects to what had happened during her mission. Coulson carried a very concern, but worried look on his face. He feared that ever since Thanos met his demise, Sauron might've waited for the exact time to strike, but why?

"So this is what connects to Malekith and Thanos?" Coulson wondered if that was the answer.

"Yes," Sif breathed. "All of New Asgard thought Malekith was destroyed, but he ends up alive, forming the Dark Council, and starting a war against the Nine Realms, Midgard included."

"Malekith paid homage to the Dark Lord, didn't he?" Coulson asked.

"He did," Sif nodded and went on to talk about the Dark Lord. "Sauron had many names during his time before he bent to conquer every world in the universe. Now that he has returned, I fear that he is ready to finish where he left off. To divide and conquer."

"But why hasn't he done that yet?" Coulson asked sharply. "For the last sixty years, no one like you nor Thor, couldn't stop him!"

"Sauron's power was growing when he fled into Mordor!" Sif exclaimed, slamming her fists on the table. "How were we suppose to stop him then?!"

Her act of aggression caused the attention of several customers that turned to see why she reacted. Coulson seemed embarrassed by this now with a slight half-grin on his face.

"Its alright, we're talking about a play, so no need to ask," Coulson said, making up a story to the customers and turns back to Sif. "Best you come to your senses."

"Forgive me, Son of Coul," Sif apologized, regaining her sanity. "I was wrong to burst out like that."

"Its okay," Coulson said. "No need to apologize."

Sif sighed and took a moment to speak. "I would've stopped him. My people would've considered me the Slayer of Sauron, but his power was too great. Odin, Zeus, Saruman, Elrond, and Galadriel tried to stop him, but he fled somewhere in the east of Rhovanion. While Odin and Zeus returned to their worlds, Saruman was left to take charge in hunting the Dark Lord himself, finding ways to put a stop to him."

"What happened when you encountered him?" Coulson asked.

"Instead of killing me, Sauron banished me to Vormir," Sif went on.

* * *

Following their defeat, Sif gasped suddenly when she awoke, but then she began to realize that she was surrounded by sand dunes alternating with shallow pools around the base of a large mountain. Out of shock and pure confusion, she realized that she wasn't in the old fortress anymore. She remembered that she was with Gandalf and Thrain when the trio confronted the Necromancer face-to-face, who turned out to be the Dark Lord Sauron in disguise. She saw that neither Gandalf nor Thrain were with her. Sif stands herself up

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" Sif called out, raising her spear high up.

"Heimdall, cannot summon you, not from this world," A common voice responded immediately, speaking in an eastern accent.

The voice alerted the Asgardian warrior and drew her weapon in self-defense, shouting in fury. "Show yourself!"

"Please forgive me, where are my manners, welcome to Vormir... Lady Sif, daughter of Brodag," The voice politely welcomed her.

Sif turned around to face a floating figure, who had been hovering above her. The figure kept his face hidden within the shadow of his hood.

"Who are you?" Sif demanded an answer, holding her weapon in defense.

"I am the Stonekeeper," Stonekeeper introduced himself. "Guardian of Vormir and protector of the Soul Stone."

Sif didn't trust the hooded Stonekeeper and began to ask. "How did I get...

"Here," Stonekeeper finished her sentence. "Perhaps you should ask the Nameless Enemy that."

"You know of Sauron?" Sif asked, sounding shocked that the Stonekeeper knew already.

"It is my curse to know every name across the universe," Stonekeeper said. "As I know yours, Lady Sif."

"The Dark Lord overpowered me and my companions," Sif began to recall what had happened.

"And yet here you are alive and well," Stonekeeper added. "Perhaps the Dark Lord decided to spare your life and send you here to walk amongst the dunes... forever. A very painful way to die, don't you think."

"I do not plan to stay here for eternity, Stonekeeper," Sif glared at him. "I will return to Arda and finish where I left off."

"Hmm, and so you will," Stonekeeper chuckled slightly.

"You are the Guardian of this world, tell me how to get back?" Sif demanded.

"You must understand this, should you fail, you shall wait for the next a hundred years from now before the door to K'un-Lun opens," Stonekeeper explained and gave her some instructions when he pointed directly at a mountain peak.

"I am prepared," Sif said, giving a determined look around her face.

"I can see you are," Stonekeeper said. "Go to the cave beyond the mountain side. The door will remain open until sundown. I'm pretty sure our paths will one day cross again."

"We will never meet again, Stonekeeper," Sif scoffed and walked off.

"Farewell... daughter of Asgard," Stonekeeper mockingly replied back as she kept on walking. "The time will come once the Stone of Vormir is reclaimed. The Dark Lord continues to regain his strength. The realms of Arda will fall by his wrath, vengeance, and malice. HYDRA will rule by his side."

Sif didn't know what the word HYDRA meant. For a second, she thought it was creature that paid homage to the Dark Lord, but that wasn't the case. Sif didn't bother to turn back and ask anymore questions to the Stonekeeper, for she fears that the Stonekeeper himself might pay his loyalty to the Dark Lord himself. As the sun was slowly setting, Sif didn't bother to stop running. She leaped across every rock to reach the top of the mountain side. She quickly dashes inside the cave and noticed a strange looking doorway. It was the doorway that would lead her straight into the city of K'un-Lun. Lady Sif hesitated at first, believing that the Stonekeeper was lying to her, however, when she turns to notice the sun beginning to set, Sif quickly enters the doorway and feared what she was about to face on the other side.

Sif opens her eyes and found that once she runs out of a cave, she realized that she was surrounded by snow and rocks. The Stonekeeper had been true to his word, but Sif couldn't bare to trust him. She looks around and tries to see if she could find anyone to help her, but there was no one there. She leapt downwards to see if she could get a better look, but that was when she would prepare for incoming snow storm. After surviving a terrible fall during the storm, Sif walks through a snowy pathway. She keeps on going and going, but had trouble seeing through the windy snow storm that blew right into her face. Despite being an Asgardian, Sif was strong enough not to give up. She had a job to do, return to Arda, and find, and rescue Gandalf and Thrain. As she continued to push her legs even faster, she lost her balance and collapsed on the snow.

* * *

For hours, Sif had been lying asleep inside a quite, but warm cave. She slowly opened her eyes and arose immediately to find out where she was. Then, she turned to a figure, all draped and hooded, covering almost his entire face and eyes. The figure had making a fire inside the cave.

"Your lucky that you survived, otherwise you be dead," The Hooded Man said.

"Where am I?" Sif asked, wanting to know where she is. "Is this K'un-Lun?"

"In a dark, dank cave like this, yes you are," The Hooded Man answered, throwing some ashes on the rocky ground.

"Who are you?" Sif demanded.

"I am the Immortal Iron Fist, one of K'un-Lun's greatest weapons, but you can call me Orson... Orson Randall," Orson introduced himself and gripped his hand, which by Sif's surprise, it started to glow silvery light. "But now, I am known as the Silver Fist."

"I've heard so many tales of great champions that wielded the power of the Iron Fist under their command," Sif sounded surprised upon meeting an Iron Fist.

"And I'm surprised to meet a noble Asgardian," Orson said. "I can tell by the look of yourself and yes, I know who you are, but I never met your kin. However, it surprises me already to meet one of you. The people of this city have been allies to Asgard since the dark times."

"Then I suppose you know about Sauron?" Sif wondered if Orson already knew why she was here.

"Yes," Orson nodded. "Master Kung told me stories about the War of the Last Alliance, how an Iron Fist fought alongside the allied races of Arda to confront the Dark Lord. He was very specific and warned me that the Dark Lord would return."

"And now he has," Sif sighed.

"No one in K'un-Lun knows how to defeat him," Orson said. "The Elders believe that something or someone kept him from being killed."

"The One Ring," Sif answered.

"Well if that's true, then we're doomed, or better yet, screwed," Orson said, turning to stare at some writings on the wall. He stares at them and turns back to face Lady Sif. "I really wished you hadn't end up on Vormir, otherwise, you would be waiting the next a hundred years from now, and by that time, the Dark Lord could've achieved his goal; finding the Ring of Power and bringing wrath to the innocent."

"I didn't end up on Vormir on purpose," Sif admitted.

"Then how did you get there?" Orson asked her that.

"Sauron sent me there," Sif explained. "I guess he had no further use for me, so he decided to banish me there for interfering."

"No," Orson said. "He wanted something from you."

"There is nothing that he wanted," Sif hastily said.

"Patience," Orson calmed her. "Patience. Take a deep breath, my lady. Your in K'un-Lun now. So take a moment to say your words."

"I have nothing to else to say right now," Sif decided to say nothing. "If Sauron wanted me dead, then why am I still alive?"

"Was it mercy?" Orson asked.

"Maybe he knew that I would play a big part in trying to stop him," Sif decided to answer the question Randall had said. "Perhaps he thought of different ways to kill me."

Orson believed her words. "Well that's good to know."

"If you are the Iron Fist, then I must ask for your aid," Sif requested.

Orson was silent for a moment and let out a deep sigh. He started to feel a sign of unsatisfactory in his eyes. He then takes something out of his pocket, revealing a picture. The picture showed a younger part of himself, along with his friends Gordon Fitzwilliam Dare, Hugh Fitzwilliam Dare, René Duquesne, and Karl Kaufman.

"I use to be part of a team," Orson recalled. "A great team. We called ourselves the Freedom's Five." He passed the picture over to Sif. "Karl, Gordon, Hugh, and René were best mates during the war. Near the end of the war, my team and I were tracking down an Air Force General named Heinrich von Ronstadt and his lackeys who worked for HYDRA. Right now, we're five to one now. I usually see them once a year, hanging out at the bar, but as for me, I work as a businessman like my father, the founder of the Rand Enterprises."

"So I suppose you won't help?" Sif wonder if that's the case and sighed. "Fine, I'll find some else."

"And who would this someone else be?" Orson asked, rising to his face and stared directly at her. "If you plan to go back, he'll kill you."

"I'm a warrior of Asgard," Sif declared her purpose. "I do not fear the Dark Lord, no matter what form he takes, I will resist."

"Sometimes its hard to resist," Orson said, approaching her. "I never met the Dark Lord. I don't understand his power, but we all know of what he is and what he can do. So tell me, my lady, do you plan to go back alone?"

"Yes," Sif answered with a nod.

"So be it," Orson sighed and gave her a look. "Which is why I'm going to help you?"

"I thought you said you weren't interested in my invitation," Sif said with a slight grin.

"I'm the Immortal Iron Fist," Orson said. "I never turn down an offer, only if its bad one."

"How do we get out of K'un-Lun?" Sif asked.

"The door to Earth will soon open," Orson said. "But for now, I think it would be wise for you to get some rest. We have a long journey ahead."

* * *

New York, often referred to locally as the City, is the most densely populated of the five boroughs of New York City and its economic and administrative center, cultural identifier, and historical birthplace. The borough is coextensive with New York County, one of the original counties of the U.S. state of New York. The borough consists mostly of Manhattan Island, bounded by the Hudson, East, and Harlem rivers; several small adjacent islands; and Marble Hill, a small neighborhood now on the U.S. mainland, physically connected to the Bronx and separated from the rest of Manhattan by the Harlem River. Manhattan Island is divided into three informally bounded components, each aligned with the borough's long axis: Lower, Midtown, and Upper Manhattan.

Manhattan has been described as the cultural, financial, media, and entertainment capital of the world, and the borough hosts the United Nations Headquarters. Anchored by Wall Street in the Financial District of Lower Manhattan, New York City has been called both the most economically powerful city and the leading financial center of the world, and Manhattan is home to the world's two largest stock exchanges by total market capitalization: the New York Stock Exchange and NASDAQ. Many multinational media conglomerates are based in Manhattan, and the borough has been the setting for numerous books, films, and television shows. Manhattan is historically documented to have been purchased by Dutch colonists from Native Americans in 1626 for 60 guilders. Manhattan real estate has since become among the most expensive in the world, with the value of Manhattan Island.

Manhattan traces its origins to a trading post founded by colonists from the Dutch Republic in 1624 on Lower Manhattan; the post was named New Amsterdam in 1626. The territory and its surroundings came under English control in 1664 and were renamed New York after King Charles II of England granted the lands to his brother, the Duke of York. New York, based in present-day Manhattan, served as the capital of the United States from 1785 until 1790. The Statue of Liberty greeted millions of immigrants as they came to the Americas by ship in the late 19th and early 20th centuries and is a world symbol of the United States and its ideals of liberty and peace. Manhattan became a borough during the consolidation of New York City in 1898.

New York County is the United States' second-smallest county by land area (larger only than Kalawao County, Hawaii), and is also the most densely populated U.S. county. Manhattan has the third-largest population of New York City's five boroughs, after Brooklyn and Queens, and is the smallest borough in terms of land area. Manhattan Island is often informally divided into three areas, each aligned with its long axis: Lower, Midtown, and Upper Manhattan.

Many districts and landmarks in Manhattan are well known, and Manhattan hosts three of the world's 10 most-visited tourist attractions: Times Square, Central Park, and Grand Central Terminal. The borough hosts many prominent bridges, such as the Brooklyn Bridge; skyscrapers such as the Empire State Building; and parks, such as Central Park. Chinatown incorporates the highest concentration of Chinese people in the Western Hemisphere, and the Stonewall Inn in Greenwich Village, part of the Stonewall National Monument, is considered the birthplace of the modern gay rights movement. The City of New York was founded at the southern tip of Manhattan, and the borough houses New York City Hall, the seat of the city's government. Numerous colleges and universities are located in Manhattan, including Columbia University, New York University, Cornell Tech, Weill Cornell Medical College, and Rockefeller University, which have been ranked among the top 40 in the world.

Sif followed Orson through a doorway and at a split moment, the two were in the city at last. Upon seeing the city, Sif was about to set herself outside with her weapons and Asgardian armor.

"Woah, hold on!" Orson stopped her from moving forward and pulled her back. "You don't want go out like...!"

"It is forbidden for a man, like you, to touch me!" Sif exclaimed, removing her arm from him.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I need you to trust me on this, you don't want to go out like that," Orson said, talking about her clothing and armor she wore.

"I'm fine of what I am," Sif said.

"You said you wanted help, well you got it," Orson said. "Look, if you want to find allies here, Earth is one. So for now, you'll do as I say."

"I follow orders from my king, not you," Sif refused to follow his orders.

"Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you," Orson sighed and turned to notice a clothing store right next to them.

"What do you have in mind?" Sif asked.

* * *

Minutes later, Sif and Orson had been shopping for clothes. Even though, Sif didn't have Midgard coins, Orson was the only one to pay for the clothes. This didn't annoy him when he spent $49.55 for the clothes and hats. The two step outside the store and wandered the city for a while.

"Welcome to New York," Orson introduced the city.

"Its not like Asgard," Sif viewed what the city was like and staring at all the people with their outfits.

"Don't be ridiculous," Orson scoffed, thinking she was joking. "If may not like New York, but its my home."

"I thought K'un-L'un was your home," Sif remarked.

"It is, but I wasn't born in K'un-L'un," Orson explained as he walked with the Asgardian warrior. "I was born here. My father's name was Phineas Randall, a bank manager. He and I weren't too close."

"And why is that?" Sif wondered what bothered him.

"For a guy so rich, greed was all he cared about," Orson scoffed. "Unlike me, I wanted to use some of that money to pay for charity..." He points his finger directly at a group of poor people outside the streets. "... and the poor."

"You have a willing heart," Sif sounded pleased by his words of care.

"It may not be the worse, but I've done things before that were unpleasant," Orson expressed what he recalled in the past. "It wasn't fun, but when I came to K'un-Lun, it changed me a lot. I became the Iron Fist, one of K'un-Lun's protectors."

"Protectors of what?" Sif asked.

"The Hand," Orson answered, looking around the streets. "Trust me, you don't want to mess with the Hand. They could be anywhere right now." He stops at a moments and notices a small bar across the street. "Ah, there it is."

"What is it?" Sif asked about that place.

"Its a bar," Orson told her. "Its the only bar me and boys go there every Saturday. We drink there, we talk there, we laugh there, and do all kinds of s***."

"I do not wish to drink or laugh, all I want is to get back into Arda and help my companion," Sif expressed in frustration.

"Don't worry, you are gonna have plenty of friends and allies with you," Orson reasurred her. "And don't worry, they won't dot you, but they will listen."

"I don't wish for any man to dot me," Sif growled. "The only thing I could do right now is call in Heimdall and find my own allies back on Asgard. Thor will be the first."

"Hmm, don't know him, but I'm pretty sure I'll get to meet the guy, if you'll introduce me to him," Orson said, walking backwards to get her gaze.

"Why do you do that?" Sif asked, annoyed.

"Why not?" Orson chuckled. "I can see why you don't like men."

"I didn't say that I despise men, its just..." Sif sighed.

"Just what?" Orson insisted with a grin. "Come on, baby, I insist."

Sif grabbed him by the throat in anger. "I'm not a little child, I'm a full grown woman who is starting to lose my..." She closed her eyes for a moment and calmed herself down by releasing him. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, if its something that hurts you, don't let it," Orson said. "The only thing my master tells me, if something continues to hurt me, I have to let it out and then let it go forever."

"I wish I learned your way," Sif said. "But I didn't."

"It doesn't matter," Orson smiled. "I maybe your only hope in fighting this war that is yet to come. I sense them coming and we all have to be prepared for the worse."

"I fought in many wars," Sif said. "And now my companions are in grave danger because I abandoned them to their fate."

"Is that why you blame yourself?" Orson asked, wondering if that was the issue. "Lady, um Lady Sif, you shouldn't blame yourself. I don't know how long this will take, but you'll have time to find as many allies as possible, like the Howling Commandos."

"Who are they, warriors?" Sif assumed.

"Hmm, soldiers," Orson corrected and beckoned. "C'mon, my old team awaits me."

"This team you say, what it is?" Sif asked.

"During the war, I was part of a team called the Freedom's Five," Orson said. "We waged war against HYDRA, including Baron Blood, but after the war, my team split apart. And now..."

"Now?" Sif wondered what else he was going to say.

"Hmm," Orson sighed. "I want to bring it back, but it won't be like it was."

Upon entering the bar, Orson Randall and Sif met with four men that were drinking and talking. There names were Karl Kaufman, Gordon and Hugh Fitzwilliam Dare, and René Duquesne.

Karl Kaufman was an expert pilot who had been born in America to German parents who had since returned to their hometown of Hamburg, Germany. After high school, Kaufman became an expert stunt-pilot and co-owner of a flying circus. Later, to protect his parents from reprisals, Kaufman devised a stylized aviator uniform with darkened goggles and a cape and adopted the masked identity of the **"Phantom Eagle"**. Kaufman engaged in many aerial baffles, downed a remarkable number of German planes, and thus became known as perhaps the greatest aerial warrior of the second World War. In his first mission as the Phantom Eagle, he successfully led a U.S. fighter squadron against an experimental dirigible aircraft carrier with which Nazi forces attempted to invade New York.

Gordon and Hugh Fitzwilliam Dare were twin brothers that came from wealthy family that lived in London, the capital of England. Gordon was known as the **"Silver Squire"** and Hugh was known as **"Sir Steel"**. Both brothers lived in the Armatage Estate for years and were among the best members of the Freedom's Five that fought against HYDRA. They sought to join Captain America's team called the Howling Commandos and track down the Red Skull. Their efforts to do so failed, but they were able to provide aid and support to their allies, including the French Resistance. After the war, Gordon and Hugh were rewarded with medals for their act of heroism and saving many lives.

René Duquesne, known in France to be the famous **"Crimson Cavalier"** , was once a crime lord who ran his own gangs of Marseilles and Les Apache thugs in Paris. When the war started, he led his gangs to aid the French Resistance and put a stop to HYDRA. He was a master combatant, having mastered savate, the French art of foot-fighting, but he was also an expert in sword fighting. Despite wielding a sword as his personal weapon, he was an expert in handling firearms. He joined the Freedom's Five when he met Gordon and Hugh Fitzwilliam Dare and became one of Europe's heroes.

"I never thought I see you guys again," Orson sighed and took a moment to sit himself down. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but... we use to be a great team. I wonder if we can do this all again."

"Are we, cause it doesn't look like we're a team?" Kaufman asked.

"And what are you now, Monsieur?" René asked Kaufman him that, trying to make a joke.

"I'm a lone guy," Kaufman answered, giving him a glare.

René turned to notice Sif and gave her a smile, asking in fluent French. "À qui la belle?" _(Whose the pretty one?)_

"What?" Sif asked, confused on what he said.

"Elle est une guerrière," _(She's a warrior.)_ Orson answered back in French.

"She doesn't look like a warrior to me," René observed her looks.

Sif sighed and grabbed his mug of beer and smashed it to pieces. "Care to say that again?"

"S'il vous plaît exprimer mes excuses," _(Please express my apologies.)_ René apologized in french.

"I say, bloody good show," Gordon remarked in surprise. "You must be a strong lass."

* * *

For hours, Sif and Orson had been explaining everything to the four men. Sif was the one who explained the most about her mission to Arda, going with Gandalf to find out the mystery of the Necromancer of Dol Guldur, who turned out to be the Dark Lord Sauron.

"Okay... I've been drinking too much," Karl hiccuped, knowing he drank three glasses.

"So this Sauron is a powerful Dark Lord who disguised himself as a Necromancer to summon the dead?" Hugh asked, weirdly. "Is that right?"

"I'm never wrong," Sif glared, thinking he didn't buy it.

"Well, this seems to be bloody creepy to me," Gordon sounded as if he was afraid.

"Guys, this is serious, we face a new threat that is about to happen very soon," Orson truthfully said. "Don't know when, but we can't sit around and drink as if this story is..."

"Bulls***," Karl finished with an angry sigh.

"Faites attention si vous surveillez votre langue pour une fois, surtout envers un beau guerrier," _(Mind if you watch your language for once, espically towards a beautiful warrior.)_ René insisted with a scoff.

"Yeah, he's right you know," Gordon chuckled.

"Ridiculous, I was going to say ridiculous," Orson sighed.

"You may have been gone for a while since the end of the war Orson, and yet here you are, showing your face without the mask or your glowing fists," Karl spat as he rose up from his seat. "You can count me out."

"Oh c'mon Mr. Kaufman old sir, you shouldn't walk out, we're having a good time," Gordon insisted for his frined to stay.

"This isn't what I pictured," Karl sighed deeply and was ready to walk out of the bar. Before he left, he left a couple of coins for the bar manager and stormed out.

Karl steps outside of the bar and prepares to walk towards a taxi cab to take him home. Before that could happen, Orson rushed out and reached him.

"Karl!" Orson called.

"No!" Karl responded back loudly. "Its not happening!"

"Karl, if you can just hear me out!" Orson exclaimed.

Karl pushed him aside and raised his voice. "I'm not going to be drawn into another war!"

"There is war," Orson said. "War is still happening here, that we know, but what's this got to do about me?"

"This isn't about you," Karl argued. "We've lost a lot of our brothers that day during the war and I don't plan to lose more." He turns to walk away from Orson and makes his way to the Taxi before it prepares to drive away.

"HYDRA," Orson answered his one word.

"What's about HYDRA?" Karl sighed ignorantly.

"HYDRA will never go," Orson explained. "It will come back, gosh knows when, the fate of the universe is at stake. Right now, a great evil is starting to rise, something that the Masters of K'un-Lun warned me about. Nobody likes war, you don't like war, I don't, but when something arises, even here, there's no turning back from it."

Karl closes his eyes for a moment and began to think about the words his friend said to him. "You're right, none of us like war. I never wanted to join, but I had to. It was my call, but when I fought, I lost a lot of my brothers in that fight. I just thought it would be enough after the war ended. Go back, restart a life, build a family, drink, or do more."

"You never told me you had a family," Orson said.

"My son and daughter remain under the care of my uncle Paul in Brooklyn," Karl sighed, shutting his eyes. "I don't want to draw them in a war as well."

"I know you don't," Orson said, understanding how he felt by this. "As a warrior of K'un-Lun, I never force anyone to join a war. Its your call Karl, not mine." He then turns back to the bar, leaving Karl to decide what he should do.

Back in the bar, Sif and Orson continued their story to Gordon, Hugh, and René about the Dark Lord and his grand plan to bring forth a new coming order. All worlds will submit or burn by his wrath, should he succeed. Sif also mentioned that she accompanied a companion named Gandalf the Grey to Dol Guldur and found the lost Dwarf Prince Thrain, son of Thror, who was thought to have perished in the battle of Moria.

"Will help you, my lady," Gordon agreed to take part in this mission.

"So will I," Hugh agreed too, sounding fascinating of wanting to see Arda for the first time. "Its been a while since we've done missions during the war. I would like to do one last mission, this time on an alien world."

"Oui," _(Yes)_ René nodded his head in agreement. "Vous aidera à sauver votre ami de cette ancienne forteresse méchante. Je me demande si tu m'emmèneras dans cette belle ville ... ah ... Rivendell. _(Will help you rescue your friend from this old wicked fortress. I wonder if you'll take me to this beautiful city... ah... Rivendell.)_

"What kind of a language do you speak?" Sif asked about what he was saying to her.

"Its French," René replied back in english. "I could teach you how to speak Italian, Spanish, or even Dutch."

Sif sounded intrigued by the languages he mentioned to her. "Perhaps after this, it would be an honor."

"Merci," _(Thank you.)_ René laughed in delight in french and went back to english. "Means thank you."

"I've sent an Eagle to the Elders of K'un-Lun," Orson said. "I know they'll answer to the call and send the Army of Thunder to provide aid."

"Is K'un-Lun the only city in your world?" Sif asked.

"Hmm, close, but there are actually seven," Orson answered. "K'un-Zi, Tiger Island, Peng Lai, Kingdom of Spiders, Z'Gambo, and the Under City. Now those cities, they've trained the best warriors and some of these warriors are part of a great order called the Immortal Weapons. They fight and protect the seven cities from any danger or threat. They too will come, for I remember from my mentor, is that an Iron Fist, as well as the Immortal Weapons, fought in the War of the Last Alliance to take down the Dark Lord and boy, I would love to tell you who he..."

"Hey, can we skip all this," Gordon cut him off and apologized. "No offense, but we should continue setting up a plan here."

"Thanks for your interruption," Orson chuckled slightly. "But your right, we should talk in recruting allies. If we recruit allies, maybe from Asgard or maybe Olympia, I think we would stand a chance to put a stop to Sauron's schemes. Cause I know he's not going to rest once."

"But what happens if he returns to Mordor?" Hugh asked. "You said it yourself, that's his main base of operations."

"Will make sure that once I return to Asgard, I'll inform Odin of the news," Sif suggested her plan.

"Good enough for me," Gordon nodded his head in agreement.

"So I hear that your brother is good in tracking the best warriors, is it true?" Sif asked him that.

"Of course, Hugh is a really a good expert," Gordon remarked.

"Yep, I got me myself an old contact from America," Hugh told him.

"And whose this contact?" Orson wondered.

"Margaret Carter," Hugh answered. "You can call her Peggy."

"There's also this girl who served in the Red Room, a top secret Soviet brainwashing and training program," René added. "Her name is Eva Krauss." He then spoke in french. "Elle est jolie, mais elle peut être très dangereuse." _(She's a pretty one, but a very dangerous one she can be.)_

* * *

Somewhere in New York City, year 1964, Agent Margaret Carter had just returned from Europe and made her way back to the Triskelion, the primary headquarters of an agency that replaced the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Margaret Carter, commonly known as Peggy, was born to Harrison and Amanda Carter on Wednesday, April 9, 1921, in Hampstead, England. Throughout her childhood, Carter almost always held a sense of adventure. She was particularly close to her older brother, Michael, whom she admired. Her mother often found Peggy's sense of adventure frightening and advised her to act more like a traditional lady. Once, Peggy was reprimanded by her school's headmaster for breaking into his home and attempting to steal his wife's underwear and his most expensive bottle of brandy. The incident made Carter a hero to her fellow students. By 1939, Carter was a member of the British Royal Military, engaging in more simplistic office work that was expected of women of that time.

By 1940 she was working as a codebreaker in Bletchley Park. During this time, Carter became engaged to Fred Wells, a man who worked in her department. Her priorities were called into question when Mr. Edwards informed her that she had been recommended for the Special Operations Executive. Believing that a woman should not fight, Carter turned down the offer. Carter introduced her fiancé to her brother Michael at their engagement party. To her disappointment, she discovered that Michael believed Wells was not good enough for her and that his sister had the potential for greater things. He revealed that he was the one who had recommended Peggy to be a field agent. The pair discussed if this wedding was truly what she wanted, with Michael telling her that as it was not yet her wedding day, she still had time to change her mind. In spite of his assurances that she was meant to be a fighter, Peggy refused to listen and stormed away.

She continued to focus on her upcoming wedding, having her mother help her try on her wedding dress. The preparations were tragically cut short when the family were informed that Michael had been killed fighting in World War II. His death greatly saddened Carter, who realized she had lost the only person who truly understood who she was. The loss prompted her to reverse her earlier decision and pursue the field agent position, but as a result, the marriage was called off. Carter eventually joined the British counter-intelligence and security agency MI5. As an MI5 operative, Carter was loaned out to the Strategic Scientific Reserve where she became an advisor. She infiltrated Castle Kaufmann, the headquarters of the Schutzstaffel general Johann Schmidt who also was a leader of HYDRA. Disguised as the maid, she freed the captured scientist Abraham Erskine, the creator of the Super Soldier Serum, and escaped the castle.

In June 1943, Carter was assigned to Chester Phillips' training base Camp Lehigh where she met the candidates for Project Rebirth. This was the day when she met Steven Rogers, a man destined to fight for his country and save the world. When Steve Rogers was selected as the candidate, she escorted him to the Strategic Scientific Reserve Brooklyn Facility under an antique shop. It was where she would witness the birth of Captain America, one of the first Super-Soldiers to help the military. Carter assisted Rogers in becoming the world's first superhero, and eventually fell in love with him. After taking a HYDRA base under the Red Skull's command, Carter eventually received Rogers' transmission from the Valkyrie: he reported that Schmidt is dead, but the plane was damaged and could still kill countless innocents should it crash. After Rogers decided to crash the plane into the North Atlantic Sea, Carter begged for him to reconsider, knowing that this would result in his death, but Rogers claimed there was not enough time. As the plane made its final descent, Carter and Rogers set a date where she promised to teach him how to dance. All communications with the plane were then lost, and all Carter could do was cry mournfully.

Following the war's end, Peggy would go on to marry Daniel Sousa and the two would have two children named Paul and Danielle Sousa. However, her marriage with him didn't last long and separated. In 1949, a few years after the war, Carter became one of the founding leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D., an American extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, tasked with maintaining both national and global security. In the same year, she reunited with Steve Rogers while he was using the Quantam Realm to return the Infinity Stones to their original points in time after the Battle of Earth in 2023. He subsequently chose to stay behind in 1949 and marry her. While the world believes that Rogers is dead, Peggy kept it secret and provided a new identity to him. For years since their marriage, they had three children named Ellie, James, and Nicholas Rogers. In 1953, she had to

Peggy returned to her office and began to relegate on her desk job, but she was frustrated due to receiving a lot of work. That was when she gets a knock on the door and saw that it was her ex-husband Daniel Sousa, who quietly knocked at her door. Daniel Sousa is an American soldier who fought during World War II. He had to abandon the warfield due to losing one of his legs, and became an agent of the Strategic Scientific Reserve within one of their offices in New York City where he was determined to prove his worth in spite of his disability. After helping to stop the terrorist plot of Johann Fennhoff, Sousa eventually became chief of the Los Angeles branch of the organization and soon found himself reunited with Agent Peggy Carter when they both began investigating the actions of Whitney Frost.

At some point in July 30th, 1947, Daniel and Peggy got married, and the two would have two beautiful children named Paul (b. Decemeber 1947) and Danielle Sousa (b. March 1949). However, their marriage only lasted for a few years, and the two separated, but remained as good friends. For reasons unknown, Daniel understood how Peggy felt for the man, who became the world's greatest heroes, she loved and held hope that he would return to her someday, but doesn't know when.

"How was Europe?" Agent Sousa quietly asked with a bright smile.

"Agent Sousa, what are doing here?" Peggy asked, confused. "Your not qualified to be here."

"I don't know the Triskelion very well," Agent Sousa said. "But I knew a few ways to get in."

"This is highly irregular," Peggy sharply said. "I know your not ready to be on the top levels..."

"I'm only a Level 6, just to tell you," Agent Sousa said.

"You have to be a Level 8," Peggy added.

"Screw Level 8, I just wanted..." Agent Sousa sighed and cleared his throat. "I thought... I thought we would talk about..."

"Oh Daniel, please, we've been through this many times," Peggy sighed in frustration. "It makes me very infuriated and embarrassed. Right now, I have to schedule a follow-up with Angie Martinelli."

"Yeah, well... hmm, will see," Agent Sousa said.

"Is there a problem?" Peggy asked, suspecting that he's hiding something.

"No, I'm... its our boy and girl," Agent Sousa talked about their kids. "Paul just graduated from school and helped him sign up for university and he wants to be a secret agent like us. Dany, not so much. She's thinking of Hollywood."

"Well that's our daughter," Peggy cleared her throat. "Our children have to decide on their own future that lies ahead."

"I know," Agent Sousa nodded his head. "Look, there are two things that I want to give to you."

"Start with the first," Peggy demanded.

"Alright," Agent Sousa sighed and went on. "I broke off the engagement with Mary Morgan."

Peggy was shocked to hear it. She, along with her friends, were making plans for Daniel Sousa and Mary Morgan to get married, but went downhill.

"What?!" Peggy snapped.

"It's complicated," Agent Sousa said, trying not to explain more.

"Who does she think she is?!" Peggy exclaimed. "That she could do better than you?!"

"That's not it," Agent Sousa said. "I messed up."

"Then I'll speak to her,"

"No, the way you chose to speak to Violet about the recent engagement that followed years ago went downhill," Agent Daniel Sousa refused to let her do this. "Don't talk to her. She won't understand."

"Nonsense, I will go in your behalf and enlighten her to the massive blunder she's about to make," Peggy offered and wanted to do this for him.

"Its not a good idea," Agent Sousa continued to reject.

"I'm very persuasive," Peggy continued to offer his help since she still cares about him and his relationship with Mary.

Agent Sousa was forced to raised his voice. "She broke it off with me because she still..." He then paused and sighs. "She believes that I'm still in love with you."

"Is that why you came right into my office to tell me this?!" Peggy asked, yelling at him.

"Yes!" Agent Sousa hastily admitted loudly to give the answer and lowered his voice. "Yes."

"Please get out," Peggy shook her head.

"Look, I'm sorry," Agent Sousa deeply apologized to her and landed his knnes on the floor. "I'm sorry things didn't go the way it should've years ago. I don't mean to say this to you, but I'm sorry, for real. We got married, bringing two children into the world, and... then we broke apart. I... I knew you were still in love with him. You will always love him. You don't believe he's dead. That's why, I never got in your way when people always say he's gone, but some of us, like you, don't believe it." He sniffed and felt the sign that he was going to cry. "I don't know why we married. I don't know why. If we didn't, our children wouldn't exist. Right now, they always wonder why we remain separate. They ask the same questions, over and over again, but we never tell them the truth."

Peggy was shaken by this. She understood what her ex-husband meant, how she couldn't shake off her love over Steve Rogers, the man she truly loved while she was married to Sousa. "Your right. I don't why we did. I thought it would just ease my pain over him, but it never went away."

"I know," Agent Sousa smiled, standing himself up to meet her height. "That's why we can't go back to where we started, but I always have your back no matter what the cost is. I'm always going to a hypocrite."

"Very well, so what else do you want to share?" Peggy asked.

"Well this guy, going by the name Hugh Fitzwilliam Dare, has been trying to reach you," Agent Sousa explained. "He never told me what it was, but he said it was important."

"Oh my god," Peggy whispered in frustration.

"He wants to get in touch with you and schedule a day to meet," Agent Sousa added more.

"Very well, I'll get right on it," Peggy decided to agree in meeting him.

"I be glad to go with you on this," Agent Sousa said, turning to leave the office. "Let me know if you reconsider."

"You can come," Peggy insisted. "I be glad to have the company."

"Jarvis was more of a guy who accompanied you a lot," Agent Sousa recalled.

"Howard Stark and Edwin Jarvis are now on holiday with their wives," Peggy reminded him. "I'm not going to call them in."

* * *

The next day, Agents Carter and Sousa had traveled a long way to get from Washington to New York. Instead of taking a plane, they drove for three hours and fifty-four minutes to get to their destination. Peggy was tired from all this driving, and finally, once they've arrived to the city, Peggy started to experience flashbacks of her time there. She remembered the time when she drove with Steve Rogers, man who would become true hero. Closing her eyes, Peggy smiled for a bit, but since things have changed with Steve gone, she knew she had to let it go.

Arriving at a quiet bar called P.J. Clarke's. Established in 1884, the bar was once owned by an Irish immigrant named Patrick J. Clarke, who was hired to run the saloon. After ten years, Clarke bought the bar and changed the name. The whole place became a holdout, surrounded by 919 Third Avenue, a 47-story skyscraper. Clarke's former owners, the Lavezzo brothers, signed a deal in which the building housing the saloon was sold for $1.5 million and a 99-year lease was signed with Tishman Realty and Construction. However, due to financial reverses the Lavezzos were forced to sell their interest to a consortium. The building was originally a four-story structure.

Agents Carter and Sousa quietly walked inside the bar to meet with Hugh Fitzwilliam Dare, who was sitting alone at his table, sipping coffee that a waitress gave to him. Hugh gave the waitress a wink as a sign of how deeply attractive she was, but walked away when he was joined by Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa.

"Bout bloody time you showed," Hugh responded in relief. "I was about to leave in a few minutes."

"I thought we would never speak again," Peggy grinned pretendedly.

"Well I reconsidered, since our last date was a real show," Hugh smiled, bringing something up.

Sousa was surprised by this. He didn't know that his ex-wife use to date Hugh Fitzwilliam Dare in the past. He turned to look at Peggy and Hugh sideways, beginning to ask weirdly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but you two use to date each other?"

"We've known each other for years, but that date we had was the last," Peggy growled, disliking of what had happened.

"You know how well that turned out Miss Carter," Hugh said.

"If this is what you wanted to talk about, saying this to me in front of my ex-husband, then maybe we can just leave since we've wasted three and half bloody hours to get from Washington to here," Peggy angrily replied.

"I didn't bring you here to talk about the past," Hugh assured, raising both his hands in front. "I'm talking about the future."

"What future?" Peggy asked, scoffed. "That doesn't explain why we were called here."

"I was only calling for you," Hugh told her. "I didn't inspect you would bring a friend along, although you said he's your ex-husband, so I'll take it back."

"None taken," Agent Sousa grinned pretendedly.

"Let's just get this over with," Peggy insisted for her ex-boyfriend to get on what he has to say.

* * *

For almost half-an-hour, Hugh had been talking a lot about everything. He told them about Lady Sif, coming from a distant world called Asgard, traveling on a mission to Arda, teaming up with a wizard to investigate strange things that had been happening in the east of the Misty Mountains. That investigation led them to Dol Guldur where she and her companion fell into a trap issued by the Necromancer, who turned out to be the Dark Lord Sauron in disguise. While Gandalf and Thrain remained as prisoners, Sif was cast out and sent to Vormir and would then end up in K'un-Lun where she met Orson Randall.

Peggy and Daniel had been listening to Hugh's story, finding it to be very interesting, but did they believe that story or not?

"So your telling us that this woman in a knight's shining armor is from a place far beyond our world?" Peggy asked.

"That's exactly what she said," Hugh said. "Telling us how she got here, meeting Mr. Randall, and how an ancient evil is about to spread its wings of chaos."

Agent Daniel Sousa clapped his hands twice. He heard everything what Hugh Fitzwilliam Dare had been telling him and Peggy about Sif and Sauron. However, he was thinking that it was nothing but a fake story.

"Its a real interesting story, but a messed up one," Agent Sousa scoffed. "I mean come on, really, a young black-haired lady dressed as a knight in shining armor comes from a different world, ends up here to warn people like us about a mysterious sinister guy who seeks to conquer worlds, like ours?"

"She was very serious," Hugh sighed, taking another sip of coffee.

"Well make it unserious," Agent Sousa sighed and then chose to stand up. "I don't have time for this. You were right, it has been a waste of time." He turns towards Sif, and by his surprise, she was wearing the armor that Hugh had mentioned. He widened his eyes in shock and surprise. "My god."

Peggy turns to face the woman with the shining armor. "Is that her?"

"I told you," Hugh grinned, sipping his coffee. "I never make a story that is untrue."

"Is this a joke?" Agent Sousa asked.

"Not even," Sif glared directly at him and Peggy.

"Okay, no offense," Agent Sousa apologized. "But I don't know if your really..."

His sentence was cut off when Sif sighed and lifted a very heavy table, surprising both Sousa and Carter.

"My god," Peggy gasped in shock.

"Okay, I'll take it back again," Agent Daniel Sousa apologized twice when Sif put the table down. "Hate to ask, your not one of those super-soldiers?"

"I'm an Asgardian from Asgard," Sif corrected. "And I don't have time to answer any questions, so unless if you don't wish to listen to my warnings, our worlds will perish."

"Right, I understand that, Dare told us the whole story," Peggy brushed and gave him a face. "And I believe him."

"Glad you do," Hugh grinned, raising his cup.

"Orson and I are in need of allies," Sif said. "This man says that you are in the list."

"Tell us what you need," Peggy insisted.

* * *

After a long chat, Peggy and Daniel walk outside for a moment and find a place where they could talk privately. The two looked at each other for a moment and go on to talk.

"Are you sure they're right?" Agent Sousa asked.

"If I was fool to believe these words, I could be sent to an asylum," Peggy said.

"None taken, Peg," Agent Sousa nodded. "Do you really want to do this?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is meant to uncover a lot of important things, such as classified items that are never part of this world," Peggy explained about the agency's purpose. "This Lady Sif maybe making it up."

"What if she's right," Agent Sousa stated. "What if there is something out there that could one day be a threat to us. When we stopped Frost from absorbing Zero Matter years ago, it probably showed us a sign that something might happen."

Peggy was even more frustrated by this and snapped. "This is nothing to do about Whitney Frost or some bloody Zero Matter, Mr. Sousa!"

"I'm not saying that you should believe it," Agent Sousa argued. "Deep down, I believe you can."

"Tell Sif... that S.H.I.E.L.D. will answer," Peggy signed with her eyes closed. "Tell her that will help."

"Okay," Agent Sousa nodded, pleased that Peggy agreed. "Is there anyone else you might want to reconsider in helping?"

"Can the Twelve be of some assistance?"

"The Twelve are unavailable at this moment," Agent Sousa. "They won't be back from Europe in the next six months."

"What about Hank Kelly?" Peggy asked.

"He and his Baker Company just returned a few days ago from a mission in Asia," Agent Sousa reported. "Do you want me book them?"

"Do you whatever you can," Peggy insisted to get it done.

"What about the Howling Commandos?" Agent Sousa asked that also.

"Mr. Dugan and his unit are far beyond our reach," Peggy sighed. "But I also someone in Egypt that might help us."

"And who is this guy?" Agent Sousa wondered.

"He runs an organization called the Sons and Daughters of the Scarab," Peggy described what he does. "He might are only hope."

"Alright, I'm heading to Canada," Agent Sousa. "Gonna meet with an old friend of mine."

"And who is this old friend of yours?" Peggy asked.

"You'll see what he does," Agent Sousa answered.

* * *

 **Hello folks, I hope you all enjoyed looking and reading this chapter. Sorry it took a while. Its just I've been busy. I know I haven't been focusing on the crossover story for a month, but I hope you're all happy that I posted this chapter on the final date of April. So yes, its focuses after the Avengers: Endgame. Since it came out on the 26th of April, I won't give any spoilers. Feel free to add reviews. If you have any questions, send them to my private messaging. If there are errors in this chapter, let me know. If this chapter needs a rewrite, any author is welcome to go over it and edit.**


	5. Chapter 5

Back on Arda, in the dark forest of Mirkwood that surrounds the old, foul fortress of Dol Guldur, a very large battalion of Sakaarans, armed with swords, spears, or axes, had just arrived to pledge their allegiance to the Dark Lord Sauron. They weren't the only ones. Hundreds of Sneepers too had answered to the Dark Lord and assisted in forging swords, shields, axes, spears, down below the fortress. While the Sneepers had been working, the Sakaarans, joined with the Orcs, were assigned to guard the entire perimeter and keep their eyes open for intruders that should try to make an attempt to rescue prisoners. Two Sakaaran Scouts were checking a different perimeter. They didn't notice that someone threw a grenade directly below their feet. Seconds soon, the grenade blew up, sending the two Sakaarans flying across the trees and landing on the ground dead.

A large unit of soldiers, led by Major Hank Kelly, moved slowly through the trees with their guns held in front and locked in their hands. They slowly move up to a hill, and once Major Kelly gave the signal by lowering his arm as a sign to attack now, they ambush a number of Orcs and Sakaarans, shooting them down and throwing several grenades.

Major Hank Kelly, better known as **"Combat"** as his own personal nickname, was a soldier who served in the United States Army during World War II and the Korean War. Earning a lot of medals for his heroism in saving many lives, soldier and innocent alike, Combat would often place himself in seemingly impossible situations and survived unscathed. When he wasn't in combat situations, he enjoys to smoke and charm any woman that passed him by. Not much is known about his past, and there is conflicting information based on his claims. He has stated that his father was a soldier in World War I who often told him stories about the war. However in another account, Combat claimed that he didn't know who his parents were due to the fact that he was an orphan.

When the Untied States entered World War II, Kelly was deployed to Europe where his fearlessness earned him the nickname "Combat" while battling HYDRA forces alongside Captain America. During his tours of Europe, Combat was regularly under the command of Captain Thorn and Sargent O'Hoolian of Baker Company.

"FIRE!" Combat highly yelled, ordering his men to keep on firing.

That was when out of the bloom, a rounded shield, made out of pure Vibranium, hovered over the company and flew directly into a several Sakaarans. Then, the shield returned right back to its owner. Some of the men turn directly towards a man, who was wearing a costume which bore a deep resemblance to previous Super-Soldier who became Captain America. His name was Isaiah Bradley, also known as **"Black Captain America"**.

Isaiah Bradley grew up in New York City following the end of World War I. After losing the secrets of the Super Soldier Serum with the death of Dr. Erskine, the United States Army still wanted to produce more like Steven Grant Rogers, who disappeared after defeating the Red Skull. Along with 300 other African-American men and women, Isaiah was injected with the Super-Soldier Serum and became the next Captain America. He took the rank of Captain of the African Super-Soldiers and led his unit to fight in the Cold War.

When he met Faith Shabazz, the two fell in love and were soon married in 1940. They spent their honeymoon at the World's Fair in Queens. Unfortunately, the two were soon parted when, after Pearl Harbor was attacked by the Japanese, the United States of America entered the war, and Isaiah joined the the army. This parting was compounded by Faith's pregnancy with their first daughter, Sarah Gail Bradley.

"Let's go, ladies!" Isaiah shouted to his unit of Super-Soldiers he commanded.

"Let's go!" Faith yelled.

Along with Faith Shabazz, a whole unit of African-American Super-Soldiers joined the fray and helped Combat's battalion. Among the Super-Soldiers were Maurice Canfield, Lucas Evans, Jack Harvey, Damon Larsen, and Jefferson Jamison.

The unit was also joined by masked man who is named Thomas Halloway. A descendant of Hadrian Harmon, Thomas Halloway was the son of Taylor Halloway and the older brother of Robert and Simon Halloway. After his mother died of childbirth, Thomas and his two brothers lived with their father, who worked as a prison warden. As he was growing up, Halloway was instructed by various experts who had taught him everything. Thomas was also taught by the prisoners, who passed on the secrets of the underworld. When Thomas discovered that one of the prisoners was about to be electrocuted he saved him. For this deed, Thomas was dubbed an **"Angel"** by the inmate.

When Thomas reached adulthood he decided to become a private detective within the SSR, and also adopted the costumed identity of "The Angel" to fight crime. During an adventure, he and his two brothers saved a 4,000 year old woman, who gave them the ability to extend their lifespans. In token, the woman gave them gifts, in which she gave Thomas the Cape of Mercury. He fought in the war against HYDRA and would later join the Strategic Scientific Reserve, but during his career, he would fight crime on his own, saving innocents and handing criminals over to the police. Halloway is known to be a very skillful detective during his work for the SSR and S.H.I.E.L.D.. He dislikes cursing and never says them.

Halloway also had wide variety of skills in his prime. He was excellent hand-to-hand combatant and acrobat. He was also accomplished disguise artist, occult scholar and pilot. He had knowledge of many languages, some quite obscure like Greek spoken in 2060 BC. occasionally seemed to have superhuman strength during the 1940s, possibly linked to his advanced aging process. In the the early stages of war while fighting HYDRA in Poland, Halloway was able to jump to the top of the high building. He also leaped to catch a flying airplane and smashed his fist through its metal body.

Agent Peggy Carter knew Thomas wouldn't back away from someone who would ask for his help and selected him first while helping Lady Sif search for allies to confront this ancient evil that was preparing its return. At first Thomas thought how crazy it seems, but upon seeing what Lady Sif could do, he didn't turn away. Thomas Halloway staes directly at the battle and uses the Cape of Mercury to fly. Flying around the perimeter of the battle, he takes out his two Lugers and fires at a number of Orcs and Sakaarans down below. One orc tried to shoot him with an arrow, but Halloway saw the arrow fly towards him and dodged. He then aimed his pistol and shoots the archer directly in the forehead.

It wouldn't be long when René Duquesne, Karl Kaufman, Gordon & Hugh Fitzwilliam Dare, and Orson Randall joined the fray as well. The Dare Twins wore their shining armours, carrying their swords and shields, and charged first to fight the enemy together. René Duquesne used his foot to kick a Sakaaran into a hole. He swung around and removed his sword out to swing it, cutting Sakaaran's head clean off its body. Karl Kaufman did his part in using his own fighting moves, in which he tackled an Orc soldier down and punched him really hard twice. As he did, two Sakaarans tackled him, but Kaufman broke loose before René Duquesne was about to come to his aid. Kaufman grabbed a sword from one of the Sakaarans that tackled him and struck them down in seconds.

"Which way is the fortress?" Sir Steel asked, looking around the forest and stabbed an Orc that almost ambushed him.

"Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée," _(I honestly have no clue.)_ Duquesne answered in french.

"We need to find Carter," Silver Squire said.

"You guys hold the line here, I'll find her myself," Orson ordered and chose to find Carter himself.

Kaufman, who had just finished beating an unarmed orc with his fists really, turned to see Orson leaving them and dashing into the forest with his hands glowing and using them to punch a number of enemies in his way. He looks on his disappointment. "Great, so he just leaves us here to fend on our own?"

"I'm afraid so," Sir Steel replied.

Kaufman sighed in annoyance and grabbed him, pulling him closer to meet his face a bit. "No this, I didn't up for this s***."

* * *

Somewhere else, several Sakaarans heard the sound of the explosion and gunfire. They quickly fan out and search for where it came from. Four of them were checking around and reached the spot of where the explosion came from. That was when they came face-to-face with a pureple-hooded figure. The figure was very tall while keeping his appearance hidden under the robe. The Sakaarans snarled and drew their weapons out to engage him. The purple hooded man clenched his right fist and of shock, the Sakaarans saw that his hand was glowing. Immediately the man sent out a burst of mystical energy which killed all the four Sakaarans, and then he ducked when a large wooden club was swung directly at him.

The club came from a pale, ugly-looking Ogre. The purple hooded man dodged a couple of stikes and used both his hands to grab the Ogre's club and tossed it aside. The Ogre tried to fight back by using its fists to attack, but the purple hooded man used the might of his strength and durability to lift it high up, like he weight lifting. Then, the purple hooded man threw the Ogre into a group of Moria Orcs that had joined the brawl. As more Sakaarans and Orcs were approaching him, the man removed his robe and hood to reveal his whole body and face. His skin was brownish-black, having black hair and light brown eyes. He wore an outfit that was ancient Egyptian.

The man's name was Abdul Faoul. Abdul Faoul was an Egyptian who hailed from the country of Egypt. Like his forefathers before him, he was leader of a long ancient society of warriors called the Sons and Daughters of the Scarab, who were known as the Protectors of Egypt. During World War II, Faoul led his warriors to end HYDRA's control over Egypt. Each and every warrior of his wore ancient Egyptian costumes, likening themselves to the modern servants of the past Pharaohs. He was recognized as one of the world's greatest heroes that fight to save humanity from falling.

Faoul makes a whistling sound, alerting the rest of his warriors to emerge from their hiding spots and ambush the enemy. As the warriors ambushed a whole load of Sakaarans and Orcs in every corner of the dark forest, one Orc held his sword in defense, but that was when threw pointy sharp objects, made out of manifested bone, came right out of the its chest, ending the Orc's life before he could engage. The Orc collapsed to the ground dead, revealing a dark-brown haired man that was responsible for killing the Orc. His name was James Howlett, also known as the Wolverine.

"RRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Logan roared in fury as he continued to attack more Orcs, Sakaarans, and Ogres.

While Logan had been fighting and killing his enemies beside Faoul, a blue-costumed man walked cooley out of the trees shoved a few Sakaarans out of his way. Two Sakaarans tried to shoot him down with their weapons, but the blue-costumed man kept on walking as if he was ignoring the pain, but he wasn't. Along with him was a mysterious mad, who dressed himself in armor made out of pure vibranium. He even wore the mask of a panther, covering his entire head to hide his actual identity. His name was Azzuri, son of T'Chanda, King of Wakanda, and leader of the Panther Cult that served as his army of special trained warriors of men and women alike.

Azzuri tightly held his spear that was made of vibranium also and stared directly at the enemy he attends to fight against. He wheeled his weapon and threw it fast into a Stonian Lurker that tried to ambush Faoul. Faoul turned to face Azzuri and gave him a nod, in which Azzuri nodded back. He turns around to face an army of about 17,000 Wakandan warriors of the Panther Cult, including 900 armored black-furred panthers.

"Yibambe!" Azzuri yelled in his war cry.

"Yibambe!" The Warriors of the Panther Cult chanted back.

"Yibambe!" Azzuri yelled his war cry twice.

"Yibambe!" The Warriors of the Panther Cult chanted back again.

After chanting, Azzuri and his warriors of the Panther Cult let out a fierce war cry, and they all charge to meet the enemy head-on. Vibranium Spears were flown in every direction, a masses of energies which blew a number of Orcs and Sakaarans into every direction within the dark forest.

* * *

During the midst of the battle, two Orcs appeared out of the trees to ambush Lady Sif, who was fighting off a pack of Warg Riders. After Sif just finished slashing and killing a massive Xantarean with her double-bladed spear, Orson came over to help and summoned the power of the Iron Fist, clenching his fist calmly to allow the chi to glow all around it. When an incoming Warg Rider was approaching to him, Orson used his glowing fist to send the warg rider flying backwards into a tree. He turns around to face the two ambushing orcs. However, the orc on the left struck down the orc. Orson gave the orc a nod, in which his eyes glowed yellow. In the flash, the orc shifts into a tall, beautiful woman. She had red hair, yellow eyes, and her whole body and skin was blue. Her name was Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique.

Mystique was an enhanced human mutant who had the ability to psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result, she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, smell to overlap the original being, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice prints. After her enhancement Mystique showed the ability to adapt her body depending on her situation at the time. She was able to camouflage her body according to her surroundings, shift her organs into her lower extremities, and mimic the textures of metals. Her metamorphic powers have retarded the degenerative effects of aging.

Born in the early 1860s, Raven Darkholme was twelve years old when she raised by Valentina Allegra de Fontaine, one of the five founding leaders of the Hand, an ancient and powerful ninja clan with the ultimate goal to gain immortality. As she continued to grow up, Raven became a highly skilled combatant for the Hand and was chosen by Valentina to be part of he ritual since she saw her to be a great weapon. This ritual would give her the ability to shapshift into anyone she sees and eliminate the outward signs of aging. After Valentina's loyalists cracked open a blue meteorite, which was said to have landed on Earth decades ago, releasing a blue gaseous substance that began to absorb within Raven's body, Raven laid awake as she felt the pain inside her body which began to change blue and her eyes changing shiny yellow. Now known as **"Mystique"** , she was assigned by her mentor to go on important assignments while the Hand was making preparations to search for more dragon bones.

At some point, Mystique reportedly abandoned the Hand after she refused to kill a target, who had a family that loved him. This changed her personality and Mystique spent the last decades avoiding the Hand. No longer loyal to her superiors that hunted her down, Mystique had been hiding in the Mexican Sonoran Desert, working as an outlaw, but that was when she was arrested and about to be executed by a firing squad due to her blue skin, which had led the locals to believe she was a witch. As she was blindfolded and tied to a post, she noticed a man tied up beside her. Mystique managed to untie herself just before the firing squad shot and watched as the man was riddled with bullets. However, he managed to somehow survive and kill the guards.

After they both escaped, Mystique was surprised that he was still alive and introduced herself to the man who said his name was Logan. Raven and Logan became friends, but the two departed separately while living in Kansas. In the 1950s, Mystique was enlisted into S.H.I.E.L.D. and became one of Director Peggy Carter's contacts.

"I didn't know you could do that," Orson responded in confusion.

"That's because I can morph into anyone I choose to meet face-to-face, including yours," Mystique replied as she morphed into Orson Randall.

"New favor, try not to do that in front of me," Orson warned.

"Sorry," Mystique sarcastically responded. "Just try and keep your ass up. We're suppose to be going that way." She pointed directly to where the old fortress was.

"It won't matter, there are too many Orcs, Sakaarans, Xantareans, and Ogres surrounding the whole perimeter," Sif shook her head.

"Its only a matter of time before this Dark Lord you talk about will probably call in for reinforcements," Mystique stated.

"She's a solid point," Orson said. "We may have an army of allies, but its not enough. The whole area will soon be surrounded and will have a chance to rescue your friend."

Suddenly, the three began to hear the sound of yelling approaching their direction. They turn their heads sideways, and at a split moment, a group of armed men emerged out of the trees and openly charged with their armed weapons.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Mystique asked.

"Reavers," Sif answered aggressively with twilring her weapon and ready to strike at them. "Arcturian Reavers. Very aggressive in their hearts."

"They look human to me," Orson described their appearances.

"No, they're not," Sif told him. "They make look Human or Asgardian, but these Arcturans come from the planet Arcturus."

"Then what are they doing on this planet?" Mystique asked, confused. "That's what I want to know."

"Perhaps I should answer that later," Sif sighed, not wanting to bother answering her question.

"Which is why we must buy you enough time to get you into the fortress," Orson decided of a different plan. "The Blue Lady and I will take care of these Reavers for you. Get to the fortress and save your friends."

"Its Mystique," Mystique sighed by correcting him in annoyance.

"Sorry," Orson sarcastically apologized like the way she responded to him a few minutes ago.

"I won't leave you two to your fate," Sif rejected the idea.

"We didn't volunteer for this, but we know what's at stake here," Mystique reminded.

"No time to argue, my lady, get to the fortress, now!" Orson ordered.

Sif moved away while Mystique and Orson, lighting his fist up, openly charge towards the Arcturian Reavers. She could hear the fighting from behind and had been running pass Logan, who continued to slaughter more Sakaarans that were surrounding him.

There, she ran into Agent Peggy Carter and a blond-haired woman named Louise Grant. Louise Grant, going by the name Weezi as her favorite nickname, was a secretary to Agent Mark Mason of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Enamored with her boss and wanting to help him break cases, she surreptitiously donned a floor-length red evening gown, black domino mask, and high heels, and ventured out at night fighting crime as the costumed crime-fighter the **"Blonde Phantom"**. She developed a romantic interest with her boss and married him. After Mark's death, Louise was left to look after her children and mourned him deeply. She continued to work for the SSR until it merged into S.H.I.E.L.D. and became one of the best highly trained agents that Director Carter viewed to be the best in combat.

"DOWN!" Peggy yelled for Sif to duck when she aimed her Thompson Submachine Gun directly at a group of Sakaarans.

Sif ducked, and allowed Peggy and Weezi to fire a whole load of bullets at the enemy. The Sakaarans were shot in different directions of their bodies and all landed on the ground dead. Sif rose to her feet and was amazed by the advanced weaponary the Humans of Midgard made.

"I'm impressed with these toys you carry," Sif remarked.

"Is that a remark or an insult?" Weezi asked with a grin.

"Cut the chatter," Peggy ordered. "Louise, find Agent Sitwell, get him and his men to seize the fortress."

"What are you gonna do?" Weezi asked.

Before Peggy was about to answer, a massive, a dark-greyish Olog-Hai slowly emerged from the trees and let out a roaring sound. It was over 30 feet tall, in which it would take about over a hundred men to take down a beast. Just as the Olog made its approach, Angie Martinelli, dressed in a blue and white suit which had a skirt as well, stepped out of the trees to meet the creature.

Angela Martinelli, better known as Angie, was worked in L&L Automat, a restaurant in New York City, as a waitress. Seeking to become an actress, she auditioned for many roles, including the part of Betty Carver in The Captain America Adventure Program but did not receive the role, losing it to Arlene French. She served Peggy Carter her dinner one night when a returning veteran harassed her about the food he had gotten. A few years after World War II ended, Angie earned her chance to become Hollywood actress and was hired to a film shooting in Africa. During the shooting, Angie was exposed to an unusual substance when she accidentally shattered a crystal.

After recovering, Martinelli discovered that she could expand or shrink her body at will, from hundreds of feet tall to microscopically small. However, she gained greater control of her powers very fast since she already knew how to use them. Despite having the power of expansion which allow her to become as large as a skyscraper, Martinelli is able to stretch her limbs far beyond their capabilities when she was able to stretch her arm multiple feet across a room. Her physiology has stalled her aging as she looks exactly the same back in the 1940s and would have a long lifespan. Also, he elasticity grants her a degree of immunity to attacks. Now known as **"Elasti-Girl"** , Angie wants to use her powers for good.

Angie wasn't the only person that Peggy called for backup. The another figure walked out of the clearing, wearing a costume that was similar to Captain America. He carried a red-colored sword and shield that was same color Captain Steve Rogers held as a primary weapon in combat against HYDRA during World War II. Known as **"Spirit of '76"** , William Nasland wasn't a powered superhero like Captain America, but was known to be a brilliant all-round athlete and a superb hand-to-hand combatant.

William Nasland first came to prominence during the early 1940's as a costumed adventurer who fought against HYDRA espionage in the United States. He took up residence in Great Britain to serve as a member of the Crusaders, a British team of superhumanly powerful champions who intended to battle HYDRA. He became the sole founding leader of a team called the Crusaders. Nasland was a great leader to the Crusaders, training new team members to became great fighters and how to use their skills in combat.

A few years later, he assisted Captain America and the Howling Commandos on a mission to sneak inside Berlin during Allied air raids in order to capture HYDRA's secret lock box. They were joined by the original Red Guardian, whom Nasland was at odds due to their differences in political ideologies. Despite this, the quartet of heroes chased after the Red Skull to stop him from escaping with the lock box. While Spirit, Patriot, and Red Guardian kept back Nazi forces, Cap and Red Skull battled it out in a bunker while bombs dropped from above. Cap managed to escape with the lock box, while the Skull was seemingly killed.

"Gonna get to the fortress," Peggy answered Weezi's question.

Angie turns around to face Sif and Peggy, giving them a wink. She turns to face the Olog-Hai, who was swinging its hammer, ready to strike at her. Angie smiles as she begins to expand her body and reaches to the exact same height as the Olog-Hai. The Olog raised its hammer, but Martinelli stretched out her arms and wrapped them around the hammer. She continued to hold on tightly to the hammer as the Olog struggled to break free. Nasland charges to aid Elasti-Girl and landed his sword onto the Olog's foot. The Olog let out a huge squeal, feeling a slight pinch of pain Nasland gave to it. This gave Angie one chance to break its neck with the might of her strength.

"You better get going English!" Angie shouted. "Go!"

"Will hold these slippery bastards off for you all!" Nasland yelled, taking his sword off the dead Olog's foot.

"C'mon," Peggy beckoned for Sif to follow her.

Peggy and Sif continued to move forward. Before the two were this close in reaching the entrance, they came to a stop when they noticed a figure that just emerged out of the trees and blocked them. This being was a humanoid in appearance, in which he differed greatly from humans and other humanoids. He was very tall than Sif and Peggy, and had long wispy white hair and also white snowy beard. He had pale grey-white skin, which was described to be sinewy and stretched taut across their frames, giving him a somewhat gaunt and mummified appearance despite his overall bulky size. His most notable trait, however, is their glowing green eyes.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Peggy asked, wanting to know what.

"Its a Wight," Sif answered.

"A what?" Peggy exclaimed.

The Wight slowly approaches the two women with his spear, only for Sif to charge directly at him and swung her weapon. The Wight dodged her strike and shoved her aside into a tree. Peggy raised her Thompson Submachine Gun directly at the angry Wight and fired immediately. The bullets didn't seem to take effect at all as the Wight walks towards her. All out of bullets, Peggy tried to back away from the Wight, but that was a chain of fire wrapped itself around the creature. The Wight let out a scream as the fire began to spread all around, causing it to turn to ashes. Much to Peggy's surprise was a skeletal humanoid engulfed in flames, with every part of his flesh burned off to ashes. The fire dyed out and the man slowly healed himself, revealing his true form.

Known as the **"Blazing Skull"** , the man's name was Mark Anthony Todd, a foreign correspondent and pacifist reporter assigned by his newspaper to cover the Second Sino-Japanese War. While taking refuge in a cave during an artillery bombardment by the Japanese. There he met the Skull Men, a strange race with burning skulls for heads. They informed him he had been chosen by the forces of destiny to be the champion of freedom, and began his training which granted him abilities such as invulnerability to fire. Once his training was completed, he returned home and, motivated by the horrors of HYDRA.

In his earliest recorded adventure as a vigilante, Todd smuggled himself into Germany in the early days of 1941. He was sent by his friend Powell to destroy an enervating gas being created by a HYDRA scientist named Metzer. Although he was captured and tortured by the Red Skull himself, the Blazing Skull remained brave and mocked Johann to the point where the leader left the room in tears. Breaking free from his bonds, Todd quickly turned into the Blazing Skull where he managed to destroy Metzer's lab and flee during the night.

Returning to the United States, Mark Todd began taking more on more typical costumed heroics, battling criminals on the home front. The first of these adventures was capturing a crook who was robbing a museum by posing as a statue during the day and robbing it at night. Later, he would stop the murder spree of Mister Fear, whose face was so horrible it frightened his victims to death. In his last recorded solo adventure of the 40s, the Blazing Skull paid a visit to family friend "Old Man" Lester, and exposed Killer Brogan was posing as Lester in order to rob a bank.

"Sorry to alarm you like that," Mark Todd slowly apologized as if he was acting like he was hypnotized.

"How does your power do that?" Peggy asked, widening her eyes.

"I would recommend you don't ask me that," Mark Todd answered, refusing to tell her. "I gave my word that no one should ever know the existence of a great and powerful race that others swore to. To protect mankind from sin."

"Do you know what sins I committed?" Peggy asked.

"Don't blame yourself for the lost of your love ones," Mark Todd encouraged her not to give in to something that she reminded years ago. "Evil takes many shapes to gain its victory and find a weakness in those who cannot escape the blame."

Peggy then turns to focus on Sif and asked. "Did he kill it?"

"Yes," Sif answered, picking up her weapon, and began to explain about them. "These foul creatures are neither living nor dead. They are servants of the Witch-King of Angmar, originally sent to prevent the Dúnedain realm of Cardolan from rising again after a civil war that led to the downfall of the Northern Kingdom. Since this invasion, Wights have been sent to other regions of Middle-Earth with similar purpose."

"Did this Wight have a name?" Peggy asked while hearing the battle amongst the trees go on.

"I don't know who he was," Sif sighed and bent her knee on the ground and closed her eyes to pay her respects to the victim who was once a slave to the Witch-King of Angmar. "For he is now free from the Witch-King's grip. He shall find peace."

While Sif and Peggy were distracted, a group of Orcs and Sakaarans slowly walks towards them from behind, but was when each and everyone of them were struck down or flown directly into the trees by an unknown force. The Sakaaran Sergeant was trying to flee, but before he could, he came face-to-face with the attacker responsible for taking down his whole unit. The attacker was revealed to be Lady Jacqueline Falsworth Crichton, who was the daughter of Lord Montgomery of the Falsworth Family and a former member of the Vampire Nation. As a superhero, she calls herself **"Spitfire"**.

In early 1942, Jacqueline was serving in Britain's Women's Voluntary Service when she was attacked by the vampire Baron Blood, who betrayed the Vampire Nation and became a loyal agent of HYDRA under the leadership of Johann Shmidt. Unknown to Jacqueline at this time, Baron Blood was actually her own uncle, Lord John Falsworth. Suffering from the virus after being bitten by Baron Blood, Jacqueline was rushed to the hospital by the Invaders. There she received an emergency blood transfusion from Doctor Jim Hammond. While she was recovering, the reluctant Baron Blood attacked the hospital. To her surprise, the still-recuperating Jacqueline discovered that she could now move at superhuman speed. She courageously used her new powers to save the Hammond's life from Baron Blood.

Jacqueline assumed that her new super-powers were a result of the combination of a foreign element introduced into her bloodstream by Baron Blood's bites and the artificial blood given her by the android Human Torch, though in later years she would discover they had actually jointly activated latent mutations in Jacqueline, granting her among others a mutant regenerative power. Following her complete recovery from her injuries, Jacqueline made herself a costume, took the name Spitfire, and volunteered for Invaders membership. She was accepted into the team. Spitfire fought alongside the Invaders, including her brother who had become the new Union Jack, while the group was in the European Theater of Operations. At the war's end, she retired as a costumed adventurer. A short while later, she became aware she was beginning to display vampiric qualities, including fangs; finding she could control the bloodlust and remained unaffected by traditional vampire weaknesses, she initially kept this change secret, even from those closest to her.

"Who are you?" Sakaaran Sergeant demanded.

"I'm Spitfire," Spitfire answered, opening her mouth a bit to reveal her vampire fangs.

The Sakaaran Sergeant swung his weapon at her, but Spitfire dodged his strike ad disarmed him. She grins and used her might of hyper-speed to send the Sakaaran Sergeant flying backwards into a broken branch of a tree. Stabbed directly in the chest, the Sakaaran Sergeant was dead and Spitfire joined with Agent Daniel Sousa, who arrived in the scene with Agents Jason Sitwell and Rex Fury. Agent Rex Fury was a top of the class. He worked very hard alongside Directors Peggy Carter and Howard Stark of S.H.I.E.L.D., and was rewarded with medals for heroic acts. Abraham Stone was also a soldier who served in the army, but after the war ended, he chose to retire from service and reunite with his family. It wouldn't be long when he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and became one of the agency's best assets.

Jason Sitwell, using many alias' such as Jack Thompson during his undercover, was a decorated American soldier who fought during World War II, becoming a hero despite holding a dark secret about his service. Before joining the army, Sitwell went to Cornell University where every year he would engage in a bar fight that would result in the breaking of a bone, either his jaw or his nose. When the war started, he was part of the invasion of Iwo Jima, the United States of America's first attack against Japanese territory. According to Daniel Sousa, his personality was shot off. He was also involved in a military operation on Tsuken Island in Okinawa, Japan. While on duty he noticed a group of Japanese soldiers walking towards his camp. Before noticing they carried a white flag and were there to surrender, he killed them all. He buried the white flag before any of his fellow soldiers could have seen it. He eventually received the Navy Cross for his actions on Okinawa.

By 1946, Jason was still seeking employment when his father's friend Vernon Masters heard of his situation. Viewing Thompson as hero, Masters pulled some strings and was able to make Jason an agent in the New York branch of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. When Howard Stark disappeared before going to a Congressional hearing on his missing weaponry and technology appearing overseas with enemy operatives, Sitwell was appointed by Chief Mark Mason as lead investigator. His first order of business was to have Stark's finances frozen and his various apartments observed. Thompson had little to no respect for one of his fellow agents, Peggy Carter, as he felt that being an Agent of the SSR was a man's job. He asked her to do the filing work for him, to which she mockingly asked if he had trouble with the alphabet.

Despite the death of their Chief Mark Mason at the hands of the Leviathan scientist Johann Fennhoff, Jason and his colleagues managed to stop Fennhoff's diabolical plans. As a result, Jason Sitwell became the new chief of the SSR's New York office. Even though, his loyalties were tested as Vernon Masters attempted to dismantle the SSR while Sitwell was working on an investigation with Chief Daniel Sousa. Eventually, he had learned that Masters had been working with Whitney Frost and assisted in bringing them both to justice, but Sitwell was unexpectedly shot and left for dead in his room before he could return to New York City. He managed to recover from his wound, but had been in coma for several months. after awakening from his coma, Sitwell continued his career and joined the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.

"Did we bump into something?" Agent Rex Fury asked, wondering if there was fighting here.

"You missed it all," Peggy sighed and asked. "Where's the rest of S.T.A.K.E.?"

"Ah, we got scattered," Agent Jason Sitwell replied immediately. "Some of our men managed to reach the other side of the fortress. It may be ruined in a way, but its heavily fortified. I don't know how we can get ourselves in."

"I managed to cover this side of the area," Spitfire informed. "But more keep coming, especially spiders."

"Spiders?!" Agent Sousa exclaimed, sounding a bit unnerved upon hearing that word. "You mean giant spiders?!"

"What are you afraid of spiders?" Spitfire asked.

"Most likely," Agent Sousa gulped nervously.

"Then you have nothing to worry about Agent Sousa, I'll take care of this," Spitfire smiled and immediately dashed off immediately. Sousa was surprised that she can run in excess of the speed of sound, and thanks to her vampire stamina, can maintain this pace almost indefinitely.

"Well try to think of a Plan B Agent Sitwell, cause right now, Lyons is leading his cavalry to clear the way and they're reaching right to where we are," Agent Sousa informed.

"You'll have to give me time," Agent Jason Sitwell hastily said. "Besides, none of us don't even know what the hell is inside that fortress."

"I suspect its a trap," Peggy stated. "Sif said she went inside that fortress with her friends. Perhaps she can lead the way."

"I have a twelve men moving into this perimeter," Agent Al Samuels informed. "They'll be standing by and ready."

Agent Rex Fury looked around and noticed that Sif was missing. He turns to face the three and sighed. "If your going to ask her that, I think she's already doing her part right now."

"D*** it," Peggy sighed in ignorance. "She was our best league to get us in."

"I did not sign up for this," Agent Daniel Sousa sighed and turned to Peggy. "Your orders director?"

"C'mon," Peggy beckoned the three to follow her.

Agent Rex Fury turns to a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers that just arrived and gave them an order. "We're gonna need some back-up! Get the rest of our boys and girls here!"

Mark Todd slowly transformed into the Blazing Skull and followed Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa, Rex Fury, and Jason Sitwell towards the fortress and get to Lady Sif.

* * *

Right near the fortress, an armed cavalry of Native Americans of the Blackfoot Confederacy, led by Daniel Lyons, rode across the trees where they were slaying and shooting down Orcs, Sakaarans, Ogres, and Sneepers. Many Orcs, Sakaarans, Ogres, and Sneepers were all running around frantically while the Blackfoot Riders ride toward them, killing many more in their path.

Daniel Lyons, also known as the **"Black Marvel"** , was the son of Roland Lyons, a noble man who was good friend and ally to Man-to, the last chief of the Blackfeet. When Man-to was dying and sought a worthy successor, Lyons was the last contestant. Wishing to repay this debt, he braved the tests. He outran a deer, swam upstream faster than the salmon, and proved himself an incredible marksman on the archery range, getting four consecutive bullseyes while blindfolded. When other arrows were fired at him, he caught them in the air. Then finally he wrestled a bear, and snapped its neck, slaying it. Satisfied, Man-to gave Lyons the sacred costume of the Black Marvel, along with the responsibility to right wrongs and destroy those who would prey on the helpless. He also gave him a long bow, telling him to notch it every time he performed a good deed - only when he had one hundred notches would he be truly worthy.

 _"Move to the other side!"_ Lyons yelled to his followers.

While his people cheer, Lyons looks up to stare directly at a stone bridge. By surprise and confusion, he noticed Lady Sif of Asgard walking across, her weapon at ready to confront another Wight that was guarding the entrance. As Sif continued to walk towards the entrance of the fortress to rescue Gandalf, the Wight slowly starts raising his arms summons ashes all around him and turning them into a hundred dark-greyish Skeletal Warriors with green fiery eyes. The Skeletal Warriors let out a deadly war cry and charge out of the entrance to engage Sif. Sif whirled her double-bladed sword and did a somersault. She lands her two legs onto two Skeletal Warriors, turning them back into ashes, and then twirls her weapon again to take each and every one of them.

The Wight stared at her from a far and looks on to her in impression. He then looks down and stares directly at Lyons and the riders of the Blackfoot Confederacy that had just finished off a lot more Orcs, Sakaarans, Ogres, and Sneepers. He then turns back towards Sif and raised his hands to summon a massive army of 10,000 Skeletal Warriors in every corner outside the old ruined fortress. Lyons looks around in the sight of horror, but doesn't give in to fear and makes his preparation to engage. Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa, Rex Fury, and Jason Sitwell were leading a small unit of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers towards the fortress, but ended up surrounded by hundreds of Skeletal Warriors.

"Ah, Peg?" Agent Daniel Sousa nervously asked if she was hearing him.

"Stand your ground!" Peggy shouted, holding her Thompson in front.

The Skeletal Warriors all start to laugh and growl at the same time as they all draw out their weapons. Mark Todd twirls his fiery chain in a hast, burning and turning many Skeletal Warriors into ashes. Peggy lets out a several bullets which aim directly at their skulls, turning them back into ashes. That was when Logan leaps down from the trees and slashes several of them with his long claws. He slowly rises to his feet and growls at the Skeletal Warriors. The Skeletal Warriors all focus on Logan, ignoring Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa, Rex Fury, Jason Sitwell, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with them, and openly charge at him.

"GGGGOOOOO!" Logan roared as he dozens of Skeletal Warriors were leaping on him, but the enhanced mutant resisted and kept on fighting and slashing them.

"C'mon, let's go!" Peggy yelled.

"You heard the Director, move!" Agent Daniel Sousa yelled, beckoning the other agents to follow.

Elsewhere, Weezi had just disarmed an Sakaaran warrior and stabbed it with a small dagger she carried. The Sakaaran warrior slowly collapsed to the ground dead. She looks around, hearing the sound of growling approaching to where she is. Out of the trees came a horde of Skeletal Warriors that openly charged towards her. With her knife in her hand, she clenched her right hand, preparing to engage. That was when a massive foot landed directly at the Skeletal Warriors, turning them to ashes in seconds. Weezi looks up and saw that it was Elasti-Girl.

"Need a hand blondie," Angie smiled.

"Don't even start gorgeous," Weezi sighed in laughter.

* * *

While Lyons and his cavalry were fighting the Skeletal Warriors down below the bridge that connects to the fortress, Lady Sif walked very fast towards the Wight, angrily twirling her double-bladed sword to engage him. The Wight drew out his sword and blocked her strikes. Sif grunted as she struck countless blows at the Wight, but her foe kept on blocking and trying to strike at her with his sword. Just as she bent one knee, the Wight prepared to land his sword to strike her, but the Asgardian warrior took out her shield in time, blocking the Wight's strike. The Wight let out a screeching sound.

The loud screech was heard in every corner of the battle zone. All the Skeletal Warriors under the Wight's command continued to attack Carter's allies in every corner of Dol Guldur. Combat and his unit continued to fire upon the enemy, even destroying a number of Skeletal Warriors that all turned back into ashes. The Blazing Skull continued to fight around, taking down as many Skeletal Warriors, sending them back from where they came from. He twirls his fiery chain around as if he was creating a tornado and destroyed a lot of them.

"Push forward, boys!" Combat yelled, blasting a number of Skeletal Warriors with his machine gun. "We're almost there!"

Logan kept on killing as many Skeletal Warriors he could. As he kills each one, the fallen ones turn back into ashes. Isaiah and his Super-Soldier unit had been killing many more Skeletal Warriors.

"What the hell just happened?" Agent Daniel Sousa asked, looking around in confusion.

"She killed the source," Peggy answered and continued to move towards the fortress.

Sif had just rushed inside after she killed the Wight. She encounters several Orcs, Sakaarans, and Goblins that were guarding the fortress.

"Where is the wizard?!" Sif angrily growled.

The guards ignored her words and began to strike at her, only for Sif to parry and take each one, tossing them aside. She continues to run into every part of the keep and search for Gandalf. Peggy, Daniel, Rex, and Jason led their S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives to storm inside the fortress as well and split up into pairs.

"Everyone stay together!" Peggy yelled, shooting down an orc archer that aimed directly at her.

Throughout the shooting and fighting all over the fortress, Daniel Sousa turned towards a group of figures, who were wearing black-clothing and hoods. As they all removed their hoods, Daniel thought they were human, but in truth, they were vampires, having pale skin and short, sharp fangs. The leader of the vampires stepped out front of the group and removed his whole clothing.

"Who are you?" Agent Daniel Sousa nervousaly asked in confusion.

"I'm Dracula... Count Dracula," Count Dracula answered.

Vlad Dracula was the supreme ruler of the Vampire Nation that had lived quietly and peacefully on Earth for centuries. Known to be the world's most powerful vampires, Dracula lived in Transylvania, a small European Kingdom of Wallachia and the only residence of the Vampire Nation.

Count Dracula and his fellow vampires, who all removed their hoods to reveal their faces, hissed at the enemy and openly charge. While Dracula and several vampires climbing on top of a wall to take down a whole unit of Sakaaran warriors and Orc archers, Jason Sitwell and his fellow agents came from a different location of the fortress and ambushed a lot of goons that were now defending the area from the intruders.

"This way!" Agent Jason Sitwell ordered, pointing his finger at an open direction.

"Agent Sitwell!" Peggy called to him while firing her thompson.

"Peggy!" Agent Jason Sitwell loudly replied.

"Move your men that way!" Peggy ordered.

"I don't really wanna know," Agent Jason Sitwell said to himself and complied. "Okay!" He turns to his fellow agents behind. "You heard her, let's go! Reach to the top!"

Dracula drew out a sword that was made out of bloodish red. Like every member of his kin, he was gifted with speed, allowing him to run as much faster than a human. He ran, flipped, and leaped, slashing and decapitating Sakaaran and Orc alike. He pinned a Sakaaran to the wall by driving his sword into its chest. He swung his hand directly into an Orc, causing it to fall off the broken stairs.

Peggy turns around and noticed an elite unit of Super-Soldiers who had just walked crossed the bridge towards the entrance of the fortress. These Super-Soldiers whistled an American theme song. Peggy wished she didn't bring them along since they've recently retired after the war ended, got married, and had children of their own. However, these enhanced veterans chose to join on this secret expedition when Peggy asked for their aid and support. Each one of them reminded Peggy of a man she fell in love with years ago, but had to let it go.

This combat unit was called Specialized Unit, Enhanced Soldiers, nicknamed SUES or CRAZY SUES, composed of various diversely-enhanced Super-Soldiers which was commissioned by special order of General Dwight D. Eisenhower. After Captain America's presumed death, the The official record states that the SUES were a specialized Ranger unit attached to the 101st Air Assault Division for the purposes of combat operations deep behind enemy lines. The real, and much more insidious, reason for the unit's existence, however, is that it was used as a training grounds for training superhuman operatives for a different mission. Not much is known about what this mission was, but in 1940 the American government embarked upon on a very unique and expensive project that was believed to eventually be able to turn the tide of war in the Allies' favour. While referred to informally by those in the know as the "Silver Plated Project," it's official designation was Project Alberta.

The only members of the SUES were Davey Drew, Doug Johnson, Elton Morrow, Frank Cortez, Jim Taylor, Larry Scott, Leonard Gade, Pat Murphy, Perry Webb, Peter Noble, Robert Foster, Roddy Colt, William Byron, and William Prince.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the battle continues to press on outside, Gandalf had been tortured inside the old fortress for days. He could hear the sound of firing and fighting all around him. Out of a sigh of relief, Gandalf was pleased that Sif would never abandon him to his fate and closed his eyes for a moment as he continued to feel Sif's presence. Suddenly, he felt the cage rattle all around him, causing the wizard to gasp and open his eyes the same time. He turns to face a very large orc, who just lifted the cage Gandalf was in, and tossed it over the floor. The orc's name was Ufthak.

Ufthak was a very large Gundabad Orc who was a distant relative of Azog the Defiler and served the Necromancer as the jailor of Dol Guldur following the War of the Dwarves and Orcs. He was responisble for capturing Prince Thrain of Erebor and under the orders of the Dark Lord, he would brutally interrogate the helpless prince and torture him for days for the location of the map and key of Erebor. Despite Thrain refusing to talk and kept on resisting, Ufthak would continue to torture him, no matter how long it would be.

Gandalf, however, had done a lot to resist Ufthak's methods. He kept his mouth shut to reveal the location of the three Elven Rings of Power and grabbed a broken chain, using it as a whip to slash Ufthak in the face. Blood poured down the Orc's mouth, but Ufthak spat a lot of it out and violently grabbed Gandalf. Before Ufthak was about to execute Gandalf, he suddenly made a complete stop and smelled through the air. He turns around and is confronted by Lady Sif, Peggy Carter, and a small group of armed group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were women.

"I would put that down if I were you," Peggy threatened the massive Orc Interrogator. She slowly lifts her gun pointing it at him when he doesn't move. "Down."

"Jiak do nava nu," _(I don't answer to you.)_ Ufthak growled at her.

"Lat nu va-ri immediata," _(You will release him immediately.)_ Sif angrily threatened to the interrogator in Black Speech, holding her weapon in front. "Jiak livusa ukhansa len." _(I will not say it again.)_

"Ul makava forbul," _(The Master forbids it.)_ Ufthak refused to listen to her threats.

"Un makava, nalkra najor?!" _(Your master, where is he?!)_ Sif furiously demanded.

Ufthak refused to answer her question and instead chose to charge, in wehich Peggy Carter was ready to put him down by sending a few bullets into his brain. However, her chance to do so failed when Ufthak was suddenly struck down. A sharp pointy blade slowly popped out of Ufthak's chest and the massive orc collapsed to the floor dead. The person that stabbed the Orc Interrogator was Calvin Burlingame.

Calvin Burlingame was an African-American who worked as a scientist and assistant to Professor Jason Wilkes at Isodyne Energy. Growing up on an orange grove in southern California, Calvin Burlingame was raised by Jason Wilkes, who taught him how to become a scientist. He carried an ambitious personality and did not allow hindrances to stop his progress. As an African-American who stuttered in the 1940's, Burlingame knew discrimination and difficulty but he would not allow his desire to be more to be quelled. Burlingame learned not to be offended by disparaging remarks such as "boy" or "janitor", or allowed racial threats of "being hung" stop him from doing what was right. Ultimately, he went from an orange picker to a corporate scientist by working two jobs and filling out many applications.

After Professor Wilkes mysteriously vanished while working on a secret classified serum, Burlingame desired to have more and be more than an orange picker like others in his family. He got a janitorial job at the Griffith Observatory, scrubbing floors at night, until he saved enough money to get a degree from college. When World War II occurred, Burlingame had been trying to trace for his father when he earned became a United States Navy engineer and eventually worked in weapons propulsion. Upon returning home, Burlingame applied to sixteen different companies for employment, but being an African-American made things difficult. However, Burlingame was relieved and celebrated with his family after the Isodyne Energy accepted his application and he worked in the containment research department.

When a series of murders were connected to Isodyne, Burlingame began assisting the Strategic Scientific Reserve in their investigation, while at the same time becoming close to Peggy Carter. However due to an accident Burlingame became infected with Zero Matter; he spent the next few weeks attempting to cure himself until he was captured by Whitney Frost, who exploited his power until she inadvertently caused him to overload. Burlingame survived the overload and assisted Carter in stopping Frost before being employed at Stark Industries by Howard Stark. He enjoyed his long career and realized that his aging has slowed down due to the effects of the Zero Matter. Not even he nor Howard Stark could figure out his lifespan.

"Nice for you to join the party," Peggy remarked.

"Ha ha, yeah, sorry about that," Burlingame nervously chuckled.

"Were you waiting for one of us to kill that brute or did you already have a plan?" Peggy asked with a grin on her face.

"Both," Burlingame answered.

Sif had just ran over to Gandalf, who was now lying on the floor unconscious. She shakes him, but doesn't move. Fearing that the fortress was starting to take affect by killing him, Sif had to get him out of there immediately.

"Is he alright?" Burlingame asked.

"I need to get him out of this foul place," Sif replied, picking up the wizard.

"Aye, this place is even fouler than any other place I've been too," Peggy said, looking around the fortress while holding her weapon. She turns to see Sif feeling something. "What is it?"

"He's here," Sif quietly answered.

"Whose here?" Peggy asked, confused of what she was referring to.

"We need to go," Sif hastily said rather than answering Peggy's question.

With the Ufthak dead, Sif carried Gandalf and walks through the ruins with Peggy, Burlingame and their unit behind her. The sound of battle was still heard all around as they walked down the steps. That was when Sif made a complete a stop and began to hear a voice that spoke out of the darkness. It was the voice of the Necromancer, who in turn was the Dark Lord Sauron.

"Shre nazg golugranu kilmi-nudu," _(Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky.)_ Sauron mentioned the Rings of Power. "Ombi kuzddurbagu gundum-ishi" _(Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone.)_

"The hell was that," Burlingame asked in a gasp.

"I don't know, but it sound closer to me," Peggy heavily breathed, starting to freak out. She then turns to her fellow agents, who were holding their weapons out in defense. "Watch your left! We're not alone here!"

"Nine for mortal human men doomed to die," Sif finished in the sight of horror.

Suddenly, the whole group look around in the sight of terror when looks nine ghostly beings slowly become visible around them, in corporeal yet partially translucent forms. They all wore different types of armor and wielded weapons that were considered to be very deadly. As they slowly draw closer, the group stumble back until they were sitting on the pedestal of a statue in a courtyard.

"I must be dreaming," Burlingame murmured to himself in fear.

"This isn't real," Peggy fearfully choked. "Whatever this Dark Lord is or he bloody looks like, he's just trying to toy with us. These ghosts aren't real."

"This isn't an illusion," Sif shook her head. "They are real. They are the Nine... the Nazgûl, servants of Sauron."

"I'm sorry, the Nazgûl?" Peggy asked with a scoff, thinking how this was joke. "I don't care what they are called, but how can we stop them."

"I don't know," Sif quietly answered.

"Dunni kan markhan," _(You cannot fight the shadow.)_ Sauron taunted the group. "Omidi-shu. ashi burzum-ishi." _(Even now you huddle in fear. No one can defeat the darkness.)_

Sif looks up with a determined face and stands up to yell at the Dark Lord. "You cannot hide forever! I don't fight alone. I am Lady Sif of Asgard!" She bravily unsheathes her weapon and spins it around as a sign to engage the Nazgûl. "I do not cower in fear!"

"She's bloody mad," Peggy said.

"Yeah well, she's not doing this alone," Burlingame said, noticing three individuals striding out of the ruins.

"Who are they?" Peggy asked.

The three individuals that immediately emerge from every corner of the ruins. It was Lord Elrond of Rivendell, King Odin of Asgard, and Saruman of Isengard. While Elrond wields his own elven sword and Saruman wielding his staff, Odin used Gungir, a powerful magical spear used by the rulers of Asgard and serves as a symbol of Asgardian power.

"Are you in need of assistance, my Lady?" Saruman asked.

"Yes," Sif answered, disappointed to see him.

"Be gone from this place, servants of Sauron," Odin warned the Nazgûl to leave the old fortress by pounding his spear very hard. "Go back to your tombs where you are meant to be. By the power of Asgard, you will not be given a second warning. Leave!"

The Nazgûl focused their attention on the King of Asgard and snarled at him as a sign of refusing to heed his warning. They then leap forward to confront him, Elrond, and Saruman. That was when Thomas Halloway flew over to the spot and began shooting at the Nazgûl, but since they were dead, the bullets flew through them non-stop.

"Ah, come on," Thomas Halloway murmured in a sigh.

"You should have stayed dead," Elrond reminded.

The Nazgûl to the elven lord's left swung his mace, but Elrond swung his sword to block his strikes. Odin and Saruman join the fray, and leap forward to openly engage the Nazgûl. Odin swings Gungir at one of the Nazgûl that tried to stab him. Everytime Elrond, Odin, and Saruman keep on fighting and slaying each and every one of them that had been disappearing every time they are hit, and the problem is they just keep coming back. Sif joins the fray as well, and had been quick enough to dodge every strike from the Wraiths. Odin throws another Nazgûl off a cliff, but it manages to clamber back up the cliff and resumes attacking the King of Asgard. Despite this, Elrond, Odin, Sif, and Saruman continue to fight and defend Peggy, Burlingame, and the agents.

"We need to figure out a way to get out of here," Peggy said.

Burlingame looks down at the unconscious wizard and began to notice that he was starting to gain conscious as his breathing started to raise up.

"Ah, I think Merlin is waking up," Burlingame said.

"That's not his name," Peggy hissed and began to check on him. She gently patted his face and whispered. "Hey, are you alright?"

Gandalf suddenly breathes in deeply and wakes up in second when Peggy asked, gasping for breath. "He is here."

Peggy was confused at first, but began to realize what the wizard was talking about. "You mean the Dark Lord? Is it Sauron?"

"Yes," Gandalf gasped again for more breath. "The darkness has returned. He will stop at nothing before every corner of this world be consumed by darkness." He coughed and went on. "And then... he will spread his wrath to every other world across the universe."

"You may not know me, but Lady Sif came back to save you and we volunteered," Peggy said.

Gandalf hastily grabbed her arm tightly and weakly demanded. "Does she know?"

"Yes, she does, so please just let go of my arm, so we can help you get out of forsaken place," Peggy insisted and introduced to the wizard to Burlingame. "And this is Doctor Burlingame. He's going to take care of you."

"Hello," Burlingame hastily said.

Gandalf closed his eyes as he calmly released her. Peggy and her team figure begin to carry the wounded wizard while Elrond, Sif, Odin, and Saruman had been fending off the Nazgûl hastily. Just before Peggy and her team try to figure out how to get pass them without being noticed, Angie Martinelli appeared, as she continued to expand her entire body and grow to at least 75 feet in height.

"Angie!" Peggy called, waving her hand.

"English, hop on," Angie replied, lowering her gigantic hand to where Peggy, Darick, and the rest of the team were.

Once Angie's hand lowers down like an elevator, Peggy quickly leads the group that were carrying Gandalf onto Angie's massive hand. Gandalf was still breathing hardly from all the torture that Sauron's servants gave him. Darick does his part in helping the wizard due to his experience as a doctor. Once everyone was safely onboard, Angie slowly moves her hand and walks away from the fortress to take them to safety.

Eventually, Sif, Elrond, Odin, and Saruman manage to defeat all the Nazgûl, causing themselves to dissipate into thin air. With the Nazgûl gone, Odin could tell that its not over, for he can feel the dark lord's presence. Pausing for breath, the four turn around as the wind begins to picks up. Sif and Elrond steady their weapons, for they are about to face another foe. That was when a nearby tower suddenly explodes into a massive ball of fire. In its place, it turns quickly into a flaming eye. Shocked that it was really Sauron, Odin, Saruman, Elrond, and Sif flinch in the face of the Dark Lord's power.

Elsewhere outside the fortress, the fighting down below was over, but every person that served as Sif's allies look at the very top of the fortress and witness the eye of Sauron as well. Angie, while remaining in giant form, turns around, and in the sight of horror, she could see the burning eye as well. Peggy and Darick also witnessed it while Gandalf was still lying down.

"The hell is that thing?" Agent Jason Sitwell murmured, upon witnessing the eye himself.

That was when Count Dracula and his vampires gathered together behind Odin, Saruman, Elrond, and Sif. Unaware of what to do, the only they could do was watch the eye begining to spread a message.

"It has begun," Sauron's voice responded in every corner from inside and outside the fortress. "This world will fall, as will Asgard, Midgard, and all living worlds. The Kingdom of Angmar will rise again." As he speaks, the pupil of the Eye expands to reveal Sauron's old form. Beside him rise the nine Wraiths, all of whom he has resurrected by the might of his power. "The time of reckoning has begun. A new age has come."

As the Nazgûl raise their weapons and approach, Odin, Elrond, Sif, Saruman, Dracula, and the vampires prepare to fight them. Before that could happen, a glowing greenish light appears, causing Dracula and the vampires to cover their eyes since the light blinds and weakens them. Lord Elrond and King Odin turn around and saw that it was Lady Galadriel, who had just arrived, and had changed her whole appearance to one of power. She had just raised her hand, in which she unleashes a bright light coming from the Phial of Galadriel. The light from the phial causes and the Nazgûl to scream and blast themselves away back towards their dark master.

"YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE, SERVANT OF MORGOTH!" Galadriel bellowed with a very wide glare from her face, showing as a sign that she doesn't fear the Dark Lord.

However, the Dark Lord wasn't willing to give up at all. Instead, he stays where he is and began chanting in Black Speech to resist Galadriel's power. He begins flashing in the fire from his Eye to fight back, but Galadriel didn't back away at all, and instead, she kept on moving forward to force the Dark Lord away from Dol Guldur.

"YOU ARE NAMELESS, FACELESS, FORMLESS!" Galadriel continued to yell as her voice changes into a deep, booming, and powerful tone.

The Eye keeps flashing with fire and chanting in Black Speech, while Sif, Elrond, Odin, Saruman, Dracula, and the vampires raise their hands to shield themselves from the battle of power between Galadriel and Sauron.

"GO BACK TO THE VOID FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!" Galadriel loudly warned.

Sauron was losing, and so he decided to flee. The force of her power caused the Dark Lord to extinguish the flames and flies backwards hurtling into the sky. Just as the Dark Lord fled, Galadriel's powerful form disappears, and she staggers, allowing Odin and Elrond to catch her as she collapses.

"Dandollen hon," _(We were deceived.)_ Elrond whispered in elvish.

"Who was that?" Count Dracula asked, wanting a specific answer on to who that being of pure terror was.

"The Dark Lord Sauron," Saruman answered.

"The spirit of Sauron endured," Galadriel breathed, gasping for air.

"And has been banished," Saruman stated, thinking that they've won.

"It won't matter, he will either flee into the east or off this world to find those who pay homage to him," Odin warned.

"Which is why Gondor must be warned," Elrond suggested. "The guards of the Black Gate must set a watch on the walls of Mordor. Talion should be notified by this."

"No, look after the Lady Galadriel," Saruman insisted. "She has spent much of her power. Her strength is failing. Take her to Lothlórien."

"My Lord Saruman, he must be hunted down and destroyed, once and for all," Elrond said, suspicious.

"Without the Ring of Power, Sauron can never again hold dominion over Middle-earth," Saruman stated and turns to face the direction in which Sauron was hurled, with a strange expression in his eyes. "Go now! Leave Sauron to me."

"Perhaps I should do this," Odin insisted in the task to hunt Sauron down. "We fought him before, and this time, we will send him back to where he is suppose to go."

"As long as we continue to hunt him down, Sauron will continue to flee from us," Sif warned. "But should he retreat into Mordor, it might be difficult to track him there."

"If Sauron does retreat into Mordor, then so be it," Saruman said, believing that the Dark Lord was a coward. "His power is weakened for now."

"But he will regain it," Elrond warned.

"Which is why we must track him down at once," Odin hastily said, pounding his spear on the ground. "This battle is over for now. Come, we shall finish this."

* * *

Back in the present, Sif had just finished her story at the time when she brought in allies to help in her mission to rescue Gandalf and Thrain from Sauron's clutches. Only Gandalf was saved, but Thrain wasn't lucky as the Dark Lord had already murdered him.

"So he fled east into Mordor?" Coulson asked, wondering if there was anymore to what Sif had explained. "Am I missing anymore?"

"Even though, Sauron continued to gain much of his strength over the years after he fled from Dol Guldur," Sif continued to add more on what had happened. "He had the tower of Barad-Dûr rebuilt in the land of Mordor and his minions continue to look around the Anduin for the One Ring. From then on, Sauron stayed in Barad-Dûr from where he plans to conduct his war against countless worlds he seeks to conquer."

"He's a threat to us?" Coulson wondered, nodding his head by understanding about Sauron's plan.

"He's a threat to us all, Son of Coul," Sif added.


	6. Chapter 6

Sauron has returned. He had waited for centuries to plan his vengeance on his enemies that defeated him long ago during the War of the Last Alliance. Ever since his defeat in the Battle of the Gwathló, Sauron nursed a special hatred against the Númenóreans and longed to take revenge on them. dared to wage war against Númenor and the last King of Númenor Ar-Pharazôn had gathered a massive army to counter this threat. Perceiving the might and splendour of the Númenóreans Sauron's servants deserted him, and Sauron was filled with fear and humbled himself. He was brought as a hostage to Númenor and finally succeeded in taking his revenge by playing a vital role in the events that led to the Downfall. Yet of all Númenóreans, he hated Elendil most, and his wrath was great that he and his children had escaped with the aid of A'Lars.

After the Downfall of Númenor, many of the Faithful led by Elendil and his children established the Realms in Exile in Middle-Earth, one of the most largest continents on Arda. Elendil ruled Arnor in the north, Isildur and Anarion, the eldest sons of the King, jointly ruled the southern realm of Gondor. Sauron however perished physically, by drowning; being caught in the Fall of Númenor which he had cleverly schemed to bring about. Yet nevertheless, even though he truly drowned, and continued to endure as a spirit. The Dark Lord returned to his fortress Barad-Dûr in Mordor and was able in time to revitalize by taking shape again. Perceiving that his enemies of old had escaped the downfall, Sauron's wrath was great and in 3429 he launched an attack upon Isildur's fortress, Minas Ithil. Believing that Sauron had perished in the Downfall of Númenor, the allies of Middle-Earth were completely taken by surprise, Minas Ithil was taken, and the White Tree of Gondor that Isildur had planted there was burned. Nevertheless Isildur, his wife and children escaped, saving a seedling of the tree, too, and sailing down Anduin journeyed to Elendil's realm in Arnor. There, Elendil forged an alliance with Gil-Galad, High King of the Noldor, King Zeus of Olympus, and King Bor of Asgard.

While Zeus and Bor were assembling their armies from the worlds of Asgard and Olympia, a group of Mountain Giants from the world of Varinheim were summoned to aid the Light Elves of Lindon in marching eastward and were awaited by Elendil at Amon Sûl. The combined host marched towards Imladris, where they joined with Lord Elrond, who was Gil-galad's herald, and acted as his second-in-command in the coming campaign. The united host rested for about three years in Imladris, forging weapons and making plans. They crossed the Misty Mountains over many passes and marched down Anduin where they were joined by the Dwarves of Khazad-Dûm and 64,000 warriors that had come from the massive realms of K'un-Lun, K'un-Zi, Tiger Realm, Peng Lai, Kingdom of Spiders, Z'Gambo, and Under Realm, all of whom would establish the Army of Thunder led by the Elders. The Light Elves of Greenwood had also answered to the call in fighting the Dark Lord and were under the command by King Oropher and his son Prince Thranduil. and Lothlórien Elves under Amdír.

At the southern eaves of Eryn Galen, the massive host turned south-east and marched through desolate areas that had once been the Entwives' gardens. The Alliance entered the vast plain outside Mordor where they were joined by Anárion's forces. There Sauron's host awaited them from the north-west. Amdír and his forces also were cut off from the main battle and driven into the marshes just to the south, where he also fell along with half of his troops. This area became known afterwards as the Dead Marshes, because of the thousands of bodies buried there. This battle raged for days and nights continuously, but the Elves were still mighty in these times and the Númenóreans were tall and strong and terrible. And none could withstand Aeglos and Narsil, Gil-Galad's spear and Elendil's sword which filled the enemy with fear. Slowly, the allies of the Last Alliance whittled down the vast numbers of dark twisted soldiers and pushed them back towards the Black Gate. No account is given how the Alliance managed to break through this mighty fortification though. The forces of the Last Alliance had forced their way through the Black Gate into Mordor itself.

Victory was near, but no power short of the Valar could breach the Dark Tower by force. Though a great part of Sauron's forces was destroyed at the Dagorlad his host was still numerous and Sauron ordered many a sortie. Isildur's sons, Aratan and Ciryon, were detached and sent to Minas Ithil to guard against a breakout to the southwest, but his oldest son, Elendur served by his side till the end. Anárion was killed by a projectile thrown from the tower. In the seventh year of the siege, it became so pressing that Sauron himself came forth. His onslaught was terrible and the siege was almost broken as Sauron and his host advanced to the slopes of Mount Doom. There he was encountered by the captains of the Alliance, Gil-galad and Elendil and to their side stood Elrond, Círdan and Isildur. Sauron fought with Gil-galad and Elendil, and both were slain. As Elendil fell, his sword was broken beneath him. Yet Sauron was thrown down, too, and Isildur seized the hilt of his father's sword and cut off the finger on which Sauron wore the One Ring. Being bereft of its power, Sauron was no longer able to hold a physical form and perished.

The Alliance pursued the rest of Sauron's soldiers, who were then in disarray, and killed them all. The Barad-dûr was levelled but its foundations remained behind since they were built with the power of the One Ring which was not destroyed. The thousands of dead Men and Elves were taken out of Mordor and buried in the Dagorlad Plain. Over the course of the war, which ended with the Siege of Barad-dûr, most of the Light Elves returned to their realms, including Alfheim. Thranduil led the his people back home to the Greenwood. While he had captured the One Ring, Isildur refused Elrond and Círdan's entreaties that he destroy it by casting it into the Crack of Doom, claiming it as a weregild for his father's and brother's death. The result of this was that while Sauron was defeated and cast down, his spirit was not destroyed. He hid in the dark lands east of Mordor, and slowly rebuilt his power. The Nine (Nazgûl) also bided their time for the day when he would rise again.

While the Orc armies of Sauron had been well nigh destroyed in the War, scattered groups of them survived. In the Last Alliance, the casualties had been heavy. Elendil and Anárion were gone, and Gil-galad, last High King of the Noldor, was no more. Arnor took grievous losses, and suffered from a decline in population. It never really recovered as a major power and broke into three pieces some centuries later. Gondor suffered less heavily and became a powerful nation. Isildur, the new High King of Arnor, perished only two years later in the Disaster of the Gladden Fields, along with his three older sons. They were ambushed by an Orc task force operating near the River Anduin. In the course of Isildur's death, the Ring was lost in the depths of Anduin. Much was lost, but Sauron was suppressed for a while.

Now, Sauron is ready to prepare for war. After Sauron fled from Dol Guldur during a battle, Gandalf the Grey recovered his strength, but he warned Lady Sif and her allies that the Dark Lord amassed eleven armies to lay siege on Erebor. These armies were known to be Achernonians, Darbians, Goblins, Guna, Nicanthans, Orcs, Sarks, Sneepers, Stonians, Troyjans, and Xantareans, who come from different worlds and had settled on Arda for generations, and paid their homage to the Dark Lord Sauron.

Time was in the essence, and Gandalf had to ride towards the ruined city of Dale. However, he did not ride alone, for Lady Sif and her allies from Earth and K'un-Lun chose to follow the wizard towards his destination and prepare for the coming invasion that was soon yet to approach. Together, they traveled for hours towards the city of Dale.

Dale was a city of the Northrons, the known inhabitants that lived in the massive region of Rhovanion. Located in the northern wilderland on the banks of River Running, between the south-west and south-east arms of Erebor, Dale was situated in the valley between the south-western and south-eastern arms of the Lonely Mountain, nestled in a sharp U-shaped bend of the River Running. Like Erebor, it was described to be very large city where many of its citizens provide trade, mainly in food-supplies, for the skills and craft-pieces of the Dwarves. Dale's toy market was the wonder of the North and the city was renowned for its bells.

Centuries ago, King Thrór re-established the Kingdom under the Mountain. The realm prospered and the Northrons lived to the south came up the River Running and spent a few decades to build a city filled with trade. The city shared in the prosperity of the Dwarves and it was governed by the Lord of Dale, of whom the last was named Girion. That was when Smaug descended upon the two cities. Although the citizens of Dale fielded warriors against the monster they could not prevent him from killing or scattering the innocents and then occupying the Lonely Mountain. The remaining population soon fled and the deserted city fell into ruins.

Sixty years later, Smaug met his ultimate demise when Girion's distant relative Bard Bowman managed to slay the beast by shooting the last Black Arrow with the help of his son Bain. However, the death of Smaug caused a terrible tragedy towards the citizens of Esgaroth. Every corner and part of the town was destroyed and burnt when Smaug sought to punish them for aiding Thorin Oakenshield and his company of dwarves, including the hobbit Bilbo Baggins. After losing their home, the people of Esgaroth, now led by the Bard whom people called him the Slayer of Smaug, venture towards the ruined city of Dale as their base of operations.

More than five armies of each race that lived in Rhovanion for a long time united together to get an equal share of the treasure in the mountain. The five armies consisted of Hobbits, Humans, Light Elves of Greenwood, Satyrs, and Zenn-Levian. However, Thorin Oakenshield, who had just succumbed to madness like his grandfather, refused to share the treasure in keep all for his kin. Now known as the "Mad Dwarf King", Thorin's refusal started a war against the five races of Rhovanion.

Gandalf, nor his allies, wouldn't allow it, so they immediately rush into the front gate of the city and could see a whole crowd of Hobbits, Humans, Light Elves, Satyrs, and Zenn-Levian that were busy forging weapons, armor, spears, shields, and other items that many individuals planned to use for the upcoming battle against Thorin Oakenshield's army. King Azzuri and his warriors of the Pather Cult entered the gates first since they were running at a very incredible speed.

"Hmm, so this is the city the wizard speaks of?" Azzuri asked Lady Sif, who walked right beside him.

"Yes, the desolation of Smaug," Sif answered. "But now that he's dead, the people of Rhovanion can finally earn their chance to rebuild it."

"It doesn't look like they plan to rebuild," Azzuri said, noticing all the weapons that were out. "By the eyes of Bast, they're preparing for war. My people and I can see it in our eyes."

"This doesn't make any sense," Sif hastily looked around in confusion. "Why are they doing this?"

"Beats me," Orson shrugged.

"Do you think they already know that Sauron's armies are marching straight towards the mountain?" Peggy asked, wondering if this was the answer. "Maybe they got the message from Radagast."

"I assigned him on a different task at hand," Gandalf told her from behind. "They are not preparing for war against the true enemy that continues to march north. They are preparing to lay siege on the mountain."

"And how do you know that already?" Agent Jason Sitwell slowly asked with a weirdly confused look on his face.

Gandalf turns around to meet his eyes and replied. "Cause that is what his father warned me about."

"Oh, right," Agent Jason Sitwell croaked.

"Best we try to talk later and see if we can seek an audience with anyone who is charge here," Peggy suggested, sticking to the plan.

"Hate to tell you this, English, but none of us know who or what leader we can speak to," Angie sighed.

"Yeah, I agree," Weezi nodded and noticed how many people were training and constructing weapons. "Look at them, they're just minding there own business and they don't even notice us at all."

"Come with me," Gandalf beckoned everyone around him to follow.

"Yiza abazalwana ... odadewethu!" (Come brothers... sisters!) Azzuri shouted to his fellow warriors follow.

"You heard him, follow the wizard!" Peggy shouted back as she followed Gandalf through the city.

Gandalf leads his allies through every part within the ruined city. Peggy looks up and around, and she couldn't believe how horrified it was to see how a dragon so big would cause such terrible devastation. Azzuri and Abdul Faoul both shared the same view as Agent Carter. They began to wonder what future the inhabitants would have if they had enough wealth to rebuild a city that was turned to ruins long ago. They then reach in the main courtyard and look surprised to see as many soldiers of Hobbits, Humans, Satyrs, and Zenn-Levian drilling with weapons and companies of Light Elves marching by.

"So where do we start?" Angie asked, wondering what the plan is.

"No, No, NO! Oi! You there!" A loud angry voice yelled from across the the courtyard.

Gandalf turns to face the person who yelled directly at him. The person's name was Alfrid Lickspittle. At heart, he is described to be a power-hungry, egomaniacal, narcissistic and opportunistic sycophant, and his counsel could not always be relied upon to serve anyone other than himself. He would cling to anything that will benefit him and provide him with power over others. He has an extremely arrogant habit of demanding respect which he hasn't even come close to earning. Alfrid is instinctively hypocritical and self-serving, shown by the fact that to start with he was abusive, vindictive and antagonistic toward Bard, but after Smaug's death and Bard being seen as a hero, Alfrid grovelled at his feet and bragged, incorrectly, that he had always admired Bard and viewed him as a great man. He is extremely disliked by the townspeople because he is so cruel and snobby towards them, and when Lake-town is destroyed they do not hesitate to try and turn their anger on him.

Alfrid Lickspittle was born in the Third Age as an orphan working as a kitchen boy, and been bullied, beaten, and spat which would later twist him, but had taught himself how to read. When the Master found his talent, he thought he would use someone who could read, and Alfrid became his servant and counselor. Throughout his life, Alfrid was quite content to empty the Master's chamber pot out the window without being revolted by the contents, while he looked forward to the day he might eventually take over from him. He had also treated the citizens as if they were dirt just as he was treated and distrusted the town's bargeman, Bard, as he was looked up by many of the citizens, and believed that he would lead an army to rebel against the Master.

"I'm sorry, is he talking to us?" Agent Jason Sitwell asked.

"Yes, I am," Lickspittle responded, hearing what Agent Sitwell had said. "We don't want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds around here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you all. Off you go!"

"Look son, we're not looking for any trouble," Angel said, standing in Gandalf and Agent Sitwell's defense.

"I'm not your son, I'm a deputy!" Lickspittle angrily corrected.

"Sounds to me your here to kick us out," Angel said.

"Of course... I am, perhaps you didn't hear me correctly," Lickspittle assumed that he didn't pay attention to his loud words.

"Well we're not going anywhere bub," Wolverine glared at Lickspittle, disliking his attitude and started to feel a nerve that he was ready to beat him with his fists.

"What did you just call me?!" Lickspittle snapped.

"I just called you bub, is that your name or should I just make one up?" Wolverine insulted.

"Okay Logan, maybe we need for you to step back," Angel insisted, trying to prevent trouble.

"This is an act of treason!" Lickspittle exclaimed. "I will have no choice but to report this to the king."

"And that's exactly who we're hear to speak to," Peggy told him. "Let us pass and we won't be any trouble to you any further."

Alfrid started to place his hand on her arm as he speaks to her. "Lady, I am not going to allow you to do this any lon..."

Peggy threw his hand and grabbed it very tightly, forcing Lickspittle to hand on his knees, grunting in agony. No one, but Angel nor Gandalf, Sitwell, or Sousa did anything to stop Peggy from doing it.

"Touch me and that hand will never touch anything again," Peggy glared at him as she continued to squeeze him tightly. "Now, who is in charge here?"

"Better do what the lady says pencil neck, cause she ain't got all day," Agent Jason Sitwell said, insulting him.

"Aah, please!" Lickspittle groaned in agony.

"What did he say?" Peggy asked Orson, pretending as if she didn't hear Lickspittle's two words.

"I think he said please or I think hurt him some more, maybe that it," Orson joked.

'Thought as much," Peggy sighed as she released Lickspittle, watching the man lie on the stony floor.

That was when another man appeared, witnessing what was happening. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh," Peggy focused her attention on the man. "So sorry about that. and you are?"

"Bard, Bowman of the North, King of the Northrons, Slayer of Smaug," Bard introduced his name.

Bard Bowman was a black-haired man who grew up in Esgaroth. Related to Girion, he was the son of Harbard and Helga, who both died when he was still an infant. Under the care of his uncle Girnir, Bard was fascinated of listening to his uncle's stories, in which he was given the last Black Arrow that his grandfather failed to use in slaying the dragon Smaug during the terrible firestorm. During the time of Calamar Moneybags' rule in Esgaroth, Bard grew to despise him due to his corruption and thirst for gold. He eventually married a young woman named Ingrid, and the two would have three children named Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda. However, his wife died from an unknown cause, and Bard deeply mourned her and never remarried.

"Just the person we were wanting to speak to," Wolverine said.

"What is your business here?" Bard calmly asked.

"We came to seek an audience with you and your fellow kings," Gandalf said. "Please, this is very urgent. We must have the right to speak."

Bard was hesitant at first, but then he chose to make up his mind. "Very well, follow me."

* * *

Inside a very big tent, the leaders of every single army that were in charge of their defenses, had been doing an important war council. For hours before nightfall, they had been discussing their grand plan to lay siege on the mountain of Erebor and claim every portion of the treasure that was owed to them.

"I have about 500 Zenn-Lavian warriors that are ready to fight with 1,000 Halfling archers," Zirros counted the numbers of his army which was considered the smallest. "3,000 Satyrs are ready to be dispatched."

"And what is your suggestion to this matter, my lord?" Thranduil asked.

"My suggestion is, my warriors can be the first to breach the mountain," Zirros suggested his thoughts. "I don't mean to disregard your plan, but I know the Mad Dwarf King has just assembled an army of 12,000 warriors under his command. 6,000 civilians are also inside the mountain, as well as 2,000 miners."

"I command an army of 30,000 warriors. Some were veterans that fought in the War of the Last Alliance, but I remember a time that more than 100,000 Dwarves lived inside the mountain," Thranduil recalled the population. "It seems that Oakenshield is trying to outsmart us all." He turns away from the map and pours a glass of wine. "No matter, he won't last in his precious seat of power for long. We will take what was meant to be given to us long ago."

"And what of Oakenshield?" Zirros asked.

"He will choose to lay his sword or he will die," Thranduil answered, taking a sip.

"He has an army he commands," Zirros informed. "We may lose a lot of our soldiers when we breach the entrance. The Dwarves will do whatever they can to defend the city in the mountain."

"The civilians are not capable of fighting, so we won't harm them in any way," Thranduil said. "But should any get in our way, well, it would be... unfortunate."

"My Lord Thranduil, I must protest something," Zirros decided to say something that might displease the Elven King. "Shouldn't one us try to speak with the Dwarf King. Open a parley with him. We've been allies before, why should we waste a moment of our time trying to attack the kingdom that the dwarves had been wanting to take back for the last sixty years?"

"Haven't you forgotten, a strain of madness has struck within the mountain king," Thranduil said. "I told Oakenshield of what his grandfather's greed would summon. Neither he, nor his grandfather, would not listen to my warning. He is just like him."

"Thorin is a good friend actually," Zirros recalled a time of his friendship with him and began to suspect something. "I don't understand why he is doing this. Why he wants to start a war? Perhaps, he's afraid that his kingdom would be robbed again by vagabonds, brigands, murderers, or thieves, whatever we can call them."

"There are no vagabonds, brigands, murderers, or thieves Lord Zirros, but I admire your loyalty," Thranduil remarked and went back to drinking his wine. "But know this, it does not persuade us from our cause. The time has come to take what is ours."

Zirros began to ask another. "Then why do we have too..."

Zirros eruptively stopped when he noticed Bard returning to the tent with Gandalf, Sif, Azzuri, Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter, Orson Randall, Calvin Burlingame, Mystique, Wolverine, Louise Grant Mason, Dracula, Jason Sitwell, Rex Fury, and Thomas Halloway. Thranduil wasn't pleased to see either Gandalf nor Sif, but he lowered his head in respect.

"Mithrandir... Lady Sif," Thranduil responded his two words.

"My lord Thranduil, its been a while," Sif smiled and lowered her head in respect to the Elven King.

"You come way too late," Thranduil said and turns his shiny elven eyes directly at Gandalf. "As you can see, we have business to take care of and that doesn't concern you, Mithrandir."

"Oh for goodness sake, Thranduil," Gandalf sounded a bit irritated by the elven king's words. "You must know that laying siege towards the kingdom of Erebor is pointless."

"And who are these people?" Thranduil asked.

"I am Azzuri, son of T'Chanda, King of Wakanda," Azzuri introduced himself first.

Zirros was confused and didn't know of what Wakanda was when he asked the Wakandan King. "I'm sorry, Wakanda?"

"Wakanda is far beyond our realm, Lord Zirros," Thranduil said, recognizing the name. "Should I say a few systems away."

"I am Vlad Dracula, son of Vlad Dracul, ruler of Transylvania," Count Dracula introduced himself.

"How very unfortunate for you and your kind to come here," Thranduil said, unthrilled of the appearance of vampires.

"We're not here to start a war against you," Count Dracula said. "You look after your kingdom and I look after mine. Simple as that."

"Then tell why you are all here?" Thranduil demanded a specific answer from either anyone in this tent that were willing to speak.

"Isn't it obvious, we're trying to stop a war from happening here," Peggy answered.

"I'm afraid that's not your choice to make," Thranduil refused to listen.

"We're not trying to stop you, my lord," Peggy said, walking a bit forward to the elven king with a slight glare on her face, disliking his attitude. "Like I said, we're only trying to solve a better solution than this." She let out a scoff and went on. "This is a brutal tactic. Is this really what you desire? Fighting for gold... jewels?"

"The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but together each and every one of us will endure the peace we desire," Thranduil said. "Wealth, strength, agility, nobility, and honor. Does that displease you?"

"More enough," Peggy glared at him even more.

Before anyone could go on to speak further, a middle-aged man named Percy, who use to work as a ship dock inspector in Esgaroth, served as one of Bard's loyal Barding Officers in the army.

"What is it Percy?" Bard asked.

"Your not going to believe it, my lord, but our scouts report that three more armies are marching to the city," Percy reported the news to his king and the other leaders.

"Who are they... friend or foe?" Bard asked.

"Friend, by the looks of it," Percy answered. "More than 35,000 Easterlings, 19,000 Hnerheps, and 25,000 Wood-Folk. There is also another army that stands behind the other side of the city. They say they're from this unknown realm called K'un-Lun."

Peggy and Sif turn to face Orson with surprised looks on their faces. They couldn't believe that he would never tell them that he summoned an army so quick.

"What, you didn't think I was going to bring an army of my own," Orson nervously chuckled.

"Looks like our armies will be unstoppable after all," Thranduil stated, pouring a small portion of wine into his glass. "Once we take the mountain, the dwarves will have no other choice but to either fight or die."

"Okay, okay, we heard that already, but can you at least hear us out before you even plan this crusade of yours," Agent Jason Sitwell insisted for everyone to listen.

Bard turns to Percy. "Leave us."

"Of course," Percy complied and left the tent.

"We don't mean to interfere in this, but you must understand this," Gandalf worriedly said to the leaders, pleading for them to listen to his warning. "You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're ALL in mortal danger!"

"What are you talking about?" Bard asked.

"He's talking about the armies that marched out of this dark, s***** fortress we were fighting for," Wolverine spat, wondering if there was anything to drink to settle his moods, but was annoyed that there wasn't.

"Son, save your drinks for later," Agent Rex Fury insisted in annoyance to Wolverine's behavior.

"I'm sorry, did you call be 'son'?" Wolverine asked, unhappily.

"That I did," Agent Rex Fury answered his question.

"Knock it off," Peggy ordered.

"He was very honest from the start when we rescued him," Daniel Sousa said. "We even saw this mysterious burning eye that appeared out of nowhere. Gandalf knows who he is, but we don't."

"I can see you know nothing of wizards, Daniel Sousa, is it?" Thranduil asked, pretending to think he got his name right as he continued to pour a little more wine. "They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm." He continued to speak as he passed another glass of wine to Lord Zirros. "But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

"This is not a storm we're talking about, Lord Thranduil," Sif said, raising her voice a bit. "This is between darkness and light. Eleven armies have united into a unstoppable banner under the command of Azog the Defiler. These are fighters, my lord, and they have been bred for war. Sauron was thought to have been destroyed when Gandalf, Thrain, and I saw him with our own eyes, revealing himself."

"So if he has returned, why show his hand now?" Thranduil asked.

"Because we forced him!" Gandalf snapped and took the floor to explain. "We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor; Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position. This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north. If that fell kingdom should rise again, every realm within Arda will fall, but not just all Arda itself, every world in the universe; Midgard, Xandar, Asgard, Zen-Whoberi, Vanaheim, and even Alfheim will fall!"

"And what is worst, the Dark Lord has discovered K'un-Lun's secrets while I was interrogating a prisoner of his," Orson informed as well. "I'm not willing to let the shadow hover over a city that every Iron Fist sworn to protect for generations."

"Then why would you, wielder of the chi, would come all the way from K'un-Lun to tell us this?" Thranduil asked him that. "Shouldn't you be there incase the shadow has already come."

"Thousands of years ago, the Elders of K'un-Lun, including others from the other cities, gathered to study the Chi force for healing purposes," Orson began to explain. "However, they feared that their secrets would soon be exposed and would one day face the coming an eternal darkness that would spread in every corner of their world."

"Let me guess, Sauron," Peggy answered, wondered if that was he was talking about.

"Correct," Orson nodded and went on. "So the Elders decided to band together to prevent the shadow from coming. And so they formed an army to fight against him in Mordor with the aid of the Free Folk, you know people who resisted the Dark Lord's temptation. He was beaten, of course, but he regained his power which kept him alive."

"You were there weren't you?" Burlingame asked him that.

"Me!" Orson loudly scoffed at Burlingame, thinking it was a joke. "No, of course not! I wasn't born at the time when it happened. The Elders shared their histories with me after I punched Shou-Lao in the heart. Nothing to do with murder, no, but it was one of my final trials to become the Immortal Iron Fist." He sighed, seeing how embarrassed he was for sharing all this. "Iah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this." He turns his attention back to Thranduil, who seemed amused by his story. "But the point is, you should know what we're really up against. The Elders, who trained me to be the next protector of their city, warned me that Sauron would return and finish where he left off, and as matter-of-fact, he has. I am..." He paused for a moment and coughed to clear his throat. "If we don't deal with this now, the fate of the universe is at stake and many lives, perhaps even millions, billions, trillions, or even zillions will be lost. You have to understand your highness... if it comes to saving every one of you here, I will not hesitate to let either of you die once the Dark Lord's armies arrive."

"He makes a solid point," Peggy chose to agree to his words. "Yet, I don't know what K'un-Lun is, but with him on this. Treasure is not important to us."

"These armies you speak of, where are they?" Zirros asked.

"None of us know," Count Dracula said.

"Did you see the armies?" Thranduil asked anyone who accompanied Gandalf and Sif.

"Well, ah," Jason Sitwell paused as he threw his hand backwards to scratch the back of his head.

"None of us have," Peggy answered his question. "We only just arrived from Earth to aid Lady Sif of Asgard to rescue his friend."

"So it happened before then?" Thranduil wondered if that's the case.

"Yes," Peggy nodded her head.

Thranduil didn't seem to be too alarmed at all. Gandalf explained everything of what Sauron planned to unleash, but the elven king didn't seem to believe him at all.

"Then its unfortunate enough that we continue our plan," Thranduil said, deciding to focus on the p[lan in hand. "We attack the mountain, reclaim our shares, and kill any dwarf that stands in our way. That is the enemy we face."

"My lord, perhaps I wasn't clear of what I said," Orson argued.

"I understand what you mean, Iron Fist," Thranduil said. "Your loyal to K'un-Lun. You protect your people, and I protect mine."

"Can we skip to the point of why you guys want to just risk leading your armies to lay siege over some freakin treasure?" Wolverine asked.

"The fortune within that mountain has no little concern for a man who can sheds claws," Thranduil glared at him. "I can see why they call you the Wolverine."

"Yeah, well, I don't give a s*** what you do around here," Wolverine softly spat.

"Language," Angel sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't admire you tone, threats, or your language here," Thranduil glared at him. "For you realize that you speak towards a King."

"Oh I'm sorry your highness," Wolverine sarcastically apologized by giving him a fake bow.

"Logan, will you please leave the tent," Peggy grinned by giving him an order.

"You know I don't take orders from anyone, remember," Wolverine recalled.

"She's not giving you an order, she's asking you to leave," Mystique corrected. "Please, Logan."

"Whatever," Wolverine sighed, leaving the tent.

"I apologize for his unpositive demeanor," Peggy expressed her deepest apologies to the the elven king. "He has... issues."

"None taken, my lady, but I would enjoy having that a reckless animal locked up in my dungeons if he ever insulted me again in my kingdom," Thranduil imagined.

"Well he's no animal, just to let you know," Angel corrected the elven king in a calm manner. "The guy's got a real temper in his skull, but in his heart... he's a good man."

"I can see why you share your compassion over the man who can summon claws," Thranduil expressed Angel's words and turns to face Peggy and everyone else in the tent. "But tell me, do either of you share compassion over a dwarf who shares the same madness like his grandfather. A sickness thrives in his veins and now everyone... as myself, view him nothing to be the Mad Dwarf King. So I ask of this, do you wish to stand with us or stand against us, either way?"

"Surely, you wish to give them a question that is so reckless," Gandalf sharply said, having unsatisfied look on his face.

"Hate to tell you this, we never met the dwarves or this Thorin Oakenshield guy you mentioned several times," Daniel Sousa said. "If what you guys say is true about the Mountain King or the Mad King, whatever you call him, not fulfilling his word to provide an equal share of the treasure, that doesn't justify about us taking sides."

"This one from Midgard carries honor," Sif stood in his defense of agreement. "He's right, they don't know him, but I do. They're not on Oakenshield's side, nor yours."

"We don't plan to stop you your highness, but what we are trying to do, is finding out a better solution instead of fighting," Daniel Sousa continued. "I fought in a war. I survived, lost friends, but I lived through it. And right now, you and the rest of the leaders here are planning to lay a ridiculous siege for what exactly? Treasure? It is complete utter bull..."

"I wouldn't do it here son," Angel stopped him, knowing what word he was about to say.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Daniel Sousa apologized.

"It is not ridiculous," Thranduil calmly argued in a positive manner.

"Well, I think it is," Peggy scoffed, agreeing to her ex-husband's words. "This is, or should I say, madness. this isn't justice. Being obsessed with the jewelry in that mountain is nothing compared to bringing justice to a cause we've been dedicated too. Attacking the mountain for treasure is crazy. Gandalf warns you all of an enemy that is marching towards the mountain and you don't believe him. I find that injudicious."

"Since when has our council counted for so little?" Gandalf asked, raising his voice. "What do you think we're trying to do?!"

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends and I admire your loyalty to them," Thranduil remarked. "However, it does not dissuade me from my course. You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it." He turns to exit the tent and calls to one of the elven officers. "Are the archers in position?"

"Yes my Lord," Elven Lieutenant replied.

"Give the order," Thranduil commanded. "If anything moves on that mountain - kill it!"

Peggy rushes out of the tent and calls to him as she follows him. "Thranduil!"

"Looks like the dwarves are out of time," Orson sighed next to Sif, looking down as if there was nothing to do.

"There's got to be another way," Sif hissed.

"Right now my guys are having a barbacue without me, so maybe I should join them while you think of a plan," Orson suggested with a tight smile.

"Your pathetic," Sif said, giving him a very unhappy look on her face.

"Right," Orson breathed.

Gandalf turns towards Bard, hoping he would be easy enough to convince. "You, Bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?!"

"It will not come to that," Bard understood the wizard's words. "This is a fight they cannot win."

"That won't stop them," A familiar voice addressed them. Gandalf and Bard turn around and saw that it was Bilbo Baggins. "You think the dwarves will surrender - They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own."

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf exclaimed in surprise.

"Whose that guy?" Orson asked confused, seeing that he's not wearing shoes.

"That would be our burglar that I was talking about," Sif replied with a smile.

"I've never seen one of those before, but his blood seems to be less pure," Count Dracula sniffed.

* * *

Back in Thranduil's tent, Bilbo is presented before Thranduil, Bard, Gandalf, Sif, Peggy, Azzuri, Daniel Sousa, Orson, Burlingame, Mystique, Feezi, Dracula, Jason Sitwell, Rex Fury, and Angel.

"This is Bilbo Baggins, a halfling of the Shire and one of my burglars," Gandalf addressed.

"I've never seen a halfling like him before," Azzuri remarked on his appearance and was the first to introduce himself. "King Azzuri, it is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you, your grace," Bilbo bowed his head in respect to him. "Its a pleasure to meet you all." He turns his head towards Sif and bowed his head in respect."

"I didn't know you were burglar, have you been stealing things?" Agent Jason Sitwell asked, pretending to look suspicious.

"Uh, well, I, well," Bilbo responded embarrassedly. "Yes, I... I am a burglar, but I haven't stole anything in my life."

"Is that so?" Thranduil asked, who sat himself down on his chair. "If I'm not mistaken, you must be the one who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards. Am I wrong?"

Bilbo looks extremely uncomfortable and responded nervously. "Yes, um, s-sorry about that. I-I was only doing my job to free my friends from... from imprisonment. Nothing personal."

"Perhaps I can consider locking you up as punishment for freeing prisoners," Thranduil suggested. "There's a penalty for that."

"If you want to do that, your going to have to go through me," Sif warned, giving the elven king a very stern look that meant she was serious.

"Is that a threat?" Thranduil asked with his glaring eyes.

"Save your bloody threats for later, both of you!" Peggy exclaimed, annoyed by this and took a moment to lower her voice and focus her attention on Bilbo. "Please excuse us, we don't mean to have you locked up." She stares at Thranduil with a glaring look on her face. "Not just yet."

"Um, none taken, my lady," Bilbo expressed.

"So why did you come here?" Mystique asked, wondering why he would travel all the way from Erebor to Dale during the long night.

"I know what you plan on doing," Bilbo began, taking a step forward. "I know you all plan to start a war against Thorin and his kin. At first, I was thinking of leaving for home, but I decided to think of an alternative measure."

"An alternative measure, huh, very smart," Orson smiled in impression. "But that doesn't explain why you would come all the way here."

Peggy began to suspect something from the halfling and asked. "You have something?"

"Yes," Bilbo nodded as he placed a wrapped package on the table. "I came...to give you this."

"What's in there?" Burlingame asked.

Bilbo sighed and took a moment to unwrap the package. Once it was unwrapped, everyone inside the tent widened their eyes in surprise and awe. What Bilbo unwrapped was a big shiny jewel.

Zirros was even more surprised to see the jewel and murmured in awe. "It can't be."

"What is that?" Angel asked, staring at the shiny jewel in awe.

"Its a jewel," Peggy answered in awe. "Its so... pretty."

Thranduil rises in surprise when he answers. "The heart of the mountain... the King's Jewel."

"And worth a king's ransom," Azzuri said, continuing to stare at the jewel in wonder.

"I've never seen a jewel like that before," Agent Rex Fury stared at the stone in awe. "Not in my lifetime."

Agent Jason Sitwell walks towards the table and picks it up to observe it. "Yeah well, for a shiny jewel this, its worth something." He scoffed in amusement. "Its priceless."

"It would probably cost a million or even a billion," Peggy guessed on the price of the shiny jewel.

"A lot of people would pay a big fortune for that jewel," Feezi smiled, imagining what it would be like if she sold the stone for a very huge profit.

"How is this yours to give?" Bard asked the hobbit.

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure," Bilbo replied.

"Why would you do this?" Zirros asked, concerned of why Bilbo would betray Thorin. "You owe us no loyalty."

"Does Thorin even know about this?" Sif asked.

"No he doesn't, but I'm not doing this for everyone here," Bilbo truthfully admitted and began to talk about the dwarves. "I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive… with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they also brave and kind... and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can."

"Bilbo has a great heart in him, and I know Thorin values this stone above all else," Sif spoke on his behalf. "This is the key in solving the problem."

"She's right," Peggy agreed to the idea. "In exchange for its return, I believe the king will give you what you are owed and there will be no need for war."

"Aye, they're right," Bard also agreed to this. "I never want to fight against them. My ancestors have been great allies to the dwarves for generations. I don't want to break faith with them and neither should you."

Thranduil took a moment to think about this. After thinking for seconds, he decided to let out an answer. "I would've wanted nothing but bloodshed, but I will agree to your terms. However, should Thorin refuse to accept this, know this, I will not halt my hostilities towards him and his kin."

"Let's hope that doesn't come to that," Peggy glared at him.

"Does that mean you'll help?" Bard asked.

Peggy sighed, turning her eyes directly at Bard. "The only thing will do is negotiate, but we will not join your fight against them."

"Granted," Bard nodded.

"Then I suggest we rest until tomorrow," Thranduil decided.

* * *

Gandalf and Sif were walking through the city of Dale during the night. They had been leading Bilbo towards a small towered building where his room was made and ready for him to rest until tomorrow. Bilbo was still worried about Thorin and had a feeling that he wasn't going to come through with this ransom.

"You did the right thing," Sif said, appreciating the hobbit's courage. "Asgard will hear a lot of great stories about your bravery."

"Thank you my lady, I truly wish i could do more, but this doesn't seem to add up," Bilbo said, confused.

"Which is why your going to rest up tonight, and then you must leave on tomorrow at dawn," Gandalf began to instruct him. "Get as far away from here as possible."

"I'm-I'm not leaving," Bilbo refused. "You picked me as the fourteenth man. I'm not about to leave the company now."

"There is no company - not any more," Sif told him of the company's defunct. "Thorin commands an army of dwarves inside the mountain and there's no way your going to have a chance to get back up there."

"And we don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done," Gandalf fearfully said.

"I'm not afraid of Thorin," Bilbo said, refusing to believe that Thorin wouldn't do anything to harm him since he is his friend.

"But you should be," Gandalf warned him truthfully. "Don't underestimate the gold in that mountain. Gold and Jewels over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain." He looks at Bilbo appraisingly. "Almost all."

"Go on, get some rest," Sif insisted, opening the door for him to enter.

Once Bilbo walks inside the building, Sif and Gandalf turn to each other and began to suspect something.

"Things have not been the same since we've left the company," Sif said.

"No," Gandalf shook his head. "Bilbo is keeping something from us."

"Hmm, so it would seem," Sif began to understand what he meant. "But how did he get all the way from Erebor to Dale. There were so many guards and soldiers wandering by, and they could've spotted him by now."

"Which is why you must find someone to keep an eye on him," Gandalf whispers to her. "If he should try to leave, have me informed."

* * *

After the council meeting, Peggy walks over to a building where sergeant Hank Kelly and every member of Baker Company were busy getting their sacks ready to sleep.

"Miss Carter, I mean Director," Combat Kelly corrected and gave her a soldier's salute. "What did they say?"

"They have agreed, hopefully its for the best that we don't get pushed in their fight against the dwarves," Peggy said.

"Thank god for that," Combat Kelly said, relieved to hear the news.

Peggy could tell that something was up with him and began to ask. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, its just, uh, well some of the brides and groom here or better yet, every one in my company have been overhearing that there's treasure in the mountain, and since you've hired us to join on this crazy, classified expedition, we were thinking that maybe a portion of the treasure can be given as our rightful payment to each and every one of us," Combat Kelly explained. "I don't want to take much of your profit from you or S.H.I.E.L.D. Peg, but some of guys are impatient in wanting to get the money."

"You and your company will get your money once the job is done," Peggy reassured. "Tell them they have to be patient. Please."

"I understand, but a lot of us really didn't expect that we would travel to an alien world," Combat Kelly calmly argued. "So tell me Peg, what the hell? What's the problem here?"

Peggy was too reluctant to answer his question. She remember after the meeting, she overheard Gandalf and Sif about a sickness that remained within the mountain, for she feared that those with weak-minds would succumb to the sickness once they see the treasure with their own eyes. Director Carter feared the worse for Kelly and his company.

"We think the gold in that mountain could be cursed," Peggy answered.

Upon hearing the word 'cursed', Combat Kelly and everyone in Baker Company started to laugh, thinking it was a joke that the Director was trying to play on.

"You serious?" Combat Kelly laughed.

"Or I could say its ludicrous and maybe they're just making it up to p*** us off," Peggy grinned, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Peg, c'mon, why do you kill me like that?" Combat Kelly asked, lowering his laughter down. "That's jacked up."

"Like I said, its ludicrous," Peggy said. "And yes, I jacked it up a bit, so is that a problem?"

"Look, I understand your not joking, but serious, why would some guy just say that the treasure is cursed?" Combat Kelly began to ask her that.

"Curse are not real," Peggy said.

"That's right," Combat Kelly nodded slowly and whispered. "They're not. Its why I'm great reader."

"Really, what kind of thing is that Kelly, the alphabet?" Peggy asked, doing her part in outsmarting him like she use to do on Agent Jason Sitwell. "I can teach you. Let's start with words beginning with 'A'."

"Thanks ma'am," Combat Kelly scoffed.

"We are not really planning on doing this," Peggy said. "My job is to negotiate, and once we trade this..." she takes out the Arkenstone to show him and his company. "...gem. You'll get your cut as promised?"

"That's priceless you know," Combat Kelly told her about the Arkenstone. "Its probably worth billions. Either you can give to me now, we can sell it for an auction."

"My thoughts exactly," Peggy smiled, putting the Arkenstone back in her pocket. "Its why Howard and I are always busy in our offices."

"I don't know how busy you get Miss Carter, but I could tell you really do know how to keep your s*** up," Combat Kelly chuckled.

"Darling, you have no idea," Peggy slightly grinned and turns to leave as she then gave an order to him. "Now tell your men to clock out and sleep. Peggy's orders."

"Yes ma'am," Combat Kelly complied and turns to his men. "C'mon boys, shake a leg! Don't give that look Punchy!"

"My feet are like killing me," Punchy complained.

"What you want me to fetch your slippers for you?" Combat Kelly asked. "Son, just get in your god darn sack and shut up."

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Punchy complied and apologized altogether.

* * *

Inside a room, Bilbo was given food and drink, and a nice comfortable bed for him. However, he was worried. He didn't bother wanting to eat, drink, or even sleep at all. None of it mattered at all if his friends, including Oakenshield, will not survive the battle. He hears that all hope if lost for them and that Thorin will not give his word or even trade the gold for the Arkenstone once Peggy Carter reveals it to him in the parley tomorrow morning. Bilbo sat on his bed, thinking on what he should do until he was visited by Count Dracula.

"You know, for a young halfling, you seem fretful," Count Dracula sensed what Bilbo had in him.

"I don't suppose your here to ask how I'm feeling right now?" Bilbo asked, nervously.

"I can feel the fresh blood in you," Count Dracula sniffed. "It may be pure, but we know how to survive."

Bilbo was very nervous when he stared at the vampire lord and began to wonder what he was here for and asked. "Your not thinking I'm a meal?"

"Hmm, no, not really," Count Dracula chuckled wickedly. "So this Oakenshield of yours, is he your friend?"

"Yes," Bilbo answered.

"I trust you say the truth, but I know its not true," Count Dracula said. "You don't see him as a friend anymore. You worry that he'll not keep his end of the bargain."

"Of course he'll keep his end of the bargain, I know he'll want to offer the gold in exchange for the Arkenstone, and it'll work," Bilbo claimed. "Are you assuming that it won't happen?"

"That's what the pointy king says to himself," Count Dracula told him and began to point something out as well, in which he decided to change the subject. "Even though, there's something that troubles me. You in the other hand come to the city unseen, passing through the guards in every corner of the city, especially my own. How is it that a simple, lonely burglar, such as you, can do something like that?"

"Maybe its because I'm a clever burglar," Bilbo grinned, hoping Dracula would buy it.

"Really, then how did you get inside the city?" Count Dracula asked. "No one can can just sneak in like that. Perhaps you didn't know that every leader are not allowing anyone from leaving or entering during the night."

"I don't understand," Bilbo pretended as if he was truly confused.

"Yes you do," Count Dracula smirked. "I can feel your heart beating in a rapid pace. Means to tell me your keeping something that you don't want to reveal. Is it something precious? Or... are you afraid to reveal the truth? So I should ask you again, how did you do it?"

"That's what I thought," Bilbo sighed. "Sorry, my lord, I can't tell you."

"Hmm, have it your way," Count Dracula said, standing up to leave. "I'm pretty sure others will learn this. Better watch yourself halfling."

* * *

"Last time I saw Stark was at a U.S.O. show in Passaic," Angie told her friend about Stark when she passeds her a glass of warm chocolate milk. "You can eat him with a spoon."

"Yes, I understand he was quite something," Peggy sighed.

"Everything all right, English?" Angie asked, wondering what the problem was.

"Fine, Angie, if you don't count work as a director, you can end up trapped in a lot of bloody papers," Peggy answered.

"Oh I see, its all about the work and how your people give you a hard time," Angie understood how she felt.

"No more than usual, it's just after the war, I had a sense of purpose, responsibility, but now we end up in something that seems impossible to fix," Peggy sounded a bit worried. "I try not to think of Steve, I try to reconnect the dots, but I never get a chance."

"You know what I think of you," Angie grinned. "I see you as a great, intelligent woman who knows how to take of everything, run an agency who founded, even if it goes down. But what I prefer is, you need to keep this all the way up. You have talent, English. Don't wait for broadway to call you up again. Speaking of which, I have a couple of jerks that some refills and then I'll clock out."

"Tell me, does this Bard the Bowman have a thing for you?" Peggy asked, grinning if she was attracted to him.

Angie blushed, trying to think of something to say, embarrassed. "By killing a beast that the exact size i can take, yeah, but I don't think he's in to me, English."

"Well I think that dragon slayer quite fancies you," Peggy said.

"Shut up, English," Angie giggled. "You talk too much."

* * *

Back in the present time, Sif had been telling Coulson everything about Smaug, a dragon of pure chaos who responsible for the destruction of Dale and taking over Erebor for the gold he desired. After telling him of Smaug's demise, she explained about every army gathering at the slopes of Erebor to take claim over the treasure while Thorin had succumbed to madness and refused to share.

"Bilbo Baggins brought the Arkenstone from Erebor to Dale," Sif finished. "He believed it was the only way to prevent war from happening."

"I suppose he was successful in that, right?" Coulson asked.

Sif sighed, eltting out an answer. "No."

"Something happened," Coulson began to suspect that there was more.

"Yes," Sif nodded and let out her one and only answer. "War."


	7. Chapter 7

At the stroke of dawn, a cloudless sky greeted the sun as it rose over the horizon. The chill in the air began to strengthen as the sixteen armies marched directly towards the Lonely Mountain. While Easterlings, Elves, Wood-Folk, Hnerheps, Satyrs, Hobbits, Lake-Folk, and the Zenn-Lavians were openly ready for battle, Peggy Carter, Azzuri, Count Dracula, Thomas Halloway, Orson Randall, Jason Sitwell, Daniel Sousa, and Lei Kung commanded their armies not to engage the dwarves at all. Angie Martinelli remained in her giant form, rising to at least 30 feet in height as she accompanied Peggy Carter and Azzuri from behind to join Thranduil and Zirros, who were mounted on Elks.

On top of the walls of Dale, Agent Rex Fury was stationed alongside a group of veteran agents. Among the agents were Doyle Denton, Mike Trapp, Zephyrus Jones, and Skip McCoy, who had been ordered by Director Carter to keep watch if Azog's armies should arrive. They continued to watch and watch, but there was no sign of an attack at all.

"Man, my feet are killing me," Agent Trapp sighed, feeling his feet in agony.

"Any sign of them?" Zephyrus asked, taking a break and smoking his cigar.

"Still no sign of them," Agent McCoy sighed.

"Eyes front, Skip," Agent Rex Fury ordered. "No matter what happens, we gotta keep our asses on the lookout. You have no idea what plans they might have."

"Don't forget the chain of command, sir," Agent McCoy reminded.

"Was that insubordination?" Agent Rex Fury asked.

"No, sir," Agent McCoy sighed. "It wasn't."

"That's what I thought," Agent Rex Fury scoffed and murmured to himself. "Chain of command."

"Let's try not to bicker amongst each other for this," Agent Denton said.

Skip McCoy smiled and looked backwards to see Bard the Bowman assembling all his troops within the city below. All the Satyrs and Hobbits were also stationed within the city, moving in all sorts of corners to make their preparations for battle against the enemy that Gandalf warned them about. Bard and Zirros were 100% sure that Gandalf had been telling the truth of what is coming and wanted to be ready to stand against the true enemy. Every S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, who were all members of S.T.A.K.E., had also stationed themselves around the city as well, keeping watch. Jacqueline Falsworth Crichton had also stationed herself on top of a ruined tower and used her eyes to keep watch.

"What's your status Jackie?" Rex Fury asked from afar with his walkie talkie.

"Its quiet," Spitfire answered and sniffed through the air. "This just doesn't feel right at all."

"Those ugly bastards should be anywhere," Agent Rex Fury said.

"Still, my vampire instincts tell me that it might be a trap," Spitfire stated.

"Affirmative," Agent Rex Fury complied.

"Has Logan come back?" Spitfire asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Agent Rex Fury answered.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield and his company led a battalion to assemble on the platform atop the Gates of Erebor while the rest of the dwarves station themselves from behind. Oakenshield wore the crown of the King of Erebor and stood in the center of the platform. Every dwarf, including his company members, wore their battle gear from the armory. As for Oakenshield, he didn't seem to care if he was outnumbered to face sixteen armies that banned together. Balin, however, was deeply shocked to see how many armed soldiers and warriors there were. He continued to watch as the allied forces facing Thorin's army were arrayed between the two mountain spurs in the massive valley below. The Easterlings of Rhovanion, Light Elves and Wood-Folk of Mirkwood, Kun-Lunans, and Hnerheps formed a large compact formation around the warriors of the Panther Cult, Dracula's vampires, Brooklyn Super-Soldiers, Sons and Daughters of the Scarab, Baker Company, and the Army of Thunder that were all in the center.

All the Native Warriors of the Blackfoot Confederacy were mounted on their horses under Lyon's command and stationed themselves on the left side of Dale. He turns to one of his fellow commanding leaders and gives him a nod. He began to suspect that something was wrong, but still, there was still no sign of the Defiler nor his armies. Peggy continued to walk and didn't take any comfort in this. That was when Daniel Sousa and Azzuri walked up to her. She grew annoyed how the soldiers of Baker Company were willing to get the treasure as well since they wanted to a future for their families, being rich and buying wealthy homes. Every member of the Crazy SUES stood together in a group and had been secretly climbing up the stairs without the dwarves realizing. It seems that either Lady Sif or Gandalf had told them of the secret door that laid camouflaged within the mountain.

"Peg, what's wrong?" Agent Daniel Sousa asked quietly.

"There is something wrong," Peggy whispered, suspecting something at midst. "Shouldn't we be inspecting the enemy to be attacking in every front. What if this could be ambush?"

"Logan has been sniffing around," Agent Daniel Sousa informed. "He still doesn't see any trace of the enemy."

"Well, whatever he's doing, will be out of time if something is to happen," Peggy said worriedly.

"She's right to be worried," Azzuri said to him.

"I'm sorry is this one of your panther instincts?" Agent Daniel Sousa asked in a scoff.

"You may not know what we Wakandans are capable of," Azzuri responded, sniffing through the air. "We are never wrong."

"Right, sure," Agent Daniel Sousa nervously responded. "No prob."

"Do not judge our instincts," Azzuri warned. "Otherwise, you'll be facing the most terrible things Wakanda can ever reveal."

Agent Daniel Sousa gulped and decided to focus on the attention in negotiating with the Dwarf King. Karl Kaufman, René Duquesne, and Gordon & Hugh Dare were mounted on four armored elks and had been standing outside the crowd, standing several inches away from the elven king. Their job was to remain silent in the parley, but had their weapons ready if anything bad should happen.

* * *

Somewhere in the cliffs of Raven Hill, Wolverine and Mystique had been walking around the ruins of Raven Hill. So far, they haven't seen any enemy coming. Raven Hill was described as a ruined exposed fortress lying on the rock. The fortress had a tower that loomed over exposed every ruined tunnel and stairway. Next to the fortress is the running river, Celduin, that was already frozen when winter had come. Underneath the frozen pool is a waterfall that cascades down the cliff face.

"We checked this area, we should go back inform Agent Carter," Mystique said.

"No," Wolverine rejected the idea. "We should keep looking."

"There's nothing here," Mystique informed. "Why do you keep doing this Logan?"

Wolverine turns around to face her and responds. "First off, I wasn't asked to be here. I don't give a s*** whether this type of job I was hired to do was pointless from the start. I'm not babysitting. I was just want to get this job over with."

"Logan, this is something that none of us have ever seen before," Mystique said. "When I was an enforcer to the Hand, I was told of a great threat that was soon to come. This could be the threat that they've been talking about. I don't want to ignore it and neither should you."

Wolverine wasn't amused by this and thought it to be heresy. Even though, he was once a partner to her before departing, he still couldn't believe that everything she was saying was nothing to be true. "That doesn't vote well on me."

"You know Logan, everytime when I see you... you are always a drunken, sloppy, miserable son of a b****," Mystique sighed of his ignorance.

"Too bad, I'm already am," Wolverine scoffed and continued to sniff through the air. That was when suddenly, he started to pick up something.

"What is it?" Mystique hastily asked what he was sniffing.

"I smell something," Wolverine answered and turned around to face her.

Mystique's eyes widen in surprise and yelled. "Logan!"

Coming out of the fog, an armored Gulder Orc attempts to strike at Wolverine, but the deadly mutant stabs viciously in the chest. Two Sakaarans also appear from behind as well, holding their Necro Rifles and fired directed bolts of a form of green energy, sending Wolverine flying backwards near the edge of the waterfall.

"No!" Mystique cried out.

The Sakaarans focus in firing their weapons at her, but Mystique was very fast and used her reflexes to avoid being shot. She then uses her legs to kick the two SakaaransThe wounds were very fatal when Wolverine was shot, but due to his healing abilities, the wounds were no longer there as everything was replaced by new tissue rapidly. Wolverine gets up, only for a muscular, armored Darbian to grab him and punch him very hard in the face. Annoyed, Wolverine used his claws to decapitate his left hand, causing the Darbian to scream in agony. Wolverine was this close in executing him, but didn't as he chose to leave him cry. As he turned around, Azog the Defiler appeared and stabbed him directly in the chest with his double blade that he used as a replacement of his lost arm.

"Sekar na rakoal," (You have strength.) Azog grinned viciously at Wolverine. "Ralu sa ca na guno." (But you are not as strong that I see.)

Immediately, the Defiler tosses Wolverine away and falls off the frozen waterfall, landing hard on the ice. The ice began to crack and Wolverine sunk slowly into the cold water. Azog stares down for a moment and continues to focus on his preparation in summoning his armies to attack. He then focuses on the armored Darbian who just lost his hand. Reminding of how his hand was cut off by Thorin, the Defiler swung his blade to decapitate him as a sign of weakness or failure. He then turns to his fellow soldiers from behind.

"Sa na kee," (Prepare yourselves.) Azog ordered. He then turns to see Mystique fighting off several armored Orcs, Xantareans, and Sakaarans that were trying to strike at her with their swords. "Gurid dum!" (Kill her!)

Azog's troops all run to surround Mystique as she was doing all her reflexes to avoid their strikes. as she did, she even kicked and punched some in the chest, legs, head, or arms. She even leaped on Xantarean, attaching her legs in between his head and used them to snap his neck. She did a long summersault and fled inside the ruins to escape.

"Di na ga!" (Don't let her escape!) Azog yelled. "Fi na!" (Find her!)

As Azog's troops were searching for, they were unaware that Mystique used her ability to shapeshift into an armored Sakaaran soldier as the only way to fool them. She then focuses in getting herself out of Raven Hill to warn her allies of Azog's arrival.

* * *

Back outside the mountain, Peggy Carter, Azzuri, Count Dracula, Jason Sitwell, Daniel Sousa, Thomas Halloway, Orson Randall, and Lei Kung join with King Thranduil, who was mounted on his Elven Elk. Peggy stares directly at Thorin Oakenshield, as she was the first to step out of the crowd with her companions standing behind. She kept her weapons behind her back and wasn't willing to fight the Mad Dwarf King at all. Just as she took a few steps forward, Thorin took out his bow, loaded an arrow, and let it fly downwards on Peggy's half of the bridge. Azzuri reacted a bit, but remained calm as he slowly too steps forward, but kept his locked towards Thorin, knowing that he would let loose another arrow. As for Peggy, she decided it was best to stop since the arrow ricocheted inches from her feet.

Thorin loads his bow again and gave them a warning. "I'll put the next one between your eyes!"

Peggy wasn't amused by that warning shot and felt slowly glared at him as the dwarves around the Mad Dwarf King began to shout valiantly and raised their weapons in support of their king. Thranduil, however, was willing to provide his warning when he signaled a fully armed battalion of Elven Archers to load their bows in the blink of an eye and aim directly at the Dwarves standing on top of the wall. Most of the dwarves stopped shouting and quickly ducked and raise their shields for protection. The Dwarves down below from the wall also do the same thing, raising their shields to be ready. Thorin didn't bother to duck and didn't move an inch as he kept his bow and arrow locked. Thranduil then signaled his archers to lower their bows, but was going to be ready to signal them again.

"This is your last chance!" Thorin continued to warn them very loud for everyone to hear him. "Leave my kingdom or there will blood!"

"We're not leaving… not yet!" Peggy responded loudly.

Thorin began to focus his attention on Peggy and fiercely asked. "I haven't seen you before, who are you?"

"Margaret Elizabeth Carter, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Peggy introduced herself to him. "And I know who you are! Thorin Oakenshield, the Dwarf King under the mountain!"

Orson walked up from behind Peggy and introduced himself as well. "And I'm Orson, son of Phineas, the Immortal Iron Fist of K'un-Lun."

"K'un-Lun?" Thorin choked in surprise when he heard it. "Is it true?"

"True as it is," Orson answered, raising his fist and used his power to summon chi all around.

"This kingdom you stand before belongs to my forefathers... Iron Fist," Thorin told him, and focused on Peggy.

"That we know already," Peggy quickly responded, understandably. "And I do not wish to take it from you by force."

"Neither do I," Orson agreed. "Its dishonorable."

"Then why do you stand along with that treacherous Elven Rat who locked me and my people away?" Thorin angrily asked. "I see through his lies and deception!"

"Be careful what you say to me, Dwarf," Thranduil warned with a glare. "For you do realize that you speak towards a king."

"Is that a threat?!" Thorin bellowed, aiming his bow and arrow at the elven king.

"Sounds to me it is," Thranduil answered with a smirk on his face. "And I can always order my archers to aim at the very dwarf in charge of this army that stands at the very top of a wall that will soon be breached." He nods his head a bit. "You."

Peggy turns head around to face the elven king and raises her voice. "Thranduil!" Her words stopped the elven king from speaking, and then she turned back to face Thorin. "We came to offer you a chance. Please know that I'm not on his side. All I came to do is talk. Listen to my words first before you come with a decision."

"There is no decision, your armies march towards the gates of Erebor, armed for war," Thorin declined to hear her words. "I won't buy your so-called parley."

"You cannot win this," Azzuri warned, stepping forward to stand beside Peggy for protection, knowing that the Mad Dwarf King would threaten to kill her. "I am Azzuri, son of T'Chanda, King of Wakanda, and I too do not wish to fight you, but if you decide to kill any of us, I wouldn't consider."

Thorin believed the Wakandan King was bluffing and snorted. "You… you think you can risk yourself to stop us?"

"I would," Azzuri answered.

"Then maybe I should kill you first for threats coming from a King far beyond my realm," Thorin threatened him.

"He's utterly mad," Silver Squire remarked his personality.

"Tell me about it, he's lost his freaking mind," Kaufman scoffed. "He really wants us to it."

"Stand down, we're not ready," Sir Steel whispered sharply. "Until Carter gives the signal."

"Don't make us the enemy you want us to be!" Peggy exclaimed, lowering her voice, and sighed when she closed her eyes for a few seconds. Once she opened, she went on. "The people of the lake lost their home, and we were told that you gave their word that you would provide an equal share of the treasure in that mountain. Is that true?"

"No," Thorin grimly answered. "I only said it as a way to break loose from the chains within the lake."

"You bargained with them," Peggy told him correctly. "The people of the forest bargained with you and you denied them."

"I denied their request for what they did in denying me and my people!" Thorin raised his voice and focused his attention on Thranduil. "That elven filth turned away from the suffering my people! The dragon laid waste while the elves watched! What did that elven king do? Nothing! He did nothing!"

Upon hearing this, Angie was surprised by this looked down at the elven king. Despite being an actress, but a hero at her side, she was greatly disappointed for how a ruling king would do something reckless in turning away from his own allies that had suffered the dragon's wrath. Count Dracula didn't seem to bother at this since he and his people mainly stay off from anyone's radar. Zirros was shocked when he overheard the angry dwarf's claim of what Thranduil had done.

Angie lowered one knee and bend down behind the elven king to ask. "Is that true?"

"That is no concern of yours," Thranduil rebuffed.

Peggy decided to focus on Thranduil now, turning around to meet the Elven King's gaze. "Well I think its our concern to find out why the dwarves have been wanting to defend their home, not just from us, from you."

"So you wish to take the the dwarf's side?" Thranduil asked, stating if she planned it.

"No," Peggy glared at him. "I want you look me in the eye and tell us the truth. Did you walk away from them when they suffered?"

Thranduil didn't hesitate to answer her question at all. He remained calm and was ready to tell her everything. "I see your attempts to defend the dwarves are noble. However, your pity over them is a lost effort. Neither the dwarves or even Oakenshield, can't be reasoned with. All I see in him is that he possesses the same hold like his grandfather. Greed and arrogance is what Thror contained, in which I tried to warn him of, but he would not listen."

"We already heard that… twice, but do you admit that you turned away from the dwarves while they suffered, desperate enough to ask for your help?" Peggy continued to find out more of what Thranduil didn't reveal.

"I admit that I walked away from the carnage," Thranduil truly admitted. "But I could not risk the lives of my kin to suffer the dragon's firestorm. No one, but my kin, could ever kill a dragon."

Peggy was shaken of what Thranduil had just revealed to her and her allies around the elven king. This was a shock that even surprised Angie. She clenched her left hand as if she was ready to whack the elven king, but didn't since it was not right for a superhero to do. Ever since Sif brought allies to help defeat Sauron, who had just retreated from Dol Guldur and fled into the east, Peggy, Azzuri, Angie, Count Dracula, Jason Sitwell, Daniel Sousa, and Lei Kung now understood the truth of why Thorin and his kin hated the elves. It was betrayal, and this was something why the Mad Dwarf King couldn't trust anyone due to the loss of his kingdom.

"You serious?!" Agent Jason Sitwell exclaimed and scoffed.

"You bastard," Peggy cursed quietly.

"So this is the answer to all this," Azzuri said, looking very unsatisfied of what Thranduil had said. "Ripping each other apart for the treasure, but turning a blind eye on those who ask for you aid."

"I had no part in this carnage," Thranduil calmly defended himself. "We would've perished along with the dwarves if that ever came."

"But you still could've helped them!" Peggy yelled, making a point. "Even if you and your kin couldn't kill a dragon, you could've given safe haven to recover from this terrible carnage years ago! Doing this will not end well for any of us. I don't know Smaug that well, none of us do or even the damage he caused, but from what we know that the dragon's wrath is obviously something that has affected both kingdoms, yours and theres. This is the reason why he doesn't trust you and now, you make matters worst when you decide to invade his kingdom that he's been fighting to take back!"

"My people have been prepared for this," Thranduil said with a sense of finality. "We are prepared to face any threat that comes to our doorstep in time. I gave Oakenshield an offer and like a fool he refused."

"The only fool who stands here is you!" Thorin angrily replied, aiming his bow at the elven king.

"You wish to fight them, all of this for these gems you speak about?" Azzuri said, displeased by this. "Tell me, how much are they worth to you?"

Peggy was truly annoyed for what Thranduil had said. She couldn't stand it anymore, but she chose to continue with the parley and hoped that there was better chance to prevent the armies from fighting the dwarves. She turns to focus on Thorin and goes on to talk with the Mad Dwarf King. "Speaking of gems, we do have one gem that was offered and accepted."

Thorin's mood changed instantly when he heard that. He was confused, but his eyes flickered with uncertainty as if she was bluffing. "What payment?" He responded hostility to her. "I didn't give you anything! You have nothing!"

Peggy sighed as she slowly reaches into her one of her coat's left pocket. Out of shock, Thorin and the dwarves on top saw that she pulled out was the Arkenstone and held the shining jewel high for everyone to see.

"We have this," Peggy said.

The sight of it caused Thorin to lower his bow and arrow. The Dwarves, however, were shocked, angered, and confused to see how Peggy Carter carried the Arkenstone.

"She has the Arkenstone!" Kili exclaimed in pure shock. "Thief How came you by the heirloom of our house?! That stone belongs to the king!"

"I'm not a thief to begin with, and I understand it belongs to the king," Peggy admitted, tossing the Arkenstone over to Azzuri. "And of course, he can have it back."

"If you want the stone to return home, honor your word and there will be no need for dust and blood," Azzuri dictated.

"No, this can't be right," Thorin murmured to himself for a bit and then he started to whisper around his fellow company members, including his two nephews. "Whatever this is, there taking us for fools. Its a ruse."

"Thorin, they're using the stone as leverage," Balin claimed. "They're trading it for the equal share. Why don't you just honor the deal and be done with it."

"No Balin, there is no honor in this," Thorin angrily rebuked. "Whatever they're trying to play it, its nothing but a trick!"

"Trust us when we tell you this, it isn't!" Peggy truthfully claimed that this was the real Arkenstone, not a fake.

"No," Thorin loudly dismissed her truthful words and turns to directly at the enemy below in a fit of rage. "The Arkenstone is in this mountain! Whatever this is, you think you can fool me!"

Bilbo stepped out from the crowd of dwarves and decided to confront the Mad Dwarf King. "Thorin, they're telling the truth. The stone is real. I gave it to them."

Peggy blinked when she saw Bilbo on top of the ramparts. She recalled that the halfling was suppose to leave, not go back to reveal the truth of his deception in giving the Arkenstone to them rather than the king. Even everyone down below were suprised to see the halfling reveal the truth and they carried a sense of fear that Thorin was going to bury an arrow in his neck for betrayal.

Thorin look as if he was emotionally sad for what Bilbo had done. "You."

"Yes," Bilbo answered. "Its true I gave it to them. Consider that as my fourteenth share."

"Your share?" Thorin asked as his voice was slightly broken for what. "I trusted you. I gave you everything. And now, you would steal from me?"

"Steal from you?" Bilbo scoffed, disagreeing to that. "No, no I may be a burglar. A burglar you chose to appoint me as, especially one who is honest." He took a bit of a pause and went on. "I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?" Thorin derided the hobbit's suggestion and started to show a very menacing, angry face. "Your claim. You have no claim over me you miserable rat!"

The Mad Dwarf King was very furious when he threw down his bow very hard, causing Bilbo to flinch a bit. However, the young hobbit bravely stood where he was and didn't bother to run away, even while being surrounded by a crowd of Dwarven Soldiers that were staring at him.

"Thorin, don't do this!" Orson loudly pleaded, fearing for the halfling's life. "He's just trying to help you! He wanted to give it to you, so many times, but he didn't. That's why he chose to give it to us as a way to prevent war from happening. Is there no end to this?"

"No, this is the end," Thorin sneered, keeping his eyes locked on Bilbo. "The end of a burglar who has betrayed my house."

"I'm not a traitor, Thorin," Bilbo corrected. "And yes, I did give it to them, but..."

"But what thief?" Thorin quietly asked with a very angry face.

"You have changed, Thorin!" Bilbo raised his voice. "The dwarf I met in Bag End would neber have gone back on his word.! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me... of loyalty," Thorin hissed as he took a moment to then turned to fellow dwarves and yell out a commanding order. "Throw him from the rampart!"

Upon hearing this, everyone down below, including Peggy, were shocked. Orson couldn't believe why he would say something like that to a friend who trusted him. He turned to his teammates as if they wer ready to get involved to prevent Thorin from hurting the defenseless hobbit. Combat Kelly and his company heard the dwarf's command and didn't seem to thrilled by that. None of the dwarves, including those in Thorin's company, complied to this killing order. Every one of them had grown fond of Bilbo due to his part in helping the company reclaim Erebor from Smaug. Not even Balin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, or Oin refused to obey Thorin's command.

"Did you not hear me?!" The Mad Dwarf King angrily yelled at their disobedience.

"Give me the word," Angie insisted, wanting to rescue Bilbo.

"Peg," Agent Sousa started to panic.

"English, he's going to kill him!" Angie shouted.

"Thorin, please, stop this," Balin pleaded not to kill Bilbo for this

"If you won't kill him, I will do it myself!" Thorin shouted and then lunged forward to grab Bilbo. "CURSE YOU!"

"Thorin, stop, leave him alone!" Peggy yelled, pulling her pistol.

"Let him go!" Agent Jason Sitwell shouted, pointing his gun. "Thorin, let him go!"

"Thorin, I'm gonna count to three if you don't put him down!" Angel shouted, holding his weapon which aimed drectly at the Mad Dwarf King's head.

As Thorin struggled with Bilbo, Balin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, or Oin tried to stop Thorin from killing Bilbo, at which they tried to pull him away. Thorin, however, resisted and began to throw Bilbo over the rampart. Angie increased her height a bit and tried to walk over to save the hobbit, but the some of the other dwarves within the King's army held their spears in defense and were ready to hurl them at her.

"Curse be the wizard that forced you on this company!" Thorin yelled as he made his exact attempt to kill him.

Before Thorin could throw Bilbo down, a bullet was fired directly at the wall, missing him, the hobbit, and the dwarves. The Dwarves moved away in surprise as the Mad Dwarf King looked down at Peggy holding her pistol.

"Let him go, or the next one will go straight between your eyes!" Peggy angrily threatened to kill him.

"Thorin, she will put you down once you toss him over the rampart," Orson warned. "Just let him go and return him to us."

"I would suggest you listen to him!" A familiar voice spoke. Coming out of the crowd was Gandalf the Grey and Lady Sif of Asgard. "You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you? Thorin, son of Thrain."

Thorin was hesitant at first, but immediately, he chose to release Bilbo from his grasp. This gave Angie the chance to lower her hand closely at the wall. Bilbo quickly jumps onto Angie's hand, and Angie turns away from the wall, glaring at Thorin for what he was about to do to him. She turns to focus on Bilbo and smiles.

"Its okay, your safe," Angie said, lowering her hand down to the ground to allow Bilbo to safely return to Gandalf and Sif.

"I will never again... never again will I have dealings with wizards... or Shire-Rats!" Thorin vowed furiously at the wizard.

"You almost killed him!" Peggy shouted. "That was not an act of justice, that was attempted murder and you should know that by now!"

"I don't think Thorin is keen in allowing us to trade the Arkenstone for everything inside the mountain," Thranduil said, growing weary of this. "He carries no honor, Lady Carter. But you still carry the stone in the palm of your hand. You could still consider in giving it... or better, you can give it to the King of Dale. Let him keep it for now and he'll sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give him good price for it."

"Not unless if we can offer a fair price for him," Count Dracula suggested.

"I will kill you!" Thorin roared in fury. "By my oath, I will kill you all!"

"Your oath means nothing to us anymore!" Thranduil exclaimed and lowers his voice as he was ready to order his troops to prepare their engagement against the Dwarves. "I've heard enough. No more of this, parley."

"Good luck on your killing spree, Thranduil," Zirros huffed in disgrace. "My people and I will take no part in this madness. You do what you believe is right."

Refusing to go up against Thorin or even side with Thranduil, Zirros turned his elk away and signals his warriors to move out of the battlefield at once. However, he felt deeply ashamed, for he fears that madness has struck both Thranduil and Thorin altogether.

"Have it your way, my old friend," Thranduil whispered.

"Thorin, lay down your arms!" Sif pleaded. "Just open the doors now before its too late! This treasure will be lead to your downfall!"

"You should listen to her," Peggy said. "Just give us your answer. Will you offer the share in exchange for the Arkenstone and allow peace to be given, or will choose blood and war."

Thorin was starting to lose patience in this. Before he could react, a large black-feathered raven landed on the ramparts to meet him. Thorin looked at the raven, which led chipping noise as a sign of giving an important message to him. The Mad Dwarf King was thrilled of the news and turned to gaze directly at the eastern spur of the valley.

"I will have war," Thorin answered, declaring that he and his kin will fight.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling was heard in the distance. Atop the eastern ridge, a vast army of iron-armored Dwarves were marching their way down towards the allied forces. For days, they had been marching non-stop from the Iron Hills to Erebor when they received the message from Thorin of the dragon's downfall and invaders coming to take everything away. Thorin and his army of Erebor cheered happily upon seeing their kin from the Iron Hills arrive in the nick of time.

The army of the Iron Hills consisted of 15,000 Dwarves, each and everyone of them wearing plate armor and carrying weapons made out of pure steel. The army was considered to be very heavy with long spears and shields. Peggy was even more surprised to see chariots being pulled by armored mountain goats that were in between the size of ponies and horses.

"Ah, Peg, we got company," Agent Sousa said, noticing the army

"Another army," Peggy looked to stare at the incoming army.

"Ribo i thangail," (Rush the shield-fence!) Thranduil ordered his soldiers to form up and began marching quickly towards the oncoming Dwarves of the Iron Hills.

"Yibambe!" (Hold fast) Azzuri chanted his war cry.

"Yibambe!" (Hold fast) Azzuri's warriors chanted their war cry seconds.

"Yibambe!" (Hold fast) Azzuri chanted again.

"Yibambe!" (Hold fast) Azzuri's warriors chanted again also and prepared to march to follow their king.

Zirros and his army paid no attention of the army's arrivial for they chose to leave and tak no part in the fighting against them while Thranduil formed a neat long wall of shields. Angie stayed her position next to Count Dracula and his vampire soldiers. The Dwarves of the Iron Hills made a complete halt midway down the slope, allowing their leader to ride forwards to parley with the enemy.

"Hail Thorin, Ironfoot has come!" The Leader of the Dwarves yelled towards Thorin and his army, raising his hammer high up.

"What the hell is he riding on?" Agent Sousa asked, noticing the leader riding on something that wasn't even a horse.

"It's a boar," Agent Jason Sitwell answered, looking on surprised by this. "He's riding on a boar."

"Can somebody tell me who that person is?" Peggy asked, wanting a full update of the leader.

"That is Dain Ironfoot," Sif answered. "He's the Lord of the Iron Hills and he's Thorin's cousin."

"Is he more understanding?" Orson asked.

"I always found Thorin to be more reasonable of the two," Sif answered, unsatisfied.

"So we're dealing with another leader who is mad?" Peggy sighed with a tone of annoyance. "Wonderful."

"Well, they don't look alike," Agent Jason Sitwell described.

"Let's just try and reason with him," Sif suggested. "Understand that none of us want bloodshed. You may bot know Dain that well, but I do. He is a dwarf that carries great honor like his father."

"Alright, will do it your way," Peggy nodded, agreeing. "But if he denies our request, it would be unfortunate."

"I'm with her too," Angel agreed. "If we don't come with a solution, a lot of us will die."

"I understand your worried Agent Halloway, but rest assure, we will not give up," Peggy assured.

"That is why I'll help you," Angel offered. "Let me reason with him. Let's hope he's far more understanding than Thorin."

"My lord, it is honor to see you," Sif bowed her head in respect.

"Step aside, my lady," Dain demanded. "You don't want any part in this, but this rabble comes to invade my cousin's kingdom. Tell them to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"Lord Dain!" Peggy addressed herself first.

"And who in Durin's Folk might you be?" Dain fiercely asked.

"My name is Peggy Carter and this Thomas Halloway," Peggy introduced herself and Halloway.

"Then tell me Lady Carter, why do you lead these allied fools to march upon the Lonely Mountain?" Dain demanded a strict answer.

"We didn't come here to invade," Angel answered, taking his chance to speak on her behalf as he walked closer to the Dwarf Lord. "We just came here to negotiate with your cousin. We're not here to start a war. We just want you to know that we do anything to help any person that is in need of help, but fighting against each other is not going to make things right."

"We have a common enemy in our hands, Lord Dain," Sif informed. "Thorin is not the issue. Azog the Defiler is alive and he is leading his armies to invade the kingdom. He wants nothing but wrath, blood, and war. He will not stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Since we are friends, Lord Dain, you know I'm right."

"I understand your right," Dain understood her words. "You and Asgard served us well during the old times, but where were they when Erebor was decimated and where are they now. They should be here to defend this great city that they helped forge with us, along with the Warhawks of Olympia."

"We're trying to offer you a chance to stand down, don't make this difficult for yourself as if you want us to up against you and your people," Peggy warned, giving him a slight glare.

"I will not stand down!" Dain refused. "No one but me will ever stand down to any enemy that threatens the safety of our kingdom."

"Whatever you want for this, you can't judge of what we do," Angel said. "There's no need to do this. Stand down, there's no need for you and your soldiers to die here. Why lead them to fight when we know that another enemy is coming right here? You need to think this through before its too late."

"And of speaking of late, your time is up," Dain said. "You will disband these allied armies at once..." He points his hammer at Thranduil, the King of the Woodland Realm. "...or you will face the might of Dain Ironfoot, son of Nain, Lord of the Iron Hills!"

Peggy was starting to get really annoyed by this due to Dain's refusal to see reason. However, she wasn't willing to give up, as she decided to keep on trying to delay him since she feared that Sauron's armies could be arriving any minute.

"You need to stand down," Peggy insisted for him to consider. "Shouldn't we tell you that we sought to parley with your cousin. He has lost his bloody mind and he almost killed an innocent man for a false act of treason."

"You would dare talk harshly about my cousin?!" Dain growled at her.

"Look to yourself," Peggy continued to battle his words. "You don't see what your cousin has become. A greedy, selfish, arrogant plonker. You think he's just going to welcome you back in open arms once this is finished. No, he won't do it. I know it in his heart that he'll never let anyone, not even you inside the mountain."

"Lies!" Dain loudly retorted. "My cousin would never do that!"

"Dain, listen to her," Sif pleaded her friend to heed her advice. "Talk to your cousin and you'll find out the truth."

"I will not listen to this," Dain continued to refuse in believing this. "You accuse Thorin as a thief! The only thieves that I look at are you all. Your just like the Mad Dragon! He robbed our home right here and now, you risk to do the same thing. We'll show you all what we Dwarves of the Iron Hills can do!" He then menacingly gestured toward Thranduil, who was smiling furiously. "Including this faithless Woodland Sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open, see if he's still smirking then."

"Who the hell is that guy?" Agent Sousa asked.

"I don't know, but he's clearly out of his mind," Agent Jason Sitwell said.

"Yeah, like his cousin," Agent Sousa said.

"You really are making a mistake," Peggy glared at him.

"Will see about that you lying bugger," Dain insulted and immediately rode back to rejoin his army.

"Dain, wait!" Sif called out.

The Dwarves of Erebor to continue on to cheering for their kin in approval and victory. Their response showed a sign of unity being broken between the Free Peoples. All the Easterling, Elf, Wood-Folk, and Hnerhep battalions all line themselves in defensive positions, preparing to engage Dain's army.

"Well I guess that concludes that they're hardly worthy of respect," Thranduil said.

"Peggy, I think its time we leave now," Angel insisted.

"Agent Sousa, tell Kelly to move his garrison out of the battlefield," Peggy ordered. "Agent Sitwell, have the rest of our agents and allies out."

"Are you sure?" Agent Jason Sitwell asked.

"This is not our fight," Peggy said.

"Have it your way then, Lady Carter," Thranduil said to her with a smug smile. "In the meantime, my kin are ready. Let the dwarves advance. Let's see how far they can get."

Dain overheard the elven king's insults as he continued to ride back to his army and yelled back. "You think I give a dead dog for your threats you pointy eared princess!"

"Well, I guess that concludes negotiations," Orson sighed, standing around the crowd of warriors. He then turns to walk away pass Gandalf and Bilbo. "Looks to me, this is where I depart."

"Your not serious in leaving?!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"Why would you think I do that Merlin," Orson chuckled as he continued to walk, murmuring to himself. "No I won't."

Mark Todd, Jacqueline Falsworth, and the rest of the allies all prepare to turn away from the incoming battle, as they couldn't pick a side. Azzuri quickly signals his warriors to move away as well, for they too had no part in fighting against the dwarves.

"The time of reckoning is at hand, sons of Durin!" Dain valiantly shouted towards his armed troops that were ready for battle. "We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

"Yanad Durinul!" (Sons of Durin) One of the Dwarf Commanders yelled out a commanding order, and all the Ironforged Dwarves raise their weapons and cheer their war cry in preparation to battle the Easterlings, Elves, Wood-Folk, and Hnerhep.

"Thranduil!" Doctor Burlingame called, getting the elven king's attention. "Look, I may not be a war guy, we should probably come up with a better solution."

"And what solution would that be Doctor Burlingame?" Thranduil asked.

"Well, why don't we take their advice and leave," Doctor Burlingame suggested.

"I'm afraid the only way to win is that the dwarves should either give up or die trying," Thranduil answered. "Either you or your friends stand with us or against us. That is is my final solution."

"Doctor Burlingame, time to go," Peggy insisted, placing her arm on his shoulder.

"I never asked to be here, Peg," Doctor Burlingame sighed. "Especially the worst moment when i almost killed you."

"Oh bugger off on that," Peggy scoffed.

"Lady Carter!" Thranduil called to her. "I suggest you move your friends and allies out of our position. We're about to rid Ironfoot and his rabble."

"Thranduil, listen, this is nothing but madness," Peggy warned him. "Stop this mad crusade before a lot of you all killed."

Before Thranduil could say anything, he noticed Dain sneinding forth a cavalry of 1,700 Dwarves riding on goats. They ran through the main force and charged downwards to attack first. As the cavalry continued to go down, Dain signals his main force to charge. The Dwarves yell out their war cry and openly charge.

"Ifridi! _(Make ready!)_ A Dwarf Commanded yelled in khuzdul.

"Ihgiri ni-hun!" _(Right into them!)_ Dain yelled in khuzdul.

"HADO! _(RELEASE!)_ Thranduil yelled out his commanding order to his archers in elvish.

At the sound of Elven King's command, an armed garrison of Elven Archers load their bows and let out a barrage of arrows that flew towards the Dwarven Cavalry.

Dain noticed the arrows approaching towards his cavalry and yelled out a commanding order in his own language. "Baruk Khazad! _(Axes of the Dwarves!)_

Under the Dwarf Lord's command, he gave the order to fire a barrage of what appeared to be massive lances with wings that were launched through the air and collided with the Elven arrows, slicing them all to pieces. Not even one arrow hit any of the dwarves. The lances land down to the ground, almost in front of the allied armies. The Dwarves of Erebor cheered with satisfaction as the allied armies, including Thranduil, look on in shock and confusion of how the dwarves do something like that.

"Hey, how do you like me old twiddly widdlys!" Dain loudly laughed in amusement, doing his part to insult everyone, especially the elven king he despised. "Ha, ha ya buggers!"

Daniel Sousa quickly moves across a lot of warriors and soldiers, trying to reach Combat Kelly and his garrison. However, he began to notice Kelly leading his Baker Company towards where Dain's army was approaching.

"Kelly, what the hell are you doing?!" Agent Sousa called out to him.

"We're suppose to be on their side!" Combat Kelly loudly replied back. "We're getting what we came for, Agent Sousa! Before we do that, we're taking care of these hairy bastards!"

"You son of a bi***!" Agent Sousa angrily shouted at him. "I'm giving you an order to stand down!"

Combat Kelly ignored him and focused his attention on the enemy at hand. He then yells out his commanding order. "Company, move!"

"Da** it, Kelly!" Agent Sousa yelled at him. He then contacts Director Carter. "Director, we gotta problem. Kelly's leading his company to engage the dwarves!"

"Oh that blithering idiot!" Peggy exclaimed in fury.

While Thranduil was ready to order another barrage of arrows, the Elven King delayed the order when Combat Kelly and every member of Baker Company line themselves in defense and prepare to fire their guns at the front of the allied armies. As the mounted Dwarf Riders were getting close, Combat Kelly raised his Thompson.

"Prepare to fire!" Combat Kelly shouted, ready to give the order. "Three... two..."

Suddenly, a loud rumbling was heard all over. This caused Dain's armed forces to make a complete stop and grew silent as they turned to look on.

"What the hell is going on?" Agent Jason Sitwell asked, trying to figure out where this rumbling was coming from.

"I think the ground is collapsing," Angie guessed while remaining in her giant size.

"Is that an earthquake?" Weezi asked, looking around.

Lady Sif, who was in a different spot, looks on in the sight of horror. "Were-Worms."

At the spur of the mountain where the rumbling is coming from, massive worms, hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet thick, break through the rocks, roaring like machines. Their mouths were described to essentially look like giant drilling machines, strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws. This was horrible for the allied armies to witness, but the most terrible thing was, Peggy could guess that the armies of the Dark Lord Sauron have just arrived.

"We are out of time," Peggy murmured in the sight of horror.

Angie couldn't imagine what she saw. Being on an alien world was something, but what she couldn't believe in seeing that these massive were-Worms would burst out, crusing the rocks with their drilling mouths. "Ah, English, what do we do?"

Peggy didn't have the time to answer, but before she could react, the Were-Worms began to treat into the tunnels they had made through the mountains that were part of the Lonely Mountain. Dracula and his vampires look on to see what was coming. Azzuri readies his warriors to prepare to engage. Having their spears ready, they watch and wait until the time was ready to fight.

"If no one is going to do anything, its all up to me," Angie sighed and looks down at everyone around, giving them a very happy grin. "Okay everyone, out of the way please. Big actress coming through!" She then began to talk to herself and thought. "How do you say excuse me in elvish?"

On the very top of Raven Hill, Azog and his troops staioned there stood at the very top of the hill. Behind them were several massive contraptions made of wood, rope, and cloth. These contraptions were known to be signalling devices.

"Mua, Mua, Oishee!" _(Come forth my armies!)_ Azog roared victoriously in black speech.

As Azog gives the signal, one of the wooden structures opens up in a particular position, and a horn sounds. Immediately, massive legions of Achernonians, Darbians, Goblins, Guldur Orcs, Guna, Nicanthans, Sarks, Sneepers, Stonians, Troyjans, and Xantareans begin pouring out of the tunnels the were-worms created.

"I think the enemy has arrived," Doctor Burlingame responded in shock.

"Peg, anytime now, otherwise will be sitting ducks," Agent Sousa said, speaking directly through his walkie talkie.

"Yibambe!" _(Hold fast)_ Azzuri chanted his war cry.

"Yibambe!" _(Hold fast)_ Azzuri's warriors chanted their war cry.

"Ansaru bekar!" _(Company weapons!)_ Dain yelled to his armed troops. "The hordes of hell are upon us! Fight to the death!"

Immediately, Dain's army begins to move forward and advance against the armies of Dol Guldur. About a mile away from the allied armies, Zirros and his warriors begin to advance first and openly charge. At their leader's command, they suddenly stop and use their shields to build a wall with their spears pointing outward. The Achernonians, Darbians, Goblins, Guldur Orcs, Guna, Nicanthans, Sarks, Sneepers, Stonians, Troyjans, and Xantareans were running very fast, approaching towards the shield wall Zirros formed. Suddenly, right as the enemy was about to reach the Zenn-Levians, Count Dracula and all his vampires in his army leap up over the shield wall from behind, wielding their swords, and begin raining down blows on the enemy. As the vampires press forward, Zirros and his Zenn-Lavian warriors raise their weapons and rush forward, cutting down a number of enemy soldiers.

It wasn't long when Dain and his army arrived to join the fray first. The Dwarven Cavalry crashes in and many soldiers were being bashed by the might of the armored goats. The rest of Dain's infantry follow from behind and battle Azog's armies with their axes, hammers, spears, and swords. Daniel Lyon and the Blackfoot Confederacy ride on their horses and gallop towards the enemy. Lyons, holding his spear tightly in his hand, yelled out his war cry as his horse leaps onto a sakaaran soldier. The rest of his forces follow him and crash into the enemy, using their skills to outmatch the enemy. The Sons and Daughters of the Scarab follow their leader Abdul Faoul, shouting their cries of war as they openly fight beside Lyon's army. Azzuri and his army also come along to join as well, and assist their allies to keep the enemy at bay. Azzuri used his spear to leap and land directly into enemy soldiers like a catapult. He spins his weapon like helicopter and delivers countless blows to every enemy he strikes.

"Hold on babes, here I come!" Angie shouted as she started running and then used her right foot to kick a Warg-Rider high up and landed on the ground. "Ouch."

Several Stonians fly around her and try to overwhelm her. Angie makes a weird look on her face and uses her hands to knock them aside. She then grabs one and throws it very hard like a baseball. Angie grabbed a Guna from a warg and threw directly into a Olog-Hai that appeared out of one of the Were-Worm holes. She then turns to hear the sound of the horn once again.

"Idmi d' dum!" _(Welcome to the Hall!)_ Dain loudly laughed as he continues to bash his enemies very hard with the might of his hammer.

"Hold the line!" Lyons yelled to his warriors, stabbing a Xantarean in the head with his spear.

Just as the Easterlings, Elves, Wood-Folk, Hnerheps, and the Army of Thunder were moving in to intercept, Isaiah Bradley and his unit make a complete stop and turn to hear something coming. Atop the eastern ridge, the same place where Dain and his army approached, more battalions of Achernonians, Darbians, Goblins, Guldur Orcs, Guna, Nicanthans, Sarks, Sneepers, Stonians, Troyjans, and Xantareans were charging downwards to surprise them.

"Ah s***," Isaiah murmured in disgrace and yelled out a commanding order. "Move forward! This way!"

Jacqueline Falsworth was the first to move in first, using her super speed to clash with the enemy, sending a lot of Azog's soldiers flying in different directions. Thranduil lead more than 1,400 Elven Elk Riders to charge. Isaiah Bradley and his unit, including Damon Larsen, Jefferson Jamison, Larry Pitts, Lucas Evans, and Maurice Canfield, run alongside the cavalry and together they crash into the enemy head-forward and do whatever they can to outsmatr the enemy. Isaiah head-butted an Orc and swung his shield directly into a number of soldiers, and the last one to be hit was massive Ogre that collapsed backwards. Maurice Canfield had just grabbed hold of a Nicanthan that was tryingto bite with his sharp teeth like a real hammerhead shark. Canfield ran upwards and kicked the Nicanthan in the head.

All the Easterlings rally together in seconds. They all hold their shields tightly and lower their spears in front. They then move to forward slowly as the enemy advances down to them. A lot of Azog's soldiers were stabbed directly in the stomachs or chests by the sharp ends of the spears. The rest of the Elves, Wood-Folk, Hnerheps, and the Army of Thunder charged forward and fought in a very big battle. A number of them were killed, but had been fighting to keep the enemy at bay as much as they could. A Dwarf Captain blows a horn, signaling Dain Ironfoot's war-chariots to strike forward against the enemy. The Dwarves on the war chariots gained the opportunity to charge into the orc lines and cut many of soldiers down. Combat Kelly and Baker Company follow the war chariots and shoot down a number of soldiers to weaken the enemy lines.

"Director, we have to retreat to the city," Agent Sousa insisted. "They're trying to cut us off."

Peggy turns to spot more and more of Azog's soldiers pouring out of the worm caves. As a horn was sound and the signalling device changed again, the rest of Azog's armed troops that had been waiting for the signal turn and march towards the city of Dale.

"Oh no," Peggy murmured in horror.

"My god," Agent Sousa looked on in shock upon seeing massive Olog-Hai.

These Olog-Hai were much bigger than the other Ologs that had been fighting in the field. A group of them were also seen carrying wooden structures, such as catapults on their back. They march along with Azog's troops towards the city at a very slow pace due to the weight of the catapults. On top of the catapults were Goblins that were busy setting up the catapults during the march.

"Everyone, fall back to the city!" Peggy shouted.

The monstrous Olog-Hai were getting really close to the city, despite being slow. Upon their approach, they make a complete stop at a rise overlooking the city. Standing in a line, they bend over and plant all four legs on the ground, thus making their backs horizontal. The goblins began to load the catapults with large chunks of boulders. They wind up the gears of the catapults. At a signal from their Darbian Officer, who strikes the ground with his mace, the catapults are released, and the rocks fly over the air towards the city, smashing directly into towers, destroying everything they hit.

"Move it boys!" Combat Kelly yelled at his men. "On the double!

At a rapit pace, Kelly's men take out several bazookas at an opening. They quickly load their weapons and aim directly at the Ologs with the catapults.

"FIRE!" Combat Kelly yelled out his order of command.

The men release the missles from the bazookas and were successful in destroying every single catapult. The goblins were hit by the impact of the missiles, sending a lot of them flying everywhere. Azog looks down in fury, but wasn't willing to let them win the battle, for his armies were moving around in every direction to overpower the allied armies of Rhovanion.

Peggy, at the front of her battalion, rides across a bridge into Dale, but sees an army of Achernonians, Darbians, Goblins, Guldur Orcs, Guna, Nicanthans, Sarks, Sneepers, Troyjans, and Xantareans that were trying to get in from another area. The Stonians themselves were flying everywhere, in which Agents Rex Fury, Doyle Denton, Mike Trapp, Zephyrus Jones, Skip McCoy, and number of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were shooting them down with their guns. Very few Stonians shot down a few S.H.I.E.L.D. with their spears or arrows.

It wouldn't be long when a massive Olog, that had a giant triangle-shaped rock strapped to his head, was running up to the wall and was about to smash it headfirst, but before that could happen, Angie pulled the Olog, trying to prevent it from the wall. She landed a single punch, hitting it across the face.

"Not so fast, handsome," Angie responded, making a joke to insult the Olog. "Oh wait your not."

The Olog roared at her face.

"Eww, do you even brush your teeth after you eat?" Angie asked, looking disgusted by the breath. "You won't be able to fit in broadway shows."

The Olog charged towards her and gave it a kick. That was when another Olog came right at her from behind, but Angie was fast enough to avoid its strike and kicked it in the back. However, she was too late to prevent the other Olog from using triangle-shaped rock to smash the wall. With the wall knocked down, the Olog was knocked out also and fell to the ground.

"Oops," Angie looked on in shock.

Angie may have the ability to change her size, but she wasn't fast enough to prevent many of Azog's soldiers from rushing into the ruined city. Screaming and gunshots was heard in every part within the ruined city, as dozens of soldiers were entering the houses and killing whatever person they could find. Chaos was erupted in every corner of the city as the rest of the defenders were all doing their part in fighting to keep the city's citizens from being slaughtered. Peggy and her unit entered the city, but saw hundreds of Azog's soldiers moving towards them. Without hesitating, she loads her Thompson machine gun and fires at a lot of soldiers. The rest of her agents do the same thing and do whatever it takes to hold the line as possible.

In a different corner of the city, Weezi and Doctor Burlingame were moving through a crowd of screaming townspeople flee that were running, hiding, and trying to find a place to take shelter while the soldiers and warriors of the Allied Armies were doing their job to defend them from the enemy. That was when they spot Sigrid and Tilda, Bard's daughters, running from a group of Orcs that were chasing them. As the two girls ran around a corner, the lead orc made an attempt to strike at them, only for Weezi to leap down from a broken building shot it with her pistol. The other orcs ran at her, only for Doctor Burlingame to emerge from behind and did his part in striking them with a sword. One Sneeper tried to shoot Doctor Burlingame with a crossbow, but was struck down by Bain, Bard's son and heir to the throne of Dale.

"You girls okay?" Doctor Burlingame asked.

"Yes, thank you," Sigrid thanked him and Weezi.

"C'mon, let's find your dad," Weezi insisted.

Together, Weezi, Burlingame, Bain, Tilda, and Sigrid round a corner and see Bard fighting further up the lane with his garrison that were holding the line from the enemy, uphill from them.

"DA!" Sigrid shouted.

"Da! We're down here!" Tilda called out to him.

"Here!" Bain yelled, waving his hand.

Bard hears them and turns to see them, looking relieved. However, his expressions changes to shock when he sees an Ogre enter the lane behind his children, Weezi, and Burlingame, throwing a man a feet away with a single blow of his mace. The Ogre sees them and growls. Weezi and Burlingame quickly stand in front to shield the children to protect them from the Ogre. As for Bard, he was too far away to reach them in time, and he looks around frantically. As the Ogre approaches them, Bard tilts upright a cart that had been laying sideways in the courtyard. He scrambles into it and launches it down the avenue toward the children. The Ogre raises its mace to smash Weezi and Doctor Burlingame first, but pauses in surprise when it sees Bard hurtling toward it in the cart.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Bard yelled.

"Get down!" Weezi yelled, grabbing hold of Sigrid and Tilda.

Weezi, Burlingame, Bain, Tilda, and Sigrid quickly throw themselves to the floor as the cart bounces over them. It then smashes into the Ogre and sends it flying backwards. The impact caused Bard to be thrown also, but directly towards where the Ogre was hit. He fdrew his sword in front and stabbed the Ogre directly into its heart.

"Now that was close," Doctor Burlingame sighed in relief.

Weezi walks over to Bard with a smile and offers her hand. "Thanks for that. Didn't know you would come up with a plan like that."

"It was the only way to get to them," Bard admitted. "Please, can you and your friend get my children to safety."

"Got it," Burlingame complied.

"Will get them to safety," Weezi promised.

* * *

In the open fields, battle was taking place everywhere. The Allied Armies did whatever they could to defend the slopes from Azog's armies, but there were more Achernonians, Darbians, Goblins, Guldur Orcs, Guna, Nicanthans, Sarks, Sneepers, Troyjans, and Xantareans that continued to pour out of the caves to overwhelm them. Several soldiers jumped on Isaiah, but the super-soldier brushed them off and hurled his shield to gash a number of soldiers. Dracula chopped an orc in hald with his sword and swung his hand to send Nicanthan away. He then focuses on a massive Olog that was wrecking havoc towards allied soldiers defending the slopes. The Vampire King made a very long leap and used the pointy end of his blade to slice it all the way from the head and the back. Azzuri stabbed an Ogre from behind and then leaped directly on a massive Olog that was 25 feet in height. He climbed all the way to the head plunged his spear directly on weak spot, killing it.

Jacqueline continued to take down as many enemies with the power of her hyper-speed. As she ran, a very large ogre, who didn't notice her coming, swung his club very hard which sent her flying backwards and landed on the ground hard. Thomas Halloway, using his Cape of Mercury to make him fly, was using his pistols and knives altogether to take down as many Stonians. He threw one of his eyes directly into a Stonian's left eye and aimed his pistol at a another coming at him. That was when one grabbed him from behind and tried to tackle him, only for the Cape of Mercury o cover his head, giving Halloway a chance to break free. After the Cape removed itself off the Stonian Ambusher, Thomas shot it with his pistol. He then focused his attention on Raven Hill and sought to stop the Defiler, but before that could happen, several Stonians grabbed him and tried to keep him away.

Orson Randall, Karl Kaufman, Rene Duquesne, Gordon Dare, and Hugh Dare were fighting a sheer number of Azog's soldiers near the gates of Erebor. One Sakaaran soldier tried to climb up a rope that was left, but Kaufman threw a dagger which killed the soldier. Gordon and Hugh Dare were both fighting, trading their swords by tossing them after killing every soldier.

"You guys keep holding the line," Orson said to his fewllo teammates. "I have some business with the Mad Dwarf King."

"What'a gonna do, give him an apology?" Kaufman asked, scoffing.

"Not even close, Kaufman," Orson said, running to the rope and began to climb up the wall.

William Nasland was riding on a horse near the Freedom's Five were, slashing a number of soldiers with his sword. Faoul had been firing concussive bursts of mystical energy at a number of Azog's soldiers. Having dodged a number of strikes, using the might of his superhuman strength and durability to punch and kick any that tried to stop the mighty warrior. Nasland rode beside Faoul and helped Thranduil, who was trying to break free from a crowd of soldiers that were trying to overwhelm him.

"Hang on, your highness!" Nasland cried, making a suicide leap to save Thranduil.

Despite Nasland not a enhaned super-soldier like Captain America, he was still hero to be known to the United States, in which he used abilities to fight off the soldiers. Suddenly, an arrow landed directly on the left side of his muscular chest. Nasland landed on his knees, but he wasn't giving up. He pulls the arrow off his chest and threw his shield directly into Achernonian archer who shot him.

"Gotcha," Nasland breathed hardly after killing his enemy and continued to fight. He looks around and sees that so many of Azog's forces were still moving in and trying to overpower allied forces.

"Hold the line!" Isaiah yelled, smacking Nicanthan directly in the face.

Dain rides on his boar, bashing a number of soldiers with his hammer, shouting in khuzdul. "Baruk Khazad! _(Axes of the Dwarves!)_

"Show off," Isaiah murmured.

"Tag," Jacqueline laughed as he tagged Isaiah as she ran past him at an incredible speed, taking down more soldiers.

"Khazad ai-menu!" _(The Dwarves are upon you!)_ Dain yelled, smacking a Sakaaran and Achernonian on both sides. "Ihgir ni-hu!" _(Right into him!)_

As more and more soldiers of Azog's armed forces continue to enter the city of Dale, Zirros and his warriors had just crossed one of the bridges to reach the city. With his warriors behind, Zirros' elk tramples a lot of Azog's soldiers. The elk lowers its horns and spears five orcs at the same time, lifting them up so that Zirros can behead all of them with one swing of his sword. As they thunder into the city, the elk is killed by multiple arrows to the chest. As it falls, Zirros leaps clear and rolls. He comes up from his roll to find himself surrounded by enemy soldiers. He holds out his sword and begins fighting them, soon reinforced by his warriors.

"C'mon!" Peggy yelled as she and her allies rush in to help Zirros and his people. She fires her machine gun, taking down a number of soldiers.

In the plains in front of Erebor, the rest of the allied forces are being driven back by the massive number of soldiers in Azog's army. Nasland had been fighting his way to keep the enemy back, but since there were too many, he was suddenly stabbed in the chest by an Orc spear. The hero didn't give up fighting as he gave the soldier a big head-butt and stabbed him with his sword. He took out the spear from the chest and held on to it as he felt a lot of blood coming out his chest. Falling to his knees, Nasland looks around as if everything was slow now and could see a lot of defenders getting killed in the battle. That was when Azzuri strides over to him.

"Nasland!" Azzuri shouted. "Can you stand?!"

"I..." Nasland responded, barely speaking as he starts to collapse onto Azzuri's arms.

With his warriors around him, Azzuri continues to hold Nasland in his arms. Azzuri could tell that Nasland wasn't going to make it, but that didn't mean the noble Wakandan King wasn't going to leave him.

"My friend, its time to rest," Azzuri calmly said.

"And that I will," Nasland slowly breathed out his last words and succumbed to his wound.

Azzuri quickly took his body somewhere out from the battlefield and placed him on a flat surface of rock. Paying his respects to him, the Wakandan King hovered his hands to cover Nasland's eyes.

Dain had just continued to take down many more soldiers, but that was when two soldiers manage to kill Dain's war pig, stabbing it in the chest with their spears, causing Dain to fall off, losing his helmet, but that didn't mean the angry Dwarf Lord wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"You buggers!" Dain cried, striking down a number of soldiers from left to right with his hammer and even headbutting them. As he continued to fight, he began to wonder where his cousin was and that he should be here to help aid in the battle. "Where's Thorin?! We need him! Where is he?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Erebor, Thorin is merely sitting on the throne alone without even saying word. That was when Orson, who had just climbed up the rope Bilbo had left, walks towards the throne to meet him.

"Why are you here?" Thorin grimly asked.

"You know why," Orson scoffed. "Or why you are so blind to not even think about your people. You sit there alone, thinking about treasure while your men are fighting to protect your home. The Kingdom of Durin. You should know that an Iron Fist was involved establishing this magnifient wonder. These halls maybe old in a way, but sometimes they can be rebuilt. They can only be rebuilt as long as many more dwarves can come back and do their job. But there won't be many at all. Your people are dying outside your gates. Honored veterans that fought for your forefathers.'

"There are halls beneath halls within this mountain... places we can fortify," Thorin answered immediately after taking a long moment of silent after Orson explained about his people being sluaghtered.

Orson believed he managed to get through to him, but at that moment, his face changed to disappointment.

"Shore up, make safe. Yes…" Thorin said, thinking he was doing something that could protect Erebor. "...Yes - that is it. We must move the gold further underground - to safety!"

"It seems to me you didn't hear what I said, your grace," Orson sighed, but remained in a calm voice, despite how annoyed he was that the Dwarf King was thinking about the treasure rather than his people. "Your cousin is calling for you. He needs you Thorin. Lady Sif needs you. Gandalf needs you. They'll need you Thorin."

"Many die in war, and life is cheap," Thorin said. "But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend."

"So is this how you treat your people and your friends as if they're nothing to you," Orson said, closing his eyes for a bit. "You keep the ones inside where they wait in thought, thinking that they're forsaking their kin and friends outside the gates. Very soon, they will question, claw for breath, and they'll probably meet their fate. Tell me, why do you sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been."

"Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord…" Thorin started to feel mentally affected. "As-As if I were still...Thorin...Oakenshield. I AM YOUR KING!" He roars and pulls out his sword. As he does, he felt so unbalanced, as if the weight of his sword was pulling him back and almost fell over the edge, only for Orson to be fast enough to pull him back.

"You are a king," Orson said. "You will always be a king. A great king. Noble, filled with compassion and honor. This is who you are Thorin and I know this sickness, what ever it is, can never remain with you forever. You don't see it... but I can."

"What do you see?" Thorin asked, sniffing in sadness.

"Something that is clawing to get out," Orson answered with a slight smile and turns to leave the throne room.

This left Thorin Oakenshield mixed with grief and anger, but the only thing he could see is himself. He began to question himself and start to understand that everything Orson was telling him as true.

* * *

As Azog's armies were lining up by rank together, Dain quickly rallied all his surviving dwarves to set up a desparate shield wall in front of the moat by Erebor's gates. Azzuri and his warriors of the Panther Cult join together with the Dwarves, assing in their line defenses, holding their spears out front, and yelling their war cries. Karl Kaufman, Rene Duquesne, Gordon Dare, and Hugh Dare stand close together. Master Lei Kung assembled his warriors in the Army of Thunder right near the right side of Erebor's main gate

"Move it!" Isaiah yelled towards his teammates. "Push back to the mountain!"

Daniel Lyons and the Blackfoot Confederacy riders have all been riding around in trying to dismantle many more of Azog's soldiers while Dracula and the vampires kept on fighting. Thranduil and his army were in a different part of the battlefield, but they couldn't reach the other armies. The Wood-Folk of Rhovanion and Hnerheps were also fighting off as many soldiers that were breaching the city of Dale and couldn't get back to help. The Sons and Daughters of the Scarab and Faoul were all but surrounded, but they weren't willing to surrender.

Dain, Azzuri, and Lei Kung took their moment to have their forces to prepare for incoming enemy forces that have all been lined up. Several heavily armored Lesser Ologs, who were not as big than the other ones that were twice as tall then them, shoulder their way to the front of the enemy ranks, swinging their hammers and landing them hard on the ground as a sign that they were wanting to smash them all to pieces.

Just when the sound of the signalling horn was heard, it was the sign for Azog's soldiers to begin their march forward. That was when suddenly, another trumpet was heard.

"The hell is this?" Kaufman asked, wanting to know where the sound was coming from.

Everyone were all looking around in confusion, but that was they began to notice a dwarf standing on top of the wall. It was Bombur the Dwarf, who was blowing a horn. As he continued to blow, the barricade of rocks in the gateway of Erebor was suddenly smashed outward as it is hit from inside by a giant golden bell that the dwarves had hung up. The rocks fall forward and make a rough bridge across the moat. Along with Orson Randall, Thorin and his army rush out and join the ranks of the allied armies.

Dain begins shouting to his troops. "TO THE KING! TO THE KING!"

"Du Bekâr!" _(To arms!)_ Thorin yelled in khuzdul.

Immediately, Thorin leads the way as everyone within the allied armies that were close to the gates of Erebor form a very huge wedge behind the Dwarf King. They then smash their way through the enemy ranks, joining with Thranduil's army and helping Faoul and his warriors. Dracula and his vampires climb the wall of Dale and openly ambush a lot of Azog's soldiers that were atop.

"Where is Lady Sif?" Orson asked, noticing that she wasn't around fighting in the battle.

"Je ne sais pas," _(I don't know.)_ Rene Duquesne answered, shooting a Sakaaran in the head with his weapon.

"Maybe she abandoned us," Gordon Dare guessed.

"No, maybe she's trying to get help," Orson assumed if that was the case.

"Well, I hope I know what's she doing cause i didn't sign up for this s***!" Kaufman shouted.

Isaiah kicks a massive Nicanthan in the shin and collapses to his knee in agony, allowing Gloin to swing his axe to finish him off. Spitfire had just arrived in the midst of the battle where she avoids getting hit by massive Olog hammers. The Ologs tried to smash her, but everytime, she uses her speed to avoid them. Orson's fists glow and punches a number of soldiers very high off the ground. Azzuri was seen helping Bruce Dickson taking down a number of soldiers that were trying to reach the front gates of Erebor. As for Bombur, he was knocking down a few Orcs down with his flail and used his obese strength as he jumped to kick an orc in the chest and then fall on him.

Bofur went to help his brother up without hesitation. "Come on, Bombur! Get it up!"

"BOFUR! HERE!" Nori yelled.

That was when Bofur noticed that Nori was in trouble when a Sakaaran soldier was trying to tackle him down. The dwarf looked sideways in trying to rescue his companion. That was when he found an axe from a dead orc and threw it into the Sakaaran's forehead. killing it instantly.

"Nori, help!" Ori cried for help.

Nori heard his brother immediately and the took the axe out and threw it into a Guna. The Guna collapsed to the ground dead just as Ori was quick enough to take the axe out. He then turns to Bofur and throws right back to him. Bofur was very quick to grab the axe and looked at it in surprise and confusion.

That was when one massive Olog tried to advance on Thorin, only for Abdul Faoul to unleash a beam of energy which aimed directly in the Olog's head, causing it to collapse to the ground forward.

That was when another Olog appeared in the midst of the battle, using its maces for hands, with an armored orc on top that was controlling the amputated beast like a parasite. The Blind Olog, with the mounted orc controller, was causing havoc, using its maces to smash down a number of allied soldiers and warriors alike. Several Wakandan warriors threw spear at the beast, but to no affect. That was when Kaufman noticed the blind olog approaching his direction and immediately leaps on top. The brave hero quickly climbs at the very top of the Olog's head and then shoves the armored Orc off the platform. Now that he was in control of the amputated beast, he uses it to smash its way through Azog's forces.

Elsewhere across the battlefield, Thorin had just finished defeating an orc until he began to notice his cousin, who was not even far away from him.

"Dain!" Thorin called out to him.

"Thorin!" Dain responded back loudly for his cousin to hear. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

The two cousins couldn't embrace each other since they were nearly surrounded by enemy soldiers and to take them all down first. They continue killing more soldiers that tried to advance on them, all the while getting closer to each other. Azzuri led a group of his warriors to take down as many surrounding soldier in Thorin and Dain's position, giving the two dwarves to reunite with each other.

"Hey cousin, what took you so long?!" Dain asked, giving Thorin a proud and honorable hug. "There's too many of these buggars, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan."

Thorin looks up and sees the hilltop on which Azog's wooden machines and signalling orders. "Aye - We're going to take out their leader."

"Azog," Dain whispered in realization on what his cousin planned to do. "Is this your plan?"

Thorin strides forward and mounts a large armored goat and gave him a serious look on his face. "I'm gonna kill that piece of filth!"

"Thorin you cannot do this, you are our king!" Dain pleaded with reason on the mission.

"He's right," Azzuri agreed. "You cannot face that monster on your own. You'll be killed in second before you can reach to the very top of the hill."

"I won't do it on my own," Thorin said.

"Really, then how do you plan to fight your way singlehandly to Raven Hill?" Dain asked that very seriously.

Thorin grins just when Balin arrived with Dwalin, Kaufman, Kili, Rene, Fili, and the Dare Brothers, who on a massive war chariot with ten mountain goats.

"Looks like there's no room for you Randall," Kaufman chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll see you guys up there," Orson promised.

"I'll lead my warriors to help you too," Azzuri said.

"Once we give an opening, that will be your sign to move forward," Thorin instructed.

"Well, its been a while since I've done this," Balin recalled of a time that he use to drive a war chariot.

"Wait, are you telling me you haven't done this for god know how long?" Gordon Dare asked nervously.

"Of course, it reminds me back in the battle of Moria," Balin said.

"To Raven Hill!" Thorin exclaimed, leading the charge.

"Hold tight lads!" Balin called as he drove the chariot to follow Oakenshield towards Raven Hill.

"You're all mad bastards, but I like it!" Dain remarked as he watched them ride off at a very rapid pace. "May Durin save you all!"

Thorin led his wat through the enemy, cutting them down one by one just as the war chariot smashed its way through. A flurry of arrows landed directly at a massive battalion of Azog's soldiers before thorin could crash into them. The arrows came from the elves commanded by Thranduil, who still remained on his elk. Thorin didn't bother to look back as his goat kept on bashing into enemy soldiers.

The goats that pulled the chariot smashed their way through the enemy just as Dwalin was using an arrow mechanism to fire arrows, which were made out of solid metal, directly into enemy soldiers, killing one by one. Rene quickly reloaded his weapon and fired at a several soldiers while the Dare Brothers, who were on each side of the chariot were slashing a number of soldiers that were trying desperately to climb the chariot. That was when a group of Ogres were running forward in an attempt to bring them all down.

"Watch out!" Kaufman cried out upon seeing the Ogre approaching. "Big boys dead ahead!"

Balin saw them approaching, but he didn't bother to turn away. Instead, he rode the chariot over a hill, causing the spiked wheels to hit every single Ogre, cutting their heads off.

"I don't who you are, but you are big genius," Gordon Dare remarked on Balin's skill.

"Eyes front lads!" Balin called, noticing a very huge Olog with blades for arms was making its way to attack the chariot.

"Turn!" Hugh Dare cried.

Balin was quick enough to swerve the chariot away to avoid the charging Olog-Hai, causing the Olog to lose his balance and collapse. As the chariot rides down the hill and made its way to the icy river, the group turn to notice the same Olog that was now in pursuit of them. The blade armored Olog makes a huge leap and crashes into the icy river. Balin tries as much to put the chariot into speed while the Olog was smashing its way through the ice.

"Bring it down!" Dwalin yelled. "Shoot it!"

"Goûtez cette brute laide!" _(Taste this you ugly brute!)_ Rene Duquesne shouted in french, aiming his weapon at the pursing Olog. He fires every bullet, trying as much to slow it down, but no effect, the massive giant kept on following them. "Monsieurs... I'm all out!"

"Dam it just shoot it!" Kaufman shouted.

"Where?!" Kili loudly asked.

"Aim at his jambags!" Dwalin told him very to aim.

Kili turned to Dwalin and yelled in response. "It doesn't have any jambags!"

"Look out!" Kaufman cried out when the massive Olog was coming closer.

Seeing its hand about to grab the chariot, Kili fired an arrow directly into the center of the olog's hand, causing the giant to gasp when it felt the pain. However, the Olog continued to pursue them.

"Move it!" Dwalin shouted.

"Hold on lads, I'm coming!" Bofur yelled as he continued to ride on the blind, amputated olog.

"Bofur you beauty!" Fili cheerfully cried.

Bofur was in better control over the blind amputated troll, controlling the creature to swing one its maces into the blade armored Olog. The blade armored Olog wasn't amused by this and pulled them down onto the ice as they continued to duel as the group cheered and moved on. Bofur took this chance to aim the other mace directly into the blade armored olog's head.

Balin continued to move the chariot forward towards a bridge, but they soon realized that another Olog had just appeared and began to lift the bridge filled with a number of Azog's soldiers. Some of the soliders were trying to keep their balance while those were falling down, landing down very hard on the rocks or the ice. Not wanting to turn back, Dwalin fired into the Olog, using the arrow mechanism fire several metal arrows.

"Come on you hairy hedgepig!" Dwalin shouted as he fired three more shots.

The shots caused the bridge lifting Olog to fall backwards dead with the bridge still in its hands. The soldiers that were still on the bridge fell to off the broken bridge. The group within the chariot cheered again, but their chance of victory was cut with two hungry wargs appeared.

"Big wolves!" Hugh Dare shouted.

"Wargs!" Kili called.

The two snarling wargs began to leap on two of the goats, killing them which left eight mountain goats left to pull the chariot. That was when several Warg riders were now riding in every direction to stop the war chariot.

"Hold tight lads!" Balin called to his teammates just as he moved the chariot around.

Fili, Kili, Gordon, Hugh, Dwalin, Kaufman, and Rene were all doing whatever they could to keep the enemy of their tail, but no luck. One other warg snatched another goat, leaving seven more to pull the chariot.

"There's more coming in every direction!" Kaufman shouted, looking back to see more wargs and warg riders catching up to them.

"We're pulling too much weight," Dwalin growled. "We won't make it."

"So what do we do?" Gordon Dare asked.

"Cut the tracers," Balin order. "Go, ride them to Raven Hill. Thorin is almost to the bridge. He cannot do this alone."

"No Balin," Dwalin pleaded, holding his brother's hand.

"I believe my goat riding days are over," Balin said, giving him sad happy face altogether. "Durin be with you brother. Now go! Hurry!"

Complying with the order, Fili and Kili were the first to jump onto two goats which separated from the chartiot as it continued to ride forward. The Dare brothers came each other a nod and the two jump on the mountain goats themselves. After they cut the tracers which was slowing the chariot a bit, Rene, Kaufman, and Dwalin were the last to mount on the goats and then separated from the war chariot, leaving Balin to hold off the enemy himself. Immediately, they ride off to follow Thorin, who was already riding across a bridge.

"Onwards!" Thorin yelled.

"Lead on my king!" Dwalin loudly replied as he and the others follow Thorin.

* * *

Back in Dale, Gandalf watches several spear defenders and archers kill a massive Olog. The olog collapsed and landed behind to crush a number of soldiers. Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa, Rex Fury, Jasper Sitwell, Skip McCoy, Louise Grant, Thomas Halloway, and Calvin Burlingame have just regrouped and joined with Bilbo and Gandalf.

"We may yet survive this," Gandalf stated in thought.

"Don't bet on it, cause the city is still being infested," Agent Sousa said.

"Not for long, there's still a chance to keep the enemy at bay," Peggy said and turns to Rex. "Agent Fury, what's the status?"

"My boys managed to keep every corner of the city intact, we're holding them back as long as we can, but more keep coming," Agent Rex Fury informed.

"Do whatever you can," Peggy instructed him.

"What ever you say?" Agent Rex Fury complied.

Bilbo was seen running until he began to notice something from the distance and called. "GANDALF!"

After Peggy just finished shooting an orc ambusher, she follows Gandalf to where Bilbo is, standing at the wall and watching Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Rene, Kaufman, and the Dare Brothers riding up a spur of the mountain to where Azog is.

"It's Thorin!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"What are they doing?" Peggy asked.

"They're riding up to Raven Hill to cut the head off the snake," Gandalf answered her question.

That was when two elves were riding across the city on a horse together, killing and slaying a number of Azog's soldiers. They come to where Gandalf, Peggy, Calvin, Sousa, and Weezi were standing. Their names were Legolas and Tauriel.

Legolas was the prince of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood. His grandfather, Oropher, was of the Sindar of Doriath, and his father Thranduil was king of Mirkwood. Although he lived among them and in their culture, Legolas was not fully of the Silvan Elves. As a son of the Elven-king Thranduil, who had originally come from Doriath, Legolas was at least part Sindarin Elf, as his mother's identity is completely unknown. This is complicated by the fact that a small minority of Sindarin Elves ruled the predominantly Silvan Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood, a minority to which Legolas belonged. The Sindarin minority in that realm, who should have been nobler and wiser than the Silvan Elves can be seen as having "gone native" at the end of the First Age: after Morgoth was defeated and all of the grand Elf-kingdoms of Beleriand were destroyed, they can be seen as going back to "a simpler time" in their culture. Like all elves, Legolas had a great respect and appreciation for nature. While in Fangorn Forest he longed to return once more in order to explore its wonders more thoroughly. He was kind, and cares greatly for his friends, even Gimli the Dwarf, though it was a rarity for Elves and Dwarves to express a liking for one another because of their feud. Due to his age, however, he sometimes seemed rather patronizing toward the mortals around him

Tauriel was a captain of Thranduil's Elven Guards, Tauriel is a professional in the military and leads the Woodland Realm's armed forces. Her parents were killed by orcs when she was younger and it is hinted that Thranduil looked after her since then. She is a young elf, around the age of 600, and is insightful into the changing nature of Middle-Earth. In contrast to Thranduil's portrayed isolationism, Tauriel is interventionist and recognizes the growing evils of the world and the need to eradicate them. Moderately effective in infantry combat, she is proficient in both archery and hand-to-hand combat. Her primary weapons are a reflex bow and two long daggers. She is shown to be an adept archer and marksman, with elvish reflexes and accuracy. She can simultaneously wield her bow and knife in combat, and can fire an arrow quick enough to intervene with the passage of a slower Orc arrow. She is also shown to possess some medical knowledge, being able to treat wounds from poisoned weapons. As a native of the Woodland Realm, she is also a capable tree climber.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called to him.

"Legolas... Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf responded immediately in joy upon seeing one of his old friends.

"There is a second army!" Legolas informed the news. "Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs. They are almost upon us!"

"What?!" Burlingame exclaimed.

"Another army?" Weezi sounded horrified upon hearing that.

"Yes, their numbers far beyond ours," Legolas told them.

"This battle is merely diversion," Peggy stated. "If they come across us, we could be overwhelmed and a lot of us will die."

"This was their plan all along," Gandalf said. "Azog engages our forces, then Bolg seeps in from the north."

"Wha...the north...where is the north, exactly?!" Bilbo demanded a specific answer.

"Raven Hill," Gandalf answered as he turns and strides over to the parapets to look at the hill where Thorin and his companions went.

"Ravenhill... Thorin is up there!" Bilbo exclaimed. "And Fili and Kili - they're all up there!"

"Thorin needs to be warned," Agent Sousa hastily said. "He has no idea what the hell he's about to come at."

"Then its all up to you," Gandalf declared whats at stake. "Warn Thorin before its too late."

"And that's exactly what we're going to do," Peggy agreed to the plan, but changed the subject. "Speaking of which, where is Lady Sif?"

"She should be here," Burlingame said. "What happened?"

"Sif will return," Gandalf calmly answered their questions. "But right now, you all must warn Thorin before he falls."

Peggy turns to Weezi and instructs her. "Weezi, get Agent Fury on the line, and have send an important distress call immediately."

"What about you?" Weezi asked.

"Something bloody reckless that I've always done in my life, so let's not argue, just do it exactly what I instructed you to say," Peggy said.

"Whatever it is, don't get killed cause that will break your lover's heart," Weezi smiled.

"Don't even say it," Peggy sighed, annoyed.

"I'll go with you," Agent Sousa said.

"No," Peggy refused to let him consider that.

"The rest of our enhanced companions may not get up there in time with these armies coming about in every direction, but we can have one go if we save Thorin," Agent Sousa suggested as he continued up with his plan.

"You will fall behind," Peggy warned.

"I think she's right," Burlingame agreed. "You have a bad leg, and you won't be able to keep up with any of us if we rush in."

"Who said anything of keeping up?" Agent Sousa asked that.

"What do you mean?" Burlingame asked, confused of what he was meaning.

Sousa didn't answer and waited for Peggy and Burlingame to look up to notice Angel hovering above them with his cape. This was a surprise to Peggy and Burlingame.

"You gonna be kidding me," Burlingame sounded very surprised with his wide eyes.

"Halloway can carry me while you guys rush up," Agent Sousa said. "Are we good with that?"

Peggy clicked her tongue and replied. "Whatever it takes." She passes her pistol to him and gives him a wink. "Don't do anything reckless like the last one you did."

"Yes ma'am," Agent Sousa complied.

* * *

Shrouded in mist, Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Gordon, Hugh, Kaufman, and Rene were still fighting in the ruins across the frozen river from Azog's stronghold. Rene kicked a Sakaaran in the chest and shot it directly in the head. Fili, Kili, Gordon, and Hugh were in a circle slicing a number of soldiers. Thorin and Kaufman both teamed up to take down a very large Ogre. After Thorin used his sword to slice it, this gave Kaufman the chance to push the Ogre in the stomach. The Ogre lost its balance fell very hard on the frozen river. The ice couldn't give its weight and the Ogre sunk down in the water just as the ice was cracking a bit.

Having defeated all the enemies at present, they look out across the river at the ruins in which Azog was last seen. However, there was something at midst and confusion stired around their faces. Azog wasn't there at all. The only thing there was only his wooden signalling machines that visible through the mist.

"Well, where is he?" Kaufman asked, looking around to get a good look.

"Well, it looks empty to me," Gordon Dare stated.

"Maybe Azog has fled," Kili assumed.

"Like a coward," Hugh Dare added.

"I don't think so," Kaufman shook his head, refusing to believe that and sensed something a midst. "Something in my heart tells me he's trying to wait us out."

"Well, he's across the river, all we need to do is cross it," Rene suggested. "If the Defiler thinks he can give us, what you say, the element of surprisa, we should do that."

"I think you mean the element of surprise," Fili corrected.

"Which is giving me an idea," Thorin thought of a plan and turned to his nephew to give him important instructions. "Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage - do you understand?!"

"Will go too," Gordon Dare said. "My brother and I are good at scouting ahead."

"Very well, Fili, take them too," Thorin added.

"We have company!" Dwalin shouted, noticing appraoching out of the mist. "Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred."

The group look back the way, and what they saw was more than a hundred goblins, who had come from Goblin Town, were running over the ruins to engage the group. Holding their knives out, the goblins angrily snarl as they begin to charge.

"We'll take care of them. Go! Go!" Kaufman ordered them to flee.

"Come on!" Dwalin roared in fury as he attacked the goblins first with Kaufman, Thorin, and Rene rushing behind him.

* * *

While Dwalin, Kaufman, Thorin, and Rene were busy taking care of the goblin mercenaries, Fili, Kili, Gordon, and Hugh were gently crossing the frozen river and entered the ruins below Azog's signalling station. The four were quiet like mice and kept themselves low and out of sight if any soldier was either hiding or preparing to ambush them. So far, out of luck, there was none.

"No sign of him," Gordon Dare whispered.

"Well, this leads us only two ways," Fili noted.

"I have an idea, Gordon, you and Kili search the lower levels," Hugh Dare suggested of a plan. "Fili and I will go up and check the upper levels."

"Be careful, brother," Gordon Dare worriedly whispered, giving him a gently pat on his brother's shoulder.

"Same to you," Hugh Dare said.

"Stay low," Kili whispered to Fili.

* * *

Back on the other side of the river, Thorin, Kaufman, Dwalin, and Rene had just finished defeating the entire company of goblins. Thorin looks anxiously out over the frozen river and begins to feel that something was not right.

"Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin spat in pure disgust upon wanting to kill the Defiler himself. "He's got to be around here."

"More likely everywhere," Kaufman said, looking around the foggy ruins.

Rene turns around when he hears a noise approaching and shouts. "Something's coming!"

Thorin, Kaufman, Dwalin, and Rene themselves to face the enemy that was approaching. However, out of their relief, it turns out that it was Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa, Thomas Halloway, Jasper Sitwell, and more than twelve S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had managed to get out of Dale and run all the way to the top.

"What the hell you guys doing?" Kaufman asked.

"No time to explain, we have to leave here now," Peggy warned.

"Azog is hiding in the ruins, if we can find him, will win the day," Rene said.

"You won't win this day," Agent Sousa hastily warned. "Trust me on what I say, so let's go."

"Why?" Dwalin asked for a specific reason.

"Azog has another army attacking from the north," Peggy quickly explained the reason to him and Thorin. "This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out."

"We won't leave without Fili, Kili, and the Dare brothers," Kaufman said. "They're on the other side and we need to get them out."

"They are so close, they must've found that orc scum already, I say we push on," Dwalin suggested an alternative plan.

"No! That's what he wants," Thorin said and understood the truth with an alarming look on his face. "He wants to draw us in."

"Then its a trap," Agent Jason Sitwell said. "We need to get them out of there right now!"

"Get the others back," Thorin spoke to Dwalin with full instructions on what to do. "As soon as you find them, make sure to lead them out of the ruins so we can retreat back to the cities."

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked.

"Of course he's sure of that, unless if you want to stay here and get killed, that would not be the right option," Peggy warned.

"Then it looks like will have to fight another day then," Kaufman sighed.

"Agreed," Thorin said, giving him a nod.

Just as Rene and Dwalin were about to go across the river to warn Fili, Kili, Gordon, and Hugh, Thorin, Kaufman, Peggy, Halloway, Sousa, Sitwell, and the agents prepare to leave immediately, but that was when something happened. a very loud drum sound was heard. The group on the other side turn around to face where the sound was coming from. Looking back at the tower, they see a light appear. Atop the tower, Azog appears, dragging a Fili behind him. Fili was badly beaten, but he wasn't the only one. Hugh Dare was also beaten and captured also, held and dragged by two armored Sakaarans on each side.

"Oh no," Peggy breathed in shock upon seeing Fili and Hugh Dare.

"Hugh!" Kaufman cried out upon seeing his companion.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Hugh Dare loudly exclaimed.

Azog began to laugh wickedly and began to focus his eyes directly on Thorin, who was looking on in horror.

"Bôrgh-azîl!" _(This one dies first!)_ Azog bellowed in Black Speech as he lifted Fíli up. "Dakâr mo gaûrash." _(Then the brother.)_ Then, he turns his eyes directly at Thórin. "E'gûl Yhû nî, Ekenskeld. Shogôl shâgarid." _(Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last.)_

"Go!" Fíli cried, pleading them to save themselves. "RUN!"

Before Halloway was about to rush up and save them with his cape, it was too late, for the Defiler had already plunged his arm-blade through Fili's chest. Thorin, Kaufman, Peggy, Halloway, Sousa, Sitwell, and the agents look on in horror. Hugh tried to break free, only for an Orc Lieutenant to stab him behind with his spear. Hugh gasped for air and collapsed to the floor dead.

"Vôr gaz-gômid!" _(Here ends your filthy bloodline!)_ Azog yelled in victory just as he tosses Fíli's corpse to the ground.

The corpse falls past Gordon and Kili, who have been watching from a doorway below. They too witnessed what they saw and upon seeing Fili's body land on the ground very hard, Kili heavily breathed in fury as sign that he was wanting to avenge his brother's death. Gordon felt the same thing too, and together, he and Kili furiously rush up the tower steps to get to Azog and both avenge their fallen brothers.

Thórin was completely frightened now. Losing Fíli grieved him so much, and now he has this once chance to get to Kíli and save him before the Defiler touches him.

"KILI!" Thorin bellowed in horror and rushed across the frozen river.

"Thorin, no!" Peggy cried, trying to him from doing something reckless and suicidal.

"Someone get him back!" Agent Sousa yelled.

"C'mon," Agent Jason Sitwel beckoned few agents to follow him.

"Stop!" Kaufman shouted as he ran across the river.

As for Kili and Gordon, the two teamed up to find Azog and kill him for what he did to their brothers Fili and Hugh. They continue to rush up the steps, killing several soldiers that were in their way. Kaufman was the first to reach the other side and tried to reach Thorin, but it was too late for the Dwarf King, who had just stumbled into a trap. Azog rushes out of a tunnel and ambushes him with his mace and arm-blade as his only weapons to attack. Kaufman wasn't willing to let Thorin perish at the mercy the Defiler, so he quickly uses his acrobatic skills to leap up as fast as he could to reach them.

Azog swung his hammer, bashing Thorin to the ground, only for Kaufman to arrive in time. The Defiler briefly turns to look at him with angry growl. Kaufman smirked and kicked a Sakaaran soldier from behind, only to grab its sword. Together, Thorin and Kaufman fought against the Defiler, but they saw how well trained the giant pale orc was, for he used the might of his skills to fight them. Thorin fought the deadly giant before, and this time, he will end him for good like he should;ve done back in Moria. With Kaufman's help, Thorin prepared to avenge his nephew's death.

"Come on, this way!" Agent Jason Sitwell shouted, moving up the stairs.

However, before they could reach the top, they were suddenly ambushed by a number of Azog's well elite soldiers.

"Take aim!" Agent Jason Sitwell cried, taking his first shot.

Back on the other side of the river, Peggy heard the sound of gun fire right around Azog's hideout. She quickly assembles the rest of the team, but that was when they stop short.

"What's that?" Agent Sousa asked, hearing the sound of screeching.

"Get down!" Peggy yelled.

Peggy's team quickly duck down as a whole swarm of massive werebats fly out of the fog, screeching and flying downwards towards the battlefield. Mr. Halloway was flying towards where Azog was fighting Kaufman and Thorin, only to be attacked by a number of werebats that were flying right into him. Halloway fired his pistols at the screeching, flying beasts, but since there were too many, the hero was already out of magazines and bullets. Without any weapons, Halloway wasn't willing to give up, but he instead took this chance to tackle down several werebats.

Peggy, however, had been firing her bullets directly at the massive bats, but there were too many of them. Suddenly, she turns to notice a very large orc emerge over the ruins. Sharing a similar resemblance to Azog the Defiler, the massive orc stares viciously at Peggy. His name was Bolg.

Hardly any different from Azog, Bolg is a murderous, callous, idealistic, merciless and cruel warrior. He is extremely sadistic, showing no qualms. He is also psychopathic and remorseless, shown by how he pitilessly orders the attack on Laketown. But he is highly intelligent, an excellent leader and tactician. Bolg is enigmatic and powerful, possessing immense strength of will and superb tactical ability. He shows himself to be just as pitiless as his warrior father and is almost unimaginably determined and ferocious. Despite this, he has a strong relationship with Azog as Bolg displays fierce loyalty to his father and a great desire to make him proud.

Bolg is a skillful leader, which is likely why he was Azog's second-in-command of the Gundabad Orc pack. He is highly skillful in hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. His fighting style, is emphasized with lightning speed and agility, as well as martial arts techniques and using the environment against his opponent. His skill as a fighter is later shown by how he is put in charge of the Orc packs whilst Azog stays to fight Gandalf. Bolg has an astonishingly high tolerance of pain, shown by the fact that he refuses to show pain or even bleed when Legolas plunges his knife into his hand nearing the end of their battle. Though his preferred fighting style is surely not Warg-riding, he is highly skilled at it.

"Crikey O'Reilly!" Peggy exclaimed in shock.

Bolg roars out a war cry and coming out of the ruins was whole battalion force of Gundabad Orc breakers that began to charge towards Peggy. Peggy aimed her weapon, but soon realize she was out of bullets. Just before they reach her, Dwalin charges up and begins fighting the orcs singlehandedly.

"Hold on, Peg!" Agent Sousa shouted, helping Peggy fight off the Orcs.

Despite being crippled, Agent Sousa wasn't willing to back down and used the might of his skills. He grabbed hold of an orc spear and plunged the breaker directly in the chest. One orc tried to attack, but Daniel, not even noticing him, clenched his fist and punched the orc from behind. The orc collapsed backwards, and Sousa stabbed it with his spear. Peggy quickly came to Sousa's aid and grabbed hold of an orcish club. She swung the club like a baseball bat, hitting a couple of orcs that were running towards Sousa. Peggy and Sousa stood closely together and in turn focused in protecting themselves from dozens of Gundabad Orc Breakers that were appearing all over.

At the very top, Azog continued to battle Kaufman and Thorin, who were trying to overwehlm the deadly giant pale orc. Thorin hit the giant with his sword, but Azog manages to knock the Dwarf King down and slides down a slippery slope. Kaufman punched Azog in the face and used his left leg to kick very hard in the chest. Azog swung his blade-arm, only for Kaufman to dodge his strikes. Kaufman used his right arm to grab Azog's blade-arm, but Azog was about to his hammer to bash him. The hero quickly slides under Azog's legs and used his right leg to kick the orc very hard. Azog almost collapsed to the ground, but quickly got up and continued to fight Kaufman.

Thorin gasped when he woke up, but that was when a fully armored Orc was standing up and prepared to kill him with his spear. Before that could happen, Agent Jason Sitwell leaped down from the steps and lands onto the armored orc, saving Thorin's life.

"Come get back you miserable son of a b****," Agent Jason Sitwell breathed heavily as he tackled the armored orc down and then used the might of his strength to snap its neck.

Thorin took a moment to get up, but would give Jason a nod in respect for saving his life. He quickly grabbed a sword from a fallen Sakaaran soldier and tossed it over to the agent. Jason was quick to grab it and turned to focus on some incoming soldiers. Before Thorin can chase after the Defiler, several Gundabad Orc Breakers also arrive at the scene and race towards the Dwarf King.

Gordon and Kili continue fighting their way up the ruins, but they suddenly get separated when many more soldiers come in all directions, especially those that were coming up the hill to reinforce Azog's platoon. In the midst of the battle, Tauriel, had also joined the battle, but had been looking for Kili. As she looks around, she suddenly encounters several soldiers that ambushed her. The red-haired elf lady dodged every blow, and used the strength of a warrior to take down each one-by-one.

As Peggy continues to fight and using a club to bash several more Gundabad Orc Breakers, Bolg suddenly runs out and smacks her in the head with the handle of his mace, knocking her out cold.

"PEGGY!" Agent Sousa screamed in horror upon seeing Peggy.

That was when an Orc came running into him, stabbing Sousa with a knife. Sousa gasped, but he repeatedly headbutts the orc in the face. The orc groaned, in which Sousa stabbed it with his spear. Feeling the blood spilling out, Sousa was exhausted and landed on his knees. He looks up and sees Dwalin bravily defending him. Sousa quickly takes the knife out of his gut and uses it to stab an Gundabad Orc Basher repeatedly in the neck. He grabbed his cane with his right hand and uses his spear in defense to fight back.

Thorin quickly races onto the surface of the frozen river, only to lose his balance when he slips, but using that chance to hit an Gundabad Orc Breaker. Before the Orc could rise to its feet, Thorin used his sword to decapitate it. Azog and Kaufman were both fighting right near where Thorin was. The Defiler roared in fury and took this moment knock Kaufman onto the surface of the frozen river as well.

Azog lets out a huge roar, signalling his fellow soldiers to kill both Kaufman and Thorin, many of which run out on to the ice to attack them. Kaufman and Thorin quickly stand back to back together and prepare to fight the oncoming enemy. Suddenly, several orcs were being shot down by arrows. Out of surprise and confusion, Kaufman and Thorin turn and look up to see that it was Legolas, who had climbed all the way onto a ruined tower.

* * *

Tauriel, in a moment of peace after dispatching her opponent, calls out to Kili. "KILI! KILI!"

"TAURIEL!" Kili's loud voice was heard.

"Kili," Tauriel breathed in relief.

However, she didn't notice to quick when Bolg suddenly jumps out of a tunnel and kicks Tauriel into a rock. Tauriel manages to slip out from Bolg's grasp and begins attacking him with her knife. Bolg manages to grab both her arms and twists them, causing her to shriek in pain, giving him the chance to smash his fist down on her head very hard. Exhausted, Tauriel was suddenly grabbed by the throat, but she manages to kick him in the knee, causing him to fall. However, Bolg grabs her and throws her bodily against a wall.

As she lays stunned on the ground and defenseless, Bolg walks right over to her and raises his mace to kill her. Before that could happen, Kili suddenly leaps from a parapet onto the giant orc and tries to tackle him down. Bolg and Kili fight, in which the young dwarf was fast enough to slash him, but Bolg grabs Kili by the head and raises the pointed base of his mace to stab him through the chest. Tauriel jumps on Bolg from behind, trying to prevent him from killing Kili. Bolg manages to throw her down again, and she can do nothing as Bolg raises his mace and plunges it through Kili's chest.

"No!" Tauriel gasped in the sight of horror and sadness.

As Kili dies, he and Tauriel stare into each others eyes, in which both of them were tearing up. Just as Bolg drops Kili to the ground dead, Tauriel's grief turns to anger, and in a fit of rage, she quickly rises to her feet and leaps onto Bolg as he approaches her. They are standing over the edge of a precipice, and Bolg tries to swing her out over the fall. She manages to hold on to him and kick off a stone, launching them both over the edge.

On top of the ruined tower, Legolas had continued to fire more arrows, only to feel the tower shaking. Taking a moment to find out what it was, he looks down and sees an amputated troll smashing away at the tower's base. Legolas tried to think of a plan, but that was when he heard the sound of Tauriel's voice. He looks out and sees her rolling with Bolg down the mountainside and lands on a broken staircase, gasping in pain.

Meanwhile, Bolg has landed near her and rises to finish her off. Seeing this, Legolas reaches back for an arrow, only to find that he has run out. He angrily throws down his bow and pulls out Orcrist, an ancient elven sword that was crafted by the Elves of Gondolin. The Elf Prince quickly leap off the top of the tower and plummets down holding his sword out. He manages to stab the troll in the head, and it hobbles around in pain. Twisting the sword, he manages to get the troll to charge forward, smashing head first into the already-weakened base of the tower. Before Bolg was about to end Tauriel's life, he suddenly stops and looks up to see the tower fall over and make a bridge over the chasm. Seeing Legolas, Bolg decides to focus on him and openly charges. As Tauriel lays unconscious, Bolg and Legolas charge at each other over the makeshift bridge and begin their long fight. As they fight, Bolg swings his heavy mace at Legolas and misses, hitting the floor and causing it to crumble and fall into the chasm below.

Meanwhile, Thorin manages to stab an orc in the knee, only for another orc to rush up at him. That was when a large rock landed straight into the orc's face. Thorin turned and saw that it was Mystique, who survived her encounter with the Defiler. Unaware where Logan was, Mystique had some business with the Defiler and gave Thorin a nod. Just then, several soldier focus on her and run at her. Mystique does a long somersault and uses her reflexes to take down the soldiers one-by-one. Thorin continued to fight off the enemy with Kaufman. That was when one orc lunged at the Dwarf King, causing him to slide across the ice all the way to the edge of the waterfall, directly over where Legolas and Bolg were fighting. Bolg knocks Legolas over, but as he raises his mace, Thorin manages to knock an orc over the edge of the waterfall where it lands on the bridge behind Bolg, breaking through the stones and causing him to fall under a pile of rubble.

While Mystique and Kaufman were preoccupied, they didn't see when a bulky Gundabad Orc Breaker approaches Thorin, who was partially hanging over the edge of the waterfall, defenseless without a weapon in his hand. As it raises its sword, Legolas turns to see that Thorin was in trouble. Despite how he and his kin share a small hatred against the dwarves, the elf prince chose to save Thorin's life by throwing Orcrist into the orc's chest like a spear. As the dead orc falls over the edge, Thorin manages to reach out and grab the sword, saving it from going over as well. As Legolas had been distracted, Bolg leaps out of the rubble and swings at Legolas, but Legolas dodges and pulls out his two knives, fighting Bolg with them.

Thorin stands and looks in wonder at his blade come back to him. Several more soldiers were advancing, but Thorin swung Orcrist very quick and used it to slash every single one of them. Kaufman just finished killing the last of Azog's soldiers amd turns around to face Thorin. Kaufman proudly gives him a nod, but that was when he was suddenly stabbed from behind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thorin screamed in horror.

Kaufman gasped and turns to see that it was Azog, who had silently snuck up from behind him. Azog wickedly grinned and laughed upon stabbing him.

"Thorin," Kaufman weakly coughed as blood spilled out of his mouth. "Run."

Thorin refused to run from the Defiler, for he chose to stay and end the pale orc's life before he could do more harm to him and his people that protected the city of Erebor for generations. Mystique was nowehere to be seen, meaning that Thorin was alone, but he wasn't willing to run like a coward. Just as Thorin slowly approaches the Defiler, a horn was suddenly heard from the distance. Azog turns to see that Bolg's army had just arrived. He then turns back to face his foe and grins in the sight of victory.

Mystique kicked a Guna in the neck, causing it to fall from the hill and plummeted down. She then turns to see the incoming army. Realizing that she and her allies were doomed, she quickly grabs a long spear from the corpse of a dead armored orc and prepares to engage the army herself. However, she wasn't alone, she turns to see Logan emerging from the ruins with his claws out, showing that he had been busy slaying a lot of soldiers that were in his way. The two look at each other for a moment and they prepare to fight against the army themselves. Jason Sitwell was exhausted from all the fighting, but due to the sound of the horn, he witnessed the arrivial of Bolg's army. Sitwell took a moment to think, but was out of ideas. That was when he witnessed Azog charging forward and swings a large rock attached to a chain at Thorin, who managed to duck under it. As Azog is unbalanced by the swing, Thorin manages to get behind him and slash him. Azog angrily swings the rock at him again, and as Thorin dodges, the rock smashes into the ice, cracking it.

Meanwhile, Bolg continues to fight Legolas and managed to grab him. He then tosses him near the edge, but the elven prince was able to grab on. Bolg snarled viciously with a grin and was about to use his foot to knock him off. That was the sound of a gunshot was heard and Bolg felt a bullet slide into his skin. He turns around and saw that it was Sousa, whose lower shirt was covered alot of blood. He continued to fire more bullets at the giant orc, causing him to back away in a gasp. Sousa moved forward across the bridge to aim at him, but due to a lot of blood being lost, Sousa tried to aim at him properly. Just as he was close to Bolg, he pulled the trigger, but soon realized that he was out. Bolg growled at him, only for Sousa to throw the gun at his head and used his cane to hit the orc's right leg.

Bolg, who was angered by this, grabbed Sousa by the throat like he did to Tauriel and prepared to stab him with the pointed base of his mace. Legolas intervened when he stabbed Bolg in the back, causing Bolg to smack Legolas' face really hard. Sousa quickly punched Bolg very hard in the face, but the deadly giant orc finished him off by stabbing the agent. Sousa gasped suddenly and Bolg tossed his body over. Legolas, feeling the blood pour down his nose, gets up and charges angrily at him. That was when Bolg throws a huge stone at him, and it smashes the bridge beneath him. In an amazing and inhuman feat of agility, Legolas manages to run up falling rocks and leaps at Bolg. As they fight, Legolas manages to stab at Bolg, but Bolg grabs the knife between his arm and armor. This time, though, Legolas smiles and uses the knife as leverage to swing atop Bolg's shoulder. He then stabs Bolg through the top of the head, killing him. Legolas leaps back onto land as the bridge falls to the ground, carrying Bolg's body with it.

Back on top, Thorin and Azog had been fighting just as the ice beneath them continued to crack really fast. Upon feeling the ice starting to break, Thorin and Azog started to lose their balance, but continued to fight. Once the ice was now breaking apart beneath them, Thorin stumbles over an edge of the ice, only for Azog to knock his legs out from under him with the chain. When Azog swings again, Thorin quickly rolls away and leaps behind Azog, keeping him off balance, and slashes him again. Azog angrily swings the rock and chain at Thorin. This time, the rock becomes stuck in the ice, and Azog is forced to slash at Thorin with his bladed arm. However, he was soon distracted upon looking into the sky behind Thorin in shock.

Thorin, who didn't bother to turn around, noticed that dozens of massive eagles had just arrived to turn the tide of the battle. They sail through the ranks of the oncoming orc reinforcements from Gundabad, decimating them. The Eagles weren't the only ones that arrived. More than a 550 Skinchangers, who had just morphed into their bear forms were running directly into the orc lines. Mystique and Wolvefine openly charge directly into the enemy as a number were trying to reach Raven Hill.

Down below the battlefields, a storm loomed over the armies. Angie had waving her hands around, flapping a number of bats that were flying around her. She stops suddenly and looks up to see a person flying through the storm with a hammer. It was Thor, who also arrived to join the battle too. Summoning lightening in his hammer, he flies down and smashes a lot of enemies with the might of his hammer. That was when three more armies arrived to assist in turning the battle and aiding the allied armies to finish the remains of Azog's armies. King Odin, along with Sif and the Warriors Three, commanded more than 84,000 Einherjar and 68,000 Crimson Hawks while Lady Galadriel arrived with an army of 40,000 Elves of Lothlórien.

Victory was near at last and the allied armies began to overwhelm all of Azog's armies. Azog was distracted by all this, giving Thorin the chance to throw his sword away, and lifts the rock at the end of the chain and tosses it to Azog, who instinctively catches it. Azog looks at him in shock, in which Thorin jumps backward, off the ice floe that they were both standing on. Without his weight to balance it, and with Azog at the other end holding the rock, the ice floe tips over and plunges Azog into the water below. The Pale Orc tried to scrabble at the edge, but the chain pulls him down and Azog sinks down below the frozen river to drown.

Thorin was exhausted by all this and bends down to pick up Orcrist, but that was when he began to notice something moving under the ice. He turns to see Azog through the ice, being pulled slowly by the current toward the frozen waterfall. Thorin slowly walks above him, and saw that his eyes were closed, thinking he was dead.

Suddenly, Azog's eyes open and he manages to stab Thorin through the foot, through the ice, with his blade arm. He leaps through the ice and pins Thorin down. As he stabs his blade arm at Thorin, the dwarf manages to stop it from piercing his chest by sliding Orcrist in one of the forks of the blade. Azog slowly pushes his blade further and further, and Thorin struggles to keep it away. As they stare at each other, Thorin suddenly slides his sword out of the fork, allowing Azog's blade to stab him through the chest. As Azog smiles, Thorin raises his own sword and stabs Azog through the heart; from their close quarters, Azog cannot avoid it. Thorin flips Azog over onto his back on the ice and forces Orcrist all the way through Azog and through the ice below. Azog dies, with Thorin kneeling on top of him.

Azog the Defiler was dead at last, thus Thorin, who was mortally wounded, managed to avenge his father, grandfather, nephews, and friends. As the dwarf struggles to get up, he stumbles toward the edge of the frozen waterfall, looking out over the battlefield below, where the remaining soldiers being routed. Weak from his wound, Thorin collapses on his back.

It wouldn't be long when Peggy was slowly waking up from unconsciousness. Feeling the pain in her head, she slowly gets up and began to notice a lot of eagles flying above her. She gasped upon seeing how massive they were and thought one of them would grab her. However, the eagles didn't notice her at all.

Peggy looks around and calls out for Sousa, unaware that he was dead. "Sousa!" She continued to call out for him until she noticed Thorin lying on the ground. She quickly rushes down the steps and helps him. "Don't move."

"You," Thorin coughed. "I saw you at the gate."

"Yes, I did, now please try not to clock out, let me see if I can get you someone to fix you up," Peggy said, promising to help him.

"Its too late," Thorin breathed.

"No its not," Peggy said. "Just lie still and focus on me."

"Bilbo, is he..." Thorin weakly responded.

"Bilbo is alright," Peggy answered. "He'll be alright."

"I just wanted to part from him in friendship and take back my words and my deeds at the gate," Thorin said. "He did what only a true friend would do. I was too blind to see and I have led him into such peril."

"And you'll tell him that, I promise," Peggy swore she will keep him alive for him to say that to him. "I know he'll forgive you. He told me that just before we departed. Alright."

"I'm so sorry for everything I did to you and your friends back at the gate," Thorin deeply apologized to her. "Forgive me, I did not mean for this to happen. There was no honor in that."

"I know, but what you did today was considered honorable," Peggy told him the heroic deeds he did. "You helped save your people, giving them hope... a chance for them to survive. They're alive because of you."

"No mortal king rules forever," Thorin weakly stated and began to tell Peggy something. "You tell Bilbo everything I said. Tell him to go to his books and his armchair, plant his trees... watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold this world would be a merrier place."

At that moment, Thorin struggles to choke, and at that moment, gasps deeply, then begins to expire. Peggy tries to keep him alive, but it wasno use, the dwarf King under the Mountain was dead.

* * *

The battle was won, but sorrow and grief was struck. Peggy started to cry upon seeing Sousa's corpse. Orson Randall, Gordon Dare, and René Duquesne take their moment to mourn the lost of their fallen teammates. Orson promises that he'll have them buried in K'un-Lun. Lady Sif collapsed to his knees in sadness upon hearing of Thorin's death. She felt deeply shaken and felt that it was her fault for not being fast enough to summon reinforcements to aid her allies, including Thorin. As for Peggy, she promised to tell Bilbo on what Thorin had said. Bilbo was deeply upset of hearing this, but he told Carter that he already forgave him.

Inside the mountain, everyone had all gathered to attend the funeral of Fili, Kili, and Thorin Oakenshield, descendants of Durin the Deathless who have perished in the battle. Many were paying their respects to them, looking on with solemn. Sif shed a tear from her eye and turned to stare at Thor, who standing silent like a statue. She then sees the Arkenstone that was locked tight in between Thorin's hands, ready to be buried with him. Loki too attended the funeral, but didn't seem to discomposed of Thorin's death and never said anything while watching Frigga place several flowers around Fili, Kili, and Thorin.

Odin bowed his head in respect to Oakenshield. "May Valhalla welcome you."

"The king has come unto his own," Gandalf said, giving an eulogy to the fallen king. "Under mountain, under stone. Send him now unto the deep. Unto earth, eternal sleep. Under mountain, under stone."

"Under mountain, under stone," All the Dwarves repeated the four words Gandalf had said.

"Through all the lands, let it be known," Gandalf finished. "The king is dead."

Balin raises his sword high up in the air and shouts directly towards Dain, who has now become the new King under the mountain. "Long live the king!"

* * *

Throughout the night, Sif had just finished her story about Thorin Oakenshield's death near the end of the Battle of the Thirty-Five Armies. Then, she went on to talk about Celebrimbor, the elven lord responsible for the forging of the Rings of Power, including the One Ring that would belong to the Dark Lord Sauron. Sif told him much about his life as a Ñoldorin Prince, how he battled against the Dark Lord himself to rescue his family from the Dark Lord's clutches and become a Wraith to dominate him.

"Celebrimbor, aligned with his host, tried to dominate Sauron," Sif explained. "He thought he won, but failed when the Dark Lord resisted the effects of domination. Without his host, Celebrimbor was left vulnerable before Sauron proceeded to merge with the Wraith and the two become one, creating the Flaming Eye and trapping the two "Lords" in a "prison of perpetual war" where their spirits continued to battle for dominance. While Celebrimbor continues to fight him, Sauron continues to prepare for the coming shadow of war."

"So I guess that Celebrimbor must've played a huge part in trying to weaken the Dark Lord's defenses," Coulson said.

"As long as Sauron is out there, waiting for the exact moment to strike, there will be a sign," Sif added.

"What sign?" Coulson asked, confused.

"No rain will come, a dark cloud of fume will cover the city for a day, and a flaming eye will peer out of the heart of it," Sif answered.

"Hate to tell you this, if this is some prophecy you speak of, you must've come to the wrong person to explain this," Coulson shook his head.

"Prophecies can sometimes come to pass," Sif said. "Like Ragnarok for instance."

"I don't know what the hell Ragnarok is, but I doubt that there's still more to the story that you've been talking about," Coulson wondered if Sif still had a lot more to explain. "Ever since we've defeated Thanos, no one has ever heard about another evil that sought to conquer the universe."

"So far, that's everything you need to know," Sif said, finishing her explanation. "We must prepare ourselves, Son of Coul. I fear the time of reckoning is at hand."

"Then I'm going to need your help," Coulson said, deciding to change the subject.

A split moment, Agent Coulson takes out a folder and passes it over to Sif. Sif opens the folder and stares carefully at a number of photos of people whom she recognized. Out of surprise, the people she met years ago were present at the time when she, along with the Warriors Three, traveled to Midgard to bring Thor back home to defeat Loki, who had been responsible for letting the Frost Giants take the Casket of Ancient Winters which failed a number of times.

"I know you met these people before," Coulson said. "Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby, Barbara Morse, Lance Hunter, and Shannon Lawrence."

"Yes, I know them," Sif nodded her head, recalling the past events while she met these people in different places on Midgard. She points at the picture of Shannon Lawrence. "This woman was tortured by this evil man."

"His name was Doctor Jeriah Halidon," Coulson addressed his full name. "One of HYDRA's top scientists. Shannon Lawrence was once a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and we believed she went rogue, but that was proven to be false. HYDRA brainwashed her, but one of my best doctors were able to fix her up real good."

"She's an Inhuman," Sif said.

"I have many Inhumans in this agency," Coulson smiled.

"So I've heard," Sif continued to look at the pictures. "Why show me this?"

"About a year ago, during the exact moment when the Blip happened, which is what people call it now, they went missing during a secret expedition in England," Coulson explained. "Before they vanished, Bobbi Morse, sent out a message to me and Agent May just when we blipped back. She said she found a piece of rock that was part of an unknown Monolith. Something tells me that the piece must've consumed them and sent them to an unknown destination across space, probably far from Earth."

"Did she send pictures of it?" Sif asked.

"Yes, but I don't have them with me at this moment, its kept in a secret room that is… classified," Coulson told her where the pictures are. "If you come with me to the Triskelion, I'll share each and every one of them. I'm pretty sure you might know about this monolith they discovered."

"Take me to your people," Sif requested with a smile on her face. "It'll probably be just like old times."

"Yep, old times," Coulson smirked in delight.


	8. Chapter 8

**One Year Ago...**

Jane slowly opened her eyes. She was very dizzy and had no idea how an split stone would melt into liquid and consume. Everything was a bit blurry when her eyes were opened and believed she was still in the underground tunnels of London. However, she realized that she was no longer in the tunnels, but in a dark forest with the moon at full. She looks around and smells smoke. Wondering where the smoke was coming from, she turned to see Darcy, Ian, Selvig, Hunter, Bobbi, and Shannon, who had just made a warm firewood. Hunter tossed in another log of wood to increase the fire. Out of daze and confusion, Jane managed to regain her senses.

"She's awake," Darcy hastily replied, noticing her friend getting up.

"Jane," Bobbi responded immediately and walked over to check on her. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jane groaned. "Can somebody tell me what the hell happened?"

"The only thing happened is, we found out that rock turned out to be a missing piece of some bloody monolith," Hunter answered.

"Can somebody tell me what a monolith is?" Jane asked, confused of what Hunter was talking about.

"First we disappear into ashes, and now we end up in another a place we're not to familiar with," Darcy sighed and checked her phone to see if there's any response. So far, there was none. "Da**, I have no signal."

"Have you tried google maps?" Jane asked.

"Tried that, the satellite in my phone is not even showing where we are!" Darcy exclaimed in ignorance. "I tried calling dad seven times. He always answers the phone, but this is different."

"I could tell what's different," Hunter said. "A monolith like that can take us to a different alien world, and as matter of speech, we are on an alien world. With no backup, no S.H.I.E.L.D., no Avengers, its just us."

"Calm down, Hunter," Selvig encouraged him to take a moment to relax.

"Don't tell me to calm down, it was your idea to bring us here in the first place," Hunter argued.

"Hunter… stop," Bobbi insisted to let it go.

"Fine," Hunter sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Will find out where we are, but for now, we need to rest, wait until the light of the day comes," Selvig said.

"Good luck with that, cause my phone is not telling me the time," Darcy sighed, putting her phone away in her bag. "Its useless."

"Try to take a deep breath, Jane," Jane urged her best friend to calm down. "Just get some sleep."

"Will start out first thing in the morning," Selvig decided of a plan. "When the light hits us, we move and see if we find a road, a gas station, or even a Walmart."

"Seriously," Shannon scoffed, thinking it was a joke. "How can there be a Walmart or a gas station on an alien world like this?"

"It was just a fact, I wasn't meaning that its true or not," Selvig shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Good luck on that," Hunter sarcastically said. "The only thing I imagine will find is nothing."

* * *

When word was reached in the Shire that Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End and his relative Frodo Baggins announced that they would soon be celebrating their birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement going around in Hobbiton. Before long the invitations began pouring out, and the Hobbiton post office was blocked, and the Bywater post-office was snowed under, and voluntary assistant postmen were called for. There was a constant stream of them going up the Hill, carrying thousands of polite variations on "Thank you, I shall certainly come". Bilbo was very rich and very peculiar, and had been the wonder of the Shire for sixty years, ever since his remarkable disappearance and unexpected return from the east. The riches he had brought back from his travels had now become a local legend, and it was popularly believed, whatever the old folk might say, that the Hill at Bag End was full of tunnels stuffed with treasure. And if that was not enough for fame, there was also his prolonged vigor to marvel at. Time wore on, but it seemed to have little effect on Mr. Baggins.

Even as Mr. Baggins was generous with his money, most people were willing to forgive him about his oddities and good fortune. He remained on visiting terms with his relatives, except for the Sackville-Bagginses, who he considers as his one time enemies that had spent every month and year in trying to take Bag End from him. Bilbo always refused to sell Bag End to anyone and would pass it to someone he truly admired. He even caught Lobelia, a member of the Sackville-Baggins clan, who was trying to steal all his spoons in stuffing them into her pocket. Bilbo was furious for what she tried to do and called her a thief since it was wrong for her to steal something that didn't belong to her, even though she was related to the Baggins clan. Bilbo would never pass heirloom of his family that bought Bag End. While Bilbo kept his eyes on the Sackville-Baggins and took necessary precautions to hide his valuables incase if they were stolen, he had many devoted admirers among the hobbits of poor and unimportant families. But he had no close friends, until some of his younger cousins began to grow up. The eldest of these, and Bilbo's favorite, was young Frodo Baggins. After turning ninety-nine, he would adopt Frodo as his heir when he was two years old and brought him to live at Bag End. Bilbo and Frodo happened to have the same birthday, September 22nd. Each year, every member of the Baggins clan had given very lively combined birthday-parties at Bag End or any different areas around the town of Hobbiton, and now, this year was going to be something quite exceptional and planned for the coming autumn. Bilbo was going to be 111 and Frodo was going to be 23.

Tongues began to wag in the towns of Hobbiton and Bywater about the party and many hobbits in the Shire were invited to attend the celebration. As preparations were being made, a number of hobbits volunteered to bring food, ale, and supplies to be set up for the event. Every hobbit would listen to Bilbo Baggins' speech and explain the history and character of himself. No one had a more attentive audience than old Hamfast Gamgee, commonly known as the Gaffer. He held forth at The Ivy Bush, a small inn on the Bywater road and he spoke with some authority, for he had tended the garden at Bag End for forty years, and had helped old Holman in the same job before that. Now that he was himself growing old and stiff in the joints, the job was mainly carried on by his youngest son, Sam Gamgee. Both father and son were on very friendly terms with Bilbo and Frodo. They lived on the Hill itself, in Number 3 Bagshot Row just below Bag End. Bilbo was done writing and sending invitations to his fellow postmen that waited outside his door, ticking off answers, packing up presents, and making some private preparations of his own. It was time for him to take that exact moment to continue writing more on his book about his adventure to the east and what it was like. Despite Bilbo being honest and truthful in telling Frodo about his adventures, he may not have told him all of it. He never mentioned about Lady Sif coming down from Asgard to help Thorin's company retake their homeland from the dragon Smaug and everything Frodo would believe was nothing but a myth. Almost every hobbit in the Shire believed that dragons were a myth and that they never existed, but Bilbo was the only hobbit to know that a very few of them exist on Arda and possibly different worlds in the universe.

During the long night, Bilbo never slept. He hated sleeping, for everything he stays awake, he never forgets his adventures. He dreamed of meeting Thor, the Prince of Asgard. He remembered several years ago, Lady Sif returned to Arda after being banished by Odin, who was actually Loki in disguise, and the Asgardian warrior told Bilbo about Thor joining a team of heroes called the Avengers. Some of the citizens in Hobbiton had been hearing Bilbo's tale about the Avengers, but considered it to be nonsense. Bilbo hoped that one day that he and even Frodo will get a chance to see Thor and the Avengers if they ever come to Arda. Bilbo couldn't mention the Avengers in his story, but would mention King Odin, Prince Thor, Loki, Sif, the Warriors Three, the Einherjar, the Valkyries, the Frost Giants, S.H.I.E.L.D., Count Dracula of the Vampire Nation, Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, the warriors of Wakanda, and Peggy Carter, who came from two worlds to band together in defeating Azog the Defiler and his armies.

Bilbo lights a match, then uses it to light a candle to help him see through the darkness of the Bag End. A little bit of light was showing outside the house while Bilbo had been walking through the hallway towards his office. Before going, he goes over to his chest that he took back home years ago. He slowly opens it, and glances with fascination and recollection at Sting, his sword in its sheath, and reaches out to touch it. At the last second, he hurriedly restrains himself and pulls out a large red book from the chest instead. He then moves straight into his office, sits himself down at his desk, and opens the book. He was destined to write the story, but as he opened the front of the book, he sees a drawing of his younger self. Bilbo picks up the picture and gazes at it, remembering how young he was when he went on this dangerous expedition to the east. Sadly, Bilbo was old and wished he would be the same person he was years ago. He began to think that it was time for Frodo to know the truth. What really happened.

For hours until morning, Bilbo didn't stop writing. He wasn't tired at all, for he continued to write since his mind was filled with so many ideas and just everything he wrote rather than writing notes. There was nothing he could do to stop, for he wanted to get it all finished before his plant leave the Shire. Bilbo never had a chance to tell Frodo about his plan in leaving, for he wished he told him that early. As the sun began to slowly rise from the east, Bilbo continued to write and write while he was unaware that young Mr. Frodo, the son of Drogo Baggins, was awake and had been eating a fresh apple for breakfast that he took from the pantry.

"Magnificent," Bilbo chuckled quietly as he kept on writing in his book. That was when Frodo came inside his office, which forced Bilbo to stop laughing and waited for him to leave once he left the mail for him.

Bilbo cleared his throat. "Thank you."

Frodo was always curious as he decided to stay and find out what his uncle was doing. That was when he focused on a picture and began to wonder who it was.

"What's this?" Frodo asked, chuckling.

Bilbo grabs back the picture without even answering his question and started to grow annoyed. "That is private. Keep your sticky paws off." He quickly closes his book when Frodo was this close in noticing. "It's not ready yet."

Frodo let out a scoff and wanted a specific answer. "Not ready for what?"

Bilbo sighed and let out his one and only answer. "Reading." He takes a moment to examine the pile of letters Frodo had left for him. "What on earth are these?"

"Replies to the party invitations," Frodo replied after he had just picked up an old object that belonged to Bilbo.

Bilbo was surprised by this. He couldn't believe that he forgotten that it was his and Frodo's birthday today, letting out a gasp. "Oh! Good gracious! Is it today?!"

"Of course," Frodo nodded, replying. "They all said they're coming. Except for the Sackville-Bagginses. They're demanding you ask them in person."

Bilbo's surprising mood changed when heard the two words Frodo had said. Despite making preparations for the party tonight, Bilbo didn't want the Sackville-Bagginses to even invade his house and steal a lot of items that never belonged to them. Bilbo leaves his office immediately and rushes over to collect some important valuables.

"Are they, indeed, well over my dead body," Bilbo growled slightly.

"They'd probably find that quite agreeable," Frodo grinned. "They seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold."

"It was one small chest, hardly overflowing," Bilbo corrected as he continued to hide more of his valuables in chests, jars, vases, and other inconspicuous places. "And it still smells of troll."

"What on earth are you doing?" Frodo asked, puzzled of why he was hiding precious valuables.

"Frodo, my lad, I am taking precautions," Bilbo answered his question. "I'm not willing to let the Sackville-Bagginses take things that never belonged to them. They may be part of the family, but coming here, robbing stuff that isn't for sale. They just take it. It kinda reminds me of a time when I caught her making off with the silverware once."

"Who?" Frodo asked, confused since he wasn't being too specific.

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins," Bilbo added. "She had all my spoons stuffed in her pockets. Hah! Dreadful woman. She never seizes to remember. She even pretended that she didn't know me at all when I came back home years ago with Gandalf. Frodo, I need you to do me a favor and try as hard as you can to keep an eye on her after I'm… when I'm… when I'm…"

Frodo began to grow suspicious and asked. "When you're… what?"

Bilbo was trying to say it, but he couldn't. How could he? He was afraid that Frodo wouldn't understand if he made out his plan to leave the Shire, possibly forever since he was interested in the mountains. He wished he could ask him to come with him on his next adventure, but it was decided that he should leave him under the care of Frodo Baggins.

"It's nothing… nothing," Bilbo answer, keeping the truth hidden for now at least. In hopes to change the subject, he looks at some papers on a table. "Now, where was I, ah yes."

"You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, Uncle," Frodo continued to suspect what Bilbo was hiding. "They think you're becoming odd."

"Odd? Hmm," Bilbo pretended to look confused.

"Unsociable," Frodo added.

"Unsociable? Me?" Bilbo chuckled, pretending as if it was joke to him. "Nonsense. The people of the Shire think of what I am, but they're wrong. My dear, Frodo, I wish I could tell a lot of more, but I'm afraid that'll have to wait. For we have preparations to do."

"You mean the townsfolk have preparations to do," Frodo corrected, knowing that since it was their birthday, they didn't have to help at all and they would relax and wait for tonight.

"Well before you go out and have fun," Bilbo said as he hands Frodo a sign he just made. "I made this days ago, so be a good lad and put that on the gate."

Frodo looks at it dubiously and asked. "Just this?"

"Of course that," Bilbo answered as he left the room immediately. "I left the nails in the front door."

Frodo didn't hesitate to say no and so we went outside to do the job Bilbo wanted him to do. he walks to the gate and places the sign to the gate of Bag End, nailing it very hard to keep it from falling down. It says 'NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS.' After finishing, Frodo holds his book and waits for Bilbo to come out outside. Just as Bilbo comes outside and stretches, Frodo began to wonder when Gandalf will arrive.

"You think he'll come?" Frodo asked.

"Who?" Bilbo asked, confused of what man was coming.

"Gandalf," Frodo scoffed.

"Ahhh, he wouldn't miss a chance to lit up his whizpoppers," Bilbo laughed. "He'll give us quite a show, you'll see."

"Alright then, I'm off," Frodo said.

"Off to where?" Bilbo asked.

"East Farthing woods, I'm going to surprise him," Frodo told him of his plan.

"Well, go on then," Bilbo insisted for him to do his job. "You don't want to be late."

* * *

Throughout the day, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Erik Selvig, Jane Foster, Shannon Lawrence, Darcy Lewis, and Ian Boothby all stood together as they wandered the wilderness. Unaware where they were, they didn't realize that they were almost close to the southern border of the Shire. Darcy had been busy leaving messages to her father and to anyone she was in contact. Jane Foster had been writing important stuff in her journal and had been thinking in studying the stars until nightfall. Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse were in front of the group while Shannon was in the back, keeping a close watch.

"These lands really don't fit the description in my maps," Selvig said.

"That's because we're on an alien world, Doctor Genius," Darcy sighed heavily. "And honestly, I don't even know where the hell we're going."

"You tell me," Ian observed his phone. "I have no satellite on my communication. We're blocked out or something."

"We're not blocked out," Jane corrected. "We end up in an alien world by mistake cause none of us know that piece, whatever its called, belonged to some monolith and now we walk about, trying to see if we can find shelter."

"Good luck trying to find one cause I think we're lost," Hunter pretended to insist if Jane could lead the group in finding a shelter.

"Do you seriously joke a lot?" Jane asked, giving him a very deadly look on her face.

"More than twice luv," Hunter answered.

"Then maybe you should stop patronizing me and maybe we cane figure something out," Jane suggested. "We got into this mess, maybe we can fix it."

"How?" Hunter scoffed. "There doesn't seem to be an answer to that."

"Maybe you should try and be a lot more helpful than acting like some overgrown…" Jane paused and sighed.

"What was that?" Hunter asked, pretending he didn't hear what she meant. "You were saying?"

"Hunter, knock it off," Bobbi said.

"Child," Darcy added and looked everyone and raised her shoulders on confusion. "What?"

As the group continued to walk through the forest, they didn't realize that they were hearing something that was minutes away. Jane was the first to hear the sound and began to look around.

"You guys hear that?" Jane asked, continuing to look around.

"Hear what?" Bobbi asked and made a sudden halt until she began to hear the same thing Jane was hearing. "I hear it too."

" _Hmm hmm hmm hmm, Down from the door where it began, hmm hmm hmm hmm,"_ A voice singing in the distance.

"Sounds like singing," Darcy described and turned to look at Jane.

Immediately, the group run to where the singing was. As soon they make it out of the forest, they found themselves in front of a road and turn to face where the singer was. Out of surprise, it was a long, grey-bearded man with a long pointy hat. It was Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey, a wizard who was involved in a quest to reclaim the city of Erebor and uncovering the truth of Sauron's return. The group didn't know who he was, but instead, they decided to approach him anyway since they were desperate enough to figure out where they are and how to get back home.

"Excuse me!" Jane called out to him.

"Whoa!" Gandalf gasped, causing to stop his ponies immediately upon noticing Jane, Bobbi, Hunter, Darcy, Selvig, Ian, and Shannon.

"Hi, uh, sorry to bother you, but can you tell us where London is?" Jane asked.

"Seriously?" Darcy scoffed.

"London?" Gandalf asked, confused of what she was talking about.

"Yes, London, do you know where that is?" Jane asked again with a grinning face with smiling eyes.

"Are you preferring it as a realm?" Gandalf asked suspiciously.

"I uh, I think what she's asking about…" Selvig spoke on her behalf. "Um, well… we're lost, and we were hoping if you could tell us where we are and we can be on our way."

"London, hmm," Gandalf murmured as he nodded a bit, trying to find out what the place was. Then he let out an answer. "You are in the great region of Eriador and I don't think London is not even in the maps of Middle-Earth."

"Good, that's all we need to know," Darcy smiled pretendedly and turned to Jane. "See I told you we were on an alien planet! Seriously, why would you say London to someone on this world who doesn't even know it!"

"I just wanted to assume we were!" Jane argued.

"Ladies, can we try not to bicker in front of this Merlin chap," Hunter said, clapping his hands to stop the arguement.

"Merlin?!" Gandalf snapped upon hearing that. "Do you all know who I am? Everyone in Middle-Earth always remember a wizard's name."

There was a long bit of silence. Since they were not from Arda, and that they were from Earth, neither Jane, Darcy, Boothby, Hunter, Shannon, Bobbi, or Selvig knew who he was. They all turn to stare at the wizard and shook their heads silently.

"Uh, we kinda don't know who you are, sir," Darcy answered, weirdly.

"Well that's unfortunate," Gandalf nodded his head. "Hmm, but where are my manners. I am what I am, and that's all that I am. I am Gandalf… and Gandalf means… me."

"Means you," Darcy scoffed. "Okay, so are we suppose to be making a guessing game of your name or Gandalf is really your name?"

"Darcy," Jane spoke, giving her a face. "You really don't know how to shut up."

"Okay, sorry," Darcy apologized.

"So we can assume that you are Gandalf?" Bobbi asked the wizard that.

"Of course," Gandalf smiled as he bowed his head in respect. "And you are?"

"Barbara Morse, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Bobbi introduced.

"WHAT?!" Jane, Darcy, Boothy, and Selvig snapped in shock.

"Sorry I had to keep my clearance hidden from you guys," Bobbi said. "My director gave me specific orders to have you four brought in when you discovered a separate piece of an unknown Monolith that was declared highly dangerous."

"Wait a minute, you're with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Boothby asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Darcy asked, raising her voice. "Why didn't know you even say a god**** word about a monolith turning to liquid and taking us from London to hear?!"

"Okay, first off, we were about to say that until the separate piece of the monolith devoured us," Hunter said, backing Bobbi up.

"Screw you man, I don't know you that well, but you guys should've told us about this rather than keeping your mouths shut from very beginning, so help me!" Darcy exclaimed.

"HYDRA!" Shannon loudly answered.

"What do you mean HYDRA?" Jane asked, confused. "I thought every head in HYDRA was cut off."

"Well following Thanos' defeat, things started to turn to chaos and HYDRA was hiding in our midst again," Shannon explained. "When Bobbi, Hunter, and I received word that HYDRA was on to you four, we were ordered by our director to take you to the Triskelion, cause we believed you were in danger. Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you soon cause someone from the inside was informing HYDRA of what you guys were uncovering."

"Can you ask what HYDRA is?" Gandalf asked.

"That would be a long story to explain Mer… um, Gandalf," Hunter cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"And I suppose you are…" Gandalf wondered who he was.

"Lance Hunter," Hunter answered.

Gandalf then focuses his eyes directly at Jane Foster. "And you?"

Jane sighed and introduced herself as well. "Jane Foster." She then points to her friend. "And these are my associates; Doctor Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, and Ian Boothby."

"It is rare honor," Gandalf said. "Now tell me, where are you all from?"

"Uh, Earth," Darcy answered his question. "Its kinda like…"

"How did you get here?" Gandalf demanded a specific answer. "You did say a monolith dragged you all here. Is that right?"

"Yes," Jane nodded hastily. "And honestly we don't know how we can get back. Please, can you help us."

"It reminds me years ago that I met an army who came from the world you speak of long ago," Gandalf said. "Are you sure you're all from Midgard?"

"So you heard of it?" Jane desperately asked. "Does that mean you can help us?"

"Well my dear, you come to the right person, but know this, my power cannot send you back to your world, for I do not know how far it is from Arda," Gandalf said.

"Arda, sir?" Boothby asked.

"Well, yes, that's where you are on," Gandalf explained. "You are on the world of Arda."

"And how far is that from Earth?" Jane asked.

"Probably a few solar systems away I would say," Gandalf assumed.

"Okay, that's good, now would mind telling us where we are now so we can get back?" Hunter hastily asked in a boring tone.

"You are near the borders of the Shire," Gandalf told him where he and his companions were. "And of course, I was on the way right now to give a very special surprise to an old friend."

"Is it civilized?" Shannon wondered.

"Well of course," Gandalf chuckled. "The Shire is many things. The Small-Folk have always welcomed Tall-Folk into their realm. Perhaps Dear Old Bilbo will give you spare rooms for all to rest."

"Oh that's good news," Boothby remarked.

"So you want us to follow you?" Bobbi asked.

"Of course not, you will all ride in my cart," Gandalf beckoned. "Come, time is wasting. I do not wish to be late. For a wizard should never be late."

"Done," Darcy rolled her eyes and ran over to hop in the cart. She was surprised to see a lot of things, such as fireworks "Wow."

Jane and Shannon climb in the cart with Bobbi, Hunter, Selvig, and Boothby behind. They take a moment to get themselves in and find good spots to sit down with all the fireworks Gandalf has.

"You make fireworks?" Boothby scoffed in surprise.

"I've been doing that for all ages," Gandalf answered.

* * *

In the East Farthing Woods, white flowers are scattered among the well seeded grasses, squirrels were cracking their nuts, the birds were chirping along, and rabbits were heading in their burrows. As the animals were doing their things, Frodo had been relaxing quietly where he was reading a nice book he took and sat down underneath a tree. However, he was unaware that Gandalf was on his way. The ponies were kneeing as Gandalf was smoking his weed pipe while Jane, Darcy, Boothby, Selvig, Bobbi, Hunter, and Shannon were sitting in the cart quietly.

"So how many times have you come here?" Jane asked.

"Oh many times," Gandalf coughed while smoking. "I come here to celebrate everyone's birthdays. Every day, every week, every month, and every year."

"You must really like it then," Jane smiled.

"Its always been in me for a long time," Gandalf said. "Now, today will be the day to celebrate an old friend who is about to turn 111."

"111?" Hunter sounded a bit surprised.

"Are you telling us that these small folk can live for more than 100 years?" Darcy asked, sounding intrigued.

"Oh they can live for a long time my dear," Gandalf said.

"Long time," Darcy breathed out those words to Boothby, who nodded in impression.

"Hmm, sounds interesting," Jane sounded intrigued.

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda bored already," Hunter sighed. "There's nothing to drink."

"How bout a song?" Selvig decided.

"I don't sing that well," Hunter mumbled.

"Hmm," Gandalf began to think of a song.

 _The Roads go ever on and on,_

 _Over the rock and under tree,_

 _By caves where never sun has shone,_

 _By the streams that never find the sea;_

 _Over snow by winter sown,_

 _And through the merry flowers of June,_

 _Over grass and over stone,_

 _And under mountains in the moon._

 _Roads go ever ever on_

 _Under cloud and under star,_

 _Yet feet that wandering have gone_

 _Turn at last to home afar._

 _Eyes that fire and sword have seen_

 _And horror in the halls of stone_

 _Look at last on meadows green_

 _The trees and hills they long have known._

The singing began to catch Frodo's attention when he stopped reading his book. He quickly jumps up and listens. Recognizing that voice, he smiles and begins to run through the trees happily towards the person who was singing. Eventually, Frodo runs up towards a bank and makes a complete stop to meet Gandalf.

"That's a beautiful song," Jane remarked. "What's it called?"

"You're late," Frodo informed, crossing his arms.

"Huh, what the…?" Darcy looked to see who that was.

"Who is that?" Shannon asked.

"One of the Small Folk I assume," Selvig responded next to her.

"I should tell you this, Frodo Baggins, a wizard is never late," Gandalf spoke towards the young hobbit from beneath his hat and looks up into Frodo's eyes. "Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

There was a long pause where Gandalf and Frodo look at each other very serious. That was when they started to smile, and then they burst into laughter. Jane began to chuckle a bit, seeing how they were messing around and that they truly knew each other.

"Its wonderful to see you Gandalf," Frodo laughed excitedly as he jumps down onto the cart to give Gandalf a big hug.

Gandalf looks at Frodo with twinkling eyes and laughs. "You didn't think I'd miss you and your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?"

"I'm proud of it," Frodo laughed and turned to notice Jane, Darcy, Boothby, Selvig, Bobbi, Hunter, and Shannon. "Who are they?"

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Oh, Frodo, my young lad, may I introduce you to…"

"Jane Foster," Jane smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Frodo… Baggins of Bag End," Frodo introduced himself and shook her hand.

"Oh and these are my friends Darcy, Ian, and Erik," Jane introduced her friends to the young hobbit.

"Hi," Darcy waved her hand.

"How do you do?" Boothby said.

Frodo turned to Hunter, Bobbi, and Shannon and asked. "And them?"

"Sorry chump, I don't make friends that easily," Hunter said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Frodo," Bobbi smiled, shaking his hand.

"Welcome to the Shire," Frodo smiled back. "I hope you'll like it here."

"I'm pretty sure we will," Bobbi chuckled softly.

Entering the Shire, Frodo sat next to Gandalf while Jane, Darcy, Boothby, Selvig, Bobbi, Hunter, and Shannon were looking at the beauty of the land in awe. Jane and Darcy really liked the lands and could see many more Hobbits doing a lot of work in the fields. Some hobbits had been busy tending the food to be made and didn't bother to notice Gandalf arriving with tall-folk.

"What's new in the world?" Frodo asked, excited. "Tell me everything."

Gandalf looks down at Frodo, a twinkle in his eye. "What, everything?" He goes to explain everything to him. "Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural... well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits for which I am very thankful." After he finished smoking from his weed pipe, he then decided to change the subject. "So, how is the old rascal? I hear this is to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo hes got the whole place in an uproar," Frodo told him everything of what his uncle had been doing.

"Well that should please him," Gandalf chuckled in delight. "Also, Frodo, I hope you'll grant the tall-folk to stay in Bag End for a while. Won't you?"

"Of course," Frodo nodded. "We always give travelers a place to rest."

"Well that's good," Gandalf nodded and then asked. "So many are coming tonight?"

"Half the Shire's been invited, and the rest of them are turning up anyway," Frodo revealed the news.

"And what of the Sackville-Baggins?" Gandalf asked that as well. "What are they up too?"

"They're always going after the house," Frodo said. "Every time Bilbo says that Bag End is not for sale, they just do it, try and try to take much of his belongings."

"You telling us that Sacks are mouth-breathers… thieves?" Hunter asked, overhearing what he said.

"Yes," Frodo answered by nodding his head.

"Well let me tell you something, you know what I do to thieves that steal things that I forbid for them to take?" Hunter told him a question.

"No," Frodo shook his head.

"I punch them in the face," Hunter said.

"Are you asking me to consider punching them in the face?" Frodo asked, starting to choke up a bit of laughter.

"Honestly no, but you can always think of it," Hunter suggested that as a thought.

"Hunter, are you trying to teach him something that involve violence?" Bobbi asked, giving him a stern look on her face.

"Don't give me that look, you know d*** well I wouldn't," Hunter scoffed, making an excuse.

"What does your uncle do these days?" Jane asked about Bilbo.

"You may not know my uncle, but some of us like me, we see him to be different," Frodo started to explain about Bilbo, but it was something that troubled him since he usually keeps it to himself. Even though, Frodo had been telling Bilbo the truth about how the other hobbits see in him. They describe how odd he is. "He's been acting a bit odd lately."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what he does," Gandalf said, thinking it wasn't his problem to know. "Why do you seem troubled, my dear boy?"

"Its just… every time when I wake up, Bilbo locks himself in his study," Frodo told him with a concerned look on his face. "He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something, and I don't know what it is he's hiding from me."

Gandalf looks at Frodo mysteriously and pretended to look as if he doesn't know what Frodo was talking about. However, he saw that Frodo was right about him, and began to suspect something. Even Bobbi looked suspicious, wondering what this was about between the relationship of Frodo and Bilbo.

Frodo looks up at him and shoots a knowing look with a smile. "All right then, keep your secrets."

"What?" Gandalf asked, pretending that he didn't hear him.

"But I know you have something to do with it," Frodo continued to smile, trying to force Gandalf to admit the truth.

"Good gracious me," Gandalf sounded unnerved.

"Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of," Frodo explained. "Never had any adventures, or did anything unexpected.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon Smaug the Terrible, I was barely involved," Gandalf truthfully admitted about the story of Smaug and how he was involved in recruiting Bilbo to join Thorin's company to reclaim Erebor. "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labelled as a disturber of the peace," Frodo grinned.

"A disturber of the peace, hmmm," Gandalf murmured.

Frodo stands up and prepares to leave. "Gandalf, I'm glad you're back."

"So am I dear boy," Gandalf chuckled.

"Where are you going?" Darcy asked.

"I have some business to take care of," Frodo smiled with a sigh. "Gotta get Sam out of his gardening mind, so I can have him dance with Rosie tonight."

"Rosie?" Jane asked that name.

"The barmaid of the Green Dragon," Frodo answered.

"Oh, hmm," Jane decided to mind her own business about that.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Bag End, Bilbo had returned to his study and continued to write his next chapter in the book. This chapter was called 'Concerning Hobbits'. Bilbo barely begun with the chapter, and took his time to figure out the best words to say about his kin and what they do in their life within the borders of the Shire.

"The 22nd day of September in the year 1400… by Shire reckoning," Bilbo talking as he was busy writing. "Bag End, Bagshot Row, Hobbiton, West Farthing, The Shire, Middle Earth. The Third Age of this world. There and back again, A Hobbits tale, by Bilbo Baggins." He puts his pen down, turns to an empty page, puts his pipe in his mouth and sits back to think. "Now, where to begin? Ah, yes." He picks up his pen and wipes it on the side of the inkwell. "Concerning Hobbits. Hobbits have been living and farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk. Middle-Earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count. Hobbits must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted amongst the very wise." Bilbo stops writing, sits back and laughs until he hears a knock coming from the front door to his house. He turns his head and shouts for Frodo. "Frodo, someone at the door!" He then continues to write, focusing more on his story. "In fact, it has been remarked by some that Hobbits only real passion is for food. A rather unfair observation. As we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales and the smoking of pipeweed. But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet and good tilled earth. For all Hobbits share a love of all things that grow. And yes, no doubt to others, our ways seem quaint. But today of all days, it is brought home to me it is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life."

That was then another knock comes at the door again. Bilbo was annoyed due to this interruption and didn't even bother to answer it as he tried to allow Frodo to do it, but had just forgotten that he was out waiting at the East Farthing Woods to surprise Gandalf.

"Frodo, the door!" Bilbo called out to his relative again, but no answer. The only he heard was another knock. "Sticklebacks. Where is that boy?"

As he puts the map down, Bilbo started to panic while he was searching his pockets for something. He keeps turning them out and started to panic even more. He looks around.

"Wheres it gone?" Bilbo panicked.

Bilbo ran out of his study and searches every corner of the house, lifting cushions and coats, becoming more and more anxious. He throws down his bag and coat, and then he touches his waistcoat pocket, puts his hand inside and takes something out relieved.

"Aaaaah," Bilbo breathed, closing his hand and brings it up to his mouth with his eyes closed.

Bilbo walks over to the living room and sits himself down. He then opens his hand to stare at a ring. A ring made out of pure gold. Bilbo suspiciously stares at the golden ring for minutes as if he has fallen into a trance, but that was when he snapped out of it when he heard three loud knocks.

"No thank you!" Bilbo angrily yelled. "We don't want any more visitors, well wishers or distant relations!"

"And what about very old friends?" A loud voice responded.

Bilbo's eyes widen in surprise and joy, in which he jumps up immediately and runs over to the door, recognizing the voice. He quickly removes the lock and opens the door. Out of surprise and joy, Bilbo's dropped when he saw his old friend Gandalf the Grey, along with Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Erik Selvig, Ian Boothby, Shannon Lawrence, Bobbi Morse, and Lance Hunter who were all standing behind the wizard.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo stared at him in surprise.

Gandalf smiles back at his friend. "Bilbo Baggins."

"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo exclaimed in laughter and runs to give his old friend a hug

Gandalf kneels down to his knee to embrace his old friend. "Its good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old who would believe it." He looks at him more keenly. "You haven't aged a day."

Gandalf and Bilbo pause and look at each other and began to laugh at each other.

"Its good to see you again," Bilbo smiled cheerfully and began to notice his traveling companions. "And I see you brought tall folk here."

"Ah, Bilbo, may I introduce you to Ladies, Jane, Darcy, Shannon, and Bobbi, and of course the fine gentlemen are Hunter, Selvig, and Ian," Gandalf happily introduced to the group.

"How do you do?" Selvig greeted respectfully to the owner of the house.

"Hi," Jane grinned, raising her hand as a sign of hello and stared at his house. "Its a really nice house you got here."

"Its been in my family for generations," Bilbo said and gave her a bow. "Its an honor to see tall folk roaming the borders of the Shire." He turns to Gandalf. "Might I ask, where are they from? Bree?"

"Oh no, my dear Bilbo, they're from Earth," Gandalf slowly answered. "Or should I say… Midgard."

"Earth… Midgard?" Bilbo responded, widening his eyes. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Jane nodded.

"One question, do you know who Thor is?" Bilbo asked.

"I do," Jane answered.

"Oh here we go," Darcy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Thor was my ex-boyfriend," Jane told him about her relationship with Thor. "We laughed, we drank, and then we broke up. Simple as that. The End."

Bilbo started to laugh, thinking it was a joke. "Hahahahaha, that's very good. Very good."

"Yeah," Jane nodded, not even smiling back and looked embarrassed.

"Oh don't be ashamed of yourself," Bilbo expressing his sympathy and quickly moves into the hobbit hole. "In the meantime, you're all welcome here. Please, come in. Come in!"

Without hesitating, Gandalf leads the Jane, Darcy, Boothby, Selvig, Shannon, Hunter, and Bobbi into the Hobbit Hole of Bag End. Once they were inside, they couldn't imagine how beautiful it was, seeing how cozy and cluttered with souvenirs of Bilbo's travels. However, there was a slight problem. Since they were tall and hobbits were short, they came the point and there would not be any room for their heights. Gandalf, Jane, Darcy, Boothby, Selvig, Shannon, Hunter, and Bobbi knew they had to stoop low to avoid hitting their heads on the low ceiling. Just as Bilbo closes the door, Gandalf kindly hands his hat and staff to Bilbo, who takes it from him. Bilbo leaves the staff by a corner hangs up Gandalf's hat on a peg and trots off down the hall.

"So, what in the good of the Shire shall I offer to you?" Bilbo asked his fellow guests. "Tea or maybe something a little stronger?"

"Um, tea's good," Darcy chuckled oddly, looking around and seeing how everything was small. She muttered to herself with a grin. "Great."

"What other drinks do you have?" Hunter asked. "Bourbon?"

"Honestly, no!" Bilbo called back as he runs off up a corridor towards the wine room. "But I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296, a very good year, almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father, what say we open one eh?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Hunter agreed and ducked down to move through the hallway.

"Also, just give me tea, thank you," Gandalf insisted as he backs up a little and crashes into the chandelier. He quickly ducks under it, turns around suddenly and hits his head on the top of the doorjamb. "Owwwh!"

"Wow, you okay?" Bobbi asked.

"Oh, yes," Gandalf nodded. "I'll live for this."

"Let's try and be careful," Selvig said. "Accidents are meant to happen in a place that is not twice our size."

"You just had to say that," Boothby sighed, not sounding pleased by this and took a deep breath.

"So I was expecting you sometime last week, Gandalf," Bilbo spoke loudly as he moved through the kitchen. "Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. "You've caught me a bit unprepared I'm afraid urm we've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle oh and theres some cheese here, oh no that wont do! Urm weve got raspberry jam, an apple tart but weve not much for afters. Oh no were all right, I've found some sponge cake!"

While everyone else was wandering the house in awe due to his its natural beauty, Gandalf walks into the living room where he noticed a map lying on the table. He picks up the map off the table and looks at it there is the Lonely Mountain and a picture of Smaug the Dragon over it.

Bilbo comes into the room as he continued to talk. "I can make you some eggs if you…" He looks around unable to see Gandalf. "Oh. Gandalf?"

Gandalf leans down through the door behind him. "Just tea, thank you."

Bilbo jumps and looks at him with a smile. "Oh right." He quickly runs back to the kitchen and has the tea boiled at once and cleared his throat to speak. "So, what news?"

"Things have been… quiet ever since we've last spoke," Gandalf said, giving the news. "The Dwarves of Erebor have rebuilt the city of Erebor."

"And what about the Dark Lord?" Bilbo asked, wondering if there was any news of Sauron. "Has he been stopped?"

"Oh, no," Gandalf shook his head in an answer. "I'm afraid not. I left Saruman to take care of this, but there has been no word from either New Asgard or Olympia. The Council continues to remain weakened due to the Dark Lord's influence."

"I have a feeling we might be at the brink of war if the Shire is involved," Bilbo sighed, starting to sound worried as he walked across the kitchen to grab a plate with cheese and scoffed. "But why should a brave, young hobbit like me should ever fear the shadow. Hmm, if only Frodo would understand." He then puts some cheese into his mouth and spoke with his mouth full. "You don't mind if I do, do you?"

"Oh not at all," Gandalf insisted. "Go ahead."

That was when Jane, Darcy, Boothby, Selvig, Shannon, Hunter, and Bobbi come inside the kitchen and find empty seats available for them to sit. Making themselves at home, Bilbo just finished chewing his cheese and passed over the plate.

"Help yourselves," Bilbo offered.

"Oh, thank you," Shannon appreciated the host's generosity.

"Hmm, its really delicious," Selvig remarked on the cheese was eating.

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the front door. All the banging caused Bilbo to jump back against the wall hiding.

"Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!" An angry woman's voice was heard from outside and continued to knock again. "I know you're in there! Open up!"

"Sounds like some angry lass is knocking at your door," Hunter said.

"I'm not at home!" Bilbo whispered sharply to him and the guests.

"Uh, you're already home," Darcy told him weirdly.

"No, I mean, not trying to show myself here," Bilbo whispered. "It… its a long story." He cowers back against the wall and then sneaks to the window to look out. Out of anger, he realized it was the Sackville-Bagginses. "Its the Sackville-Bagginses."

"The Sackville-Bagginses?" Jane asked, remembering something of what Frodo had said. "Are those the guys coming after your house?"

"Precisely," Bilbo nodded quietly as he answered and tiptoes back to the group. "They've never forgiven me for living this long."

"Bilbo, if you don't open this door, I will contact the authorities for this!" Lobelia continued to shout.

Just then, the door began to open at last. She was now ready to confront Bilbo Baggins, but once the door was opened, Lobelia looks up and realized that the person was Lance Hunter.

"Hello there," Hunter said, holding a knife in front of him. "Is there a problem?"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Lobelia screamed in horror and ran away, believing Hunter was going to kill her with the knife.

"Yep, you better run," Hunter whispered, watching run out of the gate. He closes the door and walks back to the kitchen.

"What did you do now, Hunter?" Bobbi asked, sounding a bit unhappy of what she heard.

"Honestly, I was trying to have a word with her, but it turns out when she saw me holding up a knife that I was using to cut the bread, I would assume she thought I was a burglar," Hunter explained honestly.

"Hunter," Bobbi sighed.

"What, I didn't know that would work at all," Hunter scoffed.

"Oh you may have frightened the shivers out of her, but she will be back, this time with friends," Bilbo sighed, sounding a bit ignorant since he couldn't stand it any longer. "Oh, I got to get out of here. Get of the Shire. I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moments peace." He looks out of the kitchen window then turns back. "Gandalf, I want to see the mountains again and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book."

"Sounds reasonable," Selvig nodded. "It reminds me a great place where I sat to study."

"And where would that be I may ask?" Gandalf asked, puzzled.

"My office," Selvig answered. "You know, my quiet office."

"Oh my god, Doctor Selvig, you never have a quiet office," Darcy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"At Culver University, Darcy," Selvig added.

"They knock at your door, they don't even give you a moment's peace at all, so just give it up," Darcy smirked.

"That's okay, Doctor, I don't mind whether you have a quiet office, but my peace and quiet is drinking," Hunter said, giving him comfort.

"Hmm," Bilbo chuckled. "I'm pretty sure your office is nothing compared to mine." He paused and saw that the tea kettle was boiling. "Oh, the tea." He moves over to remove the kettle from the fire. He rushed back to the table and pours tea for his fellow guests.

"Thanks," Shannon smiled, blowing and then taking a sip of the fresh ready made tea. "Its good."

"Oh, your welcome my dear, enjoy," Bilbo replied back, pouring the rest of the tea in their cups. "Here you go."

"So you mean to go through with your plan then?" Gandalf asked, knowing that Bilbo's plan was to leave the Shire.

Bilbo, at first, was confused and asked. "What plan?"

"You know what I mean," Gandalf reminded.

Bilbo was still trying to remember what he was planning, but that was when he snapped his fingers and remembered of his plan to leave the Shire and give Frodo all of Bag End. "Yes, yes… my plan to leave Bag End its all in hand. All the arrangements are made. I made up my mind months ago, and I haven't bothered to change it."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Oh yes, my dear, I'm afraid I am," Bilbo nodded. "I'll be leaving the Shire first tonight after… our celebration. I'm going to be make this the biggest celebration ever, and of course you and your friends are welcome to attend. No need for invitations, just come in, you'll see our party as a… festival."

"What drinks will they be serving?" Hunter asked. "Rum, whisky, beer."

Bilbo laughed at that. "The only thing you'll be seeing is wine, water, and ale."

"Ale," Hunter breathed.

"You'll see when you see," Bilbo chuckled excitedly and begins to pour tea in his tea cup. "And I hope you'll enjoy the fireworks Gandalf will cast. He is a wizard alright and he makes such excellent fireworks like he did for my Old Took's birthday many years ago before the Battle of the Thirty-Five Armies."

Gandalf too was deeply excited for the celebration tonight, but then he began to talk about something else that seemed to trouble him. "Bilbo, there's something I wish to tell you."

"Which is?" Bilbo asked as he slowly been pouring his tea into his cup.

"Frodo suspects something from you," Gandalf said.

"He's been saying that ever since we first met," Bobbi said, sharing a sign of suspicion. "He thinks you're hiding something."

"Of course not," Bilbo scoffed, rebuffing that as he returned the kettle to the fireplace. "Frodo is a Baggins… not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle."

"Look, its not our business to ask these kind of questions," Bobbi gratefully apologized. "If you have anything that you prefer to hide and keep, its never our business to know."

"Precisely," Bilbo nodded.

"You will tell him won't you?" Gandalf wondered if Bilbo will tell Frodo the truth of his plan.

"Yes," Bilbo agreed. "I will. He needs to know. I can't keep the truth hidden for long. If he doesn't know, then I have failed myself."

"You haven't failed him," Jane deeply expresses his feelings. "Besides, he's very fond of you."

"I know, he'd probably come with me if I asked him," Bilbo said, starting to feel a sign of sadness and regret. "I think in his heart that he is still in love with the Shire. He loves the woods, the fields, and the little rivers." He paused as he briefly gazed out of the kitchen window and started to feel even more sad than ever. "I'm old now. I'm not the same hobbit as I once was. Leaving the Shire on my grand adventure to the far east. But there's something else that I'm feeling. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. I feel thin, sort of stretched like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday, a very long holiday. And I don't expect that I shall return. In fact, I mean not to."

"If you really plan to leave, we won't stop you from doing it, but we're hoping by some common ground, you should consider telling everyone of your plan," Jane suggested. "Tell them, I'm pretty sure they'll understand."

"Well if this is it, then so be it," Bilbo sighed. "I'm going to need to think of my farewell speech. It might not be a long one, but I'll do it."

"Hmm, well that sounds reasonable," Selvig finished sipping his tea. "Maybe we can help provide you a speech."

"A good one," Boothby smiled.

"A very, very good one," Darcy smirked.

Jane placed her hand on Bilbo's and smiled. "Will help you."

Even while Bilbo had been talking, Gandalf looked at him with concern, noticing that Bilbo's fingers were touching something in his waistcoat pocket, Gandalf continues to watch him carefully just as he sits at the table.

"Very well," Gandalf said, taking a sip of tea. "It is no good saying any more. Stick to your plan, your whole plan, mind, and I hope it will turn out for the best, for you, and for all of us."

"I hope so," Bilbo nodded. "Anyway I mean to enjoy myself today, and have my little joke."

"Who will laugh, I wonder?" Gandalf asked that, shaking his head.

"Well," Bilbo scoffed. "We shall see."

* * *

The sun was slowly setting. The time of the party was almost at hand. As for Gandalf ad Bilbo, the two were on a Bag End porch where they were smoking their pipes. Below them, they stared at the beauty of the countryside while the hobbits of Hobbiton were almost finished making their final preparations that were made on the party field.

"Old Toby, the finest weed in the Southfarthing," Bilbo remarked, striking a match and lights his pipe. He blows a perfect smoke ring and watches it rise into the air. As it spreads and becomes bigger and bigger, Gandalf sends his own smoke ship through the centre of it. Bilbo watches it in wonder and awe. "Gandalf my old friend, this will be a night to remember."

"Indeed it will, my old friend," Gandalf said. "Indeed it will."

* * *

Ropes and poles for tents and pavilions were all and ready as the sun was beginning to set. A special entrance was cut into the bank leading to the road, and wide steps. The three hobbit-families of Bagshot Row, adjoining the field, were intensely interested and generally envied. Old Gaffer Gamgee stopped even pretending to work in his garden. The tents began to go up. There was a specially large pavilion, so big that the tree that grew in the field was right inside it, and stood proudly near one end, at the head of the chief table. Lanterns were hung on all its branches. An enormous open-air kitchen was erected in the north corner of the field. A draught of cooks, from every inn and eating-house for miles around, arrived to supplement the dwarves and other odd folk that were quartered at Bag End. Excitement rose to its height. Then the weather clouded over. That was on Wednesday the eve of the Party. Anxiety was intense. Then Thursday, September the 22nd, actually dawned. The sun got up, the clouds vanished, flags were unfurled and the fun began.

Bilbo Baggins called it a special party of magnificence, but it was really a variety of entertainments rolled into one. Practically everybody living near was invited. A very few were overlooked by accident, but as they turned up all the same, that did not matter. During the splendid night, many people from other parts of the Shire were also asked; and there were even a few from outside the borders. Bilbo met the guests and additions at the new white gate in person. He gave away presents to all and sundry. the latter were those who went out again by a back way and came in again by the gate. Hobbits give presents to other people on their own birthdays. Not very expensive ones, as a rule, and not so lavishly as on this occasion; but it was not a bad system. Actually in Hobbiton and Bywater every day in the year it was somebody's birthday, so that every hobbit in those parts had a fair chance of at least one present at least once a week. But they never got tired of them.

There were many Bagginses and Boffins, and also many Tooks and Brandybucks; there were various Grubbs, and various Chubbs, and a selection of Burrowses, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Brockhouses, Goodbodies, Hornblowers and Proudfoots. Some of these were only very distantly connected with Bilbo, and some of them had hardly ever been in Hobbiton before, as they lived in remote corners of the Shire. The Sackville-Bagginses were not forgotten. Otho and his wife Lobelia were present. They disliked Bilbo and detested Frodo, but so magnificent was the invitation card, written in golden ink, that they had felt it was impossible to refuse. Besides, their cousin, Bilbo, had been specializing in food for many years and his table had a high reputation. All the guests expected a pleasant feast. Bilbo was liable to drag in bits of what he called poetry; and sometimes, after a glass or two, would allude to the absurd adventures of his mysterious journey. The guests were not disappointed: they had a very pleasant feast, in fact an engrossing entertainment: rich, abundant, varied, and prolonged. The purchase of provisions fell almost to nothing throughout the district in the ensuing weeks; but as Bilbo's catering had depleted the stocks of most stores, cellars and warehouses for miles around, that did not matter much.

On this occasion the presents were unusually good. The hobbit-children were so excited that for a while they almost forgot about eating. There were toys the like of which they had never seen before, all beautiful. Many of them had indeed been ordered a year before, and had come all the way from the Erebor and Dale. When every guest had been welcomed and was finally inside the gate, there were songs, dances, music, games, and, of course, food and drink. Music was being played by a group of hobbits, who were one of the most talented musicians in all the Shire. There were three official meals: lunch, tea, and dinner. But lunch and tea were marked chiefly by the fact that at those times all the guests were sitting down and eating together. At other times there were merely lots of people eating and drinking continuously from elevenses just as the fireworks started. The fireworks were by Gandalf, though they were not only brought by him, but designed and made by him. Each and every firework he made himself had special effects, set pieces, and flights of rockets were let off by him. But there was also a generous distribution of squibs, crackers, backarappers, sparklers, torches, dwarf-candles, elf-fountains, goblin-barkers and thunder-claps. They were all spectacular and the hobbit were amazed by the wizard's work of art.

"Oh my god, Jane are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Darcy asked in shock and covered her mouth of what Gandalf was doing.

"No way," Jane breathed.

What Jane and Darcy were seeing was something that the Gandalf the Grey had been doing with his fireworks. Was it pretend? No. These fireworks that flew up in the air and exploded, showed a lot of things that were magical. There were green trees with trunks of dark smoke: their leaves opened like a whole spring unfolding in a moment, and their shining branches dropped glowing flowers down upon the astonished hobbits, disappearing with a sweet scent just before they touched their upturned faces. There were fountains of butterflies that flew glittering into the trees; there were pillars of colored fires that rose and turned into eagles, or sailing ships, or a phalanx of flying swans; there was a red thunderstorm and a shower of yellow rain; there was a forest of silver spears that sprang suddenly into the air with a yell like an embattled army, and came down again into the Water with a hiss like a hundred hot snakes.

Jane walks up to Gandalf and had to respond very loud for him to hear while being surrounded by music and talking. "I don't want to ask this, but how the hell are you doing that?!"

"My dear, have you ever heard of magic?" Gandalf chuckled.

"Of course I know about magic, but everyone sees it to be pretend!" Jane continued to speak louder.

"This is an honor for Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf told her.

Jane scoffed and shook her head as if she never wanted to really believe this. "Okay, I am really starting to lose my sh… marbles! I was going to say marbles! This is mystic stuff, whatever it is, is this really… magic?"

"Magic?" Gandalf asked, assuming he didn't know what she was talking about. "Of course its magic. Why you never seen any kind of magic?"

"No, of course not, its not like I'm trying to think that it is, but I'm just... confused," Jane scoffed with a bit of laughter.

"Well no need to be confused," Gandalf chuckled and prepared for his next firework. "For you, are about to see what other magic I can send flying into the air."

Hunter and Boothby walked around the party. They huddled together, searching around for anything to eat and drink. That was when they come across a couple of barrels filled with ale, and saw a lot of hobbits pouring a lot of it in their tankards.

"How bout it," Hunter suggested.

"What?" Boothby asked, confused.

"Have you ever tried ale before?" Hunter asked.

"No, but I know what it is, but I… I don't drink," Boothby answered, admitting.

"Suit yourself, but I'm getting a drink whether I like it or not, its your call mate," Hunter said, giving him pat on the back and grabbed an empty tankard and fills it up with ale. "Right." He murmurs and takes a couple of gulps.

Bobbi and Shannon sit beside Frodo and Samwise Gamgee at a table for four. Shannon took a bite of fresh made fruit and tossed a plum over to Frodo. Frodo gave her a nod and took a bite of the plum. Bobbi stares at Samwise and shook her with a smile when she noticed him staring at a very pretty hobbit, who was happily dancing, waving her arms high up in the air in seconds and danced around with a crowd of hobbits that were laughing and dancing altogether.

"I'll bet you want to dance with her," Bobbi said.

Samwise was embarrassed and horrified a bit since he didn't know if Rosie would ask him for a dance. "I don't… I don't know if she wants it."

"Have you tried asking her?" Bobbi asked, giving him a smirk.

"No," Samwise shook his head nervously. "Of course not. We don't… we don't know each other that well."

"Then why don't you," Bobbi insisted. "Hunter was never shy to ask me to dance when I first met him, but when I danced with him, I saw that every move he did sucked."

"Thank you for your suggestion my lady, but I'm think I'm going to get myself another ale," Samwise decided and rises from his table to get another drink of ale.

Bobbi notices Rosie dancing towards him, so she sighed with a smile and chuckles. "I don't think so." She then snatched out of Samwise's hands and then thrusts him into the middle of a passing throng of dancers. It was there she watched him dance with Rosie and the two were happily dancing together.

Elsewhere, Bilbo sat down on a chair and a group of happy, excited, and curious hobbit children gathered together to listen to Bilbo's tale of him of how he left the Shire and went on his grand adventure with the company of Thorin Oakenshield, but that was when he got to the part when he explained of one of where he almost got eaten by Olog-Hai.

"So there I was… at the mercy of three monstrous Ologs," Bilbo explained his tale melodramatically. "Have you ever heard of an Olog? Do you know what an Olog is? Great big nasty twenty foot high smelly things. They were all arguing… arguing about how they were going to cook us. Whether it be turned on a spit or minced in a pie or whether they were going to sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly! They spent so long arguing the whither-to's and why-for's that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees… and turned them all to stone."

The two mischievous young hobbits were planning to take a firework to light on their own. While Gandalf sets alight a particularly spectacular firework that draws gasps of admiration from the party guests, Pippin scrambles onto the back of Gandalf's wagon, snatching up a small firework.

"No, no… the big one… the big one," Merry whispered sharply, pointing at a very big one that had the symbol of a fire-breathing dragon.

"This one," Pippin whispered, making sure this was the one he wanted.

"Of course," Merry remarked in joy, opening his mouth.

* * *

Despite Merry and Pippin being cleaver in all, they didn't realize that Hunter saw what they were doing. The pair quickly run off towards a tent and Hunter sighs as he follows them. Hunter walks pass Bilbo who continued to greet are of his guests that were arriving to attend the party. He shakes hands with a woman who is tailed by an overwhelming crowd of children.

"Mrs. Bracegirdle, how nice to see you!" Bilbo greeted her. Welcome, welcome." He then takes a notice of how many kids were with her. "Are all these children yours?"

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Bracegirdle laughs with tired eyes and nods.

Bilbo was quiet surprised by this. "Good gracious, you have been productive." He clears his throat. "Good night."

"Bilbo?!" A loud voice called out.

Bilbo's ears are assailed by a familiar strident. Knowing who it was, he whips around in fear and quickly tries to find a way to hide. That was when he runs into Frodo and Bobbi, in which the sighed in relief.

"Hey, there you are, we've been looking for you," Bobbi said and noticed a panic look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Its the Sackville-Bagginses!" Bilbo quietly panicked. "Quickly, we need to hide!"

"Follow me," Bobbi whispered.

As the Sackville-Bagginses were getting close, Bobbi leads Frodo and Bilbo quickly to find a hiding place. Upon entering a tent, Frodo looks back to see an older, grumpy-looking pair with sharp eyes that emerged from the crowd and were looking about the party like vultures searching for prey. Bilbo and Frodo remain hidden, covering their faces to prevent themselves from being seen, and since Bobbi was very tall, she stood in front of them and watched as the Sackville-Bagginses were passing by. Otho, who was the husband of Lobelia, turned to stare at Bobbi, who gave him a daring glare. Otho backed away in fear since he didn't want to confront the towering woman and turned away with Lobelia. Bobbi continues to watch the pair leave and lets out a smirk.

"Are they gone?" Frodo asked.

Bobbi turns to face them and replied. "Yep, they're gone. I don't think they won't be bothering you for a while."

"Oh thank you," Bilbo appreciated her assistance. "Thank you, Bobbi. You are…" He cleared his throat. "You are very kind and amazing in a way."

Bobbi kneels down and gives him a pleasant smile. "Don't mention it."

Bilbo nodded and gave Frodo a wink. "And thank you to my boy."

"Just thank Bobbi," Frodo chuckled.

"No, its not that," Bilbo sighed and started to sound really serious of what he was about to say to him. "You're a good lad, Frodo."

Frodo stares at his uncle, perturbed by the change of tone. "I am?"

"I'm very selfish, you know," Bilbo said, expressing a deep regret of what he was like. "Yes, I am… very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died when you still a toddler, but it wasn't out of charity. I think… it was because, of all my numerous relations… you were the one Baggins that showed real spirit."

"Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?" Frodo asked, suspiciously.

"No," Bilbo croaked, but realized it was a true and decided to tell him the truth. "Well, yes. But that's not the point."

"I think what he is trying to say is…" Bobbi paused with a sigh and focused on Bilbo. "Bilbo, why don't tell him your biggest secret."

"I… um… Frodo…" Bilbo took a long pause and was continued to remain frighten about the truth. "You've been the best hobbit of the Shire. One of the very best. I know a lot of other hobbits that shared your trait very well. I'm very proud I am of you. I know your mother and father are proud, and deep down, I believe they look down on you now. One day Frodo, when time comes, for when Bag End is need of a new heir, you will be the one to take it. One day." He touches Frodo's left cheek with his hand and gives a very warm smile. "Don't worry my boy, you'll be alright." He closes his eyes lifts his mug and takes a drink, probably of the Gaffer's home brew.

* * *

Gandalf continued to send in more fireworks for the crowd to cheer. With a lot of firework fuse crackles with flame, Merry and Pippin had just finished setting up the dragon firework they stole from Gandalf's carriage. Pippin just lights it up, in which Merry started to realize that something was wrong.

Pippin stands up after lighting it. "Done!"

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground," Merry worriedly whispered, tossing the rocket to Pippin.

"It is in the ground!" Pippin argued, tossing the rocket back to Merry.

"Outside!" Merry loudly panicked, tossing the rocket back to him again.

"This was your idea!" Pippin exclaimed, tossing the rocket back to Merry again.

Pippin attempts to push it back to Merry again, but that was when the firework suddenly ignites. The two hobbits were suddenly blown off their feet in a shower of sparks as the rocket blasts off with frightening power. Hunter was right near the blast, but was lucky that he didn't get burned. Instead, he was thrown backwards a bit and collapsed to the ground. As for Merry and Pippin, they were lucky they didn't get killed in the blast, and the two hobbits were lying on the ground with their faces all black from the smoke.

"Aah, bloody hell," Hunter groaned.

"Hey, who fired that rocket?" Jane asked, confused since she saw Gandalf dancing with a crowd of citizens.

The blast sparked the attention of the crowd. Everyone turns around to where the explosion, but was when they looked up and watched as the fire rocket gets high into the sky and explodes into an array of sparks. Everyone in the crowd was amazed, and they started to clap and cheer as they watch. After the fire rocket bursts apart, it started to transform into something. Out of shock, the crowd saw that the rocket transformed into the shape of a great red golden dragon, not life-size, but terribly life-like: fire came from his jaws and its eyes glared down. Fire gushes from its nostrils as it turns back and flies towards the startled crowd.

Jane's eyes widen in shock. "Oh my god, its a…"

"DRAGON!" Darcy screamed and hid inside a tent with several other hobbits.

The hobbits started to panic, scream, and run away from the fiery creature that was hovering downwards towards the party field. Many of the guests were diving to the ground, tables overturn, tents collapsing, food flying everywhere. The party was turned into a near chaos, causing the Sackville-Bagginses to run away in fear and retreat back to their home. Jane and Darcy quickly

Doctor Selvig had just came back to the party after taking a trip to the bathroom inside the Green Dragon Inn and that was when he stopped to notice the dragon. "My god."

"Everyone, take cover!" Bobbi yelled and pulled out her gun. She fired a few shots, but the bullets caused no harm to the fiery dragon.

Frodo watches the Fireworks Dragon with an alarmed face and tries to get Bilbo to safety, but Bilbo was too oblivious to the panicking crowd and impending danger.

"Bilbo!" Frodo exclaimed in alarm. "Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon!"

"Dragon, nonsense," Bilbo refused to believe that. "There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years."

"Get down!" Bobbi yelled as she hurriedly pulls Frodo and Bilbo to the ground just as the dragon roars a few feet above their heads.

Everyone in the crowd watches as the fireworks dragon passed like a flaming express train, turned a somersault, and burst over between Hobbiton Bywater with a deafening explosion. The pain and alarm vanished at once, and the prostrate hobbits leaped to their feet.

"Wow," Darcy stared in awe and scoffed. "That was… wicked."

"Totally, I wonder who could make something like that in our world," Jane wondered in awe.

"Welcome to my world then," Darcy laughed and gave her a pat in the back.

Merry and Pippin were stunned, but watched with in awe and amazement.

"That was good," Merry nodded, looking on in wonder and thought.

"Let's get another one," Pippin suggested in planning to steal another firework to set up.

"Yeah," Merry agreed excitedly.

Hunter comes up behind them and grabs them each by their shoulders and tells them. "I don't think so."

Gandalf looks around and tries to figure how this happened. "I demand an answer! Who fired that rocket?!"

"Gandalf!" Hunter called, pulling Merry and Pippin towards the wizard. "I believe these are the two fire bandits responsible for this."

Gandalf looks down sternly at the two frightened hobbits. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took… I might have known."

"What are ya gonna do to us, Mr. Gandalf?" Merry responded nervously to the wizard.

"Perhaps I can give you all a choice," Gandalf decided of something. "For stealing a firework made out of dragon fire, I could have you wash a hundred dishes or collect a hundred acorns as squirrels. What will that be?"

Merry and Pippin turn to look at one another and focused their eyes on Gandalf, responded hastily. "Dishes."

"So be it," Gandalf huffed and ordered Hunter. "Hunter, my lad, please make sure that a hundred dishes are washed by Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took."

"Yes sir, scouts honor," Hunter complied, giving him a salute.

Bilbo gets up when he hears the bells ring. "That is the signal for supper!"

There was a splendid supper for everyone, for everyone, that is, except those invited to the special family dinner-party. This was held in the great pavilion with the tree. The invitations were limited and the guests were selected from all the families to which Bilbo and Frodo were related, with the addition of a few special unrelated friends, such as Gandalf the Wandering Wizard. Many young hobbits were included, and present by parental permission; for hobbits were easy-going with their children in the matter of sitting up late, especially when there was a chance of getting them a free meal. Bringing up young hobbits took a lot of provender.

* * *

While everyone was feasting and drinking, Merry and Pippin were punished by Gandalf to wash a hundred dishes for the cost in taking one firework from the wizard. The two hobbit thieves were leaning over a barrel, washing dishes in soapy water. Hunter was watching them, making sure they didn't miss any spots while drinking a tankard filled with ale.

"Is that all?" Hunter asked.

"One hundred dishes, clean and drying," Merry said.

"Fine, get out of here," Hunter sighed, giving them an order to leave the party.

"Its a pity we won't a get piece of cake," Merry sighed.

"I wish we didn't steal that firework," Pippin whispered to him. "I thought we wouldn't be caught."

"But we did," Merry added.

Merry and Pippin just passed Jane, Darcy, Boothby, Selvig, Frodo, and Samwise, who were all seated together. They were enjoying the food, such as ham, mash potatoes, and freshly made bread.

"Well serves them right," Darcy shook her head with slight smile. "This is what happens when someone steals, they don't get a reward."

After the feast, there came the Speech. Most of the guests were, however, now in a tolerant mood, at that delightful stage which they called 'filling up the corners'. They were sipping their favorite drinks, and nibbling at their favorite dainties, and their fears were forgotten. They were prepared to listen to anything, and to cheer at every full stop.

"Speech, Bilbo! Speech!" The whole crowd cheered.

"Speech!" Frodo yelled, clapping his hands.

"Speech!" Jane called, clapping her hand too.

Bilbo left his place and went and stood on a chair under the illuminated tree. The light of the lanterns fell on his beaming face, the golden buttons shone on his embroidered silk waistcoat. They could all see him standing, waving one hand in the air, the other was in his trouser-pocket. He bows in gratitude at the applause and opens his arms welcomingly.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" Bilbo began his speech very loud for the whole crowd to hear his voice. "Tooks and Brandybucks, and Grubbs, and Chubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots!"

"PROUDFEET!" shouted an elderly hobbit from the back of the pavilion. His name, of course, was Everard Proudfoot, and well merited. His feet were large, exceptionally furry, and both were on the table.

"Proudfoots," Bilbo repeated. "Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag End. Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! But wait, we also have other guests that I've invited also!" He moved his hand towards the Jane, Darcy, Boothby, Selvig, Shannon, Hunter, and Bobbi. "To the tall folk of the Shire."

The guests clap as a sign of a good welcome to them.

"Thank you!" Selvig laughed in pleasure. "Many Happy Returns!"

"Looks like Bilbo's doing great so far," Jane remarked on his speech.

Bilbo was doing splendidly. This was the sort of stuff they liked: short and obvious. "I hope you are all enjoying yourselves as much as I am, but today is my is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The crowd cheered.

Noises of trumpets and horns, pipes and flutes, and other musical instruments. There were, as has been said, many young hobbits present. Hundreds of musical crackers had been pulled. Most of them bore the mark Dale on them; which did not convey much to most of the hobbits, but they all agreed they were marvellous crackers. They contained instruments, small, but of perfect make and enchanting tones. Indeed, in one corner some of the young Tooks and Brandybucks, supposing Uncle Bilbo to have finished. Indeed, in one corner some of the young Tooks and Brandybucks, supposing Uncle Bilbo to have finished, now got up an impromptu orchestra, and began a merry dance-tune. Master Everard Took and Miss Melilot Brandybuck got on a table and with bells in their hands began to dance the Springle-ring: a pretty dance, but rather vigorous.

"I shall not keep you all long!" Bilbo shouted in laughter and went on. "I have called you all together for a purpose. Indeed, for three purposes! First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

Jane, Darcy, Boothby, Selvig, and Shannon started to laugh at that, but they stopped suddenly when they noticed that there was an unexpected and rather difficult. There was some scattered clapping, but most of them were trying to work it out and see if it came to a compliment.

"So what, they can't take a joke?" Darcy asked, whispering next to Jane.

"Maybe they don't understand jokes," Jane whispered back.

"Secondly, to celebrate my birthday," Bilbo continued and raised his left hand up. "I should say: our birthday. For it is, of course, also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo Baggins. He comes of age and into his inheritance today."

Some perfunctory clapping by the elders; and some loud shouts of 'Frodo! Frodo! Jolly old Frodo,' from the juniors. The Sackville-Bagginses scowled, and wondered what was meant by 'coming into his inheritance'.

"Happy Birthday, Frodo," Bobbi smiled.

"Thanks," Frodo smiled, embarrassed.

"It is also, if I may be allowed to refer to ancient history, the anniversary of my arrival by barrel at Esgaroth on the Long Lake," Bilbo went on of what he did many years ago. "Though the fact that it was my birthday slipped my memory on that occasion. I was only fifty-one then, and birthdays did not seem so important. The banquet was very splendid, however, though I had a bad cold at the time, I remember, and could only say 'thag you very buch'. I now repeat it more correctly: Thank you very much for coming to my party."

There was an obstinate silence. They all feared that a song or some poetry was now imminent and they were getting bored. Why couldn't he stop talking and let them drink his health? But Bilbo did not sing or recite. He paused for a moment. A strange hum seemed to fill his head. A bead of sweat rolls down his brow. Without anyone looking, Bilbo's hand pulls something out of his waistcoat pocket and holds it behind his back.

"I wish to make an announcement," Bilbo paused and started to feel as if something troubling him. "I, uh… I have things to do." Then he started to murmur to himself. "I have put this off for far too long." Then he finally addresses the crowd, just when his knuckles turn white as he tightens his grip on a small object behind his back. "I regret to announce that, though, as I said, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to spend among you, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." He looks across at Frodo, whose smile slowly vanishes, and gives him a smile. "Goodbye."

Bilbo spoke this last word so loudly and suddenly that everyone sat up who still could. He stepped down and vanished. The party explodes into an uproar the crowd leaps to its feet. Everyone, including Jane, Darcy, Boothby, Selvig, Hunter, Bobbi, Shannon, Frodo, and Samwise, were completely shocked on what they saw, even some not knowing what to think. They turn to each and start to whisper about Biblo disappearing. Old Odo Proudfoot removed his feet from the table and stamped. Then there was a dead silence, until suddenly, after several deep breaths, every Baggins, Boffin, Took, Brandybuck, Grubb, Chubb, Burrows, Bolger, Bracegirdle, Brockhouse, Goodbody, Hornblower, and Proudfoot began to talk at once.

"Bloody hell," Hunter gasped quietly in shock.

"I must be dreaming," Jane shook her head, thinking it was just a trick. "I must be dreaming, yes."

"Wow!" Darcy looked on in shock.

"How did he... how did he do that?" Boothby asked, confused.

"Whatever it was, it must've been something or someone," Bobbi stated suspiciously.

Frodo was the only one present who had said nothing. For some time he had sat silent beside Bilbo's empty chair, and ignored all gasps, remarks and questions. He had enjoyed the joke, of course, even though he had been in the know. He had difficulty in keeping from laughter at the indignant surprise of the guests. But at the same time he felt deeply troubled: he realized suddenly that he loved the old hobbit dearly. Most of the guests went on eating and drinking and discussing Bilbo Baggins' oddities, past and present, but the Sackville-Bagginses had already departed in wrath. Frodo did not want to have any more to do with the party. He gave orders for more wine to be served; then he got up and drained his own glass silently to the health of Bilbo, and slipped out of the pavilion.

As for Bilbo Baggins, even while he was making his speech, he had been fingering something in his pocket. It was something that either made him vanish or turned him invisible to confuse the crowd. What it was was something that he must've kept for years and he didn't even say anything about it, not to nephew and heir. As he stepped down he slipped it on his finger, and he was never seen by any hobbit in Hobbiton again. It turns out that Bilbo was invisible when he walked briskly back to his hole, and stood for a moment listening with a smile to the din in the pavilion and to the sounds of merrymaking in other parts of the field. Bilbo quickly closes the door and started to laugh and in his hand revealed a shiny golden ring. He flips the Ring in the air, then puts it back in his pocket and pats it.

As Bilbo went in, he quickly took off his party clothes, folded up and wrapped in tissue-paper his embroidered silk waistcoat, and put it away. Then he put on quickly some old untidy garments, and fastened round his waist a worn leather belt. On it he hung a short sword in a battered black-leather scabbard. From a locked drawer, smelling of moth-balls, he took out an old cloak and hood. They had been locked up as if they were very precious, but they were so patched and weatherstained that their original colour could hardly be guessed. They were rather too large for him. He then went into his study, and from a large strong-box took out a bundle wrapped in old cloths, and a leather-bound manuscript and also a large bulky envelope. The book and bundle he stuffed into the top of a heavy bag that was standing there, was already nearly full.

Into the envelope he slipped his golden ring, and its fine chain, and then sealed it, and addressed it to Frodo. At first he put it on the mantelpiece, but suddenly he removed it and stuck it in his pocket. He then walks over and grabs his walking stick to make his preparation to leave Bag End under the protection of Frodo Baggins. Bilbo didn't realize that when he was emerging from the passage, Gandalf had been looming over at him in a corner.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever," Gandalf responded immediately, sounding unimpressed by this.

"C'mon Gandalf," Bilbo scoffed and laughed a bit. "Did you see their faces?"

"There are many magic rings in this world Bilbo Baggins and none of them should be used lightly," Gandalf warned with a serious look on his face. "Bilbo, where did you get that Ring?"

"I found it in a cave," Bilbo answered truthfully.

"How long have you kept it?" Gandalf asked, suspiciously.

"For years since…" Bilbo paused and let out a gulp. "… since my return to the Shire."

"You told me once that you lost it in the battle, but it seems that you deceived me," Gandalf sounded very unhappy.

"Look I'm sorry that I lied to you, Gandalf," Bilbo apologized, finished packing his items. "It was just a fancy ring that I desired to keep as a gift. I used it to escape from the Goblin Tunnels, passing in quietly through the dungeons of the Woodland Realm to rescue Thorin, and even, hiding from Smaug."

"And yet, Smaug is dead and you still keep it," Gandalf seriously said. "What you did back there was completely foolish."

"It was just a bit of fun," Bilbo calmly argued.

"Fun?" Gandalf scoffed. "It didn't sound like it was fun."

Bilbo sighed and started to realize that he was right. "Yes," He nodded his head. "Your right. It was foolish. Doing that in front my clan, and my… heir."

"So I suppose you'll be leaving?" Gandalf wondered if Bilbo was still on the verge in leaving the Shire.

"Yes, I won't look back," Bilbo said, turning to face Gandalf and asked. "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"

"Oh I will, but I will have my companions to do that when I return," Gandalf said, giving him a grim nod.

"Good, cause I'll be leaving everything to him," Bilbo said, gathering his items together. "Everything. All of Bag End will belong only to him, not to anyone else." He then changed the subject. "So I guess this is it? I'll be leaving now."

Gandalf was not willing to let Bilbo leave the house, for he knew that the magical golden ring that made him invisible was too much of a risk for him. He began to sense something within that ring, sensing how someone would keep it as a very precious gift.

"There is something else… are you planning to leave the ring?" Gandalf asked him that.

"Yes, yes," Bilbo nodded. "It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece." That was when he suddenly forgot. He feels his waistcoat with a look of guilty surprise and realized that he slipped the ring back into his pocket. Just before Gandalf goes to the mantelpiece looking for the envelope Bilbo mentioned, Bilbo smoothed over his pockets, feeling the ring. "No… wait, its… here in my pocket." He slowly pulls out the Ring and looks at it in wonder. "Heh, isn't it… isn't it odd though. Yet, after all, why not?" He continued to stare at it and sharply whispered. "Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave the Ring behind, Bilbo," Gandalf suggested. "Is that so hard?"

Bilbo turns around to respond. "Well no." Then suddenly he started to answer in a very harsh tone in fury. "And yes! Now it comes to it. I don't feel like parting with it. Its mine. I found it! It came to me!"

Gandalf looks down at Bilbo with rising concern. "There's no need to get angry."

Bilbo turns towards Gandalf with a furious look on his face. "What if I'm angry, its your fault!" He turns back to focus on the ring and look at with a very vicious smile. "Its mine. My own. My precious."

Gandalf was worried upon hearing that word. "Precious? Its been called that before, but not by you."

"Argh! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!" Bilbo yelled viciously at him.

"I think you've had that Ring quite long enough," Gandalf said.

Bilbo shook his hands violently, ready to defend himself. "You want it for yourself."

"BILBO BAGGINS!" Gandalf roared in great fury, rising to his full height, his eyes flashing, and suddenly, his shadow started to fill the room, causing Bilbo fearfully flings himself towards the wall behind him. The fury wizards takes takes a step forward, and talks to Bilbo with a very dark, scary voice. DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS! I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!" At that moment, the room gets light again just as Gandalf softens his voice. "I'm trying to help you."

"Oh no," Bilbo started to weep for he just did in yelling at Gandalf for nothing and runs to embrace him.

"All your long years, we've been friends," Gandalf reminded him and encouraged his friend to do what is right. "Trust me as you once did. Let it go."

Bilbo didn't hesitate al al and realized that everything he was doing was making things worst for himself and decided to leave the golden ring behind for Frodo to look after. "You're right, Gandalf." He nodded his head in agreement. "The ring must go to Frodo."

Bilbo finished packing everything he needed for his journey out of the Shire and walks towards the front door. "It's late. The road is long. Yes, it is time."

"Bilbo… the ring is still in your pocket," Gandalf told him just when he opens the door and starts to walk out.

"Oh yes," Bilbo responded quietly.

Bilbo slowly pulls out the ring out of his pocket and stares at it with a stern look on his face. With all his will power, he slowly turns his hand, letting the Ring fall to the floor. The tiny ring lands with a heavy thud on the wooden floor. Once the ring was no longer in his palm, Bilbo quickly staggers out of Bag End, stopping a few strides from the door, bracing himself in the night air, pale and trembling, as if his loss for the ring had weakened him. However, he started to feel better and calm just when Gandalf comes out after him.

"I've thought of an ending for my book," Bilbo said, thinking of the best words to put. "And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days."

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend," Gandalf smiled.

"Goodbye, Gandalf," Bilbo smiled back.

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo," Gandalf said.

Bilbo begins to walk out of the gate of Bag End, disappearing into the night, and going down road going east. Gandalf watches him leave and goes back inside the house. He makes a complete stop and stares that the Ring that was glinting on the floor. Thinking that the ring was responsible for driving Bilbo mad, he circles around it with a puzzled look on his face. He then bends down and puts his fingers over it as if to pick it up. Before he can even touch it, he sees a flash of a fiery eye, causing the startled wizard to back away from it.

* * *

For almost an hour, Gandalf had been sitting in front of the fire, with his pipe staring into the flickering flames in deep thoughts. He's been trying to figure out how Bilbo found the ring during his journey with the dwarves of Thorin's company. He began to wonder that when he touched it, he saw the fiery eye, which was in fact the eye of the Dark Lord Sauron.

"Riddles in the Dark," Gandalf muttered in thought. "My precious."

As Gandalf continued to think more about the ring, Sauron, and the word 'Precious', Frodo, who had been spending the night searching for Bilbo with the Hobbitry-in-Arms, just rushed inside Bag End like a cat. He looks around and realized that no one was there. That was when he stops and notices the golden ring that remained on the floor. He picks up the ring at his feet and then noticed Gandalf, who had just continued to stare into the fire, as if he didn't see Frodo and remained locked in thought.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Frodo asked, sounding a bit upset as he walked over to Gandalf in the living room with the ring remaining in the palm of his hand. "He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." He stops beside Gandalf and began to wonder what he was muttering about. "Gandalf?"

At that moment, Gandalf was no longer locked in thought about the mystery of the golden ring, nor anything else. He went on do drink his tea and once he finished, his eyes locked onto the ring in Frodo's fingers.

"Hmm, Bilbo's ring," Gandalf said, giving Frodo a slight smile on his face. "He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End." He get's out and holds out an envelope for Frodo to put Bilbo's ring in it. Once the ring was tucked inside the envelope, Gandalf seals the envelope with wax and passes the envelope to Frodo. "Along with all his possessions. The Ring is yours now."

"Alright," Frodo responded weirdly, wondering why Gandalf would put Bilbo's magic ring in an envelope. He eventually takes the envelope and doesn't even bother to open it.

"Put it somewhere out of sight," Gandalf instructed as he rises hurriedly and starts to gather his hat and staff.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked, confused.

"There are things I must to see to," Gandalf told him hastily as he makes his way to the door.

"What things?" Frodo asked again, puzzled of what is going on.

"I have merely begun to wonder about the ring Bilbo had kept for many years, especially since tonight," Gandalf explained, before opening the door. "No need to worry. But if you take my advice you will use it very seldom, or not at all. At least I beg you not to use it in any way that will cause talk or rouse suspicion."

"But you've only just arrived!" Frodo cried and lowered his voice a bit. "Why, I thought you were staying on for at least a week. I was looking forward to your help."

"I did mean to," Gandalf remembered his promise when he nodded his head. "But I had to change my mind. I may be away for a while, but I'll come and see you again, as soon as I can. Expect me when you see me. I shall slip in quietly. I shan't often be visiting the Shire openly again. I find that I have become rather unpopular. They say I am a nuisance and a disturber of the peace. I have a feeling some in the Shire may accuse me of spiriting Bilbo away, or worse. If you want to know, there is supposed to be a plot between you and me to get hold of his wealth."

"Some people?" Frodo asked, confused and began to think until his eyes widen. "You mean Otho and Lobelia? I would give them Bag End and everything else, if I could get Bilbo back and go off tramping in the country with him. I love the Shire. But I begin to wish, somehow, that I had gone too. I wonder if I shall ever see him again."

"So do I," Gandalf said. "And I wonder many other things."

"What about your companions?" Frodo asked.

"When they come back inside Bag End, do not even mention them of the ring Bilbo used to disappear," Gandalf instructed him. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe. Make sure neither of them wonder or even discover it."

"Didn't you say you would help them?" Frodo asked that too.

"I did, but like I said before, I will come back to help," Gandalf assured that he will return.

Frodo saw him leave the door. He gave a final wave of his hand, and walked off at a surprising pacel, but Frodo thought the old wizard looked unusually bent, almost as if he was carrying a great weight. The evening was closing in, and his cloaked figure quickly vanished into the twilight. Frodo did not see him again for a long time.

* * *

Frodo was alone in his room with his eyes wide awake. He felt deeply shocked and upset that Bilbo had left, but would also mysteriously disappear in front of him and every guest that attended his and Frodo's birthday. Now, every hobbit in the Shire were going to spread the word about how Bilbo disappeared magically. Some wouldn't believe their tales since they were never there. He was even more upset that Gandalf had to leave immediately on an important errand. That was when Bobbi came in and decided to check up on him and see if he was alright.

"You okay?" Bobbi asked, wondering she could help.

"No," Frodo shook his head.

"I'm sorry he left," Bobbi expressed her sympathy to him. "I imagine how difficult this is for you."

"He's always talked leaving, every time… he always thinks to himself, wanting to leave the Shire," Frodo explained about how his uncle would do it.

"Look, if there's anything you need, I be glad to help you out when your friend gets back, whatever he's doing," Bobbi promised. "Gandalf told me how you were raised."

"Bilbo raised me ever since I was two," Frodo said.

"You lost your parents in a terrible accident," Bobbi remembered. "Sorry to hear that."

"So how long do you plan to stay here?" Frodo asked.

"Perhaps when Gandalf gets back," Bobbi said. "Don't know how long, but he better be here."

"He will," Frodo promised.

"I wanna ask, did you ever see Bilbo do that kind of trick before?" Bobbi asked.

"No," Frodo answered. "He never mentioned that to me."

"Huh, I'm pretty sure it was your first," Bobbi nodded her head, understandable, and sighed. "I honestly don't know how he disappeared like that, but I guess it must've been something that did."

Frodo sits up and asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if it could be enhancement or something," Bobbi assumed. "Its probably a gift he can't control. Do you ever know that?"

"No," Frodo answered the word again.

"Ok, well you get some rest," Bobbi said and leaves the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryker's Island, located in the East River between the mainland Bronx and the borough of Queens, was the site of a New York prison which housed many criminals. It was where Wilson Fisk was taken to Ryker's Island following the exposure of his crimes thanks to the actions of Matt Murdock and all the people who worked to bring Fisk down. Somewhere in the prison, four individuals named Vinnie Barbarossa, Leslie Geraci, Horace Halftree, and Kim Sung Young, who were known together as the Four Horsemen, were brought to a big cell which housed them together. The area was quiet, and Vinnie, Leslie, Halftree, and Sung had been waiting patiently for the place to be silent.

In the stroke of midnight, Vinnie, Leslie, Halftree, and Sung were playing cards when a correction officer Roy McVey was walking pass their cell and continued onwards to observe the other cells. Unknown to all, Roy recently worked with Wilson Fisk, who bribed him to bring Frank Castle to Ryker's Island where he could assassinate Orville "Dutton" Halloran. Although Castle survived, McVey later assisted Fisk in freeing Castle from prison to hunt down the Blacksmith. The four waited as McVey was far away from their cell and waited for the time to speak.

"Is it time?" Sung asked softly.

"Not yet," Vinnie replied to him in a very sharp whisper.

"We've been waiting for hours until we could speak to him," Leslie whispered arguably. "You said he could free us and give us something in return."

"We have everything set in motion," Halftree sighed quietly. "Have patience Les."

"Screw patience," Sung spat softly. "I just want to get out of this crappy place."

"You tell me, it smells like crap in here," Leslie described the smell.

"That's your own nose talking," Vinnie scoffed and checked his watch. "Just wait in exactly, five, four, three, two, one."

He places his cards down on the table and turns towards a delivery box that was given to him hours ago. He quietly opens it and finally, once it was completely open, he takes out a mysterious object which was revealed to be Palantír. Leslie, Halftree, and Sung stare at the object in wonder and confusion.

"The hell is that thing?" Sung wondered in confusion.

"This my friend is a palantír," Vinnie answered in wonder and explanation, gazing at it with his eyes. "My father showed it to me, telling how it was passed along from generation to the next. It can show us the future."

"You kidding," Sung scoffed, thinking it was a joke.

"No, this will change everything," Vinnie answered.

"Oh for fox sake, Vin," Leslie spat. "You think this is the issue to fix our problems. Your waste your time on this particular bull**** and yet you…"

Vinnie ignored her as he placed the Palantír on the table and hovered his hand over it. At a split second once Leslie had been talking and stopped, everywhere around the object started to go on fire.

"S***!" Sung gasped.

"Wow," Halftree looked on in amazement.

The Palantír continued to spread the fire all around the object, but at a split second, a mysterious eye emerged from the fire and stared directly at Vinnie.

"Who dares speak to the Dark Lord of Mordor?" the mysterious burning eye spoke.

"It is aye, Vinnie Barbarossa, son of Vincent Barbarossa," Vinnie replied, saying his name. "It has been a long time, my lord."

"Ah, yes," The Burning Eye sounded pleased. "Has your father completed his task."

"Jeez," Sung replied softly, frozen in shock.

"Yes," Vinnie answered. "But paid dearly against the Maggia. He has chosen us as the Four Horsemen that will lead your armies."

"Hmm, good," The Burning Eye said, pleased by the news. "Then you will all get what you earn. The power, knowledge, and history will show you and the horsemen everything. But first, do they pledge their loyalty to me?"

"Yes," Vinnie nodded, turning sideways to his teammates with serious look on his eyes. "They do, don't they?"

"I, Horace Halftree, shall pledge to you, my lord," Halftree openly pledged first and placed his hand on the burning Palantír.

Leslie didn't know what to say at first. At first, she thought it was all nonsense, but she had change of heart and began to see that Vinnie was being a real clown at all.

"I, Leslie Geraci, daughter of Mario Geraci, shall pledge my hand to you… forever," Leslie pledged her loyalty to the dark lord and placed hand on the burning Palantír.

"Are you sure its safe to put my hand on this?" Sung asked nervously. "I might burn."

"Relax Sung, when you place your hand on the Palantír, you won't have to feel anything," Vinnie reassured him.

"Um," Sung shook his head. "You am I kidding." He makes a slight gulp and stares at the burning eye, now speaking in Japanese. "私、キム·ソンヨン、私はあなたに対して私の謙虚な忠誠を誓います _(I, Kim Sung Young, do hereby pledge my humble loyalty to you.)_

As Sun was the last to place his hand on the Palantír, Sauron began to chant in a language, causing smoke and fire to spread all around the cell. Just then, one of the guards Roy McVey, came back and was heavily shocked on what he was seeing.

"What the hell is this?!" McVey exclaimed.

The Four Horsemen turn to face McVey, showing that their eyes were pure black with their irises burning yellow. The smoke and fire all around swirls around them and as seconds pass, they were now wearing shadowy armor and swords that were the color of blood.

"Jeez, Code Nine, we need back up over here!" McVey exclaimed, contacting for help and raising his gun altogether.

Before that could happen, Sung used his power to transform his entire body into a fiery, shadowy form and grabbed both his hands. Vinnie, Leslie, Halftree free themselves from their cell, using the same power Sung used to free himself.

"You are going to be the one who will deliver this important message," Vinnie told him.

"Please, don't," McVey pleaded in horror.

"Sssh, relax," Leslie shushed him.

"Before we go, we must leave something within this cell," Vinnie said.

He strikes the cell door open with his sword and writes an inscription made out of fire. Then, he turns to McVey and walks towards him as Sung held him.

"No, no!" McVey cried out in fear.

"Calm down, now's not the time for fear, that comes later," Vinnie calmed him and pressed his hand on McVey's head.

McVey screamed in agony, and his scream echoed across the prison, waking a lot of prisoners and alerting a number of guards. Now, a lot of shouting and yelling was being heard in every corner of the prison, and the guards, led by Jerome Gerty, rush to the scene and find McVey crawling on the ground scared with his eyes wide open and saying a language that neither the Warden and the guards understood.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul," McVey repeated the words with his head down, not even facing Warden and the prison guards. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

"What's wrong with him?" First guard asked.

"What the hell is he saying?" Second Guard asked.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul," McVey continued to speak the same words with head lowered down.

Warden slowly walked over to McVey and pressed his knee to the ground to find out at him. "McVey, what happened?"

"Ash nazg durbatulûk," McVey continued to the same words he said, not even replying back to the Warden. "Ash nazg gim…"

Warden cut his words off by slapping him in the face and exclaimed. "What the hell happened in here, Roy?!"

"Sssh, you mustn't speak that loud," McVey shushed him fearfully as a lot of sweat was pouring all over his face and turned his eyes sideways. "He's watching."

"Whose watching?!" Warden demanded an answer.

"C-Can't say his name, not here, not yet," McVey said, nodding his head in remembrance. "Yes, he's not ready, but he'll be ready."

"Ready for what, Roy?!" Warden Gerty exclaimed in confusion and continued to get the exact answer from him.

"Ah sir," The First Guard spoke, noticing the writing from the Four Horsemen's cell. "The Four Horsemen are gone."

"What?!" Warden exclaimed. "How did they…" He stopped and out of pure confusion, there was a writing on the wall. "What the hell is this writing on the wall?"

"I don't know, sir," The First Guard answered.

* * *

Onboard a plane, two proud young men named Daniel Thomas Rand and Ward Meachum had just recently came back from a trip from Cambodia and were heading back home to New York since they were missed a lot. Ever since Thanos had wiped 50% of life across the universe, both Meachum and Rand were turned to ashes until they were brought back by Hulk, who undone the Snap. Ward Meachum was wanting to come back home to New York to see his six year old son Wendall, whom he named after Danny's father. Bethany Meachum had given birth to Wendall a few weeks before the Snap and she too turned to ashes along with Jeri Hogarth, Davos Kung, Paul Edmonds, Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, and Joy Meachum.

Ward Meachum is the son of Harold Meachum who, with his sister Joy, spent his entire life building Rand Enterprises to its current position. Meachum carries himself with an arrogant, rude, condescending, and confident air and can come across as spiteful and mean. During his youth, he often bullied Danny Rand and played cruel pranks on him. Not much has changed by the time he became an adult. When Rand returned to New York after surviving a terrible plane crash, Meachum showed the fear that Rand would come to try and take back the Rand Enterprises and cause more problems in his and sister's lives, ultimately refusing to believe Rand's identity. He was willing to have Rand killed to get him out of the picture, which he attempted twice, and later nearly killed Rand himself by pushing him out a window when he came close to entering Harold Meachum's Penthouse. Behind his smugness, Meachum is in truth weak-willed and suffers from an inferior complex. Joy constantly proves to be better than him with business. His father, Harold showed him no love or praise despite Meachum's best attempts to aid him, only forcing him to perform participate in more horrific and morally dubious acts. His inferior complex only got more intense when Harold blatantly showed his favoritism toward Joy over him. Meachum also felt pressure from Joy, who idolized and wanted approval from her brother, which felt as being put on a pedestal by her.

Combined with the stain of secrecy to his father, this led Meachum to continuously take drugs to calm his nerves and inner pain. The combined stress of Harold manipulating his life, keeping Joy in the dark about their father being alive and his drug abuse started to affect his sanity, enough to cause him to kill his own father and dispose of his body while making Rand think that the Hand did it because of Rand's fight with them. His sanity was also affected by his fear and guilt over what he had seen, enough to cause him to talk to the corpses of Alexi and Vando, whose bodies he disposed of on behalf of his father, hallucinating after finding King's severed head with Rand, and imagining blood around him after having killed his father. He wasn't without his virtues. Meachum genuinely cares and love his sister, Joy. He was conflicted by his secrecy to Joy, having been forced to keep Harold's secret for her own safety. After learning the danger his father was becoming due to his resurrection, especially towards Joy, he became devoted to finding a way to destroy his father, even dealing with Bakuto to do so in his desperation. After torturous experiences dealing with his drug withdrawal and Harold's schemes, Meachum has become more humble and confident. Realizing that Harold's scheming would lead to no good for him and his sister, Meachum allied with Rand to take him down. After dealing with Harold, Meachum made his peace with Rand and even offered him to run the company together.

Daniel Thomas Rand is the only child of Wendell Rand, the CEO of Rand Enterprises, and his wife Heather. Stranded in K'un-Lun for fifteen years, Danny Rand has suppressed his emotions most of his life and trained as a living weapon among his strict teachers. This has led him to never fully accept or emotionally vent over his grief surrounding his parents death. Despite obtaining the prestige title of the Iron Fist and his own tremendous martial art abilities, Rand suffers from an identity crisis, in which he feels bound to his duty to protect and serve K'un-Lun as previous Iron Fist's have done before him and destroy the Hand, Rand also sought to discover who he was outside of K'un-Lun's walls yet leaving without telling his masters and friends of his guilt and inner conflict. It's this that occasionally prevents him from unlocking the true power of the Iron Fist. Rand's Survivor's Guilt causes flashbacks to the plane crash which causes him to act more reckless, angered and sporadic in blocking the Iron Fist. It is these memory flashes and the constant hostility that he received when trying to convince his former friends of his identity that caused him to become more threatening and unstable.

Being the youngest of the Defenders and never spending a day outside of K'un-Lun in fifteen years, Rand has a childish and immature personality, causing him to be ignorant to how modern society works and incredibly naive. After fifteen years of being thought dead, Rand did not see the illogic that by returning to New York City, shoeless and unshaven, he would have been confused for a homeless or delusional person except after when he was submitted to a mental institution. His only connection to modern day New York are the several locations he knew when he was young, such as the restaurant his father ate at is where he got takeout for Colleen Wing and him. Whilst his youth, lack of intelligence and forethought makes him easy to be manipulated as well his tendency to act on anger or impulse, Rand's innocence is also his greatest strength, but has a heart and kindness that they all lacked.

Despite, or maybe because of his naïveté, Rand is extremely compassionate. He made sure that, even as a factory payload were all being laid off, they were all compensated at great financial loss to Rand Enterprises. Rand had never killed anyone; even though the Order of the Crane Mother expected him to to defeat the Hand, he only incapacitated most Hand warriors he thought, willingly surrendered from the Da Jue Zhan in order to save Galina Stenkov's life even though it would have caused the Hand to flee New York and refused to kill Madame Gao in China even after it was revealed she murdered his parents, though he threatened her life when Colleen was close to death by the Hand's poisoned weapons. In his anger towards the Hand's manipulations, he was motivated to work on killing Carlos LaMuerto and the Hand. The closest he ever came to truly wanting to murder someone was Harold Meachum over his betrayal and murder of his parents but was eventually saved from this by Ward Meachum, who instead killed Harold.

After Matt Murdock's death and the destruction of Midland Circle, Danny decides to honor his fallen comrade by becoming a vigilante like him. He retains his compassion for others as both he and Colleen helped Misty through her physical therapy and provided Luke a place to stay while hiding from Bushmaster. Since then, upon meeting Luke at Pop's, Danny has become far more relaxed, laid-back and mature in personality. He has also displayed far more emotional wisdom and control than before, noting how Luke was at war with himself. He explains that 'Stillness is power', stopping to look and understand the situation. He also shown some humility, having both acknowledged his past behavior and the advantage he has by being wealthy. This new emotional development has allowed Danny to properly control and summon the Iron Fist at will, something he wasn't able to do in the past.

While he continued to use his powers to protect New York City, Rand was eventually reunited with Davos, who sought his revenge against Rand for abandoning K'un-Lun and leaving it to be destroyed. With the aid of both Joy Meachum and Mary Walker, Davos kidnapped Rand and performed a ceremony to steal the power of the Iron Fist from him, before also crippling Rand. With help from Colleen Wing and Misty Knight, Rand regained his strength and went to stop Davos from continuing his murderous rampage through Chinatown as he slaughtered the members of Yangsi Gonshi and Golden Tigers, eventually deciding that Wing should take over the power of the Iron Fist instead. Upon defeating Davos and giving the Iron Fist over to Wing, Rand left New York with Ward Meachum to investigate Orson Randall, while regaining the power of the Iron Fist once again.

"Wow!" Danny gasped upon waking up.

"Bad dream?" Ward asked.

"No, I just felt something while we were close to home," Danny replied, confused.

"Is it your Iron Fist instincts?" Ward asked.

"No, I mean, yes, but its really strange," Danny sighed. "This is never happened before Ward. I'm just worried."

"About home?" Ward asked him that.

"No," Danny shook his head in an answer.

"Check this out," Ward pointed at the documents left from Orson Randall. "Orson Randall was the one who helped both our dads in the founding of the Rand Enterprises."

"This just doesn't make a lot of sense, Ward," Danny sighed. "We've been tracking this guy for months now. Something tells me in my heart that he doesn't want to be found."

"If that's what he wants, then lets leave it at that," Ward suggested.

"Your right," Danny nodded. "Besides, we're getting tired of this, so, it be best we try and head back home and speak Mr. Cauley."

"Donald won't ring our necks," Ward assured. "I told him that you and I, the sons of the famous founders were going on an important business trip and we wouldn't be back until we replied, so we arranged him and the rest of the board to look after the company, keep it hanging when we come back, make sure all of our profits remain as it is."

"How good is it right now?" Danny asked.

"Megan already told me yesterday that everything is on the right trail and the board is requesting that we share what we did on our secret business trip," Ward explained of the plan.

"We won't mention K'un-Lun," Danny added.

"Right, we won't mention K'un-Lun," Ward scoffed in a bit of laughter.

"I told you it was real," Danny proved how right he was.

"So that's how you survived for all those freaking years," Ward scoffed again. "This is how everything relates to you. How you were lucky. How your mother opened the way for the two of you to survive."

"You know Ward, it relates to everything, on how everything connected between K'un-Lun, our company, and the Hand," Danny scoffed in a bit of laughter. "Its just… weird. Grateful, but weird."

"Speaking of weird, what exactly do you have in mind?" Ward asked.

"Perhaps when I finish with one of our new projects Mr. Cauley gave to us, I'll see if I can look into more on Orson Randall," Danny suggested his idea. "But I'm delaying him, I don't want to put the company down."

"The company has never been down since we left," Ward recalled. "And another, we all turned to ashes and then suddenly, we blip back and five years had passed. God it must've been something"

"Yeah," Danny whispered and changed the subject. "So, how's Joy?"

"We haven't been talking lately," Ward answered with a deep sigh. "Ever since she blipped back alogn with everyone else we knew, we lied to her."

"But she also lied to us, trading one monster for another," Danny nodded his head. "But I know how she felt, she was heart broken, and none of us did anything to fix those strings. What exactly do you think we can do?"

"If Joy comes up to us with a deep apology, she won't bull**** us again, but I know she'll let out her remorse for her past mistakes," Ward said. "As of mine."

"We all make mistakes," Danny said. "Its hard to fix them, but my deepest mistake in leaving K'un-Lun was the worse. I let a monster out of a cage. It followed me back to the home I was born to. It would never stop hunting. It would just stay there and wait for me."

"How is Davos going to ever regret the mistakes he made?" Ward asked about Danny's friend in K'un-Lun.

"He hates me," Danny sighed. "He hated me ever since I left him. It was never like this."

That was when the plane began to shake a bit. Danny was nervous all the time when the plane was shaking since it brought back a lot of memories of the time he came to K'un-Lun. Ward looks out the window and sees the city of New York in the distance.

"So good to be back," Ward sighed in relief. "The city awaits us."

"The city always awaits our return," Danny smiled as he belted up. "Its time to get to work."

"Right behind you," Ward replied, clicking his belt.

* * *

Hours later, Jerome Gerty had just walked out of his office to greet a young woman named Dakota North. Dakota North was the daughter of Samuel J. North, a retired agent of an unnamed American intelligence agency. Little is known about Dakota North's early life, other than at a relatively young age she chose a career as a freelance private investigator. Her business was apparently quite successful, in that it supported four branch offices across the world.

"Ms. North, thank you for coming," Warden Gerty sounding appreciative.

"So whats the situation?" Dakota asked, ready to take her in her investigation.

The doors open, and Dakota followed Jerome across a pathway with empty cells in between them. Dakota was listening to what the Warden was explaining about.

"Just about twelve hours ago, there was a breakout that happened at around 11:00 pm," Warden Gerty explained his story. "Um, four prisoners…" He takes out a file and passes it over to Detective North. "…escaped from this prison and a guard named Roy McVey ended up insane and spoke out an undisclosed language that none of us ever heard before."

"And where is he?" Dakota asked.

"Right now, he's in an infirmary," Warden Gerty said. "We're about to have him transported, but there's somethign else you need to see."

"Show me," Dakota insisted.

The two walk towards the doors and ignore some of the prisoners, who were shouting, cursing, and leaning their hands out of their cells. Eventually, they made it to the cell where the Four Horsemen were once held. Out of pure surprise, Dakota's eyes widen upon seeing this strange inscription that was left.

"What the hell is that?" Dakota asked.

"We don't know," Warden Gerty answered.

"Whatever it is..." Dakota paused and took a few snapshots. "...this could be something."

"Do you think its an ancient language?" Warden Gerty asked, confused.

"I don't know, but whatever this is, we should probably find out more and see," Dakota suggested.

"Excuse me this is a restricted area!" One of the guards shouted.

Dakota North and Warden Gerty turn around to spot a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Phil Coulson, with Sif at his side. Among the team that accompanied Coulson and Sif were Agents Cecilio Farrell, Aundray Phelps, Veronica King, Ellis Love, Richard Anderson, and Anish Rao.

"I'm sorry for this, but, I think we do have clearance to enter here," Agent Coulson said.

"And who are you?" Warden Gerty asked, approaching the lead agent.

"Phillip Jamie Coulon, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., but call me Phil," Agent Coulson introduced himself.

"Pleasure is mine Phil, but you don't have any business here," Warden Gerty said, trying to get them out.

"Well its our business to take care of this situation at hand," Agent Coulson said.

"Mr. Coulson," Dakota spoke up, but realized he was an agent. "Agent Coulson. I'm already in possession in this, Mr. Gerty already hired me to take careo f this, unless if you have a warrant that you clearance to take care of this, I would like to see it."

"Hate to tell you this, but its classified," Agent Coulson smiled.

"Then I think its time for you and friends to leave," Dakota smiled back. "Will take care of this and you... stay out of the way."

"We recently received word about this," Agent Love told her. "We believe this might involve with enhancements, especially those who are gifted."

While both sides were arguing, Sif had just walked over to the cell on where the Four Horsemen were. Out of pure shock, she saw the inscription that was left. She walked closer to the wall and laid her hand on it. A pure sight of horror twitched around her eyes and immediately walked out of the cell.

"Listen, I'm making this very clear, unless if you want us to call security, I would suggest to take the nearest exit and leave," Warden Gerty said.

"Coulson!" Sif called.

"What is it?" Agent Coulson asked.

"I know what the inscription is," Sif answered immediately with fear in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Mordor was a vast barren realm filled with utter darkness and located in the south-east of the Westlands east of Gondor. The land was protected from three sides by mountain ranges, arranged roughly rectangularly: Ered Lithui in the north, and Ephel Dúath in the west until turned to the east, forming a southern range. A narrow pass led through Ephel Dúath and the city of Minas Ithil was guarding that; an even more difficult pass was guarded by the fortress of Cirith Ungol. Another known fortress was Durthang in northern Ephel Dúath. In the north-west corner of Mordor, the deep valley of Udûn was the only entrance for armies, and that is where Sauron built the Black Gate of Mordor. In front of the Morannon lay the Dagorlad. The southern part of Mordor, Nurn, was slighly more fertile, and moist enough to carry the inland sea of Núrnen. Nurn was made somewhat fertile because the ash blown from Mount Doom left its soil nutrient rich, thus allowing dry-land farming. To the west of Mordor was the narrow land of Ithilien with the great river Anduin, to the east Rhûn, and to the south-east, Khand. The main fortress that stood at the foothills of Ered Lithui was known to be Barad-Dûr.

Barad-Dûr, also known as the Dark Tower, was the chief fortress of Sauron, on the Plateau of Gorgoroth in Mordor. Known in Black Speech as Lugbúrz, the Eye of Sauron kept watch over Middle-earth from its highest tower. It was built upon the end of a long southern spur of the Ered Lithui in the northern part of the Plateau of Gorgoroth. It stood about 30 miles east of Mount Doom and about 100 miles southeast of the Black Gate. There was both a road leading north to the Black Gate and Sauron's road to the Sammath Naur leading west to Mount Doom. The latter ran from the Dark Tower's western gate over a deep abyss, the plain and around the mountain to the dark entrance of the Chambers of Fire. The Dark Tower was the greatest fortress ever built since the Fall of Angband. It was founded upon a mighty iron mountain throne above immeasurable pits and appeared even blacker and darker than the mantling clouds and shades in which it stood. It was immeasurably strong with its countless gargantuan towers, walls and battlements and was made of very hard and unbreakable substances. Usually it was described as made of steel, iron or adamant. It had gaping gates, great courts and dungeons with deep and terrible prisons.

Endless screams was heard on top of the dark tower of Barad-Dûr. One of the Four Horsemen Leslie Geraci, remaining inside her armor and helmet, enters one of the chambers of Barad-Dûr that was filled with machines designed to torture prisoners. She walks all around the chamber as many Orcs, Hobgoblins, Uruks, Goblins, Sneepers, Sakaarans, Rock Trolls, were doing their jobs. Their, she approaches a wide rack that was burning hot. Inside the rack was a creature, who was screaming in pain due to hours of long torture by the guards.

"You know, I really don't admire this," Leslie said in her own hollow voice, ignoring the screams. "We will find out once you break and you will have no other choice but to cooperate." She grabs the creature's chin and squeezes it tight. "You will tell us where the ring is… Gollum."

"No… no… don't hurts us," Gollum wailed. "Precious. Must not tell where the precious is. Yes, we promised."

"No more games!" Leslie yelled fiercely at him and continued to squeeze his chin. "We're through with your lies and riddles! How long are you going to keep this up?! The more we burn you up, the more you croak!" She sighs and lowers his voice. "I'm not going to ask you again; where… is… the ring?"

Gollum tried as much to resist and scream at the same time, but at that moment he finally answered his question. "Shire! Baggins!"

Leslie paused and looked at the creature. Believing his words, she turns to the guards. "Release him."

Then at a split moment, Leslie turns into her fiery-shadowy mist form and flies through the air and reaches to the very top of the tower where the Eye of Sauron was hovering and staring directly outside Mordor's borders. Leslie returns back to her form to meet her master. Tendrils of flame wrapped around the Dark Lord and Leslie bends her right knee to address to her master.

"My lord, I bring news," Leslie informed his master. "The creature has revealed the location of the ring and its bearer. It is in the Shire."

"You have served me well!" Sauron thundered in a very loud voice which was like a whisper. "It is time for it to awaken and hear my call!"

"And what of the ring bearer?" Leslie asked.

"Send the Nazgûl," Sauron ordered. "All of them."

"It would be easy for the Four Horsemen to take care of the job master," Leslie offered to take care of the job. "I can…"

"You will remain here and help command our armies once our allies arrive," Sauron ordered. "Do as your master commands."

"Yes, my lord," Leslie complied to her master's command.

* * *

Minas Morgûl, formerly known as Minas Ithil, was the twin city of Minas Tirith. In its prime, Minas Ithil was a beautiful place. The moon cast silver light throughout the courtyards and streets, and reflected off the marble walls, so that it seemed to shine. The houses also shone white. The city also had one tall tower, with many windows, that rotated slowly. The city was accessed by a road, which was said to gleam like the city's white marble walls, running over a bridge as it crossed Imlad Morgul. Large meadows were placed on both banks of the stream. When it was taken by the forces of evil, the beauty was replaced by terror. The lovely white light was replaced by a sickly corpse-pale light, the meadows were filled with sick pale flowers, and Imlad Morgul began to steam cold poisonous vapors. At the head of the bridge crossing the stream the bestial and human figures that stood there were corrupted.

After the destruction of Númenor, Isildur and Anárion, the sons of Elendil, landed in Gondor. Isildur built Minas Ithil near the mountainous border of Mordor from where he would rule the fief of Ithilien; while Anárion built Minas Anor to rule over the fief of Anórien. Minas Ithil housed a palantír, the Ithil-Stone. Even when Sauron returned after escaping Númenor's destruction, he attacked the exiles of Númenor, and his forces took Minas Ithil by storm, but was defeated by the Last Alliance. However, during the Third Age and ten years after fleeing from Dol Guldur, Minas ithil was under siege by Sauron's armies and the city was know known as Minas Morgûl.

The Four Horsemen gather together and stand on top of the main gate of Minas Morgûl. Knowing their mission in New York had been a failure, they would continue on with their master's grand plan in conquering the universe and prepare for war against those who would oppose the Dark Lord. They remained silent and looked down to see the main gate of the city opening. Coming out were nine black-hooded riders that were mounted on their horses and prepared their long journey from Mordor to the Shire. Each rider wore metal, spiked boots and are clothed and robed and hooded in black, and no face was visible. They were known as the Nazgûl, an order of nine immortal Human Kings who were corrupted by the rings of power and became the highest servants of the Dark Lord Sauron throughout the Second and Third Age. They were known as Sauron's most terrible servants, and often travelled on black horses or their fellbeasts, wearing black cloaks and hauberks of silver mail. They are described as being strongest when The Dark Lord has possession of the One Ring. Their names were Er-Mûrazôr, Khamûl, Suladân I, Helm Hammerhand, Riya, Yuka, Gothmog, Morgomir, and Talion.

Er-Mûrazôr, known in Middle-Earth as the Witch-King of Angmar, is the mightiest of the nine Ringwraiths and Sauron's highest ranking officer. The Númenórean Er-Mûrazôr was the most gifted and powerful of the many great Lords of Númenor. Although only a prince, his might outshone all but a few of Númenor's Kings and, in the end, he lived longer than any of the Adan. Mûrazôr's tale covers over six and a half millennia and is one of Man's great tragedies. He was born in S.A. 1820 in the port city of Andunie in the province of Andustar on the island of Númenor. As the second son of King Tar-Ciryatan and the younger brother of Tar-Atanamir the Great, he traced his lineage to the first King, Elros Tar-Minyatur. His mother gave him the name 'Tindomul', for he was born during a solar eclipse and his hair was blacker than any she had ever seen. Those Lords of Tar-Ciryatan's court who favored the use of Adûnaic called him Er-Mûrazôr. Like his brother, the proud and greedy heir to the throne, Er-Mûrazôr supported his father's ambitions and lobbied for the increased exploitation of Middle-Earth. Always aggressive and fiery, Er-Mûrazôr resolved to leave home and found his own empire in the vulnerable expanse of Middle-earth. He assembled a small fleet and set sail for Middle-earth in the spring of SA 1880. The sixty-year-old Prince landed at Vinyalonde in Eriador, at the mouth of the Gwathlo in Enedhwaith. There, he debarked at the ancient haven amidst little celebration and, within weeks, he engaged in a brief struggle for dominance over the strategic port. His plans to carve out a kingdom in the fertile lands that Sauron's hordes ravaged in the war with the Elves failed, forcing Er-Mûrazôr and his followers to voyage southward.

Two years later, his ships dropped anchor in Umbar, where the Númenórean Lord proclaimed himself King. Although successful in wresting control from the local colonists, he ruled only for a few months. The Númenórean adventurer's pretensions of rule faced an inevitable and overwhelming challenge from his father, Tar-Ciryatan, who ordered his recalcitrant son to return home to Númenor. Mûrazôr refused to follow the King's bidding, but he dared not remain in Umbar in defiance of the edict from Armenelos. Sauron perceived the Prince's displeasure and offered him a means to achieve his goals. The Dark Lord realized that both Mûrazôr and his older brother Atanamir sought to hold onto their youth, and that they feared aging more than any corporeal foe. Atanamir showed his terror of death when he later refused to surrender the Sceptre of Númenor until he died. The Black Prince, on the other hand, exhibited this fear by speaking openly of his bitterness toward the immortal Elves to whom he was related. Ever vigilant and perceptive, the Dark Lord corrupted Mûrazôr by bringing the dissatisfied Númenórean to Mordor. The Black Prince went to Barad-dûr and became a pupil of Sauron. Through out the years, he expanded his knowledge of enchantments and spell-casting, becoming an exceedingly powerful Sorceror. Mûrazôr's knowledge of the Black Arts was second only to Sauron's, and he quickly rose to become the Dark Lord's most trusted lieutenant. His lessons learned, he submitted his spirit to his Master, who gave him a Ring of Power in SA 1998. The first of the nine Nazgûl, the Black Prince was known thereafter as the Witch-King.

While the Witch-King of Angmar declares himself as a leader amongst the nine, the second Nazgûl was Khamûl, also known as the Black Easterling. Born at Laeg Goak in the Farthest East in SA 1744, Khamûl was the son of Mûl Tanûl, the High-lord of the Wômaw. His mother, Klêa, was popular despite her Shay heritage, but died while the young heir was only seven. His people had descended from the remnants of the First Tribe of Cuivienen, the same lineage that produced the Edain of western Middle-Earth. Proud and desperate, Khamûl sought help elsewhere and turned to his age-old ally Dardarian. Dardarian met Khamûl at the Isle of Sunrises, at the easternmost point in the Middle Land. There, the Elf-queen seduced her stepson, using her exceptional beauty and charm and, most importantly, an offer of immortality. Khamûl agreed to an alliance between the Wômaw and Dardarien's Avar kingdom of Helkanen. This union led to Númenórean concessions the following year, preventing any outright conquest and relegating Dúnadan interests to centers of commercial rather than strategic value.

Unfortunately for the Wômaw, Dardarian's pact led to the downfall of the Hionvor. Unbeknownst to Khamûl, Dardarian served Sauron of Mordor. In S.A. 1996, only a year after the First Acknowledgement, Khamûl accepted the instrument that conferred the gift promised by his lover. Taking one of the Nine Rings of Men, Khamûl became the immortal slave of the Lord of the Rings. His reign over Wômawas Drûs ended abruptly. Khamûl disappeared from Laeg Goak in the spring of S.A. 1997, after nearly seven months of virtual isolation from his people and his court. These seven months were marked by palace intrigue and a bloody transition to a new order. Over three dozen of the Hionvor's trusted advisers perished in a purge that nearly ruined the kingdom. The outer Hiona gathered in preparation for a revolt, and Kómul departed in favor of a Númenórean supported faction led by his cousin Âon. Almost no one in Wômawas Drûs realized the critical nature of their King's abdication, but Kómul's dethronement probably saved the Wômaw from the Shadow. The deposed monarch could do little more than swear a vengeful oath, a curse that he would act upon a millennia later.

The third rider of the Nazgûl was Suladân I. Born in the kingdom of Harad, his mother died from childbirth and was left under the care of his father, a member of the King's Men. Years after when his grandfather returned to Númenór with the Dark Lord Sauron as a hostage, Suladân was to learn from his father about the policies of the King's Men and majority to oppose the Ban of the Valar. During his tutoring sessions inside one of the the city's libraries, he was tutored by a young human man, who revealed himself to be one of the messengers who worshipped the Valar and a loyal ally to the Faithful, a faction of Númenóreans who remained friendly with the Elves and the Valar. Rather than ignoring his pleas, Suladân chose to listen and learn a lot on what the messenger told him.

His father learned of what he had been doing for the past couple of years and was sentenced to be locked away for three days while his tutor was executed under the orders of the king. He was released a few days later and was given a lesson from his father that those who chose to remain loyal to Valar and turn aside from the policies are to be arrested and executed. Angered over his mentor's death, Suladân saw in his father as a very tyrannical man and planned to usurp his rule since he feared that rebelling against the Valar for lead to certain punishment for defying the ban. As he followed what his mentor left for him, he taught many dissidents in every part of the kingdom about mortality and wisdom. He would learn from his father that he and the King's Men were now being incited to worship Melkor and sacrifice any person who were members of the Faithful due to Sauron corrupting the King's Men. Angered by this, Suladân considered that as an act of treason and insanity, and so forged a resistance to remove his father out of power and prevent any more sacrifices. The resistance was a success, in which Suladân confronted his father with his people that followed him. Rather than killing him, Suladân chose to show mercy and banished his father as punishment. With that, Suladân became the new ruling king.

Following the destruction of Númenór, Suladân was deeply angered and believed that Sauron was responsible for its destruction. Now in command of his father's armies, Suladân led his people to confront Sauron and his followers. He also came across one of the nine Nazgûl Jí Indûr and his forces. Suladân slew him in combat by slicing his hand off with the Ruling Ring of Power. Upon arriving at the fortress, the brave King called the Dark Lord out to face him. As the front doors open, he and his forces were ready to confront the Dark Lord face-to-face, but by surprise, the Dark Lord surrendered and offered the same Ring of Power that belonged to Jí Indûr. The temptation was too great, and Suladân accepted the offer and moved Sauron from the position of enemy to advisor. Believing he won, he was deceived when Sauron set him up as the king's advisor and began steadily corrupting him which granted the king immortality. He returned home to the capital city to announce his victory to his people, but would fall completely under Sauron's will and fade away to become one of the new Nazgûl to serve the dark lord forever. His rule over Harad didn't last long when his own people, including Messengers of the Valar and members of the Faithful, sought to rid Sauron and free their beloved king from the Dark Lord's power. This forced Sauron to call in an army of Haradrim warriors from different tribes to lay siege on the city and bring it to ruin.

The fourth of the riders was Helm Hammerhand, who was known in history as the ninth king to rule the great nation of Rohan and his life was a tragedy. Helm Hammerhand was the son of King Gram and Queen Marcswith of Rohan. In life, Hammerhand was a powerful but known in Rohan to be a very grim man, who resented fools and did not suffer them gladly, which caused him to make enemies both outside his kingdom and court, as well as within in. As he himself stated, he was a great hunter, having hunted every beast in Mordor. Described a grim man of great strength, Hammerhand was a legend on the battlefield, revered for his stamina which caused some to believe he had the capacity to fight for days on end without rest, with nothing but his own hands as his weapons. At a young age, Helm married a beautful Rohirrim woman named Éowyn Ethelfléd and would go on to have four children; Haleth Helmson, Bérnwyn, Háma Helmson, and Aelda. Helm loved his children and taught them the values to defend Rohan from any evil that would dare to invade the land. His sister Hild would give birth to a son named Fréaláf Hildeson a few months after Haleth was born.

During his reign as King, a man named Freca, a Dunlending with Rohirric blood planned to have his son, Wulf, marry Aelda. At the same time, a powerful Rohirrim warlord known as Siric had recently rescued Bérnwyn from being killed by a group of Dunlendings. He rode to Edoras with her and proposed the exact same thing in offering to marry Bérnwyn since he truly loved her while Freca and Wulf brought a great force of their men, planning to threaten the King to comply with his demands, but Helm Hammerhand smote him with his fist and Freca died soon thereafter. He also refused to allow Siric to marry his daughter and rejected the Warlord's plea. The King of the Riddermark then declared Siric, Wulf, his family, and all their kin and allies to be enemies of Rohan.

Four years later, Helm had recently been at war with Wulf, who planning his revenge on the king for murdering his father. As Wulf led an army of Dunlendings to invaded Rohan from the northwest, just as an allied Easterling army struck across the Anduin, Rohan was nearly at Wulf's mercy, for the Riders could not defeat both enemies. The Rohirrim had to flee into the vales of Ered Nimrais, despite fact that the heights were gripped by the chilly air of the First Long Winter and Rohan would soon be overrun. At some point, Helm came into conflict with Ûvatha Achef, one of the nine Nazgûl that swore their loyalty to Sauron. The mighty king slew him in conflict and even cut off his enemy's hand which held the Ring of Power.

King Helm wasn't willing to lose hope in losing his kingdom to the enemy, so he decided to focus on his own plans to overwhelm the enemy. However, he decided to travel to Aldburg and bring his daughter Bérnwyn to be safe. While riding through the forest with his daughter, Helm suddenly came face-to-face with Siric, who told him that he should've been honorable in offering his daughter's hand to him since he wanted to make peace and prevent any more bloodshed from happening. Before Helm could do anything to defend his daughter and himself, Siric was quick to order his own Rohirrim archers to open fire him down with a flurry of arrows at point blank. Left to die, Helm was found by his son Haleth, who was leading a very large cavalry of riders that had just defeated a force of Dunlendings near the river Isen. He was safely brought back to Edoras and suffered in great pain while his fellow doctors and nurses were doing everything they could to help him. Nearing the end of his life, Helm was visited by Sauron (in the guise of his fair form Annatar) and Celebrimbor Telperinquar, who were here to offer him power and a way to be saved from dying. Weakly accepting their offer, Sauron placed the Ring of Power on the king's hand, and promised it will provide Bérnwyn's safe return. As the Ring of Power rapidly made him renewed, he would fall under its dark influence.

Filled with vengeance, Helm planned to rescue his daughter from Siric's clutches and swore to kill him for what he did. However, even while Haleth, Fréaláf, Háma, Aelda, Fréawyn, Captain Fréan were concerned and worried of the King's madness and that there should be better way to resolve this without any bloodshed, Helm ignored their pleas and ordered Haleth to stay behind to defend Edoras from any incoming enemies while he, along with Háma and Captain Fréan, led a large battalion of Rohirrim soldiers to lay siege on Snowbourn and rescue Bérnwyn from the Warlord who had taken her.

While his son Háma had been busy fighting outside the city, Helm and Fréan led a small handful of troops to confront Siric in his chamber. Even while Bérnwyn pleaded her lover not to fight her father and Siric warning the King that by killing him would start a war, Helm ignored his warning and plea, and openly declared that war had already come to him and his people for betraying Rohan. He then proceeded to kill Siric just before swinging at his enemy with his great war hammer. However, in an attempt to stop her father, his own daughter Bérnwyn stepped forward in front of his hammer, causing him to accidentally strike her down and kill her. Infuriated, her proceeded to take his hammer and kill both friend and foe alike in the chamber where his daughter died, even going as far as to kill Fréan, who desperately tried to calm him down. After the siege was over, Helm carried his daughter down the steps while his son Háma was horrified to have seen Bérnwyn slain. He then returned to Edoras with his son and the remaining troops that fought in the siege, and buried his daughter out of horror and grief, and swore that he will destroy all of his enemies to avenge her death. He and his younger son led a cavalry of riders to the Crossings of Isen and were ambushed by an army of Dunlendings. Helm unleashed his fury upon the eyes of his enemies and killed as many that came to him and would not stop until they were all perished. His son was able to calm him down and pleaded him to retreat since they were being overwhelmed.

Despite the Ring's power over him, Helm listened to his son's plea and ordered a retreat. Eventually, Helm and his son led their forces and a large number of villagers to seek refuge in the old fortress called the Hornburg at Helm's Deep. Keeping the fortress fully guarded and protected, Helm sought to tell his son the truth on how he slew Bérnwyn, but before that could happen, a group of Rohirrim scouts rode to the Hornburg to inform the King that Edoras was under siege. Hearing this, he immediately rallied as many soldiers to follow him and ride to Edoras to aid his son, but that was when a large army of Dunlendings arrived and besieged the fortress. Realizing that he could not escape to join his Haleth and his forces in Edoras, Helm had to stay and defend the fortress until the enemy was defeated. Upon learning that his son Haleth fell defending the doors of the Golden Hall, Helm continued to fall more through anger, despair, and grief as he fought against the enemy. He and his son continued to hold the fortress during the Long Winter. As more Dunlendings continued to come, the powerful King would always blow his great war-horn, and broke through the Dunlending ranks, clad in white, stalking men like a Snow Troll and slaying them with his bare hands.

A year later, his son Háma led by a small force of soldiers and volunteers to search for food, but they were lost in a terrible blizzard and never seen again. This caused Helm to become even more fierce and terrible. The Hornburg held a large war-horn, and whenever it was blown, Helm continued to break through the Dunlending ranks, slaying many of them that he sees. Every time the horn was heard, it would fill the Dunlendings with fear which causes them to react. At some point before the Long Winter ended, Helm went on to fight by himself and engage a small force Dunlendings while most turned away in fear and retreated back to Edoras and Dunland. He suddenly disappeared during a terrible snowstorm and did not return. His soldiers spent days searching for their lost king until they managed to find him frozen in the snow still standing, his eyes open, and ready to fight against his foe.

The fifth and sixth of the Nazgûl were Riya and Yuka, twin sisters who were the daughters of Sagong, the ruling Emperor of Shen. These powerful warriors were sent to Mordor for conquest by their father. There, they waged a war against two of the Nazgûl whose armies they defeated and whose rings they took for themselves. Upon returning to Shen, they were welcomed back to a grand triumph, though they soon became corrupted by the influence of their Rings of Power. They overthrew their father and assumed control of his throne. Ultimately they became servants of Sauron, who led them back to Mordor where they served him for many years.

The last of the Nazgûl was an honorable man named Talion. Like Helm Hammerhand, Suladân, Gothmog, Talion's life was a very deep tragedy. Before his fall, Talion was born to a wealthy noble family that lived in the fertile region of Lossarnach. He had three older brothers, two older sisters, and one younger brother. His mother Loreth died from an illness when he turned twelve and his father Dîrsael was murdered by his brother-in-law for accusing him of his sister's death. This left Talion and his siblings as orphans and lived under the care of their beloved aunt. For many years when evil was slowly rising and enemies invading Gondor's borders, Talion and his siblings trained to be one of the most skillful fighters to defend Gondor's borders from Haradrim, Easterlings, Variags, and worst of all, the Black Númenóreans who all paid homage to the Dark Lord Sauron. Two of his elder brothers and one of his elder sisters, including friends, were killed during the fight, leaving Talion and his surviving siblings to openly grieve to them. Even as siblings chose were living separately in different parts within Gondor, Talion sought to live in the region of Ithilien in hopes to fight alone rather than losing friends and family that way. That was when he fell in love with a beautiful young woman named Ioreth, daughter of Gereth and Hallas while he attended his younger brother's wedding at Imloth Melui.

At some point after he married Ioreth, Talion got into a fight with a noble who was assaulting Ioreth and killed him by accident. Talion was branded a criminal and was to be sentenced to death while his wife, friends, and siblings were defending him. His life was saved when Ioreth pleaded with her parents to prevent her husband from being turned in and revealed she was pregnant. In order to save Talion, Hallas claimed to have done it for his daughter's sake, Ioreth's father explained he was offered a position guarding The Black Gate, and he decided to send Talion and Ioreth there. Thanks to his father-in-law, Talion would assume a vacant post among the Rangers of Gondor and stationed himself at the Black Gate, the gateway into the realm of Mordor. There, Talion lived at the outpost with his wife and son, whom they named him Dirhael. Talion and Ioreth raised their son at The Black Gate, and there Talion taught his son skills to let him become a soldier, though Ioreth disapproved of this, saying there were other things he could become like a flute player, suggestions which Talion laughed off. Talion had also celebrated events such as anniversaries of his marriage with his wife at the Black Gate as well, during one of which they discussed the possibility of leaving the gate, and Ioreth asked Talion if he had spoken with her father about this. Talion said that Ioreth's father refused, and he was still stubborn, causing Ioreth to suggest they leave anyway as she was tired of hiding at the Gate.

That was when a vicious attack was launched by Sauron, who sent his followers and armies to reclaim Mordor once again. Talion fought bravely to defend his wife and son, and the inhabitants to prevent the enemy from coming. While he failed to protect his wife, who was held by the Tower of Sauron at sword point, Talion was forced to comply, only to get beaten down when he tried to reach his wife. Dragged and beaten, Talion was at the very top of the Black Gate being held by Sauron's loyal servants, who also brought Dirhael and Ioreth. When the Hand of Sauron draws his sword and proceeded to cut the throats of both Dirhael and Loreth, Talion was the last one to be sacrificed and died, but it was not the end for him. He was revived by Celebrimbor, an immensely powerful Wraith; where the two joined forces and began a quest for vengeance on those responsible for the death of his loved ones. With the aid of some allies and foes, Talion was successful in tracking down and slaying the Hammer of Sauron, Tower of Sauron, and the finally the Hand of Sauron, avenging his wife and son. Despite wanting to move on and reunite with his family, Talion continued to remain in the physical plane and declared his intention to create a new Ring of Power.

Together, Talion and Celebrimbor were successful in forging a new ring, a pure one that is not corrupt, but when Celebrimbor was captured by the spider Shelob due to her fear on what Talion and Celebrimbor planned to do, Talion was forced to give her the ring so that he can save Celebrimbor. With this ring Shelob sees into the future, she sends Talion and Celebrimbor to Minas Ithil to reclaim the Palantir, but all that failed when it was already delivered to the enemy and Minas Ithil had fallen under the enemy. Once the Witch-king seized Minas Ithil, Talion was able to save Shelob, who returns the Ring to him and tells him that the fate of Middle-earth is in his hands. With the Ring back in his possession, Talion begins to use its power to dominate Orcs and build his army, defeat the Balrog Tar Goroth, help Ratbag defeat a traitor, and hunt the Nazgûl alongside a skillful elven assassin named Eltariel. Eventually, Talion builds up enough strength to assault Sauron's fortress directly. During the battle, Talion faces Isildur, now corrupted into a Nazgûl. Talion manages to defeat Isildur, and he and Celebrimbor use the New Ring's power to break Sauron's hold to him. Celebrimbor attempts to dominate Isildur, but is stopped by Talion, who horrified by this and frees Isildur by killing him. Celebrimbor lashes out angrily that Isildur would have been a valuable asset to their cause, leading Talion to realize that Celebrimbor's desire for revenge and thirst for power has corroded all reason, and that if he obeys, a Bright Lord will rule over Middle-Earth instead of a dark one. Talion refuses to follow Celebrimbor's orders any more, causing the wraith to abandon him, possessing and giving his ring to Eltariel instead.

Without Celebrimbor, Talion slowly dies and decided it was time for him to reunite with his family, but is visited by Shelob in a vision. Shelob informs him that if Talion had gone on to fight Sauron, they'd have succeeded and Celebrimbor would have enslaved Sauron and marched on to conquer the rest of Middle-earth. She implores Talion to continue to fight to contain the darkness within Mordor as she was only out to prevent the rise of Celebrimbor and Tailon succeeded in that. Deciding to put his fate in his own hands, Talion picks up the Ring of Power Isildur was wearing to preserve his own life. He then uses the power of Isildur's Ring to assault and seize Minas Morgul, defeating the Witch-king in the process. Talion then takes possession of the Palantir and observes Celebrimbor and Eltariel making their assault on Sauron. The two manage to gain the upper hand and Celebrimbor attempts to dominate Sauron, only for Sauron to cut off Eltariel's ring finger and merge himself with Celebrimbor. As a result, Sauron and Celebrimbor remain trapped in Sauron's tower in the form of a flaming eye as their spirits continue to battle for dominance. Talion decides to use Minas Morgul as a fortress to keep Sauron's forces contained in Mordor and out of Middle Earth for as long as he can. By doing, Tailon hopes that by keeping Mordor in a constant state of war that the rest of Middle Earth will prepare for the coming of Sauron, but as decades passed, Talion eventually succumbs to the corruption of Isildur's ring and joins Sauron's forces as a Nazgûl, replacing Isildur.

Many inhabits in Middle-Earth never learned about the existence of the Nazgûl or who they are. The only beings who knew about them were the Light Elves, for they saw how difficult it was to kill them since they were bound under the will of the Dark Lord like the Four Horsemen.

* * *

Elsewhere, Gandalf had been spending months in traveling south, west, east, and north in every country, kingdom, and realm of Middle-Earth to search for answers about Bilbo's funny and magic ring that he kept for years since his adventure to the east. He feared that the ring he kept was evil when he heard the word 'precious' from him, and he remembering hearing that word before from someone who could've possibly had it before. His answers to solving the puzzle was getting closer then ever, so he decided to pay a visit to the kingdom of Gondor. Gondor carried a lot of history within the world of Arda. It was known to be the southern kingdom of the Númenóreans in Middle-Earth. Before the Downfall of Númenor, the region that would become Gondor was home to many Númenórean colonists, who either mingled with the indigenous Middle Men if they were friendly, or dispersed them into Ras Morthil, Dunland, and Drúadan Forest. Dwarves and Light Elves also settled in the nation, building their own cities in the kingdom. The Dwarves built their greatest city in the White Mountains and the elves built the city of Edhellond. The land on which Gondor was founded was more fertile than the more northerly areas of Middle-Earth, and therefore it already had a fairly large population and settlements, including a well-established city and haven called Pelargir, founded by the Faithful Númenóreans.

Long ago during the Second Age, the refugees from Númenor led by Isildur and Anárion were given a warm reception upon their arrival by those Númenórean colonists. Those north of the river Anduin accepted Elendil's claim to kingship over them, being a heir of the Faithful Lords of Andúnie. After their arrival and acceptance by the people, Isildur and Anárion put themselves to the task of ordering their realm. Isildur took the area then known as Ithilien and built the tower of Minas Ithil near the realm of Mordor, and within its walls he planted a seedling of the White Tree of Númenor that he had taken before its burning. Anárion raised the tower of Minas Anor on the other side of Anduin's floodplain as a bulwark against the Dunlendings. In between their cities, the brothers founded Osgiliath, their capital, from which they jointly reigned; these three cities also housed three of the Palantíri, the Seeing Stones that the Faithful had taken with them from Númenor, to maintain contact with Elendil and the other areas under their control. As for the Dúnedain, they were at first unaware that Sauron had survived the disastrous downfall, but soon after, the Dark Lord launched an attack on Minas Ithil, which forced Isildur into a retreat. Sauron took the fortress and burned the White Tree that had grown there, but Isildur saved one of its seedlings and took it and his family on a ship down the Anduin. He sailed to the north to confer with Elendil about these events. Anárion remained in Gondor and continued to hold Osgiliath. He also managed to push back Sauron's forces to the mountain range of Ephel Dúath, but Sauron began to gather reinforcements, among whom were a large number of Black Númenóreans, and the humans of Gondor knew that their realm was in great danger of being destroyed unless aid came.

Elendil reacted to the threat of Sauron by combining forces with Gil-Galad the Elven-king to make the Last Alliance of Middle-Earth. Their armies marched southeast from Arnor and Gil-Galad's realm of Lindon. Supported by the forces of Gondor, Lórinand, Mirkwood and the dwarves of the Ered Luin and Khazad-Dûm, the Alliance fought a great battle in Mordor. The armies of Elendil and Gil-Galad were victorious, and entered Mordor itself, where they laid a siege on Sauron's Tower of Barad-Dûr for months. During this time, Anárion was killed by a rock thrown from the Tower that broke his helm. The siege ended when Sauron himself emerged from Barad-Dûr to fight the Alliance. Once the battle was, the long Second Age came to an end, Isildur built a secret tomb for his father on the mountain Amon Anwar. He also aided his nephew Meneldil, who was now King, in reorganizing Gondor. He then planted the seedling of the White Tree that he had saved in Minas Ithil, and brought to Minas Anor (later known as Minas Tirith), and it endured for several centuries. After these acts, Isildur left Gondor in the third year of the Third Age with the intent of ruling his father's kingdom of Arnor.

Throughout the Third Age, Gondor's power and wealth increasingly grew. Its power would continue to grow into the 9th century of the Third Age. While the power of Gondor's sister kingdom Arnor peaked during the 9th century, when it broke into various successor states, Gondor's greatest glory was yet to come, but the line of the Kings would fail. This happened during the Angmar War, in which King Eärnil and his son Prince Eärnur were leading a fleet of their armies to aid the people of Arthedain that were fighting against Er-Mûrazôr's army. However, by the time that they arrived, Eärnil and King Arvedui had both perished, leaving Eärnur devastated and wanted to kill Er-Mûrazôr in order to avenge his father's death. By the time he mastered his horse and return, the Witch-king had fled. Before Eärnur would follow, he was stopped by an elf, who then prophesied to him that it was better that he not fight the Lord of the Nazgûl because "never by the hand of man shall he fall". Eärnur ascended to the throne of Gondor throughout the war and sought to use his method in confronting the Nazgûl for killing his father. He then led his armies to aid the remnants of Arthedain to stand against Er-Mûrazôr's armies that had taken the city of Fornost Erain. Eärnur confronted Er-Mûrazôr during the battle and was never heard from again, in which the Line of Anárion was shattered.

After the disappearance of Eärnur, there was no proof that the last king was dead, and no claimant had enough support to be accepted as his successor. Following the end of the Angmar War which led to the defeat of the Nazgûl, the realm was governed by a long line of hereditary Stewards. Whenever there was a new Steward, he would swear an oath to yield rule of Gondor back to the King, in essence only an heir of Isildur, if he should ever return. In Gondor there was no one who could claim descent from Isildur in direct line, and the northern line of Arnor had effectively disappeared, so this oath was not considered seriously.

Passing through the borders of Gondor, Gandalf makes his way to the city of Minas Tirith, one of the ten cities of the kingdom. Minas Tirith, originally known as Minas Anor, was the main capital of the southern kingdom of Gondor and the seat of its Kings and ruling Stewards. It was densely populated with Gondorian Aakon, Axi-Tun, Carmondians, Centaurs, Dakkamites, Gigantians, Hibers, Humans, Kronans, Krylorians, Minotaurs, Olog-Hai, and Orcs who were either civilians, workers, guards, or soldiers, and the entire land area of the city was over 369.75 mi², which was a bit bigger than New York City and San Francisco. The city was built behind the southern parts of the White Mountains with seven massive, concentric tiers cut on the city culminating in the Citadel at the summit. The outer wall was called the City Wall. Each of the seven levels stood 100 feet higher than the one below it and was surrounded by a white wall. Each wall held a gate, and each gate faced a different direction: only the great gate and that of the seventh level faced east. The gate to the second level faced southeast, and that to the third faced northeast; so altering between the two such that the path up through the levels wound to and from rather than following a straight line. An outcropping of rock as high as the seventh level bisected all the lower levels except the lowest on the line of the Great Gate. Massive tunnels were built by the dwarves, so that many civilians of Minas Tirith could pay a visit to dwarven city.

After approaching the main gate, the guards on top noticed his arrival and opened the gate for him to enter. He quickly dismounts from his horse and leaves him under the care of two female guards. He walks through Minas Tirith and had trouble passing through countless civilians and guards that were all walking about, talking, and laughing at the same. He made a long way to reach the second level which had a huge market where sellers were doing their job in selling the best food to their customers. Many civilians were also entertained by the amazing constructional artwork that was made by the famous Olog architect named Ar-Kaius. Gandalf passes Ar-Kaius and meets up with Mâku, who had just finished fixing a couple of broken shields for the soldiers that came home from the war against the Umbareans. Mâku had a helmet that covered his face and was considered one of the friendliest orcs that Gondor had during the Third Age.

"Ah, Gandalf," Mâku bowed his head. "This is an unexpected honor."

"Like wise my friend," Gandalf replied with a great smile. "I'm trying to search for some answers."

"A-About what?" Mâku chuckled when he started polishing a sword.

"You are good at clear ways, and I need your help to guide me to the Great Library of Minas Tirith," Gandalf said.

"I wish that dirty Ratbag would be the one to help you, but since he never comes back to the city occasionally, it would be an honor to help you," Mâku agreed to help him. "Follow me then."

Mâku was really good in knowing the best ways for Gandalf to lead him to the Great Library of Minas Tirith. Passing through corners and passes, Mâku left Gandalf after he helped him reach his destination. Gandalf entered the library which was described to be incredibly massive. Filled with books, he quietly passes through several people who were wandering the library. He then makes his way down into the lower depths of the library and enters a small chamber filled with ancient scrolls, maps, and books. Removing his hat, he placed a number of these books and scrolls high on a wooden table and spent hours trying to search for any clues. He never fell asleep, instead he lit his pipe and pulled out a great sheath of old papers. Gandalf was a bit frustrated in trying to find these answers, but that was when his eyes settle on an old parchment. Gandalf looked at it and read it.

 _The year 3434 of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring of Power. It has come to me, The One Ring. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me though I buy it with great pain. The markings on the band begin to fade. The writing, which was first as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell._

Gandalf looks at an inscription written on the page and his eyes widen upon realization. The answers were finally solved. The ring Bilbo had kept in the Shire was the One Ring that belonged to the Dark Lord. Realizing that he left in the Shire under the care of Frodo Baggins, he feared that the young hobbit could succumb to the corruption of Sauron's ring and become something that the world would fear.


	11. Chapter 11

Life in the big city of New York was thrilling for many people, but a lot of strange things have kept happening across the city for many years. It all started with a young girl named Michele Gonzales had been walking silently with a very glaring look on her face. She looked a several Wanted Poster Signs showing Peter Parker as Spider-Man. This was a living nightmare. Quentin Beck, who called himself Mysterio, turned the tables when he was successful in his grand plan of revenge.

Little is known about her life before high school, but she had a difficult home life and she and her mother had not heard from her father and brother in years by the time Gonzales had concluded her junior year in high school. She developed a sarcastic, guarded demeanor as she grew, preferring to read her books and often had difficulty when trying to establish friendships. Despite being that, Gonzales is generally a serious person, though she does possess a dry sense of humor, and is nearly always seen reading a book. She is a loner and claims not to have friends, though she soon comes to consider her Academic Decathlon team as friends. She has a tendency to speak out her feelings even if it offends someone, although she is aware of this habit.

Despite keeping her distance socially, Jones was eventually given the opportunity to take over Valeria Toomes' position as head of the Decathlon Team, and began to open up more with her fellow teammates, which included Ganke Lee and Peter Parker. After being brought in the Blip five years later, Gonzales' affections were sought out by Parker and Phillip Chang during Midtown Tech's trip to Europe. When she deduced Parker's identity as Spider-Man, Jones helped discover Mysterio's fraudulence, by exposing him as the one who staged the Elemental crisis. Shortly after their trip to Europe, Jones and Parker began dating. After their first date, Jones was horrified when The Daily Bugle showed a modified video of Mysterio and Spider-Man, claiming that Parker was responsible for the so-called casualties of the Battle of London.

Michele Gonzales slowly walks inside Delmar's Deli-Grocery, a local bodega ran by Mr. Delmar and operated a deli in Queens, with his sandwiches being touted as the best the borough had to offer. Delmar was working very hard, giving food to several customers that were buying a lot of his best sandwiches. That was when his eyes focused directly on Michele and sighed.

Mr. Delmar leaned his head to her and whispered. "He won't see you."

"I have to see him," Michele quietly pleased.

Mr. Delmar sighed deeply and scratched behind his head. "Look, I know he's a good boy. A good man, but right now, I'm trying to owe him a favor in hiding him from the authorities…

"Who are now chasing him," Michele finished his sentence. "Yeah, I know. I know he's a fugitive and I'm glad that you care and support like very few people in this city, but right now, I need to talk to him… please."

Mr. Delmar took a moment to think while Michele was just giving him the glare. Deciding to accept, he jerked his head right as a sign for her to follow him upstairs. Once they finish walking up the stairs, they walk towards a room where Peter was.

"Five minutes," Mr. Delmar told her and left her alone in the room with Peter.

Parker was just sitting all by himself on a chair, staring at the view of the city while Michele slowly walks up to him. She felt deeply sorry for what happened back in Europe, how Mysterio turned out to be a fraud and framing her ex-boyfriend as a murderer for the elemental attacks.

"I know what you're going to say," Peter sighed, not pleased to see that his ex-girlfriend was here.

"I'm sorry," Michele deeply expressed her regret on what happened.

"No, its not your fault," Peter sighed twice and felt a twitch of sadness. "Its mine."

"No… its not," Michele said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "That Mysterio guy wanted to get into your head, learn all of Iron Man's secrets."

"And I let him," Peter whispered in sadness.

"You maybe a fugitive Peter, but you can still do whatever you can to fix it," Michele said, trying to encourage him not to give up.

"How can I fix it?" Peter asked as he turns around to face her. "How? You saw what you saw. Everything. All of it. Telling the whole world that I'm Spider-Man who has been declared a super-villain."

"Bulls***," Michele scoffed.

"Its not bulls***," Peter whispered.

"Well I think it is," Michele said. "Peter, you can't stay here forever. There are a very few people in this city that don't believe you as a murderer. They believe that footage was fake and they know a story of when a hero can be framed for a crime he or even she haven't committed. Daredevil was one. Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Danny Rand, and even Captain America."

"Daredevil and Luke Cage may still be heroes in this city, but not Captain America," Peter began to argue. "He's gone, and so is Black Widow, Vision, and even… even…"

Michele understood what the person he couldn't say and placed both her hands on his face. "I know they're gone Peter, but not you. When you saved my life back in Washington, I always believed you as a hero and so did Stark. He would be disappointed that you give up and I bet he's asking to try again."

"How can I try again?" Peter weakly asked with tears in his eyes.

Michele didn't say the answer and took a moment to take a card out from her pocket, and whispered. "They can."

"What's this?" Peter asked.

"I met with an old friend of mine," Michele explained, passing the card to him. "She works for an agency that helps people… with gifts. She's kinda pissed that you didn't tell her the truth that you were Spider-Man."

"Oh no," Peter breathed, knowing whom she was mentioning. "Valerie."

"Yep, that's her," Michele smiled.

"Any word from Aunt May?" Peter asked.

"She's nowhere to be found," Michele answered. "Last time I saw her, she went with Happy to Washington."

"I just hope she's okay," Peter expressed his deepest worry for his aunt.

"You protected her, but I bet she can protect you," Michele said.

"So what do you want me to do?" Peter asked.

"Call her," Michele insisted.

"What about Fury," Peter asked, thinking it was wise to call him.

"I don't even know where Fury is," Michele told him that. "He's gone off the grid."

"He always contacts me, but this is different, maybe something terrible happened," Peter stated.

"Don't," Michele whispered.

Peter didn't hear that word and went on in a hastily panic. "What if he could've been abducted by aliens or something cause he told…

"Don't," Michele loudly said and shushed. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Peter asked, scoffing.

"Turn yourself in," Michele insisted.

"You know that won't happen," Peter refused.

"Well you better figure it out, cause I can't help you from the outside, only the inside," Michele said, turning to leave the door. "Good luck."

* * *

After leaving Delmar's Deli-Grocery, Michele had been walking by the streets, but did not notice she was being followed by someone She turns around to stare directly at the person who was following her. He had brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a very dark coat. Seeing how dangerous he looked, Michele began to run until she came right in front of a cop car. Two police officers she confronted were named Barry McCormick and Bernard O'Brien.

"Miss Gonzales," Officer McCormick said.

"Yes," Michele responded.

"We need to you to come with us to the station if you please, we like to ask you a couple of questions," Officer O'Brien said.

Before she had a privilege to turn around and run the other way, she turned to face another police officer who was known to be Vincent Gonzales, Michele's older brother of whom she didn't see for so many years. Despite being a New York City police officer, he thinks that Spider-Man is truly a criminal, in which he continues to believe that he was responsible for the death of Quentin Beck. He has over the years read and enjoyed J Jonah Jameson's Daily Bugle editorials against Spider-Man.

"Hello Vin," Michele gulped.

"Hello sis," Vin said, giving him a very dirty look. "Try not to make this difficult please."

* * *

Michele decided not to resist arrest and chose to come along quietly with her brother to the police station. She was taken to the 29th Precinct Police Station, which was one of the major police stations based in Harlem, New York City. For hours inside the waiting room, Michele had been waiting patiently for someone to come in to interrogate her. She was a bit worried that the police might've known her connections between her and Peter Parker. That was when the door opened and two people, going by the name Misty Knight and Colleen Wing.

Detective Mercedes Kelly "Misty" Knight was a highly skilled, highly ranked detective who worked for the New York City Police Department, stationed at the 29th Precinct Police Station under the command of Priscilla Ridley. She is capable of reconstructing a crime scene in her mind simply looking at the photos taken at the scene. Before becoming a cop, Misty Misty was spending time with her cousin, Cassandra. While they were out, Cassandra started talking with Mike Jones, while Knight was thirsty. Although her mother warned them to never walk around the neighborhood alone, she went to Ruiz Bodega alone to buy some lemonade. Upon returning, Knight found that Cassandra was gone and nobody could find her. Two weeks later, New York City Police Department found Cassandra's disfigured and beaten body who was raped and murdered by Jones and his crew. Since the perpetrators did not reveal themselves and the NYPD did not care about someone like Cassandra, Jones got away unpunished.

Years later, Knight joined the New York City Police Department. After being promoted to the rank of Detective, she was not really welcome by her colleagues, as nobody wanted to deal with her. However, she then was approached by Rafael Scarfe who saw her potential and decided to work with her. Scarfe and Knight became partners and good friends, as he taught Knight everything she knew about the police. During her investigation into the criminal activities of Cottonmouth and the Stokes Crime Family, Knight encountered Luke Cage who had been involved in every aspect of her current investigation. Once Rafael Scarfe and Stokes were both murdered, Knight became determined to discover the truth, putting her into conflict with Mariah Dillard and Diamondback while her superiors encouraged her to find and arrest Cage. However Knight attempted to arrest Diamondback, leading to her being saved by Cage and informing the world of his innocence until Candace Miller could testify to convict Dillard, but before she could, Miller was murdered by Shades. Dillard went free but Knight remained determined to finally bring her to justice.

Knight waited for Cage to be freed from Seagate Prison and requested his help in solving another case, however this led to Knight becoming involved within a fight between a sinister organization called the Hand and the Defenders, which then placed several of their friends in protective custody after they had became involved. Knight then waded into the final battle at Midland Circle after realizing that Colleen Wing had just stolen the explosives in order to destroy the building, and in the process lost her right arm saving Claire Temple from being beheaded by the Finger of the Hand Bakuto. Knight was then taken into the hospital owned by Rand Enterprises in order to begin recovering. She was later outfitted with a Bionic Arm to help her recovery.

Returning to work, Knight found herself the source of ridicule owing to her new disability, forcing her to prove her worth to her co-workers. Refocusing her efforts on bringing down the last of the Stokes Crime Family, Knight had once again joined forces with Cage as they found Mariah Dillard was now being targeted for assassination by Bushmaster, forcing both Knight and Cage to protect Dillard in order to keep Harlem safe from Bushmaster's rage. When Shades chose to snitch on Dillard, Knight was able to get the evidence needed to bring Dillard down. Upon being offered the captain's position, Knight took some time off and assisted Danny Rand and Colleen Wing in their fight against Davos, who had taken the power of the Chi for himself, bringing him to justice while Knight had still continued to debate her future career with the NYPD.

Colleen Wing was a martial arts expert who took the title of **Lady Samurai**. Born in Hokkaido where she lived with her mother Azumi Ozawa. However, her mother eventually walked out of her life and had secretly made a bargain with the Hand as a way to save herself from a terrible illness. Wing's father the sent her to live with her grandfather Kenji Ozawa. He trained Wing in a martial arts and sword mastery before passing her his katana. Years later, Wing was recruited into the Hand and trained by Carlos LaMuerto, one of the clan's top leaders that served its founders. Introduced into the fellowship that the Hand provided, Wing came to regard them as family. She was eventually granted Chikara Dojo in New York City by LaMuerto, so she could provide martial arts training, safety and a scholarship to youth who needed it.

Wing bears a strong character based on discipline, and she prefers to fight her own battles rather than have someone else do the job for her. She's very independent and refuses help from Rand when he offers to help her with paying her rent. Despite her independence, she is also strict on herself to follow the Bushido code of conduct, meaning she must hold loyalty, courage, veracity, compassion, and honor as important, above all else. This lead to her feeling great shame when she used her combat skills to earn money in illegal fight clubs, in which she felt free and out of touch with her disciplined nature. As a martial arts mentor, she is strict with her students and bears little tolerance for lackluster performance. She can also be quick to anger at times, but she tries to maintain her calm and give her adversaries a fair warning before escalating the given situation.

Despite her seemingly harsh nature, her main goal is to motivate her students to defend themselves and others from local threats happening in their neighborhoods. She even recognizes when a fully dedicated student such as Claire Temple makes progress at a rapid rate. She is not very sociable, but after getting to know him better, she begins to trust him and becomes more open to her emotions, so much so that she decides to devote her life to aiding Rand whenever he needed.

"I want my lawyer," Michele said, pretending to sound bored.

"Good luck getting one cause I don't think you'll be leaving this building at all," Misty said.

"Try me," Michele responded by giving her a fake smile to her and Colleen.

"You know this doesn't have to be difficult between you and us," Colleen smiled sharply. "We already know about you and Peter Parker, a.k.a…"

"The Nutback," Michele sighed, continuing to sound bored.

"The Spider-Man," Misty answered. "Keep it up girl, cause we already know a lot of about Mr. Parker. He shares his connections with his family and friends."

"So what is that got to do with me?" Michele asked.

"Miss Gonzales, unless if you want to be a huge pain on my ass, you need to know that Peter Parker is a wanted fugitive of the law now and we believe you have connections with him," Misty explained everything about her tabs with Parker.

"I don't," Michele shrugged, trying to do whatever it takes to keep Peter safe.

"That's really poor," Colleen chuckled and circled around her. "I don't really think we're buying it. You know damn well about your allegiance."

"You know you look to young to be a cop," Michele remarked. "Hmm, oh wait, I don't think you're a cop at all."

"That is my partner Colleen Wing," Misty said, giving her a very serious look on her face. "You want to make fun with her. Then try and make fun with me."

"Did you two just blip back?" Michele asked a ridiculous question.

"Yes," Misty responded sharply. "Are you talking about us turning into a pile of ashes or just the facts?"

"We all turn to ashes because of Thanos and then we blip and go back to the way of reality... simple," Michele sighed. "You know, I've been waiting to get a lawyer and you Detective are just trying to scare me."

"There you go, you pissed her off, but I gotta say, are you really that gullible?" Colleen asked. "Hmm, cause I don't think you'll be getting a lawyer at all."

"Too bad, cause I am," Michele sighed. "I'm being arrested for no reason and whatever this is its bull****."

"Oh, so you really want to play rough on us?" Misty asked, sounding a bit surprised. "You think its really bull****?"

"Give it your best shot, cause you two don't scare me that easily," Michele glared very serious at them.

Colleen leaned her head down and smiled. "You think we're not going to do anything to scare you?"

"The only thing I'm telling you is, I want my lawyer," Michele scoffed.

"Where is Peter Parker?" Misty asked.

"Whatever your asking me, I'm going to say these three words 'I... don't... know'," Michele lied. "So can I call my lawyer?"

"A lot of witnesses noticed you hanging out with the crawling vigilante," Misty told her everything and showed pictures. "You think that's what we're talking about. They saw you with him just when the news revealed everything to us and the whole world to see. Peter Parker attacked Mysterio for some reason, commanding an army of weaponized drones to attack Europe. Those drones belonged to the Stark Industries and it was said that he stole them. The fallen hero told that Parker was the only one who wanted to be the new Iron Man, and no one else."

"Whatever you saw, that footage was just a setup," Michele truthfully said and scoffed. "Its fake. Open your eyes. The real villain behind the Elemental attacks was nothing but Mysterio. His real name is Quentin Beck and he was the one who stole the drones because he worked for the Stark Industries, not Parker. How is it possible for him to have access to them while he was with me during our trip to Europe? Hmm? Besides there was no mass murder. None of that sh** even happened."

"And what does that prove?" Colleen wondered.

"That he's innocent," Michele truthfully answered.

"Every hero does their part to prove they are innocent, but this is big," Misty said. "Look I get it. I understand you want to defend him and always say that he's truly a hero. I admire that, which is why we want to help you. You can tell us everything right now. Make that easy on yourself."

Michele was trapped in a moment of thought. Should she tell them the truth of where Parker is or should she just keep her mouth shut? She didn't want to go to prison at all.

"I can tell its tough for you to decide whether you want to go to prison or not, but you don't have to, just tell us where Peter Parker is and you'll be free, with no charges at all," Colleen promised.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Michele said, giving Colleen and Misty a glare.

"See that wasn't so hard," Colleen grinned.

"Parker is too cleaver in picking one hiding spot," Michele answered, giving them the deadly eye. "One thing for sure is, you'll never find him. There are plenty of spots that he never tells to any of us. So, good luck finding him…" She bends her head forward. "… cause he's a cleaver spider."

"Hmm, okay," Colleen nodded. "Have it your way."

Suddenly, the door burst open immediately and coming through the door was a young blond-haired guy who looked more like a teenager. He wore black sunglasses to cover his eyes. He even wore a black suit with a blue tie and black pants.

"Michele Gonzales?" The Blond Guy responded immediately.

"Yes?" Michele said.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Misty asked.

"My name is Ben Morse, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Ben Morse replied, showing his badge. "I'm here to take Michele Gonzales into custody if you don't mind."

Colleen and Misty looked at each other, thinking that this was a serious joke. They both responded. "No."

"Detective Knight, perhaps you weren't clear, I'm taking Miss Gonzales into custody whether you like it or not," Ben Morse cleared his throat. "Or better yet, you don't like it. I truly understand."

"Detective George Stacy has assigned every cop or detective in this city to find anyone who has any connection with Peter Parker, and you come here to interrupt our interrogation which we don't take credit for, but why do you want to take this girl into custody?" Misty demanded a serious answer.

Ben Morse stared at Michele with his sunglasses on and answered her question. "We believe that Michele Gonzales was involved in a conspiracy plot with the Rising Tide. Some of our files that were kept locked in our networks were recently hacked, and we have evidence that she was responsible for stealing and selling them to unknown parties that we were tracking for months."

"WHAT?!" Michele exclaimed.

"Is that true?" Colleen asked her that.

"No," Michele scoffed. "This is absolute…"

"Miss Gonzales please don't say anymore," Ben Morse stopped her. "The Director already has your fingerprints, so if you really want to get a lawyer, I'm afraid that's out of the bag for you."

"So what, am I going to prison?!" Michele angrily asked like a beast.

Ben Morse turns to face Misty and Colleen and says. "Detective, if you don't mind, I would like to have a moment with her… in private."

Colleen and Misty were starting to get pretty suspicious of him. They began to think whether this was a false story he was giving to them or not, but immediately they chose to go on with it.

"Fine, ten minutes," Misty said.

"Thank you, Detective," Ben Morse smiled.

After Colleen and Misty left the room, Ben Morse walks over to the table and sits down. Michele was quiet, but was very irritated of why he would say she was involved in a conspiracy which didn't make any sense. As for Morse, he took out a file and gently placed it on the table.

"Now, let's talk," Ben Morse said.

"I'm not talking," Michele refused to speak.

"You don't have to, but Director Johnson is a very cleaver woman," Ben Morse told her.

"Look, I know what this is," Michele began to understand something that made sense.

"That you think your being framed, well your not," Ben Morse said as he pressed a button on the left side of his watch.

"Look whatever this sh** your getting on, I didn't hack into you or anyone's system, I'm not a hacker!" Michele exclaimed.

"I know, which is why I waited for the detective and her partner to leave so we could talk private," Ben Morse explained, taking off his glasses. "I know everything about you. I know everything about Peter Benjamin Parker, son of Richard Laurence Parker and Mary Teresa Parker. I would also count that he has a sibling who actually works for this agency; Teresa Elizabeth Parker. Does that ring a bell or you just know it?"

"No I don't," Michele continued to lie.

"Actually I do," Ben Morse said. "Has Peter been honest that he worked closely with Agent Nicholas Joseph Fury, or better pronounced Nick Fury back in Europe?"

Michele's eyes started to widen when she heard that name and replied. "Yes."

"And did he tell you that Quentin Beck was a fraud?" Ben Morse asked her that.

"Yes he did," Michele nodded. "We both saw that Beck…"

"Played on you," Ben Morse finished by nodding his head. "I know. Quentin Beck worked for Tony Stark in the Stark Industries. We have confirmation that it was he who was responsible for trying to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s system due to Stark's recent connection with the agency years ago. Beck, on the other hand, worked as an engineer, specializing in holographic technologies. He had assisted in the invention of the illusion technology prototype during his employment."

"Guess it didn't go well for him," Michele said.

"No it didn't," Ben Morse said. "But we might be able to turn the wheel."

"So you know that Peter is innocent?" Michele asked.

"That I do," Ben Morse answered.

"Oh thank god," Michele breathed in relief.

"Which is why we can help prove that Peter Parker is innocent," Ben Morse chose to say that which surprised her.

"Really?" Michele scoffed in excitement.

"Of course," Ben Morse nodded. "Which is why with your help, you need to tell me where Parker is, so we can get him to safety."

"Why should I tell you that?" Michele asked.

"I know you don't trust me, but we don't have a lot of time," Ben Morse began to say something which started to puzzle her. "Listen, I just had one of my agents hack into every system within this building, so whatever I'm saying to you, its not happening. We believe that you and anyone who had connections with Parker are in serious danger, so with your cooperation, we need to get you to the Triskelion so you can be safe there until we do our part in proving that Spider-Man is innocent."

"What do you want me to do?" Michele asked.

"When my boys come in to take you in exactly..." Ben Morse paused to check the watch and continued. "...thirty seconds. Don't say a word, act as if you claim that you are innocent, but I need you to try and not look at any cop."

"Why?" Michele asked, starting to become even more confused.

"Cause I think some might be working for people that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been going after for a while," Ben Morse answered seriously. "So unless if you want to live, try to keep your mouth shut.


	12. Chapter 12

As a year had passed since Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Shannon Lawrence, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby, and Erik Selvig remained on Arda and had been trying to desperately to find their way back home to Earth, they remembered that Gandalf would return to them, but did he? However, they found life in the Shire to be more beautiful, relaxing, and of course enjoyable for any hobbit or outsider that come wandering the realm. Many hobbits wondered where these travelers came from and questioned again about their clothing. Despite not getting the answer, they found them as good friends and neighbors. In every corner of the realm, a majority of hobbits started to help out with the outlanders and offer their hospitality if they were planning to stay.

Shannon was hoping not to reveal her power since she was in fact an Inhuman and feared that hobbits would think she's a dangerous witch since she described everything to be medieval like. Jane, however, had been sitting alone on a bench near the front door of Bag End and wrote something in her journal. She also carried four more journals as extras incase she runs out of space. While remaining in the Shire, Bobbi was filled with hope and never gave up to think that they would stay on Arda forever, but Hunter was the opposite. He didn't believe there was any chance to go home and that it was time to adapt to this new world they had to live on. He got tired blaming Jane's team for coming here, and so he decided to get pass it, but what he was deeply annoyed about is that Gandalf didn't come back. He was gone for months he recalled from Bobbi that he would return with important answers. He spent his days shaving, cutting off his hair in order to look like the same as he was, and have been chopping wood.

As for Bobbi, she had been washing herself in one of Bag End's bathrooms. She was quite impressed how nice the bathtub was and described it as a sauna. She also used her wits to make her own clothes, ones that would fit her since she is considered the tallest of the team. She began to remember her time when she was agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and how she left the agency with Hunter. After getting dressed, Bobbi walks outside to smell the fresh breeze as the sun began to set from the west. She turns to see Hunter chopping a lot of wood blocks for a hobbit couple that were having dinner inside the house. She walks over to him and waits until he finished chopping his thirtieth wood block.

"Hunter, can we talk or is this a bad time?" Bobbi asked.

Lance didn't turn around to acknowledge her while he raised his axe and chopped another wood block in half. He let out a sigh. "By all means, let it out."

"I know you're upset," Bobbi nodded her head. "We end up on another planet, believing there is no way back. But I want you to understand that there is still hope."

"Hope?" Lance scoffed, thinking it was a joke. "You still haven't lost your touch."

"I'm trying to show you that there is hope we can figure out to get back home to Earth," Bobbi stated hopefully.

Lance spinner around to look at her with dissatisfied look on his face. "Bobbi, open your eyes for once. There is no way back! We tried that and you know, its been months, oh wait, not months… a year! A whole bloody year since our wizard friend had been gone. He said, "Wait here my friends, I shall return from my errand." That was his promise. So where the hell is he?"

"Hunter, take a breath," Bobbi encouraged him to relax. "You've had hard day today and you need to rest. Calm your mind."

"Calm your mind, that sounds like HYDRA talking," Lance recalled those words before.

"I was undercover, Hunter," Bobbi told him during her job as a spy in HYDRA's ranks. "It wasn't fun. It wasn't cool. It sucked. It was terrible, but look on the bright side, I'm not HYDRA. Its not like I'm brainwashing you to comply, but what I'm asking is that you should comply to calm down. It won't work."

"So what do you want me to do then, huh?" Hunter asked with a scoff. "Tell me what it is?"

"I just want you to get your head in the game," Bobbi pleaded. "Are we cool?"

Lance sighed deeply as he out his response to her. "Fine, we're cool."

"Do you wanna go to the Green Dragon?" Bobbi asked with a pretend smile. "Perhaps that'll help make you feel better."

"Why not?" Lance sighed. "Drinking always lightens me up, especially the rum and ale."

* * *

As the evening struck all over the Shire, many hobbits still wondered out at night, enjoying the fresh breeze, and all enjoyed to talk and laugh from their hard day's work. However, they were unaware that new outsiders were entering the land uninvited. Meanwhile, in Bamfurlong, located in the Marish region of Eastfarthing, Farmer Goodman Maggot, son of Rhaga and Bogman Maggot and elder brother of Gretle and Rhaga Maggot II, had been busy working all day. Married to Limnantha, Mr. Maggot had six children named Hammy, Pomella, Ivy, Rollo, Goodman II, and Limnantha II.

While his wife and children were down visiting friends in Bywater, Mr. Maggot was at the front of his house and had been busy chopping firewood in the in his garden while his three dogs Fang, Grip, and Wolf were sitting and watching for any sign of activity. That was when the three dogs starting barking when they noticed something was approaching the house.

"Grip, Fang, Wolf, what in the Shire are you barking at?!" Goodman exclaimed in confusion.

Goodman had no idea what his guard dogs were barking at, but when he looks up and lowers his axe, his confused face turned into a terrified face and began to cower right near the doorway. It was one of the Black Riders that Fang, Grip, and Wolf were barking at. It was Khamûl, who had remained separate from the other riders and had been scouting ahead and interrogate any hobbit for the search of the One Ring. The black rider looms over the house, causing the dogs to stop barking and whimper in fear as they run back inside the hobbit hole.

"Good-evening to you," Goodman said. "This lane don't lead anywhere, and wherever you may be going, your quickest way will be back to the road."

Khamûl sat quite still and responded to him in a queer voice. "I come from yonder. Have you seen Baggins?"

Goodman was nervous and by the sight of shock and he saw that Khamûl had no face, for his hood fell down so low, and he felt a sort of shiver down his back, but he did not see why he should be come riding over his land so bold.

"Be off!" Goodman exclaimed. "There are no Bagginses here. You're in the wrong part of the Shire. You had better go back west to Hobbiton, but you can go by road this time."

"Baggins has left," Khamûl answered in a whisper. "He is coming. He is not far away. I wish to find him. If he passes will you tell me? I will come back with gold."

"No you won't," Goodman declined the offer from him. "You'll go back where you belong, double quick. I give you one minute before I call all my dogs."

Khamûl gave a sort of shriek. He might have been laughing. Then he spurred his great horse right at me, and I jumped out of the way only just in time. After a minute passed, he called the dogs, but the rider swung off, and rode away like a bolt of thunder just as Goodman shuts the door and keeps his locked since he was afraid that the rider would come back for him.

* * *

Back in Hobbiton, many hobbits were gathering inside the Green Dragon, one of the Shire's best inns. Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Shannon Lawrence, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby, and Erik Selvig join with Frodo and Sam to hang out in the inn and couldn't deny that the ale, wine, and rum were all but delicious. Sometimes in the inn, Bobbi, Jane, and Selvig shared stories with the hobbits and talk about where they truly come from. Ian was still the same, cut his hair and shaving off his beard. As for Erik, he kinda liked his long hair as if he was back in medieval times, even though he had been shaving his beard off for months.

"So this is why, I always say, you gotta keep on reading astrology of the stars, and you see a lot more, you'll feel as if you have the power to go through light speed to reach from one planet to the other," Selvig explained drunkly since he had been drinking too much wine.

"That's so badass," Darcy laughed drunkly as well. "Oh my god, you and your Star Wars type theme."

"Okay, both of you are cut off," Jane grinned as she was writing a lot of important stuff on her journal and finding any solution to get back home to Earth.

"You're still reading this mumbo jumbo stuff?" Darcy asked, drunkly.

"I'm not giving up Darcy," Jane told her with exact confidence of not losing hope.

Darcy sighed and a leagued a bit and locked her face at her. "Give it up, Jane. There's no way back. We tried, we tried, how long?" She snapped her fingers three times and went on. "Oh yeah… a year. A fricking year. So, my fiancee and I are wondering when we can plan our wedding day and of course, our honeymoon." She looks at Jane, who looks down and continues writing. Darcy sighed in ignorance. "Seriously, are you really listening or do I have to spell it out for you. Can't you just… give… up."

Jane slammed her journal shut and turned to look at her with a dissatisfied look on her face. "First off Darcy, nobody should should ever give up when you're really stuck on something, even if it takes year or more to solve the puzzle! An ancient scientifically known rock sends us through space and we come to a planet. When Thor brought me to Asgard and we traveled to another distant world, I didn't give up. I just used my brain to get us back. There's always a loophole."

"That we tried Jane," Selvig made a hiccup sound when he placed his hand on the plan of Jane's hand. "Best we get use to the culture in the Shire."

"It feels more like home," Darcy described. "No cars, no helicopters, no sirens. This is what I call peace and quiet."

Jane swiped her hand away. "And I think it is time for me to go for a walk." She stands up to leave the table. "You guys can enjoy your evening doing your drinking while I continue my expedition by myself."

"Jane, don't go, we're having a good night, and those two little weasels are gonna perform," Ian encouraged her to stay and pointing at the two hobbits Merry and Pippin.

"No thanks," Jane declined.

"What is it something I said?" Ian asked, confused.

Just as Jane leaves to go out walking, Merry and Pippin hop up on their table and began to sing their favorite song to entertain everyone. Holding their mugs up in happiness and joy, they began to sing out one of their favorite songs to entertain the guests.

 _Hey ho, to the bottle I go!_

 _To heal my heart and drown my woe._

 _Rain may fall and wind may blow._

 _But there still be_

 _many miles to go!_

 _Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,_

 _and the stream that falls from hill to plain._

 _Better than rain or rippling brook._

" _There's a mug of beer inside this Took!"_ Pippin sang about to finish the song.

Everyone inside the inn burst out laughing and clapping for the amusement. Merry and Pippin bow and leap off their table to drink once more. Lance, Shannon, and Bobbi were sitting together in another table.

"You know, those ankle biters aren't too bad," Lance expressed their approval of their entertainment and took a sip of ale. "I know a lot of good songs that I haven't forgotten."

"See, now this what should think of," Shannon said. "Jane continues to solve a way to get us back, so we shouldn't lose faith in that, right?"

"Right?" Bobbi agreed. "And you can keep your claws under your skin if we see Gandalf's face again?"

"We shall se," Shannon smirked with a hiss.

"Hmm, I hate Mondays, but I hate the most… is my beers," Hunter sighed.

Lance turns to see Frodo pouring four mugs of ale to be given to Sam, Hamfast Gamgee, Abbo Twofoot, Posco Noakes, Jaspera Noakes, and Ted Sandyman. Hamfast Gamgee, often liked to be called Gaffer, held forth at The Ivy Bush, a small inn on the Bywater road; and he spoke with some authority, for he had tended the garden at Bag End for forty years, and had helped old Holman in the same job before that. Now that he was himself growing old and stiff in the joints, the job was mainly carried on by his youngest son, Sam Gamgee. Both father and son were on very friendly terms with Bilbo and Frodo. They lived on the Hill itself, in Number 3 Bagshot Row just below Bag End.

Abbo Twofoot, who was sitting next to Gaffer, was like the same age as Gaffer and had gray hair also. He lived in number two Bagshot Row which was right next to Gaffer's home. Abbo and Gaffer were good friends since their childhood and enjoyed to spend their days hanging out. Posco Noakes was another friend of Gaffer and had a daughter named Jaspera, who was to be engaged to someone in the Bracegirdle clan.

"I always ask why Frodo still lives in Bag End?" Posco asked. "Baggins is his name, but he's more than half a Brandybuck, they say. It beats me why any Baggins of Hobbiton should go looking for a wife away there in Buckland, where folks are so queer."

"And no wonder they're queer," Abbo put in. "If they live on the wrong side of the Brandywine River, and right near the Old Forest. That's a dark bad place, if half the tales be true."

"Sorry to ask you mates, but what is the Old Forest you talk about?" Hunter wondered about the Old Forest.

"No one told you that?" Posco sounded surprised. "Its cursed. No short or tall folk like us in the Shire should never venture there."

"And no one should," Gaffer said. "I wonder… if that curse had something to do with Drogo and Primula. Not that the Brandybucks of Buckland live in the Old Forest; but they're a queer breed, seemingly. They fool about with boats on that big river and that isn't natural. Small wonder that trouble came of it, I say. But be that as it may, Mr. Frodo is as nice a young hobbit as you could wish to meet. Very much like Mr. Bilbo, and in more than looks. After all his father was a Baggins. Drogo Baggins was a decent respectable fella; there was never much to tell of him, till he and his wife drowned."

"Drowned?" Bobbi sounded a bit shocked to hear something about how Frodo lost his parents. "You're telling me that his parents drowned from a boating accident?"

"Oh yes, it was a tragedy," Gaffer began to explain the tragedy of Frodo's parents. "You see: Mr. Drogo, he married Miss Primula Brandybuck. She was our Mr. Bilbo's first cousin on the mother's side and Mr. Drogo was his second cousin. So Mr. Frodo is his first and second cousin, once removed either way, as the saying is, if you follow me. And Mr. Drogo was staying at Brandy Hall with his father-in-law, old Master Gorbadoc, as he often did after his marriage and he went out boating on the Brandywine River. And then, they both drowned, and poor Mr. Frodo was only a child and all when he was."

"My god, that's awful," Shannon sounded very horrified and sorry of what she heard.

"I've heard they went on the water after dinner in the moonlight," Posco stated. "And it was Drogo's weight that sunk the boat."

"And I heard she pushed him in, and he pulled her in after him," Ted stated as well.

"Oh Mr. Sandyman, you shouldn't listen to all you hear," Gaffer declined to hear this sort of nonsense and gave a sharp look at the miller. "There isn't no call to go talking of pushing and pulling. Boats are quite tricky enough for those that sit still without looking further for the cause of trouble. Anyway, there was this Mr. Frodo left an orphan and stranded, as you might say, among those queer Bucklanders, being brought up anyhow in Brandy Hall. A regular warren, by all accounts. Old Master Gorbadoc never had fewer than a couple of hundred relations in the place. Mr. Bilbo never did a kinder deed than when he brought the lad back to live among decent folk."

"But I reckon it was a nasty shock for those Sackville-Bagginses," Posco said. "They thought they were going to get Bag End, that time when he went off and was thought to be dead. And then he comes back and orders them off; and he goes on living and living, and never looking a day older, bless him! And suddenly he produces an heir, and has all the papers made out proper. The Sackville-Bagginses won't never see the inside of Bag End now, or it is to be hoped not."

"There's a tidy bit of money tucked away up there, I hear tell," Abbo said. "All the top of your hill is full of tunnels packed with chests of gold and silver, and jewels, by what I've heard."

"Then you've heard more than I can speak to," Gaffer answered. "I know nothing about jewels. Mr. Bilbo was free with his money, and there seems no lack of it, but I know of no tunnel-making. I saw Mr. Bilbo when he came back, a matter of sixty-one years ago, when I was a lad. I'd not long come prentice to old Holman, but he had me up at Bag End helping him to keep folks from trampling and trespassing all over the garden while the sale was on. And in the middle of it all Mr. Bilbo comes up the Hill with a pony and some mighty big bags and a couple of chests. I don't doubt they were mostly full of treasure he had picked up in foreign parts, where there be mountains of gold, they say; but there wasn't enough to fill tunnels. But my lad Sam will know more about that. He's in and out of Bag End. Crazy about stories of the old days he is, and he listens to all Mr. Bilbo's tales. Mr. Bilbo has learned him his letters… meaning no harm, mark you, and I hope no harm will come of it."

"Aye, there seems to harm already, speaking of harm, have you've been hearing news lately of strange folk crossing the Shire?" Posco asked, changed the subject about something that had been happening. "Elves wander the trees, Dragons fly through the skies, dwarves coming at night, and that old wandering conjuror, Gandalf, and others of a less than savory nature."

"War is brewing," Gaffer said, shaking his head with a frown. "The mountains are fair teeming with goblins."

While Gaffer had been talking, Sam gazes over to the bar, where the barmaid Rosie Cotton had been working and passing drinks to the customers. She then turns to smile directly at Sam from across when she caught her eyes directly at him. This caused Sam to turn his eyes away, as if he didn't see her.

"Far-off tales and children's stories, that's all that is," Mr. Sandyman responded by declining these news, thinking its a load of rubbish. "You're beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins. Cracked he was."

"Young Mr. Frodo here, he's cracking," Gaffer chuckled when he saw Frodo arrive with the mugs.

"And proud of it," Frodo replied as he joined them and sat down, passing each mug. With a proud grin, he slid two across the table to Gaffer and Sam. "Cheers Gaffer."

"Aye, cheers," Gaffer grinned and then took a couple of gulps of ale.

"Well it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders," Mr. Sandyman continued his conversation and gave Frodo a heads-up. "Keep your nose out of trouble and no trouble will come to you. Try not to go getting mixed up in the business of your betters, or you'll land in trouble too big for you." He then finishes his drink and stands up to leave. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow at the first sight of dawn. Good night."

"Mr. Sandyman can say whatever he likes," Gaffer retorted, disliking the miller even more than usual as he watches him leave. "If that being queer, then we could do with a bit more queerness in these parts. There's some not far away that wouldn't offer a pint of beer to a friend, if they lived in a hole with golden walls. But they do things proper at Bag End."

"Yeah, I don't like him either," Lance agreed to Gaffer's words about Sandyman.

* * *

For the past hour, Jane had been walking through the path, thinking to herself on what she could be missing. She refused to give up and as she remembered a time she ventured to worlds far from Earth. She then collapsed to her knees.

"What if they're right," Jane spoke to herself. "We end up here, I go up here, so what's leading us." She looks up at the sky and yells. "Thor! Thor! Please! If you can hear my voice, please come back!" There was no response at all, all she could see was the beautiful stars in the distance of space. "She's right. What if there isn't an answer." She slaps her face as three hobbit women passed by and laughed as they were going home after work. "Drat, what am I thinking. I gotta keep my head in the game. Yep, that's right. Keep it together. Maybe there's a sign. Thor could be busy. Besides we broke up. Maybe that's why he can't hear me." She sighed and turns back to walk back to the Green Dragon to join the rest of the group, who were now leaving.

Bobbi, Hunter, Shannon, Darcy, Selvig, Ian, Frodo, and Sam were parched from all drinking and were making their way back to Bag End and get some rest for the next day.

"Oh my god, little Jane missed the whole show," Darcy giggled as she noticed Jane coming back while Ian held her.

"As if?" Jane responded sarcastically.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, we are going to go on an adventure to the mountains," Darcy gulped and grinned at her. "They told us there are mountains. Hmm, I think there could be answers that would help us get back."

"How much as she been drinking?" Jane wondered about how much ale she drank.

"Hard to tell luv," Hunter flirted. "Even for one so muscular."

"I'm not your luv," Jane glared at him.

"I was just jesting with you, no hard feelings, but I heard, you had a crush on Thor," Hunter told her with his eyes wide open in surprise.

"He's not my… wait, who told you that I had a crush on Thor?" Jane demanded and finally answered herself. "Oh let me guess, Darcy told you."

"Hey, she hates keeping secrets, but not to worry, I'm good at keeping secrets," Hunter promised.

"He's right, I bet twelve that you take her hand and marry her," Shannon suggested.

"No," Jane scoffed in decline.

"She was just joking," Hunter sighed and gave Shannon a face. "Seems she doesn't like these kind of jokes. Pity."

"You and me both," Shannon said.

Frodo and Sam were the last two to come out of the inn just as Rosie was standing in the doorway to say goodnight to every customer that came. Sam couldn't stop glancing at Rosie since he first danced with her during the party last year.

Rosie grins at Sam. "Good night lads."

"Good night," Sam shyly responded back and turned to leave with Frodo.

That was when a hobbit from behind the two knelt before Rosie and began to flirt with her.

"Good night, sweet maiden of the golden ale," The hobbit flirted and rose up to leave.

Sam overheard what he said and mutter unhappily. "Oi mind who you're sweet-talking."

"Don't worry Sam," Frodo smiled and told him about Rosie. "Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one."

Hunter walked in between the two hobbits and spoke only to Sam. "You know, for one special youngster like you, let me give you a tip. If you really want to get to know that gorgeous damsel, you have to look good and then offer to marry her."

"Sounds officiant," Sam rose a hopeful look on his face and smiled uncertainly. "Why not?"

Hunter whispers to Frodo. "I can explain why he likes her."

"Hmm," Frodo giggled slightly.

* * *

Upon reaching Bag End, Sam walked back to his house, leaving Frodo to lead Jane, Bobbi, Hunter, Shannon, Darcy, Selvig, and Ian back inside the comfortable home of Bag End. It was time for them to get as much rest as possible from their day and hope to figure what they should for tomorrow.

"Well, I'm parched," Darcy said, stretching her body. "Time for a shut eye." She pats Jane's shoulder twice. "And then your going to help me with my wedding day."

"Darcy," Jane sighed.

When they came up to the round green door, they noticed that something was wrong. Upon their approach to the house, they saw that the door was left slightly open.

"Did someone forget to close the door?" Jane wondered who left it open.

"Honestly I went out first before you guys," Shannon scoffed in a bit of laughter.

"Yeah, I don't remember leaving that door open," Darcy said.

"I've been outside the rest of the day," Selvig admitted.

"Well, someone forgot to close it," Bobbi turned to look at Hunter.

"The bloody hell are you talking about, I'm not stupid in leaving doors open, not unless if…" Hunter paused and began to realize something. "If someone broke in."

"Frodo, stay outside," Bobbi ordered and at a split moment she takes out her gun that she didn't use for months.

"Are you bloody kidding me, you still carry that?" Hunter asked, complaining of seeing that.

"Hey, what's a damsel in distress meant to do if she's carrying a loaded weapon?" Bobbi replied, ignored his complaint.

Jane, Darcy, Ian, Selvig, and Frodo stayed inside while Bobbi, Shannon, and Hunter cautiously walk inside to find the house completely dark. No lamps were lit in every part of Bag End. The three look around inside to see if any burglar was still inside. Inside, they found pieces of papers were flying around.

"See anything?" Shannon asked, holding out a finger-sized knife that she took out from finger in defense and ready to strike.

"Only thing I see is a window left open," Hunter replied.

"Okay, someone climbed into the window, but why would he do that and leave the front door open for us?" Shannon wondered.

"Well, whoever was inside, must've wanted something," Bobbi responded sharply across the hall.

"Yes, but of what?" Shannon pondered in confusion.

"I remember plenty of value that is here, no person stole any of this," Hunter said.

Bobbi knew that something was not right here. A thief enters the house and trying to find something that was probably of value. Bobbi looks around and walks cautiously around. Suddenly, a large withered hand emerged from the darkness and as it slowly grabbed Bobbi's shoulder, she didn't jump in horror or react. Instead, she spun around very rapidly, uses her fighting skills to pin the thief to the wall, and aim her gun directly at the thief's face. In shock and confusion, the thief was none other than Gandalf. His hair was all messed up as if he had been fighting something or someone.

"Gandalf, what the hell are you doing here?" Bobbi scoffed, demanding what he was doing here and breaking into Frodo's house.

"Is it secret?" Gandalf panicked. "Is it safe?"

"Well look what the cat dragged in?" Shannon smirked.

"A bloody year has passed and finally he returns," Hunter said, not sounding relieved that he came back.

* * *

A fancy relief spurred in to Jane, Darcy, Ian, Selvig, and Frodo. They went inside and turned the lights on inside and the darkness faded. Bobbi told Frodo that Gandalf was wanting to know if the ring remained hidden and out of sight from no one. Frodo followed Gandalf's instructions ever since the wizard left on an important mission. He kept the ring locked away, never touched it, nor looked at it to ever since the wizard left a year ago and finally came back to see if it remained at the exact same spot. The young hobbit ran to a corner and opened a chest filled with papers and envelopes and spent seconds trying to search for the envelope that sealed the ring. Gandalf, however, was looking through the window to see if anyone was there, and then jumped when he heard a slight noise from outside.

"Calm down, its just an animal," Shannon calmed him, knowing what he was doing.

Frodo managed to find the envelope that held the ring and called to Gandalf. "Here!"

Gandalf rushes over to Frodo and snatched the envelope out of the hobbit's hands and opens the envelope for a couple of seconds.

"I am so confused on what is going on here," Darcy whispered to Ian, wondering what this was about.

Hunter started to speak to Gandalf. "Look, you agreed that you would help us get back and you wanna know how long it was since you've left and now you're… He paused and stared at shock when he noticed that the wizard threw the envelope into the fireplace. "Wait, what the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Gandalf stopped him as he tried to run to the fireplace since he was the first to see the ring. "Wait, do you desire it already?"

Hunter was highly confused and didn't know what this was about him desiring to keep something that he never even saw before. "No!" He let out a scoff. "Whatever your throwing in its…" He began to notice a the golden ring Bilbo had kept. "…its a shiny ring. Why would you even ruin something so valuable?"

"Make that two," Shannon said, showing two fingers.

"Hunter's right, I think you've lost your mind," Jane said as well. "You come back and you break into someone's house without permission! Do you have any idea what would happen if someone saw you break into a person's house?"

"Police would be the answer," Darcy grinned widely and turned her face to Ian when she recalled something. "Even though we nearly got arrested."

"Don't mind that," Ian rejected to hear that.

The envelope had already burnt away in charcoal color in the fireplace, leaving only Bilbo's shiny ring. Gandalf released Hunter and grabbed the tongs to take the ring out of the fire. Just when Selvig returned from the kitchen to warm up some tea, the wizard approached him.

"Master Selvig, I would like for you hold out your hand," Gandalf told him as he held the ring in his tongs.

"Uh-uh, you're crazy," Darcy shook her head, knowing the ring would burn his hand.

"I don't know why you would throw it in the fireplace, but perhaps we should wait until it cools down," Selvig insisted.

"Its already cool," Gandalf answered.

Selvig shrugged his shoulders as a sign of 'why not'. He slowly raised his left arm and opened the palm of his hand, ready for the ring to burn him. Gandalf dropped the ring onto his hand and Selvig flinched a bit. Everyone in the room expected to the ring to be blazing hot since it was, but were shocked to have seen that the ring wasn't burning him at all. They saw that Gandalf was speaking the truth.

"Okay, that is weird," Darcy said, nodding her finger.

"The ring is suppose to burn him, why is it not burning him," Hunter responded weirdly upon seeing why this ring was not even burning Selvig's hand.

"Aye, there must be an answer to this," Selvig examined closely on the ring. "Its strange that something made out of solid gold doesn't burn."

"Tell me, Doctor Selvig… what can you see?" Gandalf wondered if Selvig could something. "Can you see anything?"

"I see my reflection," Selvig scoffed and passed it over to Bobbi. "And it seems I missed a spot right here."

"He's right, there doesn't seem to be anything," Bobbi answered as she looked at the ring. "I see nothing."

"What if Gandalf could be on to something?" Jane stated. "Think of it, the ring doesn't burn."

"You're not really serious in wanting to believe something," Darcy sighed in ignorance. "I mean c'mon, this is freaking ridiculous! Why should any of us believe that a ring like this is made out of magic?!"

"That is precisely correct," Gandalf nodded grimly at her. "A ring that Bilbo used to disappear."

"You mean to make him invisible?" Shannon asked if that was the case and scoffed with pretend smirk. "Okay, this is totally weird."

"This is what made him disappear?" Jane asked, thinking that was the answer on how Bilbo used it.

Bobbi passes the ring to Jane. Jane examines the ring and turns it over in her fingers to see if there was anything. So far, there was nothing. Suddenly, her eyes widen shock when started to notice something that was happening to the ring.

"Wow," Jane breathed in surprise.

"What is it?" Frodo wondered.

"This is… there are markings," Jane said in awe as she turns the Ring round.

The gold band of the ring revealed letters that were all in fire. It was a tiny inscription that glowed reddish yellow as if it was burning from inside. Everyone, but Gandalf, in the room gathered closely to see what Jane was looking at it. They were completely shocked, surprised, and confused of what this ring was showing them.

"Okay… wow," Darcy sounded surprised.

"Bloody hell," Hunter breathed in shock.

"This is remarkable," Selvig sounded intrigued of seen something like this. "No one has ever seen a ring that could magically glow themselves. Its not common."

Jane stared at the turns towards Gandalf and asked. "Gandalf, these markings, what are they?"

"These markings come from a language," Gandalf answered ominously. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Frodo gasped very quietly upon hearing that word.

"Can somebody tell me what Mordor is?" Hunter asked in a groaning voice. "Since we've been here for a bloody year, no one has ever mentioned that to us."

"It is not a good place to be," Gandalf said to him. "Not even one traveler or an outsider would not be a fool to enter a realm so dark where there is no light."

"Sounds bad," Ian clicked his tongue.

"So this language that the markings on the band show, what do these words mean?"

Gandalf answered her question. "In the common tongue it says…"

 _One Ring to Rule Them All_

 _One Ring to find them_

 _One Ring to bring them all_

 _and in the darkness bind them._

"Okay, that sounds more like end of the world kind of material," Shannon said.

* * *

Throughout the night, no one was even tired at all. A few were nervous of what was happening. Everyone gathers in the kitchen and sit around the table to hear Gandalf's explanation about the golden ring Bilbo had kept.

"So how did you find about this?" Bobbi asked.

"I knew for sure it was the One Ring," Gandalf said, smoking his pipe whilst Frodo makes a pot of tea for everyone. "I spent months trying to figure out answers. When mentioned the word 'precious', I knew for sure it was driving him mad. So it occurred to me that this ring is in fact the One Ring. I didn't want to believe it at first, but it was. Not even a dragon's fire could burn or melt this ring. It is unbreakable… and pure evil."

"So how was it forged?" Jane asked eagerly, wanting to know more about it.

"The world of Arda is something that is not mentioned within the walls of Midgard," Gandalf explained his story about the history of how the ring was made. "But what I do know is that history can pass into legend, into myth, into dreams. But it was not always so. In Eregion, long ago, a noble elf lord named Celebrimbor was given secret knowledge to forge great Rings of Power. They were precious beyond all else, for within each was bound the strength, and will to rule and bring order. But they were deceived, for the giver of this knowledge was evil's great servant - Sauron. In the fires of Mordor, he ordered Celebrimbor to forge in secret a master ring… One Ring to Rule Them All. Knowing he was deceived, Celebrimbor tried to end him, but this sort of act led to his death. And with the One Ring in his grasp, Sauron began to enslave all of Arda, but not just this world that you think. He sought to conquer many other worlds in the universe, bringing order and cover them in shadow - Asgard, Midgard, Vanaheim, Xandar. But not all light diminished, for some stood fast. A grand alliance of races, such as those from Asgard, Vanaheim, and Midgard, marched into Mordor and fought to end Sauron's reign of tyranny. Isildur, ruler of all Free Folk, performed this deed. But he became weak, and his line failed. The Ring escaped him as history became legend… legend became myth. And things that should not have been forgotten were lost. Thus the Third Age of Arda began, but the realms remain divided, and their cities are weakened. And in this age, evil powers again arise - yet some hoped for unity in the face of the coming darkness."

"So this Sauron guy, not seemed to be a very nice person. Guess he was hungry for power and wanted everything for himself. Sorry, am I missing anything or is that it?" Hunter pretended as if he knew the answer was right.

"Oh its right," Gandalf nodded his head.

"How did… how did Bilbo find the ring in the first place?" Jane asked. "There's got to be an answer."

"Before Bilbo found it, the ring fell into the Anduin River and remained lost for two and a half thousand years," Gandalf went on. "Then as chance, it fell into the hands of a creature named Gollum. The ring poisoned Gollum's mind, feeling so much love for the ring, making it precious to him. As five hundred years passed, the ring abandoned Gollum and remained quiet once it came to the next bearer and we all know who."

"Bilbo," Frodo answered in realization with his eyes widening. "He found it in Gollum's cave."

"Yes, for sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping," Gandalf told him more about what the ring did to Bilbo. "It prolonged his life, delaying old age. But no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has finally awoken. Its heard its master's call."

"But that's impossible, you told us that Sauron was destroyed," Frodo claimed and looks at Gandalf for confirmation of this. "Sauron was destroyed at the very end of the Second Age. Its not possible."

"Maybe someone else decided to gain the power and finish what Lord Voldemort started," Darcy joked and everyone looks at her, giving her odd and disapproving faces. "What? It was just a joke."

"Well I don't find that funny at all," Jane shook her head twice.

Darcy raised her hands in front and apologized sarcastically. "Sorry."

"Look, maybe Frodo might be making a good point in all this. I mean we shouldn't worry at all," Jane believed that Frodo's claim was true. "That evil pr*** was killed. So what's so bad about that?"

Suddenly, a dark, chanting whisper was heard across the room. Everyone was silent when they heard all it. They looked around to see where that had come from.

"Is is me, or did we just hear a voice?" Hunter asked, confused what he heard.

"Yeah, I heard it too," Ian said, looking around.

"Don't ask me," Shannon admitted truthfully in her words.

Jane soon came to the conclusion that the voice had come from the ring. She stared down at the ring and a sudden stitch of fear bled in her heart. She covered her mouth with her hand, and wished she would never believe in this sort of this mystical power. This kind of act really frightened her. Gandalf began to remember what happened when he and Lady Sif of Asgard entered the old fortress of Dol Guldur sixty-one years ago. They tried to uncover as much evidence about the Necromancer. Upon finding Thrain, they stumbled into a trap that the Necromancer set up. It was then that he revealed himself to be Sauron.

"I wish it was true, but I'm afraid it is not," Gandalf replied, giving her a stern look of honestly within his eyes. "The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His armies have been expanding. His fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness upon every world. Your world included. He is seeking it, seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. My friends, he must never find it."

A sign of horror was brought upon everyone in the kitchen. Nobody wanted to believe that Sauron was alive, but they saw that the wizard was really telling the truth. No lies were made, it was true.

"This can't be happening," Shannon breathed, refusing to believe that. "He can't be alive."

"How could such a small thing hurt the lives of others?" Selvig asked.

"Oh for goodness sake, I'm totally petrified," Hunter spoke out to the group, not even sounding too afraid or freaked out of this. "This kind of story is a load of rubbish. I don't want to believe it, but right now…" He sighed, feeling deeply unsatisfied. "…I have to. If Coulson were here, he would definitely believe the old man's story."

"So you're not suggesting of a plan Hunter?" Bobbi wondered if he was going to get to that.

"Of course not, Bobbi," Hunter scoffed. "But I would've preferred to say that before you even asked."

"Always stubborn," Bobbi smirked, shaking her head.

"Okay, let's get back to the part of what Gandalf said of not letting the… whatever ring from being found," Jane said, bringing the subject back into her hands. "I just want to figure out a good plan to keep it from falling into the Dark Lord's hands."

"Why don't we put it away somewhere?" Frodo suggested.

"Good idea, why did I not think of that in the first place?" Hunter sarcastically sounded amazed.

"Hunter," Bobbi sighed annoyingly.

"What? Its a good plan," Hunter said, admitting that he liked the idea of hiding the ring.

"We would have to hide it deep," Selvig said, thinking of his plan. "Somewhere far away at least. Far north, west, east, or even south."

"Maybe we can bury it deep somewhere in a garden," Darcy suggested her idea.

"Nah, it should be somewhere where no one can really find it," Ian didn't think that was a good plan.

"Okay, bout we toss into the ocean," Darcy decided that plan. "Let's find out how far we are and we can travel miles into the deep depths where no one can find it."

"Look all we need to do is put it away somewhere," Bobbi said confidently as she takes hold of the ring, but doesn't bother to look at it since she was afraid that she could succumb to the ring's power and end up insane like Bilbo did. "But Darcy is making a point. We should throw it somewhere that would take forever for an enemy to find something that was lost."

"Alright, we'll do that first thing in the morning," Hunter said as he clapped his hands, thinking it was done. "Mission success."

"It is, I mean no one knows that its here," Shannon stated with a grin on her face. "Which is good."

Gandalf was silent and did not even respond to anyone inside the kitchen while they were talking about what they were planning to do with the One Ring. It even sounded impossible, but a deep worried look on his face was showing that there was a problem.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," Gandalf answered worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Shannon began to wonder what was up with him.

Jane grew concerned and worried too. "Gandalf, tell me no one else knows that its here?"

"There was one other who knew Bilbo had the Ring," Gandalf answered her immediately with. "I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. Admist the endless screams and babble they discerned two words."

"And what were the two words that this Gollum chap ever said?" Hunter wondered.

Gandalf sighed with his eyes shut and answered the two words Gollum had said. "Shire. Baggins."

"What?" Jane breathed in a horrified gasp.

"Oh god," Darcy sounded deeply trembled and horrified.

"Oh that's not good," Selvig breathed in terrible shock from hearing this.

"Okay, this is bad," Hunter breathed in horror. "Really bad."

"But if they know where it is, its going to lead them here!" Selvig exclaimed in horror and lowered his voice a bit. "I think we've been staying here for far too long, we need to get out of here."

"Selvig is right, what if the enemy will try send his armies to invade and we'll be in the crossfire," Ian panicked.

Bobbi stands up immediately and held the ring in front the wizard, convincing him to take it in a very sharp, panicking tone. "Gandalf, you need to go and take the ring!"

Gandalf chose to back away rather than taking it, and refused. "No, I will not."

"You have to take it!" Bobbi pleaded. "Its better off with you than us!"

"You cannot offer me this Ring," Gandalf continued to reject in taking the ring from her since he was afraid of it.

"Oh for goodness sake, just take bloody ring before it dooms us all!" Ian argued, taking Bobbi's side.

"NO!" Gandalf snapped very loud. "Do not tempt me!" He then takes a moment to calm himself down and speak in a very calm tone. "Please, I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand this, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine. Imagine what would happen if I did take it from you. Meaning to be kind, I would become as terrible as the Dark Lord himself."

Bobbi, Shannon, Hunter, Jane, Darcy, Ian, and Selvig understood how the wizard felt about not wanting to take the ring or even fall under its terrible power. Unlike Gandalf, Bilbo had developed a strong connection and love for the One Ring, but didn't realize that it was evil when he kept for the past sixty years since his adventure with the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

Bobbi was the only one to hold it when she turns to stare at Frodo and deeply sighed. "Then I suppose we need to keep the ring and guard it."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire," Frodo told her worriedly. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me keeping it here since Bilbo left."

"I know," Bobbi nodded, understanding how he felt and gave Frodo the ring to hold.

"Frodo is right, the ring cannot stay in the Shire," Gandalf agreed to what Frodo said.

Frodo rolls the Ring into his hand and looks resigned. "What must we do?"

"We have to leave," Jane openly declared. "We all do. As a matter-of-fact, we've been wasting our time during the night, we should leave quickly as possible."

"Do all of you know in this very room that you trust yourselves?" Gandalf asked them, judging if they were strong enough to resist the ring's power since it was meant to corrupt those who are weak-minded. "Do you plan to leave the Shire?"

"Oh bloody hell, I was really enjoying a new life, chop, chop, chop, but now I now hear that a great evil is rising again and we have to deal with this," Hunter sighed deeply, not liking this. "But maybe its for the best."

"We should go somewhere far away from here," Frodo decided. "Once we're gone by then, they won't bother the Shire if the Ring isn't here."

"Frodo, this mission could be dangerous," Bobbi warned. "I don't think you should…"

"Oh he must," Gandalf interrupted. "What do you think will happen to him if he or any other member of the Baggins clan were part of this?"

"He's right, if he stays here, he be in terrible danger," Jane said, knowing what Gandalf meant. "I think he should come with us."

"We don't know much about these lands, but Frodo does," Selvig took Jane's side in agreeing to this plan. "Besides, we need a guide and Frodo knows much of these lands than we do."

"Alright, then I should warn every Baggins in Hobbiton of this, people I know that I can trust," Frodo said, rising from his seat in a very quick hast.

"Indeed you shall, but you must do it as fast as you can," Gandalf instructed him.

* * *

After Frodo spoke with his friend Folco and told him to spread the word to all members of the Baggins clan and make sure they were safe, Frodo hurriedly runs into his room and takes some clothes from a wardrobe. He couldn't stay. Bobbi watched as Frodo was packing and felt deeply sorry for him since he was leaving his peaceful home that he never wanted to leave from since Bilbo brought him in.

Jane, Darcy, Ian, and Selvig were very busy packing their stuff and equipment in their bags, and made sure that they didn't forget anything that they left.

"Everything's all charged up?" Jane asked them.

"All charged up and ready to go," Ian said.

"Check One and Two… all done," Darcy informed, making her last sweep.

"You guys know its going to be a hell of a journey, right?" Jane told them anxiously and then stopped to notice that Ian was carrying a sword. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, Frodo said I can use it just incase if we run into trouble," Ian told her.

"What, you plan to protect us from trouble?" Jane scoffed.

"He protected me back in London," Darcy recalled how he saved her life from a group of Dark Elves that almost executed her.

"So, we get out of the Shire, Frodo needs to leave his name of Baggins behind him since that name isn't safe, and make for the city of Bree," Gandalf instructed.

"Frodo knows the way to Bree, right?" Darcy wondered about that.

"Hope he does, as long as we keep our feet off the road," Jane said.

"So why can't we take the road to Bree?" Ian asked in confusion. "I didn't hear that part."

Bobbi steps into the living room to join them and responded. "Cause its dangerous."

"But its easy to go on one if we don't get bloody lost," Hunter groaned in ignorance as he walked passed her from behind with his stuff behind his back and carrying his axe in his hand.

"Seriously, your axe?" Bobbi chuckled.

"I named it Billy Bob," Hunter said. "Wherever I go, he goes with me."

"Whatever," Bobbi sighed. "Just do me a favor, try not to get killed."

"You know I always promise you that," Hunter truly admits that he never plans to get himself killed.

Back in the kitchen, Frodo finished packing some food that would not go spoiled during the journey to Bree. He took a very long sharp kitchen knife and packed it in his bag as a weapon to use if he does get into trouble. After that, he finishes putting his coat and cloak on. Then, he walks into the living room to join the others who were all ready and packed to leave Bag End.

"So when we arrive to Bree, what's next?" Shannon asked.

"I will be waiting for you all at the inn of the Prancing Pony," Gandalf answered her question. "Once there, we can request to meet an old friend who knows the wild more and he can take us to the Hidden Valley of the Misty Mountains."

"And the ring will be safe there, won't it?" Frodo asked.

"I don't have any answers," Gandalf replied, unsure gif was possible or not. "I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do. So make sure that you and your companions travel by day and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country," Frodo assured him since he knew the country and its borders very well like many hobbits that lived there for centuries. As he spoke, he quickly slips the Ring into his pocket and takes his walking stick. "Easily though."

"My dear Frodo," Gandalf smiled proudly at him for his act of courage. "Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about them in a month and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you."

"And you are the very best one we had since we've came," Selvig said.

Suddenly, everyone stops to hear a strange rustling sound that was coming from outside the window. Bobbi and Shannon drew their guns in front in defense and were ready to fire. Ian drew his sword out in defense, and Frodo slowly reached for his kitchen knife. Gandalf drew his staff and cautiously walked towards the window to investigate that sound. He moves slowly to the window, and at that moment, he quickly jabs his staff into the flower beds and the sound of a groaning yelp was heard. Hearing it, Gandalf hastily tossed his staff aside and reaches out the window to pull someone from the outside, and pinned the intruder onto the table in a fit of rage. Frodo sighed in relief that the intruder was his best friend Samwise Gamgee.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?! Gandalf angrily growled and yelled at the same time at the frightened and confused hobbit.

Sam was nervous and scared upon seeing the wizard's infuriated face and tried to lie by shaking his head. "I haven't been dropping no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there. If you follow me."

"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?" Gandalf wondered if that was the case, but he could tell by the hobbit's timorous expression on his face that he was lying to him.

"I heard raised voices," Sam admitted nervously.

"What did you hear?! Speak!" Gandalf fiercely demanded the frightened hobbit to come clean.

Sam jumped in a second and finally came out with with it. "N-Nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world, but please Mr. Gandalf, sir, please don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything... unnatural."

"No?" Gandalf grinned and lowered his voice and whispered to him. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

"Great, I guess that means we're bringing another one along with us," Shannon sighed.

* * *

Nearly close to dawn as the light of the sun was coming, Gandalf was leading the group called the Conspirators, which he named them, as a sign that they were going to commit conspiracy against the Dark Lord and his spies. It was dangerous for the Conspirators, but each member of the group, acted in confidence and made their preparations to leave the Shire. Bobbi kept her Battle Staves behind her back. She would leave them behind and didn't trust any person in holding or touching her things. Gandalf was ready and leads his horse at a rapid pace through Hobbiton. Frodo, Jane, Hunter, Bobbi, Darcy, Shannon, Ian, and Selvig were moving forward while Samwise had trouble keeping up.

Gandalf glanced back at Samwise and called out to him. "Come along Samwise, keep up!"

Samwise hurries after them and manages to keep himself from falling behind. Shannon saw that he was having trouble due to carrying a whole load of heavy bags behind his back.

Jane, Hunter, Bobbi, Darcy, Shannon, Ian, and Selvig really loved the Shire, considering how peace and quiet it was. They really admired the country so much as if they didn't want to leave, but they had to. Their mission was to keep the ring and take it somewhere far from the realm. For a year, they felt that the Shire was like a new home to them, but they truly missed their old home back on Earth.

"Do you think once this is over, we'll see the hobbit hole again?" Darcy whispered hopefully next to Jane.

"I don't know," Jane whispered back. "Gandalf said he promised he would help get us back home to Earth, which is what we want."

"And then what?" Darcy quietly asked. "What happens next? When we're home, people back home are gonna ask lots of question of our disappearance. Where were we?"

"Look, will think of our best stories to explain to the press," Jane whispered to her, thinking a good plan.

"But before we go home, can't we at least see the Shire and the little hobbit hole again," Darcy pleaded whispery.

"Let's find out if possible," Jane answered quietly.

Eventually, Gandalf leads the Conspirators through a quiet meadowy forest where birds were chirping and squirrel moving around. This washer Gandalf was going to leave them under the guidance of Frodo Baggins, whose job was to lead the group to Bree and keep his name hidden. No one was to argue or complain where they plan to go and that they would always follow where Frodo goes.

"Make sure you all make haste," Gandalf informed them. "I do not know if the enemy is in the Shire, but if they are, get out and make sure you're not seen."

"We know what to do," Bobbi assured the wizard.

"Be careful, all of you," Gandalf warned her and the other members in the group. "The enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, Beasts, or Brigands."

"Okay that's hard for us to know that," Hunter grumbled from behind.

Gandalf stops and turns to look at Frodo, and asked. "Is it safe?"

Frodo nodded his head and clutches his chest as a sign that he has it hidden with him inside his coat pocket. The rest of the Conspirators were not to ask Frodo to look at the ring. Gandalf warned them that if they saw the ring, they would fall under its power and try to have it. However, none of the Conspirators wanted to look at the ring at all. They knew for a fact that they did not want to fall under its temptation.

Gandalf kneels down to Frodo and places his hand on the hobbit's shoulder as he whispers instructionally to him. "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its Master. It wants to be found." He mounts on his horse and turns to the others one final time. "Do what must be done. This is where I must leave you all. For the Grey Pilgrim, I am to travel to Isengard and meet with my old friend Saruman. Farewell, Conspirators of the Shire."

Gandalf wheels his horse and rides off where he prepares his immediate journey to meet with Saruman, leaving Conspirators on their own and heard the sound of birds calling each other. Frodo looks worried and Sam steps up behind him.

"Alright, you heard him, let's move," Hunter said, turning his head to Frodo.

"Whenever you're ready, will follow," Bobbi smiled.

Frodo smiles and then leads the group to set off immediately. Everyone in the group followed Frodo and hiked across the fields of the gentle countryside. They passed across meadows with colorful butterflies, farmhouses where hobbit farmers were working, a waterfall with jagged rocks below, and over a hill until they reach a cornfield with a scarecrow in it. That was when Sam stops short for a moment, taking stock of his surroundings. He looks back from where they came.

"I guess this is it," Sam announced nervously, feeling as if he was ready to do something that he never done before in his life.

"What's the problem now?" Darcy asked.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been," Sam said, standing very unmoved from his spot.

Bobbi was very sympathetic to him and saw how homesick he was, much like she was and the others, including Frodo as well. Despite being a tough woman and a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., she truly felt sorry for him. From what Gandalf mentioned to her, not many hobbits in the Shire were fond of leaving its borders, for they don't know what lurks outside.

"Look, you don't have to come," Bobbi encouraged him to change his mind and planted her knees on the ground where she can meet her face at his. "Its still safe for you to go back. We can do this without you."

"No, I promised Gandalf, 'Don't dare leave him, Samwise Gamgee', and I don't mean to," Sam tells her what Gandalf mentioned to him before he left.

Bobbi sighed with a smile. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to listen to what someone tells you? Besides, I promised I wouldn't leave him, so that's why I'm giving you the choice to stay or go back."

"I'll… stay," Sam answered shyly.

"So are we gonna keep moving or not?" Hunter called out to them.

Frodo walks back towards his childhood friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Sam."

Just as Bobbi stands up, Sam hesitates for just one moment, thinking that he should take the step forward or back. He knew he was going to be far from his home and clan, even though, it wasn't the fattest he had been. Finally, Sam takes a deep breath and decides it was time for him to move and not ruin the rest of the trip for him and the Conspirators.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say," Frodo recalled a time when Bilbo use to tell him something years ago. "Its a dangerous business, Frodo. Going out your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."


	13. Chapter 13

Lady Sif had just revealed everything to Coulson and may. Upon returning to the Triskelion, Lady Sif, Melinda May, and Agent Phil Coulson were watching from outside a glass room where Roy McVey had been saying the same words over and over again while S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most talented doctors were doing whatever they can to help him.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul," McVey continued to say ancient language again.

"What's he saying?" Agent May asked, having never heard the language.

"One Ring to rule them all, One ring to find them; One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them," Sif translated the words.

"One Ring?" May picked out the main theme.

"Its the name of a very ancient object that was never destroyed," Agent Coulson answered.

"A ring?" Agent May wondered if that was the meaning to the words Sif had said.

"A powerful and evil relic," Coulson confirmed. "Supposedly lost thousands of years ago."

"Isildur would've destroyed it if it hadn't corrupted him," Sif sighed. "Odin was right, stories were told that the Dark Lord would return and he has."

"Sif has been telling me a lot about Sauron," Coulson explained everything to Agent May. "He's not a part of this world."

"But another," Agent May suspected.

"Arda is the name of the world," Sif answered and told them more of the Dark Lord's plan. "If the Dark Lord gets his hands on the ring he lost long ago, he could unleash the fumes of darkness that will descend across the universe. No one would oppose him. He would be... invincible. Impossible to stop."

Agent May was alarmed by this. She thought it was crazy, but she faced a lot of things in the past; learning the existence of Inhumans, learning a lot of secrets on what HYDRA planned to unleash, defeating Hive, entering a Framework without any memory from the real world, trapped on a broken alien world for days, saving the Earth from Graviton, and even killing Izel. Agent May truly believed Sif and Coulson.

"So I guess we're dealing with another global threat in our hands?" Agent May asked, confirming if this was the case.

"100%," Agent Coulson answered.

"So who do we call about this?" Agent May asked.

"Well who in the Avengers is available?" Sif asked.

"Well, Natasha, Steve, and Tony are dead, Thor is off world, and both Dr. Banner and Clint are retired," Coulson replied grimly. "So not many."

"How about the New Avengers then?" May asked.

"Okay, the New Avengers it is," Coulson said.

"There is one problem, the goddess Artemis has gone missing and we need to find her," Sif said with urgency.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" Coulson said before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

Coulson returns to his private office after discussing his plans with Lady Sif and Agent May. While Director Johnson had been out on an importan mission in space, Coulson was among the agents to be entrusted to run S.H.I.E.L.D. while she had been gone. Just when he entered, he saw that he wasn't alone. It was Detective Dakota North, who had been waiting inside to speak with him.

"I didn't expect for you to come," Coulson said, not pleased to see Dakota North inside the office.

"And I didn't expect for you to take over my investigation," Dakota said, giving him a fake smile

"Just tell us what you want?" Agent Coulson asked.

"I just want you all to start from the beginning and tell me exactly what the hell is going on or I will march back with a warrant and sue your asses for good," Dakota warned, giving them a very serious look on her face.

"That sounds like a threat to me," Agent Coulson glared at her.

"Oh it is, I don't want to make this difficult, cause I know that she's from Asgard, and I overheard that she knows everything about this inscription," Dakota explained, showing a picture that she took. "I don't care if its bullcrap, I just want to get to the bottom of this mystery and find out why Mr. McVey keeps saying these same words over and over again."

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen," Agent Coulson snarled at her.

"Yeah? You wanna test me?" Dakota glared at him.

"I don't want to test you, but what your trying to get at, its classified," Agent Coulson explained. "In fact your lucky Tony Stark isn't here, he'd be a lit less merciful then I am being."

"What in Durin's name is going on in here?" Sif asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, don't forget her," Agent Coulson grinned and focused in talking to Sif and jerking his thumb at her. "She wants to know everything about the evil ring you've been talking about."

"Not happening," Sif refused to answer to Detective North since she was getting to suspicious in wanting to learn the truth. "Doom will fall on us if I tell anything."

"You see?" Agent Coulson said to Dakota. "I told you, you can threaten us."

"I'm not threatening," Dakota pleaded. "I don't care whatever it is you do in this agency which I thought I was terrorist organization. I didn't have to travel my ass from New York to Washington to get to the point of all this. I might be able to help you if you tell me everything on what the hell is going on."

"Fine," Agent Coulson sighed and insisted for Sif to explain. "You tell her."

For almost half an hour, Sif had explained everything to Dakota North about Sauron, Celebrimbor, the One Ring, its meaning, and the War of the Last Alliance. Dakota, at first, thought it was a made up story, but since she saw that it wasn't crazy enough for a warrior from Asgard to stay all this, she had to. By the end, Dakota was completely shocked on what she heard.

"So that's why," Dakota said, nodding her head in understanding, and sighed. "Okay, I will help, but as long as this not crazy in a way, let's try not to share this with the NYPD or the FBI, whatever."

"Fine by me," Agent Coulson agreed. "As long as you try something that involves sueing, trust me, you don't want to do that."

"I'll take my chances for whatever sh** your going up against, so where do we start?" Dakota began to ask.

"We need to locate Doctor Strange," Agent Coulson told her of his first plan. "He is an expert sorcerer and he will be able to find Artemis."

"Artemis?" Dakota asked, confused.

"Yeah. The Greek Gods are real," Agent Coulson answered.

Dakota's jaw had hit the floor now and asked in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yep, unless I can tell you a story about how I end up on an alien planet," Coulson wanted to offer something.

"Ah, no thanks," Dakota scoffed.

"She is quite the warrior," Sif remarked of her appearance, hoping that her friend Coulson would agree to it.

"We may need all the help we can get," Agent Coulson sighed.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Dakota asked on what they plan to do next.

"We need to locate Doctor Strange," Agent Coulson told her of the plan. "He is an expert sorcerer and he will be able to find Artemis."

"And where do we find this Doctor Strange?" Sif asked.

"I was told by an old friend where he usually is," Agent Coulson answered. "The New York Sanctum."

"So its in New York," Dakota scoffed in fake laughter. "Ha, ha, ha, I can't believe I had to waste so much time going from this place to another."

"Which is why you should've stayed where you were," Agent Coulson reminded.

"Alright, then you pay gas for my car," Dakota insisted. "I'm driving."

"We're not driving," Agent Coulson smirked.

"Excuse me?" Dakota asked suddenly in confusion.

"We're flying," Sif said.

"All right then, lets go," Dakota insisted.

"After you," Agent Coulson grinned a bit.

Dakota muttered to herself as she walked while Coulson and Sif followed her. "Well... I hate my life now."

* * *

Outside the Triskelion, Dakota North walked outside with Sif, Coulson, and May onboard the _Cavalry_ , a specialized Boeing C-17 Globemaster III modified to serve as an 'Airborne Mobile Command Station for S.H.I.E.L.D. teams. Like the Bus, which was Agent May's previous one, the _Cavalry_ has an additional pair of engines and half-length wings located at the tail section of the fuselage, below the conventional, elevated tail section. Additionally, the six engines are able to pivot upon each wing, allowing them to be angled at the ground, giving the Bus Vertical Take-Off and Landing (VTOL) capabilities. This, along with an advanced set of "air brake" panels on each wing, gives the _Cavalry_ greater aerodynamic and flight capabilities, such as allowing it to perform a full, mid-air stop before changing direction to pursue a new flight plan. On top of the _Cavalry_ are mounts and an access way to allow a single, smaller S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft to dock with, and later separate from, the Bus in mid-flight.

The _Cavalry_ possesses some provisional offensive/defensive capabilities in the form of two retractable cannon turrets, located at the junction of between each main wing and the fuselage, which are capable of shooting down enemy aircraft. The _Cavalry_ also has a form of large, long barreled cannon mounted to the front underside of the fuselage that allows it to attack targets on the ground while in VTOL flight. It also possesses advanced satellite, radio, and other wireless connections as well as a strong computer system that could connect to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s operational databases, as well as any other secure databases or other resources across the internet. This allows it to receive any mission briefings sent down from the Triskelion or the Hub. More prominently, the _Cavalry's_ flight plan can be remotely altered by anyone with a high enough clearance level from any major S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, even forcing it to return to base. Likewise, several of the _Cavalry's_ functions can be remotely controlled by certain S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles, such as the SUV that many agents use in the field, primarily allowing its cargo doors to be opened in the case of a quick retreat. The _Cavalry_ also has encrypted lines to communicate with an agent based at a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, as well as any agents or other allies in the field.

The _Cavalry's_ computer systems independently stores all of the specs and information on the many operations that Coulson's Team have been involved with, including the various items and individuals that the team has come in contact with, in a separate data line individual from that of the main S.H.I.E.L.D. database. Dakota was quite amazed to see that the passenger space includes living quarters, a commons area with a mini-bar, a briefing room, a number of various storage rooms, and a private forensics and research lab.

"This is one hell of a plane," Dakota remarked.

"Don't get to comfortable yet," Agent Coulson replied on her comment and sits down to fasten his seatbelt. "Cause we're about to take off."

"Thought as much," Dakota sighed and sat herself down wuickly just when Agent May.

Agent May buckles herself up in the cockpit and contacts the passengers. "Wheel's up in five!"

Throughout the flight, Dakota North had just unbuckled herself and was quite amazed to see that the Cavalry had a small bar with drinks. Coulson watched her take a bottle of alcohol as he smiled.

"You know that bottle was given to me twelve years ago," Agent Coulson continued to smile at her.

"Still fresh?" Dakota asked.

"If you want to take a sip, you're welcome too," Agent Coulson insisted.

Dakota sighed and immediately took a sip from the small bottle. She made a bit of a face as a sign that she doesn't quite like it at all.

"You know," Dakota coughed. "I never had a thing for this stuff. Many faces I see are really into these drinks. Accept I recall a time when I use to have alcohol a few years before turning twenty-one."

"Sounds to me you were into it?" Agent Coulson assumed.

"Yeah," Dakota scoffed in laughter and decided to ask him a question. "So, you never told me a lot about yourself."

"Wel, I was a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent until I got stabbed by a Chitauri scepter," Agent Coulson explained his story. "Wasn't quite fun at first, but when I woke up, I didn't remember much on what happened, but Fury would pass the title of director to me."

"A lot of people like me thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was terrorist organization that was bent in conquering the world," Dakota recalled a time of when the agency was torn to pieces.

"Technically that was HYDRA," Agent Coulson corrected the truth. "It hid amongst our agency for decades until we were able to tare them apart, or should I say, cut off every head."

"Well I thought this HYDRA was destroyed during World War II by Captain America," Dakota recalled another time that happened decades ago.

"That's true, but HYDRA will always have a tendency to come back, even if no one has cut off every head, then two more will take its place," Agent Coulson explained about HYDRA's goals.

"So I assume that HYDRA will probably hide amongst us again and go back in their master plan to conquer the world?" Dakota guessed. "Or do I have my facts wrong."

"Well, your facts are never wrong," Agent Coulson said.

"Come to think of it, I'm starting to like you in a way, but still you at first became a pain in my ass for keeping your so-called classified information to yourself," Dakota slightly scoffed.

"We all have our things," Agent Coulson told her.

"So when we land, we just drive over to meet this Doctor Strange?" Dakota asked that as well. "How do we know if he's on our side?"

"That's something you should keep to yourself," Agent Coulson answered.

* * *

After finding a place to land within the city, May, Coulson, Sif, and Dakota quickly hop onto Lola and begin to drive across the city for minutes.

"So what's the address?" Dakota asked, looking at her phone.

"177A Bleecker Street, New York City," Agent Coulson answered. "Its what Thor told me when he first came to that place."

"You sure you know what your doing?" Sif asked.

"100%," Agent Coulson reassured her.

"Whoever this Doctor Strange is, he better be what he says to be," Agent May sighed, feeling uncomfortable in brining a non-operative within the agency.

"So he's like a sorcerer?" Dakota asked, describing on what he was like.

"Its what Thor said to me," Agent Coulson nervously replied.

"Hmm," Dakota mumbled in acknowledgement.

"I never imagine how a Master of the Mystic Arts could be so important to this assignment," Sif said.

"Whatever it takes," Agent Coulson sighed.

Eventully, the four individuals were able to find the New York Sanctum. The New York Sanctum is one of the three bases of the Masters of the Mystic Arts alongside the London Sanctum and the Hong Kong Sanctum. Located in New York City, it is used to store and secure mystic items such as the Dark Scepter and the Cloak of Levitation. Coulson took an exact moment to park Lola and paid the meter. Just when they were about to walk up the steps to the front door of the sanctum, they all got whisked inside.

"WOW!" Dakota gasped.

"What sorcery?!" Sif exclaimed, holding her weapon in defense.

"What the hell was that?" Agent May asked, looking around from inside the sanctum. "Is this the sanctum?"

"You are in the right place," A mysterious voice echoed across from the inside of the sanctum.

"We're only here to talk," Agent Coulson spoke first, hoping that the person would come to address them.

"And in that case we will," The voice responded.

Coulson, Dakota, May, and Sif turn around to face an individual who was drinking tea from his tea cup and sitting on a very nice comfortable couch next to the fireplace. It was Dr Strange.

"How did you..." Dakota scoffed in shock and confusion. "How did you even get here so quick and how the hell did you even do all this?"

"What you think its magic?" Doctor Strange asked.

"For doing all kinds of weird sh**, then yes," Dakota scoffed.

"So I could assume that you knew we were coming?" Agent May asked.

"A master of the mystic arts always sets its eyes all around this sanctum," Doctor Strange pleasantly answered and took another sip.

"So what do you do here in this sanctum?" Agent Coulson asked. "Its awfully lonely for someone like you to be here."

"The Masters of the Mystic Art and I guard this sanctum with our lives," Doctor Strange explained. "We do it to keep certain troublemakers from getting their lands on important items that are not for sale and..." He stopped quickly for a moment when he noticed Dakota was about to touch the Cauldron of the Cosmos. "... especially the Cauldron of the Cosmos which you shouldn't be touching."

Dakota almost touched it when she heard what he said and spins around to face him. "Oh... sorry."

"So what can I do for you?" Doctor Strange asked.

"We need your help," Sif answered.

"Well, I'm always open to hear what anyone has to say, so let it out," Doctor Strange insisted.

"We need you to locate Artemis," Agent Coulson said.

"When I came back to Midgard, just before I met with Coulson, I was looking for an old friend, Artemis," Sif explained. "The Huntress of Olympia. What I remember that she was last seen in the land you call Nebraska. I've heard rumors that her powers and immortality were suddenly stripped away from something just before she vanished. I wanted to find her and ask for her help, but seems I was too late. She might have been taken by the Four Horsemen or the Nine Ringwraiths."

"Okay, so all you need to do is find her here," Dakota pretended to sound intrigued. "Great, I'm the only one in here and I don't believe it."

"Do you have something that might be of some use?" Doctor Strange asked.

"I do," Sif hastily answered and reached into her pocket before pulling out a container filled with liquid the colour of moonlight. "This can help you locate her."

"What is it?" Coulson asked.

"These are the tears of Artemis," Sif explained, handing it to Doctor Strange to look at. "She cried once and her tears were collected into this glass. It can help you find her."

"This won't take long so in the meantime, make yourselves at home," Doctor Strange said as he stands up to go upstairs. "Oh and other thing, try not to dirty up the floors, up and down, cause we just had them washed and waxed a three hours and forty-five minutes ago."

"No problem," Dakota complied, giving him a fake salute.

"Until then, we got a lot of other things to take care of right now," Agent Coulson decided that it was time for the next plan and turned to May. "Agent May, contact Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, and Wanda Maximoff. Tell them the world needs saving again."

"How do you plan to reach them anyway?" Dakota asked.

"That won't be necessary," Doctor Strange replied, walking from behind her.

"AHHHH!" Dakota gasped in fright.

"What?" Doctor Strange asked, confused.

"Whatever you do, please don't do that again!" Dakota snapped, annoyed by this strange magic he was wielding. "Jeez."

"About the plan?" Agent May asked, wanting to get back on what Doctor Strange was talking about and stared at Strange with a very menacing look on her face. "You had a plan."

"I can see why they call you the Cavalry," Doctor Strange remarked on her attitude.

"Which pisses me off," Agent May responded, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Right, so you want to contact Mr. Wilson, Mr. Barnes, and Ms. Maximoff, is that right?" Doctor Strange asked.

"Yeah, that's what we were trying to talk about," Dakota sighed, annoyed too. "Did you already know that?"

Doctor Strange did not answer her question. "Perhaps I shouldn't say."

"How can we get to them?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Leave it to me," Doctor Strange answered with a slight grin.

"What about Artemis?" Sif decided to ask that well. "Did you find her?"

"I did," Doctor Strange responded to her. "She's on Arda."

"Captured?" Sif gasped.

"Running," Doctor Strange answered.

* * *

A few hours later, somewhere in Washington, a lonely man had been walking as part of his exercise. He was just been paying a short visit to Steven Grant Roger's former apartment. The man was named Samuel Thomas Wilson, nicknamed Sam, but also called the Falcon that he likes being called. is one of Steve Rogers' most stalwart friends and allies. Both men found a kindred spirit in each other when they discovered they both shared common life experiences and had similar values. Sam Wilson and Rogers both fought in the military, had to cope with the deaths of friends during war, and had to adjust to life outside of war. For Wilson, he found purpose in helping military veterans adjust to civilian life. This earned Rogers' respect, and in turn Wilson admires Captain America and the ideals he represents. Their commonality helped the two to forge a bond that led Wilson to aid Steve Rogers in many of his heroic exploits. During these exploits, Sam Wilson becomes a hero in his own right, whether it be when the two are fighting shoulder to shoulder together during a mission to save the world or aiding Rogers with a personal matter, such as helping him find the Winter Soldier. In contrast to Rogers' pensive no-nonsense attitude, Wilson often displays a more brazen attitude and a strong sense of humor, often makes cheeky comments.

In the aftermath of several battles that had killed civilians, the Avengers were then forced into following the Sokovia Accords, putting them all under the government's full control. However, as the Winter Soldier was blamed for terrorist attacks by Helmut Zemo, Falcon stood by Captain America with protecting the Winter Soldier, which had then caused the Avengers Civil War. In the wake of this clash, Falcon, and several other Avengers who were loyal to Captain America, were defeated by Iron Man, and locked into the Raft, until Captain America freed them as they became fugitives. While the Avengers were still disbanded, the Earth had come under attack by Thanos and his Black Order, bringing Falcon and his allies out of hiding. Learning that Thanos intended to steal the Mind Stone from Vision, Falcon helped his teammates in taking Vision to Wakanda for his protection, while they had then tried to keep Thanos' forces back. However, they were eventually defeated as Thanos claimed the Infinity Stones and used them to cause the Snap, killing trillions including Falcon. Eventually, that Snap was undone by the surviving Avengers, as Falcon rejoined their battles against Thanos, as they finally defeated him, at the cost of Tony Stark's life. In the aftermath of the battle, Falcon learned that Captain America returned to the past and had lived a full life with Peggy Carter, seeing him return as an old man, and passed his shield down to Falcon.

Wilson didn't see this to be an easy job in carrying the mantle. Holding Captain America's shield, which was made out of pure vibranium in his hand, Wilson, now as Captain Falcon, wanted to leave the shield inside Captain America's apartment. Just before he was about to open the door, he realized that someone was approaching him. He turns to see that it was Sharon Carter.

Known to be the great-niece of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s co-founder and Director Peggy Carter, Sharon would admire her and form a close relationship with her. This would cause her to grow an interest in the agency, and followed Peggy's advice to join despite her mother's protests to the contrary. Peggy even bought Carter her first thigh-holster. To ensure she would not be on her famed ancestor's shadow, Sharon refused to disclose her surname while at S.H.I.E.L.D. Known to share a strong moral compass and is not afraid to speak out when her ethics are challenged, Sharon truly holds a high opinion of and belief in Steve Rogers, due to stories of him passed down from her aunt and from how often the two would see each other due to her being assigned to watch over him. As a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Carter has received training in martial arts fighting and demonstrated an excellent accuracy.

When HYDRA was revealed to have been operating within S.H.I.E.L.D., Sharon chose to stay loyal to her organization since she never sides with terrorists and already learned about HYDRA from her aunt. In doing so, she fought during the Battle at the Triskelion, facing off against Brock Rumlow to protect millions of lives. In the aftermath of the HYDRA Uprising, Carter left the disbanded S.H.I.E.L.D. and joined the CIA, before being stationed at the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre. She still remained in contact with Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson, passing a lot of important information that was useful while the Avengers was active at the time of the war against HYDRA. She received an important message from Rogers about Ultron and his plan, and delivered it to her superiors.

After her aunt passed away, Sharon gave a eulogy, revealing her true identity as a member of the Carter Family. When the Vienna International Centre was bombed, she returned to the JCTC after giving Rogers information on Bucky Barnes. When Barnes was arrested about brought to the JCTC, Helmut Zemo reactivated his mental programming, causing Carter to try and stop him, to no success. She later assisted Rogers in handing over his team's equipment, which would indirectly spark the devastating Avengers Civil War. Her involvement in helping Rogers would cause Carter to go on the run. When Thanos obtained all of the Infinity Stones, he snapped his fingers, wiping out half of all life across the universe. Carter was amongst the victims in this catastrophic event, suddenly turning to dust. Fortunately, five years later, after the Avengers stole the Infinity Stones from separate timelines, Bruce Banner successfully brought everyone who had died back to life.

"Sam?" Sharon asked.

"I haven't seen you for a while," Sam Wilson smiled. "How have you been?"

"Fine. You?" Sharon Carter asked him back.

"Ah, same old stuff," Sam scoffed, not knowing what to say exactly.

"So what are you doing around here?" Sharon Carter asked, wondering why he came.

"Ah, I was just taking a trip down memory lane," Sam Wilson said, changing his face from happy to sad since he didn't forget about Rogers. He then held Steve's shield tight in his hands. "I just came by to drop this off."

"Nah, I just came by to drop this off," Sam Wilson scoffed.

"Hmm, Cap's shield," Sharon Carter nodded when she stared sadly at the shield.

Sam Wilson understood how she was feeling, remembering the time back in Germany that she and Steve kissed in front of him and Bucky. He stared at her for a moment and began to apologize. "Hey, I'm... I'm so sorry about..."

"No, its..." Sharon stopped for a bit and went on. "... its okay. I know how Steve meant for you."

"I know you miss him," Sam Wilson nodded, understanding how she meant for him. "He would've considered you the best asset in the team."

"Would he?" Sharon Carter started to laugh.

"Yeah," Sam Wilson laughed too.

"You know if there's something I can do for you, just let me know," Sam Wilson said, willing to offer his help to her.

"Thanks, but I got a lot of stuff that I don't really need help with," Sharon Carter said, having to reject the offer. However, since he was a good friend, she felt ashamed for saying that and decided to think of the best words. "But like you said, if I'm in trouble, I'll make sure to call you first."

"Hey no offense," Sam Wilson shook his head slightly with a smile.

"I need to ask you something," Sharon Carter started to bring something up. "When you last saw Steve, did he really give you the shield?"

Sam was hesitant to answer her question. He was starting to feel worried since he knew that Steve was still alive, but as an elderly man. Only he and Bucky know the truth. Knowing that he couldn't keep this secret for long, which was something that Bucky and Steve asked him to do, he decided to not follow Roger's final order. He knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Look, I know this is not what it really seems, but... I need to tell you something," Sam said, ready to explain the truth to her.

"What is it?" Sharon asked with confusion.

Just before Sam was about to come up with the truth that Steve was still alive, a small sparkly portal appeared throughout the hallway. Sharon and Sam were both startled when they saw two individuals coming out of the portal. It was Agent Phil Coulson and Doctor Strange.

"I didn't know you could do that," Agent Coulson sounded quite thrilled by this.

"Agent Coulson!" Sharon responded in complete surprise.

"Sharon Carter... Sam Wilson," Doctor Strange spoke out immediately, cutting her off.

"Yes," Both Carter and Wilson responded.

"We apologize for interrupting your moment of time," Doctor Strange apologized.

"Wait, who are you?" Sharon Carter asked.

"That's Doctor Strange," Sam Wilson told her, remembering that he met him back on the battle of Earth. "He's like some sorcerer or something."

"Define sorcerer," Sharon Carter scoffed, thinking it was a joke.

"Mr. Wilson, we need you to come with us right now," Doctor Strange insisted. "I know its strange for us to say but the fate of the universe, or should I say the entire multiverse, is at stake."

"Can you explain to us why the hell I should listen to you right now?" Sam Wilson asked.

"He wasn't taking no for an answer," Agent Coulson said. "We need your help."

"I'm sorry who are you again?" Sam Wilson asked him.

"Phil Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Agent Coulson introduced himself.

"I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was gone for good," Sam Wilson recalled at the time when his friend and partner Captain Rogers ordered S.H.I.E.L.D. to collapse.

"That's true, but now we restored it," Agent Coulson grinned. "Sorry to see that your pissed in all, but we got a lot things in our sleeves."

"Oh I'm pissed alright," Sam Wilson said in annoyance.

"Don't get too pushed up, Wilson, cause right now, we need you," Agent Coulson insisted for him to come. "I know you don't trust me since we first met, but I know Agent 13 does."

"Its true, I vouch for him," Sharon Carter said.

"Fine, I'll go," Sam Wilson immediately chose to go with Doctor Strange and Agent Coulson. Even though, he trusted Doctor Strange, but he didn't trust Coulson.

Sharon Carter cleared her throat, believing she was a part of it also, and asked. "Wait, what kind of help are you two talking about?"

"Well we didn't refer you Miss Carter," Doctor Strange counted.

"Can't I least find out what this is?" Sharon Carter asked.

* * *

Immediately, Sharon Carter and Sam Wilson follow Doctor Strange and Phil Coulson which would take directly into the New York Sanctum. Wilson kept Steve Roger's shield tight in his hands as he walked through. Stepping out of the portal, Sharon and Sam looked around from the inside of the New York Sanctum, but they realized that they weren't the only ones in the New York Sanctum. Out of surprise, they saw that it was Pietro & Wanda Maximoff, Vision, and Bucky Barnes were all there as well.

"Wow," Sharon Carter gasped in amazement.

"You too," Sam Wilson scoffed in surprise upon seeing Bucky.

"I would've called you, but this wizard guy just tossed me right in here," Bucky told him on what Doctor Strange did.

"He did the same to us," Vision counted as well.

"What are you wearing?" Sam Wilson replied in amazement.

"Oh this?" Wanda looked down at her suit and then looked back at him. "Makes me more like a witch." She turns to her brother Pietro. "This is my brother, Pietro. He's a very fast one."

"How you doing?" Sam Wilson grinned, giving him a nod.

"The pleasure is all mine... Flyboy," Pietro said, giving him a nod as well.

"Oh, flyboy," Sam Wilson pretended to sound like he was pleased.

"Is everyone acquainted?" Agent May cleared her throat. "Cause right now we have a lot of things to talk about."

"Can't believe I was dragged into this," Sam Wilson murmured in disgust.

"That's true, you are always the annoying one," Vision said.

Sam Wilson turned to give him a really weird, but annoying look on his face. "Since when the hell do you even think that I'm the annoying one?"

"So Doctor, can you tell us why are we here?" Wanda asked, curiously, but it turns out she was very concerned and worried of what Doctor Strange was about to say.

"Look, I never wanted to drag you all into this, but this is something far worse than Thanos," Doctor Strange answered.

"So your telling us that there's someone else that is about to do the same thing?" Pietro asked.

"You have been summoned to save the universe from a powerful, or should I say the Dark Lord," Strange answered.

"Who's this dark lord your talking about?" Bucky asked in confusion.

"A dark lord of incredible power who seeks to end everything," Sif replied.

"Well sh**," Pietro sighed.

"So you want us to find him so we could kill him?" Bucky asked.

"That's exactly the plan," Sif answered.

"When I first heard of this, I thought it was bulls***, but from a scale of 1 to 10, I had to believe in all this," Dakota said.

"Which is why you insisted to find out," Agent May recalled, giving her a very unsatisfying look on her face.

"And how is S.H.I.E.L.D. involved in all this?" Sam Wilson asked.

"I know you don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. that well, but we really need your help," Agent Coulson said. "If none of us come with a conclusion on how to beat him then that its, we're finished."

"Or screwed," Dakota added.

"Once the Dark Lord regains much of his strength, it will be too late," Doctor Strange added more.

"Is he serious?" Sharon asked, thinking this was a joke.

"For a magical sorcerer, it doesn't seem he is," Agent Coulson explained. "Agent 13, um Sharon, our list of allies is growing thin, but with your help, there could be a chance."

"A chance to do what exactly?" Sam Wilson scoffed. "You tell us an evil Dark Lord plans to invade the planet and you believe that we are the ones that could stop this?"

"Sam, at least give them the chance to explain how we could defeat him," Wanda said.

"So you believe all this?" Sam Wilson asked.

"You do forget of what my powers are like," Wanda reminded him. "I know they're telling the truth."

"Well hate to tell you this, I'm not a mind reader, but if what you say is right, I won't walk out on this," Sam Wilson promised.

"So this threat is something far worse than a mad man that was bent in balancing the universe by killing 50% of life," Vision began to speak.

"Well I believe him, but I thought it was a joke," Sharon Carter said, believing it was nonsense.

"Jokes and fake storytelling maybe nonsense in a way, but this is something that the Masters of the Mystic Arts have long since faced more than three thousand years ago," Wong explained.

"And this one is something everyone has to do... assemble or fail," Doctor Strange said.

"We need your help," Sif said. "We need the Avengers to...

"Wow, wow, the Avengers," Sam Wilson interrupted. "I don't mean to interrupt you at all, but I don't even know who the hell you are, but there's something you need to know about the Avengers. Its been disbanded... again. They no longer exist."

"You maybe right about one thing Mr. Wilson, this is why you are here," Agent Coulson grimly smiled. "This is the night where the Avengers assemble once again. So, are you in or out?"

"I will say yes unless if Wanda agrees," Vision answered.

"Vision and I feel shakened for our failure to stop Thanos," Wanda explained of her recent failure that happened years ago. "I don't know if we could succeed."

"You try and fail, that's what a lot of people say to others when they make mistakes," Agent May said.

"I don't know if I could," Wanda sighed. "My brother and I, we've made terrible mistakes, one of those mistakes always led to failure."

"Okay, then fail again," Agent May said.

"Vision and I will assemble with the Avengers," Wanda nodded in agreement. "Though it won't the Avengers we were a part of."

"So will I," Pietro volunteered. "Sokovia was our biggest failure to protect, but will not fail the universe."

"Hey don't look at me, count me in," Sam Wilson agreed too.

"So will I," Sharon Carter agreed to join the team as well and turns to Wilson. "For Steve."

"I never had a chance to join the Avengers, but I know Steve would be proud that I do it," Bucky agreed to join the team for the very first time. He felt a bit proud that he was an Avenger now, so then he turns to Coulson and asks. "What do we have to do?"

"We need to figure out our next move," Coulson answered very seriously.

"I know we're small in a way, even though I'm not the best person to lead a team," Sam Wilson sighed and decided it was the moment to reveal the truth. "But there's something I need to tell you all."

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted, but I hope you all like it. I didn't do it alone, I had some help with a few authors. One of them is Arrowverse Fan 217. I really thanked him for providing the best ideas to add in this chapter and he will be writing a crossover story of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Silmarillion. In the meantime, I will continue posting more chapters. If anyone has anything to say, feel free to provide reviews and thank** **Arrowverse Fan 217 as well. So yes, Sam Wilson will tell everyone the truth.**


	14. Chapter 14

For days, Gandalf had been riding a long way to reach Isengard day and night. Gandalf never chose to rest or settle somewhere. Instead, he chose to continue riding once he finally reached Isengard and seek counsel with his old friend Saruman, whom he known would expect him. He then galloped along the outskirts of the ancient forest of Fangorn. Nestled in a basin at the foot of the distant Misty Mountains, Gandalf finally made his destination.

The Ring of Isengard was a great wall of stone that ran out from the mountain-side and then back again. The only entrance to Isengard was found delved into the southern wall of Isengard. One entering Isengard would pass through its only gate, travel down the long tunnel and pass through the iron doors to come to the plain of Isengard. In the centre of the plain, half a mile from the gate, stood the looming tower of Orthanc. For most of its history the lands of Isengard were green and a river ran from the mountains to form a lake.

The strange tower of Orthanc rises up in the center of the Isengard Circle. It was composed of four welded pillars of many-sided stone that stood in the centre of the Ring of Isengard like an island, roughly half a mile from the rim. At its peak the tower reached a height of just over five hundred feet. The color of the rock was described as a solid pillar of black obsidian At Orthanc's pinnacle the four piers opened out to form four pinnacles of sharp rock; between these isles of rock there was a narrow, polished floor on which many strange signs were written. The wall of rock was strongly guarded and the keepers seemed to like they were on the watch for him.

Gandalf rode under the arch, and the gate closed silently behind him, and suddenly felt something, like he was afraid, though he knew no reason for it. Once he arrived at the foot of the tower's stairs and stopped his horse immediately, the door from within the tower opened slowly. Coming down the stairs was Saruman the Wise, wisest of the order and head of the White Council. He held his black staff tightly in his hand. As a member of the council, Lord Elrond, Galadriel, Odin, Frigga, Zeus, Hera, and Cirion had always trusted him since he sees many things and would be the one to stop Sauron.

Saruman descends from the stairs of the tower as Gandalf dismounts from his horse and gives him a warm welcoming smile to his friend. "For that is why you come, is it not… my old friend?"

Gandalf smiled and bowed his head low in thankful respect. "Saruman."

"I've been expecting that you would arrive," Saruman said to him gravely; but in his eyes there seemed to be a white light, as if a cold laughter was in his heart. He then began to wonder. "So tell me, what brings Gandalf the Grey to my time of need?"

Gandalf rose his head and began to explain urgently. "I have come for your aid, Saruman the White during these trouble times."

"Have you indeed, Gandalf?" Saruman scoffed in a chuckle. "For aid? It has seldom been heard of that you seek for aid, one so cunning and so wise, wandering about the lands, worlds, and concerning himself in every business, whether it belongs to him or not."

Gandalf looked at him and wondered with a slight smile. "But if I am not deceived, things are now moving which will require the union of all our strength."

"That may be so," Saruman said. "But the thought is late in coming to you. How long. I wonder, have you concealed from me, the head of the Council, a matter of greatest import? What brings you now from your lurking-place in the Shire?"

"The Nine have come forth again," Gandalf answered. "Their strength has returned to them. Radagast the Brown informed me that he saw the riders crossing the edge of the Greenwood south."

"Radagast the Brown!" Saruman chuckled a bit, and he no longer concealed his scorn. "Radagast the Bird-tamer! Radagast the Simple! He's a foolish fellow that one, but he has been a great help to us."

* * *

Saruman leads Gandalf towards one of his own gardens that were taken care of by his servants. One servant named Cwen Aetheldrith had been sitting quietly on her knees with her eyes closed while Saruman and Gandalf had been talking and walking through the garden. An elderly servant named Acca, who was a Dunlending from Dunland, had been wondering silently through the garden, observing everything around.

The garden was quiet, but there was no sound of any birds chirping around the area where the two wizards were slowly walking through the garden. During the walk, Saruman had been listening to Gandalf's story about the finding of the One Ring's location. This was a surprise to him and looked quite bewildered if this was true or not.

"You are sure of this?" Saruman wondered if the explanation of the One Ring being found.

"Beyond any doubt," Gandalf truly admits to his story.

"So the rumors are true then, the Ring of Power, Isildur's Bane has been found by a hobbit who goes by the name of Bilbo Baggins," Saruman openly claimed.

"Yes, Bilbo found it in Gollum's cave many years ago after we finished meeting back in Rivendell," Gandalf finished explaining everything about what happened years ago. "And all these long years, he's kept it secret and quiet in the Shire, under my very nose."

"And yet you did not have the wits to see it before you left him with it after your journey west," Saruman sounded disappointed. "And now, you mention to me that a group of outsiders, who come from the world of Midgard, have been aiding you in keeping the ring hidden. That world within that system borders south of our system. And now, the prophecy of Ragnarök has been fulfilled."

"We were unaware what would happen to Asgard," Gandalf said. "We should've been there to end Hela's reign of terror when we had the chance."

"But Surtur was," Saruman added. "He was the one who laid waste on all of Asgard. I was there when I saw the world shatter into pieces."

"But then, in the end, Thor used the might of his power to defeat Thanos, save the universe, and rebuild a new Asgard for all," Gandalf added that as well. "Tell me… why isn't Zeus not here? He always comes to seek our counsel."

"Zeus is not our concern," Saruman answered, dismissing. "But my concern is, you let the outsiders keep the One Ring with them. How many more outsiders have come here? Many Asgardians, who long been banished or left their world, find new ones, like Arda, to live on."

"We know the Iron Fist of the mystical city of K'un-Lun came here," Gandalf added that as well.

"That was a long time ago," Saruman remembered. "The Iron Fist fought in the Last Alliance against Sauron and his armies at the very end of the Second Age. Truly, its not possible for another Iron Fist to come at our presence."

"You have love for your meadows," Gandalf remarked on Saruman's meadows that he endured so much.

"And you're love of the halfling's leaf has clearly slowed your mind," Saruman frowned, giving a sign of disappointment.

"But we still have time," Gandalf replied hastily with confidence to get this job done. "Time enough to confer Sauron if we act quickly."

"Time?" Saruman answered curiously when he stopped walking and turned to Gandalf. "What time do you think we have? No word from K'un-Lun has reached out about another Iron Fist. Thor, son of Odin and King of Asgard, looks after his people and those that come to live on his world. The armies of Olympia no longer answer to us. The Vanir of Vanaheim provide their aid and support to Thor's people after Ragnarök. This great alliance which you saw in your heart that would stop Sauron is no more. Sauron found a weakness."

"Weakness?" Gandalf spoke softly of hearing that.

"This was his plan all along," Saruman answered and kept on walking.

* * *

After their long walk in the garden, Saruman and Gandalf walk inside the tower of Orthanc to discuss more about Sauron's plan in conquering the universe. Saruman eventually leads Gandalf to a large, cluttered room which was located to the side of the cavernous central chamber of the tower. The room was filled with old maps, books, and antiques that Saruman had kept for many years during his lifetime in Isengard. One of Saruman's servant's entered the room and gave two glasses of wine and left immediately to attend to more business instructed by his master.

"So what is it that you know about Sauron's methods?" Gandalf asked, wanting more answers. "What plan does he have in motion?"

"We already know that Gondor is under attack by the forces of Mordor. For what I know is that Sauron has been regaining much of his former strength like he did before during the Second Age," Saruman explained his theory and facts. "Yet, he cannot take his physical form. Why? Because the Dark Lord proceeded to merge with the Wraith Celebrimbor, who sought to dominate his mind and make him his puppet for all eternity. That all failed and right now, the two lords, Bright Lord and Dark Lord… are one. Concealed within the fortress of Barad-Dûr, they created a flaming eye and trapping them in a "prison of perpetual war where their spirits continued to battle for dominance. Even in secret, Sauron still holds his dominance over his followers and continues to engage Celebrimbor. Even as the great elven smith continues to try again and again to gain the upper hand, the Dark Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf… a great Eye, lidless, wreathed in flame.

"The eye of Sauron," Gandalf breathed softly upon hearing this.

"The time of reckoning is almost at hand, Gandalf," Saruman nodded and went on to bring more intel. "He is gathering all evil to him. "Not just on Arda, but other worlds. Followers who pay homage to him. War has begun on worlds closer to where Arda is. The reason why is because the ring has awoken, hearing its master's call. Very soon, the Dark Lord will summon an infinite army great enough to launch an assault upon all worlds. The fume of darkness will cover the light and the Dark Lord will bring forth a new order which will end the Third Age and bring forth the Fourth Age of Sauron's eternal rule."

"How do you know all this?" Gandalf demanded softly with a confused and suspicious look on his face.

Saruman turned his face towards the main chamber beyond the open doors and answered. "I have seen it… through my Palantír."

Gandalf and Saruman stride through Orthanc's main chamber where they approach a stone plinth sitting at the heart of the room. On top of it was a sphere like shape that was draped with a dark-grey cloth. Gandalf did not admire how Saruman would use a Palantír to help him see everything. It was right since he feared what they do.

Palantírs were dark, perfectly smooth spheres of varying sizes; some were small and portable while others were too enormous to be lifted by Men. They were completely unmarked or unmarred, and even when unseated they remained inviolable. The stones had permanent poles, which aligned with the center of the earth, with permanent upper and nether poles. The circumferential faces were the ones that allowed viewing, receiving outside visions and channeling them to the eye of the beholder on the opposite side; if one wished to look east, he would place himself on the western side of the orb, etc. Unlike the master stones, which could rotate and look in any direction, the smaller ones had fixed positions, so that when looked at from an incorrect direction, the face would appear blank to the surveyor. The Palantírs could not transmit sound; they could only show visions or intended thoughts of the users. They, in one direction, could see for leagues, with the farthest places showing the least clarity. Their vision was not based on obstacles, but on darkness; they could see through things, but would only see shadow- nothing within could be discerned. This was actually a method of security, called 'shrouding', which protected the sight of the surveyor. Magnification was also possible for those with great will; this was a very tiring process, and only the most powerful and determined could accomplish this feat. They could not pierce minds, for the transference of thought depended upon the wills and intentions of those communicating.

According to history, Palantírs were made by Fëanor and the Ñoldor in Eldamar during the Elder Days in the Time of the Trees, and then given by the Elves to the Númenóreans, who kept them as heirlooms until the Fall of Númenor during the late Second Age. More than seven of these stones were rescued and brought to Middle-Earth by Elendil and his sons and set in well-guarded towers throughout the Realms in Exile. The Dúnedain placed the stones across large distances in order to communicate with one another. The stones were housed at these locations: Annúminas, Weathertop and Elostirion in the north, and Osgiliath, Orthanc in Isengard, Minas Ithil, and Minas Anor in the south. There were rumors that a Master-Stone resides inside the Tower of Avallónë in the realm of Tol Eressëa.

"This is madness, a Palantír is a dangerous tool, Saruman!" Gandalf warned him sharply.

"Why?" Saruman wondered if there was no problem as he lifts the cloth to reveal the Palantír. "Why should we fear to use it? It is a very useful tool. Zeus and Odin refused to believe how we can use these Seeing-Stones for a true and faithful purpose. The Palantír has shown me the way. It showed me everything from the comfort of my home. Together, we can prove them wrong."

Gandalf felt a sign of suspicion of how Saruman was reacting to this. He began to suspect that something was not right here and how he had no idea why he say something like this.

"They are not all accounted for, the lost seeing-stones," Gandalf argued. "We do not know who else may be watching."

Gandalf's fear and worries over the Palantír drove him to cover it with the cloth at once. He believed someone else could be watching him and Saruman discussing their plan to conquer.

"Sauron is nearly close to victory," Saruman continued as he sat on this throne. "We know that the hour is later than we thought. Sauron's forces are slowly moving. The Four Horsemen are reborn again and are ready to lead Sauron's armies to war."

"And what of Artemis?" Gandalf hastily asked in a worry.

"She was taken by the Nine," Saruman answered. "I heard about it. Where they took her, and for what purpose, I do not know."

"And what of the Nine?" Gandalf asked that as well.

"It is too late, Gandalf Greyhame," Saruman answered. "For what I know is, the Nine have already left Minas Morgûl."

Gandalf was shocked of hearing that and gasped in breath. "They left?"

"They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve disguised as riders in black," Saruman mentioned.

Gandalf was alarmed now. "Then they reached the Shire?"

"Yes, and once they've found the ring… they will kill the one who carries it," Saruman smirked wickedly. "Perhaps one of your outsider friends."

"Frodo!" Gandalf gasped.

Gandalf backs away and turns to run to the door, but was horrified to see that the doors suddenly slam shut.

"You did not seriously think that one of the outsiders would carry the One Ring? Even now, we already know that the ring is under the hands of a witless halfling, who doesn't know what danger he will face. There are none who can oppose such power the Dark Lord contains. And here… you will stay, Gandalf Greyhame, and rest from journeys. Against the power of Mordor, there can be no victory. We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend."

"Tell me… friend, when has Saruman the Wise abandon reason for madness?" Gandalf asked with a slight snarl and giving him a deadly look on his face.

"Madness?!" Saruman sneered. "We serve as a beginning and the white light can be broken. You need not speak to me as to one of the fools that you take for friends. For I have not brought you hither to be instructed by you, but to give you a choice." He drew himself up from his throne and began to speak in a softer voice, as if he were making a speech long rehearsed. "The Elder Days are gone. The Middle Days are passing. The Younger Days are beginning. The time of reckoning is at hand. Every world will burn, fall, and submit to the Dark Lord, but if we join him… we must rule. We must have the power to order all things as we will, for that good which only the Wise can see." He locks his eyes at Gandalf as sign of plea. "And listen, Gandalf, my old friend and helper. I said we, for we it may be, if you will join with me. A new Power is rising. Against it the old allies and policies will not avail us at all. There is no hope left from the dying Númenor. This then is one choice before you. Before us. We may join with that Power. There is hope that way. Its victory is at hand and there will be rich reward for those that aided it. As the Power grows, its proved friends will also grow… and the Wise, such as you and I, may with patience come at last to direct its courses, to control it. We can bide our time, we can keep our thoughts in our hearts, deploring maybe evils done by the way, but approving the high and ultimate purpose: Knowledge, Rule, Order. All the things that we have so far striven in vain to accomplish, hindered rather than helped by our weak or idle friends. There need not be, there would not be, any real change in our designs, only in our means."

"Saruman," Gandalf responded. "I have heard speeches of this kind before, but only in the mouths of emissaries sent from Mordor to deceive the ignorant. I cannot think that you brought me so far only to weary my ears."

Saruman looked at me sidelong, and paused a while considering. "Well, I see that this wise course does not commend itself to you… not yet. Not if some better way can be contrived? And why not, Gandalf? Why not? The Ruling Ring? If we could command that, then the Power would pass on to us. That is in truth why I brought you here. For I have many eyes in my service, and I believe that you know where the One Ring now lies."

"Saruman," Gandalf said, standing back from the throne. "Only one hand at a time can wield the One Ring, and you know that well, so do not trouble to say we. But I would not give it, nay, I would not give even news of it to you, now that I learn your mind. You were head of the Council, but you have unmasked yourself at last. Well, the choices are, it seems, to submit to Sauron, or to yourself. I will take neither."

Saruman was cold now and perilous, and responded. "Yes… I did not expect you to show wisdom, even in your own behalf."

"What have you done with Artemis?" Gandalf asked in anger.

"Artemis was always a weakling," Saruman smirked, staring at his friend turned foe with his fierce, deadly eyes. "It was I that her up to Sauron. She will suffer wrath at the hands of Sauron."

How dare he speak about Artemis that way? The goddess of the Hunt was one of his closest friends and Saruman didn't even care about her at all.

"You are fool," Gandalf huffed.

At that moment, a sign of fury blew in Saruman's eyes. Before Gandalf was about to use his staff to break one of the doors to escape, Saruman blasted Gandalf with his staff, sending him upwards across the room, slamming him harshly against the wall, and pinning him there by some unseen force that came from his staff. Gandalf couldn't move at all due to the force Saruman used to keep him pinned and tried grunted to break free. Unfortunately, Saruman lowered his staff and Gandalf fell to the ground. This gave the grey wizard a sudden effort to fight back and jerks his staff forward which sent White Wizard flying backwards against the throne.

Blood was pouring on the left side of Saruman's forehead, and the White Wizard was deeply enraged. Saruman moved his staff to the left, sending Gandalf crashing into a wall. Gandalf wasn't willing to give up the fight and moved his staff to the right which sent Saruman to crash against the wall as well. Gandalf and Saruman continued to fight all over the throne room, sending powerful blasts that threw them on every side. Gandalf stood up, and swung his staff to send Saruman flying backwards through the door. Gandalf groaned in agony, feeling the pain all over his body. Like Saruman, he was bleeding in a couple of spots.

Before Gandalf had this once chance to escape, an unknown figure emerged slowly from the corner of the throne room. He was dressed all in dark armor and the helmet around him was like a bull. The only thing showing was his face, not even wearing to cover it. Gandalf turned towards the armored knight, but suddenly, another individual emerged out of nowhere from behind the wizard. The bald individual summoned a long chain out from his right hand and swung it to yank the staff from Gandalf.

"Darkforce," Gandalf murmured in shock upon seeing how the bald figure was generating the Darkforce.

Gandalf unsheathes the Glamdring, only for the armored individual to charge directly to the wizard. Gandalf was too late to defend himself with his weapon as the armored individual, who also had darkforce in him too, used his power to summon a shield from his hand and gashed the wizard like a wild boar. This gave Saruman the chance to overwhelm Gandalf by swinging his staff to throw Gandalf down on the floor.

"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly," Saruman growled in fury for Gandalf's defiance and refusal for not wanting to join Sauron's cause, and commanded both staffs to put his friend-turned-foe into a sickening spin. "And so you save yourself for much trouble and pain. The third choice is to stay here, until the end."

"Until what end?" Gandalf breathed hard on the floor while being sprung around continuously.

"Until you reveal to me where the One Ring may be found," Saruman answered in a very fierce voice. "I may find means to persuade you… or until it is found in your despite, and the Ruler has time to turn to lighter matters: to devise, say, a fitting reward for the hindrance and insolence of Gandalf the Grey."

* * *

A few hours after imprisoning Gandalf, Saruman was alone in his private quarters where he was wiping off a lot of blood from his face. That was when the two individuals, who helped the White Wizard overpower Gandalf, came inside and sat themselves down on two comfortable chairs to speak with him. Saruman didn't bother to turn around as he stared at the mirror.

"I wasn't expecting you at this time," Saruman said to them.

"The Master sent us at his request," The Bald Man said. "He wants to know if you still hold your end of the bargain."

"Hmm, and for that I do," Saruman told him, continuing to stare at his mirror. "I have something that will help weaken our enemies."

"And what is it?" The Armored Knight asked.

"My humble children," Saruman answered, turning around to meet their gaze. "Sauron will see an army of mine that will bring forth the next age."

"So its an army?" The Bald Man sounded intrigued. "And where is this army who speak of?"

Saruman rises from his seat and walks pass them to leave his room as he speaks. "You will find out sooner or later."

"The Master also commands you speak to him," The Bald Man informed him.

Saruman halts for a moment and replies. "And that… I will."

Alone in the throne room, Saruman the Wise, who know calls himself Saruman the White, walks towards the dark stone table where the Palantír lied in dormant, waiting to be used. Saruman removed the cloth that covered the Palantír and hovered his long-fingernailed hand hand over it. As he does, a small light of fire was forming within the sphere and took the form of a huge fiery eye. It was the eye of Sauron.

Saruman closed his eye deeply as he continued to hover his hand over the Palantír, speaking telepathically to the Dark Lord. " _The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron_ , _Lord of the Rings_."

" _We grow in number_ ," Sauron spoke to the White Wizard in a dark, ominous voice. " _We grow in strength_. _Our allies will come_."

" _And what of those who oppose us?_ " Saruman asked that as well.

" _We will dismantle them_ ," Sauron answered.

" _Very well, and what bidding shall I do for the Lord of Mordor?_ " Saruman humbly asked.

" _Build me an army worthy of Mordor_ ," Sauron commanded.

" _As you wish_ ," Saruman complied to the Dark Lord's command. " _You will see your army rise from the ground and they'll march to destroy your enemies that oppose you._ "

" _Do not fail me_ ," Sauron warned.

* * *

After speaking with the Dark Lord, Saruman covered the Palantír with his cloth and went into the library. For hours, he sat in his library, arms wrapped around himself in fear. He hoped that the army he would present would please the Dark Lord rather than suffering his wrath if he failed. He knew what he had to do, for the War of the Ring has begun and none of Sauron's enemies could do nothing to stop it. That was when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his library. He turns his head up to see a group of Sauron's soldiers that were Orcs, Sakaarans, Hobgoblins, and Sneepers.

The leader of the group was Dâgalûr, a high-ranking Lesser Orc Overseer who hailed from the land of Mordor, was the first to approach the White Wizard and humbly asked. "What orders from Mordor, my lord? What does the eye command?"

"We have work to do," Saruman answered, preparing to give his first assignment to the Orc Overseer. "Gather your troops."

"Yes, my lord," Dâgalûr complied to the white wizard's command.

* * *

During the long night, many soldiers of Orcs, Sakaarans, Hobgoblins, Sneepers, Ogres, Rock Trolls, Olog-Hai, and Dark Elves were running around outside the Tower of Orthanc, tearing down every tree inside Isengard. The Orcs, Sakaarans, Hobgoblins, and Sneepers were chopping at the roots while the Ogres, Rock Trolls, and Olog-Hai wrapped ropes around the trunks to pull them down faster. The Dark Elves done nothing but guard every corner of Isengard.

Saruman had been watching and observing the devastation and everything around Isengard would soon become an empty wasteland. During his time before betraying the White Council, Saruman would walk around the woods and grow them, but now he longer seems to care about the trees being ripped off from the ground. Now that he is pledged his allegiance to the Dark Lord, Saruman would comply to Sauron's orders, no matter what the cost. He continued to watch as the troops, who were now his troops, chop the trunks into many pieces with their lumber axes.

Elsewhere at the very top of Orthanc, Gandalf had awoke after being knocked out from the duel against Saruman and the two individuals that helped the traitor. Badly bruised and bloodied from Saruman's powerful attacks, he gazed down at the land and out of horror, he helplessly watched as every tree around the tower were being cut down one-by-one. Very soon, every corner inside the massive ring of Isengard would soon become a land that is dead. He also witnessed Fires being started from the underground caverns due to the a lot of chopped wood that was now firewood.

Dâgalûr continued to oversee the operation and turned to approach Saruman by providing intel on their progress. "The trees are strong, my lord. Their roots go deep."

"Rip them all down," Saruman ordered, not even caring how the roots held the trees intact.

The Armored Individual and the Bald Man come to join Saruman. Like Saruman, they didn't seem to care as many trees were being cut down, for they were highly loyal to the Dark Lord.

"I see that everything is all according to what the Dark Lord desired," The Bald Man said.

"Yes," Saruman nodded. "Every tree will be cut down and my soldiers will soon awaken."

"Hmm," The Armored Man scoffed. "You know, I was under the impression that before you joined our master's cause, you were part of a council, weren't you?"

"Indeed I was," Saruman answered.

"Its going to be unfortunate when the Council discovers your betrayal," The Armored Individual reminded him.

"And yet, they won't," Saruman reassured him.

"How can you be so sure?" The Bald Man asked him that.

"I would suggest we eliminate the Grey Wizard before he makes an attempt to escape," The Armored Man decided. "He knows too much."

"Patience, Kohl, he will meet his doom," Saruman assured him.

"The name's not Kohl, its Exile!" Exile responded in fury.

"Calm yourself, Exile," The Bald Man said in a very calm voice.

"No problem, Chains," Exile snorted and turned to walk away.

Chains sighed and continued to remain at Saruman's side. "That boy's got issues."

"Which is why Sauron should've sent only you," Saruman sighed.

"And yet here I stand," Chains added. "The rest of the Darkforcers will be coming and going, observing everything that you are building. The Master is patient, but should you delay, he will have no use of you."

* * *

For the last several hours, almost every tree around Isengard was cut down. As the devastation went on under the orders of Saruman the White, Gandalf the Grey sat helplessly on the very top of Orthanc. Gandalf wished he knew of Saruman's betrayal before he set off from the Shire to Isengard. He feared that he'll never meet his companions in Bree and had a feeling they were there and would soon wonder where he was. Despite Saruman's betrayal, he still held hope that the rest of his allies were still willing to stand against the Dark Lord Sauron before he brings dominion to the entire universe.

Gandalf was still in pain, feeling the bruises he received since his defeat at the hands of his former friend who had now become a Madman. He gazes down at the land that was completely dead. Isengard was now surrounding by deep ravines in the ground, which glow fiery orange. Down below, every wooden structure stand around the ravines, and inside them, wooden walkways and pulleys have already been constructed, where hundreds of workers were busy doing their job.

Gandalf couldn't bare to look even more and so he started to sleep. That was when Gandalf woke up seconds later when he noticed something approaching towards where he was. Out of shock and surprise, he saw that it was a moth that had been flying over from the caverns to the very top of Orthanc. As it flies past him, he quickly reaches out a hand and gently grabs it.

"Gwaihir go! Gwaihir," Gandalf whispered to the moth in an unknown language and allows it to fly away.

"You know, its fitting how your friend tossed you around like a ragged doll," Exile chuckled. "You should've accepted his offer when you had the chance. Otherwise, you wouldn't left to starve in this place."

"And who might you be?" Gandalf asked, glaring at him.

"Victor… Victor Kohl, but that name no longer suits me anymore," Exile told the wizard his name, using his power to cause his entire helmet to dissipate to reveal his entire face and appearance. "Now, I'm Exile."

"Exile, how?" Gandalf breathed. "How did you get in contact with the Darkforce?"

"How did I get it?" Exile scoffed and sat himself down to explain his story. "Before I changed my name, my life was… how to call it, well, it was all crap to me. I was abused by my own family, I never had friends, and bullied in school." He stares at the wizard with a unsatisfied look in his face. "Do you ever imagine what its like to live in a place filled with misery?" He asked him, that, waiting for an answer. "Hmm, yeah, I think you already know that wizard. So, every time when this happens every day, which can be morning, afternoon, or night, I try so hard to escape it, but I never could. The only thing my dad was trying to do was make a man out of me, but that was just an ear filled with excuses. He didn't want to make me a man. He wanted to prove that he was the true black sheep of the family, the whole neighborhood that he considers his kingdom. When I sleep every night, I dream of wanting to get back at him and everyone else that shamed me." He started to laugh softly. "But then, I got it. I got my wish."

"And what wish was that?" Gandalf asked, disbelieved on what he was saying.

"The Darkforce," Exile chuckled in answer and went on. "I don't know where it came from, but when I touched it, I felt… cold. The Darkforce slithered into me like a snake. My relief was so glorious. This was a gift. A gift that changed my life."

"That gift is nothing but a curse to you and those who wield it," Gandalf spat. "The Darkforce is unstable."

"Don't be dense, wizard," Exile scoffed, believing he was bluffing. "I know what it does and how to wield it. Saruman told me how you were exposed to it once before, but you threw it away like it was garbage."

"Through me, it would make me into something far worser than you," Gandalf told him truthfully as an insult.

"Hmm," Exile sighed, ignoring his insult and stands up. "You can discredit my power and anyone who wields the Darkforce in their veins. I'm curious though, do you wonder why I came up here?"

"If you think me foolish enough, you came to kill me," Gandalf answered in a glare.

Exile started to a laugh a bit. "Of course. I'm glad you figured it out. That was my plan, really. But I already assume that Saruman knows that already. He'll probably be disappointed that I disobeyed him. Or better yet, he's not my master and killing you would bring great pleasure to me and the Dark Lord himself."

"Tell me, Exile, when did you ever pledge your allegiance to a Dark Lord who seeks to divide and conquer?" Gandalf asked him that with a very deadly glare.

"I thought you'd never ask," Exile commented. "There is no need for you and Saruman to be enemies. He wants you on his side. He believes he can break you in any way and once your broken, maybe I won't have to kill you if you join the Dark Lord. Its a wise decision. War is coming. Not just on Arda, but every world where people live, breath, and eat at the same time. You cannot stop what is to come, and there's nothing that you, nor the White Council can do to stop it. If they continue to oppose my master's grand plan, they will fall along with you should you ever refuse. Even though, I don't trust the White Wizard myself, I'll make sure that he keeps his end of the bargain."

"Let me tell you this," Gandalf said. "You may think Sauron is your friend in a way, but you are wrong. He cares only for himself, he doesn't share power, and he only corrupts those to do his dirty work. I hope you'll live long enough to see when the truth reveals itself to you. As for my old friend Saruman, he was unwise to make that decision and he'll realize too late how foolish he was to pledge himself to the Dark Lord. I will not make the same mistake."

Taking that as an insult, Exile grew annoyed by the wizard's refusal. He reached out his hand to summon a sword with his power and moved it very close towards Gandalf's face to scare him. Gandalf was afraid of his threat, for he already knew that the Exile wasn't going to kill him just yet.

"You should choose your words more carefully than that!" Exile snarled. "You think I'm going to kill you now for insulting me?! Wrong! I wonder, are you really loyal to your precious council? Would you choose death instead of power that you would want?! So what's it going to be, wizard? Do you wish to live and make new allies, or would prefer to make new enemies and die right here?"

"Its not power or loyalty," Gandalf answered, not even sounding afraid of the Exile's threat. "The light in my heart will always be there as long as I'm still breathing. And that is something you don't have."

"Have it your way!" Exile growled.

Gandalf close his eyes to await what was to come. Exile was ready to execute the wizard for his refusal, but instead, he dissipated his weapon and turned to walk away.

"We're not done yet," Exile said. "You better think quickly before Saruman comes up to meet you again, wizard. If you won't join us, then you will be the first to die in the this war. The last war."

* * *

Deep inside the caverns, many of the workers were very busy forging rough weapons, shields, and armor for Saruman's future army that would bring forth the coming of a new age. Many of the lumberjacks continue to toss the trees into the pits to be burnt in the fires in their depths. Saruman and Chains were walking around in the deep caverns with many troops following them in between and behind, watching the iron being smelted and poured into moulds as many more helmets, shields, and weapons were forged. In one corner of the caverns, many Orcs, Sneepers, Hobgoblins, and Sakaarans were busy trying to prize something that is moving from the mud. Saruman arrives to watch. Through the membranes beneath a huge creature emerges, and grabs a Sneeper nearest to it and kills it. Some orcs go to intervene, but Saruman holds them back. The huge creature stands up, growling, holds out his hand and looks at it while Saruman smiles slightly at his own creation.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, on the planet Earth, HYDRA, an authoritarian terrorist-criminal-paramilitary organization, remains at large and continues bring world domination. Thousands of years ago, before HYDRA was founded, a rogue Kree faction created the Inhumans on prehistoric Earth. The ruling Kree hierarchy, deeming the creation of the Inhumans as a mistake, conceived the Monolith as a means of wiping them out by transporting them across space to another planet. One day, an Inhuman was born so powerful, that others banished him to the other planet. However, the Inhuman's followers, believing him to be destined to rule the world, formed a secret society with the sole purpose to bring their leader back to Earth. Over the centuries, the society grew and evolved, taking many different shapes, being called by many different names. Eventually, the society came in possession of the Monolith, and started sending men through the portal, hoping to save or at least serve their leader on the other side. But none of them ever came back. As its symbols changed, the society became known as HYDRA, with its final and best known symbol being inspired by the Inhuman's true form. Over the centuries, the cult evolved, taking many forms, with its most recent incarnation coming into existence, but very soon, HYDRA would abandon the cult's original beliefs.

During World War II, a German man named Johann Schmidt separated HYDRA from Nazi Germany to start his own conquest of the world. Converting from occultism, to draconian anti-freedom principles, HYDRA became an organization with a bent nature that is dedicated to this newfound political doctrine. The plan was thwarted when the United States of America sent the world's first superhero named Captain America to put a stop to Schmidt's evil schemes. However, after Schmidt disappeared and Captain America sacrificing his life to save the world, HYDRA continued to exist and remain in the shadows. No one knew that one head in HYDRA was defeated, two more would take its place. This was one of HYDRA's signs that new cells would be established. Arnim Zola, who had recently been captured, was released by S.H.I.E.L.D. and secretly built a faction of his own to continue on where Schmidt left off. Though Zola's body died in the early 1970s, HYDRA continued to operate in the shadows over the decades within S.H.I.E.L.D., but not just the agency itself, several governments around the world. Before Zola passed away, he used his scientific knowledge to place his mind and conscious in a computer, in which he would live on and watch HYDRA grow.

In the following decades, HYDRA orchestrated crises and planted roots worldwide, in which their goal was to establish a clandestine network of operatives engaged in political engineering and scientific research. HYDRA's endgame was to overthrow world governments and establish a fascist, totalitarian global state; thus preemptively eliminating potential threats to their new world order. Members who still followed the original beliefs of HYDRA took part in this as a means of smoothly and immediately transferring control of a groomed Earth to their Inhuman idol. New members for the organization were acquired from disenfranchised members of S.H.I.E.L.D., as well as children born to already established members, which were indoctrinated from childhood in facilities ran by HYDRA and assigned into different roles by the leadership. By the end the 20th century, operatives of HYDRA had managed to spread outside of S.H.I.E.L.D., infiltrating many important organizations, including the United States Government and the World Security Council, eventually establishing many secret bases around the world. One of HYDRA's top agents in S.H.I.E.L.D., Nathan Garrett, secretly led the Centipede Project with the goal to recreate the Super Soldier.

In 2014, HYDRA's plans for world domination almost succeeded through their agent Donald Birch and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Project Insight. Their ultimate plan to eliminate 20 million people who posed a threat to HYDRA failed because of the efforts of HYDRA's oldest enemy, Captain America, who publicly exposed their infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D. and destroyed their main tool of destruction, three of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarriers, with Donald Birch being killed by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s former director Nick Fury and his friend Agent Alexander Pierce in the process. However, HYDRA's leader Wolfgang von Strucker already had new plans for global domination, plans which included twins declared "miracles" and the Scepter. With its existence publicly known, HYDRA started a war against the remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D., taking over many S.H.I.E.L.D. bases. For months, HYDRA's forces led by Nathan Garrett fought a vicious fight against the small team of loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Phil Coulson. Despite its attempt to infiltrate the U.S. Armed Forces through Ian Quinn and the Deathlok Soldiers, Garrett's group was ultimately defeated through the combined efforts of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s former director Nick Fury, Coulson's team, and the U.S. Marines.

However, even that defeat was only a temporary setback for HYDRA. S.H.I.E.L.D. was destroyed and publicly declared a terrorist organization, and many HYDRA agents continued with their work, including the high ranking member Daniel Whitehall who used the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. to start the campaign to recover the mysterious Obelisk. However, the campaign ended disastrously for HYDRA. Whitehall was killed before he could fully exploit the Obelisk, his second in command Sunil Bakshi was captured, and many other heads of HYDRA were killed by HYDRA itself when S.H.I.E.L.D. fooled them into thinking that there was a power struggle within HYDRA's ranks. Two of the remaining heads of HYDRA, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and Nikolaus Geist, continued with their experiments on powered individuals. However, even their experiments came to an end when the Avengers attacked Strucker's fortress in Sokovia, wounding Geist and capturing Baron von Strucker, who was later murdered by the robot Ultron. Strucker's demise marked the end of HYDRA's militaristic and scientific faction, allowing for its more ancient roots to take control.

Two of the few remaining HYDRA leaders, Grant Ward and Gideon Malick, joined forces to rebuild HYDRA, destroy S.H.I.E.L.D., and bring Hive back to Earth. Despite Ward's death on Maveth by the hands of Coulson, Malick's plan succeeded because Hive took possession of Ward's body and returned to Earth in his reanimated corpse. Hive slowly began taking control of some Inhumans, and at the same time took over the leadership of Malick's cell, which ended with Malick's death caused by Daisy Johnson. Hive eventually left HYDRA to seemingly perish in the military campaign led by Brigadier General Glenn Talbot. Loyal to its oath, HYDRA survived even that defeat. A single cell led by the US Air Force officer General Helen Hale continued its hunt for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and at the same time worked to save humanity from a threat from space. Despite making a deal with the alien Confederacy, Hale hoped to transform her daughter to the strongest person on Earth in order to force them to alter the deal. However, S.H.I.E.L.D., whose core members had seen what appeared to be the catastrophic consequences of this project, intervened in her plans and even the prospect of ensuring the safety of humanity could not unite the two organizations as Hale had hoped.

Somewhere in Dover, the capital and second largest city of Delaware, HYDRA had reclaimed a research and indoctrination facility that was now owned by Baltazar Pavel. Baltazar Pavel was the son of Djuradj Pavel of Carpasia. After Djuradj was murdered by an assassin arranged by Baltazar, he was forced to flee from Carpasia and grew up Southall District of London. Using Sunil Bakshi as one of his many alias', Baltazar joined HYDRA and eventually became deeply loyal to his superiors within the terrorist organization, specifically Daniel Whitehall, as he even displayed the willingness to kill himself rather than digress any information. He always presented himself with a calm, confident and somewhat sophisticated demeanor. Even whilst submitting prisoners to the Faustus Method or other horrendous torture, Bakshi was able to keep his dignity and calamity. Even so, Bakshi's calm head and high intelligence allowed him to not be overcome by panic in these rare moments he would lose his demeanor.

He loyally assisted in Whitehall's campaign to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. and retrieve the mysterious Obelisk that HYDRA was after for so many years. However, during the campaign, Baltazar was eventually captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and imprisoned in the Playground facility due to being betrayed by Grant Ward. S.H.I.E.L.D. then organized a fake escape which they used to force HYDRA into killing several of its own leaders as a way to weaken its strength. Baltazar was then handed over to the U.S. Air Force, but he was kidnapped from Brigadier General Glenn Talbot's base by Kateri Deseronto and Grant Ward, who then proceeded to brainwash into serving them. After succumbing to the Faustus method and falling under Ward's control, Baltazar was forced to do Ward's bidding into striking an alliance with Coulson's Team. However, he was later killed by Agent Jemma Simmons when he tried to save Ward from her assassination attempt during an attack on the Arctic HYDRA Research Facility. However, due to Thanos' defeat and the universe restored by the Avengers, Paval was among those that came back through unknown means. Now, he seeks revenge on what S.H.I.E.L.D. and Ward had done to him.

Eventually, Pavel enters a room where a few figures had been waiting for him. Pavel wasn't nervous at all, but remained highly confident as a loyal asset to HYDRA. He slowly sits himself down and places a file on the table. Eventually, the lights slowly turn on to reveal the figures as Wolfgang von Strucker, Daniel Whitehall, and Arnim Zola.

Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was known in HYDRA to be one of the most powerful and notorious leaders. Having no morality at all, he was perfectly fine with performing experiments on human beings, not worrying about how many of them would die, as he believed that the results gathered from the experiments would contribute to HYDRA's cause. He understood that protecting assets was more important than flaunting them, as he would never foolishly put an untested young operative in play without proper training. Born in a family of German barons which had a large influence in HYDRA, Wolfgang trained alongside Helen Hale and JLance Halstan at the HYDRA Preparatory Academy, passing his tests and becoming a personal student of Daniel Whitehall and later an important part in overseeing the beginning of the Project Destroyer of Worlds, which in turn led to the creation of the new soldiers for HYDRA. Von Strucker kept his professional life, as a member of HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D., separated from his personal life and his son Werner. Though he made sure that Werner was very well financially supported, von Strucker did not share his business with him, concerning HYDRA.

As one of the high-ranking members of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., von Strucker was charged with various science projects, including advanced weaponry. In the aftermath of the Battle of New York, von Strucker's HYDRA cell secretly took possession of the Scepter which was confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. from Loki thanks to the help of Donald Birch. Over the next two years, von Strucker and Doctor Geist used the Scepter's powers to experiment on many human volunteers in HYDRA Research Base, aiming to create an army of enhanced people who would serve HYDRA. Around the time of the Battle at the Triskelion, von Strucker deserted S.H.I.E.L.D., but as the continuing War on HYDRA raged, he eventually became one of the last few surviving heads of HYDRA. His base of operations was discovered and attacked by the Avengers, leading to his capture before he was killed in his cell by Ultron, which effectively reduced HYDRA to just a few disorganized cells, with each one being led differently by its respective leaders, who disputed about HYDRA's future.

While the Avengers and members of S.H.I.E.L.D. claimed that Strucker was dead, this was proven to be false when Strucker secretly injected a serum called Black Spore that Geist and his fellow scientists worked on before his capture and death.

Daniel Whitehall, formerly known as Werner Reinhardt, was also one of the most prominent leaders of HYDRA like Strucker. Before changing his name, Reinhardt was born in Arnsberg, Germany. Following the end of World War I, Reinhardt joined the Nazis and became an officer of the Schutzstaffel. He rose through the ranks until he became an Obergruppenführer, eventually joining HYDRA, the special science division led by the Red Skull. When World War II broke out, Reinhardt actively participated in German conquest of Europe, earning several high military decorations, including the Panzer Badge, the Close Combat Clasp, and the Iron Cross First Class. As an officer of HYDRA, he was sent to search for mysterious artifacts. On one occasion, his team discovered the corpse of a blue-skinned humanoid organism. He also knew about and searched for the Darkhold, a book that was said to contain infinite knowledge, but he never managed to find it.

Among the various myths, HYDRA researched, to Reinhardt the most intriguing one was the story about an Obelisk with the power to turn the living into stone. Reinhardt became especially obsessed with the Obelisk, and came to learn of the myth behind it, an old story from the East about the "stars that fell from the heavens". Being an intelligent man, Reinhardt realized the "stars" were actually extraterrestrials who came to Earth thousands of years earlier; Reinhardt was led to believe that the aliens intended to conquer Earth, but failed. By March 1945, Reinhardt was the commanding officer of a HYDRA Fortress in Austria. He personally discovered a mysterious item which would become known as the Obelisk in Chaves, Portugal. Reinhardt soon learned that the Obelisk had the power to kill anyone who came into contact with it; in order to learn more, Reinhardt ordered his team to capture a group of people from China who knew about the Obelisk.

When he showed the object to his leader, Red Skull, he was told that the Obelisk may hold the answer to death itself and must be understood so it could be used against the United States Army. Reinhardt continued to test the Obelisk's power on various prisoners in order to find the reason behind the lethal effects, and why the effects differed from person to person, questioning if race, gender or age affected how the victim died but seemingly finding not one factor that changed its deadly effects. Eventually, having killed several men and women, Reinhardt invited Jiaying to touch to Obelisk. When Jiaying touched the Obelisk without dying, and instead triggered an unusual response whereas the Obelisk radiated a bright light, Reinhardt began his study of the woman, but word of the Red Skull's apparent demise at the hands of Captain America became known.

Afraid that the United States Army would find and capture him now that HYDRA's strength had been weakened in the wake of the Red Skull's death, Reinhardt and all his men moved to a more secure location. However, the Allied advance into Austria was faster than Reinhardt predicted, and he made a plan to escape and continue HYDRA's work. Before Reinhardt and his men could escape, the facility was attacked by a Strategic Scientific Reserve team and the Howling Commandos led by Peggy Carter, Jim Morita, and Dum Dum Dugan. Taken off guard by the sudden attack, Reinhardt and all of his men were quickly captured and all their experiments were locked away, including the Obelisk.

After his capture, Reinhardt was taken to the Rat, top-secret SSR facility. As many former Nazi scientists had been recruited by the United States of America, Reinhardt expressed the wish to be recruited as well and use a pen to sign a deal, as he considered himself to be more valuable than those who would make parlor tricks by sending rockets into space, but due to his many war crimes, he was imprisoned within the prison for the rest of his days as punishment for his uncountable crimes against humanity. By 1970, Reinhardt learned that HYDRA was rebuilt and gained some influence in it, even though he remained locked in the Rat. He also learned about the legend of HYDRA's origin and the Monolith that was supposedly used to send people to Maveth. As a man of science, Reinhardt considered the belief in Hive to be nonsense. He also knew that the head of the Malick family regularly cheated when he and other believers assembled to choose the next unfortunate sacrifice to Hive.

Eventually, in the year 1989, Reinhardt was freed by a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were revealed to be associated with HYDRA under the leadership of Donald Birch. Learning that HYDRA had in fact operated within the shadows of S.H.I.E.L.D. and other organizations around the world. Once he returned to his old base in Austria, he was completely shocked to discover that Jiaying was still alive and retaining her youth even after so many years while he had become an old man. For many days, he operated on Jiaying, removing all her organs to be studied, yet finding little results as to the true reasons behind her own gifts. Reinhardt was able to use Jiaying's DNA to physically regress himself back to his middle-age and halt his aging. Reinhardt then officially rejoined the ranks of the new modern-day HYDRA, and by the next year he had permanently taken up the identity of "Doctor Daniel Whitehall", becoming one of HYDRA's most prominent figureheads in the new modern world as he focused on locating the Obelisk to understand its power.

With his youth restored, Whitehall took on the role of an instructor to the generations of young students who were being indoctrinated in the ways of HYDRA at the HYDRA Preparatory Academy. He became a sort of a legend among them, with the story about how he successfully reversed the aging process often being told among the students. In 2014, after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Whitehall continued his search for the Obelisk. During his campaign Whitehall worked alongside an expert on the Obelisk, Calvin Zabo; however, before Whitehall could learn the true power of his obsession, he was shot and killed by Phil Coulson during a S.H.I.E.L.D. attack. However, it turns out that he had the ability to heal his body, but since HYDRA believed him to be dead, Whitehall decided to hide amongst the shadows once again.

Arnim Zola was known to be one of the most infamous scientific minds on the planet. There was no crime he wasn't willing to commit if that could help him in his scientific experiments. Despite his amorality, Dr. Zola wasn't sadistic, evident by the shock and fear he often displayed towards Red Skull's actions and megalomania. Born in Switzerland, Arnim Zola became one of Germany's top scientists and joined the Nazis during the rise of Nazism in Germany. In 1934, he worked at Sturmabteilung's Weapons Testing Grounds at Kummersdorf. His newest invention was the advanced exo-skeleton which could make one soldier fight like the battalion. In July, Kummersdorf was attacked by the Schutzstaffel troops led by the Red Skull. Almost the entire personnel of the base was killed, and he was spared only because he agreed to work on genetics. Schmidt wanted to use Zola's knowledge to turn himself into a superior man.

With HYDRA rising during the war, Zola became HYDRA's top scientist. When HYDRA forces found the Tesseract in 1942, Zola was ordered by the Red Skull to study and recreate its power. For many days, Zola and the Red Skull were able to learn and use their science to create newly made weapons as a way to conquer the world. However, as the war came to an end, Captain America and the Howling Commandos tracked down Zola to his train, eventually succeeding in capturing him. Zola was quickly taken to the Strategic Scientific Reserve's base and interrogated by Colonel Chester Phillips. Zola told them everything he knew about HYDRA and revealed that Johann Schmidt's plans were for complete world domination.

In the aftermath of World War II, the United States of America started Operation Paperclip, a program used to recruit the scientists of Nazi Germany for employment by the United States and deny their scientific expertise and knowledge to the Soviet Union. As part of the operation, Zola was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D., the peacekeeping organization taking over from the Strategic Scientific Reserve. However, the leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D. were unaware that they were, in fact, growing a parasite and using his new position within S.H.I.E.L.D, Zola secretly was able to re-create HYDRA completely undetected. Having learned from HYDRA's failures during World War II, Zola and his fellow operatives set out to create a world so chaotic that humanity would one day sacrifice its own freedom to ensure its security rather than having to take that freedom away by force.

Using S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources, Zola continued his experiments on Bucky Barnes with other doctors to turn him into HYDRA's secret weapon/assassin. Zola also managed to build an entire computer system which his mind was uploaded into as an artificially intelligent user interface. In 1972, however, Zola received a terminal diagnosis and died shortly afterwards. But even with the death of his physical body, Arnim Zola wasn't finished after all: by downloading his consciousness into the computer system he created, his mind continued to live in cyberspace, where he was able to provide easy passage into the agency for HYDRA sleeper agents that either managed to escape justice during the war or were corrupted from within.

In 2014, however, when he was discovered by Captain America and Black Widow to still be alive, Zola stalled them by informing them about HYDRA's history and agenda before missiles sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. destroyed Camp Lehigh in an attempt to kill Rogers and Romanoff. However, it is revealed that downloaded a copy of his artificial intelligence to an android body that he built during World War II, in which his consciousness survived and transferred himself into the body, allowing him a form of immortality. After the failure of Project Insight, resulting Donald Birch's death at the hands of Nick Fury and the major blows to HYDRA's operations, Zola remained in the shadows, leaving the world to believe he was dead.

"Welcome back, Mr. Pavel," Whitehall greeted in a very calm, pleasant voice.

"The honor to serve you is mine," Baltazar smirked and began the lecture the three leaders.

"Then what's this meeting about?" Baron Strucker demanded an explanation. "Why did I have to travel all the way here from Germany to attend this."

"Project Mordor is almost complete," Pavel informed. "We will unify the rest of HYDRA's leaders once we prepare our great journey of conquest and the Dark Council will reward us for our service."

"And what about Helen Hale?" Baron Strucker asked. "Why isn't she here to take part in this project?"

"Helen Hale has betrayed HYDRA like Malick had from the beginning," Whitehall answered Strucker's question.

"There are no scans of her whereabouts, its making things very difficult for my systems to load," Zola said. "She won't hide for long, I assure you."

"Then I suppose you should continue finding her while I continue with the project in hand," Whitehall calmly ordered him with a slight grin on his face.

"What will you do when the project is complete?" Pavel urgently asked.

"When the sky turns dark for a brief time, we will begin," Whitehall answered.

"There are three more fragments of the monolith," Baron Strucker said. "We have only one that we fetched from London, but the other three remain a mystery."

"Rest assured, Mr. Strucker, we will them," Whitehall reassured him.


	16. Chapter 16

In the morning, Frodo woke up, feeling refreshed. He was lying in a bower made by a living tree with branches laced and drooping to the ground; his bed was of fern and grass, deep and soft and strangely fragrant. The sun was shining through the fluttering leaves, which were still green upon the tree. He jumped up and went out for a bit.

Sam was sitting on the grass near the edge of the wood. He dreamed of wanting to meet Elves that lived in different parts within the great continent of Middle-Earth, so as to speak, he wanted to venture to the great city of Rivendell since Bilbo Baggins told great stories of this place and how many travelers or outsiders were given a warm welcome by Lord Elrond.

Erik Selvig was busy standing where he had been studying the time, sky, and weather. "So far, we were lucky not come across any storm for the past couple of days. If we can reach the city of Bree by nightfall, let's hope we won't run into any spies Gandalf told us about."

"I hope not," Hunter sighed tiredly. "Cause I'm tired and the ground is bloody hard for me to sleep on."

"Relax Mr. Hunter, I've slept much worse than my old bed back home in England," Selvig laughed a bit. "Wasn't soft. But i can tell you a story about Thor. He never likes to sleep as much on a bed on Earth, but the one he sleeps on back in Asgard… oooh." He gripped his hand tight on his chest and moved his head up to face the sky with his eyes shut. "Lovely, can't imagine how beautiful the Shire. Now I remember these parts, so as long as we don't stay…

"…on a road," Hunter finished his sentence. "Oh bloody hell, you said that twice already. I get the picture. We have our eyes locked open, make sure no spies spot us, and save as much food for the journey."

Bobbi walks by with some firewood and sighs in disappointment. "And you were suppose to get some firewood."

"Sorry Bob, guess my mind is not totally awake on this time of the day," Hunter joked with a pretending grin on his face.

"No matter how much time we have, we have plenty of fruit, water, and bread to save for the journey," Bobbi said, dropping the firewood hard on the ground and tossed him an apple that she took out from her pocket. "Come on, have your breakfast. You need to freshen up."

"And I need a shave," Hunter added, holding his razor in front and thought of finding a good spot to shave.

"Just try to make it quick," Bobbi told him, picking up the firewood from the ground and walked pass him. "We're leaving ten minutes, so try to get your ass up before we leave."

"Then what'd with the firewood?" Hunter asked, confused.

"I'm packing them up in our firewood bag," Bobbi answered. "And your are going to carry it."

Hunter sighed in complaint and murmured. "Bloody hell."

"So you tell me that former agent Barbara Morse, she's your she-double ex-wife?" Selvig asked him about that.

"Let's just say I prefer to keep that part quiet rather than you or anyone getting into our love affair and business," Hunter refused to answer his question.

"Suit yourself," Selvig said.

"We both share our love only when we're alone," Hunter told him.

"Hmm," Selvig scoffed. "That's good to know."

* * *

After having breakfast, the group continued onwards. They didn't stop for rest once they reached their exact destination towards the city of Bree. No one knows how long it will take for them to reach to the city, but Frodo suggested that they might reach by nightfall. The group then make a complete stop and keep themselves hidden behind the bushes and trees all around them. They approached a road and on the other side was a massive corn field.

"How is that you know much of Bree?" Jane asked Frodo.

"Bilbo use to take on a few trips to that city while I was still a child," Frodo told her. "Its easy to find it while on a road."

"What do you want me to do?" Hunter asked.

"Why don't you check both ways," Shannon scoffed, thinking it was a joke.

"So far, it looks clear to me," Hunter stated.

"Okay then, should we cross?" Shannon asked anyone around her.

"Cross," Bobbi ordered hastily.

"C'mon let's go," Selvig beckoned.

The group quickly run across the road and enter the corn field to hide. While running, they suddenly got themselves separated and tried to look for each other. This wasn't fun getting lost in a field of corn that farmers use to make breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

"Jane, where are you?!" Darcy called out.

"Over here!" Jane called back, not to far from her.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Darcy shouted and ran to where she was.

"Bob!" Hunter called. "Bobbi!"

"Not to far from you!" Bobbi called back to him.

"Then where the hell is your voice coming from exactly?!" Hunter exclaimed, circling around.

Samwise emerges from the corn to a path, which was deserted. He thought everyone in the group were already there, but he proved himself wrong. He looks behind him and in front, seeing no sign of Frodo, Bobbi, Shannon, Hunter, Darcy, Ian, Jane, or Selvig.

"Mr Frodo?!" Sam called out to his friend. "Mr. Selvig?! Mr. Hunter?!"

"We're right here," Selvig said.

Samwise sighed in relief to see Frodo, Bobbi, Shannon, Hunter, Darcy, Ian, Jane, and Selvig standing altogether and not lost. "I thought I'd lost you all."

"Same here," Jane said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "But we're not lost just yet."

"Mind if you tell me where we are now?" Ian wondered.

"I don't know, but my theory tells me that we might be trespassing," Samwise said.

"Trespassing?!" Hunter gasped. "Trespassing?"

"We're in Farmer Maggot's land," Samwise said. "I think we need to get out of here."

"You know, you should've told us before we even thought of crossing the road in the first place!" Darcy exclaimed. "And I wonder what's gonna happen if we…"

Her mid sentence was cut off when two individuals emerge out of nowhere and bump directly into her and Frodo, bringing them onto the ground. The individuals were Merry and Pippin, the two hobbit rascals that stole one of Gandalf's fireworks and had been forced to wash a 100 dishes as punishment for their thievery and carelessness.

"OW!" Darcy groaned.

Pippin looks down at Frodo beneath him and was quite surprised to see him. "Frodo!" He turns his head to Merry. "Merry! Its Frodo Baggins!"

"Hello Frodo!" Merry greeted him in surprise, not even realizing that he was still lying on Darcy. "What brings you here?"

"Will you get off me?!" Darcy angrily yelled at Merry as she shoved the hobbit off her.

"You alright?" Ian asked, offering his hand to lift her back up.

"Fine," Darcy groaned.

"Frodo, are you alright?" Samwise asked.

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo demanded.

Merry and Pippin hurriedly pick up their vegetables they were carrying. They then heap them into Hunter and Samwise's arms, who were both confused.

"What are these?" Hunter asked, concerned.

"Hold these, please," Merry said, wanting to pass a couple of carrots to Bobbi.

"Ah, no," Bobbi refused.

"What have you two been doing?" Jane wondered what was going on. "And where did you get those vegetables from?"

"Oh Farmer Maggot," Merry answered.

"FARMER MAGGOT!" Samwise roared in shock. "You've been into his crop again!"

"Wait a minute, you stole these?!" Jane exclaimed.

Suddenly, the sound of a dog barking alerted the group. They then turn to see a scythe held high above the corn that was coming straight towards them.

"Hoi! You get back here!" Farmer Maggot yelled. "Wait till I get this through you! Get out of my field! You'd better watch out when I catch up with you!"

"I take it that must be the angry farmer," Hunter guessed correctly.

Frodo was very terrified upon hearing the sound of the dog barking. Merry grabs Frodo by the shoulder and pushes him through the corn as him and Merry run away.

"Ah, should we stay here and apologize to the P.O. Farmer or should we just run?" Hunter asked.

"My answer, run!" Darcy exclaimed and followed after Frodo and Merry.

"Wait for me!" Ian cried as he ran after her.

"C'mon," Bobbi ordered, taking Selvig with her.

"Quit wasting your time and let's go," Shannon beckoned Hunter and Samwise to follow along.

Hunter and Samwise turn to look at one another for a moment. It seems the group decided to pick the answer in running rather than suffering the consequences from the angry farmer. They gave themselves a nod, and quickly drop the vegetables they were holding and ran after the others that were running as fast as they could to get away from the farmer. Neither Frodo, Sam, Merry, or Pippin didn't want to meet Maggot face-to-face and did what they wanted to do.

"Oh he's pissed," Darcy hurriedly paced through cornfield. "He's pissed."

"Can you explain to me why you two would just be so stupid in trespassing and stealing vegetables from a farm that doesn't belong to you?" Jane demanded a strict answer while running.

"Well I don't know why he's so upset," Merry answered. "Besides, its only a couple of carrots."

"And some cabbages, and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week," Pippin said as he ran and looked back. "And then the mushrooms the week before."

"Yes Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting!" Merry explained the rest very loudly. "Run!"

As the group kept on running, they found themselves exiting the cornfield, but didn't bother to stop at all or even look back. Suddenly, they were heading directly towards a cliff top and the group weren't unaware that it ends.

"I think we outran him!" Ian nervously panicked as he kept running.

Darcy stops dead and stares at the bottom from the cliff. She turns around and screamed. "STOP!"

It was too late as Merry and Pippin ran into her. They look down and just as they're trying to decide what to do, the others run straight into the back of them all and they tumble down the steep hill together. They rolled and rolled downwards until they landed in a heap.

"Ah, that was good," Ian groaned.

"Perhaps next time, warn before we run into something that is unsafe," Hunter reminded Darcy.

"I did warn!" Darcy raised her voice at him. "It was too late! You just didn't stop!"

"And how was I suppose to know we were reaching a dead end?!" Hunter loudly argued and felt a bit dizziness in his head. "Ah, bloody hell."

Bobbi took a moment to stand herself up and cracked her bones. She turns to the others who were still on the ground and asked. "Is everyone alright?"

"Don't worry, I'll live," Jane answered with groan, raising her hand up high to show she was perfectly alright.

"That was a… great experience we did," Selvig breathed heavily and laid back on a tree.

"No it wasn't," Samwise groaned.

"Excuse me, Sam," Shannon said to him.

"Yeah," Samwise answered.

"Not to sound rude in all, but don't you realize that your hands on lying on something that is part of my lower body," Shannon told him with a smile.

"What do you mean I…" Samwise paused and out of pure shock, he realized his hands were lying flat on Shannon's butt. He quickly removed his hands from her and held them up in front of him in a worry. "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry." He hastily apologized to her. "Please forgive me."

"No, no, its fine, Sam," Shannon scoffed, getting herself up to stand. "All is forgiven. Just remember not to do that to someone who is… too high for the likes of you."

"I'll try to remember that," Samwise grumbled, taking a moment to heave himself up from the dirt. "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took."

"Ooh, that was close," Pippin commented, seeing that how pleased that he survived that terrible fall.

"Too close," Merry groaned as he sat himself up. "Oh, I think I've broken something." He reaches under his back to find out what it was he broke. It turns it was a carrot that had just broke during the fall. "Oh, this was biggest one I had."

Bobbi walks over to Merry and Pippin with a very dissatisfied look on her face. "You know, we should've left you two at the mercy of that angry farmer."

"Oh, we were just trying to do like we always do," Pippin said, paying innocent. "Except running and falling was not what I had in mind."

"Yeah that was a curve ball," Bobbi said, nodding her head, pretending she understood.

"Look, it was just a detour," Merry told her what he and Pippin were trying to do. "We led you all out of the field unharmed. It was one of my best shortcuts."

"A bloody shortcut?" Hunter asked, glaring annoyingly at Merry and Pippin. "Speaking of which, what was the shortcut you were taking us, exactly?"

Pippin was spying something under the trees on the far side of the path until his eyes suddenly go wide, staring stared at something sticking up from the dirt and exclaimed in excitement. "Mushrooms!"

"What mushrooms?!" Hunter asked, exclaimed in confusion. "Is this a joke?!"

"No, mushrooms, over there!" Pippin pointed directly at the small, brownish mushrooms that were growing amongst the loamy undergrowth.

Samwise spotted the mushrooms down at the undergrowth, but Pippin and Merry dashed over there first. All three of them kneeled down and looked at the delicious mushrooms in appreciation.

"This will be a fine meal for tonight, right Pip?" Merry asked in admiration.

"Oi, that's mine," Pippin whispered sharply, taking the mushroom from Samwise.

"Oh that's nice," Merry remarked on the one he picked up from the overgrowth.

"What is it with mushrooms these days?" Ian asked, confused.

As the others were taking a moment and finding out where they were while the three hobbits were picking up the best mushrooms to save for tonight's dinner, Bobbi walks ahead and began to realize that she and the whole group were on a road. This was one of Gandalf's warnings before leaving Bag End. Despite Sauron's spies taking the roads in every corner of Eriador, Bobbi knew that they had to get off the path before trouble approaches.

"Oh no," Bobbi breathed.

"Everything okay?" Selvig asked, walking up from behind the tall woman.

"We're on a road," Bobbi answered. "We're not suppose to be on one."

"Oh boy, when your right, your right," Selvig sighed and turned to the others. "Everyone! We need to get off the road right now!"

"Why?" Merry asked, wondering what this was about. "What's the problem?"

Before either of the conspirators could answer Merry's question, it seems that trouble had already come. Scattered leaves were rising into the air, whirling down the road as if a storm was coming. As that happened, the group heard a long, drawn wail that was coming down the wind.

"What the hell was that?" Jane asked, looking terrified now.

"I don't know, but it sounded like someone was screaming from over there," Selvig assumed, pointing at the direction where the sound came from.

"Maybe its a woman," Ian assumed that was the case of the loud scream. "She could be in trouble."

"I don't think that sound came from a woman," Hunter said, shaking his head as he stared at the direction where the scream was. That was when he began to hear another sound. "But what I hear is the sound of hooves approaching straight to us."

"What should we do?" Darcy asked, starting to freak out.

"Everyone, get off the road, now!" Bobbi exclaimed, giving an order to the group to fan out.

"Right now?" Merry asked, confused. "Can't you give us a minute."

"Quick!" Frodo yelled urgently. "C'mon, Sam!"

Shannon grabs Merry and Pippin while Samwise Gamgee quickly grabs a bag of mushrooms he picked out from. Everyone else immediately scrambled to their feet and followed Frodo, who was a successful in finding the perfect hiding place which was located below the road. The group quickly crawl under a ditch and hide beneath a large tree root and take a long moment to wait for the rider to pass by.

"Can somebody tell me what we're hiding from?" Jane asked, whispering next to Bobbi.

"I don't know," Bobbi whispered back and when she heard the sound of hooves approaching, she lowered the sound of her whisper and held her finger close to her mouth. "Sssh, be quiet, someone's coming."

"Who is it?" Jane quietly wondered.

"How should I know?" Bobbi whispered sharply.

As the group kept themselves quiet while hiding under the road they were once on, the sound of horse hooves was slowly approaching their way and no one in the group didn't bother to say a sound once the sound had passed. Emerging from behind the tree, one of Sauron's black riders, known as the Ringwraiths, appeared to have been hunting all day. He mounted on a huge snarling black horse with insane, red eyes. Almost everyone, except for Bobbi, Hunter, and Shannon, immediately freeze in terror and didn't bother to move at all.

No one in the group knew who it was from above and they prayed that whoever it was on the road would simply pass by, but that was proven to be wrong. The Ringwraith paused right beside their hiding place, sitting very still with his lowered. From inside the hood came a sniffing noise as if he was trying to catch an elusive scent like a hunting dog. The group looked above nervously and couldn't tell who it was. The Ringwraith continued to sniff through the air and decided to dismount from his horse, dropping his metal-booted feet on the ground.

"Nobody make a sound," Hunter whispered.

The Ringwraith slowly approaches the group's hiding spot, and no one, including Hunter, even made a breath. Jane, Darcy, Ian, Merry, Pippin, and Samwise were very terrified and could feel that their hearts were pounding so hard as if they were about to explode. Jane was starting to feel pale due to the fear that the person would soon find her and her companions. The Ringwraith peers over the tree root, moving his hood left and right as he continued to sniff.

Everyone in the group kept themselves from moving or even saying a word at all while the Ringwraith continued to sniff and remain over the side of the tree root. Frodo was even more terrified than the others, but as the feeling of terror continued to move through his body, he started to feel as he was getting sick from something. Then, he closes his eyes and slowly reaches his pocket to take the One Ring out. As he gets it out, the Ringwraith started to turn his hooded head towards where Frodo was while his horse was whining very loud. Feeling an overwhelming desire to put the Ring on, Frodo holds it out to his finger, but before that could happen, Bobbi noticed what the young hobbit was about to do and reaches her hand out to him to stop him. Frodo quietly gasped and buried the ring in his fist tightly, causing the Ringwraith to turn away again and sniffs the air again.

As the Ringwraith continued to sniff through the air, Merry seized this opportunity of throwing the bag of vegetables he collected from Farmer Maggot's land towards the bushes. Upon hearing the sound, the Ringwraith let out a terrifying screech and turns quickly into the forest. This gave the group a chance to dash out of their hiding and ran deep down into the woods until they were sure that they were far away from the cloaked creature. Once they were far away as possible from the road and the Ringwraith, the group took a moment to stop, both weary and terrified.

"Oh my god," Darcy whispered, terrified as ever.

"What was that?!" Merry exclaimed, wanting to know what that strange individual was.

"I don't have any clue on what the hell that was," Hunter replied, taking a pant. "But I don't want to know at all."

"That makes three or four of us," Jane panted. "Whatever that thing was, it didn't seem like a normal man at all."

"He'll be back," Bobbi assumed positively. "I have a bad feeling that thing didn't take the bait."

"Well thanks for that," Hunter sounded as he was thrilled by this, but he wasn't.

"So what do we do now?" Jane asked if there was a plan.

"Best we keep ourselves off the road far from each one we see," Selvig answered.

* * *

Before long the wood came to a sudden end, wide grass-lands stretched before them within the Shire. The Conspirators, now including Merry and Pippin, were still in the Shire and kept themselves off the road, knowing that the Black Riders just crossed into the borders of the country. Many hobbits were terrified by the strange look of the Black Riders and remained indoors for they fear that these outsiders were highly dangerous. As for the Conspirators, they now saw that they had, in fact, turned too much to the south and had to figure out another plan to get to Bree. The group stayed hidden within the trees of the forest and kept themselves low and out of sight until they were reaching an open.

"Anything?" Hunter called out to Bobbi, who was a far ahead of the group.

Bobbi peered her head behind the tree and turned her eyes sideways to see if any of the Black Riders were around the forest, but since Gandalf mentioned that the Black Riders would only remain on the road, there was a chance of luck that the Conspirators were lucky enough to not being seen by any of Sauron's loyal spies.

"Clear!" Bobbi replied, notifying the others that everything was perfectly calm and clear.

"What is going on?" Pippin began to wonder why he and Merry had to be dragged into this since he wanted to head back to Tuckborough. "Look, Merry and I need to head back at once. Its already dark."

Bobbi sighed and looked down at him. "Look, you need to stay with us, its for your own protection."

"We can protect ourselves," Merry said. "There's hardly any danger in these parts. Except for the hounds."

"Maggot's dogs," Pippin corrected.

"It doesn't matter, your lives are on the line here, so we need to plan our next move," Bobbi said.

"We're lucky enough to have avoided that thing, whatever it is," Selvig huffed. "Sniffed like some bloody dog."

Darcy, however, was completely frightened and couldn't stop thinking about that Wraith she saw. She was shivering very hardly while the night was cold.

"It had no face," Darcy shivered her spines behind her back in the sight of fear. "All I could see was black and…"

"I know how scared you are Darcy, but we got to keep it together," Jane encouraged her friend to stand brave and strong on whatever she and every Conspirator were about to face. "I need your skills of intelligence kept in your brain. We have to get out of the Shire while we still can."

"I just thought… I thought the Shire was the best place I would've wanted to stay at, but now, all hell is broken loose," Darcy sighed deeply and began to feel a slight tear of sadness. "I just wished I didn't come along. I should've stayed behind."

"I know," Jane whispered and nodded her head, understanding how she thought the same thing. She wished she stayed too. "But staying behind could've put us in serious danger."

"So we can't go back?" Darcy scoffed softly.

"No, we're not going back," Selvig clicked his tongue and pointed forward with his finger. "We go forward."

"And enough power to go through the night," Ian breathed and checked if his video camera was still 100%.

"Did you even film that thing?" Jane asked, scoffed in shock.

"Why would I do that?" Ian asked in confusion. "I would never be stupid to ever pull something out for that thing to see or we'd be dead ducks."

"Best we keep going south-west if we can," Selvig said, looking at the map of the Shire. "If we reach the border, we could probably slip our way unseen through Buckland which we're to far from."

"I can help you," Merry offered his assistance. "There's a quicker way to get out of the Shire."

"A quicker way?" Jane asked hastily. "Are you sure?"

"Most positive, my lady, I know every corner in Buckland," Merry assured. "Bucklebury Ferry, that's what its called. Its at the main crossing point of the River Brandywine."

"Well, how can we get there?" Samwise asked nervously. "We don't know how many of those black riders there are? There could be more than one."

"Sam's making a point, we should probably head west where's there's more open trees for us to hide," Darcy suggested. "Gandalf said that spies are more use to crossing the roads."

"That won't work," Shannon disagreed with the idea. "We'll be too far out and it'll be impossible for us to get to Bree."

"Then we have to go back," Merry declared.

"Go back where? The same spot where that bloody no-face hood guy was, no thanks," Hunter answered in a silly way and cocked his pistol that he carried during the journey. "He could still be there waiting to lure us into a trap, and then thats it."

"I was saying we should go back to Bamfurlong," Merry answered correctly on what he missed.

"Bamfurlong?!" Samwise snapped. "No way! Farmer Maggot would be deeply furious if he ever saw us coming into his property!"

"Well, he didn't see our faces, that's a relief," Pippin remarked.

"And you were stealing a bag of vegetables for your special night," Darcy sarcastically added with a grin. "Hmm?"

"Oh, I'll take that back," Pippin said hastily, lowering his head and feeling unhappy of that.

"They're up to something, a Brandybuck and a Took," Samwise scoffed to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo, you know what happened to yourself years ago."

"What happened?" Jane wondered.

"Its a long story," Frodo said as he closed his eyes in a couple of seconds and opened them again. "I would not want to remember those days."

"Its fine, I don't like to recall the most dreadful things I did in the past," Jane smiled.

"So… should we head back?" Merry asked. "I could lead you there."

"Are you sure thats wise?" Bobbi asked.

"Of course," Merry shrugged. "I know Farmer Maggot. I'm most certain he can help us take a quicker way to get to Crickhollow. Its located a short way to the northeast of Brandy Hall, the heart of Buckland. Once we're there, we make our way to the chief village of Bucklebury. It lies in the shadow of Buck Hill, which go course is the seat for the Master of Buckland."

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait for more of those things to find us," Selvig said, deciding to agree to follow Merry's advice. "I won't take my chances for a 'no', but I'm sure its worth it."

Bobbi turns to the others and asked. "Does anyone agree to this plan?"

"I rather take my chances," Hunter sighed in complaint. "But I'll say yes."

"Hunter's right, I don't agree to this plan, but…" Shannon paused and breathed for a moment by a giving a deep sigh. She wasn't happy about this plan. "We can't just sit around, argue, or do nothing."

"Gandalf gave us instructions, stay off the road, and keep our heads down," Bobbi sighed. "This plan isn't working. Because if we go too far away from the road, we'll get lost and will never find our way to Bree. We be going in circles... or worse."

"Nobody likes getting lost like they say in my country," Ian remarked. "Its worth a shot."

Jane sighs and turns to Merry. "Merry, we're really counting on you to help us, so please… lead the way."

"Right," Merry nodded in compliance. "Follow me."

* * *

Creeping cautiously out from the edge of the trees near a wide road of dirt, they checked both ways to see if any of the Black Riders were coming, but at a sigh of luck, none were coming and this was their chance for them to set off across the road and meet open as quickly as they could. At first, they were afraid as if the Black Riders would ambush them. They were all thinking of the Riders, but no one spoke of them. They were now reluctant either to stay or go on. Their fear left them, though they still felt uneasy. But the land became steadily more tame and well-ordered. Soon they came into well- tended fields and meadows: there were hedges and gates and dikes for drainage. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful, just an ordinary corner of the Shire. Their spirits rose with every step. The line of the River grew nearer; and the Black Riders began to seem like phantoms of the woods now left far behind.

Before long the wood came to a sudden end. Wide grass-lands stretched before them. They now saw that they had, in fact, turned too much to the south. Away over the flats they could glimpse the low hill of Bucklebury across the River, but it was now to their left. Creeping cautiously out from the edge of the trees, they set off across the open as quickly as they could. At first they felt afraid, away from the shelter of the wood. Far back behind them stood the high place where they had breakfasted. Bobbi held her gun tight in her hand, half expected to see the distant figure of a horseman on the ridge dark against the sky, but with pure relief, there was no sign of passed along the edge of a huge turnip-field, and came to a stout gate. Beyond it a rutted lane ran between low well-laid hedges towards a distant clump of trees.

The land itself became steadily more tame and well-ordered. Soon they came into well-tended fields and meadows: there were hedges and gates and dikes for drainage. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful, just an ordinary corner of the Shire. Their spirits rose with every step. The line of the River grew nearer; and the Black Riders began to seem like phantoms of the woods now left far behind. They passed along the edge of a huge turnip-field, and came to a stout gate. Beyond it a rutted lane ran between low well-laid hedges towards a distant clump of trees.

"It is no good our starting to go in zig-zags," Ian said. "That won't mend matters."

"Let's keep on as we are going," Darcy said, holding herself around him since she felt scared. "I am not sure that I want to come out into the open yet."

Pippin stopped. "I know these fields and this gate."

"Let me guess, this is Damfurlonga," Hunter said it incorrectly in sarcasm. "The very place you and pal were robbing."

"Actually its Bamfurlong," Merry corrected.

"One trouble after another," Frodo sighed, looking nearly as much alarmed as if Pippin had declared the lane was the slot leading to a dragon's den. The others looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong with old Maggot?" Jane asked and could the nervous expression on the young hobbit's face. "I don't think he's like an honest fellow to me."

"Oh don't be daff, I know Farmer Maggot," Merry scoffed. "He's a good friend to all the Brandybucks. Of course he's a terror to trespassers, and keeps his ferocious dogs, but after all, folk down here are near the border and have to be more on their guard."

"I know," Frodo said with a shamefaced laugh and decided to let out everything about his past. "I am terrified of him and his dogs. I have avoided his farm for years and years. He caught me several times trespassing after mushrooms, when I was a youngster at Brandy Hall. On the last occasion he beat me, and then took me and showed me to his dogs. They chased me all the way to the Ferry. I have never got over the fright, though I dare say the beasts knew their business and would not really have touched me."

"So that's what you were hiding?" Darcy scoffed in surprise. "Well, it's time you made it up."

"Especially if you are coming back to live in Buckland," Merry said to her and the group. "Mr. Goodman Maggot is really a stout fellow if you leave his mushrooms alone. So let's get into the lane and then we shan't be trespassing. If we meet him, I'll do the talking since he's a friend of mine, and I used to come here with him during a good deal at one time."

"Oh I'm sorry, a good deal, I haven't forgotten the very best deal when you and…" Hunter paused and gave a brief look at Pippin and then one second he continues. "…whatever you're called, were robbing vegetables from the same place where you bumped into us How's that hard to forget? I do doubt the angry farmer will not be good terms with the likes of you, so best you watch yourself before he releases the hounds on you."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Mr. Maggot will forget everything that he witnessed today, cause he does his business in guarding his land, keep trespassers from coming into the field," Merry stated.

They went along the lane, until they saw the thatched roofs of a large house and farm-buildings peeping out among the trees ahead. The Maggots, and the Puddifoots of Stock, and most of the inhabitants of the Marish, were house-dwellers. There was a wide wooden door opening out of the house into the lane. Suddenly as they drew nearer a terrific baying and barking broke out.

"Sounds like the word: barking," Hunter said.

"Grip! Fang! Wolf! Come on, lads!" A loud voice was heard shouting.

Frodo stopped dead, but Merry walked on a few paces. The front door opened and three huge dogs came pelting out into the lane, and dashed towards the travelers, barking fiercely. They took no notice of Merry, but Darcy shrank against the wall, while two of Maggot's dogs sniffed at her suspiciously, and snarled if she moved. The largest and most ferocious of the three halted in front of Frodo, bristling and growling. Through the gate there now appeared a broad thick-set hobbit with a round red face.

"Hallo! Hallo! And who may you be, and what may you be wanting?' Goodman asked.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Maggot," Merry proudly smiled and bowed his head in respect.

The farmer looked at him closely and cried. "Well, if it isn't Master Merry. Mr. Meriadoc Brandybuck, I should say! It's a long time since I saw you round here. It's lucky for you that I know you. I was just going out to set my dogs on any strangers coming here. There are some funny things going on today. Of course, we do get queer folk wandering in these parts at times. Too near the River."

"Well its nice to see you to sir," Merry grinned. "I do doubt you haven't seen any trouble lurking around."

"Well, I did notice two trespassers coming near the part of my land, snatching vegetables," Goodman explained what happened in the afternoon today. "Hobbits are suppose to take vegetables on Monday, but today is Wednesday, maybe they got it all wrong. But in the meantime, I suppose it was a misunderstanding and I should apologize." He rose his head up to stare directly at the Bobbi, Hunter, Shannon, Jane, Selvig, Ian, and Darcy. "And I see you brought in some tall folk here tonight. Fascinating!"

"I hope this isn't an embarrassment?" Jane grinned nervously.

"Not at all, but for a second, I thought I recognized one other tall folk that actually came right at my home days ago," Goodman recalled. "This fellow didn't seem so friendly to me and I didn't wish to make his acquaintance. He was the most outlandish I have ever set eyes on. He won't cross my land without leave a second time, not if I can stop it."

"What fellow do you mean?" Bobbi asked, concerned and curious.

"Then you haven't seen him?" Goodman sounded surprised and began to explain to her. "He went up the lane towards the causeway not a long while back. He was a funny customer and asked me two words that came out of his mouth."

"Okay, and what were those two words that his strange outlandish guy said?" Hunter asked weirdly, sounding as he was interested in wanting to hear it.

"Hmm, Shire… Baggins," Goodman recalled the two words.

A sign of shock came around the Conspirator's faces. Those were the same words that Gandalf had mentioned a couple of days ago before they left Bag End.

"Oh my god," Jane gasped in horror.

"Now we know who these outlandish folk work for?" Shannon whispered to Bobbi.

"We gotta get out right now," Bobbi hastily whispered. "That's our plan."

"Um, what about the dogs?" Frodo asked anxiously.

Goodman Maggot began to laugh. "They won't harm you, not unless I tell 'em to." He turned to his dogs and cried. "Here, Grip! Fang! Heel!"

To the relief of Frodo and Sam, the dogs walked away and let them go free.

Merry introduced the other two to the farmer. "Mr. Frodo Baggins. You may not remember him, but he used to live at Brandy Hall.

At the name Baggins the farmer started, and gave Frodo a sharp glance. For a moment Frodo thought that the memory of stolen mushrooms had been aroused, and that the dogs would be told to see him off, but Goodman Maggot took him by the arm.

'Well, if that isn't queerer than ever?!" Goodman exclaimed. "Mr. Baggins is it? Come inside! We must have a talk."

* * *

Despite the house being big, Bobbi, Hunter, Shannon, Jane, Selvig, Ian, and Darcy followed the hobbits inside the house and saw how lovely it was. It reminded them of the inside of Bag End. Together, the Conspirators went into the farmer's kitchen, and sat by the wide fire-place. That was when his wife Limnantha Maggot brought out beer in a huge jug, and filled eleven large mugs. It was a good brew, and Pippin found himself more than compensated for missing the Golden Perch. Sam sipped his beer suspiciously. He had a natural mistrust of the inhabitants of other parts of the Shire; and also he was not disposed to be quick friends with anyone who had beaten his master, however long ago.

Farmer Maggot put down his mug and looked at them all in turn, and turned to Merry. "So tell me Merry, where might you be coming from, and where might you be going to? Were you coming to visit us?"

"Well, not exactly," Merry answered. "Too tell you the truth, Pippin and I recently bumped into them."

"Its true," Bobbi admitted. "Even though, we might've taken a wrong turn and came across your fields without realizing."

"It was an accident, and we won't end up in your territory again," Shannon apologized.

"I see you people are in a really big hurry," Goodman suspected. "If you were in a hurry, the road would have served you better. But I wasn't worrying about that. You all walk over my land, if you have a mind, Mr. Brandybuck. And you, Mr. Baggins, though I daresay you still like mushrooms. Ah yes, I recognized the name. I recollect the time when young Frodo Baggins was one of the worst young rascals of Buckland. But it wasn't mushrooms I was thinking of. I had just heard the name Baggins before you turned up. What do you think that funny customer asked me?"

"So a funny customer comes to you and what, ask questions?" Darcy asked.

"Well," Goodman continued, approaching his point with slow relish. "This wasn't the case. This outlandish folk came riding on a big black horse right in front of my home. All black he was himself, too, and cloaked and hooded up, as if he did not want to be known."

"Wait, are you saying you saw one of those weird looking folk that was all in black and having no face?" Hunter asked if that was the case.

"You saw one of them?" Goodman frowned. "By the Shire, what was that rider actually looking for?" He turned his eyes to young Frodo. "Was he looking for you Mr. Baggins?"

Frodo sat for a moment looking at the fire, but his only thought was how on earth would they reach the Ferry. "I don't know what to think."

"Hmm, then I'll tell you what I think," Goodman nodded suspiciously. "You should never have gone mixing yourself up with any Hobbiton folk, Mr. Frodo. Folk are queer up there. But you were always a reckless lad. Mark my words, this all comes of those strange doings of Mr. Bilbo's. But I think those strange outlandish folk could be coming after the gold and jewels that Bilbo brought back from foreign parts."

"We're trying to reach to the city of Bree," Selvig brought up. "We think taking a ferry during the night will help us get us to the city faster."

"Gandalf even told us to stay off the road and keep track on any spies," Bobbi added.

"If those outlandish folk are still in the Shire, riding by every road, then its going to be very difficult for you all to get to the city," Goodman said. "Its not easy going off a road. You get lost very quick, not unless if you have the skill to remember which way you go or even recognize certain parts that you've been to." He turned and gave Frodo a friendly look on his face. "Well Mr. Frodo, I'm pleased to see that you're alright and those mysterious outlanders haven't got you yet. If any of these black riders come after you again, I'll deal with them. I'll say you're dead, or have left the Shire, or anything you like."

"No need," Frodo declined, not wanting Farmer Maggot and his family to get involved. "We just don't want to put either of you all in danger."

Goodman looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, I see you have ideas of your own. It is as plain as my nose that no accident brought you and that rider here, and maybe my news was no great news to you, after all. I am not asking you to tell me anything you have a mind to keep to yourself, but I see you are in some kind of trouble. Perhaps you are thinking it won't be too easy to get to the Ferry without being caught?"

"That's why we're trying to avoid ourselves from being caught by these weird looking no-face freaks, whatever they're called," Hunter snorted.

"We have got to try and get there as soon as possible," Selvig said. "And it won't be done by sitting and thinking. So its we be going at once."

"I will help," Goodman offered his service. "I'll get out my wagon, and I'll drive you all to the Ferry. That will save you a good step, and it might also save you trouble of another sort."

"Are you sure that's a great idea?" Darcy asked, worried. "Because what if those hooded freaks or those dark guys with no faces might spot us and then they'll kill us on the way."

"I have barrels that I received from the Light Elves of Lindon," Goodman offered another idea. "Perhaps those riders won't figure it out."

* * *

To the relief of Frodo and Sam, the Conspirators stayed with the Maggots for a day and remained hidden if any of the Black Riders would comeback, but with better luck, they didn't, and this was a chance for the group to make their preparations to get to the ferry and make their way to Bree as soon as possible, but they kept their hopes up and imagined if any of the Black Riders would try to find them.

The sun was already behind the western hills, and the light was failing. Two of Maggot's sons and his three daughters came in, and a generous supper was laid on the large table. The kitchen was lit with candles and the fire was mended. Mrs. Maggot hustled in and out. One or two other hobbits belonging to the farm-household came in. In a short while fourteen sat down to eat. There was beer in plenty, and a mighty dish of mushrooms and bacon, besides much other solid farmhouse fare. The dogs lay by the fire and gnawed rinds and cracked bones.

When they had finished, the farmer and his sons went out with a lantern and got the wagon ready. It was dark in the yard, when the guests came out. The wagon was big enough for the group to fit inside. They threw their packs on board and climbed in. The farmer sat in the driving- seat, and whipped up his two stout ponies. His wife stood in the light of the open door.

"You be careful of yourself, Maggot!" Limnantha called. "Don't go arguing with any foreigners, and come straight back!"

"I will!" Goodman promised, and drove out of the gate.

There was now no breath of wind stirring. The night was still and quiet, and a chill was in the air. They went without lights and took it slowly. After a mile or two the lane came to an end, crossing a deep dike, and climbing a short slope up on to the high- banked causeway. Goodman got down and took a good look either way, north and south, but nothing could be seen in the darkness, and there was not a sound in the still air. Thin strands of river-mist were hanging above the dikes, and crawling over the fields.

"It's going to be thick," Goodman said. "But I'll not light my lantern till I turn for home. We'll hear anything on the road long before we meet it tonight."

"Just make sure you get back in one piece," Limnantha pressured him to return home safe and avoid trouble.

It was five miles or more from Maggot's lane to the Ferry. The hobbits wrapped themselves up, but their ears were strained for any sound above the creak of the wheels and the slow clop of the ponies' hoofs. The wagon seemed slower than a snail to Frodo. Beside him Pippin was nodding towards sleep; but Sam was staring forwards into the rising fog. They reached the entrance to the Ferry lane at last. It was marked by two tall white posts that suddenly loomed up on their right. Farmer Maggot drew in his ponies and the wagon creaked to a halt. They were just beginning lo scramble out, when suddenly they heard what they had all been dreading: hoofs on the road ahead. The sound was coming towards them.


	17. Welcome to Bree

It was dark, and clouds were everywhere. Doctor Selvig calculated that it would rain and he was right. Sprinkles of rain was pouring very heavy around the Conspirators that made it safe to the city of Bree. Selvig had been right about the weather, but it was bad luck he did not earn a chance to work as a weather reporter. The Conspirators huddled together as they couldn't go separate directions since they know they're being tracked by the strange shadowy figures. So far, they only counted nine of them, but no one in the group is unaware that there were more than nine.

"You think there's a hundred of these things lurking around?" Jane guessed the exact number of shady things.

"How should I know?" Darcy responded and keeping herself dry as she walked.

"How far are we?" Ian asked.

"We're getting close," Frodo answered. "As soon as we enter the gate, the better."

"I'm sorry, there's a gate?" Hunter sounded surprised and confused. "Why the hell would there be a gate?"

"Maybe its to keep outlanders from entering," Shannon answered. "Official business."

"Well we got business with our little wizard friend," Hunter scoffed. "One at least."

"Once we meet up with him, will schedule our next plan and then we can go back to the Shire," Darcy suggested her plan. "Simple is that."

It was dark, and white stars were shining, when conspirators came at last to the Greenway-crossing and drew near the city. Hiding behind the trees to keep watch if any of the shadowy figures were wondering near by, they cross the road and make their way to the Western Gate of the city, only to find it completely shut. Unlike the northern, southern, and eastern gates, the western gate was very small, and could be easy for enemies to break in if the gate isn't strong enough to hold. Bobbi was the first to knock on the door three times in hopes that someone will answer. A few seconds later, a small window at the top opens and face of an elderly man emerges to meet her gaze.

"What do you want?" The gatekeeper asked gruffly towards her.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Bobbi responded immediately. "To seek shelter."

"Which part of Eriador do you come from?" The gatekeeper asked her.

"Rhu… Rhudaur," Bobbi answered and began her explanation. "We are making for the inn here. We were journeying east and we can't go further tonight due to this weather."

The gatekeeper shuts the window and seconds later he opens the gate holding a lantern up. Bobbi grew suspicious over that man and saw as if he was wanting to attack the group. Shannon was ready to fight as she drew out a knife that slowly came out of her finger from behind her back. Bobbi too was ready as she held her hand over a loaded gun since she noticed that the man was carrying a knife. The man stared at the group, hoping to catch their faces with the lantern in front. That was when he turned to stare darkly for a moment at the four young hobbits.

"Hobbits! Four hobbits!" The gatekeeper responded in surprise. "We don't often see Shire-folk riding on the Road at night. So what's more out of the Shire by your talk! What business brings you to Bree?"

"There with us," Bobbi said. "I hope there isn't a problem about hobbits?"

"Well we do have as many hobbits that live within our city here, so no, there isn't a problem," The gatekeeper said. "You'll pardon my wondering what business takes you away east of Bree?"

"Our business is are our own, and this does not seem a good place to discuss them," Hunter said, not liking the look of the man or the tone of his voice.

"Your business is your own, no doubt," The gatekeeper said, giving him a threatening face. "But it's my job to ask questions after nightfall."

"These hobbits are from Buckland, and we took them along with us to go on our fancy travel to the south of Gondor," Selvig put in, hoping that it would work. "I am Mr. Selvig. So, is that probably enough for you? I heard that the Bree-folk used to be fair-spoken to travelers."

"All right, all right," The gatekeeper nodded and stood aside to let them pass. "I meant no offense. But you'll find maybe that more folk than old Harry at the gate will be asking you questions. There's queer folk about. Can't be too careful." He finished as he closes the gate. "Go do your business. Welcome to Bree."

The group could see in the lantern-light that the man was still eyeing them curiously as they entered. More likely, they wondered why the man was so suspicious, and whether any one had been asking for news of a party of hobbits.

"There's something suspicious about that lantern guy," Darcy whispered next to Ian.

"Looked foul to me," Boothby whispered back.

"Not even too close," Darcy whispered again. "But I could tell that he was ready to start something."

"Do you think that man could be a spy?" Samwise asked quietly to the group. "He's up to something. I can feel it. He could be working for the enemy… or for someone else?"

"Could it have been Gandalf?" Merry asked.

"Little Marry might be right," Hunter agreed to this. "He might have arrived, while we were delayed. But I could tell the look and the voice of the gatekeeper made me uneasy."

"I do not wish to make his acquaintance," Boothby fearfully said.

"Neither do I, at least he did let us in," Jane said, feeling relived that they were able to enter the city without being harmed at all. She turns to see a black-haired human man eating a big fancy carrot while it rained.

"So which way is the inn?" Hunter asked. "All I see is a lot of houses, shops, and everything dark."

"None of us have been to the inn before," Merry said. "I'm pretty sure we can ask someone where it is."

* * *

The group trudge through the rain up the muddy lane and reach a gentle slope, passing many detached houses, and drew up outside the inn. The houses looked large and strange to them. Sam stared up at the inn with its three stories and many windows, and felt his heart sink. He had imagined himself meeting giants taller than trees, and other creatures even more terrifying, some time or other in the course of his journey; but at the moment he was finding his first sight of Men and their tall houses quite enough, indeed too much for the dark end of a tiring day. He pictured black horses standing all saddled in the shadows of the inn-yard, and Black Riders peering out of dark upper windows.

However, the group found themselves knowing that Bree was filled with different alien species that lived in the city for many years. Some were not as friendly to look at, especially Orcs that were walking a bout during the stormy night. The group stayed together and kept themselves from being separated once they reached the Prancing Pony. That was when Bobbi spots the sign of the Prancing Pony, and they push open the Inn door.

"We surely aren't going to stay here for the night, are we?" Samwise asked. 'If there are hobbit-folk in these parts, why don't we look for some that would be willing to take us in? It would be more homelike."

"What's wrong with the inn?" Jane asked what his problem was. "Gandalf recommended it. I expect it's homelike enough inside."

Even from the outside the inn looked a pleasant house to familiar eyes. It had a front on the Road, and two wings running back on land partly cut out of the lower slopes of the hill, so that at the rear the second-floor windows were level with the ground. There was a wide arch leading to a courtyard between the two wings, and on the left under the arch there was a large doorway reached by a few broad steps. The door was open and light streamed out of it. Above the arch there was a lamp, and beneath it swung a large signboard: a fat white pony reared up on its hind legs. Over the door was painted in white letters: THE PRANCING PONY by BARLIMAN BUTTERBUR. Many of the lower windows showed lights behind thick curtains.

"This is it," Jane said, noticing the letters.

As they hesitated outside in the gloom, someone began singing a merry song inside, and many cheerful voices joined loudly in the chorus. They listened to this encouraging sound for a moment and then moved inside. It was bad luck that the song already ended and there was a burst of laughter and clapping. The group walks up to the bar where a man tall beardy man was busy examining a list of names. This was the caretaker of the inn.

Bobbi was the first to approach the man and cleared her throat softly to speak to him. "Excuse me."

The caretaker stops and turns her eyes directly at the young tall woman. "Oh, good evening. What may you be wanting?"

"Beds for eleven of us," Bobbi said.

"Well, you came to the right place and the right time," The caretaker said. "If you're looking for accommodation, we've got some nice, cosy rooms available for tonight. Always proud to cater to the big and little folk. The name is Barliman. Barliman Butterbur at your service. Before you all go in and make yourselves at home, might I ask your names?"

"Barbara Morse," Bobbi said her name. "This is Lancelot Hunter, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Shannon Lawrence, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, and the last one is Frodo… Underhill."

"Underhill, yes," Barliman nodded his head. "Alright, well I'll see what I can do for you all. We don't often get a party out of the Shire nowadays, and I should be sorry not to make you welcome. But there is such a crowd already in the house tonight as there hasn't been for long enough. It never rains but it pours, we say in Bree."

"Talk about that," Hunter groaned weirdly.

"Also, we're looking for someone," Jane said.

"And who would that person be?" Barliman asked.

"Gandalf," Jane answered. "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf?" Barliman sounded quizzically, not even remembering that name in the list. "Hmm, Gandalf?" But then, he began to remember and finally knew what she was asking. "Oh yes! I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat."

"Is he here?" Hunter desperately asked. "Cause we traveled a long way to get here."

"I'm… sorry, sir," Barliman gulped. "I haven't seen him for six months since his last visit here."

"Oh, bloody hell," Hunter muttered to himself, dissatisfied.

"Sir, I think there's been a mistake, Gandalf said that he would meet us here, early or late, I'm sure he must've come by," Selvig believed this could be mistake.

"Well, I don't know what to say about this, but due to a lot of mysterious outlandish folk that've been coming here, I fear something could've happened to him, but I shouldn't worry, Gandalf is a very brave wizard, he knows what to do," Barliman remarked and then turns to a young hobbit. "Hi! Nob!"

"Coming, sir! Coming!" Nob responded loudly for his boss to hear him. The young was cheery-looking as he bobbed out of a door, and seeing the travelers, stopped short and stared at them with great interest.

"Well, now, I hope you'll be comfortable," Barliman said to the group. "You'll be wanting supper, I don't doubt. As soon as may be. This way now." He led them a short way down a passage, and opened a door. "Here is a nice little parlor. I hope it will suit. Excuse me now. I'm that busy. No time for talking. I must be trotting. It's hard work for two legs, but I don't get thinner. I'll look in again later. If you want anything, ring the hand-bell, and Nob will come. If he don't come, ring and shout!'

Off he went at last, and left the group feeling rather breathless and seamed that Gandalf had not arrived yet. Worried faces came along, but some believed that Gandalf might be arriving late as always. He seemed capable of an endless stream of talk, however busy he might be. Once they entered the big common-room of the inn. The gathering was large and mixed, as Frodo discovered, when his eyes got used to the light. They found themselves in front of a crowd of people that were all around. There was a lot of drunken raucous laughter inside as the group were taking a moment to relax in front of a bright fire burning on the hearth, and in front of it were some low and comfortable chairs. There was a round table, already spread with a white cloth, and on it was a large hand bell.

* * *

At this, a chorus of voices broke out. A group of Dwarves from the Blue Mountains were mostly talking of distant events and telling flews of a kind that was becoming only too familiar. There was trouble away in the South, and it seemed that the Men who had come up the Greenway were on the move, looking for lands where they could find some peace. The Bree-Folk were sympathetic, but plainly not very ready to take a large number of strangers into their little land. There were also hobbits inside, in fact, friendly and inquisitive, and Frodo soon found that some explanation of what he was doing would have to be given. He gave out that he was interested in history and geography.

Nob the servant came by and passed a tray of good deep mugs of beer. In a twinkling, the table was laid. There was hot soup, warm meats, a blackberry tart, new loaves, slabs of butter, and half a ripe cheese: good plain food, as good as the Shire could show, and homelike enough to dispel the last of Sam's misgivings. So refreshed and encouraged did they feel at the end of their supper that the group decided to join the company.

"I shall sit here quietly by the fire for a bit, and perhaps go out later for a sniff of the air," Merry said.

"No Merry, you stay with us," Bobbi encouraged him to stay.

Bobbi knew it wasn't safe for Merry to leave the inn by himself since she noticed there was a lot of suspicious characters, who were staring at the hobbits suspiciously. Hunter soon noticed that there were group of nasty-looking individuals were staring at him and the group. He knew for a fact that they were wanting to cause trouble. Shannon was ready for a fight and gripped her knuckles.

"Everything okay?" Jane asked Samwise.

"Its Gandalf," Samwise said. "I'm worried."

"Sam. He'll be here. He'll come," Frodo promised his friend.

"He might be late," Jane stated. "As I said twice before, we're going to wait patiently for him to arrive."

"And what if he doesn't?" Hunter asked that. "Hmm, we're out of options. Either we think this out or we go back."

"If something might've come up, maybe he left a clue for us, like a letter," Darcy stated.

"Well be better think fast, cause I don't think we're safe in this place," Erik said, knowing that the inn was filled with individuals that he did not bother to trust or even talk to.

That was when Merry winds his way through the crowd where he was a carrying a large mug of ale and sits down comfortably to join the group. He takes a moment and gets ready to take a sip.

"What kind of drink is that?" Hunter asked.

"This my friend, is a pint," Merry answered cheerfully as he lifts it up and sips the ale.

Pippin's eyes went wide in excitement. "Its comes in pints?!"

"Hmmmhmmm," Merry responded.

Pippin stands up from his chair. "I'm getting one!"

"But you had a whole half already!" Hunter exclaimed and let out a scoff. "I must say, this fellow here shares a lot of common with me."

"You drink too much?" Jane scoffed.

"Of course luv," Hunter said. "I always like to drink, even when I like to retain my cover."

Suddenly, Sam noticed that a strange-looking weather-beaten man, sitting in the shadows near the wall, was also listening intently to the group. He had a tall tankard in front of him, and was smoking a long-stemmed pipe curiously carved. His legs were stretched out before him, showing high boots of supple leather that fitted him well, but had seen much wear and were now caked with mud. A travel-stained cloak of heavy dark-green cloth was drawn close about him, and in spite of the heat of the room he wore a hood that overshadowed his face, but the gleam of his eyes could be seen as he watched the conspirators.

However, the strange weather-beaten man wasn't alone at all. Samwise noticed another man, who too is hooded and kept his face hidden as well. He was sitting across from the weather-beaten man. He didn't watch the conspirators at all. Instead, he just sat there quietly, drinking a mug filled with warm water. He wore a hood that was all green like a bush.

Samwise turns to Bobbi and talks to her quietly. "I'm the only one who trusts you, but those two fellows over there have done nothing but stare at us since we arrived."

"I know," Bobbi whispered back to him. "Just don't stare back." She moves her eyes over to Barliman who was walking by and moved her hand to stop him. "Excuse me, those two men over there by the corner. Can you tell them that if they don't stop staring at us, there's going to be trouble."

"Them?" Barliman answered in a whisper, cocking an eye without turning his head. "I would not cause trouble to one of those rangers, wandering folk, but we usually call them Rangers. The one over there disappears for a month, or a year, and then he pops up again. He was in and out pretty often last spring; but I haven't seen him about lately. What his right name is, I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider. Goes about at a great pace on his long shanks; though he doesn't tell nobody what cause he has to hurry. But there's no accounting for East and West, as we say in Bree, meaning the Rangers and the Shire-folk, begging your pardon. Funny you should ask him yourself."

After Barliman walked off to continue his duties with the other customers in the inn, no one in the group weren't sure what to think of this Strider. Bobbi, however, suspected that this man could be a spy and was ready to keep the four hobbits safe from his grasp if it were to happen.

"So his name is Strider, odd name," Ian remarked on the man's name. "Even though, he looks foul to me."

"I can't tell if he's foul or not, but honestly I don't like the looks any of these guys," Darcy said.

"If he tries anything, I'll be the one to give an important message for the night," Hunter said, wanting to give a beating to Strider.

"Look, let's just leave that Strider alone, whoever he is, but if he's dangerous, okay," Jane said.

Despite the trouble the group faced with the Black Riders, it didn't seem a wise idea to confront Strider and the other ranger. Shannon used her ability to summon a knife from her finger and held it tightly in her hand. She openly ready to fight if that ranger was planning to kidnap one of the hobbits that the enemy was searching for. Bobbi placed her calming hand on her friend shoulder.

"Not yet," Bobbi whispered.

While nobody was looking, Frodo started to play with the Ring, which is something that he wasn't suppose to do. This was Gandalf's warning. If he played with it and put it on by accident, the enemy would the ring's location. Frodo couldn't stop resisting, and felt like he was sick or falling into a trance as he closes his eyes mesmerized when the Ring began to speak to him telepathically.

"Baggins... Baggins... Baggins," The Ring continued to raise his voice for the young hobbit to hear. "Baggins! Baggins!"

"Baggins!" A sudden voice exclaimed out loud for the group to hear.

This caused Frodo to awake from his dream state and Hunter spilling out ale from his mouth when he heard that word aloud. The group turned to see Pippin taking to a group of individuals at the bar.

"Sure I know a Baggins!" Pippin responded very loud in a very deep hast and pointed directly at the group where Frodo was sitting. "He's over there with some my friends." Then he turns back to continue talking about him. "He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me…"

"Ah you bloody idiot," Hunter murmured in alarm.

"What the hell he's doing?!" Jane exclaimed. "He's not suppose to say that word!"

Now, the whole group realized they were exposed. They now know about a Baggins inside the city of Bree, in which these suspicious individuals would try to do anything to get Baggins due to Pippin screwing it up.

"Get Pippin, we're leaving!" Bobbi ordered, but she was too late to realize that Frodo got up and pushed his way urgently through the crowd to get to Pippin. She then noticed and called. "Frodo, get back here!"

It was too late for Frodo to come back to her, but he managed to reach over Pippin and tried to shut him up from speaking more about him.

Frodo catches Pippin's arm and exclaimed worriedly. "Pippin!"

"Steady on!" Pippin snapped.

However, just as Pippin accidentally shoved him, Frodo lost his balance when he trips on a man's foot and falls to the ground backwards. Frodo was alright, but that was when the One Ring flew into the air, and the Conspirators, including Strider, saw it all. Frodo lifts his hand up to catch it, but the ring instead slipped onto his finger. Once the Ring was tightly on Frodo's finger, the young hobbit vanished, nowhere to be found. The whole crowd witnessed what they saw and gasped in shock, confusion, alarm, and panic. This was a huge shockwave to everyone in the inn. None of them couldn't believe what they saw, a young hobbit from the Shire disappears by slipping a magical ring. Bobbi, Hunter, Shannon, Selvig, Jane, Darcy, and Ian looked around to see if Frodo was still there, but he was nowhere to be found.

Frodo wasn't gone, he was still there, but he noticed that everything he saw was different. It came for him to realize that he was in a shadowy dimension, and everything around him was blurry. However, he realized that he was still in the tavern and saw that his companions were trying to find him. That was when he heard a number of strange voices going through his ears, but he didn't know what it was or where it was coming from.

" _You cannot hide_ ," A deep, dark menacing voice began to speak to him. " _I see you!_ "

Frodo didn't bother to turn around since he came to realize that voice was talking to him from behind. He looked back and holds his hands in front of his face when he saw a massive flaming lidless eye. It was Sauron. Frodo couldn't believe that the Dark Lord found him, but then he remembered what Gandalf had said to him before he left; never put it on or the Dark Lord will find him. He crawled back in fear and tried to see if anyone could help him, but it was no use.

" _There is no life in the void_ ," Sauron continued to taunt him in order to make him scared. " _Only… death_."

Frodo looked down at the ring and feared that the Dark Lord was about to grab it. He would fail if that happened, and so, he had to take the ring off quickly. Once he successfully pulls it out, he realized everything was back to normal, but it was enough for him to be surrounded by group of individuals, who turned out to be thugs that Pippin was speaking to. Despite a sigh of relief, he realized he was in trouble when the leader of the thugs was the first to approach him. The leader's name was Bill Ferny. He wasn't too friendly, and Frodo could tell that he was very foul, and ready to try and take him or the Ring from him.

"Its not you're lucky day boy," Ferny grinned.

"Keep your hands off him, he belongs to me!" Bobbi glared at the man.

Ferny stops and looks up to come face-to-face with Bobbi with her legs wide open and her fists locked tightly. "You're a brave looking bird. I can you that. I'll pay you half my salary for this young hobbit."

"I don't want your money, keep it yourself," Bobbi gave him a highly threatening sound.

Just then, one of the thugs grabbed Frodo, only for Bobbi to grab the man's arm and gave him a very swift punch into the man's face, kicking him on the ground in front of the crowd. An orc thug behind the leader drew a sword and began to strike at her, but Bobbi was fast enough to use her leg to kick the sword out of the orc's hand and swung her leg into his face. When two more thugs came at her, Bobbi smirks just as she takes out two batons from behind her back and then uses the batons against the two thugs with her taking them on as everyone in the bar watches in surprise and stayed out of the way. After a few moments, with a lot of cool moves from Bobbi, she's able to take out both thugs with her batons. This wasn't over, as more of Ferny's thugs began to take advantage on her and the other Conspirators. This led to a fight between the Conspirators and Ferny's group of thugs. Hunter joined the brawl and grabbed a bottle of wine from another table and smashed it very hard on a Sakaaran Thug from behind.

"Stop! No fighting!" Barliman yelled, trying to stop the fight.

Just as Frodo was hiding during the brawl, a hand suddenly reaches down to his shoulder and grabs him. He was then pulled to a lone corner next to a series of stairs that led to the second level of the building. Frodo looked up and saw that it was Strider and his green-hooded companion.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill," Strider whispered sharply to confused and scared hobbit.

"C'mon this way," The Green-Hooded Ranger led the two up the stairs.

Frodo felt like a fool. Not knowing what else to do, he was pulled out of the main room and taken upstairs. Finding a good spot to hide, Strider and his companion move Frodo first inside the room and lock the door.

"What do you want?" Frodo demanded an answer from the ranger, who was kidnapping him.

"You gotta be careful what you do around here, cause right now, you just made the most dreadful mistake," The Green-Hooded Ranger said, refusing to answer the hobbit's question.

"A little more caution from you! That is no trinket you carry," Strider told the frightened hobbit on what he was meaning. "Worse than anything your friends could have said! You have put your foot in it! Or should I say your finger?"

"I don't know what you mean," Frodo lied, trying to sound innocent. "I carry nothing."

"Oh yes, you do," Strider said, not sounding convinced as he walks around the the room, snuffing the candles in order to make the room much darker. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely…" He turns to face the hobbit as he removed his hood to reveal his whole face. "…that is a rare gift. A cursed gift that no one like you or me should ever succumb to."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, trying to pretend that he doesn't know him, but on one scale from one-to-ten, he knew that the ranger wasn't fooled by his lies.

Strider turned to face Frodo and saw fear in his eyes and began to ask quietly. "You frightened?"

Frodo paused for a moment to answered truthfully. "Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough," Strider quietly responded and could tell how much the young hobbit was afraid on what was to happen. "I know what hunts you."

Just as Strider walks a few paces towards him, the door to the room is suddenly bursts open very rapidly, causing Strider and his companion to take out their swords in a hast. Frodo was relieved that it was Bobbi, Hunter, and Shannon, who were holding their guns in front and aimed directly at Strider and his companion.

"Drop you weapons!" Hunter yelled.

"Weapons down!" Bobbi shouted, giving them a warning look on her face.

Strider was ready to strike since he never saw guns before in his life, but before that could happen, his companion dropped his sword and shielded him from moving.

"Hey, you don't want to do that," The Green-Hooded Ranger warned. "You may not know them, but I do."

"That voice," Bobbi whispered in confusion, knowing that she recognized someone that she may have met before.

"Know them, who the bloody hell do think you are?!" Hunter demanded a swift answer.

The Green Hooded Ranger took his moment to remove his hood in seconds and turns around to face the three agents. Bobbi, Hunter, and Shannon were completely shocked and surprised to see that Strider's companion was none other than Lincoln Campbell, an Inhuman who was a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D..

Before joining S.H.I.E.L.D., Lincoln Campbell grew up within Cincinnati and attended medical school. However, he had to leave school, which led to a downfall in his life and living roughly, even attempting suicide by jumping off a bridge until his friend John Donnelly was able to talk him down. Like many other untransformed Inhumans, Lincoln Campbell always had a feeling where nothing felt quite right and just empty. Trying to fill the void, Campbell drank vodka, but he could not control his temper. His girlfriend at the time thought she could help Campbell to become a better person, a subject which they fought about a lot. One night Campbell and his girlfriend were arguing about a certain subject. During the argument Campell drank more vodka, causing him to become angrier with every glass he had throughout the night. To get away from the situation, Campbell got in the car, but before he was able to drive away, his girlfriend got in the car with him to try and talk him down. Since Campbell was unfit to drive a car at the time, he crashed into a telephone pole, nearly killing her. At that moment, Gordon, who had been watching Campbell ever since they discovered him, showed up. Gordon saved both Campbell and his girlfriend and brought Campbell to Afterlife where he was introduced to Jiaying. Here Campbell felt like the emptiness in him might be filled one day.

When Gordon brought a new Inhuman named Skye into Afterlife, Campbell was selected to be her transitioner. He gave Skye a tour of Afterlife while explaining the history and culture of the Inhumans, noting that staying in Afterlife kept them safe from Humans who may wish to do them harm, to which Skye noted that they may instead be being kept as prisoners. Originally siding with Jiaying during the War against the Inhumans, he began to doubt her intentions for humanity upon seeing her murder innocent agents, and after learning the truth from Skye, helped S.H.I.E.L.D. defeat Jiaying. In the aftermath of the war, Campbell attempted to start a new peaceful life, but was forced to go into hiding when he was pursued by a murderous Inhuman named Lash and the ATCU, which led him to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and become a member of the Secret Warriors. When the ancient Inhuman, Hive, returned to Earth, his loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D. was brought to a test, as Daisy Johnson, who had become his lover, was brainwashed by the dark Inhuman. Campbell, eventually, saved Johnson from Hive with the help of his former enemy, Lash. As the war with Hive reached its end, Campbell sacrificed his life to save Johnson and billions more lives, allowing himself and the dark Inhuman to both be destroyed in a nuclear explosion in space, finding peace within themselves.

"Lincoln?" Bobbi gasped in surprise.

"I don't believe it," Hunter responded in shock. "Your... your..."

"We can explain everything," Lincoln said.

* * *

For the last ten minutes, Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Samwise, Jane, Darcy, Ian, Selvig, Bobbi, Shannon, and Hunter were inside the parlor and spent there time listening to Strider and Lincoln. There, Strider calmly sat in a chair by the door. Darcy was worried of Strider and held her taser in front if Strider might try to attack. However, since Lincoln Campbell was friend to S.H.I.E.L.D. and a loyal companion to Strider, that meant he was on their side, or was he?

"So your telling us you met this Strider?" Bobbi asked.

"Several months ago," Lincoln explained. "At first I didn't trust him, but when I started to know him, I earned his trust and I know you should too."

"But you and your friend just kidnapped Frodo," Jane reminded on what happened and began to ask. "Did you hire those goons to distract us?"

"Why would you think we do that, my lady?" Strider asked. "I assure you all that my companion and I would never do such a thing."

"Sounds like you were," Samwise glared at him, clenching his fists very tight.

"Big Sam is right," Hunter agreed. "How do we know we should trust you?"

"If we wanted to take the ring from him, we would've done that already," Lincoln said.

"Wait, how did you know about the ring?" Bobbi asked.

"Gandalf told us everything about the One Ring's whereabouts six months ago," Lincoln explained her answer. "We did not plan to go to the Shire, but we were given further instructions to wait for him to arrive as Mr. Underhill."

"And now, due to his performance tonight, it won't matter what he's called, but the Black Riders will know who he is by tonight," Strider informed this as well. "They will find him."

"So I assume you were proctecting him?" Selvig asked.

"Yes," Strider answered quietly.

"What if you're just a guy who wants to make a living?" Jane believed that he could just be lying.

"You think Rangers of the North are mercenaries?" Strider asked her that. "I think not. We rangers fight to protect every land that is in danger. My ancestors and I always swear our oath if anyone is in trouble, we would come to their aid."

"Is that what you think?" Bobbi scoffed. "Aiding someone that you planned to kidnap?"

"Okay, we understand that you believe what we did was foolish, but Strider is a good man," Lincoln defended him. "But right now we do not have time. The Black Riders are on their way right now and if you want to protect your friend from being found, we can help."

"Alright, now you got me lost," Darcy said. "Are you talking about those black-hooded figures that have no faces?"

"The ones that were sent by the Dark Lord himself," Strider answered.

"Good enough to know, but I still don't think we should trust him since he did take our little friend from us," Shannon disagreed, and gave him a glare. "He was under our protection, and honestly I don't care whether this Lincoln Campbell was a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., I just don't trust him..." She focused on Strider. "...and you."

"More likely, I think he hired those goons to distract us while he and Licnoln here would get their leverage," Selvig stated.

"Yeah I'm with her on this one, so my idea is, we could just leave him here to be tied up on this chair, so we can be on our way," Hunter suggested and turned back to face Strider. "Well, its look like its your lucky night, we won't kill you."

"You guys really don't understand what your dealing with?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Wait," Frodo spoke and began to ask Lincoln. "You said that Gandalf asked you two to wait here?"

"We are friends to your pointy hat friend, yes," Lincoln answered his question.

"He's known me since I was small child," Strider explained. "As a matter-of-fact, he asked us to watch out for you once you and your companions arrived."

"Gandalf? Have you seen him? Where is he?" Pippin asked.

"I do not know," Strider said and began to explain. "I came west with him in the spring. I have often kept watch on the borders of the Shire in the last few years, when he was busy elsewhere. He seldom left it unguarded. We last met on the first of May: at Sam Ford down the Brandywine. He told me that his business with you had gone well, and that you would be starting for Bree in the last week of September. As I knew he was at your side, I went away on a journey of my own. And that has proved ill. For plainly some news reached him, and I was not at hand to help."

"What happened to him?" Bobbi demanded a specific answer.

"I promise you, we would never betray a close friend," Strider swore that he wasn't lying. "But we can help you and your companions out of Bree by dawn."

"We can take you somewhere that is 100% safe from danger," Lincoln began to describe. "Its where the enemy cannot find us."

"Tiny violins playing, no deals," Hunter declined the offer.

"Yeah, what he says, we don't trust him," Darcy agreed, continue to point her taser gun at the ranger. "He might try to sell us out."

"Then where will you plan to go?" Strider asked. "The wild country? The Black Riders are watching the road night and day. If you plan on going into the wild, they will come on you in some dark place, where there's no help. We rangers of the north know the wild country. We live and survive while we wander the wild. I know you don't trust me, but I give you my word that we will take you to the place where Gandalf was planning to take you. You can protect him if you wish and neither I nor Lincoln will not lay one hand on him while I lead you into the wild. So… will you have me as your untrusted companion?"

"With your leave, Mr. Frodo, I'd say no," Samwise disagreed.

"How do we know he's a friend of Gandalf?" Ian asked. "More likely, he's a playacting spy, working for them."

"Only those who are foul," Strider responded.

"Well, he's not too foul if you ask me," Darcy whispered next to Ian in remark. "He's kinda good looking."

"Are you positive that everything you telling us is true?" Selvig asked.

"He's a not a good liar, but I know he would do the right thing," Lincoln nodded.

"Well guess we have no choice but to accept his proposal," Selvig said.

Bobbi stares at Strider and still doesn't trust him, but then she sighed. "Then its settled, you can take us."

"Wow Bob, are you bloody joking, there is no way we should take that risk," Hunter rejected the idea.

"I know we don't trust him either, but we'll watch him while he leads the way," Selvig suggested.

"I don't like this either, but since Pippin screwed things up, word will spread around that a 'Baggins' is in this city, ready to be found and worst, taken," Jane said, giving Pippin an unhappy look on her face.

"Well," Strider said, "With your permission, its settled. I shall be your guide, but we have a rough road tomorrow. Even if we are allowed to leave Bree unhindered, we can hardly hope now to leave it unnoticed. But I shall try to get lost as soon as possible. I know one or two ways out of Bree-land other than the main road. If once we shake off the pursuit, we shall make for Weathertop."

"Weathertop? What's that?" Jane asked.

"It is a hill, just to the north of the Road, about half way from here," Strider explained. "It commands a wide view all round, and there we shall have a chance to look about us. Gandalf will make for that point, if he follows us. After Weathertop our journey will become more difficult, and we shall have to choose between various dangers."

"Do you think the Black Riders have anything to do with Gandalf's absence, I mean?" Ian asked.

"I do not know of anything else that could have hindered him, except the Enemy himself," Strider answered his question. "But do not give up hope. Gandalf is greater than you know. As a rule, you can only see his jokes and toys. But this business of ours will be his greatest task."

"If the Black Riders are coming, where should we hide?" Selvig asked.

* * *

In the early night, the gatekeeper is sitting in the gatehouse smoking his pipe. That was when he heard the sound of a snort from a horse. Believing that more travelers were coming, he gets up to investigate, but just as he opens the top window of the gate, he gasps in shock when he realized too late. Before he was about to sound the alarm, the gate tumbles down on him and is crushed to death by four of the Black Riders. While every inhabitant was inside, they ride into Bree and stop at the Prancing Pony. After dismounting, the riders walk into the Inn with their swords drawn to their sides. They were unaware that Barliman was hiding behind the bar. He was deeply frightened of their appearance and remained where he was once the Riders were finished with their business in hunting the bearer who carried the One Ring.

Meanwhile, the Shire Conspirators, except for Bobbi and Hunter, were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Darcy held her taser gun locked in her hand while sleeping. Sam kept on tossing restlessly in his sleep, but that was when he awakes with a start, hearing the sound of stabbing on the other side of the inn. This caused everyone in the room to awake when they heard the sound.

"What was that?" Ian gasped.

Darcy holds her taser gun in the air, ready to use it. "Where is it?"

"On the other side," Strider answered quietly.

On the other side, the four Black Riders continue to stab the beds while their horses continue to paw the air outside. The group, along with Strider, watch the flickering lights through the window. Once the Riders were finished with the stabbing, they pull back the covers and see the feathers of the pillows that have been put there in place. They screech and turn the beds upside down and scream all over. Strider was sitting quietly in his chair: his eyes gleaming over the window to see that the Riders had fallen for his bait.

"I told you... Black Riders," Lincoln grinned slightly at the group.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Jane sighed.

"Ah god, my head," Darcy groaned quietly, can't standing the terrible noise.

"What the hell are those things?" Hunter wondered very quietly.

"Those things were once men," Strider explained about them. "Human Men. Great Kings of Men. Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead.

"You mean to prefer they're undead?" Selvig asked quietly in shock.

"Okay, I'm starting to freak out with all this undead crap in all, but I do not want believe about those things being dead," Darcy whispered sharply and didn't bother to look in the window. "This is just like in the movie 'Night of the Living Dead'. Like those things, they're coming to get us."

"You watch too many horror films," Jane sighed in ignorance.

"What, it was just a similar reference to that," Darcy scoffed.

"So these Black Riders… they keep finding us?" Selvig asked, recalling what Strider had said.

"At all times they feel the presence of the Ring," Strider continued. "Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting."

"Well," Bobbi sighed wearily. "This is comforting."

"If these things are hunting us, no matter where we go, how in the world are we going to get away from them?" Jane asked.

"Well Gandalf did say, stay off the road, so if we cross through the countryside without any road, I'm sure will be far from them," Selvig stated.

Strider immediately went to fetch Mr. Butterbur, who managed to make it across to the building without being seen. Poor Mr. Butterbur looked deeply terrified on what he was hearing. He had hardly closed his eyes all night, but he had never heard a sound like that in his life.

"Never has such a thing happened in my time," Barliman said, raising his hands in horror. "Guests unable to sleep in their beds, and good bolsters ruined and all. What are we coming to?"

"Dark times," Strider said. "But for the present you may be left in peace, when you have got rid of us. We will leave at once. Never mind about breakfast: a drink and a bite standing will have to do. We shall be packed in a few minutes."


	18. Iron Fist and Lady Samurai

Colleen Wing had just finished training for the day with her fellow students in the Defenders. Even though, the Defenders Compound was one of her current bases that replaced the Hand, Colleen and her students would do their duty to defend the city of New York from any situation. While walking down the street towards her dojo, she felt tired and worried. Ever since her boyfriend had gone missing a few weeks ago, she felt worried sick and felt that as if something had happened to him. The last person she expected to see was her best friend and partner Misty Knight.

Misty and Colleen had been together ever since they got dusted when a superior alien warlord named Thanos sought to kill 50% of life in the universe. Once Thanos snapped his fingers with the gauntlet, Colleen, Misty, Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Claire Temple, and other friends and allies were all turned to ashes and eventually came back confused five years later, in which people call it the Blip. Colleen couldn't imagine what it was like since she was turned to dust, but she would sometimes do her job in helping the people that were dusted and blipped back.

Sometimes, Colleen would assist her friend Claire Temple, whom she hadn't seen for years now. Colleen and Claire continue to remain in good terms and always do their job as they always do, for they know that New York would always be in need of heroes to clean up crime within the city, including one other who was able to expose Wilson Fisk, who now remains imprisoned in the Raft. Colleen could never imagine what it would be like in New York if Fisk would've succeeded in gaining control over the city and turning it into a place filled with chaos.

Eventually, it would never come to pass. Colleen continued to walk back until she heard honking from behind. The Daughter of the Dragon smiled and could tell who it was. She turned around and saw that it was her friend and partner Misty Knight.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Misty said enveloping her friend with a warm embrace.

"You too Misty. What are you doing here?" Colleen asked, confused.

"Just in the neighbourhood. You going to the dojo?" Misty questioned her.

"Yeah," Colleen sighed wearily.

"Come, I'll give you a lift," Misty offered, wrapping her arm around Colleen's shoulder.

Colleen immediately jumped into the car, and the two Daughters of the Dragon drove off and began to head over to the dojo which was a couple of blocks south.

"So, how's things been with Danny?" Misty asked.

Colleen bit her lip, unsure of whether to tell her or not. "Well…hate to tell you this…glow boy has been missing ever since." gone missing."

"How long has glow boy been missing?" Misty asked.

"Since the Blip," Colleen answered.

"That does bring a ring to it," Misty sighed in exasperation. "How come you never bothered to tell me this for the last six months while we've been busy here kicking anyone's ass, hunting down the web-crawler for the death of some inter-dimenionsal hero, and reassembling the Defenders."

"Misty, I'm... I'm sorry I never had to tell you this, but I wanted to do this on my own," Colleen apologized and explained. "No matter where I looked, he wasn't there."

"What else happened?" Misty asked in concern.

"I tried to look for him in K'un-Lun, Sokovia, everywhere," Colleen continued. "It's like he vanished off the face of the Earth."

Misty scoffed, starting to recall something. "Its like Deja-Vu all over again, we all get vaporized in sh** and then blipped back as if we didn't realize what was going on."

"Misty, we were actually gone for the last five years," Colleen laughed halfway. "Its like I passed out and then waking up at the exact same spot where I was."

"There is always going to be a lot of freakish sh** that will come and go," Misty said.

"You and me both," Colleen sighed.

"Okay then, well don't you worry about me Samurai Girl, cause this time, your not going to be searching for your lover boy alone," Misty said, offering her help like the last time when she helped take down Davos. "We will find him together."

"Thanks," Colleen replied. "And I would prefer you call Lady Samurai."

"That your new vigilante street name now?" Misty chuckled. "Cause I like that now?"

"What about you, have you thought of your

"I'm a cop, Colleen," Misty added. "Vigilantes can never be cops."

"I see you in action, so what've got to lose?" Colleen scoffed.

"That is an entirely different matter," Misty said. "You do your duty as the vigilante who obeys the law and I will be the one that backs you up, no matter what sh** happens. Truce?"

"Truce," Colleen chuckled.

"Gotta say, you are a real pain in my ass," Misty smiled.

"The best vigilante that is a pain to your ass," Colleen smiled back.

"Oh, you go girl," Misty laughed.

Misty and Colleen fist bump once the two finally made it to the Chikara Dojo. Colleen hops out of the car and gives her a salute.

"See you tomorrow, as always," Colleen said.

"I will be here like i always do in the big city," Misty said. "But listen, if you do find Danny, start getting pissed, but when he tells you what he did, don't back down and except it."

"I'll bi***-slap him right at the moment when he steps into the front door," Colleen explained what she plans to do.

"Well go get him," Misty insisted for her to really do it. "Cause I like to hear that."

"You will," Colleen promised.

"See you around Colleen and this time, call me if you really need anything," Misty said.

"I will," Colleen swore that she will always ask for Misty's help before walking into the dojo.

* * *

Colleen sighs in relief that she was finally alone and slowly walks up the stairs. Once she opens the door, she gasped in shock whenre she found Danny Rand, who had meditating like he always does.

"DANNY!" Colleen screamed.

Danny opend his eyes and stands up with a calm smile on his face. "Hey Colleen. Its good to see you."

Colleen ran forward and tackled him in a hug. "Where have you been?"

"Ward and I have been busy tracking down Orson Randall," Danny explained. "We believe believe he's connected to the Rand Enterprise."

"Did you find him?" Colleen asked.

"We tracked him from Budapest, China and K'un Lun before coming here," Danny answered.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Colleen said, finally giving him a slap. "That's for leaving."

"Yeah, I deserve that," Danny sighed.

Colleen and Danny stare at each other for a moment, and then, they started to kiss each other. They didn't bother to stop kissing and each other, they started to take their clothes one and a time and walk into their room and continue to kiss in bed.

* * *

At the dead of night inside the Chikara Dojo, Danny and Colleen were both fast asleep together in bed while ignoring sound of traffic that had been going around and people bickering amongst themselves. Colleen smiled as she slept with her boyfriend, but that was when Danny awoke suddenly with a gasp.

Colleen opened her eyes and leaned her upper body forward, and asked quietly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Danny huffed and puffed for breath and took a moment to speak and say his words. He promised he wouldn't lie about anything about dreams or visions that would happen.

"A scream," Danny responded immediately. "It was a scream that was happening in some village… city."

"Do you know which city?" Colleen wondered where.

"I don't know, but I think its far beyond our city," Danny shook his head. "Colleen, ever since you left everything behind from the Hand, I've been having these strange dreams for the past couple of weeks. I think they're real, more like they're trying to show me something."

"Danny, this isn't normal," Colleen shook her head, thinking that he's losing it again. "You need help."

"I don't know who can help me," Danny said. "Its impossible."

"No, but I think I someone who can," Colleen thought of a person that might be the key to help with all his problems.

* * *

Throughout the night, Danny and Colleen traveled to a place called the New York Sanctum. The New York Sanctum was one of the three bases that belonged to the Masters of the Mystic Arts and its current master was Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange.

"This is it?" Danny asked.

"Most positive," Colleen assured that it was correct place.

"How is it that you know this guy?" Danny wondered.

"I met him a couple of times since my defection," Colleen explained. "I gotta say, he's a really… mystical kind of guy. He knows everything and doesn't leave anything behind."

"So he's like a mind reader?" Danny guessed.

"More than a mind reader," Colleen grinned.

Just as the two were about to walk towards the front door, the two suddenly fell into a hole and found themselves safely on the floor of the inside of the sanctum.

"Wow!" Danny snapped in complete shock.

"What the hell just happened?!" Colleen cried in shock and confusion. "Where are we?"

"You just walked right up the front door and fell right into one of my portals," A voice answered from behind them.

Danny and Colleen turn around to come face-to-face with Doctor Strange. Strange was a powerful sorcerer and a leading member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. His hair was all brown and grey and the color of his eyes were shiny blue. The Cloak of Levitation remained behind him and would be ready to attack any intruders that would dare spread harm to the sanctum.

"Um, Doctor… Strange?" Colleen asked if that was his name.

"Colleen Wing, is it?" Strange asked.

"Yeah, we met before," Colleen remembered her time she met him.

Strange then focused on Danny as he walked down the stairs to meet him closely. "And you must be Daniel Thomas Rand, the Iron Fist of K'un-Lun, am I correct?"

"Its just Danny, and yes I am," Danny said, surprised that he knew his name.

"Well then welcome," Strange bowed his head slightly in respect. "So, what brings you two here?"

"We came to ask for your help," Colleen spoke on Danny's behalf. "Danny, has been having strange dreams that seem to be real."

"You means that are like visions from the past, present, or future?" Strange asked.

"Yes," Danny answered.

"Take a seat," Strange insisted in a hast.

Without realizing, Danny and Colleen turned around and saw two comfortable chairs that were already behind them in seconds. The two were surprised and looked at each other weirdly in confusion. They then sit down just as Doctor Strange used his power to summon a chair and sits himself down.

"Now, tell me about your dreams, start from the very beginning," Strange said.

"These dreams I've been seeing, I think they were trying to show me something," Danny explained. "There was this vision I saw. It was a battle that took place in a barren land and dark figure exploding. A man takes possession of a golden ring that was worn by this figure he destroyed with his broken sword. Then next, I was in a medieval city until I heard countless screams. Black-hooded figures murdering a group of innocents in a quiet dark room."

"So the Iron Fist of K'un-Lun speaks of these dreams, visions I would say?" Strange asked, suspecting if that was all he needed to hear. "That's not a problem sir, so what I have to do is look in your head and see if that is possible."

"You can read minds?" Danny asked.

"Not 100%, but I know everything that happens between the past, present, and future," Strange explained. "So please stand up and let me do my thing."

"Give it a shot," Colleen insisted.

"Okay," Danny breathed.

Doctor Strange raises his hands around Danny's head and tells him. "You might want to close your eyes, breathe from your mouth or nose, and stay silent, you know 'quiet' when I do this."

"Right," Danny complied as he closes his eyes.

At a split second, Doctor Strange begins to read all of Danny's mind with his eyes completely shut. The mind reading took more than a few seconds just as he opened his eyes.

"Intriguing," Strange replied.

"That was fast," Colleen responded in surprise.

"What is it?" Danny wanted to know what he saw.

"It seems you might be connected to something," Strange answered.

"Connected to what exactly?" Colleen asked. "A person or a thing."

"More likely an object," Strange answered her question. "An ancient object that I haven't seen before in the past."

"What kind of object are you meaning?" Danny asked. "How am I connected to it?"

"I think you are not the only Iron Fist in this part of the world that might've been connected to this ring," Strange answered. "I assume the worse that when it awoke, it might've sensed something familiar, probably… an Iron Fist."

"So its a ring?" Colleen wondered if that was the case.

"Made out of pure gold, but when I looked into you and your visions on what you saw, I felt something… sinister in that ring," Strange sighed. "Its good you came to me. Cause now, I need to spread this information to the council of the Mystical Arts. Perhaps with their aid and knowledge, they'll give the answer on what it is."

* * *

Outside the streets, Danny and Colleen had been walking quietly pass stores and restaurants. Colleen was wanting to say something to Danny, but could see how deeply afraid he was.

"You haven't been speaking ever since we walked out," Colleen said.

"I'm sorry, Colleen," Danny apologized. "I just… I don't know where to start, but I'm afraid."

"I know," Colleen understood his thought. "Whatever this ring is, how ancient and evil it is, it won't touch you."

"What if your right… and what if your wrong?" Danny asked her that.

"I can't guarantee how right or wrong it is," Colleen scoffed. "Okay, pretend that you think everything we heard was nothing but bulls***.

"How can it be bulls***, Colleen?" Danny sharply asked. "Everything we learn from our masters, all that connects to K'un-Lun, I can't even shake it!"

"You need rest," Colleen suggested.

"No, what I need is some answers," Danny told her with a fierce look on his face. "You wield the fist too, how come you haven't seen all this."

"I don't know," Colleen shrugged. "Its beyond me. Maybe I'm all new to this and it seems that everything that is happening now..."

"Must've chosen me," Danny began to figure something out in suspicion.

"How can you be sure?" Colleen asked.

"Well we can't just walk around and do nothing," Danny scoffed. "If what Doctor Strange has said about this ring being connected to me, then how can I stop thinking about it."

Colleen pressed her hands on his shoulders. "You need to think of something that might lighten your spirits up. You wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded.

"Okay, I know the perfect place," Colleen beckoned. "C'mon."


	19. The Midgewater Marshes

Dawn was almost coming and the Black Riders, the servants of Sauron were still galloping around on the loose which began to frighten a lot of residents in the city. As one of the riders passes by, Jane, Darcy, Erik, Shannon, Bobbi, Hunter, Ian, Lincoln, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Strider and Lincoln emerge from a dark corner and keep their heads low and out of sight while walking through the village of Bree and hoping to find their way out and get as a far away as possible.

"This way," Lincoln whispered as he helped head the way with Strider at his side.

Strider heard a clang of a hammer and grinned. He turns to the group and beckons quietly. "Follow me."

"What?" Lincoln asked, whispering in confusion.

"Trust me," Strider whispered back.

Strider was now leading the group towards an open shop. The Black Riders were about a mile away from where the shop was. Jane, Darcy, Erik, Shannon, Bobbi, Hunter, Ian, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were confused as to why this shop was the one open during the night, but tits possible that he might've opened it up since it was getting close to morning time. Immediately, once Strider leads the group towards the open shop, they see a grimy, metal legged man was beating a breastplate with the might of his hammer. His name was Hephaestus Aetnaeus, an Olympian from the world of Olympia.

Hephaestus was known in history to be one of the most greatest blacksmiths, weapon makers, and armorers that worked in the city of Olympus, Olympia's main capital. Known to be the son of Zeus and Hera, he was also greatest craftsman of the Olympians, forging a lot of majestic armors, shields, and weapons to be used in battles. For generations, Hephaestus ventured across worlds in the universe, even those in the Milky Way where he became a great use in construting the best armor to use in war.

When he came to the planet Arda hundreds of years ago, many inhabitants spoke a lot about him and how he truly does his job in selling the best weapons and armor that would be of great use for the time of war. Hephaestus

"Hephaestus old friend how are you?" Strider greeted.

Hephaestus stopped and once he saw Strider, his eyes widen. "By the fires of Olympus, Strider, I don't believe it!" He laughs very loud and comes over to give him a nice warm hug. "Never thought you lot would come asking the mighty Hephaestus for some thing here in my shop."

"Wait, your Hephaestus?" Jane gasped.

"Of course, my lady," Hephaestus chuckled in delight upon someone knowing his name very well. "I am the patron Olympian of all the blacksmiths, weapon makers, and armorers of Olympus, the great capital of Olympia." He bows his head in respect to the group. "At your service."

"Ah, do you know Thor?" Darcy asked which was kinda silly.

"You mean Thunderer of Asgard," Hephaestus laughed again. "Of course I did, but never met him. Perhaps next time you should try asking a question that is not to silly, cause it makes me laugh even more." He laughs much louder than before, but stops to notice four hobbits and turns to Strider and asks. "Mind if you tell me why you have four halflings with you, Strider?"

"That's why we need your help," Strider said.

"Well, what can i do for ya?" Hephaestus offered his assistance. "Whatever trouble your in, don't say it, just tell me what you need."

"We were just hoping you could direct us out of Bree," Lincoln answered.

"Of course I can," Hephaestus nodded and began to give them the directions. "However, with those hooded riders running about, it might not be easy. The rest of the gates are closed and no one can leave once morning strikes. However, I did notice that there is a secret passage way that leads underground. Once you find it, it'll lead you to the forest, a very place where those riders won't find ya." He gives Strider a proud remark. "You'll trust Strider very well. He's a great ranger and he can lead through miles and miles across the forest."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Hunter shrugged.

"Thank you my friend," Strider gratefully bowed his head.

"I wish I can join you all, but I need to make more weapons and armour for the Breelanders," Hephaestus sighed regretfully. "There's a lot of talking and rumors of a great shadow in the east. I fear war is coming already."

"No worries," Strider understood how important it was for the mighty Olympian blacksmith to care for the Breelanders.

"I know will meet again very soon, but until then, give Gandalf my regards," Hephaestus insisted. "Alright, you best hurry. The Watchers of Bree are gathering on the eastern side of the city."

* * *

As dawn was approaching, the Shire Conspirators followed Lincoln and Strider through the underground passage which led to a forest and a mile away from the city. The escort of children and stragglers that had followed them got tired and turned back at the Southern Gate of the city. Passing through, they kept on along the Road for some miles. It bent to the left, curving back into its eastward line as it rounded the feet of Bree-Hill, and then it began to run swiftly downwards into wooded country. To their left they could see some of the houses and hobbit-holes of Staddle on the gentler south-eastern slopes of the hill; down in a deep hollow away north of the Road there were wisps of rising smoke that showed where Combe lay while Archet was hidden in the trees beyond. After the Road had run down some way, and had left Bree-Hill standing tall and brown behind, they came on a narrow track that led off towards the North.

"This is where we leave the open and take to cover," Strider said.

"Not a 'short cut', I hope,' Darcy said.

"There are no short cuts," Lincoln told her. "When you enter the wild, you'll see what lies ahead."

"I remember our last short cut through the woods nearly ended in disaster," Merry said to her.

"My cuts, short or long, don't go wrong," Strider said as he took a look up and down the Road. No one was in sight; and he led the way quickly down towards the wooded valley.

"You sure he knows the way?" Bobbi asked.

"I've been with him for a while, I really trust the guy," Lincoln said.

"Glad you do, cause you and I are going to have a talk and you are going to be honest on how you survived," Hunter said, wanting to get everything from him.

"You'll get everything, Hunter," Lincoln promised.

"Good, because if we ever go back, I'm pretty sure Daisy is going to be thrilled that your alive, but why you didn't even come back," Hunter scoffed.

"Would later be better?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course," Hunter nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, then let's keep moving, we don't want to be staying in every spot we've going through," Lincoln warned.

His plan, as far as they could understand it without knowing the country, was to go towards Archet at first, but to bear right and pass it on the east, and then to steer as straight as he could over the wild lands to Weathertop Hill. In that way they would, if all went well, cut off a great loop of the Road, which further on bent southwards to avoid the Midgewater Marshes. But, of course, they would have to pass through the marshes themselves, and Strider's description of them was not encouraging. However, walking was not unpleasant. Indeed, if it had not been for the disturbing events of the night before, they would have enjoyed this pan of the journey better than any up to that time. The sun was shining, clear but not too hot. The woodland the group were crossing was leafy and full of color, and seemed peaceful and wholesome. Strider guided them confidently among the many crossing paths of the wilderness, although left to themselves they would soon have been at a loss. He was taking a wandering course with many turns and doublings, to put off any pursuit from the Ringwraiths.

"Into the wild we go," Ian said, checking if his camera was still good and placed it back in his bag.

"I be disappointed that it is," Selvig said. "Are you only goal is to keep our heads down and hope that we lost those Ringwraiths."

"I wouldn't count on it," Bobbi said. "If those things have a good sense of smell or finding where the Ring is, they'll know where we'll go."

"They won't find us once we cross the river," Lincoln said.

"Good, cause as long as we keep moving, let's just hope for the best," Selvig said hopefully.

Merry was feeling a bit distrustful towards Strider and Lincoln Campbell. Since he trusted Bobbi, Hunter, Shannon, Darcy, Ian, Jane, and Selvig, he caught up with Frodo and asked him quietly. "How do we know this Strider and this Lincoln are friends of Gandalf?"

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler," Frodo whispered.

"Well Lincoln is kinda cute, but this Strider does seem fouler enough," Darcy whispered in between them. "Still I don't like or even trust him one bit. Oh, if he tries to lead us into a trap, I'll be ready to tase him."

"I understand you don't trust him, but since Bobbi and Hunter know Lincoln Campbell, who served as his companion for who knows how long, I'm afraid we have no choice," Frodo said.

"You trust him, oh sh… great," Darcy sighed wearily.

"So where is he leading us exactly?" Hunter asked. "Hope its not something like a death trap in all that!"

"He's not leading us into a trap Hunter, look I get it do don't the trust dude, but he's really a good man," Lincoln said.

"Okay, but we didn't get the answer on where he's leading us to," Jane sighed.

"To Rivendell," Strider answered his question. "A city ruled by the House of Elrond."

"Rivendell!" Samwise exclaimed in surprise. "You mean it! I can't believe its really happening. We're going to see the Elves."

"You seem to be really excited in wanting to see them," Bobbi grinned.

"Oh I heard they're wonderful folk," Samwise described them.

"They are?" Darcy wondered if that was true or not, and joked with him. "Do you like them still, now you have had a closer view?"

"I haven't met any of them yet, madam," Samwise responded slowly, didn't buy her joke. "But Bilbo told me stories how they seem to be tall above my likes and dislikes, so to speak. It don't seem to matter what I think about them. They are quite different from what I expected. So tall and young, and so noble and stupendous."

Darcy giggled near Sam, half expecting to see some outward sign of the odd change that seemed to have come over him. It did not sound like the voice of the old Sam Gamgee that he thought he knew. But it looked like the old Samwise Gamgee sitting there, except that his face was unusually thoughtful.

"Did you feel any need to leave the Shire?" Darcy asked. "Besides, you get your wish to see them with your own eyes."

"Yes," Samwise nodded his head as he walked. "I don't know how to say it, but after last night I feel different. I seem to see ahead, in a kind of way. I know we are going to take a very long road, into darkness, but I know I can't turn back. It isn't to see Elves now, nor dragons, nor mountains, that I want. I don't rightly know what I want. All I have is something to do before the end, and it lies ahead, not in the Shire. I must see it through."

Darcy turns around to look at Jane with a huge grin and mouthed one word. "Elves."

"I know," Jane breathed back.

Throughout the walk, Lance Hunter decided it was time to get the answer out of Lincoln and find out the truth on how he survived the explosion years ago. He quickly walks fast and meets up with Lincoln.

"So... when did you first meet him?" Hunter asked.

"Who?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh Strider," Hunter added.

"I met him a year ago," Lincoln began to explain how he met Strider. "It was in the woods, he found me lying on the ground. I was barely breathing, but he managed to take me to the city of Rivendell where I could recover. I didn't trust him when he took me, but when I was nursed back, I saw him as a friend, so he and I wander the wilderness, doing all kinds of adventures."

"Sounds reasonable," Hunter pretended to sound like he was in to it.

Lincoln jerked his head to meet Hunter face-to-face and asked. "Are you trying to find out how I survived?"

"That's exactly what Bobbi and I were trying to figure out," Hunter said.

"Honestly, I don't feel like I want to talk about it," Lincoln refused to even get into it.

"Well too bad!" Hunter slightly snapped. "I don't know what the hell your problem is. We all thought you were dead. Your girlfriend mourned you, everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. mourned you. And now, here I am, seeing that you are alive, gives me a fit of joy. Look, if this something that troubles you, I don't care." He makes a sudden stop and pulls Lincoln to stop while the group continues to move on. "So c'mon, out with it, how... did it... happen?"

Lincoln was very hesitant at first, but since he couldn't keep it long forever. He stares at Hunter for a moment and begins to explain his story on what truly happened.

"When Daisy was preparing to launch the warhead for it's path to outer space, I snuck onto the Quinjet and fried the manual controls," Lincoln explained everything what Hunter has to know. "I didn't want Daisy to give her life for this, so I just wanted to ensure that she would be safe. I still remember how I told Daisy that I love her and I always will. At first, I thought this was it. I was willing to give my life to save you and all of humanity from turning into these mouth breathers... and to kill Hive." He deeply sighed and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, and then he opens them as he goes on. "But then I got lucky. Something or a part of my power was unlocked. Once the warhead exploded, my whole body turned into pure electrical energy. I wasn't in control of this new ability that I never even used before and the explosion caused me to run into hyperspace. That was when I ended up on a another planet called Torfa. I was unconscious on the ground until I was found by a group of inhabitants that nursed me back to health."

"So you went through hyperspace, isn't that what you did like in Star Wars?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Lincoln wearily sighed.

"I don't get it, if you had unleashed that type of power that you never wielded, how come you never came back to Earth to reunite with your pretty damsel in distress?" Hunter demanded that answer.

"I spent many months trying to master this ability... and I did, but I knew what the risk was, so I was prepared to do it until... me and a lot of the Torfans were turned into ashes," Lincoln continued to go on. "I don't know what it was, its like we passed out for seconds."

"You were blipped," Hunter understood what he meant.

"Blipped?" Hunter asked, confused.

"You weren't the only one, Bobbi and I were blipped," Hunter explained. "We didn't know what it was, but it happened in 2018, but when we were brought back, we thought it was seconds. It turns out... it was five years."

"So we were like dead for five years and we didn't know about that," Lincoln nodded, understanding everything.

"I guess," Hunter answered, raising his shoulders up a bit.

"That's impossible," Lincoln whispered, shaking his head as he continued to go on.

"Its not possible, but its the truth," Hunter admitted as he followed him. "I still haven't figured out how you got here."

"Like I said, it was a year ago," Lincoln decided to finish. "End of story."

Hunter stopped sudden and couldn't believe Lincoln's reaction, and shouted. "You could've used your powers to get back home to Earth, but why didn't you?!"

Lincoln sighed and chose to ignore his question. Instead of just deciding to answer, he continued to walk forward without saying a word to Hunter, who was greatly annoyed by all this. That was when Frodo walked up behind him and wondered what the problem was.

"What's the problem?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Hunter deeply sighed in annoyance. "Just a whole bloody excuse."

* * *

The group continues to follow Strider and Lincoln through the woodland, through rain, until they reach the top of the hills that were covered in snow. This was the sign that winter was coming and everyone had to make sure they were warm enough to continue the journey to Rivendell. Strider and Lincoln pause to look around and see if the Ringwraiths were close, but by a sign of luck, there was nothing. Just as Strider and Lincoln walk ahead, Jane, Bobbi, Hunter, Darcy, Ian, Shannon, and Selvig were looking around, but they stopped and turned to see that the four hobbits were busy getting out frying pans and cooking utensils to prepare for a meal.

"Ah guys, what'a doing?" Jane asked, concerned why they taking their utensils.

"We're making breakfast," Pippin told her.

"Are they blimey joking?" Hunter asked quietly with a weird-looking face and his mouth left open.

Shannon scoffed, thinking it was a joke. "Guys, we just had breakfast about an hour ago."

"We've had one yes," Pippin nodded. "What about second breakfast?"

Jane, Bobbi, Hunter, Darcy, Ian, Shannon, and Selvig all frowned and looked at each other when Pippin said that word 'second'. This was something that they did not see or heard about while they stayed in the Shire.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'second breakfast'?!" Hunter exclaimed weirdly.

"Guys, we don't have time to make ourselves a second breakfast, cause we need to keep moving," Bobbi said, giving them an order.

"But we're still hungry," Pippin said disappointedly.

"We can't stop until nightfall, so pack it all up," Bobbi ordered.

"Wow, its amazing how a tall woman like her would give us an order," Merry quietly remarked about Bobbi. "I like her."

"Its funny though that they can't understand breakfast," Pippin said.

"Well I don't think they know about second breakfast, Pip," Merry said as he placed his bag back on his shoulder and continued to stroll forward.

"What about elevenses?" Pippin asked very hastily. "Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner? Supper! I'm sure they know about them, don't they?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry said.

That was when Bobbi found a free green apple and threw it over to Merry, who was fast enough to catch it in time. He then gives it to Pippin and gave him a pat on the shoulder until he goes off to follow the others. Suddenly, another apple flies through the air and hits Pippin on the head, causing him to tumble backwards a bit until he managed to stand up.

"Pippin, c'mon!" Merry called back for his cousin to keep up.

"Its very odd for hobbits, such as that one, would even consider having a second breakfast," Selvig whispered with Darcy as he walked with her.

"Do you make second lunch, second snack, or second dinner?" Darcy giggled. "I wonder if they make a third."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Darcy," Selvig scoffed. "No way in this world I consider eating second meals."

* * *

The next day, the Conspirators began to steer a steady course eastwards, and found it very quiet and peaceful. On the third day out from Bree they came out of the Chetwood. The land had been falling steadily, ever since they turned aside from the Road, and they now entered a wide flat expanse of country, much more difficult to manage. They were far beyond the borders of the Bree-land, out in the pathless wilderness, and drawing near to the Midge-Water Marshes. The ground now became damp, and in places boggy and here and there they came upon pools, and wide stretches of reeds and rushes filled with the warbling of little hidden birds and angry midges flying around. They had to pick their way carefully to keep both dry-footed and on their proper course. At first they made fan-progress, but as they went on, their passage became slower and more dangerous. The marshes were bewildering and treacherous, and there was no permanent trail even for Rangers to find through their shifting quagmires.

"So where's the path?" Ian asked.

"You're looking at it," Lincoln answered.

"You mean we have to cross the swamp?" Ian asked, not liking the idea.

"This is our only path through, I'm afraid," Strider replied, telling them that there is no choice. "We will not be pursued by the enemy through here, for they already know we now wonder the wild."

"Bloody hell," Hunter murmured and groaned, not liking the idea in wanting to cross the marshes.

"Is there any possibility we can go around?" Darcy asked.

"What Strider says is true, I doubt we must do as he says," Selvig agreed to Strider's plan. "But I should disagree."

"Well, we didn't come a long way to get ourselves out of harm's way, so let's do it," Shannon implored.

"Great," Hunter huffed. "This sounds great, but this is not what I expected."

"Surely, I don't think its a good idea to go through there," Ian stared at the marshes in disbelief. "Lot of hungry bugs."

"I got bug spray if anyone needs it," Darcy included.

None of the conspirators agreed to the idea in wanting to cross the marshes like this, but now that the Ringwraiths know that they were crossing through the wild, they had no other choice. The air was foul within the swamps and the path they had top cross was very narrow. As for the flies, they seemed to be happy of spotting the group crossing the Midgewater Marshes, and so they began to torment them. Some were trying to bite at them, causing a lot of swatting.

"I am being eaten alive!" Merry cried. "Midgewater! There are more midges than water!"

"What do they live on when they can't get one?" Ian complained while scratching his neck.

* * *

After crossing the swamps, the group were relieved that they made it to the other side. The midges were no longer a problem to them, but they knew that Sauron's servants were possibly still on their trail. These hunters were never going to stop looking for the One Ring and the only way is to keep moving or finding somewhere to hide once they passed. As for the Conspirators, they found a good spot to make camp for tonight and decided it was time to rest. Hunter, Bobbi, and Shannon still didn't trust Stider, but truly vouched for him. While Lincoln was asleep, Hunter, Bobbi, and Shannon made sure that Strider did not leave their site and stayed awake to watch him following his so-called attempt to kidnap Frodo, as they are afraid he might do it again.

Throughout the night, Strider began to sing a most soothing song, but the words he was saying were not english and instead he was singing in different language. Even while the hobbits were fast asleep, Jane, Darcy, Ian, Selvig, Bobbi, Hunter, and Shannon were the only ones to listen to the beauty of that song.

"Its beautiful," Jane scoffed in remark.

"It is known in Middle-Earth to be one the most oldest songs that no being has ever forgot," Strider answered. "When I was raised in Rivendell, Lord Elrond taught it to me."

Strider sighed and paused before he spoke again. "It is called Ann-Thennath among the Elves, but is hard to render in our Common Speech, and this is but a rough echo of it. It tells of the meeting of Beren and Lúthien Tinúviel. Beren, son of Barahir, was a mortal human man, but Lúthien was the daughter of Thingol, a King of the Light Elves upon Middle-Earth when the world was young. Lúthien was the fairest maiden that has ever been among all the children of this world and Alfheim. As the stars above the mists of the Northern lands was her loveliness, and in her face was a shining light. In those days the Great Enemy, of whom Sauron of Mordor was but a servant, dwelt in Angband in the North, and the Elves of Valinor and Alfheim were coming back to Middle-Earth made war upon him to regain the Silmarils which he had stolen, and the mothers and fathers of Humans aided the them, but what I know is that the enemy was victorious and Barahir was slain. His son and heir Beren escaped the peril came over the Mountains of Terror into the hidden Kingdom of Thingol in the forest of Neldoreth. There he beheld Lúthien singing and dancing in a glade beside the enchanted river Esgalduin; and he named her Tinúviel, that is Nightingale in the language of old. Many sorrows befell them afterwards, and they were parted long. Tinúviel rescued Beren from the dungeons of Sauron, and together they passed through great dangers, and cast down even the Great Enemy from his throne, and took from his iron crown one of the three Silmarils, brightest of all jewels, to be the bride-price of Lúthien to Thingol her father. Yet at the last, Beren was slain by the Wolf that came from the gates of Angband, and he died in the arms of his lover."

"What happened to the elf maiden?" Selvig asked.

Strider sighed quietly before he answered his question. "She died. Since she chose mortality, she followed him as she sung."

That was when Jane seemed to notice a light in the eastern sky. It was flashing and fading many times. It was not the dawn, for that was still some hours off.

"What is that light?" Jane wondered.

"I do not know," Strider answered. "It is too distant to make out. It is like lightning that leaps up from the hill-tops."

"Well, whatever that light is, its miles away," Hunter said.


	20. A Warm Reunion and Farewell

**Zephyr**

Sauron's power continues to grow within the universe, but was bent to conquer the entire Multiverse. Its only a matter of time before every hero would either unite or perish by the Dark Lord. Onboard a Quinjet, Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter, Phil Coulson, Bucky Barnes, Dakota North, were driving towards the area of Brooklyn where Steve Rogers was staying at the Ateret Avot Senior Living. Thanks to Doctor Strange, who used his ability to track him, the team made their next step to visit him.

"Its kind of a shocker that Cap's still alive," Agent Coulson said, not looking too pleased since everything about Roger's death was a lie.

Sam Wilson still felt ashamed for not telling the truth. "Look I get your pissed in all, but this was not my idea to keep this quiet. He wanted to live the life he wanted after the war ended."

"Well, its ashame that the world will live without Captain America," Dakota expressed her feelings since she was a big fan of the hero with the shield.

"He's not the only one who kept the secret," Bucky said, standing up with Wilson.

"Look all I know is that he convinced Buck and I to keep it quiet," Sam Wilson truthfully told them.

"And you tell us that he traveled to the past, marry his one and only damsel, and has a good life that he wanted?" Dakota asked, scoffed. "I think that was a mistake. I mean, going into the past is like creating something that never really happened."

"More likely an alternate timeline," Agent Coulson corrected and began to explain something. "But if Steve lived the rest of his life when he went back, then that means one thing. He didn't create an alternate reality, it was a time loop."

"Wait a minute, a time loop?" Dakota scoffed, thinking it was a joke.

"Yeah, a time loop," Agent Coulson said. "Or a temporal loop in fiction. Its some sort of plot device whereby people re-experience a span of time which is repeated, sometimes more than once."

"Okay, so your telling me that the Steve we know went in time and remained there for the last decades while the other was frozen, became an Avenger, then did the same thing?" Dakota asked that, thinking that was right.

"That's what a time loop is, like one stayed and the other left," Agent Coulson nodded in correction.

"So I've heard," Bucky sighed and gave Sam a look. "I knew it was not such a good idea to let him go."

"Which is why we should've talked him out of this sh**!" Sam Wilson sounded so irritated, but then he chose to calm himself down due to everything that happened. He lets out a deep sigh and goes on. "But if he didn't, then the cycle would stop. He would never marry her or have his kids that he showed me before, even in our time or the other. Like Coulson says, it was a time loop, everything remained where it was, he didn't change the past, present, or future. He didn't mess with time. He never did. All he wanted was to be happy. Come home after the war and dance with the person he wanted to be with. That's all he ever wanted."

"So are you going to tell him?" Agent Coulson asked of what Sam will say when he tells Steve about the truth.

"I'm not sure at all," Sam Wilson said with a sigh. "I wonder what Cap would do."

"He would trust his heart," Agent Coulson assured him.

"This is just so difficult," Sam Wilson whispered in a sigh, sounding frustrated by all this.

"It's not," Sharon Carter decided to speak since she was silent during the ride. "Some people believe that it's only a great power that can hold evil at bay. Its what my aunt Peggy said. We all have something that is different. A small act of kindness that can make the world a better place."

"Hmm, so your not pissed?" Sam Wilson asked with a tight smile.

"Kinda," Sharon Carter scoffed with some laughter. "But, I just want to talk to him, one last time."

"And we will," Agent Coulson said and stand to move to the front of the plane. "Its time to get back to work, but before we kick some ass, we should take the moment to talk with Rogers."

* * *

 **Ateret Avot Senior Living**

Inside the Ateret Avot Senior Living, Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter, Phil Coulson, Bucky Barnes, and Dakota North approached the front desk to meet a young black-haired girl, who seemed to be way to young to be working at a place that looks after the elderly.

Coulson was getting suspicious due to seeing the girl here. His time with S.H.I.E.L.D. had always taught him to never trust anyone at first glance and this white haired girl certainly wasn't making things easier.

"Sam we need to get out of here now!" Agent Coulson whispered with urgency.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, sounding a bit confused of what he was saying. "This is the place."

"I know, but there's something wrong," Agent Coulson continued to whisper even more urgently than before. "If we don't get out of here now, I have a feeling in muy gut we might walk into a hornet's nest."

The white haired girl, who was sitting on the desk rolls her eyes directly towards the group, even seeing Coulson glaring at her for no reason.

"Can I help you?" The White-Haired Girl asked, looking a bit suspicious.

"Ah no thank you," Agent Coulson coldly replied.

The white-haired girl smiled thinly due to seeing him react like that. Not even responding back, she turns around and her eyes started to glow blue without anyone noticing.

"is there something wrong?" The White-Haired Girl asked again.

"Ah no, there isn't," Dakota hastily replied, knowing how Coulson was reacting to this.

"We're hear to see a patient," Sam Wilson chose to speak on the group's behalf. "Roscoe Frisbee."

"Level 2, Room 104," The White-Haired Girl answered and left the counter.

"Thanks," Bucky said and gave Coulson a look. "The hell's your problem?"

"There was something off about that girl," Agent Coulson said. "Why would a girl that age, even with white hair, just come working at a desk."

"Maybe its her looks that get you," Sam Wilson slightly scoffed.

"Or maybe some witch or something," Dakota chuckled.

"Very funny to make jokes, but she really looked familiar," Agent Coulson began to describe of what he recalled before.

"And what's that?" Dakota asked.

"Back when I was director of S.H.I.E.L.D., I was going over more than hundreds of classified files that Fury gave to look at for me and Daisy. There was one file that Fury kept in the dark, fragments of Cosmic Cubes that he was using for a secret project called Kobik."

"Kobik, is that another thing you rather share with us?" Dakota asked, giving him a serious face.

"Cosmic Cubes can control matter and energy, answering to the will of the sentient beings that use them," Agent Coulson explained. "They require practice to be used properly, but a skillful user can alter all reality to answer to its thoughts. Former Director Fury found a few fragments of these cubes, believing it to be something important to reshape reality as the agency would deem necessary. Something went wrong. The erratic behavior caused the pieces to violently merge together into a single being."

"What kind of being was it?" Bucky asked, getting into it.

"It was a girl," Agent Coulson answered. "It looked as if it was pure human, but it wasn't."

"So if it went wrong, then what happened to the little girl?" Dakota asked, wanting to know more.

"I don't know," Agent Coulson shook his head as his direct answer to all that. "Fury never told me more about this secret project and how it went wrong."

* * *

 **Room 104**

Reaching the second level, Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter, Phil Coulson, Bucky Barnes, and Dakota North walk towards Room 104. When they approach the door, three people come out of the door. Two men and a woman. The group didn't have a chance to see their face as they left, but when the door was slowly closing, they could hear a song playing. It was called It's Been a Long, Long Time" performed by Harry James and His Orchestra, sung by Kitty Kallen, written by Sammy Cahn and Jule Styne. It's Been a Long, Long Time was one of Steve's favorite songs that he heard while growing up in Brooklyn. It was the only song he would use while imagining that if he reunites with Peggy, he would give her the dance she wanted, which is what he did when he went back to the past to be with the woman he truly loved.

As the song continues to play, Sam, Sharon, Phil, Bucky, and Dakota approach an elderly man lying on a nice comfortable man. It was Steve. His eyes were shut tight and had a very warm smile while listening to the song. Sam was the first to approach.

"I know your in here," Steve Rogers responded while his eyes continue to remain shut and warmly smiles. "Its okay."

"How you doing?" Sam Wilson smiled, trying to keep tears from coming down.

Steve Rogers didn't bother to open his eyes as he continues to speak. "After my children came to pay their respects and carry on what I left for them, I thought to myself, hoping that I would have one last chance to speak to my friends... one last time."

"What do you mean?" Sam Wilson asked, confused.

"During the late 1960s, I traveled with my wife to China, god it so was lovely, I still remember what it was like during the war," Steve Rogers weakly chuckled. Do you still remember going with me on that one mission to China, Sam?"

Sam Wilson began to recall something that he did with Captain America in the past. Before the Sokovia Accord, he went with Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Vision, and Wanda Maximoff on a mission to China.

"Yeah, I do," Sam Wilson nodded in remembrance.

"We were looking for a mysterious warlord, going by the name Iron Nail," Steve Rogers continued to explain what he remembered. "His minions kept his fortress very tight and it was difficult to penetrate, but we really did manage to take the best of him and his friends."

"Steve, um, I don't mean to say this, but why are you telling me this?" Sam Wilson asked, confused of why he would tell him this.

"When I was the only one of the team to reach the very top of the fortress, I saw him," Steve Rogers continued to bring more to what Sam would know. "Just before we fought, he said, 'So we meet again? It seems you are as strong than before.' I didn't know him. We never met before, but I knew for one thought that we did meet before. Years after I went back in time to return the stones to their own proper timelines, I saw him again... Ran Shen. Ooh, what a fiesty one he was. People always say that the Super-Soldier Serum can halt anyone's age due to the perfection of the cells. That is true, but there was something that it didn't understand. I did not understand Shen's power. I was too late to stop him when he fired those darts at me. They neutralized my serum, causing me to age at a normal rate like everyone else. Still, I had a small part of it left, its what kept me standing, but now... the time has come."

"So this is what happened?" Sam Wilson sounded quite beat of what he heard.

"Hmm," Steve nodded with his eyes shut. "I would've stopped him, but I knew that doing that would just alter reality. I couldn't do it Sam. Things would've been different, even before Thanos could find the stones. No matter how the future stands, it could be different, not unless if we fight our way to save our own."

"You know we're going to miss you," Sam Wilson said, starting to feel a bit upset.

"Don't cry Sam," Steve Rogers pleaded, holding his friend and former teammate's hand as comfort. "Its going to be okay."

Bucky remembered those words before his friend left to return the Infinity Stones back to their separate, but alternate timelines in the aftermath of Thanos' defeat. Still, he started to feel very sad that his only childhood friend, whom he known for years, was going to pass very soon. Deciding to spend his last time with Steve, he quietly walks over to the other side of the bed and sits down while Coulson, Dakota, and Sharon stay and watch. Sharon was starting to feel very sad since she feels that this would be it. Her chance to say goodbye to Steve before he passes on to reunite with Peggy.

Finally, after a while, Steve opened his eyes when he turns to see his best friend sitting beside him and smiles. "You know, sitting beside me just brings back great memories, Buck. The day you stand by me, no matter how long it would be."

"I know," Bucky nods his head and sniffed. "Those were the best times we had."

"Hmm, they were," Steve Rogers nodded back with a smile and a takes a long sigh. "While I'm gone, people will never forget about me."

Bucky started to chuckle with a bit of tears in his eyes. "Well, I hate to tell you this, but people are still pissed that they now live in a world without you."

"Yes they are," Steve responded softly. "But that doesn't mean Captain America is." He slowly turns his head a bit to set his gaze over his friend. "Its a title. If one is worthy to carry a shield, wear a costume, or even lift a hammer if they got the balls for it, then that means... people don't have to feel broken over the lost of a hero. We all have to pass it down from the next and then the next as long as it is. Tell me Buck, do you still serve your country?"

"I'll always serve my country, but I will never forget my best friend... cause I'm with you to the end of the line, pal," Bucky smiled.

"Mine too," Steve Rogers smiled back and began to see Sharon, Coulson, and Dakota. He could see how Sharon was smiling with tears. "Sharon," He gasped for a bit and holds his hand out. "Come over here, please."

Sharon looks at Coulson, who gives her a nod, then she turns back to face him and walks over to him. "Hey." She gently responded as she held Steve's hand.

"You know, I can tell that you are upset," Steve Rogers said, nodding in understandment. "Please don't be mad at Sam and Buck for keeping the truth. Everything I did was all me."

"I won't," Sharon promised, trying so hard to keep herself from crying.

"Hmm, you know, I was the one who convinced my wife to explain the stories about me," Steve Rogers said, revealing what he recalls during the Time Loop. "She always told her to keep my existence quiet until I was ready to tell you the truth of what I did."

Sharon couldn't believe that the man she use to fell in love with was really her grand uncle all along. She didn't want to believe it, but she had to.

"Steve, I am not mad at them or you," Sharon Carter said sympathetically. "I understand, but... I just..." She gasped, feeling a couple of tears streaming down her eyes. "...I just never had a chance to say goodbye."

"Well, you can now," Steve Rogers smiled fondly as he holds her hand gently. "Thanks for understanding Sharon."

"You're welcome," Sharon Carter gasped again, holding his hand, not wanting to let go.

"I'll still never forget that kiss you gave her," Bucky smiled, recalling of when he and Sharon kissed back in Germany during the Avengers Civil War between the Mighty and Secret Avengers.

"Hmm, it was... beautiful," Steve Rogers smiled.

"I"m still going to miss you, buddy," Bucky sniffed with a tear sliding down the left side of his cheek.

"So will I," Steve gasped. "But I'm happy here."

Sam couldn't take more of this. He was feeling even more upset than before since Steve was about to pass. As he was about to turn away and leave, Steve focused his eyes to him.

"Sam... how does it feel Sam?" Steve Rogers asked, getting his attention.

Sam Wilson made a sudden halt, but didn't turn around when he answered honestly to his friend's question. "It will definitely take some time to get used to Cap. I just don't think I'm ready for this."

"I know you will do this Sam," Steve Rogers smiled. "The shield deems you worthy."

Sam turns around to face Rogers and chuckles with a pure, but sad smile. "You are still good at giving motivational speeches Cap."

Now it was Steve's turn to smile.

"Thanks for everything Sam," Steve Rogers smiled back and extends his hand. "I truly mean it. Go out there and make me proud."

Sam extended his hand, and Steve shook it,

With there mutual respect returning for each other, Sam and Steve continue to smile as they shake hands.

"So Cap, looks like old age finally caught up with you," Sharon Carter noted upon his age.

Steve just chuckled and began to apologise with a smile. "Hmm yes, age has caught up with me, Sharon, but I have never been as sorry for dragging you into our civil war. It would've been different."

"No problem, and I would have done it no matter what," Sharon Carter smiled back. "I'm just glad to see you're finally happy."

"Thank you Sharon," Steve Rogers began to sniff just as tears threatened to fall down his face. "I already know about it. Nat and Tony's deaths broke me. What was I living for, if not for them?"

"You can't keep blaming yourself for that Cap," Sharon Carter softly said. "They made there choices. Blaming yourself will only bring you suffering."

"You always did have a way with words," Steve said, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah," Sharon whispered with a sigh. "Thanks Cap. I better get going. It was great seeing you." She wrapped Steve in a huge hug and then whispered in his ear.

 _May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness_

 _May you always rise over the rain_

 _May the light from above, always lead you to love_

 _May you stay in the arms of the angels_

 _May you always be brave in the shadows_

 _Till the sun shines upon you again_

At last Sharon departed and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek. Dakota North and Phil Coulson were still where they were and smiled in amusement. That's when Steve managed to turn his eyes towards Coulson with a smile.

"I always knew you weren't dead," Steve smiled towards him.

"Takes a lot to get use to," Agent Coulson smiled back at his friend.

* * *

After Sharon Carter, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Phil Coulson, and Dakota North left Steve's room, Kobik noticed them leave and kept herself from not knowing that they saw her while holding papers up in her face. While Carter, Wilson, Barnes, Cand North didn't notice, the only person who began to suspect her presence was Coulson. Coulson turns around as Kobik continued to hold her papers while three nurses were walking by, pretending she was busy working with them. Coulson continued to feel a sign of suspicion over her as if he was willing to find out the truth if she was one of Fury's lost projects. He turns away and leaves.

Watching Coulson leave, Kobik checked if the coast was clear and saw that no one was near where Roger's room was. She slowly looks both ways and enters Steve's room where It's Been a Long, Long Time continued to play. Once she slowly enters Steve's room, she was very careful not to disturb him just as she approaches the soundbox and turns it off. Thinking that Rogers was still asleep, Kobik grins and walks closer to him and leans her head forward, wanting to get a closer look at him.

"Well, hello there, captain," Kobik greeted him with a smirk on her face and moves her head back.

Steve opens his eyes and responds weakly. "I knew you were here."

"So this is how you say goodbye to your friends, your family, and all those who fought to protect," Kobik asked, chuckling. "Shame on you."

"Who are you?" Steve Rogers demanded.

Kobik didn't answer his question, for she then places her hand on Steve's chest. Steve Rogers couldn't wonder she was doing that to him, but began to suspect something was up.

"You still possess a small amount of Super-Soldier Serum," Kobik sniffed, closing her eyes. "No wonder why its still keeping you alive a bit. Much of it was neutralized." She continued to keep her eyes shut, but smiled with an intrigued look. "Very interesting."

"Are you going to kill me?" Steve Rogers asked.

"Kill you?" Kobik scoffed and chuckled. "Why would I? Your the one keeping the secret. Oh, I love secrets, but yours is so quiet."

"And I think you need to leave," Steve Rogers warned.

"Oh," Kobik sighed and clicked her tongue. "You would've lived much longer than this. Going in time to return the stones to their rightful time realities." She chuckles in delight. "But then... you choose to make a bargain."

"Get out, please," Steve Rogers warned her again to leave.

Kobik ignored his threats and continued to tell more of his secret. "So you can live with the very woman you love. Dance with her, talk to her of what the future was like, have three beautiful children, and make a deal with one of your old foes... past and future."

Steve Rogers was shocked that Kobik knew his secret. "How do you know all this?"

"Don't you see Captain?" Kobik answered. "Your dying and yet, I feel evil continues to strike across the faces of those who protected all your life. Darkness will hover hover over the sky. Wrath, Fire, Murder will spread across the universe after another."

"You cannot do this," Steve Rogers responded by grabbing her neck, but was to weak to hold her.

"Its not your time yet," Kobik said with a grin.

"What are you?" Steve Rogers asked.

"Sssh," Kobik shushed him. "I'm your savior."


	21. A Knife in the Dark

For the next couple of days, they had not gone far when they left the last straggling pools and reed-beds of the marshes behind them. The land before them began steadily to rise again. Away in the distance eastward they could now see a line of hills. The highest of them was at the right of the line and a little separated from the others. It had a conical top, slightly flattened at the summit.

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sûl, but in the common tongue it is known as Weathertop," Strider said.

"Wow, its very odd," Ian said, tightening his belt. "Considering that there is actually a good deal less of me. I hope the thinning process will not go on indefinitely, or I shall become a wraith."

"Do not speak of such things," Strider responded quickly, disliking his jokes.

"I wonder who made this path, and what for," Darcy said as they walked towards the ruined place.

"Strider told me that the rangers or the people of the West did not live here, though in their latter days they defended the hills for a while against the evil that came out of Angmar," Lincoln explained the history about Weathertop. "This path was made to serve the forts along the walls. But long before, in the first days of the Northern Kingdom, they built a great watch-tower on Weathertop."

"And now it had been burned and broken, and nothing remains of it now but a tumbled ring, like a rough crown on the old hill's head," Strider responded, as if a sign of depression struck him upon staring at the old ruins. "Yet once it was tall and fair. It is told that Elendil stood there watching for the coming of Gil-galad out of the West, in the days of the Last Alliance."

"There's a lot more," Samwise added. "All about Mordor. I didn't learn that part, it gave me the shivers I never thought I should be going that way myself!'

"Going to Mordor?" Pippin sounded a bit concerned. "I hope it won't come to that."

"Let's not speak that name so loudly," Hunter insisted for Samwise to keep quiet about that name.

"Sorry," Samwise apologized.

* * *

It was already mid-day when they drew near the southern end of the path, and saw before them, in the pale clear light of the October sun, a grey-green bank, leading up like a bridge on to the northward slope of the hill. They decided to make for the top at once, while the daylight was broad Concealment was no longer possible, and they could only hope that no enemy or spy was observing them. Nothing was to be seen moving on the hill. If Gandalf was anywhere about, there was no sign of him. On the western flank of Weathertop they found a sheltered hollow, at the bottom of which there was a bowl-shaped dell with grassy sides.

On the top they found, a wide ring of ancient stonework, now crumbling or covered with age-long grass. But in the centre a cairn of broken stones had been piled. They were blackened as if with fire. About them the turf was burned to the roots and all within the ring the grass was scorched and shrivelled, as if flames had swept the hill-top, but there was no sign of any living thing. Standing upon the rim of the ruined circle, they saw all round below them a wide prospect, for the most pan of lands empty and featureless, except for patches of woodland away to the south, beyond which they caught here and there the glint of distant water. Beneath them on this southern side there ran like a ribbon the Old Road, coming out of the West and winding up and down, until it faded behind a ridge of dark land to the east. Nothing was moving on it. Following its line eastward with their eyes they saw the Mountains: the nearer foothills were brown and sombre behind them stood taller shapes of grey, and behind those again were high white peaks glimmering among the clouds.

"This place looks deserted," Hunter claimed upon seeing the ruined watch tower for the first time.

"It has been deserted for a very long time," Strider told him. "No one has ever thought to reclaim the watch tower during these dark days. I told a lot of stories about it to my young companion of mine."

"He's a great teacher," Lincoln remarked.

"I didn't know Campbell was your apprentice," Hunter sounded like he was surprised.

"There doesn't seem to be any water or shelter," Selvig said, checking the place around.

"How far is Rivendell?" Merry asked, gazing round wearily.

"I don't know if the Road has ever been measured in miles beyond the Prancing Pony, a day's journey east of Bree," Strider answered and began to state something as he stared at the land. "Some say it is so far, and some say otherwise. It is a strange road, and folk are glad to reach their journey's end, whether the time is long or short. But I know how long it would take me on my own feet, with fair weather and no ill fortune. It will be twelve days from here to the Ford of Bruinen, where the Road crosses the Loudwater that runs out of Rivendell. We have at least a fortnight's journey before us, for I do not think we shall be able to use the Road."

"A fortnight?" Ian asked, surprised. "I guess a lot may have happened in that time."

"It may," Strider said as he bends down and unwraps some small swords and hands them out to the hobbits. "These are for you. Keep them close, Lincoln and I going to have a look round. Stay here when we return."

"Hold it!" Hunter exclaimed by pressing his hand on his chest to stop him. "Remember a part that we still don't trust you."

"Ah Hunter c'mon, haven't you already gotten the message from me?" Lincoln sighed, annoyed by Hunter's distrust over Strider. "Why don't you trust him?"

"We're going with you and your so-called friend to make sure he keeps his end of the bargain," Bobbi said. "Look I get you trust him in a way, but what happens if he planned to double-cross you and us. He would try to reach Frodo. Besides, we're not not foolish enough for someone to wonder away and try to alert the enemy where we are."

Shannon approaches Strider very closely and slowly raises her middle finger in front of his face. At a split second, a tiny knife emerges from her finger and whispers the most threatening words to supposedly scare the ranger. "Try anything stupid, and I'll bury this knife in your throat."

"Hey c'mon," Lincoln argued.

Strider wasn't afraid of her ability or her threat, and do he answered back. "Its alright Lincoln, they can come along."

"Hey wait, if you three are going, what'a we suppose to do?" Darcy asked, worried if something terrible might happen to them.

Hunter sighed and handed her his gun. "Take it sweetheart, if you need it more than me, I'm okay without it."

"I don't need a gun, I got my taser," Darcy rejected Hunter's offer in taking the gun and took out her taser.

Jane sighed and snatched the gun from Hunter's hand. "Then I'll take it. Jeez."

Hunter turned to Bobbi and gave her a whisper. "I like her."

"She's got guts," Bobbi whispered with an amused smile.

"Incase if those Ringwraiths try to ambush you all, where do we have to go next?" Selvig asked.

"Follow the trail from the eastern side of the tower," Strider instructed. "It will lead you directly to Eregion. Elves occupy that land. They will help you."

"Good enough for me," Selvig cleared his throat. "If you don't return, I'll be damn lucky to lead the rest of you all to Rivendell."

"Will be back before you know it," Bobbi said, giving her promise. She then sighed and started to say something that might not make them happy. "However, if we don't, its up you all to reach Rivendell. Find your way there if you can."

* * *

During the long night, Darcy, Selvig, and Ian were fast asleep while Frodo and Jane were awake, and the two stood for a while silent on the hill-top, near its southward edge. In that lonely place, Jane was walking sideways and tried not to worry if Strider did not double-cross or even had Hunter, Bobbi, and Shannon killed. Frodo for the first time fully realized his homelessness and danger. He wished bitterly that his fortune had left him in the quiet and beloved Shire. He stared down at the hateful Road, leading back westward to his home. Suddenly, the two began to smell something. It was smoke, but where was it coming from. They ran down the steps, and at the sight of shock, they saw that Merry, Pippin, and Sam were huddling together and cooking tomatoes, sausages, and bacon over a small fire.

"Oh my tomato's burst," Merry sighed in disgust.

"Could I have some bacon?" Pippin asked.

"Want a tomato, Sam?" Merry asked.

"What are you guys doing?!" Jane yelled in shock and bewilderment.

Merry smiles and points directly at the food they were serving for dinner. "Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon."

"We saved some for you, incase if you're hungry," Sam said, offering a plate to her.

"No, put it out!" Jane continued to yell even louder in anger. "Put it out!"

"What?" Pippin responded in confusion.

Frodo dashes forward and kicks dirt desperately to put the fire out as he cries. "Do as she says you fools!"

"Oh that's nice, ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin complained.

"Do… not… cook!" Jane exclaimed her three words.

"But why, we're just having our dinner, our second dinner," Pippin said.

"Second dinner?!" Jane snapped. "There are Ringwraiths out there. If we were spotted with the light here, we would be…"

Her words were cut off when a loud terrifying screech was heard through the darkness, causing Ian, Darcy, and Selvig to wake up in alarm. They quickly get up from the ground and together, the group look over the edge and see the nine Ringwraiths striding towards the Watch Tower when they spotted the light.

"What was that?" Ian gasped, waking up suddenly.

"How did they find us?!" Darcy exclaimed.

Jane turns her head sideways and shouts. "Go! What'a standing for? Go!"

"C'mon, this way!" Selvig signaled the others to follow him up the steps to the top of Amon Sûl.

Without hesitating, they run up to the very top of the tower and stand in the middle of the circle of pillars back to back. Looking around frantically, each of them gaze into the shadows that encircled them and prepare to strike against the enemy. Suddenly, Frodo stops and looks between two pillars. One of the Ringwraiths slowly advance between them, causing Frodo and Jane to look horrified. Jane held her gun out front and pointed directly at him, but she soon realized that the other Ringwraiths slowly emerged with the first one and began to look down on them. So black were they that they seemed like black holes in the deep shade behind them. When the lead Ringwraith draws his sword and holds it before its face, the other ones do the same thing and prepare to strike at their enemy. The nine now walk slowly towards the Jane, Darcy, Ian, Selvig, Frodo, Samwise, Pippin, and Merry, who held their weapons locked in combat. As they get closer with their swords out pointed towards the group, the Conspirators walk backwards.

"Back you devils!" Samwise cried in defense and the was first to openly charge at them.

"Sam, wait!" Jane cried.

It was already too late, as the brave hobbit takes a swipe at one of the Ringwraiths with his sword, but the leader swipes back at him, even knocking him back into a rock.

"Sam!" Jane cried out in horror. In a fit of rage, she fires her shots at them, but with no effect, and once she had no bullets, she realized she was in trouble.

The leader did the same thing by tossing her aside. Darcy fired her taser at the leader, but with no effect, she was shoved. Ian grabbed a stick to defend himself, but one of the Ringwraiths struck his stick in half and was shoved aside. Selvig, Pippin, and Merry stand in front of Frodo to protect him, but their efforts were foiled when the Ringwraiths shoved them aside too, leaving Frodo the only one to face them. Frodo was deeply terrified than his companions, dropping his sword and turns to run, but collapsed himself to the stony ruined floor. His terror was swallowed up in a sudden temptation to put on the Ring. The desire to do this laid hold of him, and he could think of nothing else. That was when the leader of the Ringwraiths, known as Er-Mûrazôr, hears the Ring and walks slowly towards Frodo when he drew out what it appears to be a Morgul-Blade. Frodo scrambles backwards until he finds himself against a rock when the other Wraiths follow their leader from behind. Not with the hope of escape, or of doing anything, either good or bad, he simply felt that he must take the One Ring and put it on his finger to escape. He could not speak. He shut his eyes and struggled for a while, but resistance became unbearable, and at last he slowly drew out the chain, and slipped the Ring on the forefinger of his left hand.

Immediately, though everything else remained as before, dim and dark, Frodo looks upon the Ringwraiths and sees that their shapes became terribly clear. He was able to see beneath their black wrappings. The nine tall figures were all but wispy and ghostly in appearance, dressed in long Grey robes, with white hair, and pallid, ruthless faces. Upon their grey hairs were helms of silver in their haggard hands were swords of steel. That was when he saw someone else that the riders did not even notice from behind. It was a young human man, all is hair was blond, and was wearing a strange-looking robe that was bronze colored. It was Danny Rand, the Iron Fist of K'un-Lun. None of the Ringwraiths, including their leader, didn't notice him or even bothered to turn around to see him at all, yet Frodo was the only one who saw him, much to both their confusion. Danny turned to stare at the Ringwraiths and Er-Mûrazôr was planning to reach for the One Ring. Frodo noticed that the One Ring was glowing and whispering telepathically in Black Speech as a sign to allow the Witch-King to take it. Frodo tried to keep himself away from the leader, but he saw that his hand was being drawn to the hand of the Ringwraith. Before Er-Mûrazôr was this close in claiming his master's prize, Frodo resisted and pulled the ring away from the Witch King's hand. Er-Mûrazôr was infuriated of this, and so he stabs Frodo in the right side of the shoulder with the Morgul-Blade he carried.

"YAAAAHHHH!" Frodo screamed, feeling the pain he felt. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"NOOO!" Danny screamed in horror.

Er-Mûrazôr wasn't willing to give up his prize, and so he continued to reach out his hand once again and take the One Ring by force as Frodo laid wounded. Before he was this close in achieving his goal to appease his master, he pauses for a moment until he hears someone shout. He turns around and sees Bobbi, Hunter, Shannon, Lincoln, and Strider emerge from different corners of the ruins with their weapons and burning torches, and openly engage him and the other riders in combat. While the Ringwraiths were being scaring them away, Frodo continued to groan terribly in the sight of pain and used the might of his strength to remove the Ring.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Frodo continued to scream in pain when he took the ring off and slipped it in his pocket.

"Frodo!" Samwise cried out, seeing his friend hurt and scrambled to his feet to reach Frodo and knelt down swiftly at his side.

"Oh Sam," Frodo cried quietly.

Jane crawled over to Frodo when she heard him scream and stood at his side. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"It hurts!" Frodo cried in agony. "Aaah!"

"Sssh, I'm here," Jane whispered, holding his hand. "I'm here."

Bobbi, Hunter, Shannon, Lincoln, and Strider continue to fight against the Ringwraiths and their leader, and overwhelm them. They set light to the clothing of each Ringwraith one by one with their torches, scaring them away from the Watch Tower, whilst Jane, Samwise, Darcy, Pippin, Ian, Merry, and Selvig huddle around Frodo to keep him safe from harm. From behind him, Bobbi grins when she senses the last Ringwraith looking around to defend himself. This gave her a chance to throw her burning torch into its face. The Wraith was terrified of the fire and ran away, leaving the group to focus on Frodo, who continued to moan in terrible pain.

"Strider!" Samwise called out.

Selvig and Jane examine Frodo's shoulder and saw the stab wound with their own eyes.

"Oh that looks bad," Jane breathed in shock.

"I need something to mend that wound," Selvig ordered. "Get me a kettle or something!"

"What the hell happened?!" Hunter exclaimed in confusion. "What happened?!"

"Frodo put the Ring on and got stabbed by one of those things!" Darcy cried out in pure horror.

"What kind of blade was it?" Lincoln hastily asked.

Strider found the Morgul-Blade on the floor and picked it up to examine it. "He was stabbed by a Morgul-Blade." As he finished saying those words, the blade suddenly burns up and disappears into ash.

"What's a Morgul-Blade?" Bobbi asked, starting to panic.

"A poison," Strider answered.

"What?" Jane breathed in shock.

"Oh god," Darcy sounded even more terrified than before and covered her mouth.

"It was this accursed knife that gave him the wound," Strider told them about the blade. "Few now have the skill in healing to match such evil weapons. But I will do what I can."

"Is there anything we can do to help remove the poison?" Ian asked.

"So far there's none, this is beyond my skill to heal," Strider explained in a hast. "He needs elvish medicine."

"And what about those Wraiths?" Shannon asked. "We scared them off didn't we?"

"I don't think they expected to be resisted," Strider said. "They have been drawn off for the time being. But not far, I fear. They will come again another night, if we cannot escape."

Bobbi understood and gave Hunter a nod. "Hunter."

"Alright, you," Hunter pointed at Ian. "Help me carry him."

Ian and Hunter gently pick Frodo up and begin to carry him as he groaned in pain. Frodo dozed, though the pain of his wound was slowly growing, and a deadly chill was spreading from his shoulder to his arm and side. It was time for the group to leave Weathertop as soon as possible. After rushing out of the tower in a very quick hast, the Shire Conspirators follow Strider into the forest, hoping it was chance to get away from the Ringwraiths. Strider led the group the way with his torch and continued to move as quick as possible when they heard the sound of the Ringwraith screeches from a far.

"Hurry!" Strider yelled, telling them to keep up with him.

"Man those no-face freaks aren't giving up," Darcy said in a hastily tone. "We're leaving a trail for them to follow."

"At least maybe we can find a way to distract them," Shannon suggested.

"It doesn't matter what either of you say, we're a few days from Rivendell!" Sam argued. "He'll never make it!"

"And that's why we're moving, now keep up!" Bobbi ordered fiercely.

"Gandalf," Frodo moaned as he was being carried by Hunter and Ian.

"Hold on mate, we're gonna get you there," Hunter whispered out his promise to his little friend. "I promise."


	22. The Night Nurse Returns

During the mid-afternoon, Danny had been lying himself on the soft plastic floor of the Chikara Dojo all alone and asleep while Colleen was out with several of her students to do a trial in the Defenders Compound. That was when his eyes open wide in a sign of terror and gasped.

"NO!" Danny screamed and began to breath very heavily in fear on what he saw.

Now he knew that these were not dreams at all. It was a connection to something. Something that the power of the Iron Fist wanted Danny to learn and understand, and why it was calling to him. Fear continued to strike him until he heard the sound of footsteps that were approaching the door. Danny hid behind a wooden post and waited patiently once the door opened. When it did, a young woman entered with a bag of food she bought. Danny was too relieved that the woman was Claire Temple.

"Did Colleen give you a key?" Danny asked.

Claire gasped and jumped, and gave a sigh. "Jeez, do you really have some nerve to just sneak up?"

"What, surprising you?" Danny scoffed a bit.

"Not what I was expecting," Claire scoffed in a bit of laughter, but then began to realize somerthing and asked. "So… bad dream?"

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

"I heard you scream," Claire slowly recalled while walking up the steps.

Danny took a moment to explain everything. He knew it wasn't a dream and hoped that Claire would understand. "This wasn't a dream. It was something else."

Claire began to scoff at that and placed the plan of her hands together in front of her face. "Okay. Does the Immortal Iron Fist share any visions of some sort?"

"That's exactly what I was going to say, Claire," Danny told her. "It felt so real. I was in a strange looking dimension and then all of a sudden, I saw a boy. He was terrified when these strange looking ghosts surrounded him and…"

"And?" Claire waited for more.

"He was stabbed," Danny added more in horror. "The poor boy. I...I couldn't do anything to save him. He was in pain, Claire. Terrible pain."

Claire walked over to him to give comfort and placed both her hands on his shoulders. "Its not your fault. What you saw, was just a dream or something that probably happened long ago."

"Claire, it was a some sort of connection," Danny answered in a whisper with his eyes shut. "I don't know why, but its asking me something."

"Well, I can give you couple of tips," Claire said. "You need to see a doctor or a psychiatrist."

"I already know one person who can help, but he hasn't been answering my calls lately," Danny referring to Doctor Strange.

"And who would that be?" Claire wondered.

"Doctor Strange," Danny answered.

"Well, good luck with him," Claire said, moving a few inches away from Danny. "If he's busy, just keep on calling."

"And I will," Danny assured of his plan. "I just… I just need to get my head out of the clouds and focus."

"You are a really effed up person," Claire sighed, still with a smile on her face. "But the very best that I ever seen." She then focuses on the bag of chinese food she brought from the Red Hook Pier owned by the Yangsi Gonshi. "I got this from the Red Hook Pier. This is for you and Colleen."

"You're not going to stay?" Danny asked.

"I got work to do," Claire told him urgently. "Look if you have a problem, just don't hesitate to call me." She then walks towards the front door, but then stops. She turns around and says. "And another thing, try not to get yourself killed, especially breaking a leg."

"Let me guess, did you Colleen already tell you about Davos," Danny asked with a grin.

"Oh she told me a lot of things of what he did in Chinatown," Claire widely grinned.

"Claire, thank you," Danny responded.

"For what?" Claire asked, confused.

"For helping me understand bout what justice stands for," Danny answered. "When I wanted to kill Harold for what he did to me and my parents, it all changed. Killing people out of revenge. There's no justice."

"That's right," Claire nodded in approvement.

"Speaking of which, has Luke been in contact with you?" Danny decided to ask that.

Claire was hesitant to answer that question, for she recalled that both she and Luke were not on speaking terms. Years ago, she learned that Luke was given Harlem's Paradise and became the new crime boss of Harlem, with the intention of protecting Harlem from crime by controlling it. When Thanos snapped his fingers, Luke was dusted with so many residents in Harlem, leaving Tilda Johnson as the sole owner of the nightclub.

"Honestly, I haven't spoken to him for a long time," Claire deeply sighed. "Even when you and I were dusted and then blipped back. How odd is that?"

"I think we all need a proper time to recover," Danny suggested.

"Whatever Luke does, I know you'll always do what you got to do in New York," Claire smiled. "Helping others. That's what they need. And if you ever bother to see Luke, just tell him that..." She paused, not knowing what else to say.

"Tell him what?" Danny asked, waiting for the answer.

"Tell him that I miss him," Claire answered and walked out of the door.


	23. Black Widow and Artemis

They started off in a southerly direction. This would mean crossing the Road, but it was the quickest way to lead them directly into the forest. Despite wanting to eat and drink, they had to keep Frodo warm, especially at night, while fire would be some protection for them all. It was also his plan to shorten their journey by cutting across another great loop of the Road: east beyond Weathertop it changed its course and took a wide bend northwards. The group continued to travel deep into the forest in hopes to avoid themselves from being found. Frodo dozed, though the pain of his wound was slowly growing, and a deadly chill was spreading from his shoulder to his arm and side. His friends watched over him, warming him, and bathing his wound. The night passed slowly and wearily. Dawn was growing in the sky, and the dell was filling with grey light, when Strider at last returned.

Before the first day's march was over Frodo's pain began to grow again, but he did not speak of it for a long time. They dreaded the dark hours, and kept watch in pairs by night, expecting at any time to see black shapes stalking in the grey night, dimly lit by the cloud-veiled moon; but they saw nothing, and heard no sound but the sigh of withered leaves and grass. Not once did they feel the sense of present evil that had assailed them before the attack in the dell. It seemed too much to hope that the Riders had already lost their trail again. Strider now turned their course again north-eastwards, and on the sixth day they reached the top of a long slow-climbing slope, and saw far ahead a huddle of wooded hills. Away below them they could see the Road sweeping round the feet of the hills; and to their right a grey river gleamed pale in the thin sunshine. In the distance they glimpsed yet another river in a stony valley half-veiled in mist.

"I am afraid we must go back to the Road here for a while," Strider said and explained. "We have now come to the River Hoarwell, that the Elves call Mitheithel. It flows down out of the Ettenmoors, the troll-fells north of Rivendell, and joins the Loudwater away in the South. Some call it the Greyflood after that. It is a great water before it finds the Sea. There is no way over it below its sources in the Ettenmoors, except by the Last Bridge on which the Road crosses."

"What is that other river we can see far away there?" Darcy asked.

"That is Loudwater, the Bruinen of Rivendell," Strider answered. "The Road runs along the edge of the hills for many miles from the Bridge to the Ford of Bruinen. But I have not yet thought how we shall cross that water. One river at a time! We shall be fortunate indeed if we do not find the Last Bridge held against us."

"Well, the good news is, we can see no sign of the enemy," Bobbi said.

"Is there any place we can hide?" Jane asked.

"I think know one that is not to far from us," Strider said and beckoned as he ran forward. "Hurry!"

* * *

Everyone in the group were glad to leave the cheerless lands and the perilous Road behind them, but this new country seemed threatening and unfriendly. As they went forward the hills about them steadily rose. Here and there upon heights and ridges they caught glimpses of ancient walls of stone, and the ruins of towers.

"Who lives in this land?" Hunter asked while walking and stared at the towers. "And who built these towers?"

"The Elves of the Light once dwelt here, ages ago," Strider explained what he knows about these lands. "But none remain now. As legends tell, for many had fell under the shadow of Angmar. THose that defended these lands were all were destroyed in the war that brought the Northern Kingdom to its end. But that is now so long ago that the hills have forgotten them, though a shadow still lies on the land."

"Where did you learn such tales, if all the land is empty and forgetful?" Selvig asked.

"The heirs of Elendil do not forget all things past and many more things than I can tell are remembered in Rivendell," Strider answered.

"Hate to ask you this, but have you ever been to Rivendell?" Jane asked, wanting to get the answer from him.

"And that I have," Strider answered her question. "I dwelt there once, and still I return when I may. There my heart is, but it is not my fate to sit in peace, even in the fair house of Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell."

The group continue to advance slowly, but quick, for they had to pick their way through a pathless country, encumbered by fallen trees and tumbled rocks. As long as they could they avoided climbing for Frodo's sake, and because it was in fact difficult to find any way up out of the narrow dales, they had been two days in this country, for the hills rose still higher and steeper before them, and they were forced to turn away northwards out of their course.

* * *

At the stroke of night, the group were very tired while going through the forest, but they couldn't let Frodo die. Eventually, the group found a spot in the Trollshaws where they could remain hidden incase if the Wraiths sought to pass by, but it wasn't long for Frodo, for the pain within the wound he received was worsening. Frodo had been placed on Bill the pony, in which Jane and Lincoln both volunteered to keep him balanced in order to keep from falling off Bill.

Pippin was moving ahead from the group until he noticed something ahead, but gave a very terrified look on his face. "There are trolls!" He exclaimed in terror upon seeing them. "We got a sight of them through the tree-trunks. They are very large!"

"Pippin, get back!" Bobbi exclaimed, pulling him backwards and standing up in front. She takes out her gun and points it directly at the trolls.

The group approach the clearing on where the trolls were, but out of pure relief, they saw that these three trolls were nothing but stone. One was stooping, and the other two stood staring at him.

"I had no idea we were anywhere near the place," Pippin nervously chuckled, recalling the story Bilbo use to tell him while he was a very small child.

"These must be the very three that were caught by Gandalf, quarrelling over the right way to cook thirteen dwarves and one hobbit," Jane said, staring at the statues. She remembered once back in Bag End that Bilbo use to tell her one tale of how he and his companions were almost being roasted alive by these three trolls until they were suddenly turned to stone.

Deciding to take a moment from all the walking they did, the group camp around the three massive troll statues, even with one having a bird's nest on the top of his head. One was stooping, and the other two stood staring at him. Samwise Gamgee still remembered the tale that Bilbo use to tell about these trolls, but did not bother to explain anything. Strider, Lincoln, Hunter, and Shannon keep watch around the camp, scanning the forest if any of the black riders were spotted.

"So how come these statues were built in the middle of nowhere?" Darcy began to wonder.

"Because they were not built," Strider answered.

"These trolls can die from being exposed by sunlight and turned to stone," Strider answered.

"You're kidding," Darcy scoffed, thinking it was a joke.

Bobbi stood at Frodo's side since she deeply cared for him and held his hand. She was deeply worried of the poor hobbit's health and saw that he was growing pale than before. Poor Frodo was restless. The cold had made his wound more painful than ever, and the ache and sense of deadly chill took away all sleep. His left arm was lifeless, and his side and shoulder felt as if icy claws were laid upon them.

"Its okay," Bobbi whispered. "I'm right here, Frodo. Just hang in there. Doctors Foster and Selvig are gonna get something to make you well."

Frodo didn't say one word and couldn't resist the pain he was feeling on the shoulder. It was horrible for him. He couldn't sleep, drink, or eat at all. The only thing he felt was pain. Samwise decided to come over and cheer Frodo up. Frodo didn't look at Sam as he stared strait into the face one of the stone trolls.

"Look Frodo, it's Mr. Bilbo's trolls," Samwise said and began to wonder what the problem was. "Mr. Frodo?"

Bobbi feels Frodo's cheek and felt the coldness in his skin and called over to Jane. "Doctor Foster, get over here!"

Jane rushes over to Frodo and placed her hand onto Frodo's forehand. She gasped in shock. "He's going cold." She started to panic. "I don't understand how this is happening." She takes out a cloth and placed it in a pot filled with hot water. She takes out the hot cloth and placed it over Frodo's forehead, hoping it could keep him warm. "There, this will help."

"Keep the fire going well," Bobbi ordered. "We need to keep him warm."

"I'm afraid this has been too much for Frodo," Merry dreadfully said. "What are we to do? Do you think they will be able to cure him in Rivendell, if we ever get there?"

"I haven't been there myself, but Strider told about that city and how the Elves of the Light have the greatest and most powerful healing altars that can remove a poison in seconds," Lincoln explained what he knows about Rivendell and sighed. "Look, I get it, I know you care about your friend like I do, but there is nothing more that we can do in the wilderness."

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, worriedly.

"Frodo has been touched by the weapons of the Enemy," Strider answered his question in a very quick hast. "He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a wraith like them."

"What?!" Jane breathed in horror when she heard it.

"Okay, that doesn't sound good at all," Hunter said, not admiring it.

"There is no way in hell we're going to let that happen," Darcy said, starting to panic. "He's not going to become one of them. Tell me that's not true."

"If what he says is true, then we gotta get moving," Selvig suggested. "We can't stay here. Whatever danger may beset it, the Road is our only way to the Ford. If we don't leave, our little friend here will succumb to this illness. We don't even have the proper medicine to fix him up."

Suddenly, screeches were heard all over across the forest. It was the Ringwraiths. They were getting closer and closer towards the group, and worse, they would claim their prize and have it delivered to their master.

"Bloody hell, they're getting closer any minute," Hunter whispered sharply in fear.

"What do we do?" Merry asked, worried.

"Someone has to draw them away," Jane said. "We can't reach the border with those Ringwraiths are on our tail."

"Then we'll stay behind," Bobbi decided that she, Shannon, and Hunter would stay. "Strider will lead the rest of you to Rivendell."

"What?!" Samwise exclaimed.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, but its worth the try if we're to reach the city by daybreak," Selvig agreed to the plan.

"No way, we all promised that we stick together," Jane argued.

"Ms. Jane is right, we can't split each other up like this," Samwise argued too, agreeing to Jane's point. "My master is sick and wounded, and he needs us all to help him."

"But it will buy you enough time to escape," Shannon added, siding with Bobbi on this plan. "Its your job to take care of him. We've done our job in helping you."

"But we're not even close to Rivendell, we're still miles away, Mr. Frodo won't make it," Samwise continued to believed that there was no hope for his friend to reach.

"Not unless we can slow down the poison," Strider responded during the argument.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Hunter asked, exasperated. "We're in the middle of a forest and they're bloody Wraiths tracking us and there doesn't seem to be anything that can help the poor lad!"

"Strider wasn't thrilled of his words, but continued to remain in a very calm way. "We can use Athelas."

"Okay, now you lost me," Hunter sighed.

"What's Athelas?" Darcy wondered.

"Its a healing herb that grows within one of these forests," Strider told them about the weed. "We call it Kingsfoil, for this plant does not grow in the bare hills, but in the thickets away south of the Road."

"Kingsfoil, aye, its a weed!" Samwise sounded surprised.

"And what are we suppose to use that weed for?" Jane asked.

"It may help to slow the poison," Strider answered her. "It can by enough time for Frodo to reach Rivendell."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go find it," Selvig said.

"But what about those Ringwraiths?" Darcy stammered in fear. "We saw them in action, we can't kill them."

"I understand things better now," Strider said in a low voice. "They don't think they expected to be resisted. They have drawn off for the time being. But not far, I fear. They will come again another night, if we cannot find the Athelas. They are only waiting, because they think that their purpose is almost accomplished, and that the Ring cannot fly much further."

* * *

Strider, Selvig, and Samwise volunteered to leave the camp and check to see if they could find any Athelas to help Frodo. Strider was very specific to Doctor Selvig on what the weed looked like. They run through the forest, scanning the ground for minutes. That was when Strider stops and finds a low growing plant covered in white flowers. Seeing what he was looking for, he takes out his knife to cut a large amount of the weed in order to buy enough time to get Frodo safely to Rivendell. Just as he was cutting, he soon felt a something touching his neck. Strider turns around to look and saw that it was a arrow held by a hooded woman.

"What's this, a Ranger caught off his guard?" The hooded woman asked.

She was soon caught off guard when Bobbi snuck behind her and pointed her gun at her.

"The only person whose caught off guard is you," Bobbi responded with a threatening voice. "Drop it. I'm not going to say it again."

Suddenly, her guard was caught off when she felt the point of a gun that touched the back of her long blonde hair. Without even turning around, another woman, who was not hooded at all. Instead, she wore a black suit with gray detailing on the front, as well as shoulder and knee armor. It has a holster on the back for her batons, her Widow's Bites, and a belt with two thigh holsters. Even her her hair was red like a rose and the very woman holding the gun behind Bobbi was none other than Natalia Alianovna Romanova or better known as Natasha Romanoff, an honorable team member of the Avengers.

Born in 1984 in Stalingrad, Natalia Alianovna Romanova was recruited by the KGB and became a member of the Black Widow Ops Program. Inside the academy, Natasha endured both an education and indoctrination into the world of spy-craft, in which she excelled in this strict training environment and soon became regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Whilst in the academy, she excelled in her marksman skills, which resulted in her being forced to execute an innocent man, something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the Black Widow mantle, deriving from the Red Room program she went through. As a final ceremony to complete her training, Romanoff was sterilized, as to avoid any distractions and focus solely on her missions. Due to both her expertise and her growing threat to global security, Romanoff quickly appeared on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, prompting Nick Fury to send Clint Barton to eliminate her. Hawkeye disobeyed this order, recognizing her skill, and recommended her for recruitment for S.H.I.E.L.D. At the behest of Fury, Romanoff later defected from Russia and joined the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. From that moment on, she developed a lasting partnership with Barton, becoming best friends with him. Together, they had tactical missions within Budapest, and many other locations. The pair became so close that Romanoff was the only other person Barton told about his family. She became a close family friend to Clint and his wife, Laura, and adopted an aunt-like relationship with their children.

The entirety of Romanoff's character is hard to distinguish based on how she lies and tricks people for a living. She was capable of convincingly portraying friendly and flirtatious, timid, vulnerable and scared. For the most part, she was a level-headed, strong-willed and independent woman. Romanoff normally maintained a controlled, almost emotionless persona to keep whatever she was thinking a secret unless she was around people she absolutely trusts. Although she was more than willing to rush into deadly battle and other unnerving missions for S.H.I.E.L.D., she was not completely fearless, as she was visibly frightened of Hulk. However, she was no longer afraid of him due to falling in love with Bruce Banner.

Though a very serious agent, Romanoff was by no means stuffy and has a sarcastic sense of humor, which mostly surfaces when she was with Captain America or Hawkeye, both of whom she was comfortable around. Romanoff was very smart and loyal which was displayed when she made good on the debts she owed Barton and Rogers. While tough and at times ruthless, she was still a good person and can be quite heroic in her own right. These qualities are usually brought out by her other Avengers, mainly her missions with Steve Rogers. And no matter how injured she was in battle, Romanoff will go out her way to make sure bystanders are out of harm's way. Her close loyalty to both Rogers and Barton was shown in the Avengers Civil War, as she was willing to aid their faction despite being forced to go on the run from the United Nations afterward. As a result of her childhood, she considered the Avengers her family, being desperate to keep them together when the Sokovia Accords were due to be signed and was affected when Tony Stark denounced her as a friend and made it clear he would not help her in the future. She was further shocked and saddened when Barton following the loss of his family became more ruthless and violent when she encountered him in Tokyo.

Despite her lifestyle of espionage and operating within the shadows, Romanoff's adaptability influenced her opinions on the Sokovia Accords. Realizing the difference between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers with many of their activities seen in the light of day amongst the public, Romanoff wanted to appease public opinions by signing and also that she didn't want conflict with her close friends and teammates like Barton and Rogers. This care for Captain America eventually caused Romanoff to betray Stark's team and assist their escape so they could clear Barnes' name, eventually becoming a fugitive because of this. Romanoff was also very close with Clint Barton's family, especially with his and Laura Barton's only daughter, Lila, being the only member of Avengers who knew of their existence. Romanoff was genuinely affectionate with the child, hugging her the moment they reunited and sweetly commended the little girl on the drawing she made. They originally named their youngest child after Romanoff prior to them discovering that it was, in fact, a boy, thus naming him Nathaniel instead, with Romanoff humorously referring to the unborn child as a "traitor". This was further proven in Vormir where she refused to let Clint sacrifice himself, knowing how much he meant to his family and vice-versa and died instead because she had little to lose.

While the people of Earth believed she was dead in the aftermath of the Time Heist, neither Bobbi, Hunter, Shannon, Jane, Darcy, Ian, and Erik were aware that she died, for they were on Arda for almost a year since they were transported from their world to the planet Arda.

"Pull it and I'll pull mine," Natasha warned.

"That voice," Bobbi responded, recognizing her voice. "Natasha?"

"You know me?" Natasha asked, sounding like she was thrilled for someone to know her name. "That's great, now unless if you drop your gun, I won't shoot."

"You never lost your touch, Romanoff," Bobbi truly admitted. "You called me a Mockingbird."

"Yeah, I remember that, I called you that because you mocked me, but I'll gladly talk more about our recent mission only if you drop the gun," Natasha told her as she conntinued to point her gun behind Bobbi's head.

"Okay," Bobbi calmly complied and released her hold over the gun which landed softly on the ground.

The Hooded Woman then removed the arrow away from Strider and turned her attention on Bobbi Morse, who was confused as to how Natasha Romanoff was here, even unaware that she in fact died, but would be unknowingly brought back in the aftermath of the Time Heist.

"Seems to me, we're on the same side," The Hooded Woman stated suspiciously. "Are we not?"

"Yeah, I think we are, but can you tell me who you are?" Bobbi insisted.

The Hooded Woman sighed, thus removing her hood to reveal herself to Bobbi Morse. As she did, her face was all pale with the color of hair that was all brownish-red which was kinda similar to Natasha's. "My name is Artemis, daughter of Zeus."

"Artemis?" Bobbi responded weirdly in confusion.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Artemis asked Natasha.

"On the bright side," Natasha started to grin.

"You have no idea what she can do," Bobbi scoffed.

"Then if you are friend of Natasha, then you and this ranger our friends of mine," Artemis grinned, giving Bobbi a wink and then turned around to face Strider. "We've been looking for you."

* * *

Back at the camp, Frodo continued to cough and gasp in terrible pain. While Pippin, Merry, Hunter, and Shannon volunteered to scout ahead and keep there eyes open for the Ringwraiths that continued to screech, Jane, Darcy, and Ian sat around Frodo to keep him company and do whatever they could to help them once Strider returned with the Athelas. Tears were streaming down Jane's eyes and couldn't stop watching the pain Frodo was feeling. She refused to watch her new friend die since she remembered how kind and welcoming he was when she and her friends met him in the Shire. She wasn't willing to give up on Frodo, nor would she watch him become a servant of Sauron.

During the pain, Frodo opened his eyes very wide and saw that Jane, Darcy, and Ian were gone. He began to wonder and think that they left him to die and succumb to the poison since there was no hope for hi moo be cured or even reach Rivendell. That was when he hears the sound of hoofs drawing near to him. He turned his head to the left and by his shock, he saw a beautiful white-furred horse riding towards him. On top of the horse was a very beautiful maiden dressed in all white, and her hair was all black and her eyes were shiny blue. A white light was shining through the form and raiment of the maiden and the horse, and Frodo didn't feel like he was going blind, but was feeling as if the light was pulling him away from the shadow that was almost at near. After dismounting her horse, the beautiful maiden walks towards Frodo and kneels beside him.

"Frodo… I am Arwen," Arwen introduced herself to the young, painful hobbit, and then spoke to him in a language he did not understand. "Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad _(I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light)_

Frodo did as much to listen to her voice, but when he began to feel the pain once more, he felt the shadow continuing to take him once the poison reaches to his heart and then it would be it. Just then, he soon found himself surrounded by his fellow companions, who continued to help him until they noticed Arwen approach them with Strider, Natasha, Artemis, . Arwen fell to her knees to check on Frodo. Strider joins her and begins to chew up some of the Athelas just as Arwen mops Frodo's brow.

"Who is she?" Selvig asked softly, noticing the elf.

"She's an elf," Sam answered quietly to him.

"An elf," Selvig breathed in surprise and finally got the chance on what an elf looked like.

"She's… beautiful," Ian remarked on the maiden's beauty. He turned to see Darcy giving him a jealous look and nervously responded. "Well, beautiful like you."

Darcy nodded sarcastically and gave him the middle finger. "Yep."

Merry focuses his eyes on Natasha Romanoff, couldn't imagine how beautiful she was. "Don't know who she is, but she's pretty like a rose, Pip." He whispered to Pippin about Romanoff's appearance.

"I thought you didn't like people that tall, Merry," Pippin whispered back.

"How's he doing so far?" Natasha asked, checking on Frodo.

Arwen pulls back Frodo's shirt to reveal the wound and could tell that the young hobbit's life was nearly at end. "He's fading."

Strider puts the chewed Athelas into the wound, causing Frodo to gasp when he felt the plant touch his wound. Strider knew it would work and that it would buy him enough time

"Are you sure this plant will keep him stable?" Bobbi asked.

"It will, but he's not going to last," Arwen told her. "If we are to heal him and remove the shard before it penetrates the heart, we must take him to my father."

"So how did you find us?" Lincoln asked.

"When we heard the news, I volunteered to help Arwen and Artemis find you and Strider," Natasha explained everything of what she remembers. It took us two days to ride here, but hate to tell you, I didn't realize that you and Strider would bring others."

"We've heard so many rumors about the Black Riders coming here and my father feared the worse," Arwen said.

"Wait, where are they taking him?!" Jane exclaimed and tried to prevent them from taking Frodo, but Natasha stopped her.

"Hey, hey, hey, its gonna be fine," Natasha promised. "They're going to help him."

"Fat chance, you're an Avenger Romanoff, I saw you in New York fighting with Thor and Captain America," Jane angrily argued against this.

"I should take her side in this," Hunter disliked the idea in letting Frodo go with them.

"These people are the only ones that can help cure your friend from the poison, we don't have the time to argue against this," Natasha said. "If you keep him here, he dies."

"Look you may not know Agent Romanoff that well, but I trust her," Bobbi agreed. "She and us can try to keep the Black Riders off theri tale once they ride to Rivendell."

"So its like a bloody sacrifice?" Hunter sighed. "Please count me out on this."

"I wouldn't stress about that, Hunting Man," Natasha grinned.

"Did she just call me Hunting Man?" Hunter asked, sounding unhappy for someone to call him that.

Jane was hesitant at first since she deeply cared for Frodo so much, knowing him well as a great friend for almost a year since they came to the planet Arda. She didn't want to let go, fearing that the Black Riders may not take the bait and will probably just find him and turn him into a Ringwraith like them, something that Strider mentioned before. She closes her eyes for just a moment.

"Fine," Jane sighed, nodding her head in a bit of sadness.

"Alright, lets not make it count, but if anything happens to our little friend, mark my words I'll give them something that they would never want," Hunter warned with a glaring face, and gave a brief stare at Arwen, and sighed, changing his face. "Except for her."

"Good words Hunter," Bobbi smirked and turned to walk over to Arwen and Aragorn. "So how far is it to the border?"

"I wouldn't say far, but we can make it count, I'm pretty sure we can make it there one piece if those Black Riders don't catch us," Natasha said.

"Aye, she's right," Artemis agreed.

"You know, you said you were a daughter of Zeus, how... how did you come to this world in the first place?" Darcy asked.

"I didn't come here by accident, I was on your planet when I was ambushed by the Four Horsemen in Nebraska," Artemis explained everything of what had happened. "I was their prisoner, but I was able to escape them, thanks to mother nature. I honestly didn't know what they were going to do to me. That was when I found refuge in Rivendell and I stayed there with this Romanoff woman, who said she was an Avenger. I even came to know Arwen as a very fast rider. She has skill like I do."

"Right now there are five wraiths behind us, where the other four are," Arwen told her about the coming threats of the Ringwraiths.

"Then that means they're splitting up," Selvig spoke. "If five of them are behind us, we can could try to fend them off."

"And I can take care of the last four," Hunter added. "Fantastic Four, get it."

Strider gave Hunter a confused look on his face on what he meant by saying the Fantastic Four.

"So what, can you take a compliment?" Hunter scoffed.

"This is not funny you know," Darcy said, disliking his words.

Hunter sighed. "Compliment, gorgeous."

Strider turned to look at Arwen and spoke to her in elvish. "Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon. _(Stay with the others. I will send horses back for them.)_

"Hon mabathon," _(Im the faster rider)_ Arwen calmly decided to take Frodo with her since Glorfindel chose her to. "Rochon ellint im." _(Ill take him.)_

"Andelu i ven," _(The road is too dangerous)_ Strider warningly whispered back in elvish.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked next to Ian.

"I honestly don't know," Ian shrugged.

"Well, whatever they're saying, its not Italian, French, or even Spanish," Hunter said, not even recognizing that language he heard before.

"Eh bien, je suis désolé de vous décevoir," _(Well I'm sorry to disappoint you.)_ Darcy spoke to Hunter in french.

Hunter gave her a sternly look on his face and said. "Okay."

"Frodo fr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon," _(Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.)_ Arwen continued to argue in elvish and claim that she is capable in getting Frodo to the border. She then softly responded back in english, more likely the Common Tongue which everyone in Arda says. "I do not fear them _."_

Artemis places her hand on Strider's shoulder and says, "She's a very fast rider. She is our only chance to get our little friend to Rivendell. Trust her, as much as I trust you."

Strider sighed for a moment and stares at Arwen with a worried look on his face as he takes her hand and holds it tightly. He then whispers. "Be iest ln." _(As you wish.)_

Arwen smiled at the ranger just as she mounts on Asfaloth behind Frodo, who was still having trouble breathing. Bobbi walks up to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Frodo, its gonna be okay, I promise," Bobbi whispered, swearing a promise to him. "Stay strong."

"Arwen, ride hard," Artemis instructed on what she has to do. "Whatever comes, do not look back."

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" _(Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast)_ Arwen encouraged Asfaloth to move as fast as he could.

At a split second, the horse obeyed her command and started to move at a very quick pace than any other horse on Arda. The group watched as elven lady vanished out of their sight and moved through the woods with Frodo.

"What're you doing?!" Samwise exclaimed in fury. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Suddenly, everyone heard the screeches once again, but they knew that the Ringwraiths were moving forward. It seems they might've figured out what is happening.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Hunter raised his voice, knowing that the Black Riders were gonna chase the two.

"Those Ringwraiths aren't far then, we need to get into possession if we are to get your friends to the city," Artemis said.

"Do you have a plan then?" Lincoln asked.

"Not that I can think of so far, but these creatures are not so easy to kill," Artemis warned about them. "You may think fire can kill them, but it only weakens their pace. They will not stop until the weapon of the enemy is in their grasp."


	24. Astral Projection: Frodo and Danny

For hours until dawn approached, Arwen had been riding Glorfindel's horse through the fields and open plains of the country. She did not stop to rest or even drink, instead, she kept on going and going to get Frodo to Rivendell in hopes that she could get him to her father. As she enters the woodlands, Arwen heard the sound of screeching. She notices that the Ringwraiths weren't far and were getting closer to where she was. Just then, she turns her head left to see one emerging out of the trees, galloping near her. Arwen wasn't willing to stop and followed Glorfindel's advice to not look back and ride as hard as she could to evade the pursuing enemy.

Just as she reaches a clearing, the Ringwraith rides alongside her, and is then joined by two more that emerged from both sides, screeching as they gallop behind Arwen. However, another two emerged from the trees and tried to grab Frodo, but Glorfindel's horse was incredibly fast than the other horses the Ringwraiths were riding. Now five were following her closely behind now, as it was only matter of time before the Ringwraiths would be victorious in taking Frodo with them to Mordor along with the One Ring. Arwen continued to ride as fast as she could and had been dodging in and out of the trees, only to catch her face on a branch. She felt a little blood coming down the scratch she received, but ignored it.

Once she reaches the open ground, all the nine wraiths continue to gallop after them. They were getting very close to them and started to surround the two before they were nearly close in reaching the ford. Frodo had been moaning, feeling so much and pain. He looks sideways at the wraiths that were nearly close in surrounding the pair. That was when one reaches out his hand to him.

"Noro lim Asfaloth!" _(Ride faster Asfaloth!)_ Arwen cried in elvish. "Noro lim!" _(Ride fast!)_

Asfaloth pulls away from them, dodging in and out of trees. Jumping a log, they finally reach the river. Arwen rides across to the other side, whilst the nine wraiths stand on the opposite shore facing her, their horses rearing in frustration, the wraiths screeching.

At that moment there came a roaring and a rushing, a noise of loud waters rolling many stones. Dimly Frodo saw the river below him rise, and down along its course there came a plumed cavalry of waves. White flames seemed to Frodo to flicker on their crests and he half fancied that he saw amid the water white riders upon white horses with frothing manes. The three Riders that were still in the midst of the Ford were overwhelmed: they disappeared, buried suddenly under angry foam. Those that were behind drew back in dismay.

* * *

Frodo gasped and looked around. We found that he wasn't with Arwen anymore. His eyes widened in shock and confusion, as he found himself not in a place surrounded by trees or even a river. He was surrounded by tall buildings all around him from outside. Frodo was starting to panic and looked around as many people were walking around and passed the young hobbit without even noticing him.

"Excuse me," Frodo said to a hooded woman walking by him. "Where am I?"

The woman was known to be Mika Prada. She had black hair and brown eyes. She sighed and didn't even respond back to answer him as she walked pass the young, confused hobbit.

"Wait!" Frodo called to her.

Frodo was scared now. He had no idea where or where he was. Everything around him started to freak him out.

"This is a dream," Frodo freaked out in a panic. "It's a dream. C'mon, Mr. Frodo, wake up. Wake up!"

Nothing happened. He felt as if he was already awake right now. He refused to believe it since he remembered he was stabbed by a Morgul-Blade and had been riding with Arwen while being chased by the nine Black Riders that were after the One Ring he carried. However, he had a feeling that he was dead and didn't know where to turn up to. That was when the young focused his attention at a young blond-haired man. Out of surprise, Frodo recognized the man he saw when he put the ring on and just at the moment when he got stabbed.

"Danny!" A familiar voice called out to him, distracting him.

Danny turns around and saw it was his friend and brother Ward Meachum. The two gave a quick warm embrace and went on to walk inside.

"Ward," Danny walked over to him to him and a few seconds soon, he gave him a soft embrace. "You look good today."

"So, what'a we got?" Ward asked with a smile on his face.

Danny took a few inches back and began to tell him everything. "Our client Donald Cauley is still waiting for a response."

"Well, were gonna have to tell Megan to take care of it and put our client on hold," Ward said and began to walk with Danny towards the elevator. "Man, that douchebag really is becoming pain in our ass. He's on to us, Danny."

"Not for long, I already got someone on the job who took pictures of that guy and we'll blackmail him if he continues to take a half of our billion," Danny reassured the issue as he pushes the up button.

Frodo watches Danny and Ward walking over to the elevator. Without hesitating since no one could see him, the young hobbit followed them, but kept himself hidden since he feared that Danny might be the only person who could see him. Standing behind a corner, Frodo watches Danny and Ward go in the elevator, but that was Danny stopped for a moment and turned to stare at the corner where Frodo was.

Ward snaps his fingers to get his attention. "Hey! You awake?"

Danny began to focus on Ward. "Ah yeah, sorry."

"What is this, do I come to find you dozing off now?" Ward asked, scoffing.

"Sorry, I just…" Danny stopped and sighed just as he enters once the doors closed. "Felt like I saw someone that I knew before."

"You're thinking its Harold… or LaMuerto?" Ward guessed.

"No," Danny shook his head twice and made a deep sigh. "I've been… having weird dreams lately."

"Weird Dreams?" Ward responded in a weird-looking way. "Everybody has weird dreams."

"But these dreams," Danny paused and corrected. "They seem to be real. I think I'm connected to something… or someone, I don't know."

"Okay, now you lost me," Ward chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry Ward," Danny apologized. "I shouldn't be talking about my Iron Fist instinct to you here. I know it gets you confused and annoyed, so I prefer we just concentrate on work right now."

"Hey, there's no need to apologize Danny, cause… you've saved Rand Enterprise from tumbling down," Ward remarked. "We put an end to Harold's evil scheme. You're a hero."

Danny started to laugh a bit. "I would go for twos word. 'Billionaire Hero'."

"Haha, very nice," Ward responded in sarcasm. "You got me off the hook."

Frodo looked sideways at the elevators. He tried to figure out how to get them open, but since he didn't know what they were due to living on Arda, it was impossible. He turned to face a tall man in a black suit and red tie. The man's name was Drake Shannon, working as head of security for Rand Enterprises. Frodo walked over to him and hoped he could see him.

"Excuse me, how do you get these doors open?" Frodo asked hastily.

Drake turned his head and Frodo believed he could see him and respond to his question. He then raised his voice. "Hey! You need to push the button in the middle!"

Frodo thought he was speaking to him, but he turns around and saw that head of security was talking to a business employee, who was having trouble trying to have the elevator opened. Just as the doors opened, Frodo ran towards the elevator and managed to leap in the nick of time. Now, he found himself as he was trapped in a small room. He breathed terribly in shock and confusion, and turned to talk to the employee.

"Please, I need help!" Frodo cried. "I don't know where I am!"

The employee didn't respond back to him. Instead of looking down at the young hobbit, he looked at his watch to check the time. He sighed and didn't sound so happy, as if he was missing an important business. Seconds pass, the doors of the elevator open to the last floor of the building, and Frodo ran out and was about to push into a young woman, who was in fact Megan, who was reading a message on her phone. In confusion, Frodo thought he bumped her, but he went through her.

"What?" Frodo breathed heavily.

Megan stopped for a moment and turned around when she heard the voice. "Hello?" The only she saw was nothing and did not see Frodo.

Ward pops out of the door from his office and calls out to her. "Megan!"

Megan didn't move since she heard a voice that came from Frodo, but was nowhere to be seen. Rather than staying, she sighs and walks right over to her boss.

"Talking to someone?" Ward wondered.

"No, I just heard someone say 'what?', and I noticed that no one was there," Megan told him what she heard seconds ago.

"Have you been drinking scotch this morning?" Ward asked if that was the case.

"What? No," Megan scoffed softly, seeing it as a joke. "Of course not."

"Good because I see you pass out a number of times while working, so just watch yourself," Ward warned with a fake smile. "In the meantime, have everything arranged for the meeting tonight here."

"Mr. Cauley will be arriving late," Megan informed.

"That's fine," Ward sighed. "I don't care how late any board member is, I just want to get this whole sh** done. Have Katie meet me at Mike Armstrong tomorrow."

"Yes, Mr. Meachum," Megan complied.

Frodo looked around the building. He couldn't believe what it was like and how no one would ever see him. That was when he noticed a door that was left open. Frodo walked towards the door and entered an office that was revealed to belong to Danny Rand. He looked around and saw a very tall woman pass by him and enters the room to meet with someone. Frodo follows her in to the office and looks around. He turns around and turns to stare at the woman speaking to Danny Rand.

The woman's name was Jeri Hogarth. Jeri Hogarth was known to be a bit ruthless, seemingly amoral, and was good at excelling at manipulation. At the same time, however, she seems to know her own limits, prioritizing "winning" over idealism, in sharp contrast with other lawyers. As such, she is susceptible to manipulation. Jeri grew up in a small trailer park with four siblings. She was frequently bullied at school for being poor. As she grew up, Jeri became estranged from her family. Hogarth once worked as an intern for Wendell Rand, one of the founders that built the Rand Enterprises. She didn't have an office at Rand Enterprises, only a table next to the copy machine, putting files under the table leg because of the uneven floor. During her time there, Hogarth became close to Danny Rand, her boss' son, who gave her affectionate nicknames such as J Money. She once bribed him $5 to not tell anyone how she secretly cussed out one of her bosses.

"So what can I do for you, J-Money?" Danny wondered what this was about.

"Jessica Jones sent me these pictures of you," Jeri grinned, showing pictures of him fighting two individuals.

Danny took a moment to look at the pictures and sighed to be ready to explain to her. "I can explain."

"Please," Jeri insisted.

"These were bounty hunters," Danny explained. "They were causing trouble towards our company. Artie Sigmund and Isadore Dudley were their names. I caught them stealing money that was given to this company, and they were trying to take it away."

"Apparently, they're already in the hospital, and thanks to Detective Mercedes Knight who is placing them under her custody, I am to be your client since they're asking for their clients," Jeri explained to him with a grin.

"Its gonna have to wait," Danny said. "I have a lot of things to catch up right now."

"That I know of," Jeri nodded her head. "Look, I'm not blackmailing you. I don't care about the powers you wield from this Xanadu place you've been talking about, but I need you to get your head in the game. This company is your house."

"Not a lot," Danny added.

"Right," Jeri whispered with a smile and rose up from her chair to leave the office. "I gotta make a call. In the meantime, have fun."

"Will do, J-Money," Danny grinned.

Jeri left the office just as Frodo watched her pass him and closed the door. Frodo looked around and for just one second, he locked his eyes towards Danny, who then rose up from his chair in shock and surprise.

"Its you," Danny gasped.

"You can see me?" Frodo asked, confused since no one else did.

Danny shook his head and asked. "Who are you?"

"Frodo," Frodo answered his name. "Frodo Baggins."

"Danny," Danny said his name. "How are you here?"

"Where am I?" Frodo asked, wanting a specific answer.

"Your in New York," Danny answered his question. "New York City."

"I don't know how I got here," Frodo heavily panicked. "I was…"

"You were stabbed, I know," Danny began to remember everything on what he saw. "I saw one of those things stab you."

* * *

Danny left Ward a message that he will be going out for a bit since he needed to find out everything on how Frodo ended up here and how he could be the only one to see him. Alone at a park, which was completely empty and no was there walking, Danny and Frodo were walking closely together. Danny had been listening a lot on what Frodo had been talking about.

"I know it must be confusing, but are you really dead or am I just imagining?" Danny wondered what choice he wanted to answer.

"I don't know," Frodo answered.

"Hey, no offense," Danny scoffed.

"At least its quiet here," Frodo said. "Reminds me a little of home."

"So what's your home like?" Danny asked.

"Its beautiful… and quiet," Frodo told him about the Shire. "The Shire always been the place I call home. Ever since, I never thought I would be far away."

Danny chuckled a bit and began to recall of a place that was quiet. "You know, there was a place that was also, but it wasn't like the Shire. It was in the mountains where the snow moves around. We call it K'un-Lun. Its where I was trained. Learning the ways of martial arts. After I finish practicing for the day, I'd sneak out with my friend Davos. We'd, uh, go eat some donkey.

"Donkey?!" Frodo sounded surprised.

"Donkey's actually pretty good," Danny told him. "I'll take your word for it."

"Was it tough?" Frodo asked.

"Hmm, it was what it was," Danny answered. "I, um I focused on my training. Anything that distracted me from that, I renounced. Material attachments, uh indulgent activities, romantic entanglements."

Frodo chuckled, as well as Danny. Danny felt terribly sorry for what happened to young hobbit. How the pain he felt when he was stabbed by the black riders.

"What were those things that I saw when you put that ring on?" Danny asked him that.

"Ringwraiths," Frodo answered. "I don't know much about them, but they serve the enemy."

"What enemy?" Danny wanted a specific answer.

"Sauron," Frodo answered.

Danny kneels down to get closer and asked. "Who is he?"

"If I told you, what would you say?" Frodo asked.

"As the sworn protector of K'un-Lun, you will tell me everything I need to know about him," Danny said.

"Who are you talking to?" A young man's voice asked from behind them.

Danny turns around and saw it was Daryl Joshua Andrews, one of Colleen Wing's former students that were trained to become soldiers to Carlos LaMuerto's Snakeroot, a faction that aligned with the Hand. Daryl was known to be a bright spirit and often optimistic of himself and those around him. He is also ambitious in his goals, but very mature.

"Daryl, what'a you doing here?" Danny asked, giving a fake chuckle.

"Nothing, I was just having a walk until I noticed you," Daryl pretendedly laughed. "So what's up?"

"Good, listen Daryl, I'm really sorry for what happened back in the compound, I should've told you about the what the Hand was capable of," Danny apologized to him.

Danny recalled the time when he was held a prisoner to the Hand at a compound ran by Carlos LaMuerto. With Davos' help, they charged towards the gate in order to make their escape, but that was when Daryl appeared to block their path and Danny had tried to get him out of the way. When LaMuerto stabbed Danny in the side, Davos broke Daryl's leg. Danny tried to help him before Davos convinced him otherwise as they instead continued making their way towards the exit.

"Yeah, no problem, my leg's fine," Daryl said, showing his left leg. "Becca managed to fix it."

"So, what brings you here?" Danny wondered.

"I can ask you the same thing," Daryl scoffed. "I saw you talking to yourself."

"Ah, you know me," Danny chuckled pretendedly. "But I was just… practicing one of my lines to my girlfriend. You know its complicated on how you get yourself a mate, you gotta practice."

"Yeah, I can see that," Daryl said, not buying it. "Look, I don't want'a bother you, but whatever it is you're doing, I don't want to ask anymore of it is the hell your doing."

"Yeah, no problem," Danny grinned. "Good day."

"You too," Daryl gave him a nod and walked off.

Danny turns around to meet Frodo face-to-face. "I think we need to talk somewhere where no one can think I'm talking to someone."

"But you're talking to me," Frodo said, confused.

"That's the point, Frodo, they can't see you, but I can," Danny reminded him. "I don't know how, but… I think there's something that might've allowed ourselves to be connected to this ring Doctor Strange told me about."

"What is it that you know about the ring?" Frodo asked, suspicious.

Danny looks at him, confused. "Nothing."

"I saw you when I put it on," Frodo remembered. "But the Black Riders didn't see you."

"Black Riders?" Danny asked when heard that. "Who are they?"

"Servants of Sauron," Frodo answered.

"And what does Sauron and his servants want?" Danny wanted more.

"Power… and darkness," Frodo answered again with two words.

* * *

It is unknown how long Daryl had been listening to what Danny had been saying, but he must've heard a lot of it. He wondered why Rand was talking to himself. He started to guess if he was actually talking to someone else, but to who? As he walks through the park, he takes out his phone and texts someone and puts it away. He walks out of the entrance to the park and makes his way to black car. He opens the back door and sits himself down. He turns to face his superior. He had black hair and light brown eyes that flickered a bit while inside the car. The man was none other than Carlos LaMuerto, one of the Hand's secondary leaders in the society. LaMuerto had a very gentle and righteous side in him since he gave troubled people training and purpose in life, allowing them a change for scholarship and to make more of their life. While some of the Hand's best leaders were known to be different and brutal, LaMuerto does not use violence as a primary solution to problems, though he still has no qualms about killing innocents who stand in his way. He was strongly against corporations that ran society and abused their power. This showed a bit of a contradiction as he himself demanded complete obedience from others as well.

As a young man growing up in K'un-Lun, his mother had told him all the stories of the Sack Man to keep him in line. Throughout his training in K'un-Lun, LaMuerto became obsessed with the Immortal Iron Fist and learned how to use Chi for healing, while studying everything he could about the Iron Fist. It wasn't long when he joined the Hand, using the bones of Dragons he could find to maintain his long life for centuries. Following the battle of New York, LaMuerto founded the Hand Compound where he intended to recruit and train future soldiers for the Hand. LaMuerto later met an recruited Colleen Wing into the Hand, gifting her with her own Dojo to train Hand soldiers. When one of his pupils betrayed him by defeating him in a duel alongside Danny Rand and Davos, LaMuerto wasn't done with his foes. Due to the effects of the Resurrection Elixir he used to sustain his long natural life, he was resurrected and helped the Hand fulfill their mission in gaining the substance to continue their long life and shatter all of New York. However, he was defeated once again by Colleen Wing, who decapitated him to prevent him from coming back again. After his defeat, LaMuerto's remains were collected by the K'un-Lunan sorceress Phaedra, who used her power to bring him back to life.

Imprisoned in the Eighth City for his crimes on Earth, LaMuerto, along with the other founding leaders of the Hand, would remain in the Dwellings of the Commoners and would guide travelers and outsiders to their destinations. However, it is unknown how he and the other leaders got out of K'un-Lun.

"So, tell me Daryl, what is it that you know so far?" LaMuerto insisted.

Daryl took a moment to explain and began. "I followed him like you said. When I did, he was talking to himself."

"Hmm, who was he talking too?" LaMuerto asked.

"Like I'm asking a lunatic, but no offense sensei, I know you're not," Daryl responded apologetically. "I was thinking Danny was acting like a lunatic, but it did sound to me like he was really talking to someone, but to who?"

LaMuerto was very suspicious of all this. He began to wonder to himself. "It is most possible that our young friend might be experiencing something. But of what, I do not know?"

"Hallucination, perhaps?" Daryl guessed.

"Perhaps," LaMuerto said. "But in the meantime, we must keep ourselves from drawing too much attention. I doubt the Iron Fist and his friends will probably shatter our great society that has stood for a thousand years."

"What is it you want me to do?" Daryl asked.

"Inform the rest of my students," LaMuerto instructed. "Make sure you all keep a close watch on our Iron Fist. Colleen, however, has gained the power of the fist as well. I'm impressed. Her skills have made her into a living weapon and a true warrior that I saw in her from the very beginning. I will speak with the founders immediately, tell them of the news."

"As you wish Sensei," Daryl complied to LaMuerto's command.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Frodo explained a lot to Danny about the ring, the black riders, and Sauron, the two cross the street and reach over to the Chikara Dojo. Once inside, they found the place empty, quiet, and a good place for them to continue talking more about the wrath of the Dark Lord and what he plans to do. Danny looked around the whole room and saw that Colleen wasn't there. He then focused on the table where he found a letter that was left for him. Danny read a note Colleen wrote, saying that she will be busy teaching a group of students at the Bayard Community Center, another location for the Defenders. Danny places the note on the table and pours himself some tea in a cup.

"Its a nice room," Frodo remarked.

"We built it ourselves," Danny told him as he took a sip of tea. "Wasn't easy getting the stuff in, but we managed."

"I wish I can see more of this world," Frodo sighed.

"Look I'll help you, and so will Colleen," Danny promised, sitting himself down on a chair. "If I can see you, then maybe she can."

"What can I do?" Frodo asked.

Danny clicked his tongue and took a moment to think. "I need to figure out how I can get to this world you speak of. If I can return to meet with the elders of K'un-Lun, they might be able to show me the way."

"The world has a name," Frodo told him.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Arda," Danny scoffed. "Forgot that. So your at a place called… Rivendell and you think your dead."

"I don't know," Frodo softly said, confused. "I don't know."

Danny was very compassionate and sympathetic to anyone in need of help, including Frodo. "I'll find you there. No matter the outcast, I will help to destroy this ancient evil that seeks to come and bring darkness to every world in the universe." He clenched his fists so tight and they began to glow, something that surprised Frodo. "As an Iron Fist, we are bound to a code of honor and aid."

"How is it that your doing that with your fists?" Frodo asked, surprised.

"Its a long story," Danny explained as he turned to face the cabinet and walk over to get some tea. "I won it. Well, second time because I was worthy to the Masters of K'un-Lun. Before I earned it the first time, I had to face a trial, well compete against one of K'un-Lun's top students. Davos was my opponent, and after hours of fighting, I beat him and then I went to confront Shou-Lao the Undying in his lair. It wasn't easy, but I grabbed the tail of his body, plunged my hands into the now unguarded brazier containing Shou-Lao's molten heart and then I finally earned the power of the Iron…"

Danny turns around and saw that Frodo was gone. Confused of where he is, he was the only one alone in the room. He turns to the front door and saw that no one was there.

* * *

 **I know its confusing on how Frodo ended up on Earth rather than Rivendell. To tell you the truth, Frodo was brought into Rivendell and placed in an enchanted sleep while Lord Elrond and his fellow healers would remove the shard out of him. If you all wonder why Frodo was on Earth and the only one to see Danny Rand, it was Astral Projection. Frodo doesn't have that ability, but someone from the outside was responsible to bring Frodo to Earth while he was in his deep sleep. I won't tell you who it is, but the answer will be told in future chapters.**


	25. Welcome to Rivendell

In the afternoon, Strider, Natasha, and Artemis were leading Lincoln, Jane, Selvig, Darcy, Boothby, Shannon, Bobbi, Hunter, Pippin, Merry, and Samwise stride down the quiet woods. Lincoln, Jane, Selvig, Darcy, Boothby, Shannon, Bobbi, Hunter, Pippin, Merry, and Samwise were very worried that Arwen and Frodo didn't make it, for they remembered that the Black Riders were still out there and they could've gained the One Ring already. After a few miles, they came out on the top of a high bank above the Road. At this point, the Road had left the Hoarwell far behind in its narrow valley, and now clung close to the feet of the hills, rolling and winding eastward among woods and heather-covered slopes towards the Ford and the Mountains.

"Stick close, if you want to live, I would suggest you try not to wander off on your own in these woods," Artemis warned. "You may we're safe, but so many of enemies wander these lands unchecked.

"Oh, we know that already," Hunter sighed in annoyance. "You said that about four times."

"I see something over there," Natasha pointed out a stone in the grass, which was not far down the banks. On it roughly cut and now much weathered could still be seen dwarf-runes and secret marks.

"That must be the stone that marked the place where the trolls' gold was hidden," Merry stated, trying to remember if that was possible.

"Then we're almost there," Strider said. "We take the road."

"I thought you said we can't take the road," Jane recalled on what Gandalf said to her and her friends back in the Shire. "Those Ringwraiths are still out there."

Bobbi walks up to Natasha and began to ask something. "So, how did you end up here?"

"Its a kinda long story," Natasha answered. "You'll probably not believe what my team and I did."

"Define the long story, its just, none of us actually know what really happened," Bobbi said. "The only thing I remember is that Hunter and I were with Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Ian Boothby, and Darcy Lewis until we suddenly turn to dust. Its like we passed out, but then we end up back like in seconds."

"That was when Thanos snapped his fingers, wiping 50% of life in the universe," Natasha began to explain. "Everyone that was dusted away were gone for five years."

"You're actually kidding, right?" Bobbi scoffed. "That really doesn't make a lot of awful sense."

"I know," Natasha nodded her head.

The Road lay quiet under the long shadows of early evening. There was no sign of any other travellers to be seen. As there was now no other possible course for them to take, they climbed down the bank, and turning left went off as fast as they could. Soon a shoulder of the hills cut off the light of the fast westering sun. A cold wind flowed down to meet them from the mountains ahead.

They were beginning to look out for a place off the Road, where they could camp for the night, when they heard a sound that brought sudden fear back into their hearts. It was the noise of hoofs behind them. They looked back, but they could not see far because of the many windings and rollings of the Road. As quickly as they could they scrambled off the beaten way and up into the deep heather and bilberry brushwood on the slopes above, until they came to a small patch of thick-growing hazels. As they peered out from among the bushes, they could see the Road, faint and grey in the failing light, some thirty feet below them. The sound of hoofs drew nearer. They were going fast, with a light clippety-clippety-clip. Then faintly, as if it was blown away from them by the breeze, they seemed to catch a dim ringing, as of small bells tinkling.

"We got company," Hunter warned quietly.

"That does not sound like a Black Rider's horse," Lincoln said, listening intently.

The light faded, and the leaves on the bushes rustled softly. Clearer and nearer now the bells jingled, and clippety-clip came the quick trotting feet. Suddenly into view below came a white horse, gleaming in the shadows, running swiftly. In the dusk its headstall flickered and flashed, as if it were studded with gems like living stars. The rider's cloak streamed behind him, and his hood was thrown back; his golden hair flowed shimmering in the wind of his speed. To Lincoln, it appeared that a white light was shining through the form and raiment of the rider, as if through a thin veil.

Strider sprang from hiding and dashed down towards the Road, leaping with a cry through the heather; but even before he had moved or called, the rider had reined in his horse and halted, looking up towards the thicket where they stood. When he saw Strider, he dismounted and ran to meet him calling out. His speech and clear ringing voice left no doubt in their hearts: the rider was of the Elven-folk. No others that dwelt in the wide world had voices so fair to hear. But there seemed to be a note of haste or fear in his call, and they saw that he was now speaking quickly and urgently to Strider.

Strider beckoned to them, and the group left the bushes and hurried down to the Road. "This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond."

"Hail, and well met at last," Glorfindel kindly introduced himself. "I was sent from Rivendell to look for you. We feared that you were in danger upon the road."

"And what about Gandalf, has he reached Rivendell?" Jane asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since I departed, but that was nine days ago," Glorfindel explained what he knows. "Elrond received news that troubled him. Some of my kindred, journeying in your land beyond the Baranduin, learned that things were amiss, and sent messages as swiftly as they could. They said that the Nine were abroad, and that you were astray bearing a great burden without guidance, for Gandalf had not returned. There are few even in Rivendell that can ride openly against the Nine; but such as there were, Elrond sent out north, west, and south. It was thought that you might turn far aside to avoid pursuit, and become lost in the Wilderness."

"Hmm, well at least we're lucky enough to bump into someone we know," Natasha smirked. "Almost."

"Do not fear travelers, for your friend will reach the borders of our land, and there he will sleep, surrounded by the light that protects him," Glorfindel promised the worried group.

"How do we know if he'll make it?" Jane stated.

"When you arrive to our city, you will see for yourself," Glorfindel said. "Until then, we must move, for our peril will be greatest just as we reach the river. For my heart warns me that the pursuit is now swift behind in front, and other danger may be waiting by the Ford."

Without hesitation, the group began to follow Glorfindel and Strider, and continue their move towards Rivendell across the dark, quiet forest. They kept their eyes open if any of the Ringwraiths would try to ambush them in any way. They knew that the Black Riders were now on the move and were to gonna chase after Arwen and Frodo.

"Has Gandalf reached Rivendell?" Strider asked as he walked next to Glorfindel.

"I don't know," Glorfindel answered and began to explain what he knew. "After Arwen and I departed a few days ago, Elrond received news that troubled him. Some of my kindred, journeying in your land beyond the Baranduin, learned that things were amiss, and sent messages as swiftly as they could. They said that the Nine were abroad, and that you were astray bearing a great burden without guidance, for Gandalf had not returned. There are few even in Rivendell that can ride openly against the Nine; but such as there were, Elrond sent out north, west, and south. It was thought that you might turn far aside to avoid pursuit, and become lost in the Wilderness." He stopped for a moment when Strider drew out the hilt of the Morgul-Blade, which he had kept, and handed it to the Elf. Glorfindel shuddered as he took it, but he looked intently at it. "There are evil things written on this hilt. Keep it till we reach the house of Elrond. But be wary, and handle it as little as you may. It was my lot to take the Road, and I came to the Bridge of Mitheithel, and left a token there, night on seven days ago. Three of the servants of Sauron were upon the Bridge, but they withdrew and I pursued them westward. I came also upon two others, but they turned away southward. Since then I have searched for your trail. Two days ago I found it, and followed it over the Bridge; and today I marked where you descended from the hills again. But come! There is no time for further news. Since you are here we must risk the peril of the Road and go. There are five behind us, and when they find your trail upon the Road they will ride after us like the wind. And they are not all. Where the other four may be, I do not know. I fear that we may find the Ford is already held against us."

* * *

The journey was longer than the group would suffice. Thanks to Glorfindel, they were able to reach a certain pass which would lead directly towards the city of Rivendell and in hopes to take refuge. Once the group made their reach towards the pass, they made a sudden stop and out of pure shock, surprise, awe, and wonder, they saw a very beautiful city that looked as if it was really hidden in the valley below.

"Ah Bob, I think you may want to see this," Hunter called.

"What is it?" Bobbi asked, but made a sudden stop and her eyes widen in surprise upon what she was looking at. "Is that what I think it is?"

"This is it," Samwise scoffed in surprise upon seeing Rivendell. "Rivendell."

"Wow," Darcy breathed in awe.

"Can you believe that," Ian murmured in awe.

"Its beautiful," Jane highly breathed in awe. "Just like Asgard."

"Yes, very much like Asgard," Doctor Selvig murmured in awe. "If Thor were here, he would be very pleased."

Jane turns to Natasha and asks. "You've been here?"

"After a crazy mission on Vormir, I suddenly wake up and then end up here mysteriously," Natasha explained what she remembered, even though she knew that she died on Vormir in order for her friend Clint to get the Soul Stone as part of the Time Heist in order to undo the Snap Thanos had caused a few years ago. "The Elves gave me a warm welcome. I became one of their allies, told them stories about me and my team. They gave me food, medicine, water, and a great view of the sunset. Trust me, you'll like it when you see it."

"Dam straight I will," Jane scoffed, starting to feel pretty excited to come to a very beautiful place like the Shire.

"Welcome to Rivendell," Glorfindel announced the group's arrival. "Come, I shall take you to meet with Lord Elrond." He turns to Strider. "Let's hope Mithrandir has made his way here before you and your companions. I doubt he may have a lot of things to explain."

"Lead on," Strider quietly requested.

"Come," Glorfindel insisted for everyone behind him to follow him more. "We're almost to sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Jane asked, confused. "Aren't you at least concerned of what is out there?"

"There is nothing to fear my lady," Glorfindel told her. "My kin have protected these lands for generations. The Light will protect us, shield us from the shadow in the east."

"The Elves are very resourceful," Lincoln told Hunter about the Light Elves. "They provide a lot of provisions for travelers that come here."

"Sounds pretty fortunate," Hunter pretended to sound very intrigued, even though he was still annoyed for a fact that Lincoln didn't want to talk more about why he never wanted to go back. It always came to himself that Lincoln didn't want to go back to Earth, probably due to mistakes he done in the past.

* * *

The Shire Conspirators, Natasha Romanoff, Artemis, Strider, and Glorfindel walk across a large bridge and enter the great city of Rivendell, ruled by the House of Elrond. They could see so many Light Elves strolling about in the city's courtyards and markets, doing everything they desire. Jane couldn't imagine how beautiful the city and continued to gaze in awe at the beauty of the place.

During the walk, Merry and Pippin coninued to stare at Natasha from behind, for those two took a real admiration of the Avenger. Despite herself being tall in a way, the two curious and clumsy hobbits really liked her. Merry and Pippin turn their heads a bit with a slight smile on their faces, thinking of ways on how to take her as their mate. Shannon and Bobbi smirked, for they could tell what they were up to.

Eventually, the group came across a very massive platform that was very wide in a way. Several Guards were stationed in a very corner of the platform, doing their duty under the command of Lord Elrond. Taking a brief moment to wait around, they turn towards the stairs where a brown-haired elf slowly descended. Glorfindel bowed his head in respect, for he already knew who the person was. it was Lord Elrond, the ruler of Rivendell.

"Mime héru Elrond," _(My lord, Elrond)_ Glorfindel smiled.

"Glorfindel, ni'm ana cen tye ana tú," _(I'm pleased to see that you arrived in time and you managed to bring our guests to safety.)_ Elrond greeted him in respect.

"Uh, hi," Jane responded first.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Jane Foster," Elrond greeted her with a honorable smile.

"Wait how did you know my name?" Jane asked, confused.

"I know every name that comes and goes within every block of this city," Elrond answered her question. "Does that trouble you?"

"No," Jane scoffed nervously.

"Well that's very good to hear," Hunter whispered in between Shannon and Bobbi.

Natasha and Artemis walk over towards Lord Elrond and bowed their heads in respect to the elven lord. Lord Elrond knew that they had a lot of things to say, but he'll ask for them to explain this during dinner time.

"How well did it take for you to trust the huntress?" Elrond asked Natasha.

"I wouldn't stress about that, but she gotta say nature follows its lead," Natasha answered with a smirk.

"Nature reveals that the Nine have fled, they will not trouble us until now," Artemis said.

"Perhaps we can talks this over during dinner time," Elrond decided and glanced towards Strider. "I'm glad to see you managed to survive those days with your companion."

"It wasn't easy," Strider bowed his head.

"Is Mr. Frodo alright?" Samwise asked.

"For now, he sleeps within the light of this city, Samwise Gamgee, son of Gaffer," Elrond answered his question. "Do not fear, for young Frodo Baggins was lucky to stay alive once we removed the shard out of him. It won't be long when he awakes."

"By the Shire, thank you," Samwise thanked him for his service.

Bobbi was very and relieved that her friend was okay. She really had her hopes up that Frodo would make it and that the Ringwraiths had failed to make Frodo into one of them.

"How can we ever repay you for this?" Bobbi asked in a pleasant offer.

"There is nothing to offer, Barbara Morse, daughter of Robert Morse," Elrond said. "But for now, you and everyone here must be tired for all the walking you have done to reach this city. I will have my maids prepare your rooms, but until then..." He pauses for a moment as he stares at the group. "Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin." _(Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.)_

"Okay, what does that actually mean?" Hunter asked, raising his brows up in confusion since he doesn't know the language of the Light Elves.

"It means he's offering us drinks and food for all of us," Strider answered.

"Well that's good," Doctor Selvig sounded pleased by this. "I'm really looking forward for a taste of ale and wine, whichever you have."

"We don't serve ale here in Rivendell," Lord Elrond told him.

"Oh, and what drinks do you all serve, hmm, wine?" Hunter asked.

"I'm afraid its what we Elves of the Light endure," Elrond answered with a smile.

* * *

Merry, Pippin, and Samwise were sitting in a small round table alone, eating some delicious well-made bread that was given to them as their main meal. It was pity that elves didn't serve in meat since they never attend to hunt for animals. The only thing they serve is just bread and vegetables. Natasha, Bobbi, Shannon, Hunter, Boothby, Darcy, Jane, and Selvig were sitting a large table together within the Elven court, eating and listening to the nice music.

"Let's see, do they have a menu here?" Doctor Selvig asked.

"I'm not the person you answers that," Natasha answered as she holds her empty glass up for an elven maid to pour a little more wine for her.

"Well, I'm sorry, just how did a nice red-haired girl like you wind up working in a place so beautiful like this?" Doctor Selvig asked that, giving a pleasant remark about this city he started to admire.

"Fella done me wrong," Natasha joked with a very flirting tone.

"You got a lousy taste in men, kid," Doctor Selvig joked.

"I use to have a very big crush with the big guy, he's not so bad, well, he has a temper," Natasha explained about Bruce Banner, who was known to be the Hulk. "Deep down he's all fluff. Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known. All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win."

"That sounds amazing," Darcy responded by making a hiccup.

"He's also a huge dork," Natasha added. "Chicks dig that. So what do you think should I fight this, or run with it?"

"Run with it, right?" Bobbi scoffed in a bit of laughter and widely grinned. "Or, did he...was he...? What did he do that was so wrong to you?"

"Not a damn thing," Natasha sighed and took a sip. "But never say never."

"So where's Lincoln?" Hunter asked, looking around the place. "What's he up too now?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll turn up, Hunter," Bobbi said, but began to suspect something from him. "What's killing you?"

"Nothing, I've been trying to figure out why Lincoln never came back home to Earth," Hunter sighed. "He ends up here, stays there for months, not even thinking of trying to regain his powers." He pauses for a moment with a deep sigh and goes on. "And he doesn't even want to come home."

"Sorry, mind if you fill me out on who Lincoln is?" Natasha asked, wanting to get an explanation.

"He's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, fell in love with our friend Daisy Johnson," Bobbi answered and then pointed at Jane. "And she had a crush on Thor."

"It was just a brief relationship," Jane deeply sighed. "We broke up, end of story."

"And how did you break up with him?" Natasha asked.

"Not your business," Jane scoffed, starting to feel a bit embarrassed and annoyed. She then stands up from her seat, leaving the table, and walks back to her room. "Excuse me."

"Sorry, did I pi** her off?" Natasha asked.

"Hmm, maybe you did," Hunter said, taking a sip of wine. "I wonder kind of wine this is?"

"They're not the ones I've tried back in Tuscany," Natasha smirked.

* * *

Walking through the hall as a lot of elves walk pass her as she makes her way towards her room. Just then, when she turned right towards a corner, she suddenly bumps into someone who turns out to be Gandalf. Jane gasped and then slapped him.

"Sorry," Jane apologized. "I just needed to make sure you were real, it's been a very strange day."

"Well, I am," Gandalf calmly replied until she slaps him again.

"Where were you?!" Jane exclaimed.

"I apologize for my absence, my lady," Gandalf explained apologetically. "But I was delayed."

"Delayed?" Jane nodded, thinking he was making a joke. "That's all you have to say... delayed? You said you were going to meet us at Bree. Instead we meet up with two rangers that took us directly to this city. Frodo gets stabbed by one of those shadow things, whatever what the hell they're called and now we come and see you."

"If I had, I would introduce Strider and his companion to you, and we would travel to Rivendell, and now, here we are," Gandalf said. "The very place I planned to take you."

"Doesn't matter, Frodo almost died!" Jane raised her voice. "And two, you didn't tell me why you didn't show up." She crosses her arms and asked. "What happened?"

"When I traveled to Isengard to request Saruman's aid, I was deceived when he betrayed the White Council," Gandalf explained what he remembers. "Due to his lust for the ring, he pledged his allegiance to the Dark Lord of Mordor and I was his prisoner. It wasn't long when I managed to escape with the help of an old friend of mine who flew me for days to get me safely to this city."

"Wait, so your telling me that you were a prisoner and this Saruman guy, who you knew for a long time, betrayed you?" Jane asked.

"That is precisely why I'm telling you this," Gandalf said. "It is only a matter of time before Saruman comes for the ring. His trechery runs deeper than we know. Saruman has become the right hand of Sauron, but I know the Dark Lord doesn't share power willingly and he merely using him. If Saruman succeeds in finding the One Ring, he will certainly betray Sauron once he gains enough power to end his reign and will become the new Dark Lord of Mordor. He will rule justly and wisely in his place."

"What gave your friend to betray you?" Jane asked.

"His jealousy over me grew from these past events, perhaps because he feared that I would eventually supplant him as chief of all wizards," Gandalf sighed. "And this why he had been studying so much of the lore about the Rings of Power, including the One Ring."

"So what do we do now?" Jane asked what Gandalf has planned.

"The One Ring cannot stay here for long in Rivendell, for now that Saruman has betrayed us, he will send his forces to attack the city we're in," Gandalf warned. "For now, Lord Elrond and I will be arranging a council meeting."

"Will it depend about the ring?" Jane asked.

Gandalf nods and answers, "It will depend on who would be wiser and stronger to to take the One Ring back into Mordor and destroy it."


	26. Agents of SHIELD

Somewhere near a planet, a small S.H.I.E.L.D. space ship, which was given as a gift by the Skrulls that now work for the agency, had been passing through several systems. Given the name _Quake_ , the crew members onboard the space ship were Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Michael Davis, Piper Baines, Deke Shaw, and Imogen Snow, who were all going on a diplomatic mission to negotiate with the Kree, the very beings responsible for the creation of the Inhumans. As for the Kree, they are scientifically and technologically advanced militaristic race of mostly blue-skinned humanoids who the rulers of the Kree Empire, a large, interstellar imperial group that encompasses various planets, and features the Sakaaran species as a client race. Many were known to be very deceitful and savage in a way. Wars between the Kree and other races is renownedly frequent and has brought a negative viewpoint upon their culture by other civilizations.

Daisy hated the idea in wanting to go to the planet Hala, for she feared that the Kree would try to keep her prisoner and make into a weapon like Kasius had back on Kegger 24-7. However, Captain Marvel, Thor, Ms. Marvel, Blue Marvel, Jalene, Talos, Councilor Lena Sendak, Matani Tivan, Doctor Strange, Pkzkrfmknna, Irani Rael, Athena Parthenos, Vision, Wanda Maximoff, the Le Pym Couple, and the Guardians of the Galaxy would be among those to attend the peace conference, making sure that the Kree won't break their word. King Blackagar Boltagon and his wife Queen Medusalith Amaquelin were invited as well and would be the only ones to go to Hala with Talos since they didn't want to bring the others along also. Medusalith's adopted human sister Verna also wanted to attend since she was good at negotiating, even though she felt nervous of how the Kree would react about a human being a negotiator.

Daisy Johnson, now the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., really doesn't like to be late for this peace conference. However, while on the way to Hala, the Kree's capital world, Daisy and her team were suddenly ambushed by a ship crewed by Sakaaran Mercenaries, who probably worked for Mad Titan Thanos Rex during his reign in trying to bring balance to the Multiverse by eliminating 50% of life. Daisy and her team quickly take action in keeping the ship active and try to get off their tale.

"Don't worry, we're going to be butterflies," Imogen murmured to herself.

"What is their problem?!" Agent Simmons exclaimed while trying to fix up the Jump Drive.

"These are Sakaarans, Jemma," Deke described what they do. "Sakaarans! Its what they are. Soldiers, assassins, scavengers, or mercenaries, whatever they do, they just do it for loyalty or money."

"And what planet do they come from exactly?" Agent Baines asked, helping Davis stir the ship.

"Uh, Sakaar, I would calculate," Deke assumed. "Though I may not be right, but it is for a fact."

"Well this is second time they try to hit us!" Agent Davis shouted while flying the _Quake_ across space and started to panic. "Director, any suggestions?!"

"FitzSimmons, fire up the Jump Drive!" Director Johnson shouter. "Its now or never!"

"What... now?!" Agent Fitz gasped in pure confusion.

"Fitz, c'mon, let's do this!" Agent Simmons shouted.

Fitz tried to say something. "But we haven't..."

"Just do it!" Director Johnson exclaimed.

Without hesitating, Agents Fitz and Simmons quickly set the coordinates to an unknown location and prepare the jump drive within this ship to go through hyperspace at once in order to get away from the enemy. Within seconds, FitzSimmons managed to activate the jump drive and the _Quake_ safely goes through hyperspace, and after more than twenty minutes the most, the ship emerged from hyperspace up in a different solar system and sets orbit over a massive planet. The planet was beautiful to look at and the team can see that it was covered with continents of green and blue oceans. Agents Davis and Baine keep the ship in orbit over the planet.

"Are we here?" Imogen asked, staring at the view of the planet.

"Is this Hala?" Deke asked.

"Don't know," Agent Davis answered, checking the scans on the planet. "The scans aren't reading it. No name. Whatever this planet or this solar system we're at, it has no name."

"Maybe we made a wrong turn," Agent Baines assumed.

"Let me check the map," Agent Davis suggested and checks the map of the galaxy. "Pretty sure it'll tell us where we are."

"What does it say?" Agent Baines asked.

"We're still miles away from Hala," Agent Davis answered.

"Well if this isn't Hala, then we need to make the jump again," Director Johnson said as she walked over between them.

"I don't know if that's gonna happen, director," Agent Davis said, checking the scans of the ship. "A few parts of our ship are damaged due to the attack. The fuel to the Jump Drive is leaking."

"D**n," Agent Baines breathed.

"Great, now we're stranded," Deke wearily sighed. "Nice job Fitz."

"Nice job... nice job!" Agent Fitz screamed, like he was already in fury. "You all told me and Jemma to activate the Jump Drive! I was going to tell you that the coordinates weren't set yet, so I needed a little more time to get it ready!"

"Its not your fault Fitz," Director Johnson said.

"Oh thank you," Agent Fitz responded in sarcasm. "Here's an idea so solve all our problems. Why don't we go down there and see if we find a place for our ship to be repaired."

"Hey great idea," Deke hastily exclaimed in approval to the idea when he snapped his fingers. "That was sarcasm alright, and the good news is, I have enough space tokens to pay for the damage and to buy the best fuel there is to power up the jump drive." He gives Daisy a grin. "There, problem solved, director. So..." He claps his hands two times. "... what are your orders?"

Daisy was a bit hesitant at first, for she knew that she and her team couldn't be late to attend the peace conference. Since Agent Davis already informed that this world and solar system was unknown, she didn't like the idea in wanting to go to a world that could be uncivilized and worse, there can be no places for their ship to be repaired. However, since their ship was desperate need of repair.

"Agent Davis, how much power do we have?" Director Johnson asked.

"We still have enough, but our ship has suffered a lot of damage," Agent Davis reported what of he knows of the ship's status. "My guess is if we stay here for too long, then the _Quake_ will lose power. We should probably land as soon as possible."

"And worse will be trapped in the void... as butterflies, right?" Imogen asked.

"Daisy, you are the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., what are your orders?" Jemma asked.

Director Johnson sighed and let out a response. "Agent Davis, find a good spot to land the ship on the planet."

"Copy that," Agent Davis complied to her orders.

"Right ahead of you," Agent Baines complied also.

Director Johnson turns to FitzSimons and says, "FitzSimmons, with enough power, patch me through to Captain Marvel."

"Patching through," Agent Simmons complied to her friend's orders, and with her husband's help, they managed to get through with Captain Marvel from Hala. Seconds pass, a hologram of Captain Marvel appears in front of Director Johnson.

"Captain Marvel, I need to inform you that my team and I going to be late," Director Johnson said.

"Daisy no, you need to set a course back to Earth at once," Captain Marvel warned with a worried and urgent look on her face.

"Why, what's going on?" Director Johnson asked, confused.

"Hala is under attack," Captain Marvel informed. "The peace conference won't be happening."

"Attack?" Agent Simmons responded with a surprised look on her face. "By whom?"

"Sakaarans," Captain Marvel answered. "Thousands of them. Honestly, we don't know why they'd be invading the planet like this, but were holding them back as long as we they can. I'm sorry about this Director, but you and your team need to get yourselves out of there at once and return to Earth right now. That's an order, okay?"

"I'm afraid that's out of line, we were attacked too," Director Johnson informed her that she and he team were attacked too by Sakaarans. "Our ship is badly damaged and we're about to make a landing on a planet in search for a place of repair."

"Which planet is it?" Captain Marvel asked.

"W-We don't know that, captain," Agent Simmons answered. "We don't know what its called. It has no name in our charts."

"So I guess your coming to a planet that no one has ever been to?" Captain Marvel stated and then gave Director Johnson a warning. "You need to be careful, Director. Offworlders, who haven't been to planets that have no names, have no idea whether its safe or unsafe. Some prefer to take the risk, so tell me director, are you willing to take that risk?"

"The power in this ship might run out soon, so that's why we're taking that risk," Director Johnson said. "We should land immediately and see if we're lucky to enough to find anyone that can help us."

"I'll have Talos pinpoint your location immediately," Captain Marvel said. "If you can't find anyone that can help you, then will be here as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Copy that," Director Johnson complied by giving her a nod.

"Good luck," Captain Marvel said and the call is cut off immediately.

"Something doesn't add up, why would Sakaarans want to be interfering a peace conference on Hala like that?" Agent Simmons asked, who was starting to feel a bit suspicious.

"Well let me tell you this, many of these guys work as mercenaries," Deke said.

"And what are you trying to get at?" Agent Fitz asked.

"What I'm saying is, these mercenaries were hired by someone," Deke answered his question. "Whoever this someone is, maybe wanted some leverage with the Kree."

"Well, whatever happened, we need to dread with caution," Director Johnson said. "If what Captain Marvel says is true, then we might end up in the Lion's Den." She turns her head a bit. "Agent Davis, set the ship under camouflage mode."

"Right," Agent Davis complied.

Within seconds, every part of the _Quake_ was made invisible while they were flying through the clouds. Agents Davis and Baines were the first ones to notice the lands down below and couldn't imagine how lovely they were. In the center of the ship, Daisy, Deke, Imogen, Fitz, and Jemma used a holographic map as to where they currently are now.

"Okay, this where we are now, so will be heading directly towards the mountains," Director Johnson said as she looks at the map. "Perhaps there, we might find a good spot to settle and hopefully if there's inhabitant that can help us." She turns to Jemma and asks. "Jemma, is the beacon on?"

"100%, ready," Agent Simmons replied with a grin.

"Hope we have enough time to land cause right now, we're barely have enough power to go on," Deke said, staring at the map. "No far, no sign of any..." He pauses for a moment until he was the first to notice something appear in the map. "Hey guys, I think we're in luck."

"What?" Director Johnson asked.

Deke happily points at a location. "Its something big. Its a city, surrounded by a very huge valley."

"Well it looks like our luck has turned the tables," Agent Simmons sounded a bit thrilled by the news. "We find the people that can help us and then we can go home."

Suddenly, the alarm goes off. This was the sound of trouble that began to alarm the S.H.I.E.L.D. crew of the _Quake_. Daisy rushes over to Davis and Baines that were busy stirring the ship.

"What's going on?" Director Johnson asked.

"I don't know, our scans indicate an armed missile was just launched from the sky and its heading straight towards us!" Agent Davis warned his director with a loud panic.

"That's not possible," Agent Fitz panicked in confusion. "We put our ship in camoflauge mode. Unless..."

"Unless if we might've been wandering into someone's territory," Agent Simmons stated. "Its possible they might've detected our ship."

"Maybe they launched it because they think we're enemies," Agent Fitz guessed too.

"Well, I don't think we might live to tell them that!" Agent Baines raised her voice a bit while helping Agent Davis. "Its coming in hot!"

"Okay, so our peace conference was canceled, we end up in an unknown planet, coming through someone's territory, about to get ourselves blown to pieces, and I just gave 5% of my company's property for the experience!" Deke started to roar in fury.

"Just shut up and get the escape pod ready, now!" Director Johnson shouted back, in which Deke complied to her orders. Then, the director turns around to face Agent Fitz. "Fitz, how much power can you give me to send a distress call."

"Bout 50%," Agent Fitz answered, confused. "Why?"

* * *

The missile was moving at top speed like the wind. The _Quake_ suffered a lot of damage and neither Agents Davis and Baines could try and get the ship away in time. Once it reaches its destination, the _Quake_ is destroyed, causing a very huge explosion which decimated every part of the ship. However, just in the nick of time, Daisy Johnson and her team had all managed to get themselves inside an escape pod, which popped out from under the ship just before it was destroyed, and then prepares to land directly downwards into the forest below.

"Ugh, Fitz!" Agent Simmons grunted.

"Jemma," Agent Fitz responded in a very weak tone, as if he wasn't feeling that great since the escape pod was falling down fast.

"Brace yourselves!" Director Johnson shouted.

Daisy and her team keep themselves strapped and protected once the escape pod reaches the surface. However, the landing was very heavy, and everyone inside the escape pod was knocked out from the impact.

* * *

In the city of Rivendell, Bobbi and Hunter were fast asleep on their own bed they were on. It was very soft, for its like they were sleeping on a cloud. That was when Artemis comes unexpectedly and tosses the two guns which land directly on both Bobbi and Hunter's chests, causing them to wake up in a gasp.

"The hell?!" Bobbi snapped.

"What's the idea waking us up?!" Hunter exclaimed, demanding a specific answer as to why she would come in to wake him and his lover up.

"Best you lower your tone, hunting man," Artemis calmly warned. "Yelling is not my kind of style."

"Okay, its Hunter by the way," Hunter corrected her. "Lance Hunter. Can you remember that?"

"What do you want from us?" Bobbi asked.

"Get up, both of you, I'll tell you on the way," Artemis promised to answer her question.

* * *

Bobbi and Hunter took their time to get dressed and make their bed at once rarther than letting the servants do it. After they finish, they load up their guns and walk out the door where Artemis was waiting. As they walked through the hallway, Artemis managed to answer their question about an explosion she had just seen about an hour ago.

"Explosion?" Hunter responded.

"Not to far from the city," Artemis explained of what she knows. "I was scouting a few miles away until I saw something that was flying..."

"What did you see?" Bobbi asked.

"A space ship, probably?" Hunter asked, making a guess.

"It was camouflaged," Artemis answered. "I didn't get a good look at it, but that was when I saw something else. It was flying at top speed, something that I haven't seen before... and then boom."

"Boom?" Hunter asked, confused.

"Fire and smoke," Artemis specifically added. "Everything obliterated."

"But that's not all, you must've woke us up because you saw something else, right?" Bobbi wondered if that is the case.

"That is why I woke you, Hunter, Shannon, Strider, and Lincoln up for this," Artemis answered. "Natasha included. We're going to investigate, so unless if you don't want to come, I'll find someone else who can."

"No, no, will go, but just to be clear, you and I, don't ever walk into our room like that and wake us up," Hunter warned.

"Otherwise he be really pissed if something like that ever happened," Bobbi warned.

"Then what were you dreaming about when I woke you?" Artemis began to wonder with a smile.

"Okay, let's try and focus on the mission please," Bobbi decided to ignore that and get on with what she and Hunter had to do.

"That's what I thought," Artemis grinned.

* * *

Outside the city of Rivendell, Artemis, Strider, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Shannon Lawrence, Lincoln Campbell, and Natasha Romanoff had been walking for about an hour across the forest. The seven companions knew they were getting closer to where the escape pod was. Once they find it, they'll find out if anyone was in there and then destroy all traces of it to keep it from being from being found by others, which is part Artemis' mission.

"How far are we going?" Hunter asked.

"As far as we go, will find out exactly what it is," Natasha Romanoff answered. "Your welcome to turn back if you want. Neither I nor Artemis would care if you plan to desert us."

"Who says anything about deserting?!" Hunter gasped. "I haven't even done one bloody thing!"

"Let it go, Hunter," Bobbi said. "She's kidding."

"Don't care really if she's joking," Hunter spat.

"Does the man you love always react like this?" Strider whispered to Bobbi without Hunter hearing.

"Oh Hunter always gets like that all the time," Bobbi whispered back to him. "Don't tell him I said it."

"You have my word, my lady," Strider swore in a whisper.

Lincoln walks next to Natasha and says. "So, I see people call you the Black Widow. I know I never had a chance to mention all of this to you when we first met during our travel to Rivendell. You're an Avengers, aren't you?"

"Nice for you to ask, and I know you who are," Natasha said. "As I recall, I was one of the very best Avengers that volunteered to track you down in the U.S years ago. You were wanted by the authorities. They said you were dangerous, but I didn't think that was true. You can generate or summon electricity. Are you like a Human who is enhanced?"

"I would prefer the term 'Inhuman'," Lincoln answered.

"Yeah, I've read a lot of reports of Inhumans that lived on Earth," Natasha Romanoff remembered what she did before she became the team leader of the Avengers since the Infinity War. "People say all the time that this is like a disease that came from the oceans. Tell me, how is it that one like you would end up here like I have?"

"Well, its kinda of uh, long story," Lincoln said.

"Save it for later if you want," Natasha dismissed. "Focus on the mission."

"Yes ma'am," Lincoln sighed.

"We're getting close," Artemis sniffed through the air. "We find it and destroy all evidence of its existence. We cannot let anyone uncover this."

"Best we stay back and let Artemis go in first," Natasha Romanoff suggested.

"We also need to watch out," Artemis warned. "Orcs can patrol these part of the lands."

"I thought they didn't," Lincoln responded in confusion.

"Be mindful Lincoln, but these creatures never like to wander in the daytime and they can choose to do so when they catch a scent of man-flesh," Strider described what Orcs can do.

"Don't forget the Sakaarans," Natasha Romanoff added. "I hear these guys pay their homage to 'You Know Who' and they like to hunt too, no matter where they like to go to."

"Sounds like you really know everything on this world Natasha," Bobbi grinned.

"Its my job to know everything," Natasha Romanoff smirked.

Artemis raises her hand up, signaling the group to make a sudden halt and hide behind the trees. While everyone readies their weapons in defense, Artemis slowly walks towards an escape pod, which was almost buried under the soil within the forest. Smoke was around, and the fire seems to have dissipated since the impact.

"Looks Artemis was right, it is an escape pod, but of what kind?" Shannon asked, catching a glimpse of the escape pod.

"C'mon, let's check it out," Lincoln decided.

"Must everyone has to rush," Hunter whispered very sharply. "Its could be a trap." His efforts to stop the group from going gave him a complete deep sigh. "Oh bloodly hell." Then, he leaves his hiding spot and runs in last.

"Shannon! Hunter! Natasha!" Bobbi called. "I think you may need to see this!"

"What is it?" Shannon asked.

Bobbi looks at something that was very familiar. What she was looking at was a symbol of an eagle surrounded by stars. It was symbol of the agency S.H.I.E.L.D., an agency that operated on Earth for decades since the end of World War II.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hunter asked, taking glance of the symbol.

"Its an escape pod that belongs to S.H.I.E.L.D.," Bobbi gasped, like she was relief.

"But how's that possible?" Natasha asked, confused as to why it was here. "For the last few years since the Snap and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s third incarnation, no one in this agency has ever uncovered the whereabouts of this planet."

"Well whatever happened, they must've ended up here for a reason," Hunter stated as he started to gain a sense of excitement since he believed that there might be a chance to get back home to Earth after all.

"Not for a reason, but I think by accident," Natasha assumed if that was the case.

"Well, if any S.H.I.E.L.D. agent is alive and they might have something useful, then it could even the odds in getting us back home to Earth," Bobbi hopefully believed.

"Well, we didn't come all this way for nothing," Hunter said and turns to give Artemis a thumbs up. "Thanks you very much."

"For what?" Artemis asked, concerned as to why Hunter would say that to her.

"For giving us a sign of hope," Hunter continued to thank her, but in sarcasm.

"You're welcome... Hunter," Artemis said and focused on the door to the escape pod. "Let's get this open. See if anyone is still breathing."

Hunter leans in to Bobbi and whispers confidentially, but loud enough for Artemis to hear. "I like it when she thinks."

Artemis uses the might of her Olympian strength to rip the door open, like she's slicing a piece of cheese. She was the first to enter the escape pod and began to notice Director Daisy Johnson, Deke Shaw, Imogen Snow, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Michael Davis, and Piper Baines, who were all unconscious and none of them had ever awoke since the crash. Artemis crawls over to Daisy first and checks on her. Placing her hand around her neck, she smiled in relief that she felt that the young Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was still breathing like the others were.

* * *

The next day, as light from the east was touching slowly across the city of Rivendell, Daisy was still lying back with her eyes closed. As the birds outside her room were chirping and singing, Daisy wakes up and discovers that she was lying in bed. She slowly gets up and looks around in confusion as to how she got here. The last thing she remembered that she and her team managed to board an escape pod, but the impact knocked her out. Its possible that she and her team were found by inhabitants and brought them to their city to recover. She looks around, but then suddenly, she began to notice someone that had been watching her all the time. It was Lincoln. As her eyes are wide, her mouth is open in shock and it looks like she's just seen a ghost.

"Lincoln," Daisy gasped.

"Daisy," Lincoln whispered with a bright smile on his face.

Daisy gets out of bed, wearing a white elvish gown that the elves of Rivendell gave to her. At first, Lincoln thought Daisy was going to slap him since she thought he was dead at the time when he sacrificed his life to kill Hive and save all of humanity from being turned into Primitives. Instead of slapping him in the left or right side of Lincoln's face, she holds up his face in an emotional sight and starts to smile tearfully. The two stare at each other for seconds and then they gently kiss each other.

* * *

 **Hiya folks, I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to be made. Ever since this crazy COVID-19, I started to forget about writing on Fanfiction and I've been stuck with a lot of ideas on how to make this chapter. But finally, its done. I hope you'll like the ending of this chapter where Daisy Johnson and Lincoln Campbell reunite at last.**


	27. Frodo and Gandalf

Frodo woke and found himself lying in bed. He looked in a strange looking room. At first he thought that he had slept late, after a long unpleasant dream that still hovered on the edge of memory. Or perhaps he had been ill? But the ceiling looked strange; it was flat, and it had dark beams richly carved. He lay a little while longer looking at patches of sunlight on the wall, and listening to the sound of a waterfall.

"Where am I, and what is the time?' Frodo worriedly said to the ceiling.

"In the House of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning," a familiar voice answered. "It is the morning of October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

"Gandalf?" Frodo responded in confusion, sitting himself up. There was the old wizard, sitting in a chair by the open window.

"Yes," Gandalf said. "I am here. And you are lucky to be here, too, after all the absurd things you have done since you left home."

Frodo lay down again. He felt too comfortable and peaceful to argue, and in any case he did not think he would get the better of an argument. He was fully awake now, and the memory of his journey was returning: the disastrous 'short cut' through the Old Forest the 'accident' at The Prancing Pony; and his madness in putting on the Ring in the dell under Weathertop. While he was thinking of all these things and trying in vain to bring his memory down to his arriving in Rivendell, there was a long silence, broken only by the soft puffs of Gandalf's pipe, as he blew white smoke-rings out of the window.

"Where's Sam?" Frodo asked at length. "And are the others all right?"

"Yes, they are all safe and sound," Gandalf answered. "Sam was here until I sent him off to get some rest, about half an hour ago."

"What happened at the Ford?" Frodo asked. "It all seemed so dim somehow; and it still does."

"Yes, it would. You were beginning to fade," Gandalf explained everything about what happened. "The wound was overcoming you at last. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit."

"You seem to know a great deal already," Frodo smiled.

"You have talked long in your sleep, Frodo," Gandalf gently said. "And it has not been hard for me to read your mind and memory. Do not worry, though I said "absurd" just now, I did not mean it. I think well of you-and of the others. It is no small feat to have come so far, and through such dangers, still bearing the Ring."

"We should never have done it without Strider," Frodo said. "But we needed you. Why didn't you meet us?"

"I was delayed and that nearly proved our ruin," Gandalf answered, looking a bit embarrassed.

"But talking would stop me thinking and wondering, which are quite as tiring," Frodo said. "I am wide awake now, and I remember so many things that want explaining. Why were you delayed? You ought to tell me that at least."

"You will soon hear all you wish to know," Gandalf promised on what he will say. "We shall have a Council, as soon as you are well enough. Frodo, war is coming and now, the Morgul-lord and his Black Riders have come forth."

"You knew of the Riders already-before I met them?" Frodo began to realize had known the riders in the beginning.

"Yes, I knew of them," Gandalf shook his head and explained what he knew of them. "Indeed I spoke of them once to you, for the Black Riders are the Ringwraiths, the Nine Servants of the Lord of the Rings. But I did not know that they had arisen again or I should have fled with you at once. I heard news of them only after I left you in the Shire with your friends, but that story must wait. For the moment we have been saved from disaster by Strider and his companion Lincoln Campbell."

"Yes," Frodo felt as he owed Strider and Lincoln everything for bringing him and his friends to Rivendell. "Strider and Lincoln saved us. Yet I was afraid of them at first. Sam never quite trusted them."

"I have heard all about Sam," Gandalf smiled. "He has no more doubts now."

"I am glad," Frodo smiled back. "For I have become very fond of Strider. Well, fond is not the right word. I mean he is dear to me; though he is strange, and grim at times. In fact, he reminds me often of you. I didn't know that any of the Big People were like that. I thought, well, that they were just big, and rather stupid: kind and stupid like Butterbur; or stupid and wicked like Bill Ferny. But then we don't know much about Men in the Shire, except perhaps the Breelanders.'

"You don't know much about them," Gandalf said. "For Strider, he is wise enough on his own ground, but there are few left in Middle-earth that who he is. It may be that this War of the Ring will be their last adventure."

"Do you really mean that Strider something else?" Frodo asked in wonder. "I thought they had all vanished long ago. I thought he was only a Ranger."

"Only a Ranger?" Gandalf asked, shocked and surprised, but then chuckled. "My dear Frodo, that is just what the Rangers are. They are the last remnant in the North of the great people, the Men of the West. They have helped me before and I shall need their help in the days to come, for we have reached Rivendell, but the Ring is not yet at rest."

"I suppose not," Frodo looked down, feeling a sign of worry in him. "But so far my only thought has been to get here, and I hope I shan't have to go any further. It is very pleasant just to rest. I have had a month of exile and adventure, and I find that has been as much as I want." He fell silent and shut his eyes. After a while he spoke again. "I have been reckoning and I can't bring the total up to October the twenty-fourth. It ought to be the twenty-first. We must have reached the Ford by the twentieth."

"You have talked and reckoned more than is good for you," Gandalf said. "How do the side and shoulder feel now?"

"I don't know," Frodo answered. "They don't feel at all: which is an improvement, but'-he made an effort-'I can move my arm again a little. Yes, it is coming back to life. It is not cold." He began to touch his left hand with his right.

"Good," Gandalf sounded pleased to here. "It is mending fast. You will soon be sound again. Elrond has cured you: he has tended you for days, ever since you were brought in."

"Days?" said Frodo.

"Well, four nights and three days, to be exact," Gandalf explained what had happened when Frodo was brought into Rivendell. "The Elves brought you from this where you lost count. We have been terribly anxious, and no one, but Samwise Gamgee, has hardly left your side, day or night, except to run messages. Elrond is a master of healing, but the weapons of our Enemy are deadly. To tell you the truth, I had very little hope, for I suspected that there was some fragment of the blade still in the closed wound. But it could not be found until last night. Then Elrond removed a splinter. It was deeply buried. and it was working inwards."

Frodo shuddered, remembering the cruel knife with notched blade that had vanished in Strider's hands. "Is it?"

"Don't be alarmed," Gandalf calmed quick. "It is gone now. It has been melted. And it seems that Hobbits fade very reluctantly. I have known strong warriors of the Big People who would quickly have been overcome by that splinter, which you bore for seventeen days."

"What would they have done to me?" Frodo asked. "What were the Riders trying to do?"

"They tried to pierce your heart with a Morgul-blade, a knife made out of pure poison," Gandalf told him what he knew about the Morgul-Blade. "If they had succeeded, you would have become like they are, only weaker and under their command. You would have became a wraith under the dominion of the Dark Lord and he would have tormented you for trying to keep his Ring, if any greater torment were possible than being robbed of it and seeing it on his hand."

"Thank goodness I did not realize the horrible danger," Frodo faintly sighed in relief. "I was mortally afraid, of course; but if I had known more, I should not have dared even to move."

"Yes, fortune or fate have helped you," Gandalf nodded. "Not to mention courage. For your heart was not touched, and only your shoulder was pierced; and that was because you resisted to the last. But it was a terribly narrow shave, so to speak. You were in gravest peril while you wore the Ring, for then you were half in the wraith-world yourself, and they might have seized you. You could see them, and they could see you."

"I know," Frodo nodded, understanding what Gandalf had meant. "They were terrible to behold, but why could we all see their horses?"

"Because they are real horses, just as the black robes are real robes that they wear to give shape to their nothingness when they have dealings with the living," Gandalf answered.

"Then why do these black horses endure such riders?" Frodo asked, confused of why these riders would ride on horses. "All other animals are terrified when they draw near. The dogs howl and the geese scream at them."

"Because these horses are born and bred to the service of the Dark Lord in Mordor," Gandalf answered Frodo's question. "Not all his servants and chattels are wraiths. There many different sentients that also pay homage to the Dark Lord and there have been and still are many others, warriors, lords, chieftains, and kings, that walk alive under the Sun, and yet are under his sway. And their number is growing daily."

"What about Rivendell and the Elves?" Frodo began to ask about this wonderful city he was in. "Is Rivendell safe?"

"Yes, at present, until all else is conquered, the Elves of the Light may fear the Dark Lord, and they may fly before him, but never again will they listen to him or serve him," Gandalf explained the power of the Light Elves of Alfheim. "And here in Rivendell there live still many of his chief foes: the Elven-wise, lords of the Eldar from beyond the furthest seas. They do not fear the Ringwraiths, for those who have dwelt in the Blessed Realm live at once in both worlds, and against both the Seen and the Unseen they have great power."

"I also heard tales of an ancient elf who was known to be the one of the most wisest of them all," Frodo recalled a tale Bilbo use to tell him back in the Shire. "Is that Glorfindel?"

"Yes, Glorfindel, one of the mighty of the Firstborn," Gandalf told him about the mighty elven lord. "He is an Elf-lord of a house of princes. Indeed there is a power in the great city of Rivendell to withstand the might of Mordor, for a while, and elsewhere other powers still dwell. There is power, too, of another kind in the Shire. But all such places will soon become islands under siege, if things go on as they are going, then the Dark Lord will do everything in his power to put forth all his strength." He then stands suddenly up and sticking out his chin while his beard went stiff and straight like bristling wire. "We must keep our courage. You will soon be well, if I do not talk you to death. You are in Rivendell, and you need not worry about anything for the present."

"I haven't any courage to keep up," Frodo sniffly sighed. "But I am not worried at the moment. Just give me news of my friends."

Gandalf moved his chair to the bedside, and took a good look at Frodo. The colour had come back to his face, and his eyes were clear, and fully awake and aware. He was smiling, and there seemed to be little wrong with him. But to the wizard's eye there was a faint change just a hint as it were of transparency, about him, and especially about the left hand that lay outside upon the coverlet.

"Still that must be expected," Gandalf murmured to himself. "He is not half through yet, and to what he will come in the end not even Elrond can foretell. Not to evil, I think. He may become like a glass filled with a clear light for eyes to see that can."

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, wondering what Gandalf was talking about, even unaware that he was murmuring to himself like he always does.

"I will risk a brief tale without consulting Lord Elrond," Gandalf explained what he plans to do next. "But quite brief, mind you, you must sleep again. This is what happened, as far as I can gather. The Riders made straight for you, as soon as Lady Arwen fled with you to the river. They did not need the guidance of their horses any longer: you had become visible to them, being already on the threshold of their world and also the Ring drew them. Your friends sprang aside, off the road, or they would have been ridden down. They knew that nothing could save you, if the white horse could not. The Riders were too swift to overtake, and too many to oppose. On foot, not even Glorfindel, Strider, or your friends could not with stand all the Nine at once. When the Ringwraiths swept close to the Ford, there is a small hollow beside the road masked by a few stunted trees. There they hastily kindled fire, for Arwen and Glorfindel knew that they could summon great flood to wash out their enemies. If the Riders tried to cross, and then he would have to deal with any that were left on the other side of the river."

"And is that the end of the Black Riders?" Frodo hopefully asked.

"No," Gandalf shook his head. "Their horses must have perished, and without them they are crippled. But the Ringwraiths themselves cannot be so easily destroyed. However, there is nothing more to fear from them at present. Your friends crossed after the flood had passed. Elrond's folk met them when they entered the gates of Rivendell."

"Who made the flood?" Frodo asked.

"Lady Arwen, Lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrond, and the mightest elves of the Light were the ones to command its great power," Gandalf explained more on how the elves summoned the water horses. "The river of this valley is under their power, and it will rise in anger when they have great need to bar the Ford. As soon as the Ringwraiths rode into the water, the flood was released. If I may say so, I added a few touches of my own: you may not have noticed, but some of the waves took the form of great white horses with shining white riders. For a moment, I was afraid that we had let loose too fierce a wrath, and the flood would get out of hand and wash you all away. There is great vigour in the waters that come down from the snows of the Misty Mountains."

"Yes, it all comes back to me now," Frodo began to remember.

Gandalf looked quickly at Frodo, but he had shut his eyes. "Yes, you are all safe for the present. Soon there will be feasting and merrymaking to celebrate the victory at the Ford of Bruinen, and you will all be there in places of honour."

"Splendid," Frodo smiled proudly. "It is wonderful that great elven lords, not to mention Strider, should take so much trouble and show me so much kindness."

"Well, there are many reasons why they should,' Gandalf smiled back. "I am one good reason. The Ring is another: you are the Ring-bearer. And you are the heir of Bilbo, the Ring-finder."

"Dear Bilbo," Frodo said sleepily. "I wonder where he is. I wish he was here and could hear all about it. It would have made him laugh. The cow jumped over the Moon and the poor old troll.

Frodo was now safe in the Last Homely House east of the Sea. That house was, as Bilbo had long ago reported, a perfect house, whether you like food or sleep, or story-telling or singing, or just sitting and thinking best, or a pleasant mixture of them all. Merely to be there was a cure for weariness, fear, and sadness. Still, Frodo forgot to mention Gandalf about his dream that he had. However, he decided to wait and continued to rest since he still needed more time to recover.


End file.
